The Tale of Fairytale
by Kyra Lv Eclipse Moon
Summary: It's a Super Junior Fanfic about Eunhyuk and HanGeng. Dengan Korean artist lainnya... Super Junior members show up too  Please Read and Review! xD Pairing Eunhyuk/OC dan Hangeng/OC. On HIATUS
1. Prologue

First of first... Ini Fanfic pertamaku yang berhubungan dengan artis... Ini permintaan sepupuku, dan sudah ada tiga chapter(belum termasuk prolog) di blog :D

Ini fanfic tentang pairing Eunhyuk/OC dan Hankyung/OC~ . Dari judulnya aja udah ketahuan kalau ini cerita fantasi banget. Semoga yang membacanya menikmati cerita ini... Maaf ya kalo Grammar Indonesianya kacau, maklum udah lama gak baca cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan jarang ngomong ya jadi kayak gini deh jadinya... (_ _) Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Prologue**

Musim panas tahun 2008 di Seoul, Korea Selatan, Incheon Airport. Udara panas menyelimuti kota Seoul yang sedang mengalami musim panas, membuat kedua gadis yang baru saja tiba di kota itu mengeluh kepanasan. Keduanya dikelilingi oleh beberapa MIB alias _bodyguard_ yang menarik perhatian para pengunjung bandara.

Gadis yang berambut panjang dan bergelombang merasa tidak enak dengan segala perhatian yang tertuju padanya sedangkan gadis yang berambut _dark blue_ pendek hanya masa bodoh dengan segala perhatian yang didapatnya. Mata azurenya terlihat bosan.

"Uh, aku merasa _self-conscious_, Toki," kata gadis berambut panjang itu kepada gadis di sebelahnya yang lebih tinggi bak seorang model.

"Salahkan Paman Lorry untuk memanggil para _man in black_ ini, Yongso-ah. Aku pun tidak menyukainya," sahut gadis bermata azure itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Yongso atau lengkapnya Song Yongso itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju mobil _limousine_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah gedung tinggi. Tulisan di depannya tertulis 'LME'.

_'Jadi inikah kantor LME cabang Korea Selatan? Sepertinya struktur bangunannya sama dengan struktur bangunan di Jepang yang pernah kukunjungi,'_ kata Yongso dalam hati.

"Yongso-ah, dari sini kau bisa kembali sendiri ke rumah orangtuamu 'kan?" tanya gadis bermata azure yang bernama Toki.

"Toki-ah, kau seperti seorang suami yang mengusir istrinya agar pulang kembali kepada orangtuanya," celoteh Yongso sambil mendelik ke arah Toki. Barulah ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku bisa, memang kau pikir aku masih anak kecil? Ingat, rumahnya ada di Chungdamdong!"

"Aku tahu, hati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan kecantol sama cowok jahat di jalan ya," kata Toki dengan maksud menggoda Yongso.

"Katakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri! Bye bye, Toki-ah~!" seru Yongso lalu pergi setelah berpelukan dengan Toki.

Keduanya memang sepupuan tapi sayangnya berbeda kebangsaan. Song Yongso memang berkebangsaan Korea sedangkan Toki berkebangsaan Jepang tapi blasteran Jepang campur Inggris. Keduanya sepupu yang dihubungkan dari kakek buyut mereka yang berkebangsaan Jepang tapi selalu suka pergi berjalan-jalan ke seluruh negeri dan jadilah keturunan-keturunannya yang saling berbeda kebangsaan tetapi tetap satu jua.

Song Yongso baru saja lulus dari Universitas Tokyo Februari lalu dan baru sempat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya musim panas ini karena permintaan sepupunya itu yang mempunyai pekerjaan di Korea saat mulai musim panas ini. Untuk sementara ini Yongso masih menjadi pengangguran di usia kesembilanbelas tahunnya ini. Yongso memiliki rambut panjang dengan style yang selalu digelombangkan. Wajah Asianya begitu kental karena ayah dan ibunya merupakan orang asli Asia dengan kulitnya yang putih kekuning-kuningan langsat. Yongso termasuk bertubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan tinggi sekitar 165 sentimeter lebih. Ia tidak terlalu kurus dan juga tidak terlalu gemuk. Yongso memiliki wajah _baby face_ keturunan dari kakek buyutnya sehingga walaupun dirinya sudah berusia 19 tahun kadang-kadang ia akan dikira baru berusia 15 tahun.

Sepupunya Yongso, Toki atau lengkapnya Toki Kuzuryu lebih berbeda lagi dengannya. Toki memiliki rambut pendek lurus berwarna dark brown aslinya namun dicat menjadi berwarna _dark blue_ karena pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan Yongso yang wajah Asianya begitu kental, kalau Toki berkulit seperti orang eropid. Kulitnya putih hampir pucat dan bisa dikira hantu bila tidak ada sedikit warna kuning langsat pada kulitnya. Wajahnya memang bule Asia tapi lebih berat ke Asianya dengan jejak keturunan _baby face_ yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Tapi Toki benar-benar terlihat bulenya dari mata _alice blue_ yang sudah seperti azure itu—kalau kata Yongso sih Toki itu hampir nggak punya mata karena warna matanya terlalu terang. Sebenarnya warna mata Toki berbeda sebelah yang sebelah kiri, warnanya sedikit lebih keperakan atau _light blue steel_, tapi warna matanya yang berbeda itu ditutupi dengan _soft lens_ azure. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing dengan tinggi sekitar 170 sentimeter lebih. Tapi bagi Yongso, Toki itu terlalu kurus seperti tengkorak berjalan. Tapi bagi Toki, Yongso itu bagaikan babi yang berevolusi menjadi capung karena waktu masih kecil Yongso itu _chubby_. Keduanya memang senang saling ledek-meledek.

Setidaknya gadis bule Asia satu ini tidak pengangguran seperti sepupunya. Toki sejak masih bayi sudah bekerja sebagai model yang lalu berkembang dan ia menjajah dunia entertainment. Yup, Toki seorang artis… Aktris _Hollywood_, penyanyi Internasional yang sudah dikenal di seluruh negeri, dan model Internasional yang menyabet brand-brand terkenal (Gila, serakah amat… yah, namanya juga fanfic). Makanya para MIB, ehem, _bodyguard_ itu ada untuk menjaga nona artis satu ini. Dengan nama panggung Kyra Lv Toki tidak ada yang tidak mengenal namanya. Walaupun dia artis bukan berarti gadis ini tidak berpendidikan tinggi. Toki sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya jauuuuuh sebelum Yongso masuk Universitas. Dua gadis ini bisa dibilang jenius karena bisa lulus cepat. Tapi menurut Yongso, Toki lebih gila lagi karena menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam 4 jurusan dalam kurun waktu 12 tahun dan gadis itu sekarang sedang menulis tesis medisnya.

Kedua gadis sepupuan ini sama-sama jago berbahasa asing. Yongso dengan bahasa nasionalnya Korea dan bahasa asing yang ia kuasai adalah bahasa Inggris dan Jepang(setelah mati-matian diajarin oleh Toki biar bisa kuliah di Universitas Tokyo) dengan sedikit bahasa Perancis dan Mandarin. Toki dengan bahasa nasionalnya bahasa Inggris dengan aksen British karena dia lahir di Inggris dan bahasa Jepang yang tidak lama setelah ia lahir ia pelajari. Bahasa asing yang dikuasainya tidak terhitung karena dirinya selalu keliling dunia karena pekerjaannya. Yongso sering memanggil Toki sebagai Mrs. Native Speaker dalam bahasa Korea tapi Toki kadang-kadang suka pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ada satu bahasa yang otomatis harus mereka kuasai, yaitu bahasa Indonesia seperti yang sedang dipakai oleh pengarang…. :D

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju rumah orangtuanya di Chungdamdong, melewati komplek apartemen yang Yongso sangat benci untuk melewatinya. Sudah empat tahun lamanya Yongso tidak benar-benar pulang karena biasanya orangtuanya yang datang mengunjungi Yongso di Jepang sekalian liburan. Ketika sedang asyik bernostalgia Yongso tidak melihat jalan dan malah menubruk orang di depannya yang datang berlawanan arah. Yongso malah jatuh lalu menyandung tas kopernya hingga terjeblak dengan tidak anggunnya.

"Joesonghabnida(maaf)… Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" kata orang yang menabraknya.

Sambil mengaduh kesakitan Yongso bangkit berdiri sambil dibantu oleh orang yang ditabrak/menabraknya(sama-sama nabrak sih…). "Aduduh… jangan-jangan ini kutukan dari Toki lagi," dumel Yongso.

"Agassi, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Yah! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kau bisa menabrak nenek-nenek bila kau tidak hati-hati!" bentak Yongso emosi karena rasa sakit pada pantatnya. Kasihan orang yang dibentak oleh Yongso ini yang ternyata seorang pemuda.

"Agassi sendiri kalau jalan tidak lihat-lihat malah melamun," balas pemuda itu agak merasa pasrah dan takut(?) karena dibentak oleh Yongso.

"Inilah kenapa aku benci anak muda, bisanya hanya mengelak!" kata Yongso sambil marah-marah lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tercengang dengan ledakannya Yongso.

Teman-teman pemuda itu memanggilnya, "Oi, Eunyukkie! Cepatlah!"

"Oi, tunggu aku!" sahut pemuda itu sambil berlari menyusul teman-temannya.


	2. The First Meet

Second update~! First Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 01: The First Meet**

Di kediaman keluarga Song, Toki datang berkunjung setelah Yongso memanggilnya untuk mampir. Untuk sementara Toki masih tinggal di hotel dan baru akan pindah ke apartemennya minggu depan. Dengan bosannya sambil melakukan pedicure pada kuku-kuku kakinya Toki mendengarkan cerita Yongso tentang kejadian tempo hari ketika gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Duh, kau ini mendengarkan tidak sih, Toki-ah!" dumel Yongso begitu melihat tampang bosannya Toki.

"Aa, aku mendengarkan kok," sahut Toki sambil memeriksa kuku-kukunya, "Jadi intinya kau meledak-ledak di depan, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya meledak-ledak kepada pemuda yang tak dikenal yang telah menabrakmu?"

"Ya, anak muda sekarang benar-benar deh!" gerutu Yongso.

"Memangnya kau sudah tua?" tanya Toki sweatdropped. "Palingan sebenarnya kau sedang bernostalgia lalu menabrak pemuda ini. Orang itu sudah meminta maaf hingga membantumu berdiri, tapi kau terlalu sibuk merutuki aku sebagai penyebab yang kau katakan kutukanku kepadamu. Karena pantatmu sakit lalu kau marah-marah kepada pemuda _innocent_ ini dan meninggalkannya begitu saja," terka Toki menceritakan ulang cerita Yongso dengan direka ulang menurut sifatnya Yongso yang Toki ketahui.

Yongso hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Toki. Dalam hati ia berkata, '_Apa mungkin kejadian yang sebenarnya seperti itu ya?'_

Setelah memandangi Yongso yang sedang berdebat dengan hatinya Toki mendesah pelan, "Sudah kuduga, kau ini benar-benar _troublemaker_, Yongso-ah."

"Urgh, lupakan! Sekarang ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu selama dua hari ini! Ini giliranmu!" seru Yongso mengganti topik pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya menghindari sindiran dari Toki yang ia yakin pasti akan keluar tidak lama lagi.

"Giliranku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Toki pura-pura bodoh. Tapi pelototan Yongso membuat Toki mendesah kalah, "Tidak ada yang spesial. Minggu depan aku ada kerjaan di M-net Summer di Main Stage dengan grup K-Pop boysband…"

"Hee? Siapa yang beruntung bisa sepanggung denganmu, Toki-ah?" tanya Yongso mulai tertarik dan tersenyum nyengir dari kuping ke kuping.

"Memang grup boysband dari Korea yang kau tahu siapa saja?" balas tanya Toki.

Sambil bertopang dagu dengan gaya berpikirnya Yongso menjawab, "Hm, entahlah. Dari kecil aku hanya tahu H.O.T. lalu Dong Bang Shin Ki dan Big Bang yang pernah bekerja sama denganmu. Oh, dan juga dengan SS501 yang anggotanya lucu-lucu itu. Kalau grup aku hanya tahu mereka saja…"

"Humm~ kali ini juniornya H.O.T. dan Tohoshinki, mereka dari perusahaan yang sama," kata Toki sambil menyenandungkan lagunya yang menjadi lagu game yang sering ia kerjakan saat berada di Jepang.

"Siapa? Beritahu aku, Toki-ah~!" rengek Yongso sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Toki.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang mereka tapi kata manajer nama grupnya adalah 'Super Junior'. Kau tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Toki merasa pusing dengan guncangan terhadap kepalanya yang merupakan 'sesuatu'.

"Uh, tidak… tapi sepertinya adikku mengetahuinya… karena kemarin kudengar dia akan ke acara M-net Summer ini untuk melihat grup bernama Super Junior saat dia sedang teleponan dengan temannya," jawab Yongso. "Tapi benar-benar deh… Super Junior? Kalau begitu kau adalah Super Senior!" guraunya tertawa sendiri dengan lelucon garingnya.

Toki memandangi Yongso dengan mata azurenya itu membuat Yongso membeku di tempat. Ia tahu kalau kedua mata azure Toki mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya bila Toki memang mau. Yongso pernah beberapa kali melakukan kontak mata dengan Toki yang sedang tidak dalam 'penjagaan' batin untuk menahan kekuatan hipnotis matanya dan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sampai pada akhirnya Toki melepaskan kontak mata tersebut. Tapi para penggemar Toki adalah murni penggemar tanpa trik apapun dan untuk menahan kekuatan hipnotisnya itu biasanya Toki memakai sunglasses yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya saat sedang _on stage_.

"Kau harus datang Yongso-ah, temani aku karena di sana tidak ada satupun yang kukenal…" ujar Toki dengan wajah serius yang jarang-jarang ia berwajah serius.

"Uh, okay. Lagipula aku masih mempunyai hutang padamu," sahut Yongso pasrah saja karena ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menolak Toki yang sedang serius karena pada akhirnya kau akan dipaksa olehnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yongso terbuka menampilkan adik Yongso yang berdiri di pintu. Cewek paling nyebelin buat Toki, Song Hyesun. Dengan gelagatnya yang bak seorang putri raja menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang hasil dari _treatment_ ke salon tiap minggu. Maklum kedua bersaudari ini putri pengusaha, tapi Yongso lebih sederhana dari pada adiknya.

"Oh, ternyata ada Siyong unni, kukira siapa," kata Hyesun diselingi cekikikan seperti _fansgirl_ pada umumnya. Ia selalu memanggil Toki dengan nama Koreanya.

Setelah memutar bola matanya Toki barulah menyapanya dengan senyum artis sejuta dollar, "Hello Hyesun, nice to see you too…" yang bersinar menyilaukan bukan karena gigi putihnya karena saat itu Toki sedang mingkem!

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum mendobrak masuk!" bentak Yongso kesal.

"Yongso unni, tadi kudengar kau mau datang ke acara M-net Summer?" tanya Hyesun.

Dengan ketus Yongso menjawab, "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidakah unni tahu kalau salah satu grup K-Pop yang paling terkenal di Korea tinggal di sekitar sini! Kadang-kadang aku bisa berpapasan dengan mereka saat akan berangkat ke sekolah~," jelas Hyesun dengan mata berbinar yang Yongso hampir saja muntah karenanya dan bisa mengotori baju Toki yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ugh, terserah kau, Hyesun-ah… Aku tidak tertarik dengan idola…" desah Yongso merasa lelah dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang maniak idola.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kau membenciku?" tanya Toki tiba-tiba dengan mata bernanar.

Sambil menampar keningnya Yongso berdumel, "Duh! Aku lupa kalau kau juga merupakan artis idola, Toki-ah. Baiklah, terkecuali kau aku tidak suka dengan artis idola yang lain."

"Hey, itu berarti kau juga membenci rekan-rekanku yang sesama artis LME," sela Toki cemberut.

Yongso semakin merasa bersalah apalagi setelah diserang dengan puppy eyes-nya Toki. "Baik, baiklah… kecuali kau dan seluruh artis LME aku tidak suka dengan artis idola yang lain," desahnya.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan Toki memeluk Yongso. "Yeah! Yongso is my number two fans~!" serunya sudah berubah ceria lagi. Dasar, ternyata dia hanya berakting saja…

"Kalian berdua benar-benar aneh," komentar Hyesun masih berdiri di pintu.

"Oh, kau masih ada di sini? Cepatlah pergi dan kerjakan tugas sekolahmu," kata Yongso sambil mengusir Hyesun dengan gerakan tangannya yang 'hush-hush'.

"Pantas saja Yongso unni tidak punya pacar, pacarannya saja sama Siyong unni melulu sih," celoteh Hyesun.

"Bocah ini… Ya!" gertak Yongso sementara Hyesun sudah melarikan diri dari terkaman kakaknya.

Sambil tertawa Toki berkata, "Hahaha… Sudah pengangguran, menjomblo pula."

"Inikan gara-gara kamu juga… Kau sendiri juga tidak punya pacar," balas Yongso tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku punya pacar artinya skandal dong?" sahut Toki yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang selalu cuek dan tenang. Ia bertingkah seperti tadi hanya untuk mengusir Hyesun saja. "Kan tidak lucu kalau aku dikejar-kejar oleh paparazzi hingga ke toilet-toilet segala," celetuknya.

"Hoho~ tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamakah?" goda Yongso sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya yang sempurna.

"Mungkin aku lebih takut dicintai dari pada mencintai," respon gadis azure itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

Minggu depannya Yongso benar-benar datang ke acara M-net Summer. Toki hanya tersenyum puas karena ada yang menemaninya untuk menghabiskan waktu saat menunggu gilirannya. Yongso sudah merasakan firasat buruk begitu menginjakkan kaki ke ruang gantinya Toki. Ia diantarkan oleh manajernya Toki yang sudah tahu kebiasaan artisnya yang suka memanggil sepupunya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

"Toki, aku akan pergi menelepon di luar. Kau tunggulah produser di sini, oke?" perintah manajernya Toki yang ternyata masih lumayan muda.

"Yessire~," sahut Toki sambil meminum susu segar dan memakan chocopie yang dibawakan oleh Yongso.

"Yongso-ssi, tolong awasi dia ya," pinta manajer sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki.

"Serahkan saja kepadaku, Ilsan-ssi," sahut Yongso tersenyum cerah melupakan firasat buruknya.

Kemudian manajer Ilsan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang langsung melakukan _girl's talks_ begitu tidak ada cowok di ruangan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu. Toki beranjak berdiri untuk membukakan pintu setelah merelakan diri untuk lepas dari snack yang sedang dimakannya. Ketika pintu terbuka produser bersama dengan gerombolan cowok di belakangnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yes?" sapa Toki sudah _auto-pilot_ menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Tapi produser itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Walaupun Toki mengerti isi pembicaraan tersebut tapi ia malah melakukan hal yang sudah bisa diduga oleh Yongso.

"Hey Yongso, _can you translate it for me, please_?" pintanya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

Yongso hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keisengan sepupunya itu. Lalu ia berdiri di antara Toki dan produser bertugas menjadi penerjemah dadakan.

"Saya ingin mengenalkan grup yang sepanggung dengan Kyra Lv Toki-ssi," kata produser yang langsung diterjemahkan oleh Yongso. Dan Toki hanya mengangguk. "Mereka grup Super Junior. Dari yang paling tua dan leader-nya Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun."

"Mohon bantuannya…" kata Leeteuk, "ulineun syupeo juni—!"

"E—yyoo!" seru anggota yang lain dengan gaya khas mereka membuat Yongso dan Toki terkejut.

"Nice to meet you guys," sapa Toki tersenyum sambil merangkul Yongso yang entah kenapa masih belum kembali normal dan ada apa dengan jarinya yang menunjuk ke arah Super Junior, bukan, lebih tepatnya ke salah satu membernya. "What's wrong?" tanya Toki kepada Yongso.

"Kau… Kau pemuda brengsek yang menabrakku!" seru Yongso sambil terus menunjuk ke arah salah satu member yang juga sama-sama menunjuk ke arah Yongso.

Toki melihat ke arah siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Yongso tapi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya karena yang ditunjuk adalah pemuda yang menurutnya terlalu '_innocent_' untuk dijahili, yaitu Eunhyuk.

"Kau agassi yang langsung pergi begitu saja!" seru Eunhyuk. Sambil menghela nafas Toki berbalik ke arah produser. "_Mr. Producer, can you leave the fifteen of us alone? I think there is something we have to sort out,_" katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Uh, _okay. You only have thirty minutes. And you know, all the members of Super Junior is your fans. Good luck!_" kata produser lalu meninggalkan Toki yang masih tercengang dengan informasi yang baru didapatnya.

"Kenapa pemuda brengsek sepertimu bisa ada di sini!" seu Yongso masih belum berhenti juga ribut dengan Eunhyuk.

"Yongso, _your language_…" kata Toki _sweatdropped_, tapi ia lupa kalau sepupunya itu kalau sudah emosi tidak mengerti bahasa lain. Ia mendesah, "Yongso-ah, bahasamu…" dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar dan intonasi yang tepat, membuat para member Super Junior terkejut ketika ia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, "bahasamu kasar sekali…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tamparan. Yup, Yongso menampar Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan bekas cetakan merah berbentuk tangannya di pipi kiri pemuda tersebut. Eunhyuk yang malang…

"Yongso!" seru Toki sambil berdiri di depan Yongso dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu. "Tatap mataku!" serunya lagi.

Otomatis Yongso menatap mata azure milik Toki dan langsung diam berdiri, membeku di tempat. Yongso merasa kalau tatapan mata Toki menembus dirinya dan membaca isi pikiran dan hatinya. Tapi tatapan matanya yang menghipnotis itu juga menenangkan Yongso.

"Toki… apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Yongso masih terbelenggu dalam sihirnya Toki sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Lalu Toki melepaskan kedua tangan Yongso dan ketika ia menutup matanya barulah sepupunya itu bisa bergerak lagi. Setelah menarik nafas dan membuka matanya yang terlihat lembut namun menyimpan banyak misteri Toki mendudukan Yongso ke sebuah kursi dan memberinya sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguk oleh sepupunya itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah para member Suju yang masih syok dengan seluruh kejadian tersebut dan membungkuk ke arah mereka.

"Maaf karena kalian harus mengalami hal yang tidak enak. Eunhyuk-ssi, maafkan atas perbuatan Yongso kepadamu," ucapnya meminta maaf atas nama sepupunya.

"T, tidak apa-apa… Aduh!" jerit Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memar karena tamparannya Yongso.

'_Tidak heran karena Yongso itu 'kan sabuk hitam_,' kata Toki dalam hati. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _ice pack_ dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Eunhyuk. "Kompres pipimu dengan itu," perintah Toki, "setelah itu aku akan memperbaiki _make up_-mu untuk menutupi bekasnya," sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan tas berisi peralatan kosmetik.

"… maafkan aku," ucap Yongso sambil menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk dengan mata bernanar membuat jantung pemuda tersebut berdegup kencang.

Sambil tersenyum meyakinkan dan melegakan kepada Yongso—Eunhyuk berkata, "Tidak apa-apa… Kita hanya saling berselisih paham… Aduh!"

"Jangan bergerak," perintah Toki sambil mengaplikasikan _foundation_ dan _concealer_ barulah dilapisi bedak ke wajah malangnya Eunhyuk. "_Geez, another victim of Yongso's malignancy~_," desahnya.

M-net Summer Music Festival minggu ini benar-benar ramai, terutama di Main Stage yang dipakai oleh grup Super Junior dan Kyra Lv Toki. Pertunjukkan di Main Stage diawali dengan penampilan pembuka dari dari Super Junior dengan lagu 'Don't Don' dan 'A Man In Love'. Dilanjutkan dengan penampilan Toki dengan lagu _up beat_ 'In The Quiet Night C.E. 73' dan 'Emotions' yang keduanya merupakan versi _remix_ bahasa Inggrisnya.

Seakan-akan panggung semakin memanas bersama dengan para penontonnya ketiga member Super Junior: Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk membawakan lagunya DJ Doc 'Run to you' ditambah kolaborasi Toki menyanyikan lagu 'You and I', single Korea pertamanya dengan anggota Suju Eunhyuk dan Shindong sebagai _rapper_ serta Yesung dan Kyuhyun sebagai _back chorus_ yang seharusnya diisi oleh artis LME.

Lagunya pun semakin romantis dengan Super Junior menyanyikan 'You're My Endless Love' dan 'One Love' oleh unit _sub-group_ Super Junior K.R.Y. _featuring_ Eunhyuk.

Entah sengaja atau bukan tapi tensinya kembali naik lagi setelah Toki menyanyikan 'Pursuing My True Self' lalu kembali menurun saat dilanjutkan dengan 'Mirror Mirror'.

Performa terakhir Toki di Main Stage dilakukan bersama dengan Super Junior dengan menyanyikan single-nya Toki yang terkenal dari waktu ke waktu, 'Lost Children'. Terakhir Super Junior menyanyikan lagu 'Marry U' sebagai penutupnya.

Selama satu minggu setelah M-net Summer Toki sering meminta Yongso untuk menemaninya setiap ada _music performance_ yang entah kenapa selalu ada Super Junior di lokasi. Entah ini hukuman dari Tuhan atau hukuman dari Toki karena telah sembarang menampar orang. Toki bilang kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Tapi karena satu minggu hukuman itu Yongso menjadi dekat dengan pemuda yang ditamparnya, yup, si Eunhyuk. Bila ia sedang berduaan dengan Toki dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Siwon, dan Ryeowook muncul, biasanya sepupunya itu akan mengajak atau lebih tepatnya 'menyeret' keempat cowok selain Eunhyuk untuk mendengarkan curhat atau lebih tepatnya lagi rencana 'Mak Comblang'(pakai bahasa Indonesia nih…) antara Yongso dengan Eunhyuk. Niatnya sih awalnya untuk bikin Yongso merasa bersalah tapi malah jadi keterusan.

Suatu hari nih ceritanya Yongso sedang curhat dengan Eunhyuk di pojokan ruang gantinya Toki(weiss, ngapain aja tuh, bu!). Sementara si pengguna ruangan sedang mengajari anggota Suju yang lain di waktu luangnya tentang pelajaran dari kuliah masing-masing seperti Sungmin dalam _Film Musical_, Donghae dalam Performance Arts, Ryeowook dalam Theater Arts, dan Kyuhyun dalam _Post Modern Music_. Bahkan ia mengajari Siwon teori dalam _Physical Education_ yang ia ketahui dan berhubungan dengan ilmu medis alias kedokteran.

"Jadi kau itu sebenarnya sudah lulus dari universitas?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku lulusan Februari kemarin," jawab Yongso mengangguk.

"Tapi kau masih muda, baru berusia 20 tahun!" seru Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Yang benar 19 tahun, Eunhyuk-ssi," koreksi gadis itu tapi kemudian ia cekikikan ketika melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang benar-benar lucu, "Itu hal biasa di zaman seperti ini… Aku masih termasuk normal dibandingkan dengan Toki… hihihi…"

"Toki-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Tidak ada banyak yang tahu sih… Saat kau masih duduk di bangku SD, Toki sudah tamat pendidikan dasar dan kuliah sedangkan aku baru mau tamat SD. Lalu ketika yang lain sibuk ujian masuk universitas dia lulus kuliah kedokteran setelah menyambar tiga jurusan sebelumnya. Kudengar sih dia masih sibuk menulis tesis dan lagi katanya izin prakteknya diundur," jelas Yongso, "kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan tahun lalu…"

"Dia jenius ya? Kau pun juga sama…" desah Eunhyuk merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang profesor kalkulus.

"Bukan, Toki itu profesor gila~ hehe…" kekeh Yongso membuat Eunhyuk ikut tertawa. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Toki yang berada di ruangan lain sedang bersin-bersin. "Uh, tapi bakal bosan nih tidak ada Toki nanti sampai bulan Juli…" gerutunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Toki-ssi sedang melakukan promosi di sini?"

"Dia akan ke Cina untuk mengikuti endorsement. Bukankah sub-group kalian di Cina juga mendapatkannya?" tanya Yongso dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu membuat Eunhyuk entah kenapa(mungkin kutukan dari Toki lagi, hehe…) menjadi GEMAS melihatnya. "Yang berhubungan dengan sol sepatu deh kalau tidak salah…(padahal 'Semir' Endorsement =_=)," dumelnya.

"Jadi intinya kau merasa kesepian selama tidak ada Toki-ssi di musim panas ini…" ujar Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang memang tepat. Tapi Yongso malah melotot ke arahnya. "Tidakkah kau mempunyai teman sekolah atau semacamnya?" tanyanya.

"Keluargaku pindah rumah begitu aku lulus SMA jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal begitu kembali ke Seoul…" jawab Yongso tetap dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Lalu Eunhyuk terdiam, tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Yongso tidak berani untuk mengganggunya dan memilih untuk diam, jemarinya bermain dengan ujung blusnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi main denganku 'kan? Rumahmu juga berada di daerah Chungdamdong 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polos yang membuat Yongso semakin merasa bersalah dan deg-degan.

"Mworago? Iya, betul…" jawab Yongso dengan wajah memerah seperti buah ceri.

"Tempat tinggal kita 'kan dekat jadi kita bisa pergi main bersama saat aku sedang tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan. Kau tidak punya rencana lain 'kan?" ajak Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah ide yang tidak disangka-sangka bahkan oleh rekan-rekannya!

"T, tidak, aku tidak punya rencana lain selama musim panas," jawab Yongso masih setengah terkejut dengan ajakan Eunhyuk dan herannya kenapa ia malah jadi gagap?

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu nanti, janji?" kata Eunhyuk yang terlihat ceria ketika mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Ia ceria karena akhirnya ia mempunyai rencana saat hari liburnya di musim panas tanpa soulmate sejatinya, Donghae yang harus ke Cina.

"Um, ya, janji…" sahut Yongso sambil malu-malu kucing menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Eunhyuk sebagai tanda perjanjian.

Ketika pekerjaan hari itu sudah selesai Yongso pulang duluan karena ditelepon oleh ibunya, meninggalkan Toki di tengah pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk karena setelah itu ia masih harus ke gedung kantor LME. Saat Toki berada di LME, ia menerima _SMS_ di ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya dengan _chasing_ berwarna putih. Manajernya heran ketika melihat Toki dengan serius menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Toki?" tanya manajer Ilsan.

"Aku mendapatkan _text messages_…" jawabnya monoton, "dari Eunhyuk Super Junior, eh, tunggu kapan aku memberikan nomorku?"

"Memang apa katanya?" tanya manajer Ilsan lagi.

Setelah membaca isi SMS tersebut Toki tersenyum menyeringai membuat manajernya sendiri merinding, bergidik ketakutan. "Hehe… hanya konfirmasi kalau 'Mak Comblang' _Mission_ berjalan dengan lancar," jawabnya diselingi dengan tawa kecilnya yang gelap dan terdengar mengerikan.

_Toki-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon Song Yongso? —Eunhyuk_

_Tentu saja boleh, Eunhyukkie. Asal kau jaga dia baik-baik saja. Here's her number: 821501xxxxxx. Have a nice day kekekekekk~ —Toki_

"Toki, senyummu mengerikan," kata manajer Ilsan merinding ketakutan dengan senyum jahatnya Toki itu.

Ekspresi wajah Toki langsung berubah lagi menjadi ceria. "Hehe.. sekarang aku ingat kapan aku memberikan nomorku pada Eunhyuk Super Junior, ternyata saat gladi resik aku tukaran nomor dengan seluruh member Super Junior," katanya tersenyum manis sambil tertawa kecil yang membuat manajer Ilsan semakin parah merindingnya.

"Kau ini… ingat besok sore jangan sampai telat ke bandara," peringat manajer Ilsan memberanikan dirinya.

"Yessire~," sahut Toki dengan sifatnya yang selalu santai itu.

"Dan jangan buat masalah," tambah manajer Ilsan sudah berani kembali karena senyuman mengerikannya Toki sudah hilang lagi.

"Gyabooo~ aku sudah tahu hal ituuu~," dumel Toki merajuk. Toki merasa kalau selama kepergiannya nanti akan terjadi hal seru. Toki tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengorek hal seru tersebut yang ia sudah bisa mengira-ngira hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Sepertinya ini hukuman dari Tuhan dan juga berkah untukmu, Yongso-ah," gumam Toki tidak kepada siapapun.


	3. Hang Out or Date?, Different Masks

Third update~! Second Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღDisclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 02: Hang Out or Date?, Different Masks**

Keesokan harinya setelah Toki kembali dari _hairdresser_ ia mampir ke rumah kediaman keluarga Song hanya untuk mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba diterjang oleh Yongso yang sedang dalam _mood_ bahagianya. Toki menghela nafas, tahu kalau seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"_Ittai_, aku diseruduk oleh seekor pig…" erang Toki kesakitan. Tapi dia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Toki-ah, dengar!" kata Yongso yang duduk di atas perut Toki.

"Eunhyukkie meneleponmu 'kan?" tebak Toki dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu terdengar bosan.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yongso terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, nomormu itukan aku yang memberitahu," jawab Toki. "Aduh, berat, pig! Kau 'kan lebih berat dariku!" erangnya.

"_Oops, sorry…_" kata Yongso sambil bangkit dari posisinya. _Click!_ "T, tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan kau yang memberitahunya!"

"_Isn't it obvious?_" tanya Toki mendesah, "kemarin malam bocah itu mengirim SMS kepadaku, menanyakan nomormu jadi tentu saja aku orang yang memberitahunya."

"Memangnya kau ini nona perjodohan apa?" gumam Yongso sweatdropped.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah itu?" tanya Toki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Um, itu…" ucap Yongso gugup dan pipinya merona merah.

'Hm, apakah bocah itu mengajaknya pergi kencan?' batin Toki. "Ayolah, Yongso-ah, aku tidak punya waktu seharian atau aku akan dibunuh oleh manajer kalau sampai telat ke bandara," ujar Toki terdengar sedikit merengek?

"D, dia mengajakku pergi… jalan… berdua…" jawab Yongso gagap. Hehehe…

"Wow, ternyata bocah _innocent_ itu gerak cepat juga ya," kata Toki tersenyum nyengir.

"I, itu bukan kencan, Toki-ah!" bantah Yongso. Semakin malu saja dia…

"Whatever…" kata Toki sambil memutar bola matanya, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Jadwalku kali ini disamakan dengan Super Junior-M sih jadinya aku tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu. Hubungi aku bila bocah itu berbuat macam-macam kepadamu, mengerti?" Wajahnya terlihat serius tapi di matanya tersimpan sebuah kesenangan.

"Aku tahu. Kau lupa kalau aku ini sabuk hitam? Kau sendiri jaga dirimu, jangan sampai kecantol, makan yang benar, dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahu kakekmu begitu sampai di sana, Toki," sahut Yongso mengingatkan sepupunya itu yang kadang-kadang tidak bisa dibedakan dengan anak kecil.

Setelah keduanya berpelukan, Toki pergi dengan kawalan MIB yang kembali muncul untuk mengantarkan gadis itu. Yongso heran bagaimana Toki bisa tahan dan betah dengan kawalan ketat yang bahkan seekor lebah pun tidak bisa menerobos masuk.

"Yongso unni, ponselmu terus-terusan berbunyi tuh!" seru Hyesun dari ruang tengah.

Cepat-cepat Yongso mengangkat telepon yang masuk, "Yeobseyo?"

"_Yeobseyo? Yongso-ssi_?" kata orang di seberang.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Yongso. Wajahnya langsung cerah begitu mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Ia berpindah dari ruang tengah ke kamar tidurnya agar Hyesun tidak menguping. Bisa bahaya kalau Hyesun tahu!

"_Soal rencana kita… bagaimana kalau hari Minggu jam 10?_" tanya Eunhyuk, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. Ia takut kalau Yongso tidak bisa datang.

"_Ya, aku bisa. Aku tunggu di halte bus ya?_" jawab Yongso dengan senyum tertempel di wajah manisnya yang pastinya akan membuat Toki bahkan hingga Eunhyuk gemas melihatnya.

"_Oke, hari Minggu jam 10 di halter bus. Um, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat__,__ tapi maukah kau menungguku?_" kata Eunhyuk berubah ceria terdengar dari nada suaranya yang mulai _high pitch_.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu," kata Yongso, _sampai kapanpun_.

"_Terima kasih, Yongso-ah!_" seru Eunhyuk benar-benar senang. Yongso bisa membayangkan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar. (Yang sampai menampilkan gusinya itu lho~!)

Yongso agak sedikit terkejut karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memanggilnya tanpa formalitas. "B, barusan kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Yongso untuk memastikan telinganya kembali.

"_Yongso-ah? Ng, apakah kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah Toki-ssi sering memanggilmu begitu? Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk oppa kok!_"

"Bukan begitu, aku sih senang saja. Tapi sebutan 'oppa' itu agak…"

"_Tapi aku lebih tua darimu~,_" rengek Eunhyuk. (Wekz! o_O)

"Hhh, baiklah… Eunhyuk oppa," begitu Yongso mengucapkannya terdengar suara pekikan bahagianya Eunhyuk. "Tapi Toki tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'oppa' begitu juga kepada member Super Junior yang lain. Dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Eunhyukki tadi… Kenapa begitu?" desah Yongso bingung tapi tetap senang. :D

"_Oh, itu karena Toki-ssi adalah sunbae kami. Kami juga fans-nya Toki-ssi sih,_" jawab Eunhyuk, "_lagipula Toki-ssi terlihat menakutkan walaupun member yang lain menyangkalnya._"

"Itu karena aktingnya, Eunhyuk oppa. Omong-omong aku jadi teringat sesuatu tentang Toki… Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dahulu…" cekikik Yongso tapi terakhir ia berubah menajadi serius.

"_Tanya apa?_"

"Rekan kalian yang orang Cina itu, Hankyung-ssi… Apakah dia lulusan Central University for Nationalities atau nama lainnya Minzu University of China? Majoring dance?" tanya Yongso sambil mengambil sebuah album dan membukanya.

"_Tunggu sebentar, akan kutanyakan kepada Heechul hyung…_" kata Eunhyuk. Yongso bisa mendengar suara Heechul dari kejauhan. Lalu Eunhyuk kembali ke dalam pembicaraan, "_Kata Heechul hyung sih iya…_"

"Sudah kuduga kalau orang yang mirip itu adalah Hankyung-ssi!" seru Yongso sambil melihat foto kelulusan Toki saat kuliah di Beijing, Cina.

"_Hankyung hyung? Kenapa dengan Hankyung hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk heran nian.

"Aku rasa dia mirip dengan salah satu teman kuliahnya Toki, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan benar atau tidaknya. Aku ingin kau memastikan apakah cowok yang ada di foto kelulusan Toki adalah benar-benar Hankyung-ssi atau bukan," ujar Yongso sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto tersebut dari tempat penyimpanannya.

"_Kalau memang ada yang bisa kubantu, aku pasti akan membantumu, Yongso-ah,_" kata Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, Eunhyuk oppa," ucap Yongso tersenyum lega.

"_Bawalah foto yang kau maksud itu nanti saat kita bertemu. Oh, aku sudah harus kembali. Sampai nanti, Yongso-ah!_"

"Sampai nanti, Eunhyuk oppa."

Begitu telepon tersebut terputus, Yongso menghela nafas lalu memandangi foto yang sedang ia pegang. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Kuharap kali ini kau bisa kembali, Toki," bisiknya sambil memeluk foto tersebut.

Dua hari kemudian di Cina,Super Junior-M dan Toki sedang melakukan pemotretan _outdoor_. Para member SJ-M ini mendapat tontonan menarik, yaitu Toki dan manajernya yang melakukan kontes saling melotot. Penyebabnya hanya satu, manajer Ilsan mengambil _snack_ kesukaan Toki, yaitu cokelat. Bukan hal aneh lagi bagi para fans-nya Kyra Lv Toki kalau gadis itu ternyata sangat menyukai cokelat. Tapi mereka bertujuh hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau ternyata Toki tidak hanya sebatas menyukai cokelat saja, tapi dia sudah benar-benar tergila-gila dengan cokelat, dia adalah maniak cokelat!

Akhirnya kedua peserta kontes melotot tersebut seperti sedang melakukan sebuah permainan. Dan tidak lama kemudian Toki berteriak kegirangan dan manajer Ilsan menunduk lesu. Toki langsung merebut kembali _snack_ miliknya dengan senang hati. Sepertinya manajer Ilsan kalah dalam permainan tersebut dan kalah taruhan pula dengan Toki yang saat ini sedang bahagianya melanjutkan _snack time_.

Dengan cerianya Toki menghampiri para pemuda yang dari tadi hanya menonton saja. Dan dengan santainya ia merangkul Ryeowook bagaikan sahabat. Oh, keduanya memang berteman, Toki berteman baik dengan seluruh member Super Junior, termasuk kedua member sub-groupnya, Zhou Mi dan Henry. Dia memang mudah mengakrabkan diri dan membuat lawannya akrab dengannya.

Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa Toki masih menjaga jarak dengan Hankyung seorang. Padahal hubungannya dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tadinya seperti _bullier and victims_ sekarang sudah lebih baik. Inilah yang membuat para member SJ-M heran. Padahal Toki dan Hankyung nantinya akan ada sesi pemotretan berdua saja. Bagaimana nanti mereka akan melakukannya? Manajer Ilsan yang juga menyadarinya hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Toki tidak langsung main tampar seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yongso. Karena sifat keduanya hampir sama kalau sudah emosian. (-_-")

Pada hari Minggu jam 10 pagi di halte bus Yongso menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk yang katanya memang akan sedikit telat. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk, Yongso mengirimkan SMS untuk Toki, memberitahunya tentang rencana hari ini. Tapi ia langsung menyesalinya karena Toki langsung menyindirnya pada balasan SMS darinya.

_Selamat menikmati '__date__' dengan Eunhyukkie~ Nanti jangan lupa ceritakan hasilnya ya~ Love u, cousin ^,^~ —Toki_

"Benar-benar deh, sepertinya aku salah malah memberitahunya," gumam Yongso, "kuharap dia cepat datang…"

Seakan menjawab harapan Yongso, Eunhyuk datang dengan berlari ke arahnya. Penampilan Eunhyuk yang kasual dan santai saja sudah hampir membuat Yongso mengiler!

'_Tidak, kuatkan dirimu Song Yongso! Anggap saja dia Jaejoong_(yang patut dipertanyakan gay atau bukan dan juga terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria…) _sunbae! Benar, anggap saja dia seperti Jaejoong sunbae!_' batin Yongso berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Tapi ketika ia kembali melirik ke arah Eunhyuk lagi, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. '_Tidaaaak! Dia berbeda sekali~!_' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Dengan wajah merona merah Yongso menjawab, "T, tidak juga… Aku juga baru saja datang…"

Mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya Eunhyuk bernafas lega. Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu saat janjian 'kencan'(?), eh koreksi, maksudnya _hang out_ bareng. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terpana ketika melihat penampilan Yongso. Ia sudah biasa melihat Yongso berpakaian kasual setiap gadis itu sedang menemani idolanya (wkwkwk, Hyukkie masih belum tahu kalo Yongso sama Toki itu sepupuan xD), tapi kali ini ia merasa Yongso lebih berbeda, dia terlihat lebih cantik.

'Uwaah, yeppeo~!' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hatinya. (Ini gak cewek, gak cowok pada sama-sama punya _inner_ ya… -_-)

"Eunhyuk oppa, hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Yongso membubarkan pikiran fantasi Eunhyuk yang sudah hampir ke atas langit ketujuh.

"Ah, apakah kau suka bermain game?" balas tanya Eunhyuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjinjit-jinjit karena gugup.

"Maksudmu video game? Hm, lumayan, dulu aku suka memainkannya," jawab Yongso tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat masa stresnya saat kuliah.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke Cyber Café? Kita main game yang ada di sana," ajak Eunhyuk.

Sambil mengangkat alisnya Yongso berkata, "Hoo~ kau menantangku? Boleh, aku terima tantanganmu."

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" kata Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar membuat Yongso juga ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya senyumnya Eunhyuk itu berefek sekali terhadap Yongso.

Lalu keduanya pergi ke sebuah Cyber Café dan di sana mereka memainkan berbagai macam game komputer di sana. Keduanya saling bertanding dengan serunya. Dan yang paling sengit adalah ketika mereka bermain _racing game_. Tidak kurang gelak tawa dan senyum mengisi kepuasan hati mereka. Berkali-kali Yongso sering kalah dari Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi kekalahan itu kemudian dibalas dua kali saat bermain _fighting_ dan _puzzle game_. Tapi tetap saja Yongso yang kalah dengan skor 2-6 untuk Eunhyuk.

Setelah bosan mereka beristirahat dahulu. Eunhyuk pergi membelikan minuman sementara saat itu Yongso sedang ke Internet _corner_ membuka sebuah website. Ia tidak bisa membuka website ini di rumah karena Hyesun pasti akan mengganggunya. Dan lagi biasanya Yongso akan membuka website ini di laptopnya, tapi sayang laptopnya saat ini sedang rusak.

"_Keyword… Was granme ra fwal yor tes kvyire(Wishing(very much) to protect you, I'll carry you through the end)_," gumam Yongso sambil mengetik pada keyboard komputer, "_ID and Password… The Money Counting… 150189…_"

Lalu dari layar komputer Yongso melihat website baru muncul dengan nama '_Lost Children_'. Yongso membuka website rahasia tempat berkumpul para _netter_ dan _hacker_ yang jago, yang baru bisa masuk bila memiliki kemampuan. Yongso mengenal baik para pembuat website ini. Salah satunya adalah sepupunya sendiri, Toki.

Sebenarnya begitu-begitu Yongso lumayan jago _hacking_ karena ketularan sepupunya itu. Makanya dia bisa masuk ke website tersebut. Tapi Yongso hanya menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi-informasi dari website rahasia seperti ini.

Lalu Yongso mengetik di kolom '_search_' sambil menggumamkan apa yang dicari olehnya, "_The Fact About Accident April 19__th__ 2007…_" Ketika hal yang dicarinya ada namun ia tidak dapat membuka _link_ tersebut tanpa sebuah _password_. Ia pun menggeram kesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hacking di Cyber Café dan lagi Yongso tidak membawa _Boot USB_ miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali membawakan minuman. Ia sempat membaca hasil 'search' tersebut, "April 19th 2007?" sebelum ia bisa membaca lanjutannya Yongso buru-buru menutup website tersebut. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Eh? T, tidak… aku hanya penasaran dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh manajer Ilsan beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Yongso berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak langsung percaya begitu saja.

"Oh ya, Eunhyuk oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke game centre saja?" ajak Yongso yang pada akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Eunhyuk. "Aku masih belum puas sampai aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" tambahnya.

"Ternyata kau ini orangnya tidak mau kalah ya," kata Eunyuk sweatdropped. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke sana."

Pergilah mereka ke Game Centre. Tapi pertandingan tersebut terlupakan setelah terlalu asyik bermain. Mulai dari _shooting game_ hingga _racing game_ mereka coba semua. Tapi entah kenapa Yongso selalu menang balapan melawan Eunhyuk. Apakah Eunhyuk sengaja mengalah? (Ciee, so sweet~! Prikitiw!)

Tapi yang paling seru adalah saat keduanya bernarsis ria di Photobooth. Karena Photobooth tersebut sempit jadi mereka berdua saling berdempet-dempetan. Dan tanpa disadari tangan Eunhyuk telah merangkul pundaknya Yongso. Ketika menyadari hal itu wajah Yongso langsung bersemu merah hingga ke kuping-kupingnya. Dan pada saat Yongso menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk…(haha, tebak dia ngapain coba? –drums roll-)… bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Eunhyuk dan pada saat itu juga kamera memotret moment yang tidak disangka-sangka tersebut. (Kyaaaaaa~!) Seakan-akan ketularan, wajah Eunhyuk juga ikut memerah seperti kepiting rebus (vice versa).

Dan saat foto yang berikutnya kali ini dengan sengaja Eunhyuk yang giliran mencium pipi Yongso, yup, dan terpotret pula. Yongso sungguh terkejut dengan sikap Eunhyuk. Keduanya saling terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran terdekat.

Sementara itu di Cina, Toki terus memandangi layar laptopnya yang turut ia bawa bersamanya ke lokasi pemotretan. Laptopnya telah terpasang dengan _flash drive_ Boot USB Version dari OS Linux. Laptopnya memang terpasang dengan dual boot user untuk Windows dan Linux. Ditambah sebuah modem USB, semua orang akan mengira kalau Toki sedang internetan di laptopnya yang sebenarnya bukan. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang membuka website rahasia yang juga dibuka oleh Yongso. Bedanya Toki _login_ sebagai _webmaster_.

'_ID and Password… The Time… 2470249…_' Toki mengingat-ingat _ID_ dan _Password_ miliknya. Ketika ia berhasil masuk. '_Tiga orang user member baru… Eh? Yongso baru saja login? Bukankah dia sedang kencan dengan Eunhyuk?_' katanya dalam hati.

Manajer Ilsan yang membawakan suplai cokelat untuk Toki kembali dibuat heran dengan ekspresi artisnya yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Toki, tidak bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan berakting seperti ini? Aku sampai lelah melihatnya…"

"Senpai bicara apa sih? Aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri kok," sahut Toki tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Yaa! Aku sudah lama mengenalmu sejak kau memulai karirmu di dunia entertainment. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini," kata manajer Ilsan dengan bahasa Korea tapi dibalas oleh Toki dengan bahasa Jepang yang tentu saja dimengerti olehnya.

"Lalu aku yang dulu seperti apa?" tanya Toki tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Ilsan terdiam. Ia tahu penyebabnya tapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Malah ia mengatakan sejak kapan tepatnya Toki (yang menurutnya) berubah, " Kau seperti ini sejak kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya emosimu yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini giliran Toki yang terdiam. Gadis itu berhenti mengetik pada laptopnya. Lalu manajer Ilsan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ini sudah sembilan bulan sejak kau siuman dari tidur panjangmu. Dan sudah setahun lebih sejak penyebab hilang ingatanmu itu. Kau memang melupakan kenyataan, tapi kau terus bermimpi buruk tentang kenyataan tersebut. Aku, Yongso-ssi, dan Presdir Lorry mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tapi 'mereka' tidak mengkhawatirkanku," bisik Toki pelan tapi Ilsan mendengarnya dan mengerti maksudnya. Dengan wajah sedih Toki menatap Ilsan dan bertanya, "Apakah aku salah untuk berada di dunia ini?"

Ilsan hanya bisa mendesah kalau gadis itu sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Di balik sifatnya Toki yang tenang, cuek, dan terkadang happy-go itu Ilsan tahu kalau gadis itu menyimpan masa lalu dan masalah yang orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun tidak akan bisa menyangka.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi," kata Ilsan tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Toki.

"Di antara seluruh member Super Junior, kenapa hanya terhadap Hankyung sikapmu berbeda, Toki? Kau seperti sedang menjaga jarak dengannya seakan-akan dia itu api yang bisa membakarmu hidup-hidup," jawab Ilsan _matter-of-fact_.

"…hatiku tidak bisa kukontrol bila berdekatan dengannya. Entah positif atau negatif, tapi aku takut emosiku tidak akan stabil bila berada di dekatnya," jawab Toki terdengar seperti bisikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sedih dan kebingungan, "_this feeling is so complicated and confusing… I don't know what to do with him…_"

"_Let's just pretend he's like a close friend to you… Just like you with the DBSK and SS501 members which are your almost crazy intimate friends. But don't do anything that crazy to him, because he's a gentle one, okay?_" usul Ilsan mengkonseling artis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Toki menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "_Good,_" kata Ilsan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Toki _brotherly_.

"Han Geng, Toki! Berikutnya giliran kalian!" seru fotografer.

"_Now it's your turn. Be a good girl and behave, then I'll buy you your favorite dark chocolate_," kata manajer Ilsan.

"_Really! Okay, I'll do it with all I have~!_" seru Toki kembali menjadi dirinya yang kekanakan tapi kali ini bukanlah sebuah akting.

Hari itu menjadi hari _hyperactive_-nya Toki. Ia bisa mengobrol dengan Hankyung seperti kepada teman dekatnya. Yup, membuat para member SJ-M kembali heran.

Kembali ke Korea Selatan~ dengan kencan, ahem, maksudnya jalan-jalannya Eunhyuk dan Yongso. Mereka sedang makan di sebuah restoran setempat, mengisi perut mereka yang hampir kosong setelah lelah bermain. Mereka berbincang-bincang membicarakan kehidupan masing-masing sebelum keduanya saling bertemu, bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku punya seorang adik perempuan, dia masih SMP dan…" ujar Yongso tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan…?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"… dia seorang maniak idola, terutama kalian, Super Junior," lanjut Yongso seperti mendesah.

"Mwo? Aku tidak menyangkanya…" kata Eunhyuk walaupun terkejut tapi ia malah tersenyum, nyengir pula. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanyanya lagi penasaran dengan segala hal tentang gadis yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Aku berbeda dengannya… Aku tidak begitu suka dengan artis idola dan lagi dari dulu aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Yongso.

"Aneh… kalau kau tidak begitu suka dengan artis idola, lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai sedekat itu dengan Toki-ssi yang juga merupakan seorang artis idola?"

Yongso memandang aneh ke arah Eunhyuk seakan pemuda tersebut telah tumbuh dua kepala. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau Eunhyuk maupun member Suju yang lain tidak mengetahui hubungan tali persaudaraannya dengan Toki. "A, aku belum bilang ya, kalau kami ini sepupu jauh?" tanyanya hanya untuk memastikan. Dilihat dari reaksi Eunhyuk sepertinya ia sudah pernah memberitahunya.

"Oh, kalian berdua adalah sepupu… Mworago! Sepupu!" Atau tidak…

"Eunhyuk oppa tidak pernah diberitahu oleh Toki?" tanya Yongso heran. Tumben, sepupunya tidak pernah memberitahu hubungan mereka berdua. Biasanya dia mulut ember kok.

Eunhyuk langsung merinding. "Dia terlalu menakutkan… lebih seram dari pada Kangin hyung…" jawabnya.

"Huaaatsyiiiii!" Toki tiba-tiba bersin ketika sedang pemotretan berlangsung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung khawatir.

"Aa, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Toki.

"Toki-ah terkena flu musim panas?" tanya Donghae yang melepas segala formalitas.

"Tidak, pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanku saat ini," jawab Toki memiliki firasat yang tentu saja tepat. Karena saat ini di Seoul dua orang bernama Song Yongso dan Lee Hyukjae sedang membicarakan dirinya. "Aku yakin orang-orang ini pasti sedang menjelek-jelekan aku…"

Kembali ke Seoul… Setelah mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk tentang Toki—Yongso langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan tertawa.." kata Eunhyuk malu.

"Maaf, maaf… Jangan-jangan kau ini salah satu korban '_Silent Killing_'-nya Toki ya? Tenang saja, nanti juga oppa akan terbiasa, buktinya manajer Ilsan sudah mulai terbiasa," kata Yongso di tengah gelak tawanya. "Hahaha… aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi oppa ketika mendapatkan serangan '_Silent Killing_'…" tawanya.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti pembenci artis idola bagiku," ujar Eunhyuk.

Pada saat itu juga pipi Yongso kembali menjadi semerah ceri, kepalanya menunduk , dan berbicara dengan gagapnya, "I, itu… Wa, walaupun k, kau a, artis idola, tapi a, aku t, tidak membencimu dan j, juga re, rekan-rekanmu…"

Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum kepada Yongso, senyum yang mampu menarik simpati semua orang bahkan membuat Yongso kembali merasa bersalah lagi. "Gomawo… Yongso-ah. Aku senang kau tidak membenciku…"

"… maaf, karena waktu itu aku telah menamparmu…" ucap Yongso merasa menyesal dan bersalah lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah meminta maaf akan hal itu? Lagi pula kalau kau tidak melakukan hal tersebut mungkin kita tidak akan berada di sini, bersenang-senang bersama. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Yongso-ah," kata Eunhyuk tulus yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dalam hati ia menambahkan, '_Dan mungkin tamparan itu yang membuatku sadar dan jatuh hati padamu…_'

"Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu, Eunhyuk oppa," sahut Yongso tersenyum manis membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdebar-debar. '_Sesang-e… aku tidak percaya kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya!_' jerit batinnya.

"Kita harus sering-sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali beramai-ramai bersama dengan yang lainnya juga. Selama ini kami selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat dan berlibur," kata Eunhyuk terlihat senang dan puas walau sebenarnya ia merasa tidak ingin waktu terus berjalan dan terus tetap seperti ini.

"Gila, sadis…" gumam Yongso tanpa sadar mengatakannya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Donghae, Kangin hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Hankyung hyung pernah sampai jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Kurasa kami butuh liburan," lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Perusahaan kalian keras sekali…" kata Yongso bersimpati, "kupikir perusahaan kalian sama seperti LME, sepertinya aku salah. Kalau LME pasti akan memberikan liburan untuk para artisnya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Perusahaan LME yang kutahu adalah perusahaan dalam bidang industri entertainment dan record label terbesar 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya, "pastinya peraturan mereka lebih ketat dari pada di SM…"

"Tidak juga, LME masih bekerja sama dengan Universal Music Group, Sony Music Entertainment, EMI, dan Warner Music Group. Kalau di Asia itu mungkin dengan Avex Trax dan perusahaan game, Gust Cooperation. Aku lumayan tahu karena aku pernah bekerja di LME sebagai salah satu stafnya."

"Wow, kau pasti sangat hebat bisa sampai bekerja di sana! Dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk masuk LME, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengadakan audisi di Korea…" kata Eunhyuk merajuk, "pada akhirnya aku masuk SM Entertainment."

"Audisi LME hanya dilakukan pada musim semi dan musim panas. Masa _training_nya minimal adalah satu setengah tahun bila orang itu tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun dan bisa sampai tiga tahun lebih bila kau tidak ada kemajuan selama satu tahun pertama," jelas Yongso, "LME itu kalau para artisnya berhasil menyelesaikan rekaman lagu atau album dan dua bulan promosi mereka akan mendapatkan jatah libur selama seminggu lebih. Apabila promosinya berlangsung hingga setengah tahun mereka akan mendapatkan libur selama dua minggu lebih tergantung pekerjaan apa saja yang berhasil dicapai. Kalau untuk para aktor dan model, biasanya tergantung dari kontrak perusahaan film atau produk. Intinya liburan mereka seperti anak sekolahan… Liburan itupun tergantung apakah artis tersebut mau menerimanya atau tidak."

"Saat kuperiksa LME tidak pernah mendapat kerugian apapun dalam finansial maupun nama baiknya. Mereka menerapkan sistem yang disebut 'Take and Give', sistem yang mengutamakan keseimbangan fisik dan mental pekerjanya. Semakin sehat dan kuat mental orang tersebut maka semakin besar kualitasnya dan menghasilkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak," lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau bangga pernah bekerja di sana, Yongso-ah," kata Eunhyuk kagum.

"Tentu saja! Mereka menghargai hak asasi manusia… Tidak menganggap para staf dan artisnya sebagai 'penggali emas', tapi sebagai sebuah keluarga yang saling membantu dan menghargai satu sama lain. Presdir LME adalah orang yang kuhormati… walau beliau agak aneh…"

"A, agak aneh…?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung dan penasaran.

"Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beliau dan kau pasti akan mengerti," jawab Yongso sweatdropped.

"Tapi bukankah beliau orang penting yang sangat sibuk?"

"Itu hal mudah karena beliau adalah pamanku…" jawab Yongso lagi menghindari kontak mata. Ia lalu menghitung dalam hati. 1… 2… 3… _Here we go_~

"Mworago!" seru Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi yang menurut Yongso sangatlah lucu.

"Oppa, reaksimu…" kata Yongso sweatdropped.

"Ahahahaha… maaf, aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja… Oh ya, bagaimana kalau hari libur berikutnya kita pergi ke Pulau Jeju bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Kalau Toki ikut, aku juga ikut. Karena sulit untuk pergi jauh bila ayah tidak mengizinkanku pergi. Ayahku orangnya _overprotective_ sih…" desah Yongso mengingat _appa_-nya yang walaupun orang sibuk akan tetapi tetap menjadi seorang ayah yang perhatian terhadap keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu kau setuju?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Deal," jawab Yongso tersenyum nyengir.

Lalu begitu hari sudah mulai gelap keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Eunhyuk menggandengan tangan Yongso dan mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke rumahnya yang… **WOW**, besarnya~. Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat berbalik, Yongso mengecup pipi pemuda tersebut dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ahem, mansion, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih syok.

Tapi kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajah 'ganteng' pemuda tersebut yang sudah bersemu merah dan lalu ia berjalan pulang menuju apartemen asrama Super Junior dengan bahagianya. (Apakah dia sambil skipping a.k.a. melompat-lompat dengan riangnya ya?)


	4. Drunken Night, Fear Her For Your Safety!

Forth update~! Third Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 03: Drunken Night, Fear Her For Your Safety! Little Thing of The Past**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menikmati _dumplings_ atau kue bola beserta dim sum dengan arak atau bir setelah bekerja keras. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh manajer Ilsan ketika menikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah disebutkan tadi. Ia dan Toki pergi ke tempat makan yang menyediakan dumplings, setelah Toki merajuk karena tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menulis lagu barunya di hotel. Mereka memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai pada saat malam-malam seperti saat ini. Tapi Toki langsung memandang heran ke arah manajernya setelah melihat restoran itu dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Hankyung dari Super Junior(para fansnya Hankyung pasti tahu itu toko punya siapa…). Tapi Ilsan hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil tempat duduk di paling pojok. Mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh pemiliknya.

Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau Toki seorang selebritis ternama karena penampilannya sekarang jauh dari penampilan seorang seleb. Ia memakai kacamata dan bando dengan telinga kucing. Dia terlihat seperti seorang maniak.

Toki kembali sibuk di depan laptop yang juga ia bawa bersamanya, menulis lirik lagu sambil mendengarkan instrument musik lagunya dari _earphones_ yang tersambung dengan laptop. Ilsan yang memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk Toki, ia tahu dibalik sifatnya yang seperti anak-anak itu Toki adalah _workholic_. Itupun bila pekerjaannya sama sekali belum kelar. Sementara manajer Ilsan dengan bahagianya minum bir, Toki dengan gilanya mengetik seperti sedang kesetanan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti penulis dikejar _deadline_. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sadar ketika segerombol orang menghampiri meja mereka (jelas saja, volume-nya hampir _max_ gimana dia mau sadar?).

Ketujuh member Super Junior-M memutuskan untuk nongkrong(ceileh, bahasa gue…) di kedai alias restoran dumplings milik ibunya Hankyung. Dan begitu sampai di sana mereka melihat Ilsan dan Toki yang duduk di pojokan. Toki tampak sibuk sedangkan Ilsan terlihat santai dan rileks. Siwon dan Donghae sebagai orang yang ramah dan sosialis pergi menghampiri meja tersebut untuk menyapa kedua orang di pojokan ini. Diikuti oleh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, Henry, dan Hankyung yang baru saja selesai menyapa ibunya.

"Ilsan hyung?" sapa Siwon sambil menepuk pundak pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Ilsan menoleh ke belakangnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Lalu senyuman ramah tertempel di wajahnya. "Oh, Siwon-ssi dan member Super Junior-M yang lain juga! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini tanpa manajer kalian?" tanyanya.

"Ini restoran milik ibuku, hyung. Seharusnya kami yang menanyakan hal itu kepada kalian," jawab Hankyung melirik ke arah Toki yang masih sibuk sendiri dan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Oh, benarkah? Kami kemari karena Toki katanya tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di hotel, jadi kali pilih tempat ini walau sebenarnya aku heran bagaimana bisa sebuah toko memasang begitu banyak foto artis, tapi hal itu sudah terjawab sekarang…." jelas Ilsan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Toki?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki yang masih mengetik seperti sedang kerasukan.

"Menulis lagu untuk single barunya," jawab Ilsan sambil memakan makanannya.

Donghae yang penasaran berjalan mendekati Toki dan duduk di kursi di sebelah gadis itu. Tapi Toki tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sementara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakang Toki lagi. Donghae mencolek-colek Toki untuk meminta perhatiannya tapi gadis itu hanya menggeram dan membuat Donghae takut dan berlindung di belakang Siwon.

Posisi Donghae langsung digantikan oleh Hankyung. Dengan senyum jahilnya ia mencopot sebelah _earphone_ yang tercantol di kuping gadis itu. Hal yang dilakukan oleh Hankyung berikutnya benar-benar tidak disangka-sangka. Hankyung meniup telinga Toki. (Iseng amat sih ini orang… -_-")

Toki bukannya menjerit atau apa akan tetapi malah langsung terjungkal setelah melompat kaget(malang banget nasibnya…). Barulah ia menyadari kehadiran para member SJ-M ketika mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama Siwon, Donghae, dan Hankyung.

"Yaa, jangan terlalu terpaku terhadap pekerjaanmu atau jadinya akan seperti ini," ujar manajer Ilsan sambil menahan tawanya.

Toki melotot ke arah Ilsan dan menggumamkan kata-kata rutukan yang entah dalam bahasa apa. Lalu ia dibantu berdiri oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian ia melotot ke arah Hankyung yang langsung diam membeku karena Toki tidak menahan dirinya lagi. "You_… I will get it back to you and you'll regret it,_" desisnya penuh dengan racun. (ular?atau teko?)

"Toki, lepaskan dia. Kau telah membekukannya," kata Ilsan, "_remember your promise, little girl._"

Setelah Toki berkedip beberapa kali lalu mendelik ke arah Ilsan. "Akan kuberitahu calon istrimu tentang isi laptopmu," ancam Toki.

"Hoo~, jadi kau mengancamku?" balas Ilsan.

"Toki-ssi, Ilsan hyung, tenanglah, saat ini kita berada di tempat umum," kata Siwon sebagai pecinta damai berusaha melerai keduanya.

Toki menghela nafas, melepaskan segala kekesalannya ke udara. Ia lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas laptop. Lalu ia menutup mata kirinya sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas pinggangnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah tempat _contact lens_ dan botol kecil. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Toki berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membetulkan letak _colored soft lens_ mata kirinya yang bergeser karena terjatuh tadi.

Dan ketika ia kembali, delapan cowok itu(termasuk Ilsan…) telah saling berbaur dan saling mengobrol. Toki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di tempatnya semula, di paling ujung, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Toki lagi setelah pulih dari ketakutannya mengambil bando bertelinga kucing yang ada di atas kepalanya Toki. Cewek satu ini cuek saja dan terus mengetik. Sementara itu Donghae, Ryeowook, Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon bernarsis ria dengan bando kucing tersebut dengan Zhou Mi yang memotret mereka.

Hankyung yang duduk berseberangan dengan Toki mengajak bicara gadis itu, "Kau juga makanlah," sambil mendorong sebuah piring penuh dengan makanan.

Toki kembali menghela nafas dan mengambil sumpitnya. Sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ia mengatakan, "_Itadakimasu,_" sebelum mengambil sepotong makanan. Tapi sumpitnya Ilsan menghentikan gerakan Toki. "_What are you doing? Move it,_" perintahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin alergimu kambuh lagi dan masuk rumah sakit sih tidak apa-apa," kata Ilsan menarik kembali sumpitnya.

"_Is it a pork?_" tanya Toki.

"Mworago? Pok?" balas tanya Donghae yang salah dengar.

"Maksudnya daging babi, Donghae hyung," jelas Henry yang jago berbahasa Inggris.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang ini," kata Hankyung menukar makanan bermasalah(bagi Toki) tersebut dengan makanan lain yang tidak mengandung daging babi.

"Thanks…" ucap Toki mulai makan.

"Sepertinya Hankyung hyung dan Toki-ssi terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri. Hankyung hyung sebagai istrinya dan Toki-ssi sebagai suaminya," cibir Zhou Mi. Mendengar hal itu yang lain tertawa terkecuali Hankyung yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan Toki yang berwajah kosong.

"You, '_Seasoning_'… thank you for making it funny," kata Toki dengan sarkatis walau ia tersenyum manis dengan aura gelap dan berat di sekitarnya.

Zhou Mi langsung merinding. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook yang sensitif sama yang begituan. Ilsan sempat tertawa kecil ketika mendengar '_nickname_' Zhou Mi. Ia tahu kalau _nickname_ tersebut berasal dari pelesetan nama Zhou Mi menjadi sebutan bumbu dalam bahasa Jepang, yaitu _Chomiryo_. (-_-")

"Yaa, tidak sepatutnya kau membuat _nickname_ aneh-aneh terhadap juniormu," tegur Ilsan. Tapi delikan mata Toki mampu membuatnya tutup mulut.

Tidak lama kemudian perasaan tidak enak tersebut hilang begitu mereka sudah minum-minum. Hanya Toki yang tidak ikut minum dan malah bermain Starcraft dari laptopnya begitu pekerjaannya beres. Tapi ia cepat bosan karena terlalu sering menang. Dan pada akhirnya kedelapan 'bocah' itu berakhir mabuk dan tertidur. Bahkan hingga Siwon yang religius dan taat beragama itu juga tumbang setelah dipaksa minum oleh Ilsan.

Toki berbicara kepada ibunya Hankyung yang ia tahu dari pembicaraan para 'bocah' tersebut saat sedang minum-minum. Dan ia menitip orang-orang mabuk ini kepada beliau sebelum pergi dan membayar seluruh tagihannya. Toki kemabli sendirian ke hotel dan istirahat untuk besok.

Keesokan paginya di Seoul, di kediaman keluarga Song. Yongso masih tampak bahagia saat sarapan bersama keluarganya. Hyesun merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku kakaknya dan berharap kalau kakaknya itu tidak membenturkan dirinya di suatu tempat. Ayah dan ibunya hanya saling berpandangan dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua tahu saja kalau putri mereka sedang jatuh cinta, toh mereka juga mengalami masa muda.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, nak?" tanya Ibu kepada putri sulungnya.

"Hm, aku belum mempunyai rencana apa-apa…" jawab Yongso.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di perusahaan appa? Dengan kemampuanmu tidak akan sulit," kata Ayahnya.

"Appa, aku tidak ingin dimanja… Lagipula Lorry ahjussi sudah menawarkan pekerjaan lamaku di LME dan aku akan mulai bekerja musim gugur ini," ujar Yongso sambil tersenyum ceria.

Tiba-tiba Hyesun menjerit, "Aah! Aku hampir telat!" Lalu ia berbalik ke arah kakaknya dan melakukan aegyo terhadap kakak perempuannya sendiri, "Unni~, antarkan aku dong~."

"Lho? Bukannya kau lebih senang jalan kaki?" sindir Yongso tidak terpengaruh dengan serangan aegyo adiknya.

"Tapi Donghae oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa masih ada di Cina~," rengek Hyesun.

"Aish, anak ini… mereka baru akan kembali minggu depan bersama Toki-ah, masa aku harus mengantarmu ke sekolah selama seminggu sih?" protes Yongso.

"Ayolah, unni!" rengek Hyesun semakin menjadi.

"Antarkan saja, Yongso-ah. Besok appa akan menyiapkan supir untuk Hyesun-ah," kata Ayah mereka.

"Baiklah…" desah Yongso merasa kalah.

Akhirnya Yongso mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah dengan mobil Audi R8 miliknya yang merupakan hadiah kelulusan dari ayahnya. Tapi Yongso lebih menyukai transportasi umum dari pada mobil pribadi.

Dan Hyesun ini mentang-mentang SIM kakaknya baru saja jadi langsung minta diantarkan dengan mobil baru. Hyesun sekali…

"Unni, ada pesan masuk tuh!" kata Hyesun ketika ponsel Yongso berbunyi dan berkelap-kelip.

"Bacakan, Hyesun-ah. Aku 'kan sedang menyetir," suruhnya.

Hyesun mengambil ponsel kakaknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk, "Dari Siyong unni…"

_Hari ini pekerjaan cepat selesai, aku akan segera pulang untuk mendengar hasil 'date'-mu kemarin^^. Uwoooo~ manajer dan para member SJ-M pada bau alkohol~! xO Mereka memang 'edan' minum-minum semalaman hingga tumbang, payahnya… xD lol. Oh ya, member SJ akan ikut dalam pembuatan MV remake 'Lost Children' versi Korea lho~! Tidak hanya mereka sih tapi juga artis Korea yang lainnya. :D Oh ya, temui aku di kantor LME besok lusa ya~ Aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahmu karena aku akan dikarantina di studio hu..hu..hu… T^T G2g… see ya later. Love ya, cousin! —Toki _

"Wow, ternyata rumor yang beredar di Internet itu benar! Super Junior akan bekerja sama dengan Siyong unni!" seru Hyesun.

"Mwo? Di Internet sudah beredar rumor seperti itu?" respon Yongso agak sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, sejak SM Entertainment mengungkapkannya para _netter_ pada membicarakannya. Ada respon positif dan ada juga respon negatif. Tapi yang paling mengerikannya sekarang para anti-fans juga menargetkan Siyong unni selain Hankyung oppa," jelas Hyesun.

"Bagaimana dengan LME, Hyesun-ah?" tanya Yongso.

"Tidak ada konfirmasi, jadi kupikir itu hanya rumor biasa," jawab Hyesun.

"Sudah kuduga, perusahaan mereka menarik perhatian publik dengan keberhasilannya bisa bekerja sama dengan artis papan atasnya LME," gumam Yongso. Kedua tangannya menggenggam setiran dengan erat hingga kepalan tangannya menjadi putih.

Sementara itu siang hari di Cina, tepatnya di bandara. Para member Super Junior-M dan manajer Ilsan masih menderita rasa sakit bekas mabuk mereka semalam. Para member SJ-M pun ditegur oleh manajer mereka. Toki tidak bisa lebih puas dari saat ketika ia melhat para member SJ-M seperti anak sekolah yang sedang dimarahi oleh guru(manajer) mereka.

"Toki, minta obat dong," pinta manajer Ilsan.

"Kau ini… siapa suruh minum-minum sampai mabuk begitu ," gerutu Toki sambil memberikan aspirin kepada manajernya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… mumpung ada teman minum," sahut pria itu sambil meneguk dua butir aspirin. "Oh ya, begitu sampai di Seoul, kau pulanglah dan ambil baju ganti dan segala macam perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan karena rekaman akan dimulai nanti malam. Produser Kim Sang dan Louis sudah tiba di sana sejak kemarin. Lalu besoknya kau harus tampil bersama grupmu, 7Oceans(baca: Seven Oceans) di M! Countdown untuk perilisan lagu baru kalian."

"Aku tahu… lagu 'No Other' 'kan? Aku, Louis, dan El sampai dikurung hanya untuk menulis lagunya. Dan sekarang aku akan kembali dikarantina sampai syuting MV 'Lost Children' pada pertengahan Juli ini," sahut Toki mulai merasa bosan. Efek dari kata-katanya Ilsan mulai habis dan ia akan kembali menjadi Toki yang mengkhawatirkan. "Aku harap ada yang bisa re-record lagu itu tanpa membuang inti lagu itu," tambahnya.

"Jangan lupa kau juga ada janji _check up_ di rumah sakit milik keluargamu cabang Seoul," peringat Ilsan. Ia harus berkali-kali mengingatkan sesuatu untuk Toki karena sepertinya gadis itu selalu melupakan hal-hal penting untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit, kau lihat sendiri 'kan aku sudah lama tidak kambuh lagi," protes Toki membenci ide untuk ke rumah sakit melakukan _check up_.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Atau aku akan memberitahu Yongso-ssi agar dia membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

"_No, thank you. I'll do it alone,_" jawab Toki langsung dan tegas.

Beberapa hari kemudian Yongso jadi semakin sering pergi jalan-jalan dan saling teleponan dengan Eunhyuk. Dan hubungan mereka semakin berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih romantis walau belum sampai pada tahap pacaran.

Tapi yang paling aneh bagi Yongso adalah sepupunya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya setelah pertemuan mereka empat hari yang lalu. Ketika ia tanyakan kepada Naomi, salah satu member cewek 7Oceans, katanya Toki sedang kembali dikurung bersama member 7Oceans yang lain dan tim rekaman mereka di studio lantai 4 seperti biasa. Tapi ketika hari berubah menjadi seminggu Yongso jadi semakin khawatir dan pada saat hari libur ia mengajak Eunhyuk yang menyeret Hankyung juga untuk mengunjungi Toki di LME.

Ketika sampai di sana mereka bertiga melihat Toki di lobby ketika gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang pria.

"Toki!" panggil Yongso.

Gadis yang dipanggil langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara sepupunya yang sangat ia kenal. "Oh, Yongso-ah. Eh? Kau bersama Eunhyukkie dan Hankyung-ssi…" katanya.

"Yaa! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu!" bentak Yongso merasa kesal sekaligus lega.

"Just wait a minute, okay? I still have some conversations with this people," kata Toki berusaha menenangkan Yongso.

Barulah Yongso sadar siapa orang-orang yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Toki. "Ogata-ssi! Dicky!" seru Yongso terkejut tapi suaranya terdengar senang. "Tapi kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Mereka datang kemari untuk pembuatan MV 'Lost Children'. Ah, Hankyung-ssi, Eunhyukkie, biar kuperkenalkan kalian pada dua orang ini. Pria yang berwajah baby-face ini adalah produser film dan sutradara Hiroaki Ogata dan pria bertubuh raksasa ini adalah kepala _Editor Film and Graphics_, Dicky Paker, kalian cukup memanggilnya Dicky-babo," kata Toki sambil memperkenalkan dua orang 'penting' dan 'hebat' dalam dunia perfilman.

"Hey!" protes Dicky saat mendengar nama panggilannya.

"_Hiroaki, Dick, meet two of Super Junior's members, Han Geng and Eunhyuk,_" kata Toki melanjutkan perkenalan tersebut dan tidak menghiraukan Dicky yang protes.

"_Nice to meet you,_" sapa Hiroaki Ogata, sutradara muda yang baru berusia 27 tahun. Dia terkenal baik hati dan ramah. Film-film buatannya selalu mendapatkan penghargaan.

"_Hey, boys. Nice to meet ya!_" sapa Dicky atau Dick dengan riangnya.

"_N, nice to meet you too,_" jawab Hankyung dan Eunhyuk dengan _broken English_.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok lusa ya, Toki-san," kata Hiroaki tersenyum. Ia tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Korea sehingga ia hanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang mumpung ada Dick yang ahli bahasa asing.

"_Right, day after tomorrow. And we have a deal…_" sahut Toki tersenyum sinis.

"Aku mengerti… Ayo, Dick… Jaa ne," kata Hiroaki lalu menyeret Dick pergi.

Toki menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia bertanya kepada tiga orang yang tidak disangka-sangka ini, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga datang kemari?"

"Aish, kau ini sudah seminggu tidak menghubungiku! Aku khawatir tahu!" bentak Yongso.

"_Really?_" tanya Toki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia mengecek tanggal di ponselnya. "Oh, kau benar. Sudah seminggu berlalu. Aku pun tidak sadar karena dikarantina terus di studio."

"K, karantina?" kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Kau gila…" tambah Hankyung.

"Tapi setelah rekaman terakhir ini aku sudah bebas dan diliburkan. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita main ke Lotte World? Aku yang traktir deh…" ajak Toki yang ingin pergi main setelah dikurung saat musim panas.

"Mau! Mau!" seru Yongso dan Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi kalian harus menunggu rekamanku selesai selama satu jam. Tidak masalahkan?" tanya Toki.

"Tidak masalah~," jawab Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Yongso.

"Yaa, kalau ketahuan manajer mampuslah kita, Eunhyukkie," sela Hankyung.

"B, benar juga," kata Eunhyuk langsung bermuram durja.

"Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab, kita tunjukan siapa 'superior' di sini," kata Toki dengan senyum sinis dan mengerikan membuat tiga orang yang lainnya merinding.

Kemudian mereka ke studio di lantai 4, lantainya proyek rekaman Toki atau Toki's Project. Dan dipakai juga sebagai ruang rekaman 7Oceans untuk sementara. Di dalam sudah ada Kim Sang, produser rekaman; lalu Louis Veiniebel , co-producer dan composer yang berambut hitam dan bermata biru, dia adalah komposer tetapnya Toki's Project; lalu lima orang member 7Oceans selain Toki: Cerberus alias Kero sang leader, El, Rusty, Asuka, dan Naomi. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi tapi dia absen karena studinya.

"Annyeong~! Kita bertemu lagi~!" seru Naomi dengan cerianya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo, Yongso! Kemana saja kau?" sapa Louis tersenyum nyengir.

"Baik, Louis. Sama sekali tidak ada kerjaan sampai musim gugur nanti," sahut Yongso yang mengerti bahasanya Louis kalau menyapa.

"Yongso-chan~!" seru Asuka sambil meluncurkan dirinya ke arah Yongso dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Sementara di sisi lain Eunhyuk langsung tegang dan dalam hati ia merasa cemburu.

Toki yang menyadarinya hanya tertawa kecil. "_C'mon Asuka, Rusty, El. Let's begin our hymmnos recording…_" katanya sambil melepaskan Asuka dari Yongso dan menyeretnya ke dalam ruang rekaman. Rusty dan El mengikuti di belakang.

"Hey, Yongso, apakah kau mau memainkan bagian piano pada saat _premium concert_-nya Toki bulan Agustus nanti? Aku harus memainkan bagian biolanya sih," tawar Louis dengan sebatang _pocky_ di mulutnya.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Yongso, "kalau 'Stories' atau 'Innocent Days' aku tidak bisa, tekniknya terlalu sulit."

"Bukan, tapi lagu kesukaanmu kok… 'Fields of Hope' dan 'A Perfect Dream'…" jawab Louis dengan tiga batang pocky di mulutnya.

"Benarkah! Aku mau!" seru Yongso merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu sudah dipastikan Yongso yang ambil bagian piano, hyung," kata Louis kepada Kim Sang.

"Ya," sahut Kim Sang mengangguk, "Yongso-ssi, datanglah kemari untuk latihan saat kau bisa. Louis akan melatihmu."

"Baik!" seru Yongso.

"Oi, kami sudah siap nih!" kata Asuka dari dalam ruang rekaman.

Keempat orang itu membentuk sebuah formasi. Dengan Toki berada di ujung kiri siap dengan _headphones_-nya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Oke, _recording Hymmnos song 'Sonwe Sphilar Sarla Sol'. Asuka, focus on high octave,_" kata Kim Sang sambil mulai memutar instrument musik.

Ketika suara ketiga cowok itu menyatu menjadi sebuah harmoni, suara merdu dan beroktaf tinggi milik Toki merespon harmoni tersebut dan melebur menjadi satu harmoni . Ketika mulai memasuki bagian lirik, suara Toki meredam suara berat ketiga cowok tersebut dan membentuk sebuah harmoni baru.

Yongso yang terpana tanpa sadar mengucapkan, "Bird Calls…"

"Yup, inilah _Bird Calls_, sinkronisasi hati mereka yang menjadi suara lalu harmoni. Yang menemukan teknik ini adalah Louis dan Toki untuk menciptakan Hymmnos bersama Akira Tsuchiya. Sebuah lagu yang berasal dari hati penyanyinya…" jelas Cerberus yang bersandar di sofa.

Begitu satu lagu selesai, dilanjutkan dengan lagu lain yang menjadi solonya Toki. Yongso dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih terpana.

Di luar keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku. Yongso menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk dan pemuda tersebut hanya merangkulnya atau lebih tepatnya memeluknya seperti biasa. Tanpa bertukar sepatah katapun mereka saling mengerti. Perasaan keduanya sama-sama berkecamuk setelah mendengarkan nyanyian yang memilukan hati.

Lalu Eunhyuk teringat sesuatu. "Yongso-ah, waktu itu di telepon katanya kau ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadaku," katanya.

"Benar juga," sahut Yongso baru mengingatnya kembali. Ia lalu mengambil buku agendanya dari dalam tas dan membuka halaman yang terlipat untuk menahan sesuatu, sebuah foto.

"Sebuah foto?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Lihat baik-baik," perintah Yongso pelan. "Ini adalah foto kelulusan Toki dari CUN sekitar 7-8 tahun yang lalu. Yang ini Toki dan di sebelah kanannya adalah Louis sunbae, mereka teman kuliah. Tapi aku ingin kau melihat orang ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke gambar seorang pemuda yang berada di samping Toki juga.

"Bukankah ini Hankyung hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya.

"Iya, Hankyung hyung seperti ini waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya," jawab Eunhyuk.

Ekspresi muka Yongso berubah ceria. Ia langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Terima kasih, Eunhyuk oppa!" Tapi kesenangannya tidak berlangsung lama. "Tunggu, kalau begitu cinta pertamanya Toki adalah Hankyung-ssi…" tukasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Lihat ini," kata Yongso sambil membalik foto tersebut.

Di balik foto tersebut terdapat tulisan tangan Toki, dalam beberapa bahasa. Bahasa pertama, kalimat pertama bertuliskan:

_Qui sont dans le côté droit est mon partenaire et qui sont dans le côté gauche est mon premier amour._

"Apa artinya?' tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti satu katapun.

"Ini bahasa Perancis, oppa. Artinya, 'yang berada di sebelah kananku adalah partnerku dan yang berada di sisi kiriku adalah cinta pertamaku.' Di bawahnya ada lanjutannya tapi ditulis dalam bahasa Jerman dan aku tidak tahu bahasa Jerman…" kata Yongso menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya Toki itu menguasai berapa bahasa sih?" gumam Eunhyuk sweatdropped.

"Kalau paragraf terakhir dengan bahasa Inggris, jadi aku mengerti…" kata Yongso.

_If my parents won't give my pieces heart back, then he's the last person who holds my important feelings that called 'Love' to repair my shattered heart to be one piece again. If I lose my memories, the word that he often told me will bring it back. Even if I forget about him, but my heart will always remember him. The one I love very much, and will last forever. Thank you for loving me even in just a short time. I'm happy. You're my precious memory. Thank you…_

Setelah Yongso menjelaskan artinya, mata Eunhyuk sampai berkaca-kaca. Pemuda ini memang mudah terharu dan menangis.

"Tapi seharusnya Hankyung hyung ingat dengan Toki," kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak mungkin, oppa. Lagipula waktu itu wajah Toki lebih kekanak-kanakan, seperti baru berusia 7 tahun saja…" bantah Yongso, "dulu wajahku juga seperti itu."

"Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti," kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum khasnya. Ia tidak pernah kehabisan ide.

"Tapi jangan menyebutkan nama Toki, karena saat itu dia dipanggil 'shigan' atau 'shin'."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali dibuat bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi katanya dulu dia dipanggil begitu…"

"Shigan? Maksudnya 'waktu'(sigan)?"

"Mworago?"

"Aku dengar dari Sungmin hyung kalau namanya Toki memiliki huruf hanja 'si'(waktu) tapi katanya kalau di Jepang cara bacanya ada dua cara berbeda," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tidak heran nama Koreanya adalah 'Si'yong…" gumam Yongso.

"Jadi, permainan baru kita adalah main detektif-detektifan menyelidiki hubungan antara Hankyung hyung dan Toki? Kedengarannya menarik," kata Eunhyuk tersenyum nyengir.

Yongso memandangi Eunhyuk sebentar lalu memanggilnya, "Eunhyuk oppa, mendekatlah sebentar." Eunhyuk menurut saja dan… Cup! Yongso kembali mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Warna pink menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Gomawo…" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba Naomi, Asuka, dan Rusty keluar dari ruang studio sambil tertawa. Yang paling besar tertawanya adalah Asuka yang bisa terdengar hingga sampai ke lantai dasar. Lalu disusul oleh Cerberus dan El yang keluar sambil tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Lalu Kim Sang yang tetap tenang. Kemudian Louis yang keluar sambil merangkul Hankyung dengan akrabnya. Dan terakhir Toki dengan wajah _blank_ tapi mulutnya membisikkan bahasa alien.

"_Don't have home to come back… But there is someone who cares… A home for us to come back… We're the lost children~,_" nyanyi Naomi, Asuka, dan Rusty seperti orang mabuk.

"Aigoo, kapan kalian dewasanya? Ck, ck," ucap Kim Sang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan-kapan~," jawab ketiganya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Oh! Eunhyukkie~!" seru Naomi berlari ke arah Yongso dan Eunhyuk.

Sebelum Naomi bisa menerjang Eunhyuk—Yongso telah mencegahnya. Dengan bahasa Jepang ia berkata, "Dia milikku, Naomi. Jangan kau coba-coba untuk mendekatinya," dengan penuh racun di setiap katanya.

Naomi pun cemberut dan merajuk, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi isengnya. _Ini tidak baik_. "Oohh~ Yongso punya pacar~! Nii-san, dengar, Yongso-chan punya pacar~!" seru Naomi dalam bahasa Jepang. Ia mengerti betul situasi Yongso saat ini dan dia sangat mendukung Yongso.

Rusty, kakaknya Naomi langsung tertawa bersama _soulmate_-nya, Asuka. Mereka memang jago dan benar-benar bisa membaca situasi yang tidak terucapkan. Cerberus dan El pun ikut tertawa juga setelah mengerti maksud Naomi.

Dengan isengnya Cerberus berkata, "Yongso-chan, gambatte ne? Serang saja langsung saat sedang tidak ada penjagaan! Hajar terus sampai dapat!" tentu saja dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti oleh Eunhyuk, keberuntungan untuk Yongso.

"Yaa! Kero-kero, kau merusak pikiran suciku!" jerit Yongso sambil melempar sebuah botol air yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan tertuju ke arah Cerberus. Tapi dengan mudahnya Cerberus menghindarinya, sayang sekali. "Cih!" rutuknya.

"_You can't hit me!_" seru Cerberus dengan bangganya.

"_You let your guard down, Ken_," kata Toki sambil menendang pantat Cerberus yang bernama asli Ken L. Belrhoase. Ia menendang dari belakang hingga pemuda itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak indahnya.

"Nice!" seru Yongso, Naomi, Rusty, Asuka, El, dan Louis sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari mereka. Mereka tampak senang sekali ketika Toki menendang Cerberus hingga cowok jangkung itu tumbang. Benar-benar kelompok yang aneh, orang-orang LME ini , mungkin ketularan anehnya Predir LME kali ya?

Tapi pengalaman pertama Hankyung dan Eunhyuk ke LME menjadi pengalamn yang tidak terlupakan dan membuat tertawa. _Thanks to Toki for kicking Cerberus's butt._


	5. Loved, First Kiss, Lost Children

Fifth update~! Forth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 04: Double Date, Loved, First Kiss, Lost Children**

Di lantai dasar LME, Toki yang sudah puas melampiaskan _bad mood_-nya terhadap Cerberus akhirnya bergerak juga untuk mengambil mobilnya di parkiran. Sementara Yongso, Eunhyuk, dan Hankyung menunggu di _lobby_. Ketika di jalan mobil Lamborghini Estoque keluaran terbaru milik Toki tersebut yang ia beli dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri, menarik perhatian orang-orang di jalan. Setelah segala paksaan dan ancaman dari Yongso, Hankyung duduk di depan menemani Toki yang duduk di _driver seat_. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Yongso duduk di belakang.

"Yaa, kenapa kau mengganti mobilmu?" tanya Yongso kepada Toki.

"Mobilku yang biasanya kupakai ada di bengkel gara-gara kemarin manajer Ilsan dan Asuka menabrakkannya. Jadi aku minta orang di villanya kakek untuk mengantarkan mobilku yang ini," jelas Toki.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak menjadi gila seperti waktu di Rainbow Bridge! Di sini ada dua orang tanpa pengalaman disetiri olehmu lho!" seru Yongso.

"Di sini mana bisa, lagipula terlalu ramai," sahut Toki.

"Aish, ternyata aku hanya bisa berdoa saja," dumel Yongso.

Lalu sampailah mereka di Lotte World, tempat yang paling diinginkan oleh ketiga seleb ini untuk bersenang-senang tapi tidak pernah sempat. Walaupun Toki dan Hankyung tenang-tenang saja, tapi tidak untuk Yongso dan Eunhyuk yang sudah _over-excited_. Mereka mendiskusikan permainan apa yang akan mereka pilih.

Entah kenapa awal dari taman bermain selalu identik dengan _roller coaster_. Mereka menaiki French Revolution, _roller coaster_ di Lotte World. Keempatnya berteriak histeris. Tapi Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah Toki(paksaan dari Yongso lagi…) malah mendengar suara 'tawa maniak' dari sebelahnya. Tapi ketika permainan tersebut berakhir tawa maniak tersebut juga tak terdengar lagi. Ketika Hankyung melirik ke arah Toki—gadis itu tampak tenang-tenang saja. Aneh…

Sementara saat Yongso dan Eunhyuk menaiki roller coaster keduanya sama-sama menjerit histeris dan saling berpegangan tangan. Tidak disangka juga Yongso yang keras kepala dan gampang meledak ini bisa histeris seperti itu. Walaupun permainan sudah berakhir tapi genggaman tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas. Keduanya terus berpegangan tangan saat sedang berjalan mencari permainan lain yang akan mereka coba berikutnya.

Berikutnya mereka menaiki The Conquistador atau kapal perompak (di Dufan disebutnya Kora-kora…). Kali ini Toki yang memilih tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang dan yang paling terasa tekanannya saat turun. Tadinya Yongso tidak mau, tapi kata-kata tantangan saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya setuju.

Permainan lain yang mereka coba adalah Gyro Swing dan Gyro Drop(semacam Tornado dan Histeria…). Yongso dan Eunhyuk terlalu bersemangat hingga membabat habis permainan adrenalin seperti permainan-permainan tadi. Ketiga orang dari kelompok mereka menjerit ketika menaiki Gyro Drop kecuali Toki yang hanya diam saja, menutup rapat matanya, dan pucat.

"Toki, kau terlihat pucat…" kata Hankyung ketika melihat Toki yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

Yongso yang dari tadi bersemangat dan ceria malah menampar keningnya. "Aku lupa kalau dia takut ketinggian yang semacam permainan tadi…" gumamnya. "Toki-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Toki. Berdiri saja dia sudah linglung hampir ambruk. "Kalian pergi main saja, aku akan istirahat dulu…"

"Benar nih kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?" tanya Yongso khawatir.

"Aku akan menemaninya, kalian berdua pergi main saja," sela Hankyung sambil membantu Toki untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu~! Ayo, oppa!" seru Yongso sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka siap untuk ronde kedua.

Sementara Hankyung dan Toki pergi ke tempat makan yang disebut 'The Great Wall' untuk istirahat. Toki masih berjalan seperti orang mabuk sehingga Hankyung harus memapahnya agar ia bisa berjalan lurus dan tidak menabrak tiang.

Eunhyuk mengajak Yongso untuk naik Bungee Drop yang tidak beda-beda amat dari Gyro Drop. Pada ronde kedua ini mereka mencoba hampir seluruh permainan di Lotte World. Terlalu menikmati hingga lupa dengan dua orang teman yang mereka tinggalkan.

Karena cuacanya sangat panas Eunhyuk membeli dua _ice cream_ untuk mereka berdua. Yongso dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena melihat Yongso yang menikmati _ice cream_ miliknya, Eunhyuk mencomot _ice cream_ tersebut dan mendapatkan protes dari gadis itu.

"Eunhyuk oppa, kita kesana yuk!" ajak Yongso saat melihat kios _souvenir_.

Di kios tersebut ada berbagai macam _souvenir_ dari gantungan kunci hingga t-shirt. Yongso tertarik dengan bando dengan tanduk setan. Ia memakaikannya ke Eunhyuk dan sebaliknya Eunhyuk memakaikan bando dengan lingkaran malaikat ke Yongso. Jadilah setan dengan malaikat sebagai tawanannya.

'Devil' Eunhyuk dan 'Angel' Yongso sangat menikmati waktu berdua mereka dan memutuskan untuk mencari Hankyung dan Toki karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Saat di 'The Great Wall' setelah menemukan Hankyung dan Toki—Yongso dan Eunhyuk makan dulu karena setelah ini mereka akan menyaksikan Laser Show. Toki mengomentari benda baru yang ada di atas kepala keduanya dan mengatakan kalau seharusnya Yongso yang memakai tanduk setan dan Eunhyuk yang memakai lingkaran malaikat. Karena baginya Yongso lebih '_evil_' dari pada Eunhyuk yang menurutnya '_innocent_'.

Malamnya ketika menonton Laser Show lagi-lagi mereka terpisah. Hal ini terlalu menyenangkan bagi Yongso karena ia bisa kembali berduaan dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi tidak menyenangkan untuk Toki yang harus terus bersama Hankyung. Ia masih merasa tidak nyaman bila berada di dekat pemuda Cina ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata kau kenal dengan Louis," kata Toki tiba-tiba. Baginya sangat aneh melihat Louis akrab dengan Hankyung. Bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi hanya merasa aneh dan janggal saja.

"Mworago?" tanya Hankyung kaget karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara. Ini pertama kalinya Toki mengajaknya bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Louis?" tanya Toki. Seumur hidupnya Louis selalu bersamanya sebagai seorang sahabat dan kakak laki-laki. Mereka tidak terpisahkan bahkan saat Toki pindah ke Jepang, Louis pun ikut pindah. Semua teman Louis adalah temannya juga. Lalu kenapa ia tidak tahu mengenai Hankyung?

"Oh, aku mengenalnya ketika masih kuliah dari salah satu teman perempuannya. Aku di bagian dance dan Louis dari bagian musik. Kami lalu berteman walau hanya selama setahun sampai kelulusan. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia masih mengingatku…" jelas Hankyung tersenyum ketika mengingat masa-masa pertemanannya dengan Louis dulu. Tapi ada seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya. Seseorang yang bisa dikatakan selalu berhubungan dengan Louis.

"Memangnya Lou pernah kuliah di Cina ya?" gumam Toki bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi aku pun tidak menyangka kalau Louis adalah komposer di LME dan juga temanmu," kata Hankyung.

"Toki tidak memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya tapi tetap membalasnya, "Aku dan Louis adalah teman masa kecil. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. Jadi aku cukup kaget begitu tahu kalau kau dan Lou adalah teman."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kau mirip dengan teman perempuannya itu," kata Hankyung.

"Teman perempuan? Maksudmu pacar?" tanya Toki.

"Bukan, tapi hanya teman biasa. Orangnya baik dan sangat ramah, dia selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dia terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya rapuh dan selalu berusaha keras," jawab Hankyung dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Toki sambil menebak-nebak.

"Benar, aku menyukainya sampai sekarang. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada sekarang," jawab Hankyung.

Tiba-tiba Toki merasakan rasa sakit pada dadanya. Toki tidak terlalu tahu emosi apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Amarah? Sedih? Kecewa? Ia tidak tahu selain perasaan tersebut membuatnya ingin berlari dan menangis. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan sekompleks ini sejak ia dibawa oleh kakek buyutnya untuk tinggal di Jepang. Mimpi buruknya terlintas dalam pikirannya dan tanpa disadari olehnya setetes air mata jatuh menetes dari mata kirinya.

"Kurasa orang itu sangat beruntung bisa dicintai olehmu," ucap Toki.

Di tempat lain dengan atmosfir lain pula, Eunhyuk dan Yongso sedang menikmati Laser Show. Sinar berwarna-warni tersebut membuat Yongso terkagum-kagum. Eunhyuk bukannya menonton pertunjukan akan tetapi ia malah memandangi Yongso. Merasa sedang dilihati Yongso menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk sambil berwajah heran.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di mukaku?" tanya Yongso.

Eunhyuk merasa malu karena tertangkap basah. Tapi untuk menutupinya ia malah tertawa kecil. Dengan tangannya yang besar ia menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Yongso. "Apakah pertunjukannya terlalu seru hingga aku tidak kelihatan?" sindirnya.

"Yaa, memangnya kau Invinsible Man?" balas Yongso sambil memukul pelan pundaknya Eunhyuk. "Habisnya aku tidak pernah kemari sih…"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali?"

Yongso mengangguk. "Ng, dari dulu aku terlalu sibuk belajar sehingga tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain seperti ini… Kesenanganku satu-satunya hanya bermain musik dan saat pertemuan keluarga. Tapi sekarang berbeda karena oppa selalu mengajakku pergi, aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari sekarang…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Bisa-bisa Eunhyuk kehilangan kontrol nih….

Eunhyuk merasa tidak tahan lagi. Setiap Yongso tersenyum manis seperti itu selalu membuatnya ingin menciumnya. Dan disinilah mereka, setelah saling berpandangan keduanya saling mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu. Sebuah ciuman suci. Kemudian bibir mereka berpisah dan wajah keduanya menjadi merah padam.

'A, apa yang telah terjadi? Kyaaaa~ yang tadi itukan ciuman pertamaku~!' jerit Yongso dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja karena terlalu kaget dan senang.

"Maaf…" ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"T, tidak apa-apa…" sahut Yongso juga malau-malu. (lovey-dovey)

Ketika bareng-bareng berjalan ke parkiran Toki merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di antara Eunhyuk dan sepupunya(tidak heran, member 7Oceans selalu mudah menyadari situasi…). Dari sikap Yongso yang sesekali menyentuh bibirnya, Toki langsung mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga baik Yongso maupun Eunhyuk sama-sama terlalu ekspresif dan terlalu mudah ditebak.

Lalu Toki menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari dua orang lainnya, merangkulnya seperti sahabat apalagi tinggi badan mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Setelah cukup jauh dari dua pasang telinga lainnya, Toki pun bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan, "Yaa, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

"… aku menciumnya…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"What!"

"Aku sempat terbawa suasana dan…"

"Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali. Eunhyukkie, aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya," kata Toki sambil mendesah. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya! Aku 'kan hanya menceritakannya kepada Donghae!"

"Perasaanmu itu mudah terbaca tahu. Cepat atau lambat yang lainnya juga akan menyadarinya."

"Pantas saja tadi Leeteuk hyung tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Haa? Dia sudah mengetahuinya? Teliti juga dia…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan kacamata yang tadi ia pinjam dari Toki dan mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik.

Toki memakai kembali kacamata yang selalu ia pakai untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung. "Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti. Aku saja masih bingung apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapa ganggang bulat putih satu itu," kata Toki sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya alias jempol.

"Yaa, dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa kau selalu bersikap berbeda terhadap Hankyung hyung. Semua member Super Junior pun bertanya-tanya," ujar Eunhyuk.

"… kita teman 'kan?" tanya Toki.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau diam karena Yongso pun tidak tahu hal ini…" kata Toki dengan dinginnya lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Perjalanan pulang sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai obrolan. Suasana dan aura di dalam bercampur aduk. Dari depan di kursi _driver_ adalah aura gelap, di sampingnya aura biru yang tenang tapi kebingungan, di belakangnya aura ungu dan hijau yang tenteram tapi gugup, dan terakhir aura pink yang bahagia dan penuh romantisme.

Setelah mengantarkan dua member Suju ke dorm mereka, Toki berniat mengantarkan Yongso pulang ke rumahnya, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin pulang dan ingin menginap di apartemennya Toki. Rasanya Yongso ingin menuangkan perasaannya saat ini dalam _girl talks_ yang suka mereka lakukan. Toki setuju saja walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lelah setelah dikurung di studio selama seminggu. Tapi untuk sementara ini lebih baik kalau dirinya memakai topeng yang cuek tapi selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang.

Hari pertama syuting _re-make_ MV 'Lost Children' akan dilakukan hari ini di sebuah club. Yongso datang ke lokasi setelah Toki memohon-mohon agar dirinya datang. Dia tidak tahu kalau Toki merencanakan sesuatu.

MV ini adalah sebuah _short film_ seperti MV 'Lost Children' versi lainnya. Lost Children pun sudah ada _movie_-nya yang berseri seperti Harry Potter dan Twilight Saga. Berkisah tentang anak-anak yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orang tua ataupun keluarganya, tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang hingga mereka berada di jalan yang salah. Tapi secercah harapan untuk hidup menjadi petualangan anak-anak itu. _Movie_ dan MV arahan Sutradara Hiroaki Ogata itu telah mendapat berbagai macam penghargaan. Penulis ceritanya? Tentu saja Toki bersama dengan para sepupu dan teman-temannya.

Orang-orang dibalik layar yang ikut dalam pembuatan MV ini adalah para staf perfilman yang terkenal. Makanya banyak artis Korea yang mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan MV ini. Siapa tahu mereka terpilih untuk ikut dalam film Lost Children seri selanjutnya. Apalagi film tersebut bertaraf Internasional dan termasuk film _action Hollywood_.

Artis-artis pemusik seperti Lee Hyori, Se7en, Rain, Kim Jeonghoon, , Gummy, Wheesung, Solbi, Brown Eyed Girls, Jewelry, Wonder Girls, Girl's Generation, KARA, The Grace, Big Bang, Dong Bang Shin Ki, SS501, Super Junior, SHINee, Supernova, 2AM, 2PM, Kim Joon dari T-Max, dan bahkan Shinhwa mendaftarkan diri. Artis-artis yang sudah terpilih duluan barulah Kim Jeonghoon, Rain, Se7en, Lee Hyori, dan Kim Joon personil T-Max. Lalu Super Junior, SS501, dan 2PM terpilih. Tapi member 2PM pun tidak semuanya yang ikut, hanya Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Taecyeon, dan Jaebeom. Lalu Big Bang, SHINee, dan Solbi masuk ke dalam daftar. Pengumuman terakhir adalah Girl's Generation, Wonder Girls, Brown Eyed Girls, dan KARA juga masuk ke dalam daftar.

Tapi ternyata Lee Hyori tidak dapat hadir karena suatu urusan. Dan anehnya tanpa panik sedikit pun mereka sudah menunjuk orang lain lagi untuk menggantikannya, yaitu Yongso. Barulah gadis itu sadar kalau semua hal ini telah direncanakan. Pencetus idenya siapa lagi kalau bukan Toki yang bekerja sama dengan Dick. Yongso hanya bisa berharap ia tidak mendapatkan peran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kali ini harapannya tidak dikabulkan. Ia malah mendapat peran sebagai salah satu Lost Children yang merupakan seductress atau _mistress of seduction_. Benar-benar berlawanan dari karakternya!

Dalam adegannya, Yongso harus menggoda beberapa cowok dan bertingkah sebagai Mistress harem tersebut(wkwk, _seductive_…). Dan anggota haremnya adalah Wooyoung(2PM), Taeyang(Big Bang), Eunhyuk(Suju), Jonghyun(SHINee), dan Hyungjoon(SS501). Setidaknya ada tiga orang yang ia kenal.

Begitu juga dengan TOP Big Bang yang berperan sebagai _Master of Seduction_ alias _Casanova_. Anggota haremnya adalah Taeyeon, Yuri, Tiffany, dan Seohyun dari Girl's Generation. Menurut Yongso peran TOP pas sekali walau ia tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung.

Jungmin 'SS501' dan Yesung menjadi bartender. Kangin dan Shindong menjadi _bodyguard private room_. Rain sebagai bos mafia dan anggotanya: Leeteuk, Heechul, Daesung 'Big Bang', serta Minho dan Onew 'SHINee'. Yongsaeng sebagai _playboy_ dekat bar. Donghae, Taemin 'SHINee', dan Sooyoung 'SNSD' sebagai _stage dancer_.

Toki berperan sebagai _boss drug dealers_ atau pengedar dengan Se7en sebagai tangan kanannya. G-Dragon juga sebagai _drug dealer_. Kim Hyunjoong dan Kim Kyujong dari SS501 beserta Taecyeon '2PM' menjadi bodyguard _'boss' drug dealer_. Dan Kim Jeonghoon sebagai _informan_ mereka.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Key, Solbi, Sunny, Jessica, Hyoyeon, member Brown Eyed Girls, KARA, dan Wonder Girls menjadi pengunjung club.

Police Force atau pasukan polisinya(SWAT) terdiri dari Kim Joon, Jaebeom, Nichkhun, Hankyung, Siwon, dan Kibum.

Yongso untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan pacarnya Kim Jeonghoon, namanya Han Kihyun atau Saveria Key Heynard atau lagi Ai Kazeno(banyak amat sih namanya…). Gadis cantik nan manis berusia 19 tahun ini adalah junior dan teman kuliahnya Toki saat kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Harvard, dan lulus dengan gelar M.D(_Doctor of Medicine_) dan M.S(_Master of Surgery_) di usia mudanya dan sudah mendapatkan izin praktek. Katanya dia akan menjadi salah satu pemain karena dulunya dia adalah seorang model waktu masih kecil.

Yongso dan Kihyun langsung akrab karena Kihyun mengatakan kalau Yongso berwajah lumayan, setelah dijelaskan oleh Toki kalau Kihyun jarang sekali mengatai atau berkomentar orang berwajah lumayan apalagi cantik. Yongso kalau sudah dipuji jadi begitu deh, melayang-layang terbang entah kemana.

"Yaa, 'Konci', bagaimana London?" tanya Toki kepada Kihyun dengan _nickname_ hasil plesetan lagi.

"Yaa, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama yang lebih normal lagi?" protes Kihyun. "Tidak ada yang spesial dari London, aku hanya mengunjungi orangtuaku…"

"Aku seniormu, bahkan lebih tua darimu tapi kau jarang berbicara formal kepadaku kecuali di depan Jeonghoon. Memangnya kau bermuka dua?" tukas Toki, "sepertinya mata Jeonghoon perlu kacamata untuk orang buta…"

Tiba-tiba Kihyun bersikap manis di depan Toki, "Unni~," dengan kemampuan aegyo-nya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku mual!" kata Toki berlagak ingin muntah, "tapi panggil aku sunbae, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seniormu yang membantumu untuk lulus dari penjara bernama Universitas Harvard."

"Aish, baiklah, sunbae.." kata Kihyun pasrah.

"Kalian akrab sekali, aku jadi iri," sindir Yongso sambil merajuk.

"Yongso-ah, kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya," sahut Toki lalu ia berjalan pergi karena dipanggil oleh sutradara.

Lalu Yongso dan Kihyun saling mengobrol sampai Jeonghoon memanggil Kihyun. Lalu Yongso dipanggil juga oleh sutradara Ogata. Di tempat Sutradara Ogata dan Toki berdiri juga seorang Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, dan Hankyung. Keempat cowok itu sedang menunggu giliran syuting mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memakai pakaian yang 'seksi' walau hanya kemeja dan celana panjang saja. Heechul memakai pakaian formal lengkap dan Hankyung memakai pakaian SWAT. Yongso sendiri hanya memakai _minidress_ yang sangat ketat di tubuhnya dan sebuah _high heels_ merah. Sedangkan Toki hanya memakai _tank top_ putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang ditambah sepatu _sneakers_ dengan _high heels_ membuatnya makin menjulang tinggi hampir menyamai tingginya Hankyung.

Panjang _minidress_ hitam yang dikenakan oleh Yongso hanya sampai seperempat di atas lutut. Menunjukkan begitu banyak kulit hingga Eunhyuk hampir mimisan dan pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Rambutnya diikat dan dibuat '_curly_'.

"Omong-omong, siapa DJ Masternya?" tanya Yongso kepada Ogata dengan bantuan terjemahan dari Toki. Sekali-kali gantianlah…

"Sebentar lagi juga kalian akan tahu," jawab Ogata sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"Mwo?" sebelum Yongso sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi seseorang dengan suara yang dalam dan seksi memanggilnya dan Toki.

"Hey, Yongso! Toki-chan~!" panggilnya.

Sebelum Yongso sempat bereaksi Toki sudah berlari duluan dan menghantam orang yang memanggilnya(ini anak kerjanya main hantam melulu ya? Pengen jadi pegulat kali ya?). Terkejut dan senang Yongso berlari ke arah pemilik suara itu(tapi masih kalah cepat sama Toki karena perbedaan panjang kakinya… -_-") dan memeluknya. Di sisi lain Eunhyuk kembali dibuat cemburu dengan aksi Yongso memeluk seorang pemuda ganteng, tinggi, dan _perfect_ itu(yah, masa Hyukkie udah ngerasa minder sih?).

"Totto!" seru Yongso menyebutkan nama pemuda jangkung nan _perfect_ itu.

"_Hey, what's up?_" kata Totto tersenyum nyengir sambil balas memeluk gadis mungil di depannya. Makin parahlah cemburunya Eunhyuk. Apalagi saat Yongso mencium pipi pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Toki sudah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk lagi dan berbisik kepadanya," Tidak perlu cemburu, Totto itu sudah seperti kakak laki-laki bagi Yongso."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Hey, I never lied to you…" kata Toki hanya cuek, "lagipula kalaupun lebih dari itu dia pasti sudah _make out right here right now…_"

"Lalu laki-laki itu siapa, Toki-ah?" tanya Heechul sambil merangkul Hankyung.

"Dia Tobari Tojo, atau kalian mungkin lebih mengenalnya dengan nama 'DJ Totto'," jawab Toki dengan sikap cuek atau masa bodohnya dan malah main jongkok saja dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ketiganya memperhatikan interaksi antara Yongso dan Totto.

"Yaa, kau jangan bohong. Mana mungkin orang terkenal seperti DJ Totto ada di sini," kata Heechul sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Duh, dia 'kan salah satu pemeran film Lost Children dan salah satu _composer Project_ milikku, Chulie oppa~. Percaya saja kenapa sih?" lirih Toki menggunakan sebutan 'oppa' karena sebelumnya Heechul pernah memintanya. "Tapi jangan kaget ya, orang-orang dari _label_ LME itu agak-agak gimana gitu…"

Lalu Totto menghampiri kelimanya bersama Yongso dengan senyuman seorang _gentleman_. Yongso memperkenalkan keempat pemuda itu kepada Totto. Sementara Toki sudah berada di samping Ogata lagi dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

Hal yang paling tidak terduga adalah ketika Totto berdiri di depan Heechul lalu berlutut di depannya dan meraih tangan pemuda tersebut. Lalu ia mengecup punggung tangannya Heechul sambil berkata, "_Nice to meet you, pretty guys…"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!" jerit Heechul sambil melompat kaget lalu berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Hankyung.

Sementara Toki, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mulut Yongso sampai terbuka lebar dan hampir membentur lantai.

Louis yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja tidak jauh dari tempat mereka langsung ke sana sambil tertawa. Ia lalu mengangkat Toki yang masih terus tertawa di lantai. "Nee, kau tidak menyapa Totto? Kalian sudah setengah tahun tidak bertemu," tanya Louis pada Toki yang bersandar padanya agar bisa berdiri tegak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ha… ha… ha…, jeritannya Heechul oppa seperti cewek perawan," kata Toki, gelak tawanya masih belum berhenti juga.

"Masa perawan sih? Bukannya perjaka?" sahut Louis dan malah membuat tawa Toki semakin menjadi.

"Yaa, kau hampir membuatnya mati tertawa," kata Yongso sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki. "Totto juga sih, Heechul-sii itukan bukan cewek masa kau cium?"

"Hehe," kekeh Totto sambil tersenyum nyengir. Benar-benar anggota keluarganya LME.

"_You guys, cut it out. We will begin the filming_," kata Ogata.

"Haiiiiiii~," sahut Toki, Louis, dan Totto.

Syuting berjalan lancar dan _club_ itu benar-benar sudah seperti harem saja. Untungnya yang berada di dekat Yongso adalah Eunhyuk dan Taeyang. Eunhyuk terlalu sayang terhadap Yongso untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, sedangkan Taeyang terlalu takut terhadap sepupunya Yongso yang dari tadi memandanginya dengan mata tajam mengukir sebuah kalimat di punggungnya, '_bila kau macam-macam terhadap sepupu kesayanganku, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa punya anak di masa depan'_. Hal itu sudah cukup menakutkan.

Tapi heran juga bagaimana Yongso bisa berakting seperti _Mistress_ di haremnya. Apalagi saat ia dan Eunhyuk menari di atas _dance floor_ dengan asyiknya. Sepertinya keduanya membawa perasaan pribadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sutradara Ogata cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Berpindah ke adegan seluruh di ruangan _private room_ tempat dimana _Seductress, Drug Dealer, _dan_ Mafia_ berkumpul. Dimulai dari dua _bodyguard_ Kangin dan Shindong membukakan pintu menuju _private room_. Keenam mafia masuk ke dalam dan melakukan transaksi dengan _'boss' drug dealer_ yang dikelilingi oleh tiga _bodyguard_-nya dan di kedua sisinya ada kedua asistennya, Se7en dan G-Dragon.

Dari _private room_ yang berada di lantai dua berpindah ke _dance floor_ dan _bar_ yang terletak di lantai dasar. DJ memutar lagu dan orang-orang pada menari mengikuti irama. Donghae, Kihyun, Taemin, dan Sooyoung sebagai _stage dancer_ menari-nari dengan seksi dan menggairahkan(waduh..). Kihyun menarik perhatian salah satu kru _Drug Dealer_, _The Informan_ dan keduanya menari bersama. Jungmin dan Yesung menyediakan minuman untuk siapa saja yang datang ke barnya. Dan di sana duduklah seorang Yongsaeng dengan dua orang member Brown Eyed Girls dalam dekapannya, tipikal seorang _playboy_.

Orang-orang yang berada di lantai dua kecuali para _drug dealer_ pada turun ke bawah untuk ikut dalam pesta tersebut (pertanyaan: memangnya mafia suka ikut berdisko ria?). Kihyun yang sedang berjalan melewati haremnya TOP yang telah bertambah banyak dengan bergabungnya Sunny, Jessica, dan Hyoyeon—gadis itu berhenti lalu memandangi para wanita haremnya TOP.

Sambil tersenyum sinis Kihyun berkata, "Yaa, tutupi kaki kalian yang seperti paha ayam itu…"

Mendengar hal itu TOP, Yongso, Eunhyuk, Taeyang, Wooyoung, Hyungjoon, dan Jonghyun meledakkan tawa mereka. TOP sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena komentar yang dikatakan oleh Kihyun, sementara haremnya pada malu dan kesal.

Lalu DJ menghentikan musik dan _'boss' drug dealer_ muncul dari balkon lantai dua. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya, "Hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian. Berpestalah sepuas kalian."

Sorak-sorai dan siulan terdengar dan berlanjutlah pesta itu sampai pasukan SWAT menyerbu masuk secara tiba-tiba. Para pengunjung sama sekali tidak panik, mereka hanya berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat itu. Pada saat itu juga para _drug dealer_ turun ke bawah. TOP, Yongso, Jeonghoon, Jungmin, Yongsaeng, DJ Totto, Kihyun, dan _boss mafia_ Rain ikut berkumpul bersama para _drug dealer_. Empat belas orang itu tampak tenang.

Kim Joon sebagai pemimpin pasukan mengumandangkan surat penangkapan, tapi sebelum ia selesai berbicara sebuah peluru telah menembus dadanya. Di depannya Toki memegang dua buah pistol di kedua tangannya. Wajah tanpa emosinya itu memberikan perasaan dingin di punggung semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kami tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang bahkan orang yang peduli pada kami semua tidak ada dan hanya bisa membuang kami… Jadi untuk apa kami ditahan oleh kalian yang sebenarnya adalah sampah masyarakat itu sendiri?" ujar Toki sebelum kembali menembak salah satu anggota SWAT, kali ini Jaebeom yang kena.

Dengan itu empat belas orang Lost Children tersebut melawan pasukan SWAT dengan senjata yang mereka simpan. Dan orang-orang yang berada di klub itu lolos melarikan diri.

-**_Behind The Scenes_**-

Ketika Kihyun selesai bagian mengomentari haremnya TOP. Jessica menabrak Kihyun, tapi malah Jessica yang terjatuh karena Kihyun langsung menghindar. Sambil memandangi Jessica dari atas sampai bawah Kihyun lalu memasang muka jijik lalu membungkuk ke arah Jessica dan menahan dagu gadis di depannya.

"_Your face is much uglier than pig's. Where did you repair it? I can see the old plastic bag on your face. I guess you need another surgery before meet your fans,_" komentar Kihyun lalu ia tersenyum sinis ke arah Jessica. Lalu ia melihat ke arah anggota Girl's Generation yang lain. "_You girls need it too…_" setelah mengatakannya Kihyun langsung pergi ke tempat kekasihnya berada. Meninggalkan kedelapan cewek yang malu, kesal, lalu marah-marah. Kihyun memang selalu blak-blakan bila sudah menyangkut kecantikan dan inner beauty. Tidak heran dia adalah seorang dokter bedah, ia bisa membedakan yang melakukan operasi plastik dan yang tidak. Tapi ia hanya bersikap seperti itu terhadap wanita saja.


	6. Confession! Big Event Planning!

Sixth update~! Fifth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 05: Confession, Big Event Planning**

Minggu kedua bulan Agustus, setelah Premium Concert-nya Toki. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya, Song Yongso. Untuk itu ia meminta bantuan Toki, meminta pendapat gadis itu bagaimana ia harus menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi Toki angkat tangan karena ia tidak tahu hal-hal yang berbau romantisme. Tapi ada satu hal yang Toki tahu tentang sifat romantisnya Yongso.

"Dia ingin seorang cowok menyatakan perasaan kepadanya dengan bermain piano untuknya dan memberikan sebuket bunga untuknya," kata Toki ketika ia sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Leeteuk.

"Hal-hal yang selalu dimimpikan oleh seluruh wanita," kata Leeteuk.

"Sejak kecil Yongso menyukai hal-hal romantis, tapi yang paling penting adalah kau menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya secara jelas," tambah Toki, "Yongso sangat menyukai piano dan dia paling senang ketika seseorang memainkan lagu untuknya…"

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Eunhyuk dengan keyakinan yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

"Mwo?" reaksi tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

"Toki, beritahu dan ajari aku lagu kesukaan Yongso," pinta Eunhyuk dengan _puppy eyes_.

Toki mendesah, "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan Project baruku. Bagaimana kalau Teukie oppa yang mengajarimu? Aku akan memberikan _music score_-nya dan kau latihan dengan Teukie oppa."

Usul Toki langsung diterima, "Ide bagus. Leeteuk hyung, maukah kau mengajari dongsaeng-mu ini?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Serahkan kepada Master Leeteuk~!" seru Leeteuk sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Donghae, kau bantu aku sesuatu," kata Toki.

"Bantu apa, Toki-ah?" tanya Donghae. Lalu Toki berbisik di telinga Donghae. Kemudian Donghae tersenyum nyengir sambil berseru, "Ide bagus, Toki-ah! Aku pasti akan membantumu!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"Rahasia," jawab Donghae dan Toki sambil melakukan _secret handshake_.

"Yaa! Seharusnya kalian memberitahu eomma Teukie juga!" rengek Leeteuk.

"Nanti saja Teukie hyung, kau tidak pernah bisa menjaga rahasia," ujar Donghae.

Jadilah rencana '_Confessing_' dengan melibatkan seluruh member Suju termasuk Zhou Mi dan Henry. Mereka hanya mempunyai waktu seminggu, karena saat itu 'target' sedang pergi ke Tokyo, Jepang untuk menemui paman anehnya itu. Sementara Toki dengan Donghae dan Siwon sering pergi bersama saat jadwal mereka sudah selesai. Eunhyuk masih bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga orang itu malam-malam.

Manajer mereka agak curiga dengan tindak-tanduk mereka. Tapi manajer Ilsan membantu rencana tersebut dengan menjaga rahasia. Ia hanya mengatakan kepada manajer Super Junior kalau mereka sedang berlatih membuat lagu baru dengan Toki sebagai pelatihnya. Ini juga menjadi salah satu hal yang harus dilakukan bila bekerja sama dengan artis LME.

Paginya di hari 'H' saat hari Minggu Toki datang berkunjung ke _dorm_ Super Junior sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian. Ia langsung menyuruh semua cowok itu untuk bersiap-siap. Kali ini bertukarlah posisi 'eomma' dari Leeteuk menjadi Toki. Toki meminta bantuan Donghae dan Siwon untuk mengantarkan yang lain ke lokasi tujuan sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan dan dipersiapkan dengan matang sementara ia akan menjemput Yongso di bandara.

Lalu kelimabelas cowok itu berangkat menuju lokasi. Dan lokasi rencana '_Confessing_' ini adalah gedung teater musikal yang suka dipakai sebagai tempat resital oleh para pemain musik klasik. Panggungnya benar-benar telah didekorasi total oleh tiga penyihir malam itu. Di tengah panggung sudah ada sebuah grand piano putih.

"Berapa lama lagi waktunya sampai target tiba, Siwonnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kurasa satu setengah sampai dua jam lagi, hyung," jawab Siwon.

"Tapi Siwonnie, mengingat '_transpoter_' yang mengantar Yongso-ah adalah '_mad driver_' kurasa satu jam saja sudah cukup," sela Donghae yang sudah merasakan disetiri oleh Toki selama seminggu penuh. Pengalaman yang cukup mengerikan.

"Benar juga," sahut Siwon langsung nemplok pada Leeteuk. Dasar human skinship…

Benar saja satu jam kemudian Toki sudah menghubungi mereka lagi, memberitahu mereka kalau target sudah berada di depan pintu masuk gedung lagi. Yongso merasa heran dan curiga karena tiba-tiba Toki mengajaknya ke gedung teater untuk menghadiri resital piano. Sejak kapan Toki jadi suka menghadiri resital orang lain selain resitalnya Louis?

Tapi baginya teater ini terlalu sepi untuk mempunyai jadwal sebuah resital. Toki menyuruh Yongso untuk pergi duluan ke pintu masuk central. Lalu Yongso pergi saja ke sana dan masuk lewat pintu masuk central. Tapi setelah dua langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan teater yang gelap, pintu teater yang tadinya terbuka tiba-tiba tertutup dan membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita.

Tiba-tiba lampu di atas panggung menyala dan menyorot sebuah piano putih. Dan ada seseorang di sana memainkan piano tersebut(bukan Teukie ataupun Minnie yang main di belakang panggung lho~). Melodi yang sangat Yongso kenal. Lalu orang itu juga bernyanyi. Menyanyikan 'Right Here Waiting' dari Richard Marx.

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Yongso berjalan mendekat untuk melihat siapa yang bermain piano dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya ini. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat _beloved_ Eunhyuk yang main dan bernyanyi.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Setelah selesai satu verse itu Eunhyuk berhenti bermain. Yongso sudah naik ke atas panggung lagi. Lalu Eunhyuk berdiri sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih.

"Song Yongso," katanya, "kupersembahkan lagu dan bunga ini untuk mewakili perasaanku padamu… _Be my girlfriend, please?_"

Terkejut bercampur senang Yongso berjalan ke arah piano putih itu dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dan menyanyikannya. Walau suaranya tidak bisa setinggi dan sehalus sepupunya, tapi saudara tetap saja saudara—sama-sama mempunyai suara yang indah. Ia menyanyikan lagunya Whitney Houston yang berjudul Always Love You.

_If I should stay, I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling you_

"Yongso…" ucap Eunhyuk, "jawabanmu…"

Yongso berlari dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Sambil tersenyum ia menjawab pernyataan cintanya Eunhyuk dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Itu sebuah jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Yongso cukup berani juga.

"Oppa, saranghae…" ucap Yongso dan dibalas dengan ciuman lain dari Eunhyuk.

"Yongso-ah, saranghae…" ucap Eunhyuk di tengah ciuman tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian ciuman itu berakhir. Lalu dengan polosnya Yongso bertanya, "Apakah sekarang aku adalah pacarmu, oppa?"

Sambil tersenyum dan memeluk gadis manis di depannya, Eunhyuk menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba suara tepukan tangan dan teriakan serta siulan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Di sana berdiri para 'biang kerok' rencana 'Confessing' ini yang berakhir sukses. Toki memegang sebuah kamera polaroid di tangannya, padahal sebenarnya di tas pinggangnya masih ada video camera yang tadi dipakai untuk merekam seluruh moment berharga tersebut. Mungkin ia akan menghadiahkannya kepada mereka saat hubungan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Chukhahae~!" seru mereka.

Yongso terlalu malu untuk bertatapan muka dengan mereka jadi ia menutupi wajahnya dalam dekapan Eunhyuk. Kalau dilihat dari jauh kelimabelas orang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri kedua orang di atas panggung seperti sekelompok gangster yang mendapatkan sepasang mangsa(wkwkwk…). Ini gara-gara posisi Yongso sih, mereka jadi terlihat seperti orang jahat.

Ketika melihat warna buket bunga yang sedang dipegang oleh Yongso, tiba-tiba Toki bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas, "Indonesia~ Tanah air betaaaa~ pusaka abadi nan jayaaa~." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Donghae, "Yaa, Lee Donghae, kenapa kau malah memilih warna buket bunganya merah-putih! Apalagi posisinya seperti bendera nasional Indonesia!" serunya. Silahkah bayangkan sendiri bagaimana bentuk buket bunganya.

"Bukan aku yang memilihnya tapi Eunhyukkie sendiri yang memilihnya," kata Donghae kembali bersembunyi di belakang Siwon.

"Oh, ya sudah…" kata Toki langsung kembali tenang.

"Tapi artinya bagus sekali, bunga ini…" kata Yongso sambil mencium harum bunga tersebut.

"I know, that's why I'm not angry anymore," sahut Toki sambil duduk di salah satu kursi penonton.

"Artinya aku mencintaimu dan cinta sejati…" ucap Yongso tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk oppa tahu bahasa bunga."

"Kalau begitu berikutnya adalah kencan pertama 'kan?" kata Kibum tiba-tiba yang duduk di belakang kursi yang diduduki oleh Toki.

"Benar, setelah ini kalian pasti akan pergi kencan 'kan!" seru member yang lainnya menyudutkan pasangan yang baru jadian itu.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun malah ikut duduk bersama Kibum dan Toki yang sedang asyik memotret penyudutan pasangan 'lovey-dovey' tersebut. Lalu Hankyung dan Zhou Mi juga ikut duduk karena sudah lelah, pengecualian untuk mereka yang _hyperactive_.

"Mana mungkin kencan sekarang, toh sebentar lagi kalian akan disuruh _packing_ oleh manajer kalian," gumam Toki sambil melihat jam tangannya dan menghitung mundur.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Leeteuk berdering. Leeteuk menjawab telepon itu sebentar lalu mengakhirinya dengan cepat. "Kita harus segera pulang untuk beres-beres," katanya, "manajer hyung bilang kita harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Pulau Jeju hari ini…"

"Tuh 'kan…" kata Toki.

"Toki-ah, kau mengetahui sesuatu ya?" tanya Yongso.

"Yongso-ah, kau ke Jepang 'kan untuk mengurus sesuatu…" jawab Toki.

"Oh! Benar juga! Ulang tahun LME!" seru Yongso baru teringat.

"Yaa, masa karena terlalu bahagianya sampai lupa tugas sendiri sih…" gumam Toki sweatdropped.

"Yaa! Ini semua rencanamu 'kan!" bentak Yongso menuduh sepupunya sebagai _mastermind_ dari semua ini.

"Bukanlah, aku hanya membantunya saja kok," sahut Toki. "Kau harus cepat pulang, Yongso-ah… Ibumu terus-terusan meneleponku nih…"

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Yongso tertunduk kepalanya karena ia sudah harus berpisah dengan kekasih barunya.

"Eunhyukkie~, kau antarkan dia pulang ke rumahnya ya," kata Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah Yongso yang sedang menggumam-gumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak seperti kalian, aku masih harus bekerja hari ini," kata Toki dengan helaan nafas yang panjang seperti nenek-nenek.

"B, baiklah.." sahut Eunhyuk.

Keesokan harinya di Pulau Jeju, Yongso merasa bosan sejak kemarin malam karena sepupunya baru akan tiba hari ini dan pacar barunya terlalu sibuk melakukan briefing bersama rekan-rekan seperusahaannya.

Ulang tahun LME cabang Korea Selatan yang kesepuluh ini dirayakan di Pulau Jeju dengan mengundang banyak perusahaan rekaman, agensi, dan entertaiment company ke Pulau Jeju untuk menghadiri pesta sekaligus liburan dari Predir LME di hotel dan resort termewah di Pulau Jeju milik Company Group yang memiliki LME. Mereka mengundang para artis dari perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut beserta para trainee-nya. Apalagi mereka mengadakan pelatihan khusus untuk para trainee yang berminat untuk dilatih oleh para pelatih profesional terkenal yang selalu mengajari bakal citra artis-artis terkenal dari LME seperti Toki, 7Oceans, DJ Totto, dan para pemeran film Lost Children dan Tsukigomori ~Dark Moon~ yang pada era ini sedang menjajah dunia perfilman Hollywood dan drama Asia. Tidak hanya penampilan yang dibutuhkan, tapi juga kemampuan dan bakat yang tinggi mampu menghasilkan kualitas seorang artis yang bagus. Bahkan ada acara seminar untuk para manajernya bagaimana cara menghadapi artis-artis saat ini. Sedangkan para CEO berusaha mendapatkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan LME yang sedang membuka lowongan kerja sama. Presdir Lorry terlalu aneh dan juga terlalu baik untuk mengadakan acara semacam ini.

Triing~! Yongso mendapatkan SMS dari Toki,

_Capeeeek~ manajer sadis… baru selesai rekaman sampai pagi. Terus langsung naik private jet bareng Louis dan Totto yang berisik… Akhirnya sampai juga di Jeju Island, tapi panaaaas~! Oh ya, aku bawa Arthur dan Chain juga lho ^^~ —Toki_

"Mwo? Ia bawa dua peliharaannya juga!" seru Yongso yang sedang berjalan menuju _lobby_ hotel.

Dua jam kemudian tibalah Toki di hotel milik Kuzuryu Group Co. . Seperti biasa ia dikawal oleh para MIB dan ditambah dua _bodyguard_ berbulu. Ketika pintu limousine terbuka, para wartawan sudah siap untuk mengambil foto seleb satu ini, tapi ternyata yang keluar adalah dua ekor anjing besar berjenis Collie dan Siberian Husky. Barulah Toki keluar sambil memegang tali kekang yang terpasang pada kedua anjing tersebut. Ia memakai _sunglasses_ berwarna _shade navy blue_, ia tahu saja kalau wartawan akan muncul :D .

Yang spesial dari hotel ini adalah mengizinkan tamu untuk membawa hewan peliharaan dan ada servis khusus untuk mereka yang membawa hewan peliharaan.

Yongso sudah menunggu dari tadi di _lobby_ hotel, duduk di _sofa lounge_. Ketika melihat Toki bersama kedua peliharaannya ia langsung berkomentar, "Yaa, kau seperti Paris Hilton yang suka membawa peliharaan kecilnya, bedanya peliharaanmu ini terlalu besar. Kenapa tidak sekalian bawa Doberman saja?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka lagi di villa," sahut Toki sambil duduk di sofa yang kosong. "Chain, Arthur, _sit down_," perintahnya pada dua anjing pintar tersebut.

"Toki-ah~"

"_What?_"

"Dia terlalu sibuk~ bahkan kami hanya bisa saling berkirim pesan saja!" rengek Yongso.

"Besok juga masih bisa, masih ada waktu seminggu ini 'kan…" sahut Toki sambil menyayangi anjing Collie bernama Chain itu. Sedangkan Siberian Husky bernama Arthur hanya menguap setelah mendengar rengekan Yongso, benar-benar mirip sama majikannya. "Oh, sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu besok…" sambungnya ketika melihat segerombol cowok datang dari arah lorong _meeting rooms_.

"Mworago yo?" tanya Yongso tidak mengerti.

"Tuh…" jawab Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya Yongso dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yongso kemudian berbalik untuk melihat apa yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Toki. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria seperti ekspresi wajah pengantin baru. Di seberang sana ada para member Super Junior ditambah dua member SJ-M. Eunhyuk yang melihat Yongso langsung berjalan ke arah kedua gadis yang sedang bersantai di _lounge_. Member yang lain pun mengikuti di belakang.

"Yongso-ah~!" seru Eunhyuk datang-datang langsung memeluk pacarnya.

Ketika para member Suju sudah berada di sekitar kedua gadis itu mereka dikejutkan dengan lolongan Arthur dan Chain yang seperti serigala. Begitu sadar ada dua ekor anjing besar, Ryeowook langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shindong. Kedua anjing besar itu malah penasaran dengan Ryeowook dan mendekati pemuda yang paling pendek tersebut.

"Naege gakkai oji ma(jangan mendekatiku)!" jerit Ryeowook histeris dengan suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf. Ia kali ini bersembunyi di belakang Siwong sang 'Human Wall'. Kedua anjing itu malah mengira kalau Ryeowook mengajak mereka bermain.

Toki langsung menarik tali kekang kedua anjing itu dan berkata, "Chain, Arthur, _lay down_…" Kedua anjing itu langsung berbaring tapi mata mereka tetap tertuju pada Ryeowook.

"Aish, sudah kubilang kalau pilih peliharaan itu yang kecilan," ujar Yongso.

"Tapi kalau anjing kecil aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana cara memeliharanya, sedangkan kalau kucing itu gampang stress," kata Toki dengan wajah merengut.

"Toki-ah, bolehkah aku mengelus mereka?" tanya Donghae dengan puppy eyes yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya, Eunhyuk.

"Boleh kok," jawab Toki tersenyum.

Akhirnya Donghae, Henry, dan Kangin malah bermain-main dengan kedua anjing yang langsung bermanja-manja kepada mereka. Sementara yang lain sibuk membicarakan rencana mereka hari ini.

"Ke hutan?" usul Shindong.

"Baru hari pertama sudah ke hutan?" sahut Toki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ke laut?" usul Zhou Mi.

"Tidak, tubuhku belum terbentuk sama sekali~," kata Leeteuk.

"Yaa, siapa yang peduli, Teukie oppa?" kata Toki dengan nada sarkatis dan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jadinya laut?" tanya Kibum.

"Tapi kulitku nanti jadi hitam," kata Heechul sambil menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Narsis!" seru Yongso dan Toki secara bersamaan. (_chemistry? Destiny!_)

"Kalau begitu diputuskan kita ke pantai…" kata Hankyung mencuekkan tangis dan protes dari Leeteuk dan Heechul. Sebagai keputusan yang tertua ketiga mereka semua setuju.

"Yaa, Toki-ah, kau punya _lotion UV_? _Sunblock_?" tanya Heechul.

"Ada sih… Chulie oppa mau pakai?" sahut Toki.

"Aish, tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kulitku gosong~!"

"Kalau begitu setengah jam lagi kita kumpul di kolam renang _outdoor_, oke?" kata Yongso.

"Memangnya lautnya dekat ya, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sangat dekat, jalan kaki juga sampai. Dari kolam renang _outdoor_, jalan kaki 5-10 menit juga sampai di pantai kok, oppa," jawab Yongso.

"_Private beach_ pula…" tambah Toki sambil terkekeh.

"Mworago? _Bitch_?" tanya Heechul yang salah dengar. Kuping atau ketel sih?

"Maksudnya pantai, Heechul hyung," koreksi Henry.

Kalau begitu ayo kita siap-siap!" seru Yongso sambil melompat berdiri. Sepertinya peran Leeteuk diambil lagi.

"Go go go!" seru mereka bersemangat.

"_Chotto_…(sebentar)," kata Toki yang menerima SMS. Dari manajer Ilsan. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi merengut dan bosan. "_Hooray… no job for today_," ujarnya sarkatis, "_not until tomorrow… Don't waste any second, let's go~_."

Lalu mereka bubar, kembali ke _resort_ masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap bermain di pantai. Yongso satu resort dengan adiknya yang juga datang kemari setelah Presdir Lorry mengundang seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya. Tapi yang mampu hadir hanya Yongso, Toki, Hyesun, dan seorang lagi sepupu dekatnya Toki. Untung saat ini Hyesun sedang bersama sekretaris Presdir LME, kalau tidak bisa ribut minta diajaklah dia.

Sementara Toki mendapatkan resort untuk sendiri dan dua ekor makhluk berbulu kesayangannya. Toh, nanti juga Yongso akan mampir kemari untuk menghindar dari adiknya. Dan para member Suju mendapat tiga resort untuk berbagi dengan lima belas orang. Sementara manajer mereka menempati kamar di gedung hotel.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berkumpul dan pergi menuju pantai. Donghae dan Henry memimpin di depan sambil membawa Chain dan Arthur. Para cowok hanya memakai _t-shirt_ atau _tank top_ dan celana pantai yang pendek serta sandal jepit. Sedangkan yang cewek, untuk Yongso ia memakai _t-shirt_ longgar dengan bikini di dalamnya dan _hot pants_. Dan untuk Toki ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ putih dengan tali bikininya terikat di belakang lehernya dan _hot pants_ juga. Keduanya memakai sandal jepit anyaman jerami. Dan Toki juga membawa tas pinggang dan sebuah tas berbentuk kotak.

Di pesisir pantai sudah disediakan kursi pantai, lapangan voli, payung pantai, tikar, bola, pelampung, papan selancar, bahkan hingga _jet ski_. Dengan riangnya Yongso, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Henry berlari-lari ke arah laut. Sementara Toki, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Shindong, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Zhou Mi tetap _slow_ dan _my pace_.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan cuaca panas hari ini. Grup _hyperactive_ sudah bermain voli pantai lagi, sementara grup _my pace_ sedang mengoleskan _lotion_ ke badan Heechul. Tidak hanya Heechul saja kok Yesung, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun juga pakai. Pada takut kulit putihnya gosong jadi hitam sih. Akhirnya Siwon, Zhou Mi, Hankyung, dan Kyuhyun juga ikut bergabung dalam permainan voli pantai tersebut. Toki, Yesung, Shindong, dan Kibum mengubur Heechul dalam pasir. Malahan Toki memerintahkan kedua anjingnya untuk menggali lubang yang besar untuk mengubur Heechul.

Karena olahraga bukan hal favoritnya Yongso dan Ryeowook mereka berhenti bermain dan malah membuat istana pasir di dekat Heechul yang terkubur.

"_R.I.P. Rest in peace, the narcisst demon king_, Kim Heechul," ucap Toki sambil menuliskan yang ia ucapkan di atas gundukan pasir kuburannya Heechul.

Sambil membuat sebuah benteng Yongso bernyanyi-nyanyi, "Di istana tinggalah seorang raja dan permaisurinya~."

"Bernama Eunhyuk dan Yongso~," tambah Ryeowook yang sedang membuat pagar benteng.

"Yaa, kenapa malah kau ubah liriknya?" protes Yongso. Ia menuangkan pasir ke atas kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung berlagak menangis dan lari ke arah Toki sambil menjerit, "Toki eomma! Ahjumma menuangkan pasir kepadaku~!"

Berlagak sebagai ibunya Ryeowook—Toki menepuk-tepuk kepala Ryeowook sambil membersihkan pasir yang ada di kepalanya. "Aigoo, aigoo… Siapa yang berani membuat anakku yang manis ini menangis!" serunya.

"Yaa, sejak kapan kau menjadi eomma bayi segede ini!" balas Yongso sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki dan Ryeowook.

"Eomma, ahjumma itu sangat menakutkan," kata Ryeowook bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Di belakang Yesung, Shindong, Kibum, dan Heechul hampir mati tertawa karenanya.

"Dimana Yesung-i harabeoji?" tanya Toki.

"Kenapa peranku jadi kakek-kakek?" tanya Yesung. Lalu ia mengarah ke Shindong dan berbicara kepadanya, "Chagiya, kita dipanggil…"

"Omou… uri Ryeowookie!" seru Shindong ikut berperan sebagai nenek.

"Toki-ah, berikan sebuah peran untukku dan Kibummie juga," kata Heechul yang masih terkubur.

"Kalian jadi nenek dan kakek, mau?" tawar Toki.

"Aku jadi salah satu anakmu saja deh," kata Kibum bergabung dengan Ryeowook.

"Yongso-ah, panggil suamimu kemari," kata Heechul.

"Siapa yang suami—!" bentak Yongso.

"Omou… Heechul halmeoni! Kenapa halmeoni terkubur seperti ini?" kata Ryeowook.

"Mendekatlah kemari, tudung merah," kata Heechul, "Halmeoni ini melihatmu…"

Yaa! Kenapa ceritanya berubah jadi '_The Little Red Riding Hood'_?" sela Toki lalu duduk di atas kuburannya Heechul dan diikuti oleh Yongso. Toki di bagian dada dan Yongso di bagian perut.

"Yaa! Kalian berdua berat tahu!" bentak Heechul yang tertindih, terutama di bagian perut(wkwkwk).

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai main lagi.

Yongso hanya cekikikan dan Toki yang menjawab, "Membunuh serigala berbulu musang." Tawanya Yongso kembali meledak.

"Hankyung! Cepat tolong aku! Singkirkan dua nenek sihir ini!" seru Heechul.

Yongso sudah menyingkir dan berdiri di samping Eunhyuk lagi dengan seyum terpasang di wajahnya. Tapi Toki tetap duduk di atas Heechul sampai akhirnya Hankyung mengangkatnya dan memanggul tubuhnya di pundak. Yongso langsung cekikikan lagi bersama dengan Eunhyuk yang berkekeh ria ketika Toki meronta-ronta di pundak Hankyung.

"_Let me go!_" teriak Toki sambil meronta-ronta. Tapi kedua kakinya ditahan sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan _flip_ dan melepaskan diri.

"Rasanya semakin panas ya…" kata Yongso sambil mengipaskan tangannya. "Eunhyuk oppa, bagaimana kalau kita naik jet ski?"

"Kau ingin naik itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yup, lebih baik cari angin," jawab Yongso sambil melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"Yongso-ah~, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau terlempar karena badan mungilmu itu ya~," kata Toki yang masih dipanggul dan sudah pasrah saja dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Toki-ah," sahut Yongso bersama Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah jet ski yang diparkirkan begitu saja.

Setelah keduanya pergi berski hanya tinggal tiga buah jet ski lagi karena Eunhyuk dan Yongso hanya menggunakan satu jet ski. Yup, mereka berdua boncengan. Sementara orang yang masih ada di pantai pada gelekek. Sungmin dengan sebuah _binocular_ mengamati pasangan yang sedang dekat-dekatan di atas jet ski nun jauh di sana.

"Letnan Sungmin, bagaimana keadaan kedua target?" tanya Leeteuk.

Lalu Sungmin memberi hormat kepada Leeteuk dan melapor, "Lapor Komandan, kedua target saat ini sedang berpelukan dan…" Sungmin tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan apa lagi, Letnan?" tanya Komandan Leeteuk.

"M, mereka… K,_kiss_…" jawab Sungmin gagap.(malu dia! Wkwkwk)

"Mwo? Biar kulihat!" seru Kangin sambil merebut _binocular_ yang sedang dipegang oleh Sungmin. Ketika ia melihat pemandangan jauh di sana melewati lensa mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar.

"_Hentai_…" gumam Toki yang bisa melihat jarak jauh karena matanya 7.0.

"Hyung, tidak baik mengintip," kata Siwon _sweatdropped_. Seperti biasa dia yang paling baik dan religius.

Di ujung sana yang sedang berjetski, saling dekat-dekat dan Yongso memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Ketika jet ski tersebut menerjang ombak besar Yongso terlempar karena goncangannya. Gadis itu tercebur ke laut dan tidak bisa berenang karena tiba-tiba kakinya kram. Tenggelamlah sudah si Yongso satu ini.

"Yongso-ah!" jerit Eunhyuk panik.

Di pesisir pantai para '_hentai_' serdadu dan komandannya memandang dengan horror setelah Kangin memberitahu mereka kalau Yongso tenggelam. Toki yang masih dipanggul oleh Hankyung langsung panik.

"_Put me down!_" seru Toki, "Yongso!"

Pada saat itu juga Hankyung menurunkan Toki—dan gadis itu segera berlari menuju jet ski yang lain diikuti oleh Siwon. Keduanya naik jet ski yang berbeda dan mengendarainya ke arah tempat Yongso tenggelam. Tapi di sana hanya tinggal jet ski yang tadi dinaiki oleh Eunhyuk dan Yongso. Lantas kemana si Eunhyuk?

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwonnie, mereka ada di dalam air…" kata Toki yang mampu melihat jelas ke dalam air karena kemampuan penglihatan matanya.

Di dalam laut dengan kedalaman entah berapa meter Eunhyuk menyelam dan meraih tangan Yongso yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Lalu ia berenang ke atas ke permukaan laut, setelah ia memberikan oksigen _mouth-to-mouth_ kepada Yongso(bayangkan sendiri! ;D). Tapi ketika ia hampir mencapai permukaan nafasnya tercekat dan ia hampir tenggelam kalau bukan karena sebuah tangan yang menariknya ke permukaan.

Dari atas Siwon menarik Eunhyuk yang hampir ke permukaan dan membawa dua orang yang hampir tenggelam ini ke atas jet skinya. Lalu Toki menarik Yongso ke atas jet skinya dan memeriksa kondisi gadis itu.

"Eunhyukkie, gwaechanha?" tanya Siwon kepada Eunhyuk yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Oo, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk malah menanyakan _sweetheart_-nya.

"Dia bersama Toki-ssi…" jawab Siwon, "bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tenggelam?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyelam untuk menyelamatkannya…uhuk…tapi nafasku keburu habis sebelum mencapai permukaan."

"Kalian naik bertiga dengan Yongso, sementara aku akan membawa jet ski ini," kata Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah jet ski yang tadi dipakai oleh pasangan lovey-dovey ini. Ia menyerahkan Yongso kepada Eunhyuk. "Siwonnie, gunakan _safety key_."

"Oke," sahut Siwon melakukan apa yang disuruh.

"Eunhyukkie, tadahkan kepala Yongso di pundakmu. Sesekali beri dia pernafasan buatan. Jantungnya masih berdetak jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah…" perintah Toki sambil mengaitkan jet skinya.

Eunhyuk mendudukan Yongso di antaranya dan Siwon lalu meletakkan kepala gadis itu di pundak dekat pangkal lehernya. Sebelum mereka kembali Toki menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher Yongso yang berasal dari dalam tas pinggangnya. Eunhyuk dan Siwon memperhatikannya ketika Toki menyuntikkan tabung lonjong dengan jarum ke leher Yongso dan memasukkan seluruh cairan bening kebiru-biruan yang menjadi isi tabung tersebut.

Lalu mereka kembali ke pesisir pantai. Eunhyuk membopong Yongso dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas kursi pantai. Toki menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk kembali melakukan pernafasan buatan. Para cowok yang lain memandang dengan terpana dan takjub ketika Eunhyuk 'mencium' Yongso untuk melakukan pernafasan buatan. Lalu air keluar dari mulut gadis itu dan ia pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Yongso-ah!" seru Eunhyuk sambil memeluk pujaan hatinya, "syukurlah… aku panik sekali tadi…" katanya diikuti dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Oppa…" ucap Yongso lemah, "…gomawo…"

"Seharusnya kau katakan hal itu kepada Siwon dan Toki," kata Eunhyuk.

"_No,_" sela Toki, "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan sepupuku, Eunhyuk."

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindunginya sejak kau memberikan kepercayaanmu kepadaku, Toki," sahut Eunhyuk.

"_Now, now…_" kata Toki sambil mengambil sesuatu di tas pinggangnya. Tabung lonjong suntikan itu. "setelah aku menyuntikkan ini kepadamu, Eunhyukkie, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak selama setengah jam."

"Yaa, apa yang akan kau suntikkan kepadaku? Tadi kau juga menyuntik Yongso dengan benda itu," tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"Benarkah itu, oppa?" tanya Yongso. '_Bagaimana Toki bisa memiliki RO2ALL? Aku tahu dia seorang dokter… tapi kudengar dari appa kalau cairan itu hanya dimiliki oleh peneliti di laboratorium Kuzuryu di Tokyo! Bahkan dia mempunyai dua tabung!_' batinnya.

"_It's just an Oxygen antidote, idiot. Just lay beside her,_" jawab Toki sambil memutar bola matanya dan memerintahkan Eunhyuk dengan matanya.

Eunhyuk menurut saja dan berbaring di kursi pantai di sebelah kursi pantai yang ditempati oleh Yongso. Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, ia masih belum menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan Yongso! '_Eh? Dengan Yongso? Hm, dia sangat sesuai dalam gambaran keluargaku,_' batin Eunhyuk.

Sementara Eunhyuk sedang bermimpi di siang bolong—Toki menyuntiknya tanpa peringatan apapun. Eunhyuk menjerit keras hampir menulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yongso meremas tangan kekasihnya yang ia genggam untuk meredakan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil apa? Teriakanmu hampir membuatku tuli," gerutu Toki.

"Toki-ah, b, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yongso penasaran.

"Yaa, kau istirahat saja atau aku akan menguburmu di sini bersama Eunhyukkie," sahut Toki sambil melepaskan tali kekangnya Arthur dan Chain. "_Go, chase that boy!_" serunya.

Arthur dan Chain langsung berlari ke arah mangsanya, yaitu Ryeowook sedangkan pemuda malang ini mencoba untuk berlari. Tapi sayangnya dia langsung diterjang jatuh ke atas pasir oleh kedua makhluk berbulu ini.

Dan tanpa disadari Yongso dan Eunhyuk telah tertidur lagi karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan oleh Dr. Toki. Keduanya tertidur dengan tangan masih saling menggenggam. Toki menyuruh anggota Suju yang lain untuk berdiri di sekitar pasangan ini dan ia akan memotretnya. Bertambahlah satu lagi kenangan buruk dan manis untuk dihadiahkan kepada keduanya nanti.

"Pak Presdir, ini catatan kesehatan nona selama delapan bulan terakhir," kata seorang pria sekretaris presiden direktur di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya pria tua yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

"Di sini dikatakan kalau semuanya normal untuk penderita X _disorder_."

"Bagaimana dengan fasilitas X _disorder_ di Korea Selatan?"

"Sudah diperbaharui."

"Bagus… katakan kepada Lorry kalau aku tidak bisa datang…"

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu," kata sekretaris itu lalu pergi meninggalkan presdir sendirian bersama pikirannya.

Pria itu memandang langit dari jendela dan mendesah, "Kakek harap kau tidak memaksakan diri, Toki."


	7. Drink Expert, Missing or Lost?

Sixth update~! Fifth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 06: Drink Expert, Missing or Lost?**

Malam hari sepulang dari laut menyaksikan sunset bersama-sama Yongso, Toki, dan seluruh member Super Junior kembali ke resort hotel yang mereka tempati. Di hotel mereka berpapasan dengan manajer Ilsan yang tampaknya sedang mencari-cari Toki. Benar saja, Toki langsung dimarahi karena dia tidak ikut rapat yang dilakukan tadi siang. Tapi gadis itu hanya mencuekkannya karena ia sudah tahu isi rapat tersebut. Dia akan menjadi salah satu pelatih.

"_And who's going to be trained by me?_" tanya Toki setelah mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari manajernya dan menyuruh Yongso dan para member Suju untuk pergi duluan tanpanya.

"_The boys…_" jawab Ilsan.

"_Sure, how many of them?_" tanya Toki lagi.

"_Fourteen… five from J-Tune, three from JYP, and six from JYP's sister, the Cube,_" jawab Ilsan.

"_Okay, I'll get rid of them at eight o'clock in the morning. And no buts,_" kata Toki.

"Yaa, jangan lupa dengan lirik lagu berikutnya!" seru Ilsan kembali siap untuk menceramahi Toki. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang _blank_ dan air mukanya yang pucat, ia hanya menggerutu, "Aish, anak ini… Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat. Mukamu sudah pucat begitu…"

"_Yessire~,_" sahut Toki dengan malas. "_Come on, Arthur, Chain, go… Sleep tight, Puffing Tom~!_"

"Yaa! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" protes Ilsan. Tapi Toki sudah berlari bersama kedua anjingnya kembali ke _cottage_-nya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya jam 8 pagi, benar saja Toki sudah ada di studio tari yang ada di fitness centre. Kedua anjingnya telah ia titipkan kepada Pets Service. Ia menunggu para trainee sambil melihat-lihat data profil mereka. Tidak lama kemudian ia menerima SMS dari Yongso.

_Toki-ah, kau ada di mana? Kemarin kau tidak ikut makan juga… Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Setelah makan siang kita mau ke Gunung Halla, kau ikut 'kan? —Yongso _

_I'm sooo soooooorry~! Ilsan-baka menyuruhku untuk istirahat kemarin dan sebagai anak baik aku harus menurut x9 Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan training sebelum makan siang! xO Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Kihyun di kolam renang outdoor, katanya dia ingin memberikan selamat ^^ —Toki_

_Aish, kau ini memang mulut ember! Di sini aku berkali-kali disindir oleh para cowok ini! —Yongso_

_Muahahahaha… para pengikutku itu~! xD Sepertinya mau hujan deh, sebaiknya kita ke gunung dua hari terakhir saja, setelah ballroom party, okay —Toki_

_Kau benar… Kau mengingatkanku dengan hal yang kubenci… Kurasa Lorry ajeossi akan muncul dengan… hal gilanya —Yongso _

_I never get bored by uncle's actions. xD He's my favourite uncle~! —Toki _

_Weird as you… Toki-ah, nanti kita berkumpul di tempatmu, oke? Hyesun masih ada di cottage! —Yongso _

_Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Eunhyukkie . Tapi aku tidak tanggung ya kalau nanti malah dimarahi. Dan hati-hati terhadap paparazzi, mereka haus akan berita skandal -_-" —Toki_

_Aku tahu. Yaa, dimana dua peliharaanmu itu? —Yongso_

_Pets Service ^^ Jaa ne ^^ —Toki_

Setelah mengakhiri SMS tersebut ternyata para trainee yang harus ia tangani sudah datang. Staf yang menangani pelatihan etika yang mengantarkan mereka. Toki memasang senyum selebnya dan berdiri dengan high and mighty.

"Toki-ssi, mereka para _trainee_ yang harus kau tangani," kata staf tersebut.

"Aa, aku tahu… Aku sudah membaca profil mereka," sahut Toki.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu," kata staf itu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan seorang cewek bersama empat belas orang cowok.

Toki memandang ke arah barisan empat belas orang cowok yang akan menjadi calon korbannya. Ia mengabsen mereka satu persatu dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Lalu ia memandangi mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki(memangnya mau makan mereka? Dasar mata jelalatan melulu).

"_Alright~_, perkenalkan, namaku Toki dan usiaku… hm, kalau di sini mungkin dihitungnya 20 tahun ya? Aku akan mengajari olah vokal, tari, dan akting. Di antara kalian pasti ada yang lebih muda dariku dan ada juga yang lebih tua, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadap kalian, mengerti?"

"Ya," jawab mereka.

Lalu sambil tersenyum Toki berkata, "_Good~_, kalau begitu mari kita mulai~." Senyum tersebut berubah menjadi senyum iblis. (o_O)

* * *

Sementara itu di kolam renang outdoor, Yongso dan Eunhyuk menemui Kihyun di sana. Dokter muda satu itu sedang bersantai di atas kursi pantai. Ketika ia melihat Yongso(dia sih bodo amat sama Eunhyuk…) ia langsung menjerit seperti fans melihat idolanya.

"Kyaaaa~! Yongso eonni~!" jeritnya berlari memeluk Yongso.

"Annyeong, Kihyunnie," sapa Yongso, "Eunhyuk oppa, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kihyun saat syuting Lost Children 'kan? Dia Han Kihyun, mantan model."

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Eunhyuk kepada Kihyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Jadi diakah cowok yang dimaksud oleh Toki sunbae yang jadian dengan Yongso eonni!" seru Kihyun.

Dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu Yongso menjawab, "I, iya…"

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak bisa terima!" seru Kihyun lagi.

"Mworagoyo?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung begitu juga dengan Yongso.

"Aku tidak terima! Yongso eonni terlalu baik untuk Eunhyuk-ssi!"

Eunhyuk dan Yongso terdiam, memproses apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kihyun ke otak mereka. Apakah Kihyun mengidap _sister complex_ terhadap Yongso? Mungkin Eunhyuk tidak perlu khawatir dengan para cowok di luar, tapi ia harus waspada dengan cewek yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kihyun bisa saja memisahkan Yongso darinya. Kedatangan musuh baru yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Omou… sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan Toki?" sindir Yongso.

"Kalau Toki sunbae beda cerita… Eunhyk-ssi, aku menantangmu bertanding, kalau kau kalah kau harus pisah dengan Yongso eonni!" tantang Kihyun.

'_Dia serius…_' batin Eunhyuk. Ia sudah memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Kihyun-ssi."

"Oppa! Kihyunni! Hentikan semua hal ini!" protes Yongso.

* * *

Di sinilah mereka, jam 12 siang di Beach Restaurant and Lounge. Eunhyuk, Yongso, Kihyun, dan empat belas member Super Junior yang lain mengalami situasi tegang ketika jam makan siang. Eunhyk dam Kihyun duduk saling berhadapan dan saling melotot. Di atas meja ada tiga botol soju dan dua buah gelas kecil untuk minum soju. Yup, mereka akan bertanding dengan cara adu minum di siang bolong begini. Bukannya khawatir atau apa si Heechul dan si Kangin malah menyoraki dan memberi semangat kepada dua peserta. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dua botol sudah habis akan tetapi masih belum ada yang tumbang salah satu dari kedua orang pemabuk di siang bolong ini. Botol ketiga habis dan masih akan menambah botol keempat. Yongso semakin khawatir dan panik. Ketika ia sedang panik-paniknya seseorang datang dan menjitak kepada kedua pemabuk ini.

Sepuluh menit sebelumnya Toki yang masih ada di studio tari baru saja akan mengakhiri latihan para trainee-nya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berkelap-kelip dengan suara aneh sebagai ringtone-nya. Para trainee-nya saja sampai kaget ketika mendengar suara 'Komandan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berbaris' dan 'Haro, haro'. Toki menyudahi latihan tersebut lalu mebaca pesan yang masuk.

_S.O.S! Toki-ah, keadaan gawat! Oppa dan Kihyunnie! —Yongso_

"_What the hell?_" gumam Toki.

"Toki noona, ada apa?" tanya salah satu trainee yang polos, Park Sanghyun dari J-Tune.

"_Hm? Oh, nothing, Sanghyun-ah. Go have lunch with your friends,_" jawab Toki sambil tersenyum tipis. "We will meet again tomorrow, okay?"

"Oo, thank you for you hardworking," kata Sanghyun, "_Noona, can you teach me some dance move and vocal later?_"

"_Sure, I'll teach you after lunch. Is it alright for you?_"

"_Really, thank you! See you later, Toki noona!_" seru Sanghyun lalu pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Sebelum Toki dapat mengatakan apapun lagi tiba-tiba Hankyung dan Henry masuk. Hankyung kembali memanggul Toki sementara Henry membawakan barang-barang milik gadis itu. Lalu keduanya berlari membawa Toki.

"_Wait! What are you guys doing!_" seru Toki sambil meronta-ronta.

Henry lalu menjelaskan masalah perkara serta situasi dan kondisinya. Toki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_'Kapan aku mempunyai hari yang tenang?'_ desahnya dalam hati.

Sesampai di lokasi pertandingan konyol tersebut Hankyung langsung menurunkan Toki. Dan gadis itu berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya karena kesal ke arah dua pemabuk itu. Sambil membunyikan tulang-tulang kedua tangannya, Toki siap untuk menghajar kedua bocah itu. Setelah berada di dekat mereka Toki menjitak kepala kedua pemabuk tersebut bersamaan.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan di siang bolong begini!" bentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang seperti seorang eomma. "Geez, these little brats…" gumamnya.

"Sunbae, menyingkirlah, sedikit lagi aku pasti bisa menang," kata Kihyun sudah setengah mabuk.

"Aku… tidak akan… melepaskan… Yongso-ah," kata Eunhyuk juga sama mabuknya.

"Bereskan meja ini," perintah Toki terhadap pelayan di sana yang langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh. "Aku akan ikut dalam permainan kalian, tapi bila kalian sudah tumbang hanya dengan satu gelas, kalian yang kalah," katanya.

"Toki, kau dilarang minum alkohol oleh kakekmu!" protes Yongso malah jadi semakin khawatir.

"Asalkan kau tidak melaporkan hal ini, Yongso-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku mabuk," kata Toki sambil berjalan ke bar. "Beri aku Gin, Vodka, Sherry, Vermouth, Royal Mint-Chocolate, Aurum, Shan Lotus, Ouzo, Zen, Qi White, Honjouzou-shu, Junmai-shu, Nigorizake, Namazake, Genshu, Koshu, Taruzake, dan Amazake. Aku akan membuat cocktail," pintanya.

"Baik, agassi," sata bartender di sana lalu pergi mengambil pesanannya Toki.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Hankyung kepada Yongso.

"A, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Toki minum alkohol sebelumnya," jawab Yongso bertambah khawatir melihat Toki yang sedang mencampurkan seluruh minuman keras tersebut menjadi satu.

Lalu Toki meletakkan tiga gelas di atas meja. Gelas berisi minuman yang sama. Walaupun sekilas minuman itu tampak normal, tapi tidak tahu deh rasanya kayak bagaimana. Kangin sempat mencoba mencium bau minuman tersebut tapi ia hampir mati hanya dengan mencium baunya saja.

"Toki-ah, i, ini apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh-nyentuh gelasnya, berwaspada takut-takut minuman tersebut meledak. (wkwkwkwk)

"N-U-K," jawab Toki.

"NUK?" kata Kangin bingung setelah bangkit dari mati surinya. Untung dia tidak jadi menyeberangi sungai Styx. (-_-)

"Nanti akan kujelaskan singkatannya," kata Toki, "Yongso-ah, the ready go…"

"Uh, junbi? gaja!"

Ketiga peserta langsung meminum cocktail racun tersebut. Para cowok menyoraki ketiganya. Kihyun yang habis duluan, lalu Eunhyuk, barulah Toki. Lima detik kemudian Eunhyuk dan Kihyun sudah tumbang lagi karena mabuk berat. Sedangkan Toki masih segar bugar dan tetap seperti Toki yang biasanya yang cuek dan tenang, bahkan dia menambah segelas lagi.

Sambil berdecak Toki berkata, "Ck, ck… baru satu gelas NUK saja sudah tumbang seperti ditabrak gorila."

"Tapi kau tidak minum sebelumnya seperti mereka," sela Leeteuk.

"Teukie oppa, kau coba saja minum ini satu gelas saja," kata Toki sambil menuangkan segelas NUK dan disodorkannya kepada Leeteuk.

"Tidak beracun 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu untuk meminumnya.

"Nope, delapan belas bahan campurannya asli kok," jawab Toki tersenyum manis dengan aura iblis di sekitarnya.

Dalam sekali teguk Leeteuk menghabiskan minuman NUK ini. Dan yang di belakang menyorakinya. Sama seperti kedua korban sebelumnya, dalam waktu lima detik Leeteuk langsung tumbang seperti diseruduk oleh badak. Dia juga sudah mabuk berat.

"Jadii~ NUK itu minuman apa?" tanya Donghae makin penasaran.

"NUK itu singkatan dari Nuclear Ultimate Killer. Waktu kecil aku sering melihat kakek-kakekku meminum ini lalu aku diajari oleh Presdir Lorry dan sepupuku cara membuatnya. Ah, tapi sepupuku yang kumaksud bukanlah Yongso-ah," jelas Toki tersenyum nyengir, "Yongso terlalu polos untuk minum minuman seperti itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu NUK itu apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berakhir seperti mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mabuk walaupun aku meminum Vodka atau Gin sebanyak apapun. Kalaupun aku pernah mabuk mungkin yang pernah melihatnya hanya Louis dan Torii(Totto)," jawab Toki.

"Lalu apa yang akn kita lakukan kepada tiga orang ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Bawa saja mereka ke tempatku. Kalian bisa dimarahi oleh manajer kalian bila ketahuan minum-minum di siang bolong begini. Aku akan panggil Jeonghoonie," kata Toki sudah pegang ponselnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar berpikiran jauh, Toki-ah. Pantas saja tidak pernah ada skandal tidak enak di sekitarmu," kata Yongso dengan maksud menyindir.

"Yeah, yeah, awal dari kehancuran adalah kecerobohan," sahut Toki. Lalu ia memberikan keycard tempatnya kepada Yongso. "Kalian pergi duluan, aku masih harus menemui manajer dan melanjutkan latihan. Dan… membereskan bukti ini," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bekas minuman.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat menyusul ya," ujar Yongso.

"Di tempatku ada teh herbal dan obat. Aspirin ada di wastafel kamar mandi dengan obat lainnya," jelas Toki.

"Berapa dosis yang diperlukan, dok?" tanya Yongso dengan maksud menyindir lagi.

"Dua tablet," jawab Toki tidak terpengaruhi sama sekali.

"Yes ma'am," sahut Yongso.

Lalu mereka membawa tiga tubuh yang mabuk dan tertidur itu ke tempatnya Toki. Untung saja di daerah Toki itu sepi dan tidak ada wartawan. Ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mereka langsung menempatkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk di kamar yang tidak terpakai dan Kihyun di kamar yang tampaknya dipakai oleh Toki. Keadaan ruangan tersebut sudah seperti apartemen sendiri. Dengan kertas berserakan dan laptop menyala di atas meja. Ponselnya pun masih battery charging, ponsel touchscreen berwarna hitam yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"Kalau ponsel kerjanya ada di sini lalu kenapa tadi yang dia pegang malah ponsel yang warna putih?" gumam Yongso sambil mengutak-atik ponsel orang. "Ini nomor pribadinya…"

Tidak lama kemudian Kim Jeonghoon datang untuk menjemput Kihyun. Gadis itu sudah sadar dan sedang dalam mood terburuknya begitu ingat kalau ia kalah dari sunbae-nya dan gagal memisahkan Eunhyuk dengan Yongso eonni-nya.

"Di mana Toki?" tanya Jeonghoon.

Yongso menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Dia belum kembali, katanya sih mau menemui Ilsan-ssi dan menyelesaikan latihannya."

"Menemui Ilsan-ssi? Tapi aku tadi baru saja bersama Ilsan-ssi dan aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya," kata Jeonghoon.

"Benarkan?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya.

"Mungkin dia menyelesaikan latihannya dahulu baru menemui Ilsan hyung. Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kihyunnie," kata Jeonghoon sambil tersenyum ramah seperti seorang pangeran. Setelah memberi salam perpisahan ia dan Kihyun pergi kembali ke kamar hotel.

Yongso lalu menelepon ke ponselnya Toki akan tetapi tidak diangkat. Lalu ia mengirim pesan tapi tidak dibalas juga.

"Dia seperti orang yang tidak punya ponsel saja," gerutu Yongso.

Di luar hujan sudah mulai turun tapi Toki belum datang juga. Petir menggelegar menambah suram keadaan cuaca hari ini. Para cowok telah menyerbu snack simpanannya Toki tanpa tahu resiko apa yang menunggu mereka nanti. Yongso telah membuatkan teh herbal dan menyiapkan aspirin untuk dua orang yang dari tadi memegang kepala mereka dan mengerang kesakitan karena efek dari mabuk berat.

"Aku tidak mau minum lagi," kata Eunhyuk dengan suara seperti kodok bangkong. Ia meminum teh buatan Yongso untuk meredakan mabuknya yang masih tersisa.

"Lagipula siapa suruh kau meladeni tantangannya Kihyunnie?" sahut Yongso sambil menjewer kupingnya Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu, kau telah membuatku khawatir dan panik setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kau ini bodoh ya? Aku tidak suka kalau kau mabuk seperti ini!"

"Mianhaeyo…" gumam Eunhyuk.

Yongso tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya keluar dari kamar. Eunhyuk mengikutinya di belakang. Sedangkan para maknae Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Henry sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptop di atas meja. Mereka melihat seluruh game yang ada di laptop tersebut.

"Ooh! Ternyata Toki pun main Starcraft!" kata Kyuhyun si maniak game.

"Beritahu aku _username_ miliknya!" seru Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencatat info kecil tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar… Abyss of Time…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat layar laptop. "Abyss of Time? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya…"

"Kalau sekedar Starcraft aku juga punya, Toki-ah memaksaku untuk memainkannya," sela Yongso.

"Apa nama _username_ milikmu?" tanya Henry.

"Erza The Slayer, tapi aku jarang memainkannya," jawab Yongso.

"Abyss of Time dan Erza The Slayer?" ujar Donghae.

"Seperti pernah mendengarnya 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Hankyung hyung juga pasti merasa pernah mendengarnya…"

"Toki itu sebenarnya… maniak game," ujar Yongso menguak sebuah fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh para fansnya Toki. (Yongso memegang banyak rahasia memalukannya Toki… -_-")

"MWO!"

"Kalau kau datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, di rak dekat Tv-nya ada banyak sekali _CD game_. Lalu di tas pinggangnya yang selalu dia bawa pasti di dalamnya ada sebuah PSP atau Nintendo DS. Lalu di tas laptopnya pasti ada minimal lima CD game yang berbeda," kata Yongso, "Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Toki ke Cyber Café karena dia yang mengajakku jadi aku menurutinya. Kami melakukan _battle _dengan orang lain. Dia bisa terus ada di sana selama berjam-jam."

"Kalian ke Cyber Café berduaan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan lawan yang kuat, tapi untuk Toki lawan seperti itu kecil," jawab Yongso.

"AH! Sekarang aku ingat!" seru Heechul, "Abyss of Time dan Erza The Slayer itu player yang sedang dibicarakan oleh para game netter! Yah, Kyuhyun, mereka player yang telah mengalahkan kita waktu itu!"

"Oh! Pantas aku merasa pernah mendengarnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku melawan Erza The Slayer dan kau melawan Abyss of Time," kata Heechul kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kami pernah melawan kalian?" tanya Yongso heran.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, kami ke Cyber Café lalu Donghae bilang dia melihat kalian di sana, tapi kami sedang sibuk melawan _player_ yang kuat, tapi tidak kusangka kalau dua _player_ itu adalah kelian," jawab Heechul.

"_Ah, that Cinderella-something,_" sahut Yongso, "Toki-ah, memang mengatakan kalau nama lawannya sepertinya familiar, tapi itu ternyata kalian?"

"Aish, kau tidak percaya?"

"Ani, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalian sepayah itu," jawab Yongso. Kata-katanya langsung menusuk tepat di hati kedua pemuda yang telah dikalahkan oleh perempuan.

"YAA! Song Yongso, aku menantangmu battle!" seru Heechul yang harga dirinya terluka.

"Aku akan melawanmu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Toki," sahut Yongso tersenyum sinis, bukan lebih parah lagi, senyum sadis!

"Kyuhyun, kau pernah melawan Toki, seberapa hebatkah dia?" tanya Heechul.

"Michin…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia sudah jarang main Starcraft lagi, kurasa dia ketularan game baru dari Louis," sela Yongso, "Sejak Toki pulang dari Cina dia jadi maniak game, jadi kurasa dia memang ketularan Louis selama kuliah di Cina."

"Tidak heran itu hobinya Louis," kata Hankyung.

* * *

"Huaaaaaaatsyiiiii—m!" bersin Louis tiba-tiba. Saat itu ia sedang menginspeksi laut di saat hujan bersama Totto dan Toki.

"Lou, kau sakit?" tanya Toki yang hujan-hujanan ramai-ramai bareng Totto dan Louis.

"Tidaak mungkin~ Seperti yang kalian tahu Louis Veiniebel adalah manusia anti penyakit," kata Louis dengan bangganya.

"Fisik sih tidak, tapi penyakit idiotmu itu perlu disembuhkanm," ledek Totto tertawa.

"Tottooooooo~!" jerit Louis seperti cewek.

"Kuharap saat rekaman tidak seperti ini," desah Toki merasa lelah. "Hey, aku pergi sekarang ya? Yongso akan menggantungku dengan seribu pertanyaan bila aku tidak segera kembali."

"Oke, Toki-chan~!" sahut Louis sambil menyiksa Totto.

Lalu Toki berjalan kembali ke cottage-nya. Tapi jalanan dari pantai ke daerah cottage lewat jalan biasa terlalu jauh sehingga ia memotong jalan melewati hutan di belakang hotel. Jalannya agak-agak sulit dilewati saat hujan lebat seperti ini, tapi Toki tetaplah Toki yang cuek saja dan mengambil jalan itu karena ingin cepat kembali ke ruangan yang hangat dan menikmati cocoa hangat.

Tapi ternyata ia malah salah mengambil jalan dan malah nyasar ke sebuah tempat dengan air terjun. Cewek ini bukannya panik atau apa tapi malah ambil foto air terjun tersebut dengan kamera digital yang selalu ia simpan di tas pinggang yang berfungsi sama dengan kantong ajaib milik Doraemon. Lalu ia mencari tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk melihat sekitarnya.

'Okay, that stupid hotel is much more far than I thought,' batinnya, 'I must go back quickly before my limit surceases…'

Inilah Toki yang selalu cuek, ketika akan ia tidak melihat batu berlumut dan sangat licin. Ia menginjak batu itu dan terpeleset. Untungnya kepalanya tidak terbentur tapi sebagai gantinya dia jatuh ke dalam arus air terjun dan terjun bebaslah seperti putri duyung yang terbawa arus air terjun. Kepalanya memang tidak terbentur tapi anggota badannya yang lain terbentur bebatuan ketika terbawa arus. Tapi setidaknya ia berhasil berenang ke daratan lagi.

Terjun dari air terjun memang menyenangkan tapi tidak tanpa persiapan batin dan konsentrasi yang cukup. Tempat yang indah ini jadi mendapat kata-kata kutukan dari Toki deh. Setelah puas gadis itu malah jatuh pingsan.

"Kou… tatsukete…" ucap Toki sebelum kegelapan datang dan mengambil kesadarannya.

* * *

Sementara itu kembali ke Cottage, Yongso sudah super-duper khawatir. Leeteuk yang sudah sadar lagi juga sama khawatirnya terhadap gadis yang telah seperti adik baginya. Keduanya mondar-mandir terus seperti setrikaan. Eunhyuk meminta kekasihnya untuk duduk, sedangkan Kangin dan Ryeowook harus 'memaksa' Leeteuk untuk duduk.

"Aaargh, aku tidak tahan lagi! Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dan Toki masih belum kembali juga!" seru Yongso.

Triing~! Yongso langsung melihat ponselnya berharap-harap dari Toki.

_Yongso-ssi, lihat Toki tidak? Anak itu tidak bisa kuhubungi —Ilsan _

_Dari tadi aku menunggu Toki di tempatnya tapi dia belum datang. Kurasa sudah 4-5 jam berlalu… —Yongso_

_Aneh, tadi setelah menemuiku dia pergi bersama Totto dan Louis ke laut. Tapi Totto dan Louis sudah kembali sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Kata mereka Toki sudah kemabli duluan sebelum mereka —Ilsan_

_Apa kata orang hotel? —Yongso _

_Tidak ada yang melihatnya bahkan kedua anjingnya masih ada di Pets Service. Setelah hujan agak reda kami akan mencarinya —Ilsan _

"Holy crap," gumam Yongso.

"Yongso-ah, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil merangkul gadis itu agar mendekat kepadanya. Ia menyadari ekspresi horror di wajah Yongso.

"Toki menghilang…" jawab Yongso.

"Menghilang!" seru Leeteuk tiba-tiba menjadi ibu-ibu yang panik, "Uri Toki-ah menghilang!"

"Leeteuk hyung, tenanglah dahulu," kata Sungmin sambil menahan Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudnya dengan menghilang?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi muka serius. Dia memang yang paling mudah seriusnya.

"Toki belum kembali sejak dia ke laut bersama Louis dan Totto oppa. Katanya Toki kembali duluan tapi dia belum sampai…" jawab Yongso, "kuharap dia baik-baik saja dan sedang berteduh di suatu tempat."

"Kita harus segera mencarinya! Toki-ah~!" seru Leeteuk seperti ibu yang sedang kehilangan dan mencari-cari anaknya.

"Tidak perlu, para staf LME akan mencarinya…" kata Yongso, "Aku akan menemui Ilsan-ssi, kalian kembali ke cottage kalian saja. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat dan aku yakin Toki juga tidak ingin melibatkan kalian."

"Yongso-ah…" ujar Eunhyuk penuh dengan perhatian kepada _sweetheart_-nya.

"Maaf, oppa. Dan aku mohon kepadamu jangan sampai mengundang perhatian wartawan," kata Yongso terdengar serius.

Lalu mereka pergi keluar setelah hujan sudah reda. Yang terakhir keluar adalah Hankyung yang habis mematikan semua lampu cottage yang ditempati oleh Toki. Dia ditinggal sendirian oleh para member Super Junior yang lain dan Yongso sudah berlari ke hotel. Tapi ada untungnya juga dia keluar yang terakhir.

Di salah satu cottage yang ditempati oleh para member Super Junior, kelimabelas member sedang melakukan rapat darurat. Dengan ketuanya, eomma Leeteuk yang memimpin rapat tersebut. Mereka membicarakan tentang pencarian Toki walaupun sudah dilarang oleh Yang Mulia Yongso Agung (wkwkwk, ditakuti karena sabuk hitamnya 'kah?).

"Hyung, kalau tidak salah kedua anjingnya Toki itu katanya pernah mendapatkan penghargaan _'tracking'_ dari kepolisian Amerika 'kan? Kenapa tidak kita coba saja mencari Toki dengan bantuan kedua anjingnya?" usul Henry. Anak ini memang selalu mempunyai ide cemerlang yang jarang diutarakan.

"Tapi dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan baunya Toki, Henry-ah~?" tanya Heechul. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak mau pergi, tapi demi mendapatkan teman ributnya kembali Heechul rela ikut mencari dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Dengan senyum nyengir dari kuping ke kuping Hankyung menyela, "Tenang saja, aku mendapatkan baunya." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah jaket _hoodie_ tak berlengan dan _knit hat_ untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

Heechul mengamati kedua barang yang dipegang oleh Hankyung dan pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa kemarin. Ia tahu kalau jaket tersebut kemarin dipakai oleh Toki, tapi herannya kenapa malah sekarang ada di tangan Hankyung? Dan CLICK! Tiba-tiba Heechul menjitak kepala Hankyung. "Yaa! Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya! Jangan katakan kau mencurinya tadi!" bentaknya.

Hankyung mengelus bagian yang dijitak tadi sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Aish, aku tidak mencurinya, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar!" balas Hankyung.

"Dasar mesum!" seru Heechul malah berantem dengan Hankyung. Berantem juga tapi malah saling cubit-cubitan.

"Ini bisa dipakai…" kata Leeteuk. "Donghae, Henry, cepat ambil kedua anjingnya."

"Tapi Leeteuk hyung, peluit anjingnya tidak ada," kata Donghae.

"Donghae, tangkap!" seru Hankyung melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Donghae. Dia masih bergulat dengan Heechul sampai main perosot-perosotan celana segala. (-_-')

Donghae menangkap benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah peluit anjing kecil dan panjang berwarna silver. Lalu dia dan Henry bergegas pergi ke Pets Service untuk mengambil Arthur dan Chain.

Kangin lalu bertanya kepada Hankyung, "Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengambil pakaian dalamnya saja?"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku ditangkap sebagai pencuri pakaian dalam?" balas Hankyung dengan wajah merengut.

"Hankyung hyung, kami tidak ikutan soal pencurian pakaian ya," kata Shindong.

"Yaa! Bukankah aksi satu orang, dosa ditanggung bersama?" protes Hankyung.

"Yang betul aksi bersama, dosa ditanggung seorang," kata Kyuhyun. Dia sudah kangen lagi dengan laptopnya Toki yang memiliki begitu banyak game di dalamnya.

"Kalian begitu kejam padaku…" ujar Hankyung yang lalu merajuk di pojokan ruangan (kayak tuyul aja…).

Siwon mencoba menghibur hyung-nya yang sedang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Zhou Mi yang sejak tadi diam saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda mengkilap di atas lantai. Dan tanpa disengaja atau peringatan dari ketiga pemuda yang sedang kalem-kalemnya ini seorang Kim Heechul menginjak benda mengkilap tersebut dengan kakinya yang katanya lebih cocok memakai sepatu kaca daripada Cinderella yang asli. Cinderella gadungan itu menjerit kesakitan, melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang menginjak benda mengkilap tersebut.

Zhou Mi memungut benda tersebut di lantai yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin dari emas putih(sayang, bukan paku… hehehe…). Ia memperhatikan detail dari cincin yang menjadi masalah untuk Hee-rella dan ternyata ukurannya sangat kecil. Ryeowook juga ikut melihat cincin tersebut bersama dengan Kibum.

"Yaa! Siapa yang meletakkan benda itu sembarangan!" bentak Heechul marah-marah.

"Hankyung hyung, bukankah ini cincin milik hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Tapi tadi aku sedang menggantungnya di kalung," jawab Hankyng sambil menunjukkan kalungnya. Benar saja disitu tergantung cincin dengan desain yang sama. "Lagipula cincin itu terlalu kecil untuk jariku."

"Benar juga… mungkin terjatuh dari jaket ini…" kata Ryeowook yang mengambil jaketnya Toki dan mengecek kantongnya, "sepertinya memang milik Toki…"

"Ayo kita pergi," kataLeeteuk yang setelah sekian beribu tahun akhirnya kembali menjadi serius. Member Super Junior yang lain sampai dibuat jatuh cinta oleh sosok Park Jungsu ini.

* * *

Kelimabelas cowok itu bergerak bagaikan anggota polisi yang sedang mencari kriminal, tapi kali ini mereka mencari orang hilang. Arthur dan Chain langsung mencari-cari jejak bau tuannya di antara tanah dan udara yang lembap dan mengejutkannya ternyata udaranya menjadi dingin! Mereka pergi ke pantai yang tadi dikunjung oleh Trio Babo (Toki, Louis, Totto) karena Arthur dan Chain membawa mereka ke sana. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil Toki.

"Yaa, Toki! Keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi lagi!" teriak Kim Heechul.

"Toki-ah~! Donghee(Shindong) hyung dan Sungmin hyung telah memakan snack cokelat milikmu! Keluarlah dan beri mereka pelajaran!" teriak Kim Ryeowook, tapi dia langsung dijitak oleh Shindong dan Sungmin.

"Toki~! Walaupun kadang kau menyeramkan tapi tidak seru bila tidak ada kau! Dimana kau Toki-ah~!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menghadap ke arah laut.

"Hyung, di sana itu laut. Memangnya Toki itu putri duyung yang akan muncul dari laut kalau dipanggil?" kata Henry _sweatdropped._

"Toki-ah, dimana kau?" teriak Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Entah kenapa para cowok itu malah pergi bersembunyi. Ternyata langkah kaki itu milik Yongso, Louis, dan Totto.

"Yaa, kalian keluarlah, dari tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan kalian," kata Yongso kepada para member Suju yang bersembunyi.

Satu persatu bocah '_dorky_' alias norak ini keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Melihat Totto—Heechul langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hankyung. Yongso langsung menceramahi kelimabelas anak nakal yang tidak mendengarkan perintah ibunya.

"Kalian bisa kena masalah tahu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada kalian?" bentak Yongso.

"Tapi kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan Toki…" kata Ryeowook memasang wajah manisnya dan langsung meredakan amarah Yongso. _Good job, Ryeowook!_

"Yongso-ah," panggil Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan Yongso, "bagaimanapun juga Toki adalah teman kami juga. Biarkan kami ikut membantu mencarinya."

"Tapi…" ujar Yongso ingin menolak dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi tidur saja.

Totto lalu menyela, "Biarkan mereka, lebih banyak orang akan lebih baik…"

"Oppa!" protes Yongso.

"Lagipula ini bisa menjadi poin plus-plus untuk mereka," tambah Louis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "_Okay, Chain~! Let's see if you can find something similar like this,_" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil ke hidung Chain.

Chain langsung berlari melesat sambil menyeret Henry yang sedang memegang tali kekangnya ke arah jalan hutan tapi berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuknya. Chain menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sebuah kalung dengan dua bandul: _Silver Cross_ dan _White Gold Plate_.

Louis memperhatikan kalung itu lalu berkata, "Bukankah ini kalung kunci apartemennya Toki? _This white gold plate with magnet…_"

"Tidak~! Toki pasti telah diserang oleh seseorang!" seru Yongso, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Donghae melodramatis.

"Dasar lebay…" gumam Totto _sweatdropped_.

"Mengingat target adalah orang yang selalu cari aman, dia tidak akan jadi lewat jalan ini," Louis kembali menyodokan kecil tersebut ke hidung Chain.

Chain menoleh kesana-kemari mencari-cari bau yang sama. Tapi kemudian anjing itu menunduk dan mendengking karena tidak dapat menemukan bau yang sama lagi.

"Hujan menghapus jejaknya…" guman Louis.

Hankyung yang penasaran dengan isi botol kecil itu memintanya dari Louis. Ia lalu mencium isi botol tersebut dan samar-samar ia mencium bau obat steril dan… aroma teh? Hankyung mencoba menciumkan bau tersebut kepada Arthur yang tali kekangnya dipegang olehnya. Reaksi Arthur hanya mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas bukit.

Ketika rombongan itu kembali ke pantai sebuah geluduk mengejutkan mereka. Sepertinya hujan akan kembali turun dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Saat sudah hampir sampai di hotel—Heechul barulah sadar kalau sohibnya tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Yaa, dimana Hankyung?" tanya Heechul.

"Arthur juga tidak ada…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang dua orang dan seekor anjing menghilang," desah Yongso.

"Hankyung… siapa yang akan membuatkan nasi goreng Beijing untukku lagi?" teriak Heechul depresi. Pertama dia kehilangan lawan adu mulutnya dan sekarang dia kehilangan tukang masaknya.

"Kalau dia sih tadi terakhir kulihat masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk hutan," sela Zhou Mi.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" bentak Kangin. Dia bersama dengan Heechul menyiksa Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang malang… (_comical_)

Yongso berbalik ke arah Totto dan bertanya kepada pemuda _perfect_ itu, "Oppa, benarkah kau tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun kemana Toki akan pergi?"

"Yongso-ah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Toki yang sekarang. Dia memang bisa membaca jalan pikiran kita, tapi kita tidak bisa membaca miliknya. Dia yang sekarang sangat mahir memasang topengnya…" jawab Totto.

"A, aku tahu…" ucap Yongso dengan kepala tertunduk. Di sampingnya Eunhyuk merangkulnya untuk menghiburnya.

"Geez, that Geng-geng just disappears like phantom…" gumam Louis, "Nooo! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkan Toki-chan kembali sendirian~!"

"Hankyung… sebagai _leader_ Super Junior aku memang tidak berguna," ucap Leeteuk langsung _down_. Dia dan Louis sampai berlutut di aspal. (Dasar lebay…)

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadapa dua orang ini?" tanya Yongso.

Kangin menjawab, "Kalau Leeteuk hyung kubur saja di pantai saat surut."

"Dan buang Louis ke laut saat pasang," sambung Totto.

Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar, mengagetkan mereka semua. Dan hujan pun turun.

"Kyaaaaa~!" jerit Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Louis(?) yang sedang feminin mode ON.

Lalu mereka kembali ke hotel dengan berlari. Atlet Siwon berada di garis depan bersama dengan Chain yang menyeret Henry yang ternyata menarik baju Donghae, lalu tersambung ke Heechul, lalu Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun, dan terakhir Zhou Mi. Saling menarik seperti kereta gandeng. Kapan sih mereka tidak pernah aneh dan '_unbelievable_'? Bukan Super Junior namanya kalau tidak '_dorky_' begitu. Tiada hari tanpa tertawa bila bergaul dengan mereka.

**_~Parody~_**

Seandainya Hankyung tidak sengaja membawa serta pakaian dalamnya Toki—apa yang akan terjadi di dalam cottage-nya Super Junior? Beginilah jadinya:

Ketika Hankyung memperlihatkan jaketnya Toki ada yang jatuh dari jaket itu. Seluruh member langsung melirik ke arah benda yang terjatuh itu dan mata mereka melebar(bahkan Daesung Big Bang pun akan membuka mata sipitnya! Wkwkwk). Dalam bahasa Inggris kita menyebutnya: Bra and Panty. Kangin menjerit histeris senang melihat benda yang jarang-jarang bisa dilihat secara personal. Sementara religius Siwon menutupi matanya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti doa tobat seperti dia baru saja melakukan sebuah dosa yang sangat besar. Shindong berhenti makan seakan-akan ia telah menemukan makanan yang lebih hebat lagi. Para maknae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena biasanya mereka hanya melihat celana dalam feminin seperti ini milik para hyung mereka. Heechul memukul kepala Hankyung. Leeteuk hampir pingsan karena dua benda itu. (LOL)

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap kedua benda ini?" tanya Kibum yang telah kembali tenang, "kita harus mengembalikannya…"

"Kalau tidak Toki akan memenggal kepala kita semua…" tambah Eunhyuk yang sudah ketakutan duluan.

"Tapi ini adalah pakaian dalam idola kita!" seru Kangin, "biarkan aku melihatnya lebih lama lagi!"

"Itu dosa, hyung. Apalagi kalau kau menyentuhnya…" kata Siwon sambil mengintip sedikit.

"Kangin hyung tidak akan mendengarkannya," kata Zhou Mi.

"Tapi…" kata Heechul yang tawanya langsung meledak begitu saja hingga ia memegangi perutnya, "tapi siapa sangka kalau Toki akan memakai G-strings…"

Padahal tidak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata pakaian dalam itu adalah kostum cosplay milik anjingnya Toki, Arthur dan Chain. (-_-')


	8. Sharing Warmth,The Coming of New Rival!

Eighth update~! Seventh Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 07: Sharing Warmth, The Coming of New Rival!**

Jalanan berbatu yang licin dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon dengan langit sudah agak gelap. Dengan panduan dari Arthur—Hankyung terus menyusuri jalan itu. Arthur dari tadi terus mengikuti jejak dari bau tuannya yang walau tersamarkan dengan bau hujan tapi semakin lama baunya semakin kuat. Hankyung tahu kalau Toki akan mengambil jalan ini karena bagaimanapun juga kalau dilihat dari sifatnya Toki yang serba cuek itu pasti dia akan tetap melewati jalan sesulit apapun. Ditambah lagi sepertinya gadis itu lebih memilih tempat yang lebih sepi.

Tiba-tiba Arthur berhenti berjalan dan menggonggong tepat di sebuah tempat terbuka dengan air terjun. Tempatnya memang indah dengan kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Entah ilusi atau kenyataan, Hankyung seperti baru saja melihat peri air di pinggiran kolam air terjun. Ia berkedip lalu melirik lagi ke arah pinggiran kolam dan ternyata halusinasi perinya itu adalah seorang anak manusia. MANUSIA! ORANG!

_'Oke, yang disana itu bukan peri air tapi orang sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi,'_ batin Hankyung menenangkan diri, _'Tampaknya orang itu sedang tidur, tapi mana ada orang yang tidur di tempat seperti ini? Bukan, orang itu bukan tidur tapi pingsan!'_ Segera saja Hankyung berlari menghampiri si peri air, eh, orang yang pingsan di pinggir kolam tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat yang terbaring di sana adalah Toki! Toki yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan tidak sadarkan diri alias pingsan. Arthur langsung merintih atau mendengking ketika melihat majikannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hankyung pun menarik Toki ke permukaan yang lebih kering. Lalu ia mengecek tanda-tanda vital gadis itu dan bernafas lega ketika mengetahui kalau Toki baik-baik saja selain tubuhnya yang memar-memar dan luka-luka.

"Toki, bangunlah," kata Hankyung sambil menepuk pipi Toki. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. _'Badannya dingin… sudah berapa lamakah dia dalam keadaan seperti ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada kilat dan suara petir menggelegar lalu hujan pun turun. Hankyung membopong Toki dan membawanya ke tempat yang terlindungi dari hujan. Kali ini saat Hankyung menggendong Toki seperti ini ia dapat melihat sisi lain Toki yang sedang tidak dalam mode jahilnya, Toki yang tidak memasang topeng apapun.

Setelah mencari dan terus mencari akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah gua di dekat air terjun. Mereka harus menunggu sampai hujan reda kembali barulah mereka bisa kembali ke hotel. Hankyung membaringkan Toki di dataran yang rata dan tidak terjal. Arthur berbaring di dekat majikannya sambil mendengking sedih. Makhluk berbulu itu juga khawatir dengan keadaan Toki yang dipenuhi dengan luka dan memar. Hankyung kembali memeriksa luka dan memar yang ada di tubuh Toki dan ia melihat luka yang cukup dalam di kaki kanan gadis itu. Hankyung lalu pergi keluar untuk membasahi saputangannya di air terjun dan kembali lagi lalu membersihkan luka yang ada di kaki kanan Toki.

"Kou…" bisik Toki mengigau.

Hankyung terkejut dan mundur sedikit karena igauan Toki yang tiba-tiba keluar. Ia mencoba membangunkan Toki lagi tapi dia malah merintih. Ketika ada petir yang tiba-tiba menumpang lewat—kedua mata Toki terbuka serentak seperti zombie yang bangkit dari kubur. (Hiii~, sereeeemm~)

"Toki? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Hankyung sambil kembali mendekat ke arah Toki. Menutup jarak yang biasanya dibuat oleh gadis itu.

Toki langsung menoleh ke sampingnya begitu mendengar suara orang lain menyebutkan namanya. "Hankyung…?" ucapnya lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" desah Hankyung.

Mata Toki melirik ke sekelilingnya yang gelap. Ia selalu tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya walau dengan cahaya yang redup atau remang-remang. Dan ia tahu Hankyung berada di sampingnya dari suara dan baunya. Semakin lama dia jadi makin mirip anjing… Toki lalu bertanya, "Ini dimana?"

"A, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya membawamu ke tempat yang tidak terkena hujan yang kembali turun," jawab Hankyung sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Dia terlalu terlalu malu untuk melihat ke arah Toki yang memakai pakaian yang basah dan tembus pandang. (Tut!Tuuutt! Rating M for 18+! xO)

Toki memandang Hankyung dengan heran lalu ia bergerak untuk bangun. Akan tetapi kaki kanannya yang terluka cukup parah menahannya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ketika ia melihat pakaiannya yang basah dan tembus pandang itu—ia pun mengerti kenapa Hankyung tidak mau memandang ke arahnya.

"Hatsyii—!" bersin Toki tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba ia gemetaran dan menggigil karena kedinginan. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tidak bisa merasakan ujung jari kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau masuk angin…" kata Hankyung menegaskan karena dia tahu pasti Toki akan membantahnya. Ia mengecek suhu badannya Toki. "Kau demam tapi seluruh badanmu terasa dingin…"

"Aah, suhu tubuhku biasanya memang lebih rendah," sahut Toki dengan gigi bergemerincing karena gemetaran menggigilnya yang semakin parah saja.

'Tuh 'kan dia membantahnya,' kata Hankyung dalam hati. Lalu ia mengeluarkan jaketnya Toki yang ia 'pinjam' dari kantong jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik. "Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini…" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey! This is my jacket! How did you—…" seru Toki tapi terputus ketika ia melihat pandangan mata Hankyung. Ia memandangi Hankyung dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi Hankyung tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan mukanya mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan. Toki pun memutuskan untuk melepas t-shirtnya yang basah. "Jangan mengintip ya…"

"T, tidak akan…" jawab Hankyung dengan punggung menghadap ke arah Toki. Dia sudah memerah hingga ke kuping-kupingnya.

Dengan cepat Toki melepas t-shirtnya. Ketika dia tidak dapat membuka resleting jaketnya karena jarinya mati rasa karena kedinginan ia menggunakan giginya. Bisa membuka tapi tidak bisa menutupnya. Ia kembali disulitkan dengan menarik kembali resleting jaketnya.

"Toki, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hankyung.

"Sebentar, aku tidak bisa menarik resletingnya…" jawab Toki lalu ia menggumam, "stupid zipper…"

"Toki?" panggil Hankyung sambil berbalik badan. Dan ia melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik lagi. "Maaf…" ucapnya malu-malu.

"… Hankyung… tolong tarikkan resletingnya…" pintai Toki dengan mata sayu karena demam.

Pemuda Cina satu ini menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya apalagi dengan pandangan mata yang memohon-mohon seperti itu. Hankyung lalu menyebalkan sekaligus pembawa keberuntungan bernama resleting.

"Uh, Hankyung? Yang kau sentuh itu kancing celanaku… yah~ walau nanti aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membukanya," kata Toki dengan nada suara bercandanya. Sebenarnya di dalam dia sangat gugup. Dia tertawa geli ketika tangannya Hankyung menyentuh perutnya, "Okay, that's my abdomen…"

"Maaf," ucap Hankyung setelah menemukan benda metal yang dari tadi dicarinya. "Kukira bantal…" guraunya.

Toki langsung mencubit pipi Hankyung. "Yaa, memangnya perutku segendut itu?" Lalu dia berdiri untuk melepas celana hotpantsnya dengan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. "Brrrr… dingin…. Ini musim panas atau musim dingin sih…" gumamnya. Jaketnya yang panjang hanya menutupi sampai tengah pahanya dan jaket tersebut tidak berlengan sehingga ia hanya merasakan hangat di badan sedangkan tangan dan kakinya membeku. Toki mengibaskan rambut pendeknya seperti anjing yang basah. Di sampingnya Arthur juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian ini tidak anjing tidak majikan sama saja," celoteh Hankyung yang tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah laku Toki dan Arthur yang tidak beda jauh.

"Hoho~ kau iri?" sindir Toki sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. '_Hm, aneh… kenapa aku merasa mata kiriku terlalu polos? Jangan-jangan…_' batinnya. Ia menyentuh bola mata kirinya dan merasa janggal. Dia kehilangan _contact lens_ mata kirinya. "Nooo, I lost it again…" erang Toki sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Toki?" panggil Hankyung meminta perhatian gadis yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu.

"Hm?" sahut Toki sambil membalut kaki kanannya dengan perban yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana di dalam tas pinggang ajaibnya.

"Kemarilah…" perintahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Toki mendekat saja ke arah Hankyung seperti seekor anak kucing yang tersesat, tapi sebenarnya ia seperti tertarik oleh magnet. Dan tiba-tiba Hankyung menarik Toki dan membuat gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya(Aww, awkward position~). Dia lalu memeluk Toki dengan jaketnya menyelimuti mereka.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Toki dengan wajah memerah karena demam dan karena sesuatu yang lain. "Lepaskan~!"

"Diamlah, aku mencoba menghangatkanmu," kata Hankyung mengunci segala gerakan Toki. "Keadaanmu akan semakin memburuk bila tubuhmu tidak segera dihangatkan."

"Aku tahu~ tapi tidak harus begini 'kan?" protes Toki sambil bergerak-gerak terus dari tadi akibatnya dia jadi semakin terperangkap dalam dekapannya Hankyung.

"Kumohon, diamlah sebentar," ujar Hankyung yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya di pangkal lehernya Toki lagi. Ia dapat mencium aroma khasnya Toki yang sama persis dengan yang ada di dalam botol kecil. Aroma teh dengan campuran bunga sakura, _moonflower_, dan obat steril. Ia menyukai aroma Toki yang dapat membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai seperti sekarang ini.

Di sisi lain Toki saat ini sedang merasa deg-degan. Biasanya dia selalu tidak masalah saat dipeluk oleh lawan jenis. Toh, sebenarnya sepupunya itu kebanyakan laki-laki, ia masih heran bagaimana bisa Yongso masih dilahirkan sebagai perempuan walaupun kadang-kadang perangainya seperti laki-laki. Laki-laki yang pernah memeluknya hanya sepupu dan teman-teman dekatnya, tapi ia tidak pernah sampai merasakan berdebar-debar seperti sekarang. Dan tanpa disadari olehnya dia sudah berubah menjadi seperti tomat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Memang membantu sih untuk kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Walau terlihat pasif, tapi ternyata kau berani juga ya," ujar Toki dengan maksud mau menyindir, tapi ternyata tidak mempan terhadap Hankyung yang hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kira-kira kapan hujannya akan reda?"

"Entahlah, semoga saja cepat reda," jawab Hankyung yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Toki dengan kepala menyandar di pundak gadis itu.

Toki terdiam ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya yang keluar hanya kata-kata dengan nada yang terdengar sedih dan ketakutan, "Aku membenci hujan dengan petir seperti sekarang… Badai selalu mengingatkanku dengan mimpi burukku, ketakutanku…"

"Kau tidak perlu takut, kau tidak sendiri," kata Hankyung.

Mendengar kata-kata manis dari Hankyung, senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Toki. "Seharusnya kau katakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri. Dari melihatmu aku tahu kau selalu mengurung diri, mengisolasikan dirimu dari dunia luar. Kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri," tutur Toki, "kau merasa sendirian, kau merasa tidak nyaman… Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir sekali saja untuk menceritakannya kepada orang lain?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini kepadaku, Toki?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kalau aku menerima kehadiranmu apakah kau akan terbuka?" balas tanya Toki tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya.

"… Kau mau menerima kehadiranku saja sudah cukup, aku akan membuka diriku kepadamu," jawab Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia takut kalau Toki akan menghilang begitu saja seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang yang pernah mengambil hatinya.

"Hhh, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan dibuat bicara serius begini olehmu," desah Toki, "kau benar-benar berbeda…"

Sambil menunggu hujan dengan angin kencang dan petir itu reda mereka berdua tertidur dengan keadaan saling merapat, Hankyung mememeluk Toki yang meringkel dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di _lobby_ hotel keadaannya sungguh tidak enak. Suasana muram mengelilingi Yongso dan para member Super Junior. Totto dan Louis tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan saling berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Sedangkan manajer Ilsan baru saja kembali lagi entah dari mana bersama dua orang lainnya. Jarak di antara Yongso dan Eunhyuk terlihat sangat lebar. Untungnya tidak ada wartawan di lobby.

Yongso melirik ke arah orang-orang yang datang bersama manajer Ilsan dan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi terperangah, seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat setan atay hantu atau semacamnyalah.

"Lorry ajeossi!" seru Yongso sambil berlari menghampiri ke arah pria yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Siwon ataupun Totto yang saat itu paling tinggi di ruangan ini sebelum kedatangan sang _Mighty_ Presiden Direktur LME, Lorry Takarada.

_The Mighty_ Lorry Takarada, atau nama aslinya Lorry Kuzuryu adalah Presiden Direktur LME yang menguasai dunia Entertainment di seluruh dunia. Orang Jepang yang agak terlihat bergaya Arab dan berkumis ini adalah pamannya Yongso dan Toki. Dikabarkan oleh salah satu majalah _Showbiz_ beliau sebagai Presdir ternyentrik di dunia Showbiz. Tapi sekarang beliau kelihatan normal-normal saja. Padahal biasanya sehari saja tidak pernah lepas dari keanehan dan kehebohannya.

Presdir Lorry tersenyum ke arah Yongso. "_Oh, my little sweet niece Yongso~,_" ini cara Presdir memberi salam ke anggota keluarganya. (Lebay? Melambai~)

"Kapan ajeossi tiba? Kukira ajeossi akan tiba besok," tanya Yongso.

"Baru tadi sore kok. Karena ada sedikit urusan dengan beberapa _talents_ jadi datang lebih cepat, tapi ajeossi tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini," jawab Presdir Lorry.

"Aku juga…" ujar Yongso sedih.

"Yongso-chan?" kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Presdir Lorry. Perawakannya tidak setinggi Presdir Lorry tapi cukup jangkung seperti Louis. Kulitnya putih seperti boneka porselen, rambutnya pendek dan turun berwarna _dark brown_ yang terlihat halus bak sehelai sutra, dan kedua matanya berwarna _alice blue_ yang memandang dengan tatapan lembut. Kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda ramah ini mirip dengan Toki si anak hilang tapi versi cowoknya.

"Pei-ssi…" ucap Yongso terkejut sekaligus terpana melihat makhluk secakep malaikat jatuh. (wkwkwk, _fallen angel_ nih ceritanya?)

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan mengoreksinya, "_It's Faye_, Yongso-chan."

"Ah, benar Faye-ssi… Aku sampai lupa lafal namamu dengan bahasa Inggris karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Yongso sambil menutup mulutnya karena malu.

"_It's okay. How's life?_" tanya Faye dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Seperti biasa, aku mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanku…" jawab Yongso ikut tersenyum, "bagaimana dengan Faye-ssi sendiri?"

"Sama saja, aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan ternyata Uncle Lorry mengundangku untuk datang ke perayaan ulang tahun LME cabang Korea Selatan."

"Aigoo… Faye-ssi chukhae! Selamat atas penghargaannya!" seru Yongso terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih, Yongso-chan~."

"Kita harus merayakannya!" seru Presdir Lorry.

"_Uncle_, pertama kita harus menemukan Toki dahulu. Tidak seru rasanya bila tidak ada Toki," sela Faye.

"Omona, aku sampai lupa dengan anak itu!" kata Yongso, "apakah dia baik-baik saja ya? Dia belum mati 'kan?" (sadis amat sih kau, So)

Presdir Lorry mendesah, "_Little_ Yongso, dia tidak mungkin sudah mati. Ini Toki yang kita bicarakan, Toki si anak tarzan…"

"Ajeossi, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja!" bentak Yongso frustasi.

"Paman minta kau tidak bertindak sembarangan, Yongso. Setelah hujan reda aku akan mengerahkan tim pencarian lagi. Akan terlalu berbahaya bila kita bergerak sekarang," jawab Lorry tetap tenang.

"A, algeosseumnida…" sahut Yongso dengan kepala tertunduk.

"… Yongso-chan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami? Tadi aku melihat adikmu sedang bersama sekretarisnya _uncle_…" kata Faye sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya memang tidak pernah lepas.

Yongso tampak ragu dan matanya melirik ke arah dimana Eunhyuk berada. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia akan menahan diri untuk sementara waktu. "Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian," jawab Yongso.

"That's my girl," kata Faye sambil mencium pipinya Yongso. Lalu keduanya pergi menyusul Presdir Lorry dan manajer Ilsan yang sudah pergi duluan.

Di ujung sana Eunhyuk melihat seluruh percakapan itu dengan amarah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Donghae, soulmate-nya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin dia juga salah satu saudaranya seperti Totto-ssi," kata Donghae.

"Mungkin juga…" ujar Eunhyuk mulai tenang kembali.

Tiba-tiba Shindong menyela, "Tapi kata Louis hyung, Totto itu bukan saudara kandungnya Yongso."

"Donghee hyung, kau membuatnya semakin canggung," kata Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja, Eunhyukkie! Saat ini Yongso milikmu!" seru Kangin memberikan semangat kepada dongsaeng-nya yang bermuram durja.

"Yaa, Youngwoon! Kecilkan suaramu, bisa-bisa ada yang mendengarmu tahu!" tegur Heechul.

"Tapi semua wartawan sudah pergi semua," bantah Kangin.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Kangin hyung," kata Kibum.

"Jadi Totto itu apanya Yongso-ah? Bukan simpanannya 'kan?" tanya Sungmin. Ada-ada saja bocah pink satu ini sampai mikir ke 'simpanan' segala.

"Mungkin hanya sekedar teman?" tebak Siwon yang selalu positif.

Tapi pikiran positif itu langsung dihancurkan oleh Yesung, "Sekedar teman tidak akan saling berpelukan seperti itu."

"Hm…" gumam keempatbelas member Super Junior tanpa Hankyung ini, berpikir mencoba mencari nama hubungan yang tepat antara Yongso dan Totto.

Louis dan Totto yang sudah selesai berdiskusi menghampiri mereka. Keduanya heran dengan atmosfir yang penuh dengan tanda tanya tersebut. Karena terlalu seriusnya berpikir Heechul saja sampai tidak sadar ketika Totto mendekatinya(hahaha, siap diserang lagi kau Chulie!).

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Louis mengejutkan para member Suju tersebut.

"Louis-ssi, Totto-ssi! Kalian sudah selesai?" kata Leeteuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Dia hampir saja kena serangan jantung.

"Yeah, lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Louis lagi.

"B, bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Leeteuk sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Totto.

Louis melirik ke arah Totto tapi tidak ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu lalu ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah member Suju. "Leeteuk-ssi, kau seperti cewek yang naksir pada Totto. Sesekali melirik ke arah Totto seperti cewek yang tergila-gila," komentarnya, "sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Tidak ada yang berani buka mulut kecuali Heechul yang selalu blak-blakan. Dia sudah menjauh lagi dari Totto begitu sadar kalau pemuda itu ada di dekatnya. "Ada hubungan apa antara Totto-ssi dengan Yongso?" tanyanya.

"What? Hubungan Totto dengan Yongso?" sahut Louis agak terkejut. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Agak rumit untuk dijelaskan dan lagi sepertinya kalian tidak menyadari posisi Totto dalam hubungan kami berempat, oh bukan berempat tapi berlima."

"Kalian teman sepermainan 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah pernah mendengar cerita tentang Yongso dari Toki ketika masih dalam masa PDKT.

"Untukku Totto, Yongso, dan Toki memang teman sepermainan lalu ditambah Faye yang tadi baru saja pergi dengan Yongso," jawab Louis. "Coba kalian bayangkan dan gambarkan dalam kepala kalian. Posisi Faye sama dengan Yongso, lalu Totto di seberangnya, dan posisi Toki ada di antara mereka."

"Saudara sepupu?" tebak Kibum yang pintar, si jenius ber-IQ 120.

"Ng, itu hubungan antara Yongso dan Faye, ya mereka saudara sepupu jauh. Yang artinya Faye juga merupakan sepupu Toki juga," jawab Louis menikmati permainan tebak-tebakan ini.

"Sudahlah, Lou. Langsung beritahu mereka saja memang kenapa sih?" kata Totto yang sudah risih karena dirinya yang menjadi objek tebak-tebakan tersebut.

"Ya sutraaah, kalau Totto dan Toki itu saudara sepupu artinya Totto dan Yongso itu apa?" tanya Louis kepada para member Suju.

"Ya saudara sepupulah!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iya, mereka memang saudara sepupu," kata Louis.

"Aish, tadi katamu bukan!" protes Heechul.

"Woi, aku belum selesai bicara, wahai Heerella," kata Louis, "Mereka sepupu tapi beda keluarga. Kita lihat dari sisi Toki yang ada di antara tiga orang ini deh. Yongso dan Faye adalah sepupu dari keluarga ibunya Toki, sedangkan Totto adalah sepupu dari keluarga ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu ini dinamakan apa… _cousin-in-law_?"

"Jadi secara tidak langsung mereka adalah keluarga?" tanya Eunhyuk(tumben ini anak otaknya konek…).

"Yup~," sahut Louis tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tadi kulihat kalian sepertinya bingung dengan interaksi antara Yongso dan Faye. Eunhyuk-ssi, kau tidak perlu cemas mengenai hubunganku dengan Yongso karena hubungan kami hanya sebatas kakak-adik. Tapi kau perlu berhati-hati terhadap Faye…" kata Totto, "Kau harus waspada terhadapnya karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan diinginkan olehnya. Singkatnya Faye itu agak aneh."

"Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau Faye akan merebut Yongso dari Eunhyuk hyung," kata Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk melegakan hati Eunhyuk yang sedang gundah karena dari tadi dicuekkin melulu sama Yongso tercinta.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian. Karena begitu-begitu dia termasuk ilmuwan jenius. Dia juga penulis cerita Lost Children selain aku, Louis, dan Toki. Dia yang menulis cerita itu secara mendetail terutama di bagian kriminalitasnya karena itu spesialisasinya. Faye bisa saja melakukan sesuatu dari ide gilanya itu agar kalian putus…" jelas Totto.

"Sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung harus berhati-hati karena mendapatkan rival yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya," kata Henry.

"Louis hyung, kalau kami tidak berwaspada apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Yah~ kalian akan mencium tanah…" jawab Louis dengan santai.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian hujan badai tersebut reda. Di dalam gua yang gelap itu Hankyung telah terbangun lagi. Toki yang ada dalam dekapannya masih tertidur pulas. Arthur juga tidur di dekatnya. Kemudian Hankyung melihat jam di layar ponselnya.

'01.15… Sudah enam jam berlalu sejak pencarian Toki… " kata Hankyung dalam hati, 'Ada sepuluh _missed calls_ dan lima pesan masuk… Dari Heechul, Heechul, Zhou Mi, Siwon, dan… Louis?'

_Oi! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menemukan Toki. Cepatlah kembali begitu hujan sudah reda. Aku akan menunggu di tempatnya Toki —Louis_

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_' batinnya _sweatdropped,_ '_lebih baik aku membawa Toki kembali sekarang._'

Lalu Hankyung membangunkan anjing Siberian Husky itu dan memakaikan jaketnya kepada Toki. Ia menggendong Toki di punggungnya dan berjalan kembali ke hotel dengan tuntunan dari Arthuryang mencarikan jalan pulang. Hankyung hanya menemui sebuah kesulitan, yaitu nafas Toki yang pendek itu menggelitiki lehernya. Ternyata jalan pulang lebih cepat dan lebih singkat.

* * *

Louis menunggu di depan pintu cottage-nya Toki sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya. Dia yakin kalau Hankyung akan kembali begitu hujan sudah reda. Toh Hankyung itu tidak buta arah seperti Toki ini. Selama menunggu Louis banyak berpikir. Ia mengkhawatirkan reaksi kedua orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Louis mendengar keluhan manajer Ilsan mengenai sikap Toki yang terus saja berakting walau di depan manajernya sendiri dan juga sikap anehnya terhadap 'partner' modelnya, yaitu Hankyung saat pemotretan di Cina beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah ia pikirkan kembali, Louis barulah ingat kalau Toki tidak tahu tentang Hankyung dari lingkaran pertemanannya karena kecelakaan tahun lalu. Tidak heran, waktu itu Toki tampak bingung ketika dirinya(Louis) bertingkah akrab dengan Hankyung. Louis memang tipe orang yang ramah kepada siapapun akan tetapi dia tidak akan bersikap akrab atau SKSD terkecuali kepada orang yang sudah dikenalnya selama lebih dari sebulan atau orang-orang yang menjadi temannya.

Lebih mengherankannya lagi Yongso tidak berkomentar apapun ketika melihat Louis dan Hankyung yang terlihat akrab seakan-akan dia sudah mengetahui hubungan keduanya sejak awal. Padahal Louis tidak pernah cerita apapun kepada Yongso soal kuliahnya di Cina ataupun soal kehidupan sosialnya. Yang tahu mungkin hanya Totto dan Toki.

Louis juga terkejut ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan member Super Junior yang lain. Ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan Kyuhyun—ia kembali dibuat bernostalgia dengan malam itu ketika dia dihubungi oleh Rain Bi yang mengabarkan berita buruk.

'Salah satu atau dua dari mereka pernah menerima donor darah dari dia…' batin Louis, 'padahal kuharap mereka tidak terlibat dalam kehidupan Toki tapi ternyata Tuhan merencanakan sesuatu yang lain… Apakah aku harus memberitahu Toki? Tapi Totto ataupun Ilsan senpai tidak berniat untuk melakukannya…'

Selama Louis sibuk berdebat dengan hati nuraninya, dia tidak menyadari serangan dari depan yang diluncurkan oleh makhluk berwarna hitam hingga ia terjungkal.

"Ittai…" erang Louis, "What the…" Matanya tertutup rapat karena refleks.

"Guk!"

"Guk?"ujarnya segera membuka mata. Di depan mukanya Arthur memandanginya dengan mata birunya yang besar. "Arthur! Kalau begitu…" serunya. Matanya mencari-cari orang yang ditunggunya.

"Sudah puas bermimpinya?" tanya Hankyung sarkatis.

"Geng-geng! Lalu Toki-nya?" tanya Louis.

Hankyung berbalik dan memperlihatkan Toki yang masih tertidur nemplok di punggungnya. Louis tertawa kecil dan menghapus segala kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya tadi. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam cottage dan membaringkan Toki di atas tempat tidur. Louis menyuruh Hankyung untuk berbaring sementara ia menangani putri tidur yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara.

* * *

Di cottage tempat Yongso dan Hyesun, si sulung dan si bungsu yang tertidur karena lelah menunggu kabar akhirnya mendapat kabar juga dengan datangnya SMS dari _The Mischieveous_ Louis.

"Eonni, ponselnya bunyi tuh…" kata Hyesun yang masih mengantuk dan setengah tidur.

"Aish, paling itu dari eomma…" sahut Yongso tetap tidur.

"Tapi dari ringtone-nya itu bukan dari eomma…" kata Hyesun lagi.

Dengan malasnya Yongso melihat ponselnya. Matanya yang lengket setengah terbuka karena terlalu mengantuk.

_Report! Toki-chan dan Hankyung sudah kembali lagi! Tapi kunjungannya nanti pagi saja ya~ Soalnya macannya masih tidur =_=". Tolong beritahu yang lain ya —Louis _

"Oohh…" ucap Yongso lalu kembali tertidur. Tidak lama kemudian ia sudah melek dan bangun lagi. "Toki sudah kembali lagi!" jeritnya.

"Eonni berisik… Ini masih malam tahu…" geram Hyesun.

"Oh, miyan…" ucap Yongso pelan. Kemudian ia segera menghubungi dan memberitahu yanglain sesuai dengan permintaan Louis.

Yongso menikmatinya ketika ia mendengarkan reaksi dari Heechul karena saat itu hanya dia yang masih bangun.

"Oh~! Tukang masak dan rivalku kembali untukku!" kata Heechul. Dasar narsis…

Setelah selesai memberitahu orang-orang yang terlibat, Yongso kembali tidur dengan mimpi indah karena dirinya sudah merasa lega. Tapi masih ada masalah lain untuknya. Ia hampir melupakan amarahnya terhadap pacarnya sendiri. Sepertinya sesekali Yongso harus memberinya pelajaran. Kecil-kecil begini tapi dirinya 'kan sabuk hitam. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit nih.

* * *

Jam setengah 7 pagi barulah Toki si tukang tidur turun dari langit ke sembilan. Ketika ia membuka matanya dia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya dibalut perban hingga terlihat seperti mummy atau zombie.

Ia mendengar suara Louis dari ruangan sebelah, "Aah! Arthur, jangan lari kemana-mana! Aku harus mengeringkanmu!" Dia memang selalu berisik.

Toki pun turun dari tempat tidurnya karena tidak tahan lagi dengan suara Louis yang berisik. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana si pemilik suara berisik itu berada. Di sana ada Louis yang sedang mengejar Arthur yang berlari-lari dengan bulu yang basah dan Hankyung yang duduk di sofa. Sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya di jalur pengejaran Louis, Toki menghantam pemuda tersebut dengan kakinya sambil melakukan tendangan cangkul yang tidak memakai tenaga. Louis terkapar di atas lantai dengan kepala benjol.

"_Arthur, sit down_," perintah Toki dan Arthur langsung duduk manis.

"Toki?" panggil Hankyung.

"_What!_" seru Toki dengan galaknya menoleh dan melotot ke arah Hankyung.

Hankyung terdiam mematung ketika melihat wajah Toki. Gadis itu heran ketika memperhatikan reaksi Hankyung yang tidak biasa.

"Toki-chan, mata kirimu…" kata Louis memberitahu.

Toki barulah ingat kalau _contact lens_ di mata kirinya hilang dan warna matanya yang berbeda akan ketahuan. Ia segera menutupi mata kirinya dan pelan-pelan berjalan mundur dengan posisi defensif. Ia takut dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Bukan keinginannya untuk memiliki warna mata yang berbeda sebelah-sebelah.

_'Dia pasti akan menyebutku monster seperti yang lain…'_ kata Toki dalam hati yang sangat ketakutan, _'dia pasti akan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti mereka… tatapan seolah-olah aku ini seekor monster yang menjijikan…'_ Dalam hitungan detik ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di dalam sana.

"Toki!" seru Hankyung yang mau mengejar Toki—tapi dihentikan oleh Louis.

"Hentikan, Han Geng," cegah Louis, "err, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu…"

"Padaku?" tanya Hankyung penasaran, "Louis, kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?"

"_No, I mean yes…_" jawab Louis untuk pertama kalinya terlihat gugup.

"Katakan Louis," perintah Hankyung tidak sabaran.

Louis menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia—hanya saja karena masa lalu—hal ini menjadi rahasia," katanya.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Louis."

"As you, one of the fans knew about it… Toki adalah cewek blasteran Jepang-Inggris, betul?" tanya Louis. Dan Hankyung mengangguk. "Wajahnya terlihat bule Asia, warna matanya azu—bukan, tapi alice blue. Tapi Toki mempunyai dua warna mata yang berbeda. Dan karena warna matanya yang berbeda—Toki sering mendapatkan diskriminasi waktu masih kecil. Teman-teman sekolahnya akan menyebutnya 'monster, anak monster' atau 'siluman', dan sering mengerjai dia. Yah, bullying.." jelas Louis walau terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi matanya terlihat sedih. "Setelah hal itu dia selalu menyembunyikannya dengan contact lens."

"D, dia pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung setengah tidak percaya.

"Tidak disangka 'kan? Dia pun manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya walaupun agak sedikit gila," kata Louis, "Hankyung, kau yang harus melakukannya. Bicara dengannya dan peluk dia."

"Mwo? Peluk? Tidak ada pilihan lain?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kalau tidak nanti dia jadi anak hilang lagi…" jawab Louis sambil mengutak-atik kunci kamar mandi seperti seorang maling. Mungkin kalau profesinya bukan sebagai musisi saat ini dia pasti sudah menjadi maling kelas dunia.

**_Cklek!_** Kunci pintunya sudah terbuka lagi. Louis tersenyum puas dan langsung mebuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Di depan pintu ada Toki yang duduk meringkuk di atas lantai seperti bola dan dengan tubuh bergemetar.

Louis menyuruh Hankyung hanya dengan sedikit gerakan kepalanya. Hankyung menarik nafas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali lalu dia berjalan mendekati Toki. Louis pun pergi keluar sambil membawa Arthur jalan-jalan sebelum membawa anjing itu ke Pets Service. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Suasananya sudah terasa canggung.

Hankyung bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Toki lepas dari ketakutannya saat ini. "Toki," panggilny.

"_Go away…_" kata Toki dengan suara yang parau dan serak.

"Jangan seperti ini…" kata Hankyung.

"Aku tidak ingin dipanggil monster lagi—kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri," isak Toki sambil menangis.

Mendengar permintaannya Toki—Hankyung berjongkok di belakang gadis itu sambil menghela nafas lagi(life is so tiring, huh?). "Toki, lihat aku," perintahnya pelan. Tapi dia harus memaksa Toki untuk berbalik dan menatapnya karena gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya. "Dengar, aku tidak akan memanggilmu monster, kau terlalu baik untuk dipanggil seperti itu… Kau patut mendapatkan yang lebih baik…"

"… kau tidak takut? Kau tidak membencinya?" tanya Toki.

"Untuk apa takut dan mata seindah ini?" balas Hankyung sambil mengusap air mata Toki dengan ibu jarinya(cieee~, prikitiw~). "Tidak akan ada yang membencimu, mereka hanya iri dengan matamu…"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Toki lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," jawab Hankyung memberikan sebuah senyuman yang menghapus perasaan takutnya Toki. Dan kata-katanya seakan-akan sebuah mantera yang mampu membuat gadis tersebut kembali tenang.

* * *

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kalau tidak nanti author tidak bisa lanjutin ceritanya lagi nih... T_T


	9. Unreasonable Anger

Ninth update~! Eighth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 08: Unreasonable Anger**

Hari yang cerah setelah semalam terjadi badai, Toki dan Hankyung pun sudah kembali dengan selamat sejahtera(wekz?). Toki berakhir diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Yongso dan manajer Ilsan. Hankyung selamat dari teguran manajernya berkat Totto dan Louis yang mengusahakan sesuatu di balik layar(emang elo pada Phantom of The Opera?). Akan tetapi tetap saja walaupun baru dapat musibah Toki tetap pergi melatih para kedua tangan dan kaki kanannya masih diperban—tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukanlah Toki melainkan Yongso dan Eunhyuk. Sekarang yang harus diselesaikan adalah masalah di antara keduanya.

Selama seharian di hari yang cerah ini bukannya kencan Yongso malah menghindari Eunhyuk dengan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan adiknya dan Faye. Tapi dia tidak tahan lagi dan malah pergi ke tempat latihan untuk para trainee-nya Toki dan mengganggu sepupunya itu.

"Toki-ah~," panggil Yongso dengan puppy eyes.

"_What?_" sahut Toki yang merasa gerah dengan seluruh puppy eyes yang diterimanya hari ini. Pertama para trainee-nya memasang puppy eyes agar diberikan waktu istirahat selama lima menit dan sekarang sepupunya sendiri yang melakukannya lagi.

"Aku… tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya," kata Yongso yang sudah hampir banjir mata.

"Nugue daehae(terhadap siapa)?" tanya Toki pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk!" jawab Yongso ngambek. Lalu ia menceritakan semua kekesalah dan unek-uneknya.

Tapi respon dari Toki malah membuat Yongso merasa makin kesal. Hanya: "Oh, hanya itu…"

"YAA! Mana ada juga cewek yang suka pacarnya minum hingga mabuk seperti itu! Kau pun pasti tidak suka juga!" bentak Yongso sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

Toki memandangi Yongso dengan pandangan bosannya sambil berkata, "Kau itu… idiot ya?"

"I, idiot? Maksudmu 'babo'? Yaa! Aku bukan orang bodoh!" sentak Yongso.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan bodoh? Bukannya senang pacar bela-belain menerima tantangan agar hubungan kalian tetap terjaga dengan resiko apapun, kau malah marah-marah karena hal sekecil itu…" balas Toki. Lalu ia memanggil para trainee-nya, "Kalian kemarilah!"

"Tapi mabuk untuk hal seperti itu tidak beralasan," protes Yongso tetap bersikukuh.

"_You are the one who talking nonsense, Yongso-ah,_" kata Toki, "coba kita tanyakan pendapat para bocah ini…" tambahnya ketika keempatbelas cowok trainee itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, sunbaenim?" tanya satu dari tiga trainee JYP.

Lalu Toki pun menceritakan masalah duduk perkaranya dengan mengganti nama para pelaku dalam cerita tersebut. "…Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa itu hal yang mengesankan karena tokoh prianya mau mengorbankan apapun agar dia bisa terus bersama kekasihnya," kata trainee pertama tadi. Jleb!

"Keren, aku pun ingin menjadi cowok yang seperti itu," kata trainee kedua dari Cube, "dia pasti sayang dengan cewek yang menjadi pacarnya." Jleb!

"Doojoonie, itu hanya harapanmu agar bisa minum banyak," sela Toki kepada trainee kedua. "_Sanghyunie, what do you think?_" tanyanya kepada trainee favoritnya.

"Wow, dia seperti pangeran. Kurasa apapun akan dilakukannya bahkan hingga terjun ke jurang untuk terus bersama kekasihnya itu," jawab Sanghyun. Jleb!

"Dan orang apa yang tidak menyadari kebaikan cowok ini?" tanya Toki.

"Babo!" jawab para trainee itu serentak. Jleb! Jleb!

Dengan lima tancapan panah pada hati nuraninya—Yongso mulai memikirkan kembali sikapnya terhadap si polos Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia terlalu kelewatan.

"Kalian sudah berlatih dengan keras, kalian boleh istirahat sampai kelas berikutnya," kata Toki membubarkan kelas latihannya.

"Terima kasih untuk ajarannya!" seru para trainee itu.

"Yongso-ah, apakah kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang?" tanya Toki sambil menandatangani kartu _training_ yang dimiliki oleh para trainee acara ini.

"… sedikit," jawab Yongso diikuti dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya trainee dari sama seperti Sanghyun.

"Tidak, ini hanya masalah percintaannya Yongso kok~," jawab Toki dengan santainya membeberkan masalah pribadi orang.

"Toki-ah, tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu yang seperti sungai itu? Mengalir kemana-mana hingga ke lautan," ujar Yongso sambil mencubit pipi sepupunya itu.

"Berenang-renang hingga ditangkap oleh para nelayan dan menyebarkan buah bibir ini, itulah aku, Toki si Salmon," sambung Toki puitis.

"Aish, aku tidak percaya kau adalah sepupuku," gerutu Yongso yang melepas cubitannya.

Salah satu trainee selain dua orang lainnya bertanya kepada Toki, "Noona, kau tidak merasa sakit saat dicubit?"

"Aku? Dicubit?" tanya Toki pura-pura bodoh. Makin lama ini orang sering banget pura-pura bodohnya.

Yongso kembali mencubit Toki, kali ini di pinggangnya. Tapi ia kesulitan untuk mencubitnya karena tidak ada lemak atau kulit yang melar di pinggangnya Toki. Akhirnya Yongso kembali mencubit pipi lagi setelah menyerah. "Kau tidak merasakan sakit?" tanya Yongso.

"Hanya gatal…" jawab Toki.

"Kau benar-benar aneh," ujar Yongso.

"Toki noona, besok malam benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sanghyun.

"Oh iya, besok malam kita akan melakukannya. Setelah makan malam kita berkumpul di taman dekat sini," jawab Toki sambil melihat ponselnya yang berwarna hitam. "_Is this your number? Byunghee, Cheolyong, give me your number too._"

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Yongso penasaran.

"Tentu saja main," jawab Toki singkat sambil bertukar nomor dengan Jung Byunghee dan Bang Cheolyong. (It's MBLAQ: Sanghyun=Cheondung, Byunghee=G.O, Cheolyong=Mir)

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"_No,_" jawab Toki lagi dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Wae!" seru Yongso termangut-mangut.

"Karena kau harus pergi dengan pacarmu kalau kau mau ikut main," sahut Toki.

"Tapi kau tidak mempunyai pacar!" protes Yongso.

"_Oh really_? Tapi teman kencanku adalah mereka semua, para trainee~," kata Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah seluruh trainee.

"Urgh!" geram Yongso frustasi.

"Ah, aku lapar… Sekarang sudah jam 1 pula… Ayo kita pergi makan, aku yang traktir," ajak Toki.

"Kau lebih baik dipanggil si 'Rakus' mulai sekarang," ujar Yongso.

"Tidak masalah~," sahut Toki tetap dengan sifat _my pace_-nya.

Selama seharian itu Yongso mengikuti Toki kemanapun sepupunya itu pergi. Anehnya dia tidak sekalipun berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk ataupun member Super Junior yang lain. Padahal tadi sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengganggu Toki, dia selalu berpapasan dengan mereka dan terpaksa harus menghindar. Mungkin kalau ia terus berada di sekitar Toki, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

Malamnya keempat cewek: Yongso, Toki, Kihyun, dan Hyesun berkumpul di cottage-nya Yongso dan Hyesun. Pertemuan pertama antara Kihyun dan Hyesun berakhir buruk karena Kihyun menilai Hyesun dengan nilai '_Bad_' sebagai hasilnya. Mereka melakukan _girls talk_ tapi kebanyakan berbau dewasa sehingga Yongso harus menyumbat telinga adiknya yang masih di bawah umur.

"Siyong eonni, kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ternyata eonnie dekat dengan Super Junior!" seru Hyesun, "kenalkan padaku~!"

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka," bantah Toki, "seharusnya kau minta uncle Lorry untuk mengenalkan mereka kepadamu, aku sibuk sebagai _coach_."

"Yongso eonni, apakah adikmu selalu seperti ini?" tanya Kihyun heran.

"I, iya, Hyesun benar-benar maniak idola," jawab Yongso. Lalu ia bertanya kepada sepupunya yang sibuk meladeni rengekan adiknya, "Toki-ah, besok kau akan ada latihan dengan para trainee lagi?"

"Yup, tapi karena setelah itu aku ada _meeting_ dengan para CEO dan Presdir perusahaan jadinya hanya sebentar," jawab Toki. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aish, kalau begitu besok aku tidak bisa mengikutimu lagi…" gerutu Yongso.

"Kenapa sunbae bisa ikut meeting yang hanya boleh diikuti oleh CEO dan Presdir? Bukankah sunbae hanya artis biasa?" tanya Kihyun heran dan penasaran.

Dengan senyum nyengir Toki menjawab santai, "Karena aku merupakan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di LME, jadi aku salah satu anggota 'Board of Directors'~."

"Direktur bayangan yang bekerja di balik layar…" tambah Yongso _sweatdropped_.

"Bukankah eonni juga punya saham di LME?" tanya Hyesun kepada kakaknya.

"Iya sih, tapi tidak sebanyak Master Saham di sini karena aku tidak sekaya dia. Toki-ah, ajarkan aku caramu bermain saham~," pinta Yongso dengan puppy eyes keduanya untuk hari ini.

"Yaa~ aku 'kan sudah bekerja sejak kecil jadinya uangku menumpuk~ Aku biasanya mengincar perusahaan yang berada di titik balik antara bangkrut dan maju. Strateginya kau harus melihat apa yang dihasilkan oleh perusahaan itu. Mutu dan kualitasnya pun harus diteliti. Kalau jelek berarti perusahaan itu sudah _checkmate_~," jelas Toki sang _expert_ jual-beli saham.

"Bukankah biaya rumah sakit juga mahal ya?" gumam Kihyun, "setiap bulan 'kan sunbae harus melakukan _check up_."

"Ah~ lalu apa yang harus kulakukan besok setelah training para trainee!" seru Yongso mulai merasa frustasi lagi. "Aku jadi ingin pulang~."

"_Such like a pompous brat…_" komentar Toki _sweatdropped_.

_All line~ Halt~! Duaaarrrr~! Haro, haro~!_ Suara ringtone seperti itu membuat tiga orang terkecuali si pemilik melompat kaget ketika mendengarnya. Si pemilik hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Toki-ah~, ganti ringtone ponselmu~! Suaranya bisa bikin orang jantungan tahu!" protes Yongso yang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ringtone yang tidak biasa itu.

"Miyan, miyan… Oho~ dari Eunhyukkie~," kata Toki sambil melihat layar ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan itu keras-keras, "Toki-ssi, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun! Dia selalu menghindariku atau bersembunyi. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmpf—Dia sedang dicueki?" tanya Kihyun sambil menahan tawa karena senang.

"Aa, sepertinya sekarang giliran Eunhyukkie yang bermasalah," jawab Toki sambil mengetik jawaban singkat untuk SMS tadi.

"Siyong eonni~!" seru Hyesun.

"_What? You almost make me deaf. If I can't make any song again, it's your fault,_" ujar Toki sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mempunyai nomor telepon member Super Junior!" kata Hyesun.

"Ini e-mail—_do you even know e-mail?_" kata Toki berbohong.

"Whoaa, dia sampai sebingung itu?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya.

"Ah~ sekarang puffing tom Ilsan senpai memintaku untuk segera tidur…" lanjut Toki ketika pesan lain masuk, "Aku kembali duluan ya~ hari yang panjang menantiku~."

"Yaa, Siyong eonni! Berikan aku nomor telepon Super Junior!" seru Hyesun tapi Toki sudah ngacir kabur ke gedung hotel.

"Hati-hati Yongso eonni. Aku rasa sunbae akan membantu Eunhyuk-ssi," bisik Kihyun di telinga Yongso.

"Aku tahu, karena dia yang membuatku pacaran denan Eunhyuk oppa," Yongso balas berbisik, "dia itu 'Mak Comblang'… selalu menjodohkan orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Aa~ aku setuju, karena hubunganku dengan Jeonghoon oppa juga berawal karena Toki sunbae. Tapi apakah dia punya pacar?"

"Ini Toki yang kita bicarakan, Kihyunnie~ Orang yang paling tidak peka di antara yang tidak peka dengan perhatian khusus dari lawan jenis yang ditujukan kepadanya~," sela Yongso sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi~ apa yang akan eonni lakukan besok?" tanya Kihyun mengubah topik.

"Ikuti Toki dan mungkin bersembunyi di salah satu ruang rapat… Yang penting dia tidak menemukanku," jawab Yongso.

Keesokan paginya ketika Toki akan melatih para trainee seperti biasa, Yongso sudah berada di ruang latihan dengan _popsicle_ di mulutnya. Toki cuek saja dan melatih para trainee seperti biasa, tapi lama kelamaan Yongso malah merasa bosan dan akhirnya dia ikut latihan dance bareng para trainee.

"Yaa, Song Yongso, kau benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan hingga ikutan latihan. Lebih baik kau ke tempat uncle Lorry saja," kata Toki sambil mengusir Yongso dengan gerakan tangan 'hush-hush'.

"Sireo!" kata Yongso dengan posisi _high and mighty_.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, sunbae? Bertambah seorang murid saja tidak masalah," kata Jung Byunghee.

"Ayolah, Toki noona~! Lebih asyik kalau ada Yongso noona~!" rengek Bang Cheolyong yang langsung disetujui oleh para trainee yang lain.

Sepertinya Yongso telah membina hubungan baik dengan para trainee sehingga Toki tidak kembali mengusirnya dan melanjutkan latihan lagi.

Member Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee, SNSD, The Grace, The TRAX, lalu Zhang Liyin, KangTa, serta para aktor seperti Song Kwangsik, Ara, Kenzie, Park Heebon, Yoo Youngjin, dan artis-artis SM yang lainnya sedang melakukan rapat dengan para direktur dan CEO. Mereka membahas tujuan mereka semua datang kemari menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan saingan, yaitu mendapatkan kontrak kerja sama. Tentu saja mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar yang sukses di Amerika dan di negara-negara lain. Para artis ini diminta untuk menjaga sikap dan sebisa mungkin menarik perhatian Presdir LME agar mereka mendapatkan kontrak tersebut. Terutama para member Suju yang isinya paling banyak dan paling susah diatur.

Pesta yang diadakan besok adalah penentuan. Mereka harus memberikan seluruh sisi hebat mereka di hadapan Presdir LME nanti.

Akan tetapi Eunhyuk yang telah mendengar tentang perusahaan LME merasa kalau taktik bosnya tidak akan berhasil. Apalagi dengan kabar kalau Presdir LME adalah orang ternyentrik sedunia. Yongso bilang Presdir LME tidak akan mudah mengajak kerja sama.

Bicara tentang Yongso—ia belum mendapatkan kabar dari pacarnya itu. Telepon tidak dijawab, SMS pun tidak dibalas. Eunhyuk pun menjadi kesal dan begitu rapat itu selesai dia segera melesat pergi mencari Yongso. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bicara empat mata dengan gadis itu.

Siangnya begitu selesai latihan, Toki langsung pergi untuk menghadiri meeting penting. Para trainee pun langsung menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Yongso sendirian. Ia heran apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh mereka, terutama dengan sepupunya yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Tidak ada hal beres yag direncanakan oleh Toki. Yongso mengecek ke taman di dekat hotel tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya atau Faye karena hanya mereka berdua orang yang ia yakini pasti sedang menganggur. Yongso yakin sekali saat ini adiknya pasti sedang mengamati para idolanya di lobby atau nongkrong di café, sedangkan kalau Faye pasti sedang berada di kamar hotel.

Pertama Yongso mencari Faye di kamar yang ditempati pemuda itu, tapi ternyata pemuda tersebut tidak ada di tempat. Lalu ia mencari Hyesun di lobby sambil berharap-harap adiknya sedang cuci mata di sana. Tapi ternyata bukan adiknya yang ia temukan di lobby. Justru ia malah ditemukan oleh seseorang yang paling dihindarinya.

Pura-pura tidak lihat Yongso berbalik dan berlari ke arah meeting hallway. Eunhyuk tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetik pun langsung mengejar Yongso. Lari dan terus berlari, terus dikejar, hingga kucing menangkap si tikus.

Tapi karena panjang kaki mereka berbeda membuat Yongso tertangkap dengan mudah. Eunhyuk mendorong Yongso ke tembok dan menahannya di sana. Yongso sudah merasa takut karena Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bisa melihat amarah dari mata pemuda yang dicintainya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih tegas, lebih kesal…

"Minggir," perintah gadis itu dengan nada kesal mengancam.

"Sireo," balas Eunhyuk tumben-tumbennya galak.

"Kubilang minggir!" bentak Yongso tidak kalah galak.

"Sireo!" balas Eunhyuk lagi tetap teguh. "Katakan kepadaku… kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Yongso hanya diam mengunci mulutnya. Tapi Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk buka mult dengan memancing emosinya.

"Karena kau waktu itu mabuk! Kau malah menerima tantangan Kihyun tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku! Aku tida suka kalau kau mabuk seperti itu!" seru Yongso.

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang terdiam. Ia memproses apa yang telah terjadi dalam pikirannya. Yongso terus menyerang dengan komplainnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yongso mendengar bentakan Eunhyuk dan ia sangat terkejut.

"Oppa…" ucap Yongso masih terkejut. Dalam hati ia berharap ada orang yang menyelamatkannya dari Eunhyuk.

Seakan menjawab panggilan Yongso, seseorang dengan wajah impasif(tenang—cool) tanpa ekspresi keluar dari ruang rapat di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan di koridor?" tanya Toki tetap tanpa ekspresi. Hari ini mood-nya baru saja dihancurkan oleh rapat tersebut.

"Toki!" seru Yongso sambil melepaskan diri dari Eunhyuk. Lalu ia bersembunyi di belakang sepupunya yang dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan aura mengancam.

"Toki, kau sendiri—apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Eunhyuk mulai merasakan keringat dingin di punggungnya.

"Aku? Aku baru saja selesai ikut rapat," jawab Toki, "tapi tadi aku merasakan tanda-tandanya Yongso-chan~ jadi mungkin akan ada hal baik yang akan datang, tapi ternyata Saru-chan(saru=monyet) juga ada~."

"Toki," panggil Yongso sambil menarik lengan jaket Toki.

Toki menggeram di dalam tenggorokannya. "Aku harus pergi… Sampai nanti, Eunhyukkie~," ujarnya dengan senyuman palsu. Ketika dia berjalan pergi—Yongso mengikutinya.

Tapi Eunhyuk bergerak dengan cepat dan menggenggam tangan Yongso, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan."

"Aku masih belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara lagi."

"Yong—…"

Toki menyela, "_Eits, let her go, sweetie~ or… eat these._" Ia mencubit tangan Eunhyuk dan melepaskan genggamannya dari Yongso. "_Let's go~._"

Lalu Toki dan Yongso pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena cubitan keras dari Toki. Eunhyuk merutukan segala macam kata-kata 'indah' nan jorok dari bibirnya.

Begitu sudah jauh Toki melepaskan Yongso dan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Yongso kali ini menemukan Hyesun yang sedang berkeliaran untuk cuci mata. Untuk sementara ia bisa kembali tenang dahulu.

Akan tetapi semua hal tenang bersama adiknya tidak berlangsung lama ketika malam tiba. Ternyata Hyesun mencari-cari Super Junior. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau adiknya ini maniak Suju? Dan sebagai fans berat mereka Hyesun menyapa Super Junior ketika Yongso ada di sebelahnya.

Begitu melihat Eunhyuk, Yongso langsung kabur keluar dari bangunan hotel. Eunhyuk tidak jauh mengejarnya lagi. Mereka kembali 'main' kejar-kejaran seperti saat tadi sore. Hyesun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa sampai terbengong-bengong. Kenapa kakaknya dikejar-kejar oleh salah satu member Suju?

Sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung benar-benar sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya," kata Ryeowook.

"Um, anu…" sela Hyesun.

"Ada apa, agassi?" tanya Donghae tersenyum lebar(nyengir) menebarkan kharismanya.

"Itu, apakah kalian mengenal kakakku?" Tadi kenapa Eunhyuk oppa mengejar kakakku?" tanya Hyesun penasaran.

"Mwo? Kakakmu?" kata Kangin.

"Oh~ gadis itu pernah membuat pertengkaran dengan Eunhyuk di minimarket. Sampai sekarang Eunhyuk masih dendam dengan hal itu," jawab Heechul dengan mudahnya membuat cerita bohong.

"Heechul hyung!" seru para muda-muda.

Hankyung yang berdiri di sebelah Heechul berbisik kepada Cinderella-wanna-be itu, "Kalau mau bohong yang lebih masuk akal dong."

"Yaa~ masa aku harus bilang kalau mereka pacaran?" balas bisik Heechul.

"Aigoo, ternyata Yongso eonni pernah melakukan hal itu…" kata Hyesun percaya saja sama ceritanya si Heechul. Ini anak polos atau bego sih?

"Yaa! Song Yongso!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari dan menangkap Yongso di sebuah taman yang sepi tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Yongso galak. (Aduh, bu… galak bener… belum disuntik rabies kali ya?)

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu…"

"Mworago? Tidak ingin melihatku?" ulang Eunhyuk. "apakah aku harus menghilang dari hadapanmu agar kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menghindariku? Apakah aku harus mati agar kau tidak perlu melihatku kemanapun kamu pergi?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk sangat menusuk hati nuraninya Yongso. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi dan mata yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, terlihat sedih dan… marah? Yongso bingung harus berkata apa lagi, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku menerima tantangan Kihyun-ssi karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Walaupun aku tidak kuat seperti Kangin hyung atau berotot seperti Siwon, tapi aku ingin bisa menjadi pelindungmu. (Hyukie, pacarmu itu sabuk hitam lho~!) Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi dan mempertahankan dirimu di sisiku," ujar Eunhyuk mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Oppa, aku bukan barang yang bisa dipertaruhkan begitu saja," kata Yongso, dasar gadis keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mempertaruhkanmu! Aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku!" bantah Eunhyuk, "Aku tidak mempunya pilihan lain selain melakukannya… Kihyun-ssi pasti tidak akan menyerah sampai aku benar-benar mengalahkannya."

"Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Yongso sambil menangis.

Melihat Yongso menangis membuat hati Eunhyuk hancur berkeping-keping. Ia paling tidak tega ketika melihat gadis itu sedih apalagi menangis.

"Dengar, Yongso-ah. Aku—rela melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku. Karena aku mencintaimu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mata penuh kasih sayang. Akan tetapi matanya berlinang air mata. Eunhyuk memang orang yang terlalu sensitif.

"Oppa, aku tidak ingin melihatmu mabuk seperti itu lagi."

"Aku tahu, Yongso-ah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku minta maaf," ujar Eunhyuk.

Ia lalu mencium Yongso di bibir. Pertamanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi semakin lama menjadi ciuman yang panjang(Euww…-_-"). Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Terlalu hanyut hingga melupakan sekelilingnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian keduanya melompat kaget ketika sebuah kembang api meledak di angkasa yang saat ini sedang berbintang dan bulan terang benderang. Sepertinya langit sedang sangat mendukung malam yang romantis untuk mereka berdua kalau bukan karena suara ledakan kembang api itu, pasti malam ini sudah terasa romantis.

Toki and the trainee gangs berkumpul di sebuah taman di dekat hotel. Toki membawa empat set kembang api dan petasan yang dibelinya sebelum datang ke Pulau Jeju. Sejak awal dia memang sudah merencanakannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bermain kembang api karena kesibukannya. Toki sengaja mengajak para trainee asuhannya karena dia tidak mempunyai teman.

"Noona, mau menyalakan yang besar atau yang kecil dahulu?" tanya Cheolyong.

Toki yang sedang melamun tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dari instingnya yang tajam itu. Antenna tranparannya mendeteksi kehadiran sepupunya. Di balik semak-semak mereka bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang ribut. Para trainee bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di balik dinding semak-semak tersebut akan tetapi Toki menghentikan mereka.

"Cheolyong, nyalakan yang besar," perintah Toki sambil tersenyum.

"Semuanya?"

"Satu saja, hanya untuk pembuka kok."

"Oke."

Cheolyong(Mir 'MBLAQ') menyalakan kembang api yang besar dibantu oleh Sanghyun(Cheondung 'MBLAQ'). Toki sudah memegang pemantik dan petasan lagi dan bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kembang api tersebut melesat dan meledak di angkasa berwarna-warni. Toki pun menyalakan petasan yang dipegangnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah semak-semak itu.

"Sunbae, bagaimana kalau ternyata di sana ada orang?" tanya Lee Chansung(Lee Joon 'MBLAQ').

"Biarkan saja, paling juga nanti kaget," jawab Toki menikmati suara ledakan petasan dan suara jeritan familiar di sebelah.

"Noona sadis…" kata Kikwang(BEAST) trainee dari Cube.

"Kami tidak ikutan kalau ternyata kena orang," tambah Byunghee(G.O 'MBLAQ').

"Sebentar lagi juga mereka kemari kok~," kata Toki dengan santainya menyalakan kembang api kecil. Dia bermain bersama dengan Dongwoon(BEAST) dan Seungho(MBLAQ).

Benar saja, korban dari lemparan petasannya Toki mendatangi mereka. Dan ternyata korbannya adalah Eunhyuk dan Yongso. Dengan ceria dan santai seperti biasa si pelaku ledakan menyapa kedua orang itu.

"_Hi~, what's up?_" sapanya.

Yongso yang mukanya merah karena marah dan sesuatu yang lain berubah menjadi tercengang. "Toki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" serunya.

"Toki-ssi…" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat apa kalau aku sedang main kembang api?" balas Toki kembali menyalakan petasan dan dilemparkannya ke arah para trainee dari JYP: Nichkhun, Taecyeon, dan Junsu. Dasar jahil…

"Yaa! Sunbae!" seru Junsu sambil berlari kabur menghindar dari petasan-petasan yang dilemparkan oleh Toki.

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu perbuatanmu ya?" tanya Yongso memandang Toki dengan penuh curiga. Tapi Toki hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu bertanya kepada para trainee, "Yaa, siapa yang tadi melemparkan petasan ke semak-semak itu?"

Keempatbelas trainee tersebut tidak berani bicara dan malah menunjuk ke arah Toki sebagai jawabannya. Toki melotot ke arah mereka lalu menghela nafas.

"Yang menyalakan kembang api itu Cheolyong-i sedangkan yang melemparkan petasan itu tentu saja aku," jawab si pelaku tanpa merasa bersalah. "Sepertinya kalian sudah baikan lagi…" lanjutnya ketika melihat tangan korbannya saling berpegangan.

"Kau ini…" geram Yongso.

Toki tersenyum puas sambil berkata, "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah baikan. Padahal tadinya aku mau minta bantuan Heechul-ssi, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu lagi."

"Aigoo, kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Heechul hyung, kami bisa mati duluan," celetuk Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Yongso.

"Tidak sopan…" ujar Toki sambil menyalakan petasan lain. "Kalau kalian mau ikut main, ambil saja."

"Gomawo~," kata Yongso menyambar beberapa batang kembang api dari Yoseob(BEAST).

"Yaa, nyalakan lagi yang besar!" seru Toki.

Yongso dan Eunhyuk bermain kembang api berduaan tidak memperdulikan sekitar mereka. Bagaikan dunia milik berdua saja. Beberapa kali Toki dan para anak buahnya melemparkan petasan ke dekat mereka, tapi tetap saja dunia hanya milik berdua, suara petasan bagaikan suara musik dan degup jantung saja. Hari yang indah.

**~Toki and The Trainees~**

Kesan pertama para trainee kelompok 4 yang terdiri dari: Kim Junsu, Nichkhun Horvejkul, Ok Taekyeon(2PM), Yang Seungho, Jung Byunghee(G.O), Lee Chansung(Lee Joon), Park Sanghyun(Cheondung), Bang Cheolyong(Mir) (MBLAQ), Yoon Doojoon, Jang Hyunseung, Yong Junhyung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Kikwang, dan Son Dongwoon(BEAST). Pertama kali mereka bertemu pelatih utama mereka di pelatihan khusus LME di hari yang sangat panas pada musim panas. Pelatih mereka adalah idola Hollywood, Kyra Lv Toki yang mereka idolakan. Siapa sih yang tidak mengidolakannya?

Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan pelatih mereka, Toki tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Mereka pun jadi merasa takut apalagi bila dipandangi dengan mata biru sedingin es itu. Pertamanya mereka diabsen dan ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan personal.

"Kim Junsu?" panggil Toki sambil mengabsen.

"Chamseog(hadir)!" seru Junsu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kau ini… bocah pemalu? Pemalu begini tapi ingin jadi artis, ck, ck…" tanya Toki dengan dingin, "keahlianmu hanya menyanyi, itu berarti aku harus menggemblengmu dari step awal…"

"B, baik," sahut Junsu langsung K.O.

"Ng, berikutnya Nichkhun Horvejkul…" ujar Toki. Matanya memandangi data profil trainee berikutnya dengan serius.

"Chamseog!" seru Nichkhun masih dengan bahasa Korea yang belepotan.

Toki menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Nichkhun. "_What are you doing here?_" tanyanya.

Nichkhun menjawab dengan gaya yang lain, "_Hehe, attending a training from you? I didn't know you were our trainer…_"

"_I can't believe it!_ Kenapa aku harus melihatmu di musim seperti ini!" seru Toki frustasi, "Ck, ck, seperti biasa kemampuanmu hanya bermain piano dan akrobatik…"

"_Haha, don't say something like that, Toki… We are friends, right?_" kata Nichkhun berhasil bertahan.

"_Next_… Ok Taekyeon…"

"Chamseog!" seru Taecyeon.

"Yaa, kau memang tinggi, tapi seharusnya kau berlatih keras untuk membuat otot yang bagus. Kemampuanmu memasak? Ck, ck… Rencananya kau akan mendapat bagian apa, Taekyeon-ssi?" tanya Toki.

"Ng, bagian rapper…" jawab Taekyeon merasa segan ketika Toki menanyainya.

"Kau kuberi tugas semalam untuk membuat lirik rap tentang makanan yang kau suka dan yang kau benci, teman-temanmu boleh membantu. Tapi kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan jangan harap besok kau bisa ikut latihan lagi," ujar Toki.

"B, baik," kata Taecyeon langsung kalah.

"Berikutnya… dari J-Tune… Serdadunya Jeong Jihoon…" kata Toki, "Yang Seungho…"

"Chamseog!" seru Seungho.

"Sepertinya kau yang paling tua disini… dari pada menjadi idol mungkin lebih baik kalau kau menjadi tukang listrik, itupun kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan dari pelatihan ini hidup-hidup…" kata Toki hanpir membuat Seungho naik pitam(ini cewek hardcore kali ya?). "Berikutnya Jung Byunghee, tapi di sini nama panggung yang akan dipakai adalah G.O…"

"Chamseog!" kata G.O.

"Berapa kali sehari kau harus mencukur kumismu?" tanya Toki tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Dua kali," jawab G.O tetap santai.

"Tampaknya kau memiliki _baby face_, hoho kau pernah debut sebelumnya? Berarti kau punya sedikit pengalaman setidaknya," kata Toki, "Berikutnya Lee Chansung…"

"Chamseog!" seru Lee Joon.

"Oh, kau… Jihoonie bilang aku harus mempersiapkanmu untuk Hollywood, sepertinya dari pada aku yang mengajarimu lebih baik manajerku yang mengajarimu. Apakah kau tahu standar Hollywood?"

"Tidak," jawab Lee Joon. Suasananya sudah seperti di militer.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada bosmu, karena kalau aku yang menjelaskan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mau ke Hollywood," ujar Toki.

Dari Junsu 2PM hingga Dongwoon BEAST langsung lemas begitu dikata-katai oleh Toki. Nichkhun dan Cheondung sudah kenal dengan Toki karena suatu hal di masa lalu. Karena Toki adalah senior mereka, yang lebih tua darinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sunbae', sedangkan yang lebih muda darinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'noona'. Mereka dengan bersusah-payah bertahan dalam pelatihan neraka dari Toki. Baru dua jam saja mereka sudah kelelahan. Image Toki idola mereka langsung hancur dalam waktu dua jam saja. Tapi image tersebut kembali lagi ketika Toki bersikap bersahabat kepada mereka begitu latihan selesai.

Sekarang mereka sudah mengenal baik pelatih neraka mereka yang ternyata tidak kejam-kejam amat. Lalu mereka mengenal sepupu Toki yang bernama Song Yongso yang benar-benar kebalikan dari pelatih mereka. Kadang-kadang mereka melihat interaksi antara Toki dan Yongso yang benar-benar lucu. Mereka tidak pernah bosan kalau Yongso sudah sebal dengan sikap cueknya Toki dan malah marah-marah kepada sepupunya itu yang dibalas dengan sangat santai. Mereka penasaran dan heran, apakah pelatihnya itu tidak pernah marah ya? Tapi mereka tidak ingin melihat pelatih mereka marah karena senyum sinisnya saja sudah menakutkan apalagi kalau sudah marah?

* * *

Mohon review-nya for loyal reader... Lagi butuh inspirasi nih... Tergantung ada berapa review yang masuk, akan semakin cepat author akan update ^^

Thank you buat **'riev'** yang udah mau review, author sangat senang dan menjadi bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat update.

Sincere,

Author - Eclipse


	10. Jealously Over The Pain, Promises Rings

Tenth update~! Ninth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 09: Jealously Over The Pain, Promises Rings**

Hari kelima di Pulau Jeju, hari _ballroom party_ diadakan. Sejak pagi Yongso telah diseret oleh Hyesun dan Kihyun untuk ke salon. Sedangkan Toki entah sedang ada di mana setelah menolak permintaan Yongso untuk menolongnya dari dua setan narsis: Hyesun dan Kihyun.

Hari ini juga merupakan hari penilaian terakhir. Presdir Lorry akan menentukan perusahaan mana yang akan bekerja sama dengan LME. Sejak hari pertama pertama penilaian terhadap para artis dari berbagai macam perusahaan yang hadir telah dimulai. Presdir LME yang nyentrik ini selalu membuat keputusan yang aneh. Keputusannya ditentukan dengan rapat yang akan diadakan esok harinya.

Salah satu dari tim penilainya adalah Toki. Louis dan Totto juga termasuk tim penilai. Kalau disuruh memilih, Toki tidak ingin memilih perusahaan yang besar seperti SM atau YG yang punya nama dan terkenal. Tapi ia juga harus menghindari skandal. Toki mempunyai reputasi yang baik di dunia entertainment jadi ada banyak juga yang ingin memanfaatkan hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi Toki telah salah mengambil langkah dengan sering bergaul denga para member Super Junior. Presdir Lorry pasti akan memberikan nilai tambahan untuk mereka karena kelihatan akrab dengan Toki.

Artis-artis LME yang berbasis di Korea kebanyakan hanya di dunia akting saja. Selain Toki dan 7Oceans tidak ada lagi penyanyi artis idola yang lain di LME Korea Selatan. Rencananya sih tahun depan mereka akan mengorbitkan idol group lain. Karena Toki dan grupnya akan kembali disibukkan dengan syuting Lost Children yang berikutnya, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mempertahankan peringkat LME di blantika musik K-pop.

Toki pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Yongso sebagai idol berikutnya akan tetapi mengingat sepupunya itu tidak menyukai idola—pupus sudah harapannya. Di sisi lain Hyesun ngebet sekali untuk menjadi artis, tapi Toki tidak bisa melihat bakat Hyesun untuk menjadi artis idola. Kihyun yang mantan model langsung berhenti menjadi model karena kuliahnya. Pacarnya Kihyun, Kim Jeonghoon yang sempat pernah jadi penyanyi tidak melanjutkannya kembali begitu pindah ke LME. Sayangnya level _scouting_ LME terlalu tinggi sih, jadi sedikit yang memiliki kesempatan. Hal ini dikarenakan Presdir Lorry yang terlalu nyentrik.

Ketika Toki akan membawa kedua anjingnya ke Pets Service, ia berpapasan dengan Louis, Heechul, dan Hankyung di jalan. Ketiganya tampak sedang asyik. Toki agak merasa iri dengan Louis. Tapi iri terhadap Louis juga percuma, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Kalau saja ia bisa bebas berinteraksi dengan orang lain, mungkin dia akan mempunyai lebih banyak sahabat cewek dari pada sahabat cowok.

Saat Toki sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, kedua anjingnya menyalak seperti sedang memanggil Louis, manusia favorit selain majikan mereka. Ketiga pemuda yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu menyadari kehadiran Toki yang bayangannya setipis kertas.

Seperti biasa Louis akan menyapa sohib soulmate sejatinya itu dengan senyum ceria, "Tooooookiiiiii-chaaaan~!"

"_Hi, Lou~! Heechul and Hankyung too,_" sahut Toki sambil tersenyum menjiplak senyuman Louis.

"Aish, dia muncul," gumam Heechul.

"Kau sebegitu tidak sukanya berhadapan dengan Toki, ya?" tanya Hankyung kepada sahabatnya yang sama anehnya dengannya.

Toki yang pendengarannya tajam mendengar gumaman Heechul dan malah menyela, "Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku, aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

"_No! No! You can't!_" tolak Louis sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya dan bibirnya manyun seperti gurita.

"_Geez, Lou, remember how old are you_," desah Toki langsung menyerah.

"_I'm 24 years old~,_" sahut Louis cengengesan. Tapi Toki tidak menggubrisnya. "Geng! Lihat dia! Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku~!" ujar Louis merajuk sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki.

"Iya, iya… tenang dulu," kata Hankyung. Lalu ia bertanya kepada gadis yang telah mau menerima kehadirannya itu, "Toki, bagaimana keadaanmu setelah itu? Apakah kau sudah sehat kembali?"

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan juga kelihatan sekali kok kalau dia baik-baik saja," ujar Heechul.

Toki memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar komentarnya Heechul. "_Yeah, I know you're not blind like I thought,_" gumamnya. "Tenang saja, Hankyung-ssi. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak seperti Louis yang gampang terkena flu musim panas."

"Hey!" protes Louis.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau sudah sehat kembali," ujar Hankyung tersenyum.

"_By the way,_ kau habis dari mana, Toki-chan? Kok tidak bareng Yongso-chan ke salon?" tanya Louis membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku baru saja menerima fax dari Profesor. Beliau bilang hasil tes lab beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah keluar, katanya ini penting dan aku harus memeriksanya sendiri juga…" jawab Toki sambil menunjukkan amplop manila yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Profesor? Katamu beliau sedang ke Inggris?" tanya Louis bingung.

"Iya, karena itu beliau mengirimkan hasilnya lewat fax," jawab Toki tersenyum kecil.

"Hasilnya?"

Toki tidak berani memandang mata Louis. "Aku harus mendiskusikannya dengan Faye," jawabnya lagi. Louis pasti akan tahu kalau dirinya berbohong.

Tiba-tiba Heechul menyela, "Bicara soal Faye-ssi, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Toki-ah."

"Faye?" tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

"Itu lho, pemuda yang kuceritakan kemarin yang membuat Hyukjae gundah," jawab Heechul.

"Oh…" respon Hankyung.

"Namanya juga sepupu, Heechul-ssi," kata Louis _sweatdropped_.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Faye oppa?" tanya Toki tidak percaya.

Louis menjawab, "_They saw Faye with Yongso-chan._"

"Louis, orang yang bernama Faye itu seperti apa?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Seperti dia, tapi lebih sosialis dibanding dia," jawab Louis sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki.

"Jangan-jangan dia suka dengan Yongso juga ya?" ujar Heechul tiba-tiba.

Toki langsung tertawa. Ketiga pemuda itu memandang Toki dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Heechul, "kan tidak ada yang lucu…"

"Hahaha… _nothing…_" jawab Toki.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" kata Heechul.

"Toki-chan?"

"Oh, Lou, kalau Naomi, Asuka, dan Rusty mendengar hal ini mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti tertawa. Dulu aku pernah bilang 'kan kalau Faye dan Yongso pernah mau dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka? Tapi tidak jadi karena Faye menentang habis-habisan. Jadi mana mungkin dia suka dengan Yongso," jelas Toki.

"_But love is unpredictable, Toki-chan,_" ujar Louis.

"_Whatever…_" ujar Toki kembali memutar bola matanya lagi, "_You know that I'm not a person to love or to be loved… I don't trust love like you do…_"

"_But Toki—!_" protes Louis tapi langsung diputus oleh Toki.

"_I'm not in the mood, okay? I have to go… I'll see you guys again later~,_" kata Toki tersenyum tipis lalu pergi begitu saja dengan kedua anjingnya.

Hankyung dan Heechul yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan tersebut hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Louis menghela nafas, frustasi dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hankyung khawatir.

Louis mendesah, " Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Kurasa sesuatu telah membuat mood-nya buruk sejak awal."

Heechul pun menggerutu, "Aish, apakah dia tidak mempunyai tata krama? Melemparkan kekesalannya kepada orang lain…"

"Katakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Heechul-i," sahut Hankyung.

"Yaa, aku masih lebih baik dari pada dia!" bantah Heechul.

Di cottage yang ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Song, sang kakak masih sibuk berdandan sementara sang adik sudah pergi lagi ke tempat pamannya.

Yongso duduk di depan meja riasnya—saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan cabang Korea milik pamannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana ia mendandani mukanya. Jujur saja, ia tidak pandai berdandan, alat kosmetik yang sering ia gunakan hanya bedak dan lipgloss. Lipstick jarang-jarang ia pakai karena membuat bibirnya terasa tebal. Akhirnya ia memakai _foundation_ dan bedak padat terlebih dahulu. Lalu perona pipi berwarna _rosewood_ di sekitar tulang pipi dan pipinya, memakai pensil alis, dan _eyeshadow_ berwarna _gold ingotdi_ kelopak matanya. Ketiga alat _make up_ itu ia pinjam dari Toki. Dan terakhir lipgloss berwarna _pastel pink_ miliknya.

Setelah beres ia berganti baju dengan cocktail dressyang dipilihkan oleh Toki, yaitu sebuah _tiered ruffle dress_ berwarna _broken white_ yang panjangnya hanya sampai 5 cm di atas lututnya. Rambut panjang ikalnya dibiarkan terurai. Ia pun memakai sepatu _wadges_-nya dan selesailah sudah. Lalu ia mengambil tas pestanya yang berwarna _crème_.

Ia memandangi kembali dirinya di depan cermin. '_Yah… cukuplah…kalau ada yang kurang juga pasti Toki akan memaksaku untuk membetulkannya…_' ujarnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yongos berdering, ada yang meneleponnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk yang telepon. Cepat-cepat Yongso langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, honey~," ucap Yongso sambil menjepit ponselnya di antara pipi dan bahunya lalu kembali mengecek dirinya di cermin.

"_Honey? Tumben sekali kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan honey,_" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yongso galak.

"_Aigoo, aigoo… kekasihku yang cantik ini galak sekai. Marah-marah terus nanti bisa cepat tua lho. Lagipula aku senang kok dipanggil honey,_" kata Eunhyuk terkekek.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Eunhyuk, Yongso tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah… ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Yongso.

"_Kau masih ada di kamarmu?_" balas tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mhmm, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Yongso balik.

"_Kau mau aku menjemputmu?_" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Boleh, asalkan kau menjemputku dengan menggunakan kereta kencana, yang ditarik oleh kuda putih, dan membawakan sebuket bunga untukku," jawab Yongso dengan nada main-main.

"_Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya,_" kata Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

Lalu Yongso pun tertawa. "Tidak oppa… aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak serius," ujar Yongso di sela tawanya.

"_Tapi aku akan melakukannya bila kau mau,_" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada serius.

Tidak, itu tidak perlu," kata Yongso, "kau mau para wartawan di luar mengejar kita—dan kita harus bersusah-payah bersembunyi dari para wartawan itu?"

"_Biarlah kita menyumput supaya kita bisa berduaan saja,_" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada nakalnya.

"Yaa~ kau ini. Sudahlah, kita bertemu di ballroom saja," ujar Yongso ngambek.

"_Baiklah,chagiya~, sampai bertemu nanti,_" kata Eunhyuk lalu memutus hubungan teleponnya. Yongso pun membanting ponselnya ke kasur.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi kembali, lalu ia pun mengambilnya kembali dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobseyo?" salam Yongso.

"_Chagiya, kau sudah berangkat belum?_" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan~, kau ini tidak penting sekali sih? Aku sedang sibuk," omel Yongso.

Eunhyuk pun tertawa di seberang sana. "_Cepatlah, aku sudah rindu padamu!_" serunya.

"Aish, dasar kau ini…" gerutu Yongso kesal lalu langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas kasur. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Yongso kembali berbunyi.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku sampai bisa punya pacar seperti dia," geram Yongso kesal sambil mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Yaa! Lee Hyukjae! Kau ini tidak ada kerjaan amat sih? Kau tahu aku sedang repot, tapi kau masih saja terus-terusan meneleponku!" omel Yongso ke panjang lebar kepada orang di seberang.

"_Yaa! Lihat layar ponselmu! I'm not that monkey!_" omel Toki dari seberang.

Yongso pun melihat laar ponselnya, lalu tertawa hambar. "Miyan, Toki-ah, aku kira kau si monyet itu," ujarnya.

"_Geez, idiot… Aku hanya mau memberitahumu kalau aku akan datang belakangan… Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus…_" kata Toki, suaranya terdengar bergetir.

"Oh, oke… aku mengerti. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat, Toki-ah…" sahut Yongso.

"_Hai… Ja nee…_" kata Toki lalu memutus telepon tersebut.

Setelah bercermin sekali lagi Yongso pun berangkat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk ataupun pamannya menunggunya.

Di dalam salah satu ruang meeting—beberapa staf LME, manajer Ilsan, Louis, Totto, dan Toki pada berkumpul di sana. Toki memegang sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita hitam yang telah dibuka olehnya. Ekspresi wajah Toki terlihat syok dan horror—tubuhnya gemetaran setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Di dalam kotak putih itu terdapat beberapa jenis bunga seperti orange lily, mawar berwarna hitam, Monkshood,Dog Rose, mawar putih yang kering, Basil, dan Mistletoe. Dengan foto Toki yang ditancapkan pisau dan berlumuran darah. Jelas-jelas itu merupakan 'hadiah' dari orang yang membenci Toki.

"Yaa, siapa yang telah mengirimkan benda ini!" seru manajer Ilsan.

"T, tadi sore ada yang mengirimkan paket yang ditujukan untuk Toki dari fansclub-nya…" jawab salah satu staf.

"Woah, ini jelas-jelas dari anti-fansclub…" kata Louis mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Toki yang masih syok.

"_Hatred, Danger, I hate you, You are parasite, Pleasure and Pain, Loss of Virtue, and… Death…_" ujar Totto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Ilsan tidak mengerti.

"Itu arti dari bunga-bunga ini… Semuanya berarti negatif," jawab Totto.

"Oh ya, Toki bilang beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang mengirimkan mawar hitam ke apartemennya," sela Louis, "Nee, Toki?"

"Aa," sahut Toki tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Mworago! Seharusnya kau langsung memberitahuku!" seru Ilsan.

"Tapi siapa yang berani mengirimkannya?" tanya salah seorang staf.

"Pastinya orang yang membencinya seperti anti-fans…" jawab Totto, "Ilsan sunbae, lebih baik diselidiki nanti… Jangan sampai Presdir tahu…"

"Baiklah…" ujar Ilsan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "_Toki, are you okay?_"

"_Yeah, I'm okay…_" jawab Toki diikuti dengan helaan nafas.

Totto menepuk-nepuk kepala Toki sambil berkata, "If _you're not feeling well, just say it… I'll escort you through the party, okay?_"

"_Thank you, Torii-nii,_" ucap Toki tesenyum lemah.

"_Oh, come on, the party will be starting in no time!_" seru Louis.

Grand ballroom tempat diadakannya pesta tersebut sangatlah besar(namanya juga 'grand'). Dengan mengusung tema '_Playful wits, Cinderella Fairytale_', ya, Presdir Lorry yang mengajukan tema tersebut. Para staf sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tema aneh seperti itu. Ballroom yang bertingkat dua itu didekorasi elegan dan mewah seperti ballroom istana kerajaan. Semua tampak gemerlapan, bahkan sampai ada orkestranya segala. Lantai dansa yang ada di tengah-tengah dekat panggung diterangi denan lampu kristal.

Penyelenggara pesta berkelas ini, Presdir Lorry sama sekali belum muncul. Kemungkinan besar beliau pasti akan muncul dengan heboh. Para tamu undangan sudah pada berdatangan. Mulai dari CEO atau Presdir hingga trainee yang belum debut. Beberapa orang ada yang dikenal oleh Yongso. Ia dan Hyesun terus bersama Faye dan sekretaris presdir sambil menunggu kemunculan pamannya. Toki masih belum datang juga.

Ketika Yongso sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya ia menemukan pemuda yang sedang dicarinya bersama dengan gerombolah artis SM Entertainment yang lain. Ia juga melihat beberapa wartawan gosip a.k.a. paparazzi yang sering ia lihat. Mereka rajanya skandal. Walaupun ada banyak wartawan, Kim Jeonghoon dan Han Kihyun tetap berduaan dan terlihat mesra. Yongso jadi agak iri dengan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun lampu di ruangan padam. Para kru LME dan artisnya sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut karena mereka benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan Presdir mereka, jadi mereka telah siap dengan gelang sinar berwarna biru muda sebagai tanda anggota keluarga LME.

Berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, Yongso bertanya kepada sang sekretaris, "Annon-san, kali ini paman akan muncul dari mana?"

"Rencananya beliau akan muncul dari bawah panggung, tapi sepertinya beliau berubah pikiran," jawab Annon sang sekretaris.

"Berubah pikiran? Berarti…" ujar Yongso mendongak ke atas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa maniak, lampu sorot menyorot Presdir Lorry yang muncul di langit-langit dengan tali pengaman. Para tamu sampai tercengang sedangkan orang-orang LME hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ dan geleng-geleng kepala. Ketika mendarat beliau langsung mengucapkan salam,

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentlemans! Welcome to this small party! I am the LME's President, yes! I am Lorry Takarada! Greetings for everyone in here!_"

Banyak yang bertepuk tangan dan bersiul mengagumi eksentrik Presdir Lorry.

"_Thank you for coming, I appreciated it_. Malam yang menyenangkan ini sungguh membuat mood saya baik. Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun anakku berdiri di Korea, marilah kita merayakannya. _Let's begin the party and enjoy it!_" seru Presdir Lorry yang disambut dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan.

"Seperti biasa ajeossi muncul dengan cara yang tidak biasa," desah Yongso.

"Tapi kurasa yang ini masih lumayan normal lho. Tadinya kukira Lorry ajeossi akan muncul dengan menunggang unta atau versi Carriebean Pirates…" sahut Hyesun.

"Setidaknya tahun ini uncle Lorry tidak membuat seorangpun jantungan," sambung Faye sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tumben Toki belum datang? Kukira kalian akan datang berdua, Yongso-chan…"

"Entahlah, dia bilang akan datang belakangan. Tapi Ilsan-ssi, Totto oppa, dan Louis juga belum datang… Apakah terjadi sesuatu ya?" kata Yongso khawatir.

"Kyaaa~! Ada Donghae oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa~!" jerit Hyesun dengan mata berbinar.

"Sebaiknya kita juga memberi salam," usul Faye.

"Ayo! Ayo!" seru Hyesun setuju sambil mendorong kakaknya.

Ketiganya bersama dengan Annon menghampiri Presdir Lorry yang sedang sibuk disalami oleh para tamu undangan. Saat itu sedang giliran grup SM.

"Ajeossi~!" seru Hyesun seperti anak kecil(bocah…).

"_Oh, my sweet nieces and nephew! Hyesun, Yongso, and Faye!_" seru Presdir Lorry.

"Chukahae, ajeossi," ucap Yongso, "semoga LME Korea tetao bersinar dan berkembang."

"_Thank you, Little Yongso. Ah, meet my guests… SM Entertainment Family,_" kata Presdir Lorry.

"_Nice to meet you,_" kata Faye kepada para tamu pamannya dengan _killer smile_ yang membuat para cewek berteriak histeris. Apalagi ada The Grace dan SNSD. Kibum saja sampai kalah. "_My name is Faye Kuzuryu…._"

"Oh, apakah dia termasuk salah satu talents LME, Takarada-ssi?" tanya Kim Youngmin sang CEO SM.

"Haha, bukan. Faye tidak bekerja di dunia entertainment, dia seorang peneliti dan penulis. Mungkin kalian tahu FYE Alviss Coeus? Salah satu penulis cerita Lost Children?" jawab Presdir Lorry.

"Dark Moon pun dia yang membuatnya," tambah Yongso.

Ekspresi tamu-tamu undangan tampak _priceless_. Ada yang mulutnya sampai ternganga, matanya terbuka lebar, dan lain-lain.

"Wah, saya tak menyangka anda mempunyai keponakan seorang penulis terkenal. Saya pikir hanya talents saja…"

"Haha, dia salah satu keponakan kebanggaan saya!"

Di luar ballroom Louis, Totto, Toki, dan manajer Ilsan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta. Louis terus bercanda mengenai perusahaan yang akan terpilih dan mengeluh kalau ia harus bekerja sama dengan _girlsband_. Toki hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Louis.

"Yaa, kalian lebih seriuslah. Di depan kita sudah merupakan arena perang," kata Ilsan.

"Eh! Jadi hari ini kita tidak bersenang-senang!" seru Louis syok.

"Jangan buat masalah," lanjut Ilsan tidak memperdulikan Louis, "kalian bertiga sudah sangat terkenal, nama kalian sudah sangat sering dibicarakan di dunia hiburan. Jangan sampai membuat masalah dan dimuat di New York Time's Magazine."

"Yessire~," sahut Louis, Toki, dan Totto.

Pegawai hotel membukakan pintu untuk mereka berempat. Begitu mereka melangkah masuk, seluruh perhatian tertuju kepada mereka. Totto yang menjadi _escort_-nya Toki berjalan di sebelah kanan gadis itu. Sedangkan Louis berada di sebelah kiri Toki. Kedua pemuda itu memasang tampang _cool_ dan gaya _gentleman_ yang membuat semua wanita di ruangan itu histeris dan pingsan(mungkin…). Ilsan berjalan di depan mereka bertiga dan langsung menghampiri bosnya.

Toki yang bersanding dengan Totto yang paling menarik perhatian. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang putri dari kalangan bangsawan. Toki memakai _evening dress_ berwarna hitam dari satin ditambah dengan selendang putih yang menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka. Pada kakinya ia memakai sandal _high heels_ berwarna _silver_. _Dress_-nya terdapat belahan di tengah hingga tengah paha, menampilkan lebih banyak kulit putihnya yang diirikan oleh banyak wanita. Aksesoris lengkap dari kalung, gelang, hingga cincin. Pada rambut pendeknya yang tidak diapa-apakan itu diberi sebuah jepit kupu-kupu yang berantai dan memiliki gantungan kupu-kupu yang lebih kecil membawa batu Topaz yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air. Pada make up-nya Toki menaburi bedak, eyeshadow berwarna _ice blue_, perona pipi _light pink_, dan lipgloss berwarna _pink ice_. Maskara dan eyeliner-nya menegaskan dan kontras dengan mata birunya.

Dengan anggunnya Toki berjalan mengikuti Ilsan di depan bersama kedua ceesannya. Semuanya memandangi tiap langkahnya sampai terperangah.

"_Totto, Louis, and Toki! I have been waiting for you to show up!_" seru Presdir Lorry.

"_We are sorry for making you wait, Mr. President,_" kata Totto, "_we just encountered some problem in the way to here._"

"_It's okay, it's okay… Now, now give our guests a little show from you three,_" ujar Presdir Lorry tersenyum.

"_Yes sir,_" sahut ketiganya yang kemudian pergi ke atas panggung.

Ketiganya memegang alat musik. Louis duduk di kursi piano hitam, Totto bersiap dengan viola, dan Toki dengan biola. Ketiganya bermain musik diiringi oleh orkestra, memainkan musik random yang merupakan hasil dari iseng-isengnya Louis ketika rekaman lagunya Toki. Ketiganya memeang dikenal sebagai komposer muda jenius, tidak heran lagu hasil iseng-isengnya Louis ini menjadi lagu yang menggugah hati. Tidak heran juga ada banyak produser yang berani bayar mahal untuk mendapatkan karya mereka.

Setelah pertunjukan musik dari trio komposer LME itu bersama dengan keenam anggota 7Oceans yang lain Toki menyanyikan dua lagu romantis, _Endless Love_ dan _Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You_. Beberapa pasangan ada yang berdansa di atas lantai dansa. Grup idola 7Oceans memberikan penampilan dan kemampuan terbaik mereka sebagai pembuka pesta dansa ini.

Begitu penampilan ketujuhnya selesai, Toki langsung ke tempat Lorry lagi untuk memberi salam bersama para member 7Oceans yang lain. Yongso menemui para member Suju di lantai dua sambil menghindari wartawan di lantai bawah. Eunhyuk dan Yongso saling rangkulan dengan mesra. Eunhyuk terus memuji penampilan Yongso berkali-kali.

"Yongso-ah, neomu yeppeo~," kata Eunhyuk sambil mencium pipinya Yongso.

Dengan wajah memerah Yongso membalasnya, "Oppado, ttohan aju meosjiguna…"

Eunhyuk yang memaikai pakaian formal begitu juga dengan member Suju yang lainnya terlihat sangat ganteng dan menarik perhatian(kyaaaa~!-author pingsan-). Mereka masing-masing memegang segelas wine. Ketika Heechul melihat ke bawah, ia melihat rival abadinya yang sedang meladeni para CEO dan Presdir di bawah.

"Yaa, pintar sekali dia mengambil hati para direktur itu," oceh Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Siwon ikut melihat ke bawah bersama Donghae, Henry, dan Ryeowook. Keempatnya selalu penasaran.

"Lihatlah si Toki, dari tadi dia terus mengobrol dengan para direktur," jawab Heechul.

"Maklumlah~ dia 'kan aktris Hollywood nyasar kemari," gurau Louis yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Louis! Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yongso.

"Memang aku tidak boleh kemari, tuan putri?" balas Louis, "_Give me a break…_ dari tadi para orang tua di bawah itu terus-terusan menawariku untuk bekerja sama dengan artis mereka."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau inikan komposer terkenal…" kata Yongso _sweatdropped_.

"Tapi bukan kemauanku untuk menjadi terkenal," rengek Louis seperti anak kecil.

"Yaa, kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi terkenal kenapa kau bekerja di bidang yang bisa membuatmu terkenal?" cerocos Heechul.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena keahlianku di bidang ini? Anggap saja panggilan jiwa," kata Louis dengan wajah polosnya tanpa dosa, "lagipula aku ingin agar bisa membantu Toki-chan~," lanjutnya.

"Aigoo, aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyayangi Toki-ah~," sindir Yongso.

"Tentu saja, kami selalu bersama-sama sejak kecil," balas Louis.

"Mereka teman dari kecil?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Yongso dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"I, iya, mereka sudah berteman bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Toki. Aku jarang melihat mereka terpisah…" jawab Yongso, "dimana ada Toki pasti ada Louis…"

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kalian baikan lagi?" tanya Louis menunjuk ke arah pasangan lovey-dovey: Eunhyuk dan Yongso.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Louis wajah keduanya langsung memerah. Louis menggoda keduanya bersama Heechul, Kangin, dan Shindong. Setelah tidak tahan lagi keduanya malah melarikan diri ke tempat lain. Berduaan.

Hankyung memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia merasa sesak dengan keramaian dari pesta. Hankyung berjalan ke arah kolam air mancur dengan patung wanita pembawa bejana air(hahaha, Aquarius…), ia bermaksud bersantai di sana. Akan tetapi seseorang telah mendahuluinya duduk di pinggiran kolam. Ia kembali berhalusinasi, kali ini dia seperti melihat cinta pertamanya. Tapi setelah ia berkedip ternyata di sana hanya duduk seorang Toki saja. Toki tampak sedang melamun, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hankyung pun memanggilnya, "Toki?"

Gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memanggilnya. "Eh? Hankyung…" ucapnya masih agak terkejut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ah, tentu… silahkan saja…" jawab Toki terbata-bata. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Hankyung yang telah duduk di sebelah Toki hanya diam. Tapi sesekali ia melirik ke arah Toki, menangkap penampilan Toki yang berbeda malam ini. Ia baru sadar kalau Toki sudah tidak memakai perban atau plester lagi, bahkan tidak ada bekas luka di tangan ataupun kakinya. Hankyung heran bagaimana cara luka dan memar itu hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas dalam waktu dua hari? Ia lalu melihat cincin yang pernah diinjak oleh Heechul di jari manis kiri gadis itu. Cincin yang memiliki desain yang sama dengan cincin yang saat ini menjadi bandul kalungnya.

"Maaf, cincin itu…" kata Hankyung agak merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Hm? Cincin? Oh, maksudmu ini?" tanya Toki sambil menunjukkan jari manis kirinya.

"Iya, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja cincin ini selalu ada di jari manisku… Aku tidak ingat kapan dan dari mana aku mendapatkannya," jawab Toki, "Yongso dan Louis bilang kalau ini merupakan cincin tunangan…"

"Aku punya cincin dengan desain yang sama," kata Hankyung sambil mengeluarkan bandul kalung dari balik kemejanya, "seseorang memberikannya untukku."

Benar saja kedua cincin itu memiliki desain yang sama dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Keduanya terbuat dari bahan yang sama, yaitu emas putih dan berhiaskan berlian asli. Toki meminjam cincin itu dari Hankyung dan menelitinya. Cincin milik Hankyung terdapat ukiran yang sangat dikenal oleh Toki di bagian dalamnya.

"Oh, tanda tangan kakek! Sama seperti milikku, ada tanda tangannya kakek!" seru Toki, "tapi bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?"

"Seseorang memberikannya untukku, kau ingat teman perempuannya Louis yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu?" tanya Hankyung. Toki mengangguk. "Dialah yang memberikanku cincin ini. Katanya cincin ini merupakan bukti perjanjian kalau suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi. Entah berapa tahun lagi, dia yakin kalau kami pasti akan bisa bertemu lagi. Louis mengucapkan janji yang sama dan janji itu kini terpenuhi. Akan tetapi hanya janjinya saja yang sampai sekarang belum terpenuhi. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu sejak itu…"

"Kau baru menunggunya selama 7 tahun, itu bukan masalah. Bagiku 7 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat. Manusia bisa mempunyai waktu 100 tahun dalam hidupnya. Dari bayi hingga menjadi tua. Mungkin yang dia maksud bukan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, tapi waktu saat kau sudah menjadi tua dan keriput," ujar Toki sambil memandangi kedua cincin di tangannya.

"Jangan katakan kalau aku akan menjadi keriput saat tua nanti," kata Hankyung dengan bibir manyun.

Toki tertawa kecil mendengarkan celotehan Hankyung. "Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa cincin milikmu ada tanda tangan kakek? Kukira milikmu hanya imitasi karena yang asli pasti ada tanda tangannya," kata Toki penasaran.

"Tanda tangan? Kakekmu yang membuat cincin ini?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kalau Yongso dan Louis mengatakan cincin ini adalah cincin tunangan berarti ada pasangannya. Apalagi ada tanda tangan kakek berarti ini cincin asli buatan kakek. Tapi kalau kedua cincin ini adalah pasangan, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" gumam Toki sibuk berpikir, tapi semakin ia ingin mengingat masa lalunya, kepalanya terasa sakit. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun…" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan cincin ini dengan cincin milikmu—," kata Hankyung tapi diputus oleh Toki.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan?" tanya Toki yang langsung bisa membaca apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. "Maaf, kalau hal ini telah menyulitkanmu…" ucapnya sambil mengembalikan cincin milik Hankyung, "kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku, seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu…"

"Toki…" ucap Hankyung.

"Lupakan saja, aku pun tidak ingin mengingatnya," ujar Toki dan mengejutkannya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Kata-kata Toki membangkitkan perasaan déjà vu pada diri Hankyung. Perasaan sedih menyelimutinya. Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung langsung memeluk Toki dengan erat. Tanpa saling berkata apapun keduanya tetap dalam posisi seperti itu.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, Louis mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dari tempat yang tak terlihat. Dalam hati Louis merasa bersalah kepada kedua sahabatnya. Saat ini hanya dia dan Totto yang mengetahui kenyataan.

'_Maaf Toki, aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatkanmu denan kenyataan yang sebenarnya…_' batin Louis sambil berjalan pergi untuk mencari Totto. Ia harus mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Totto. '_Maaf Han Geng, kurasa kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengannya…_'

Rahasia yang disimpan oleh Louis dan Totto dari Toki. Intensi mereka hanya satu, untuk menjaga Toki dari kenyataan yang terus disimpan oleh keduanya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin Toki mengingat masa lalunya yang telah hilang dan diganti dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak membawa harapan mereka.

* * *

Mohon review-nya for loyal reader... Lagi butuh inspirasi nih... Tergantung ada berapa review yang masuk, akan semakin cepat author akan update ^^

Thank you buat **'riev'** yang udah mau review lagi, author sangat senang dan menjadi bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat update.

Tapi karena author lagi sekarat kembali keracunan makanan, mungkin akan kembali telat update dari author. Para reader sekalian harap berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan! Karena sudah ada satu korban, yaitu Author! (padahal author jarang-jaranh jajan lho~!). Chapter 10 sudah jadi, dan chapter 11 ongoing... Hanya saja chapter 10 sama sekali belum diketik. Maaf para reader sekalian. Have a good day~!

Sincere,

Author - Eclipse


	11. Dorky Actions, War! War!

Eleventh update~! Tenth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dorky Actions, War! War!**

_Ballroom party_ tersebut terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Begitu pesta bubar dan para orang-orang penting bubar juga, ruangan itu berubah menjadi ruangan clubbing. Totto dengan mudah menyulapnya. Ia sebagai DJ Master yang memeriahkan malam untuk para anak muda.

Yongso dan Eunhyuk dengan asyiknya menari berduaan di _dance floor_. Kihyun dan Jeonghoon pun ikut bergabung. Toki hanya menonton setelah berganti baju dengan _sundress_. Heechul menyeret Hankyung untuk menari dengannya(kembali membuat pertanyaan, apakah Heechul _gay_ atau bukan, ketertarikannya terhadap sahabat laki-lakinya itu patut dipertanyakan…). _Dance floor_ semakin padat ketika para member SNSD juga ikutan 'dugem'.

Para artis muda seperti SHINee tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga Toki menganjurkan yang muda untuk melihat dulu baru ikutan. Louis si biang keroknya dengan Totto malah asyik di atas panggung mengatur musik dan memainkan DJ. Maklum itu bidang yang dikuasai olehnya. Di sebelah Toki ada Faye yang dari tadi memandangi satu pasangan di dance floor. Untung Hyesun sudah kembali ke cottage tanpa mengetahui Midnight Party ini.

"Nee, Faye-niisan(nii=kakak)," panggil Toki dengan segelas NUK di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Toki-chan?" tanya Faye dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Hentikan, senyumanmu itu tidak berpengaruh padaku," jawab Toki dengan dinginnya. Setelah diam sejenak ia lalu bertanya, "Kenapa waktu itu kau menolak perjodohanmu dengan Yongso?"

"Hm, karena waktu itu Yongso masih kecil dan aku masih merasa kalau studiku lebih penting," jawab Faye.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Toki lagi.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," jawab Faye.

"Tapi kau sudah terlambat. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain…" ujar Toki memandang ke arah Yongso dan Eunhyuk yang asyik berdansa dengan mesranya saat lagunya berubah menjadi _slow_. Ia lalu memandang ke arah sepupunya yang mirip dengannya itu, lalu berkata, "walaupun dulu Yongso sempat menyukaimu, tapi sekarang kau tidak punya tempat lagi di hatinya."

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengambilnya kembali," kata Faye sambil tersenyum sinis.

Toki tidak merasa takut dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari diri Faye. Dengan satu helaan nafas ia berkata, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat mengingat semua yang telah terjadi selama 20 tahun hidupmu, Toki-chan. Ada seseorang yang ingin kau ingat dan diingat olehmu…." balas Faye lalu pergi meninggalkan Toki yang sedang kebingungan.

Faye menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang mesranya berdansa. Ia menarik sang cewek dari pasangannya dan mengajak gadis itu berdansa. Eunhyuk untuk sementara mundur karena masih belum bisa membaca jalan pikiran lawannya. Di sisi lain Toki menggeram kesal karena tidak dapat menghentikan Faye.

"Hyung, kuatkan dirimu!" seru Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin.

"Miyanhae, Eunhyukkie…" ucap Toki merasa bersalah.

"Yaa, untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Aku tidak akan kalah dari sepupumu itu mau sejenius apapun dia," kata Eunhyuk percaya diri. "Teman-teman kumpul~!"

Super Junior dan SHINee membentuk lingkaran dan mendiskusikan strategi. Toki dan Louis pun diseret juga ke dalam pasukan. Louis sih senang-senang saja tapi Toki agak keberatan karena rencana mereka terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

"_This is the most ridiculous plan I ever heard,_" kata Toki sambil melilitkan syalnya di leher Key.

"_Nah, it's fun, y'know!_" sambung Louis sambil mendandani Heechul dengan alat _make up_ milik Toki.

"Apakah aku sudah mirip dengan Cinderella?" tanya Heechul sambil berpose seperti perempuan.

"Hyung, tidak ada Cinderella yang memakai celana," kata Kangin.

"Kuharap berjalan lancar," kata Toki setelah selesai mendandani Key.

Dimulailah strategi 'Menangkap Yongso Kembali' buatan Super Junior dan SHINee. Heechul dan Key bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Faye dari Yongso dengan menggoda pemuda tersebut. Setelah Yongso diambil kembali Toki dan Louis yang akan menangani Faye.

Heechul dan Key dengan berani mendekati Faye. Key menarik Yongso ke belakang sementara Heechul mengelus pipi Faye dan berdansa dengannya. Tapi Heechul hampir kena imbasnya. Faye berniat mencium Heechul setelah menahan Cinderella gadungan itu. Sebelum bibir Faye menyentuh Heechul—Louis dan Toki segera menerjang Faye hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Serangan kombinasi dari pasangan 'LoKi'. Hampir saja Heechul 'diserang' oleh Faye.

"Aa, ittai…" erang Faye mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Nice launch, Lou,_" kata Toki sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan _soulmate_-nya.

"Faye-chan~, seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau seorang _gay_!" cemooh Louis sambil mengelus-elus pipinya Faye.

"Aaahh! Hentikan! Kau lebih menjijikan dari pada Totto!" jerit Faye.

"_A kiss from Angel Lou~_ Cup, cup! Muah!" kata Louis mencium pipinya Faye kanan-kiri.

"Toki-ah, Louis!" seru Yongso merasa jijik ketika melihat Louis memberikan hukuman penyiksaan kepada Faye.

"Nikmati waktumu, Yongso-ah~ Kami akan membereskan sampah jenius ini," kata Toki dengan nada sarkatis pada kata 'jenius'.

"Ayo, Yongso-ah," ajak Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan Yongso.

"Uuh, oke…" sahut Yongso mengikuti Eunhyuk. Ketika sedang berjalan di wajahnya tersungging senyum kecil.

"Okay, guys! Saatnya pesta yang sebenarnya dimulai~!" seru Louis setelah puas menciumi Faye yang saat ini telah diikat oleh Toki dengan tali.

Semua bersorak riang dan melanjutkan pesta _clubbing_ tersebut. Toki membius Faye dengan _chloroform_ yang jangan ditanya dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan benda seperti itu. Dia seorang dokter, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan obat bius.

"Woah! Kau membiusnya!" seru Yesung.

"Hehe, ini masih belum seberapa, Yesung-ssi," kata Louis terkekeh, "tapi aneh… Faye adalah profesor muda, tapi kenapa dia bisa gampang dibius seperti ini?"

"Dia lebih sering bekerja di laboratorium, bukan di bidang bedah seperti Kihyun," jelas Toki sambil meminum segelas NUK lagi, "ironisnya sepupunya sendiri bisa membiusnya dengan mudah, padahal statusnya masih lebih tinggi dia dari pada statusku."

"Kau masih dokter 'kan?" tanya Louis menyediakan tiga botol NUK yang tadi sempat ia buat sebelum pesta.

"Setelah tesisku selesai, aku akan menjadi profesor seperti dia," jawab Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah Faye yang tertidur.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu karena telah melakukan dosa dengan bekerja sama dalam kejahatan teman-temannya.

"Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa padanya. Lakukan sesuka kalian," jawab Toki sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Melakukan apapun yang kami suka?" tanya Heechul, matanya sudah bersinar-sinar tidak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Faye yang hampir saja mau menciumnya.

"Ceburkan dia ke dalam kolam?" usul Kyuhyun. Dasar sadis…

"Andoenda(tidak boleh)…" kata Toki menolak usul Kyuhyun, "apa yang harus kukatakan pada orangtuanya bila dia sampai mati? Naega jugeul suisseo(aku bisa dibunuh)… Lakukan hal yang lebih aman tapi memalukan saja."

"_Hooray~! Make over party~!_" seru Louis mengambil peralatan _make up_ milik Toki. Dia selalu bersemangat untuk melakukan segala hal iseng.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dari pesta semalaman semuanya ambruk karena mabuk terkecuali yang masih di bawah umur. Eunhyuk dan Yongso tidak ikut minum sampai ambruk seperti Drunken Master Totto yang saat ini terkapar di atas lantai bersama dengan Louis dan Faye. Ketiganya tumbang setelah menghabiskan lima botol NUK. Di atas sofa ada Heechul yang meringkel dengan selimut seperti kepompong, Leeteuk yang memunggungi Heechul tapi memeluk Ryeowook(Wekz? O_o), di atas sofa yang lain Kangin menguasainya sendiri. Di dalam kamar pertama Shindong, Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kibum tidur di atas tempat tidur dengan ukuran _King size_. Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun terkapar di atas lantai sekitar tempat tidur, masing-masing dengan sebuah selimut. Di kamar kedua ada Hankyung yang menguasai tempat tidur _king size_ di sana dengan Toki. Yup, mereka tidur satu tempat tidur tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Itulah keadaan di dalam cottage-nya Toki di pagi hari ini.

Eunhyuk yang akhirnya menumpang tidur di tempat hoobae-nya, SHINee karena kesepian memutuskan untuk menemui rekan-rekannya setelah menemui Yongso terlebih dahulu. Zhou Mi dan Henry sudah kembali ke cottage mereka tadi malam. Andai mereka tahu kalau di tempatnya Toki sudah seperti bekas medan perang dengan mayat bergelimpangan, mereka mungkin akan menyesal tidak ikut pesta hingga subuh itu.

Toki yang tertidur pulas menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit dari pasukan gugur. Pertamanya ia merasakan sakit kepala dan tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Ketika ia akan bangun ada sesuatu yang menahan perutnya. Barulah ia sadar ada orang lain di atas tempat tidur selain dirinya. Ketika ia melihat ke sampingnya Toki langsung merutukkan bahasa aliennya. Di sampingnya Hankyung tertidur pulas menghadap ke arahnya dengan satu tangan memeluk pinggangnya Toki. Ia harus segera bangun sebelum yang lainnya bangun karena saat ini mata kirinya tidak memakai apapun.

Dengan mudah Toki menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi setelah melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hankyung. Setelah mandi, berganti baju, dan memakai _contact lens_ Toki pergi mengecek keluar ruangan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar pertama tapi malah menginjak Siwon yang tidur di dekat pintu. Untung tubuhnya ringan sehingga tidak terasa apa-apa. Lalu ia membangunkan Totto duluan karena paling mudah, lalu Siwon yang paling gampang diraih. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan membangunkan Hankyung.

Tidak lama kemudian Eunhyuk dan Yongso datang membawakan snack.

"_Room service~!_" seru Eunhyuk ceria.

"Yaa, ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah teriak-teriak," gerutu Toki yang membukakan pintu. Rambutnya masih basah bekas mandi.

"Pagi katamu? Ini sudah siang!" bentak Yongso sambil mennjuk ke arah matahari yang sudah tinggi.

"_Hm, sure. It's noon…_" sahut Toki cuek. "_Come in…_" ujarnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Yongso masuk, keduanya terkejut dengan keadaan ruangan yang sudah seperti arena perang itu. Semuanya masih belum benar-benar bangun kecuali Totto yang sedang menegak aspirin untuk kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yo," sapa Totto.

"Padahal kukira hari ini bisa pergi ke Gunung Halla," desah Yongso.

"Dimana Henry dan Zhou Mi? Bukankah semalam mereka kembali ke tempat kalian?" tanya Totto.

"Mereka masih tidur," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mencari _soulmate_-nya si Donghae.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Yongso tidak mempunyai ide apapun.

"_Sorry, Yongso-ah~ but I have work to do,_" kata Toki mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dan memotret TKP.

"Tto(lagi)? Tidak seru! Kenapa kau harus bekerja di saat liburan seperti ini?" seru Yongso merajuk.

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk liburan," ujar Toki, "hari ini hari latihan terakhir dan besok pagi aku harus kembali."

"Ah, benar juga… November nanti para kru Lost Children harus kembali berkumpul di Jepang. Bagaimana pun juga pekerjaan yang ini lebih penting dari pada apapun…" kata Totto yang juga salah satu pemain dan penulis Lost Children.

"A, aku tidak tahu hal ini…" gumam Yongso. "Yaa, berarti siapa yang akan menemaniku bertemu dengan jeungjobu(kakek buyut)?" tanyanya.

"Eotteon jeungjobu(kakek buyut yang mana)? Kita mempunyai banyak jeungjobu!" seru Toki, "naui jeungjobu, dangsinui jeungjobu(kakek buyutku, kakek buyutmu)?"

"Mwo? 'Naui jeungjobu, dangsinui jeungjobu'? Jeungjobu dari sisiku saja sudah tiada jadi tentu saja punyamu, Toki-ya…" kata Yongso sarkatis.

"Kukira kau mau berziarah," ujar Toki, "Abeojiui jeungjobu yang akan datang kemari, kau tidak perlu ke sana. Bukankah kau masih mempunyai satu jeungjobu?"

"Nugu? Nan eobseo(aku tidak punya)," tanya Yongso.

"Ahahaha, aku lupa," jawab Toki singkat sambil tertawa renyah, "Nee, Tori-nii~, apakah aku harus menghadiri pertemuan keluarga akhir tahun nanti?"

"Hm? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menghadirinya. Toh, suasananya juga masih tegang," jawab Totto. "Oh, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kemarin saat Toki hilang aku menyimpan ini ketika Chain menemukannya," lanjutnya mengembalikan kalungnya Toki yang waktu itu terjatuh.

"_Woah, my apartement's keycard! Thank you, Torii!_" seru Toki sambil memeluk Totto.

Tidak lama kemudian yang lain sudah pada bangun dan berdiskusi untuk rencana hari ini. Toki sudah pergi lagi dan digantikan oleh Zhou Mi dan Henry. Yongso berencana untuk mengganggu latihan Toki dan para trainee-nya tapi ia tidak ingin sepupunya itu marah padanya. Tapi Louis menyarankan agar tidak berkeliaran karena ada banyak wartawan di luar yang menunggu Hot News yang akan datang. Apalagi bagi Eunhyuk dan Yongso akan sangat fatal.

Tapi ternyata para maniak game di geng Suju ini haus akan game jadi mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Cyber Café di dalam hotel. Mereka semua memasang taruhan dalam game yang akan mereka mainkan.

* * *

Di ruangan latihan seperti biasa Toki dan para trainee melakukan latihan yang berat. Tapi hari ini mereka lebih banyak mengobrol karena merupakan hari terakhir. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran sampai akhirnya Yang Seungho menanyakan sesuatu ke Toki.

"Sunbae, bukankah tahun lalu sunbae mengalami kecelakaan?" tanyanya.

Toki terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal media massa pun tidak mengetahuinya," tanya Toki heran. Sepengetahuannya tak ada yang tahu selain keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Bi sunbae yang memberitahuku. Katanya sunbae koma dan hilang ingatan…" jawab Seungho.

'_Oh, right… he is their boss,_' batin Toki baru ingat kalau Rain(Bi) adalah salah satu teman dekatnya dan yang pertama kali dihubungi oleh polisi waktu itu. "Ah, itu benar…" ujar Toki.

"Eh! Noona, bagaimana bisa tidak ada berita mengenai hal itu!" seru Yoseob.

"Yaa, tidak akan ada yang tahu identitasku, lagipula kata Jihoon-ssi(Rain) waktu itu ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi tidak ada yang mau menceritakan detailnya kepadaku," jelas Toki setelah menyentil keningnya Yoseob agar pemuda itu diam.

"Kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi, Seungho huyung?" tanya Cheolyong.

"Hm, sekitar bulan April tahun lalu?" jawab Seungho agak ragu dengan ingatannya.

"Itu tidaklah penting…" sela Toki dengan senyum sedih. "Sekarang aku ingin memberitahu kalian satu hal. Junsu, Nichkhun, dan Taekyon akan debut bulan depan 'kan?" tanyanya.

Ketiganya menjawab 'ya' dan Toki kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah debut hanya satu hal yang harus kalian jaga, yaitu selalu berpandangan dan berpikiran positif. Dunia entertainment sangatlah keras, kalian bisa tahu selama masa training ini. Setelah kalian menjadi idola, kalian akan menjadi figur, _role model_ untuk masyarakat. Kalau kalian melakukan hal positif, masyarakat akan mengikutinya. Begitu juga kalau kalian melakukan hal negatif, masyarakat juga akan menirunya. Apalagi anak kecil yang tidak mempunyai kesadaran mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku harap kalian terus mengingat hal ini. Kebahagiaan dan hiburan adalah misi utama entertainer…"

Para trainee terdiam sambil mengingat perkataan Toki yag menjadi role model bagi mereka.

"Sunbae, kami akan terus mengingatnya," kata Taekyon. Diikuti dengan anggukan kepala dari para trainee yang lain.

"_Good_. Sekarang training terakhir ini selesai. Setelah ini aku bukan pelatih kalian lagi…" kata Toki tersenyum sedih.

"Toki noona, walaupun kau bukan pelatih kami lagi tapi kita tetap berteman 'kan?" tanya Dongwoon.

"Ya, kami tidak ingin kalau sunbae tiba-tiba menjadi orang asing padahal kami sudah sedekat ini dengan sunbae," sambung Junsu.

Toki tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan mereka. Setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan teman pada perpisahan ini. "Tentu saja kita tetap berteman, Dongwoonie, Junsu-ya…" ucapnya, "kalian boleh menghubungiku kalau kalian membutuhkanku…"

"_Woah, noona is the best!_" seru Sanghyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto untuk kenang-kenangan?" usul Junhyung memegang kamera digital milik Toki yang tadi dipinjamnya untuk memotret kekonyolan dan kebanyolan teman-temannya.

"Setuju!"

Lalu mereka pun berfoto-foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Foto-foto bersama murid-murid pertama.

* * *

Di Cyber Café terjadi pertarungan sengit. Tidak perlu ditanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yongso, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Heechul, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, dan Shindong yang saat ini tengah bertarung dalam game Starcraft? Orang-orang yang menontonnya saja sampai menahan nafas.

Tim terbagi menjadi dua. Tim pertama terdiri dari Yongso, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry. Sedangkan tim kedua terdiri dari Heechul, Hankyung, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir makanan mahal di restoran baru di Seoul. Walaupun ada Yongso, tapi hasilnya selalu seimbang. Di tim kedua ada Kyuhyun yang merupakan maniak game jadi mana mungkin semudah itu kalah.

"Yaa, panggil Toki kemari. Kalau begini terus tidak akan ada hasilnya," kata Kangin.

"Aku akan meneleponnya," kata Yongso.

Lima belas menit kemudian Toki datang membawa dua buah USB. Yongso tersenyum nyengir begitu melihat apa yang tergantung di leher sepupunya itu.

"Toki-ah, cepat bantu kami!" rengek Yongso.

"Kibummie, kau juga masuk!" seru Heechul.

Dengan pasrah Kibum ikut bergabung dengan tim kedua. Dan Toki bergabung dengan tim pertama. Toki memasang setelan baru agar sepuluh orang sekaligus bisa main, namanya juga _hacker_ dia bisa dengan mudah mengubah sistemnya. Shindong yang membuat gamenya.

_'DongieDongDong created a game'_

_'ErzaTheSlayer has joined the game'_

_'DangerousCinderella has joined the game'_

_'AsiaAnchovy has joined the game'_

_'EastSea has joined the game'_

_'MochiViolinist has joined the game'_

_'YangbanKim has joined the game'_

_'EvilMagnae has joined the game'_

_'WoDaoJiaLe has joined the game'_

_'AbyssofTime has joined the game'_

"_Username_ kalian gampang ditebak," kata Toki sesaat sebelum game dimulai.

"Aku pasti akan membalas kekalahanku waktu itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Song Yongso! Bersiaplah kau!" seru Heechul.

Game pun dimulai. Masing-masing pemain masih membangun base dan pasukannya. Ketegangan baru dimulai ketika Shindong mulai menyerang base milik Henry yang hampir selesai dibangun. Henry berusaha mati-matian bertahan.

"Henry-ya, tukar posisi denganku," kata Toki yang duduk di sebelah Henry.

Keduanya pun bertukar posisi tempat duduk sampai Toki berhasil mempertahankan base milik Henry. Tak disangka sang Anchovy aka Eunhyuk menyerang base milik Shindong yang kosong tanpa penjagaan.

_'DongieDongDong has been eliminated'_

"Aahh! Tidak!" jerit Shindong langsung lesu.

Donghae mulai menyerang Kibum akan tetapi ternyata pasukan Kibum lebih kuat dari yang diduga. Hankyung mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan dengan mudahnya menghancurkan base milik Donghae yang pasukannya sedang melemah.

_'EastSea has been eliminated'_

"Ahh!" jerit Donghae juga langsung lesu.

_'WoDaoJiaLe has been eliminated'_

"Lho? Kenapa Hankyung hyung gugur?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Pasukannya Toki langsung menyerangnya," jawab Shindong.

_'YangbanKim has been eliminated'_

"Sepertinya Kibum juga dikalahkan olehnya," lanjut Shindong.

Di tim kedua hanya tinggal tersisa Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang main seperti kesetanan. Tim pertama masih tersisa empat orang.

_'AsiaAnchovy has been eliminated'_

"Kyuhyun terlalu kuat," kata Eunhyuk yang dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Yongso dan Heechul saling menyerang membabi buta. Sementara Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Toki masih terus membangun pasukan.

"Makan ini!" seru Heechul.

"Yaa! Kim Heechul!" seru Yongso.

_'DangerousCinderella has been eliminated'_

_'ErzaTheSlayer has been eliminated'_

Pertarungan antara Yongso dan Heechul berakhir seri dengan base masing-masing sama-sama hancur. Kini yang tersisa hanya tinggal tiga orang. Kyuhyun mulai menyerang base milik Henry.

_'MochiViolinist has been eliminated'_

"Sekarang tinggal tersisa dua orang maniak game," kata Yongso.

Kyuhyun menyerang base milik Toki habis-habisan. Tapi yang diserang tetap tenang dan hanya mengirimkan satu pasukan untuk menyerang base Kyuhyun yang kosong dengan misil.

'EvilMagnae has been eliminated'

'AbyssofTime wins the game'

"Toki-ah, kau berhasil!" seru Yongso sambil memeluk sepupunya itu dari belakang.

"_Hardcore!_" seru Kangin.

"Kalau begitu Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Shindong hyung, Kibummie, dan Kyuhyunie yang harus mentraktir minggu depan," kata Sungmin.

"Eh? Jadi ada taruhannya?" tanya Toki baru sadar.

"Aish, aku jadi tidak bisa membeli _console_ yang baru," desah Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Kurasa game kali ini tidak ada tantangannya," kata Toki yang malah memainkan game _virtual life_ karena bosan, "tapi lumayan untuk mengisi waktu jadi biar aku yang mentraktir kalian."

"Benarkah!" seru Shindong merasa senang dan membayangkan makanan-makanan mahal yang bisa ia makan sepuasnya.

"Yup," sahut Toki tersenyum lebar.

"Yaa, bagaimana kau bisa membayarkan semuanya seorang diri?" sela Yongso.

"Tidak masalah, toh aku baru saja mendapatkan royalti dari album baruku," ujar Toki, "kau tidak perlu khawatir~."

"Aigoo, aku lupa kalau kau merupakan salah satu seleb terkaya di dunia," cemooh Yongso.

"Karena itu aku ingin menghamburkannya sedikit," balas Toki kembali cuek.

* * *

Sore harinya tujuh belas orang itu mendaki bukit, menyelusuri jalan tempat Toki tersesat sebelumnya. Arthur dan Chain juga dibawa serta karena permintaan Henry dan Donghae. Dalam petualangan kecil mereka ini Toki terus-terusan meledeki Zhou Mi dengan sebutan 'Chomiryo' karena Zhou Mi telah meledeknya dengan sebutan 'Toppokki'. Mereka harus ditahan agar ujung-ujungnya tidak saling bunuh. Setelah Zhou Mi, korban berikutnya adalah Heechul yang ternyata memang cari gara-gara dengan Toki.

"Nenek sihir!" ledek Heechul.

"Banci!" balas Toki malah menggunakan bahasa Indonesia tanpa disadari olehnya.

Yongso yang satu-satunya mengerti dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Toki langsung tertawa.

"Ban—chi?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha… Toki-ah, kau salah mengatakannya. Mereka jadi bingung…" kata Yongso sambil terus jalan mendaki bukit.

"_What have I said?_" tanya Toki yang ternyata malah lupa sendiri. Dasar pikun…

"_Okama, you wanted to say 'okama', right?_" jawab Yongso masih tertawa juga.

"_Oh, right. Sissy boy~,_" ujar Toki dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jamaeui(banci)…" kata Yongso menerjemahkan omongan sepupunya seperti dahulu.

"Yaa!" seru Heechul geram tapi Toki malah berlari kabur.

"_Ck, ck, kids…_" decak Yongso.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat air terjun. Tempatnya sangat indah. Air Terjun Cheonjiyeon ini yang paling terkenal di Pulau Jeju karena keindahannya. Kesegaran udara di alam terbuka menentramkan hati dan pikiran mereka. Para _hyperactive_ langsung terjun ke dalam air terjun setelah melepas t-shirt dan celana mereka. (Ew, pervert…)

"Dasar tidak tahu malu…" gumam Toki yang melihat seluruh kejadian untuk usia 18 tahun ke atas itu.

Berbeda dengan Toki—Yongso masih sempat menutup matanya. "Toki-ah, mereka sudah pada nyebur belum?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan menutup matanya.

"Ah, tapi Ryeowook, Heechul, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum nyebur…" jawab Toki, "Yaa, Kibum-ssi kau tidak ikut?"

"Lebih baik aku diseret oleh para hyung…" kata Kibum sambil buka baju.

"Yaa, kau lambat sekali," kata Heechul mendorong Kibum hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Hyung!" jerit Kibum saat terjatuh lalu nyebur ke air yang sangat dingin.

"Huwaaa! Hyung, aku tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Shindong ketika Heechul sudah bersiap untuk mendorongnya.

"Yaa, Siwonnie kita benar-benar mempunyai otot yang bagus. Otot seekor kuda," kata Leeteuk bermaksud untuk memuji.

"Kalau dia terus melatih otot-ototnya, dia akan menjadi Ade Rai kedua," kata Toki sambil melepas t-shirt-nya dan hanya memakai bikini. Cowok-cowok bisa langsung mimisan bila melihat ini.

"Toki-ah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai bikini," kata Yongso yang memandangi Toki dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Yongso-ah~ ayo buka bajumu juga~," kata Toki sambil memaksa Yongso untuk buka baju. Para cowok langsung pada memerah wajahnya melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka.

"T, Toki! Hentikan!" protes Yongso berontak.

"_Tadaa~! Song Yongso's half naked body~,_" kata Toki dengan cengiran anehnya yang didapatnya karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Totto dan Louis.

Yongso berdiri hanya memakai bikini berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Toki menggantung bajunya Yongso di atas pohon yang tinggi. Kalau para cowok itu bisa mimisan sekarang juga pasti kolam air terjun itu berubah menjadi kolam darah. Bahkan sang religius Siwon komat-kamit mengucapkan doa tobat. Mata mereka yang agak-agak sipit langsung terbuka lebar. (Coba ada Daesung!)

"Hentai!" seru Toki melemparkan botol air yang entah didapatnya dari mana ke arah para cowok yang masih tercengang. Botol itu mengenai Hankyung tepat di kepala.

"Hankyung hyung!" seru Henry.

"Toki, kalau kau ingin main dodge ball bilang saja kenapa sih?" kata Hankyung bersiap melempar kantong plastik berisi air yang entah juga dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Kantong plastik bom air itu juga mengenai kepala Toki dan airnya tumpah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyung~! Kita terancam bahaya nih!" erang Eunhyuk bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Perang.

"Toki-ah menyeramkan…" ujar Ryeowook bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ikutan ya…" kata Yongso sambil duduk di pinggiran kolam.

"Ternyata jangan pernah cari gara-gara dengan macan," ujar Yesung.

"_Bring it on!_" seru Kangin malah menyiramkan minyak ke api yang menyala.

Toki _versus_ Super Junior. Perang ini berlangsung lumayan lama. Yongso hanya diam dan merekam kejadian tersebut. Toki, Hankyung, dan Sungmin bertarung dengan bela diri. Adegan itu seperti dalam adegan film action saja. Tapi setidaknya mereka bersenang-senang dalam perang itu.

* * *

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang author duga~ :D Karena author ngebut mengetik semalaman setelah sembuh dari sakit. Thanks to '**riev**' yang sudah kasih review lagi dan review itu sangat berarti untuk author.

Oh tambahan 'Disclaimer' nih! Author copy username Starcraft dari story: 'Super Junior Goes to the Cyber Cafe'. Kalau para readers punya waktu, baca cerita satu itu! Benar-benar bikin author ngakak gak karuan.

Update berikutnya akan sedikit lebih lama karena Author harus kembali belajar~ Tenang saja Chapter 11 sudah jadi di buku Author dan tinggal diketik dengan slow saja.

Thank you readers! Don't forget to leave review! Or I won't update anymore! Muahahahahahahaha! -laugh like maniac-

Sincere,

Eclipse~

Note: Dear **riev**, kalau ingn dapat jawaban author jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan alamat e-mail karena author tidak dapat menjawab review dari guest~ Thank you~ ^^

.com/2010/10/20/the-tale-of-fairytale-part-x/


	12. Can't Be Changed First Love Damn Rain

Twelfth update~! Eleventh Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11: What Can't Be Changed. First Love. Damn Rain**

Setelah seminggu berlibur di Pulau Jeju akhirnya bocah-bocah _dorky_ ini kembali ke Seoul. Bulan September dimulainya musim gugur, musim yang sibuk tapi tenteram. Walaupun belum ada banyak dedaunan yang berubah menjadi merah tapi udara musim gugur mulai terasa.

Yongso sudah mulai bekerja di LME sebagai salah satu staf akuntansinya dan mendapat posisi manajer keuangan. Begitu musim gugur tiba ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tercinta(cieeee~!). Mereka hanya saling bertukar pesan atau teleponan. Habis keduanya sama-sama sibuk sih.

Bagi Toki musim gugur itu… musim yang gawat. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan nafsu makannya yang bertambah, ia tidak mengkhawatirkan soal pekerjaannya yang bertambah karena adanya kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain, ataupun lagunya yang belum selesai rekaman dan hampir tenggat waktu. Toki lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menurun begitu musim dingin atau akhir tahun sudah dekat walaupun masih ada berpuluh-puluh hari lagi.

Tahun lalu ia tidak merasakannya karena sedang mengalami masa koma. Biasanya Toki akan langsung ke rumah sakit agar cepat ditangani, tapi mengingat negara yang sedang ditinggalinya saat ini tidak mempunyai fasilitas dan peralatan medis yang memadai untuk mengatasinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertahan sampai bulan November nanti.

Perusahaan yang dipilih oleh LME untuk bekerja sama adalah SM Entertainment atas keputusan para '_Board of Directors_' cabang Korea Selatan. Dari hasil voting hanya Toki yang abstain karena tidak puas dengan keputusan mereka. Yongso dipilih sebagai pengurus keuangan untuk kerja sama ini.

Tapi ada masalah di bagian rekaman dan tim komposer LME. Louis tidak mau bekerja sama bila yang akan bekerja sama dengannya adalah kumpulan cewek dari _girlsband_. Akhirnya diputuskan kalau tim rekaman studio lantai 4 hanya untuk mereka yang sudah menanjaki karirnya kurang lebih selama tiga tahun sejak debut. Karena keegoisan Louis ini Totto dan Toki juga bersyukur karena tidak perlu menangani junior yang belum tahu pahitnya dunia hiburan.

Selama beberapa hari pertama kerja sama itu, di studio 4 akan penuh sesak dengan kalau bukan DBSK, ya Super Junior. Atau malah keduanya berkeliaran di lantai 4 untuk membuat lagu baru. Kadang-kadang Yongso dipanggil oleh Toki untuk menemani sepupunya itu di kala bosan karena bagian kerjaannya Toki lebih cepat selesai.

Akan tetapi Yongso tidak selalu bisa menemani sepupunya karena pekerjaannya sendiri juga menumpuk. Kadang-kadang bila ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Toki atau Eunhyuk di studio 4, ia menerima ajakan Kihyun untuk makan siang. Dari Kihyun ia mendengar beberapa cerita menarik tentang artis-artis idola yang mengunjungi ruangannya di bagian bedah kecantikan(a.k.a. bedah plastik).

Banyaknya antrian pasien bedah plastik ini yang ingin melakukan operasi plastik. Apalagi rumah sakit tempat Kihyun bekerja adalah rumah sakit ternama yang memiliki teknolgi mutakhir dan teknik serta kemampuan kedokteran(medis) yang terbaik. Jujur saja, Yongso kenal baik dengan pemilik rumah sakit ini, pemiliknya adalah kakak sepupu kakeknya yang ternyata adalah kakeknya Toki yang menjadi pemilik salah satu pemilik _Group Company_ terbesar di dunia. LME juga merupakan salah satu perusahaan dari grup ini dengan Lorry sebagai presdirnya.

Suatu hari Presdir Lorry menyuruh para artis melakukan _medical check up_ setelah mendiskusikannya dengan direktur SM Entertainment, Lee Sooman. Bergiliran setiap hari satu grup. Karena kesibukannya Toki baru bisa melakukan _medical check up_ pada hari terakhir dengan satu grup yang paling banyak personilnya, Super Junior. Tapi Kibum dan Kangin tidak ikut karena memiliki jadwal syuting film. Toki sama sekali tidak menyukai hal tersebut tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Kegiatan check up itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Selama menunggu giliran Toki dan manajernya melakukan hal yang sudah lama tidak dilakukan oleh keduanya. Kontes melotot. Penyebabnya hanya satu, yaitu karena Ilsan memaksa Toki untuk melakukan check up. Kesebelas member Super Junior itu sampai merasa tegang karena aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Ilsan-ssi, apakah setelah ini Toki masih ada jadwal lain?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, dia masih ada jawal sampai malam. Karena itu aku memaksanya untuk melakukan check up sekarang kalau tidak dia tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali," jawab Ilsan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya Toki.

"Aku tidak memerlukan check up ini," kata Toki dengan tegas.

"Yaa, terakhir kau melakukan check up adalah enam bulan yang lalu!" seru Ilsan.

"Untuk apa melakukan check up kalau sudah tahu hasilnya tidak akan pernah membaik!" sentak Toki tampak marah dan sedih. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi dan tubuhnya bergemetar.

"Toki—," kata Ilsan tahu maksud dari perkataan Toki.

"Toki sunbae?" sapa Kihyun yang tiba-tiba muncul mengenakan mantel putih untuk dokter. Ia muncul bersama dengan seorang pria tua yang mengenakan mantel putih juga.

"Kihyun…" ucap Toki pelan.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan di sini? Sampai ada Super Junior gang pula…?" tanya gadis yang menjadi rivalnya Eunhyuk itu. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Dan kenapa Toki sunbae berteriak? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kihyun-ssi. Kami semua di sini hanya untuk melakukan medical check up," jawab manajer Ilsan diikuti dengan sebuah helaan nafas(udah tua ya, bung?).

Hankyung yang khawatir mendekati Toki dan bertanya kepadanya, "Toki, gwaenchanha?"

"Hankyung…" ucapnya lalu melihat ke pada para member Suju yang tertangkap di matanya. "Miyanhae, karena telah membuat kalian melihat situasi seperti ini," kata Toki tampak lelah. Ketidakstabilan emosinya melelahkan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

Toki mendesah dan menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat hasilnya. Kalua bukan buruk pasti lebih buruk lagi."

"Toki-ssi, profesor Ken'i ada di ruangannya, bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya?" usul pria tua yang bersama Kihyun dan ternyata adalah salah satu profesor di rumah sakit ini.

"B, beliau sudah datang?" tanya Toki tidak percaya.

"Yeah, tadinya profesor ingin menghubungi sunbae, tapi sunbae terlalu sibuk jadi beliau ragu," jelas Kihyun. "_Those kids wanted to see you too…_"

"_O, okay. I'll meet him,_" kata Toki berjalan bersama Kihyun dan Profesor tua itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada orang-orangyang datang bersamanya.

Setelah ketiganya tak terlihat lagi Kim Heechul berbicara(weiss, si Chulie…), "Apa-apaan tadi? Tiba-tiba dia marah lalu langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Tapi tadi Toki sudah meminta maaf kepada kita," sahut Sungmin.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar bentakan dari Toki," kata Donghae.

"Ya, biasanya kalau dia marah atau kesal—dia hanya akan menggerutu dan mengganti mood-nya dengan menjahili siapapun orang yang ada di sekitarnya," sambung Ryeowook yang tadi sempat merasa takut.

"Dia tampak seperti anak perempuan yang hubungannya tidak direstui oleh orangtuanya," kata Shindong.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Shindong," kata Yesung.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Hankyung yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mengirim pesan untuk Louis," jawab Hankyung.

* * *

Di kantor LME, Louis yang sedang bosan merekam not lagu seenak(udelnya). Di sampingnya Totto sedang memetik senar gitar. Tiba-tiba Louis menerima sebuah pesan masuk dari teman lamanya, si Hankyung.

_Apakah Toki tidak menyukai rumah sakit?—Hankyung_

Dengan perasaan heran Louis membalasnya,

_Tidak juga. Waeyo? Apa yang telah terjadi?—Louis_

_Dia bersikeras tidak ingin melakukan check up. Sekarang Kihyun-ssi mengajaknya pergi untuk menemui seseorang—Hankyung_

_Let me guess… Dia menemui Profesor Ken'i 'kan? Tipikal Toki kalau dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil sekarang—Louis_

_Bagaimana kau tahu?—Hankyung_

_Hehehe… Tentu saja! Dia dokter yang menangani Toki bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya 8 tahun yang lalu! Lagipula Toki lulusan kedokteran bukan hanya untuk status! Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan tahun lalu dia pasti sudah jadi profesor sekarang! ___ —Louis_

_8 tahun yang lalu? Aku pernah bertemu dengan Toki sebelumnya? Apa maksudmu? Dan kecelakaan yang kau maksud itu apa?—Hankyung_

_Err… aku salah bicara… Maksudku bahkan sebelum kau bertemu denganku. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya karena ada kerjaan. Bye bye!—Louis_

"Fuuhh~ hampir saja," desah Louis.

"_Something's wrong?_" tanya Totto.

"_Yeah, I almost spill her secret,_" jawab Louis.

"_Because you're big-mouthed_," kata Totto.

"_Hey!_" protes Louis.

"_Just don't do that again…_" kata Totto lagi, "dia masih belum stabil, belum saatnya kita menceritakan semuanya."

* * *

Seusai Super Junior melakukan check up mereka juga menjalani pengobatan. Ilsan pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama para manajer Suju untuk mengikuti rapat. Eunhyuk merasa beruntung karena secara kebetulan ia dapat bertemu dengan pacarnya di tempat seperti ini. Song Yongso ada di sana karena habis menjenguk neneknya yang sakit.

"Haelmeoni dirawat di sini karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh," kata Yongso ketika ditanyai oleh Eunhyuk. "Sepertinya check up kalian berjalan lancar…"

"Tidak juga, tadi Ilsan-ssi dan Toki sempat bertengkar," desah Eunhyuk.

"Itu hal biasa yang terjadi. Toki paling suka menentang Ilsan-ssi. Itu hanya untuk keisengannya," jelas Yongso.

"Tapi chagiya~ yang tadi itu benar-benar… Toki terlihat sangat marah sekali. Dia seperti ingin membunuh siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar menakutkan…"

"Mwo? Toki jarang sekali meledak karena marah…" kata Yongso heran nian, "mungkin dia sedang stress…"

"Mungkin…"

Keduanya berakhir saling mepet-mepet berpelukan satu sama lain. Eunhyuk mengecup kening Yongso. Masa muda…

* * *

Malam harinya di dorm Super Junior Eunhyuk akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali ingin ia tanyakan kepada Hankyung. Keduanya mengobrol di dalam kamarnya Hankyung ketika Eunhyuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Mwol muleo(tanya apa)?" tanya Hankyung. Pandangannya terpaku pada layar laptopnya. Ia sedang _surfing_ internet di waktu senggangnya.

"Waktu hyung masih kuliah, apakah ada teman hyung yang dipanggil 'sigan'?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Hanya penasaran… Jadi ada atau tidak?"

"….. Ada seorang…" jawab Hankyung.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan," jawab Hankyung lagi.

"Teman seangkatan?"

"Ya, teman seangkatan dan juga teman sekelasku, tapi dia lebih muda dariku. Dia juga temannya Louis. Wae geulae?"

"Louis hyung juga mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, karena dia yang mengenalkan Louis kepadaku. Dia tidak punya banyak teman dan selalu bersama Louis. Dia primadona di kelasku tapi karena katanya dia berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas, jadi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Tapi secara kebetulan aku berkenalan dengannya."

"Hyung pasti naksir cewek ini ya?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang tidak terpikat dengannya? Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Bila sudah kenal dekat dengannya dia akan tersenyum lebih banyak dan orang-orang di sekitarnya akan ikut tersenyum. Dia selalu berusaha keras dan terlihat tegar walau ada yang sudah menyakitinya."

"Kedengarannya hyung naksir berat padanya…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia cinta pertamaku…."

"… Kurasa dia sangat beruntung bisa dicintai seperti itu dan dia membalas cinta hyung," kata Eunhyuk tanpa berpikir panjang mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikatakan.

"Mueoseul uimihabnikka(apa maksudmu)? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Ah! Itu hanya intuisi, hyung! Jangan dianggap serius," kata Eunhyuk berbohong untuk mengelak, "hyung, jangan-jangan intuisiku ini tepat ya?"

Hankyung terdiam. Keheningan tersebut bagaikan sebuah tanda agar Eunhyuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Pembicaraan tersebut hanya berakhir sampai di sana.

* * *

Awal bulan Oktober cuaca semakin agak dingin. Yongso tidak berharap banyak dari cuaca dingin seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin kencan pertamanya berjalan lancar. Setelah satu bulan jadian akhirnya Yongso dan Eunhyuk mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkencan walau hanya sebentar. Rencananya hari ini setelah pekerjaan masing-masing beres pada sore harinya mereka janjian di sebuah taman. Toki telah mengangsurkan Eunhyuk kalau saat ini Faye ada di Jepang dan tidak akan mengganggu kencannya dengan Yongso.

Di kantor LME sebelum Yongso berangkat ke tempat janjian, ia terus-terusan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berkaca pada cermin di dalam toilet wanita. Naomi yang saat itu sedang ke toilet sampai dibuat terkejut ketika baru keluar dari kloset karena melihat cengirannya Yongso.

"Yongso-chan! _Gee_, kukira hanako si hantu toilet…" kata Naomi.

"Yaa, jangan samakan aku dengan hantu toilet!" protes Yongso.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah nyengir di kamar mandi? Toilet pula!" tanya Naomi.

"Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Malam ini kami mau pergi makan bersama, apakah kau ikut?"

"Uhh, tidak, terima kasih. Hari ini aku ada urusan lain," tolak Yongso.

"_Let me guess… A date?_"

"Err, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yongso dengan malu-malu kucing. "Ah, aku tahu kau pasti pakai ilmu cenayang ya?"

"Itu hal biasa, apalagi kau 'kan belum lama jadian. _Well,_ semoga kencanmu menyenangkan, Yongso-chan," ujar Naomi tersenyum.

"Naomi, gomawoyo…" kata Yongso lalu memeluk Naomi.

Jam 7 malam hari mulai gelap lebih cepat dari pada musim yang lain, Yongso menunggu pasangan kencannya di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya memerah. Mereka janjian jam 7 lewat seperempat dan Yongso datang lebih cepat. Yongso menghabiskan waktu 15 menitnya dengan membaca sebuah novel saku yang suka ia bawa. Ia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya akan datang terlambat dan terus menunggu di sana dengan sabar.

Tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Yongso berteduh di bawah pohon dan terus menunggu Eunhyuk yang masih belum datang walau 20 menit telah berlalu sejak waktu janjian. Yongso langsung merasa cemas, takut-takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk terhambat dengan pekerjaannya yang tiba-tiba bertambah. Manajernya menyuruhnya untuk ikut serta dalam program variety lain menggantikan rekannya. Ia berniat memberitahu Yongso akan tetapi manajernya menyimpan ponselnya selama pekerjaan berlangsung.

Jam setengah 9 begitu syutingnya berakhir Eunhyuk langsung buru-buru pergi setelah mengambil ponselnya kembali dari manajernya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yongso beberapa kali tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

Eunhyuk berlari hujan-hujanan menuju taman tempat mereka janjian. Ia berharap Yongso tidak terus menunggunya di sana. Ia harap Yongso menunggunya di tempat lain. Dalam hari Eunhyuk terus menyalahkan manajernya atas semua hal ini. Mau berapa banyak harapannya pada saat itu akan tetapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

Hujan deras terus turun bahkan saat Eunhyuk sudah sampai di taman. Ia menemukan Yongso masih bediri di bawah pohon Maple, kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Kepala gadis itu menunduk dan rambutnya yang basah menutupi mukanya seperti tirai. Eunhyuk langsung bisa mengenalinya dari postur tubuh gadis itu. Apakah dari tadi Yongso telah menunggunya di sana? Kalau benar begitu ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Yongso-ah!"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat. Kelopak matanya hanya terbuka setengah. Dia wajahnya terpasang sebuah senyuman. "Oppa…" ucapnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk hanya jauh beberapa meter darinya tiba-tiba saja Yogso seperti mau terjatuh. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat berlari untuk menangkap Yongso. Untungnya ia berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu sebelum gadis itu membentur aspal. Tampaknya Yongso telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yongso-ah! Yaa, Yongso-ah!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yongso.

Akan tetapi gadis itu bangun-bangun juga. Merasa khawatir Eunhyuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia menggendong Yongso ke rumah sakit terdekat di tengah hujan yang mengguyur jalanan dan masih belum reda juga.

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Song, Jeung Chochun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga mansion yang besar itu. Hyesun yang sedang bersantai menonton acara kesukaannya merasa terganggu. Ia tahu kalau ibunya khawatir dengan kakaknya yang sampai sekarang belum pulang. Padahal sudah jam 10 malam lebih dan kakaknya tidak pernah pulang semalam ini tanpa menghubungi rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak telepon saja ke Siyong eonni? Siapa tahu eonni sedang bersamanya," usul Hyesun.

"Benar juga, eomma akan telepon Siyong-i," kata Chochun eomma segera mengambil telepon _coreless_ di _nightstand_ dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Toki.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung yang aneh seperti 'Haro, please wait…' akhirnya diangkat juga. "_Hello?_" sapa orang di sana.

"Yeoseyo? Siyong-i?" sapa Chochun eomma.

"_Oh, eomeoni, ada apa?_" tanya Toki terdengar khawatir.

"Apakah Yongso-ah ada sedang bersamamu?"

"_Ani, dia tidak bersamaku. Aku pun tidak melihatnya hari ini karena syuting di luar. Mueosibnikka(ada apa)?_"

"Anak itu belum pulang, Siyong-i. Dia juga tidak menelepon. Eomeoni takut kalau telah terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"_… Eomeoni, aku akan mencarinya, okay? Mungkin rekan-rekanku ada yang tahu,_" kata Toki.

"Mohon bantuannya, Siyong-i! Hubungi eomeoni kalau Yongso-ah sudah kau temukan!"

"_Hai. Eomeoni jangan khawatir, aku akan mencarinya. Nanti aku akan menghubungi eomeoni lagi._"

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat main biliard Toki yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari bibinya hanya memandang tembok di seberangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang stick biliard dan tangan kirinya memegang ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Toki-chan?" tanya Asuka sambil merangkul pundak Toki.

"Yongso belum pulang," jawab Toki, "Apakah kalian tadi sempat bertemu dengannya?"

Naomi menyela, "Kalau Yongso-chan yang kau bicarakan, aku sempat bertemu dengannya di kantor. Katanya sih hari ini dia ada _date_ dengan pacarnya."

"_What?_" tanya Toki.

"_You heard me_, Yongso-chan bilang dia ada date dengan pacarnya," ulang Naomi.

"_What are they doing until this late!_" gerutu Toki sambil mencari nomor ponsel Eunhyuk di daftar kontaknya. Tapi sebelum ia dapat memencet tombol '_dial_' ternyata ada telepon masuk dari pemuda tersebut. Setelah menggerutu tidak jelas cepat-cepat Toki menjawabnya, "Hello?"

"_Yeobseyo? Toki-ssi?_"

"_Yeah_, ini aku. Ada apa? Kau bersama Yongso 'kan? Di mana kalian sekarang?"

"_Uh, di rumah sakit._"

"Rumah sakit?" kata Toki lalu ia mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. "_Okay_, aku akan segera ke sana." Begitu telepon berakhir ia segera bersiap pergi.

"_What's wrong?_" tanya Louis.

"_Emergency call,_" jawab Toki sebelum berlari pergi ke tempat parkir dimana mobilnya diparkir.

"_What the hell is wrong with her?_" kata Cerberus.

"Maklum, dokter," sahut Totto dengan permen lolipop di mulutnya.

* * *

Di rumah sakit Eunhyuk menunggu di luar Emergency Room(aka. UGD). Yongso telah dibawa ke dalam oleh perawat dan kini sedang diperiksa oleh dokter jaga. Eunhyuk merasa sangat khawatir dan tidak bisa duduk diam dan menunggu. Setelah ia selesai menghubungi Toki, dokter yang memeriksa Yongso keluar dan mencarinya.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya Dokter itu.

"I, iya. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Saat ini kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Karena kehujanan dalam waktu yang lama dan kecapaian membuat imunitas tubuhnya _drop_ dan mengalami demam tinggi. Saat ini kami sudah memberinya infus dan obat penurun demam, begitu infusnya habis dan demamnya turun dia sudah boleh pulang," jelas Dokter itu.

"Kamsahabnida, seogsanim! Kamsahabnida!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Anda bisa menemuinya di kamar pasien, saya akan meminta salah seorang perawat untuk mengantarkan anda."

* * *

Begitu Toki tiba di rumah sakit, ia langsung ke resepsionis menanyakan dimana sepupunya berada. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dimana sepupunya berada ia langsung ke sana. Ketika melihat Toki—Eunhyuk tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat tamparan di pipi kanannya. Tamparannya terasa sampai ke tulang-tulangnya dan ia yakin pasti pipinya akan bengkak di kemudian hari. Tidak pacarnya ataupun sepupu pacarnya sama saja, kalau menampar sama-sama nggak kira-kira.

"Neo—!" Toki sudah mau memukul Eunhyuk lagi.

"Mian haeyo, aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya," ucap Eunhyuk. Dari matanya bisa terlihat kalau dia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ck, aku harus menjelaskan apa kepada imonim(bibi)…" gumam Toki meredakan amarahnya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kata dokter dia sudah boleh pulang begitu demamnya turun," jawab Eunhyuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Toki langsung ke tempat Yongso terbaring. Ia memeriksa sendiri keadaan sepupunya.

"_That old man was lying_… Dia hanya terserang flu saja. Seharusnya dia bisa langsung pulang…" ujar Toki, "Aku akan menghubungi ibunya, kau jaga dia. Arasseo?"

"Alasseo…"

Ketika Toki pergi untuk menelepon, barulah Yongso sadar. Eunhyuk tampak lega dan khawatir ketika kekasihnya itu terbangun. Ia segera berada di samping gadisnya(ceileh…), memegang tangannya(suit, suit~!).

"Yongso… kau sudah sadar?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Oppa… dimana ini?" tanya Yongso.

"Sekarang kau di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di depanku jadi aku membawamu kemari," jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum lemah di wajahnya.

"Oh…" hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Yongso.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Yongso hanya memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Eunhyuk yang agak aneh.

"Yongso-ah, miyanhae… Karena menungguku kau sampai hujan-hujanan hingga sakit seperti ini. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu kalau tiba-tiba pekerjaanku bertambah. Tapi aku tidak dapat menghubungimu… Seharusnya kau tidak perlu lama menunggu di sana… Seharusnya kau tidak menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk menungguku," ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada suram pada suaranya.

"Oppa… ini bukan salahmu. Akunya saja yang terlalu keras kepala(baru sadar?) untuk menunggumu di tengah hujan. Dan lagi bodohnya aku lupa _charging_ baterai ponselku… Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu…" kata Yongso sambil tesenyum.

"Yongso…" kata Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta(Hoeekk…). Ia lalu bangkit dan mencium kening gadis di hadapannya membuat wajah gadis itu memerah seperti buah tomat. "Gomawoyo…" ucapnya.

Kedua lovey-dovey itu malah bermesraan di dalam kamar pasien menggantikan kencan mereka yang gagal total. Toki yang menunggu di luar sampai harus menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling memberikan keduanya waktu privasi lebih lama.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Yongso sudah boleh pulang atas permintaan Toki yang memiliki lisensi dokter. Ibunya membawanya pulang ke rumah, err, mansion. Jeung Chochun untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan pacar putri sulungnya kemarin malam. Beliau langsung menyukainya begitu Eunhyuk menyapanya dengan sopan dan malu-malu. Eunhyuk langsung masuk dalam daftar calon menantunya. Ada-ada saja ibu-ibu satu ini… Berarti lampu hijau dari ibunya Yongso bila Eunhyuk ingin melamar pujaan hatinya itu ya, tapi lain cerita dengan ayahnya Yongso. Eunhyuk hanya pernah mendengar beberapa cerita tentang beliau dari Yongso. Beliau adalah seorang ayah yang _protective_, orang yang sibuk, sayang keluarga, orang yang loyal dan royal, dan simpatik. Ia jadi penasaran dengan beliau. Yah, tunggu saja Eunhyukkie, nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang author duga~ :D Tidak disangka~ tidak disangka~ Tapi lebih pendek dari pada yang biasanya, kejar kebut tayang nih ceritanya hehehe. Thanks to '**riev**' yang sudah kasih review lagi dan review itu sangat berarti untuk author.

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Update berikutnya mungkin akan lebih lama karena Author harus kembali belajar~ Chapter 12 sedang ongoing, penulisan~

Thank you readers! Don't forget to leave review! Or I won't update anymore! Muahahahahahahaha! -laugh like maniac-

Sincere,

Eclipse~

Note: Dear **riev**, e-mail yang kamu kasih tidak tampil di review. Atau kamu bisa e-mail duluan ke author di kyrashinn hotmail . com (hilangkan spasinya ya) atau akun lain yang ada di profil author pada 'link' e-mail. Thank you.


	13. Furor Visit, Debt?

Thirteenth update~! Twelfth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 12: Furor Visit. Debt?**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Yongso keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari itu langit sangat cerah setelah beberapa hari terus turun hujan. Leeteuk berhasil memaksa Toki untuk membawa beberapa member Super Junior yang ingin sekali menjenguk Yongso, terutama Heechul yang khawatir dengan rival Starcraft-nya. Pokoknya konyol banget bagaimana Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Donghae, dan Ryeowook memaksa Toki. Toki memang lemah terhadap Ryeowook yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri(lho?). Hankyung dan Kyuhyun hanya ikut-ikutan karena dipaksa oleh Teukie eomma.

Begitu rekaman duet mereka selesai untuk hari itu—Toki membawa ketujuh cowok itu dengan mobil Lexus RX 350(mobil Harrier yang bikin author trauma) seharga puluhan juta Won itu ke kediaman 'mansion' keluarga Song.

Tapi tidak disangka-sangka ternyata si Eunhyuk telah mendahului mereka. Pantas saja tadi dia cepat-cepat pergi begitu rekaman selesai. Toki langsung memasang tampang kesal dan malah mojok di ruang tamu. Ibunya Yongso menyambut tamu-tamu 'tak diundang' itu dan menyuguhkan teh untuk mereka.

"Aigoo, aigoo… Siyong-i, apakah kau sudah menghubungi kakekmu?" tanya Chochun eomma.

"Gaisofu(kakek buyut dalam bahasa Jepang)? Uh, belum sih lagipula minggu depan aku akan pulang ini," jawab Toki,

"Eh? Kau akan pulang minggu depan! Katamu bulan November!" seru Yongso yang sudah tidak kelihatan seperti orang sakit lagi.

"Yaa, kau ini mau aku ada atau tidak, bocah ini akan tetap bersamamu," kata Toki sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk dengan jempolnya. "Eomeoni, boleh aku titip Chain dan Arthur selama aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Siyong-i! Lumayan untuk menjadi teman eomeoni karena Yongso-ya dan Hyesun-ah selalu tidak ada di rumah," seru Chochun eomma terlihat senang.

"Ya, salah satunya sibuk pacaran," sahut Toki melirik ke arah pasangan lovey-dovey.

"Yaa! Kalau kau iri kenapa tidak cari pacar saja!" seru Yongso protes.

Tapi Toki tidak menghiraukan Yongso dan malah menyesapi secangkir tehnya. Chochun eomma pun mengundang kedelapan member Super Junior itu untuk makan malam yang langsung diterima oleh para pemuda _dorky_ itu dengan senang hati.

"Yongso-ah, dimana ayah dan adikmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyesun belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi. Sedangkan appa sedang dinas dan baru pulang bulan depan," jawab Yongso.

Donghae menyela, "Adiknya yang waktu itu dibohongi oleh Heechul hyung 'kan?"

"Benar-benar deh, kok anak itu gampang ketipu ya?" kata Heechul.

"Nanti rumah ini pasti gempar begitu dia datang," kata Toki sarkatis.

"Wae yo?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, dari pintu masuk terdengar suara Hyesun yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Toki sudah menghitung mundur. Ketika Hyesun masuk ke ruang tamu, gadis itu menjerit keras dan hampir pingsan. Toki tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Hyesun hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Ia sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Para member Suju itu sampai kaget. Dan lebih konyolnya lagi ketika Hyesun berlari mencari ibunya sambil berseru,

"Eomma, eomma! Super Junior oppa ada di ruang tamu!"

"Hyesun-ah, eomma sedang sibuk karena ada tamu!" seru Chochun eomma dari kejauhan.

Dengan senyum nyengir Toki berkata, "_See? That's what I mean…_"

"Benar-benar.." desah Yongso merasa malu dengan adiknya.

"Oh, aku ingat, dia salah satu ELF yang sering mendapat tempat di depan dan sering lewat di depan asrama kita…" kata Yesung.

"_What? She actually did that?_" tanya Toki tidak percaya.

"Maaf ya, adikku sedikit aneh, aku tidak tahu kalau dia maniak artis idola," kata Yongso dengan tangan Eunhyuk merangkul pundaknya.

"Adikmu lucu," kata Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berapa beda usia di antara kalian?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ng, 5 tahun?" jawab Yongso ragu.

"Berarti dia masih SMP!" seru Donghae.

"Apakah dia bisa main Starcraft?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa ditanyakan dia malah menanyakan hal itu. Tipikal Kyuhyun. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan _sweatdropped_.

Lalu Toki menyela, "Leeteuk oppa, jangan berpikir untuk menjadikannya pacarmu. Kau lebih tua 11 tahun darinya." Sambil mendelik ke arah Leeteuk yang sudah gugup tidak karuan.

"Yaa, babo gati gulji ma(jangan bodoh)!" bantah Leeteuk, "aku bisa ditangkap oleh polisi tahu."

"Tampangmu sudah seperti kriminal Leeteuk-ah," tambah Heechul tertawa. Mendengar ucapan Heechul yang lain ikut tertawa, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau _leader_ Super Junior itu menjadi kriminal, memakai baju tahanan.

"Kekekek… cocok, cocok!" seru Yesung yang paling gede ketawanya.

Setelah tawa mereka reda Hyesun datang lagi untuk menyapa para member Suju. Ia telah berganti baju dan mengenakan baju kesukaannya. Tumben-tumbennya Hyesun bersikap sok manis di depan tamu kakaknya. Maklumlah tamunya kali ini beda.

Hyesun menyapa mereka, "Annyeonghaseyo, Hyesun imnida…" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Toki yang sedang menyesap tehnya lagi hampir menyemburkannya ke Hankyung yang duduk di samping kirinya. Yah, beberapa tetes memang muncrat dan terkena wajah gantengnya Hankyung. Yongso harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat insiden di depannya.

"Uwaaa, jeongsonghabnida… aku tidak sengaja…" kata Toki panik sambil mengelap muka Hankyung dengan tissue.

"T, tidak apa-apa…" kata Hankyung yang masih syok dengan serangan angkatan laut dari Toki. (Wkwkwkwkk –author guling-guling di lantai-)

"Ah~ jadi lengket~," kata Toki sambil menyentuh kulit wajah Hankyung, "Aku pinjam kamar mandi ya~!" serunya sambil menyeret Hankyung ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dengan Siyong eonni?" gumam Hyesun heran.

"Hyesun-ah, bagaimana kalau kalau kau bantu eomma?" usul Yongso yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kehadiran adiknya. Padahal adiknya baru lima menit di sana.

"Tapi eomma pasti mengusirku dari dapur!" protes Hyesun, "bukankah lebih baik eonni yang kerja di dapur dari pada aku?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau membantu eomma~," balas Yongso sinis.

Pertengkaran kakak-adik itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit. Ketujuh cowok Suju itu dengan asyik menonton adu mulut kakak-adik itu yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Bahkan Heechul sampai panas dan ikut-ikutan.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar mandi Toki menyuruh Hankyung duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ sementara dirinya mengambil handuk basah. Hankyung hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan gerakan Toki. Gadis itu hanya cuek saja walau tahu sedang dilihati, toh dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Lalu Toki kembali menghampiri Hankyung dengan sebuah handuk basah, tangannya kembali menyentuh kulit wajah korban serangan angkatan lautnya. Hankyung tetap diam dan menutup matanya ketika Toki menyuruhnya begitu, ia menikmati sentuhan gadis itu. Toki mengusap muka Hankyung pelan-pelan dengan handuk basah dan memastikan kalau tidak ada rasa lengket lagi. Setiap kali merasakan sentuhan tangannya Toki—entah kenapa membuat jantung pemuda ini berdebar.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup ketika disentuh olehnya? Mungkin karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menyentuhku duluan?_' batin Hankyung yang kebingungan dengan situasinya saat ini.

Melihat muka Hankyung yang tiba-tiba berubah merengut Toki pun juga jadi merasa heran. Lalu ia pun bertanya, "Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Eh?" tanya Hankyung setelah membuka matanya kembali.

"Tadi ekspresi mukamu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu," jawab Toki, jari telunjuknya menyentuh Hankyung lagi dan menelusuri di antara alisnya, "di sini berkerut, seperti kakek-kakek galak."

"Kakek-kakek galak?" kata Hankyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tidak adakah sebutan yang lain selain kakek-kakek galak? Kau selalu menyebutku kakek-kakek terus…"

Toki terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari memorinya. "Aku hanya ingat dengan jeungjobu, Faye, Louis, Totto, dan Yongso saja yang pernah marah kepadaku, jadi siapa lagi? Jeungjobu selalu mengerutkan keningnya bila sedang marah. Memangnya kau tidak pernah dimarahi?"

"Tentu saja pernah, aku pernah dimarahi oleh kedua orangtuaku," ujar Hankyung dengan keningnya kembali berkerut.

"Hee? Aku tidak percaya," kata Toki telah selesai mengelap muka Hankyung yang sekaligus membersihkan riasan pemuda itu. "Oh, apakah kau masih mempunyai jadwal atau tidak? Aku akan mengulang riasanmu, tapi itupun bila kau mau~."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Jadwalku untuk hari ini sudah selesai kok," jawab Hankyung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Toki dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

Hankyung pun berdiri dari duduknya, memberikan salah satu senyumnya untuk Toki dan menjawabnya, "Rekaman tadi benar-benar pekerjaan terakhirku. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Hm, tidak juga," kata Toki malah memandang ke arah cermin.

"Ayo, kita temui yang lain," ajak Hankyung.

"_Ah, okay._"

* * *

Jeung Chochun terlalu bersemangat memasak bersama dengan para pembantu dan kokinya. Beliau menyiapkan begitu banyak macam masakan. Meja makan yang panjangnya lima meter itu hampir penuh dengan masakannya.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dan sangat menyenangkan. Terutama bagi Hyesun yang bisa makan bersama idolanya. Yongso duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang ternyata makannya sangat banyak. Selama makan malam itu mereka banyak mengobrol. Leeteuk dan Heechul yang paling banyak mengobrol dengah Chochun eomma.

Setelah makan malam mereka malah bermain Hwatu(sejenis permainan kartu dari Jepang yang disebut Hanafuda). Yongso dan Eunhyuk malah bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan timnya Hyesun dan Donghae. Leeteuk menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk ikutan setelah dirinya dikalahkan. Heechul dan Hankyung malah memainkan catur shogi dengan amat serius. Yesung mengobrol dengan Chochun eomma. Sedangkan Toki sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Leeteuk menemukan sebuah album di rak buku dan membukanya. Dia malah jadi ribut sendiri, "Waah! Foto masa kecil!" serunya.

"Eh! Jangan lihat!" seru Yongso mencoba merebutnya dari Leeteuk tapi gagal.

Leeteuk mengoper album foto tersebut kepada Yesung yang juga melihatnya. Chochun eomma cekikikan ketika melihat putri sulungnya mencoba untuk merebut album foto itu dari Yesung yang ternyata langsung dioperkan kepada Eunhyuk. Yongso makin histeris ketika Eunhyuk melihat isinya.

Eunhyuk sampai tercengang ketika melihat foto masa kecil Yongso. Leeteuk dan Yesung saja sampai syok melihatnya. Lalu Heechul merebut album foto tersebut dan melihatnya bersama Hankyung. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun ikutan lihat.

"T, tidak bisa dipercaya…" gumam Heechul. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Yaa! Song Yongso, kau menggunakan sihir apa sampai bisa berubah begini!"

"I, itu bukan sihir!" bantah Yongso berusaha mati-matian merebut album foto tersebut dari tangan Heechul.

"Eomeonim, ini Yongso 'kan?" Bagaimana dia bisa berubah begini?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk sebuah foto.

Foto tersebut adalah foto Yongso waktu masa kecilnya. Yongso yang dulu berbeda dengan Yongso yang sekarang. Dulu Yongso itu gemuk dan memiliki pipi _chubby_, matanya besar, dan tubuhnya pendek. Dan pada masa sekarang Yongso sudah lumayan tinggi dan kurusan, pipi chubby-nya juga hilang, tapi tetap saja wajah _baby face_-nya menjadi keunggulannya. '_Bagaikan babi yang berevolusi menjadi capung_' kata Toki. Bagaikan dibalik 180 derajat.

"Woah, benar-benar perubahan drastis…" komentar Donghae yang juga sama kagetnya. Sedangkan _soulmate_-nya tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi tetap saja eonni harus menjaga dietnya agar tidak menjadi gendut lagi," cibir Hyesun.

"Tapi dia manis sekali…" gumam Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah. (Wekz? Jangan-jangan dia pedophile lagi!O_o'')

"Hyung tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," jawab Eunhyuk berbohong.

"Hyung, ada foto Faye juga," kata Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah foto yang lain.

Ketika Leeteuk melihatnya, ia berkata, "Wah, ini sih jelas bikin cemburu. Faye-ssi dan Yongso kelihatan akrab sekali~."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Faye itukan teman mainku dulu," ujar Yongso sambil cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi muka pacarnya cepat-cepat ia menghibur Eunhyuk yang selalu moody bila membicarakan tentang Faye dan dirinya, "Opaa~ tenang saja, oppa tetap nomor satu kok!" dengan aegyo.

"Gomawo, Yongso-ah," ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum dan sambil membelai kepala gadis pujaan hatinya. Dua orang ini tetap mesra-mesraan saja walaupun di depan ibunya Yongso.

"Aigoo, ada masalah apa kalian dengan Faye?" tanya Chochun eomma ketika melihat wajah merengutnya para member Suju.

"Duh, eomeonim, masa waktu pesta kemarin Faye hampir menciumku!" kata Heechul merasa frustasi tapi tetap saja ceplas-ceplos, "dan dia merebut Yongso-i dari Eunhyuk waktu dansa!" Heechul membeberkan seluruh bentrokan mereka dengan Faye kepada Chochun eomma.

Chochun eomma mendengarkan dengan seksama. Beliau malah tertawa ketika mendengar cerita tentang misi 'Menangkap Yongso Kembali'. Hyesun yang mendengarnya juga malah merengut dan marah-marah kepada kakaknya karena tidak diajak ke Midnight Party.

"Eonni, Faye oppa, dan Siyong eonni pergi kok aku tidak diajak!" seru Hyesun.

"Yaa, kau masih SMP tidak boleh ikutan," balas Yongso.

"Tapi Taemin-gun juga masih SMP!" protes Hyesun.

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu!" seru Yongso.

Sementara kakak-beradik itu ribut—Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Kyuhyun kembali melihat-lihat album foto. Yesung dan Donghae mengobrol dengan Chochun eomma. Tersisa Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yag berusaha menahan Yongso dan Hyesun agar tidak saling bertengkar hingga saling bunuh.

Keempat 'Photo Hunters' itu kembali menemukan foto menarik di album yang lain. Foto Yongso kecil menduduki seseorang yang terperangkap dengan berat badannya Yongso, di depannya ada Louis yang berusia 10 tahun dan Totto yang berusia 9 tahun.

"Kali ini ada foto Louis dan Totto juga, ternyata Yongso waktu masih kecil sama sadisnya dengan Kyuhyunnie," kata Leeteuk.

"Ah, hyung bisa saja," kata Kyuhyun tersapu malu(wkwkwk….) sambil gelekek kayak Crayon Shinchan(pada tau gak Crayon Shinchan?).

"Eomeonim, siapa anak yang diduduki oleh Yongso ini?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk foto orang yang dimaksud.

"Oh, itu Siyong-i, itu waktu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Dulu Yongso masih agak bandel," jawab Chochun eomma.

"Eomma!" protes Yongso.

"Siyong itu Toki 'kan? Kenapa dia dipanggil Siyong?" tanya Yesung.

Hyesun yang telah menyingkirkan kakaknya yang ujung-ujungnya malah pacaran adalah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Oppa tidak tahu? Huruf hanja 'toki' adalah 'si'. Seharusnya Siyong eonni dipanggil 'Sigan' akan tetapi karena terlalu aneh dia dipanggil Siyong. Haelmeoni yang pertama memanggilnya begitu… Katanya sih Siyong eonni mempunyai lebih dari empat nama…" Mulai deh si biang gosip satu ini…

"Yaa, Song Hyesun. Kau bicara apa saja di balik punggungku?" tegur Toki dengan ekspresi muka kesal. Ia memegang sepiring besar kue pastry yang baru saja selesai dipanggang. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia dapur untuk membuat kue bersama para koki.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," bantah Hyesun.

"_Ck, ck, little kid…_" gumam Toki sambil meletakkan kue pastry itu di atas meja, "Kalau jeungjobu melihat kelakuanmu saat ini kau pasti langsung dipecat menjadi cicit."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak mempunyai jeungjobu! Eonni yang masih memilikinya! Dua generasi jeungjobu? Hah! Yang benar saja… Memang keluarga kita ini kura-kura?" kata Hyesun sarkatis.

Sambil menodongkan pisau ke arah Hyesun Toki berbicara dengan penuh nada mengancam, "Benar, Hyesun-ah~ Keluarga kita ini seperti kura-kura. Umur panjang dan awet muda. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa keluarga kita memiliki ciri khas seperti ini, tapi saat tua nanti kau akan merasa puas dengan ciri khas keluarga kita. Coba kau bukan keluarga sedarah denganku, aku pasti sudah mengiris pisau ini pada kulitmu yang putih ini~." Dengan suara manisnya yang menakutkan tentunya.

"Toki-ah, hentikan~ kau kelewatan. Di sini 'kan ada orang lain~," kata Yongso.

"Oh well~, kau benar. Maaf aku kelepasan~," kata Toki dengan senyum manis dengan aura menakutkan membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"Hmm~ harumnya," kata Chochun eomma sambil mencium aroma kue buatan Toki. Beliau memecahkan suasana tegang di ruangan itu. "Siyong-i, kali ini apa yang kau buat, nak?"

"_Autumn Fruit Pie_, aku memakai buah-buahan di musim gugur dalam _fruit pie_ yang biasa kubuat," jawab Toki sudah seperti biasa lagi dan sedang memotong kue pie tersebut.

"Manse! Sudah lama aku tidak makan kue buatan Toki~," kata Yongso langsung menyambar sepotong pie seperti maling. Yongso melahap satu suapan dan berseru riang, "masisseoyo!"

"Benarkah? Akan kucoba," kata Leeteuk memakan sepotong pie yang dibagikan oleh Toki. Tapi Leeteuk tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Hankyung yang penasaran juga mencoba sesuap. Eunhyuk pun juga mencicipi dengan disuapi oleh Yongso (so sweet~.).

"Toki-ah~, mau lagi~," kata Leeteuk sudah habis sepotong lagi.

"Wah, kemampuanmu meningkat, nak. Kalau begini begitu usiamu 22 tahun kau bisa langsung menikah," puji Chochun eomma.

"_Hehe, thank you~,_" kata Toki tersenyum puas.

"Toki-ah, saat ulang tahunku nanti kau yang buatkan cake ya!" seru Yongso.

"Hai(baik), hai," sahut Toki lalu meminum _orange juice_ setelah lelah memanggang kue, "Teukie oppa, nanti aku titip pie untuk member yang lain ya."

"Bagian untuk kami juga ada 'kan?" tanya Donghae memasang puppy eyes.

"Ada, ada. Kau tenang saja. Asalkan kalian ingat dengan diet kalian saja jangan sampai kayak seseorang di sini yang lupa sama sekali dengan dietnya," jawab Toki sambil melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku masih terus olahraga kok!" protes Yongso melindungi diri.

"Ya, kalau besok aku lihat kau tambah gemuk dua kilo akan kubuat kau mengikuti latihan dietnya Ilsan sunbae," kata Toki terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa memasak juga, padahal kukira dia hanya bisa main hajar saja," gumam Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi kanannya yang masih agak bengkak dari tamparan _The Mighty Toki_ dua hari yang lalu di rumah sakit.

"Oppa ini… Jangan lihat orang dari luarnya saja dong. Toki itu sebenarnya sebenarnya paling ahli membuat makanan manis. Dia memang jago masak. Karena itulah aku betah terus bersamanya karena dia selalu membuat masakan enak," jelas Yongso.

"Yaa, aku bukan tukang masakmu," sela Toki cemberut. Ia duduk di lantai sambil memakan kue pie buatannya sendiri. "Seharusnya kau memasakkan makanan untuk dia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—!" seru Yongso dengan wajah memerah.

"Besok lusa jam 12, kau harus bawa makan siang buatanmu ke studio, _okay_?" kata Toki kembali dengan senyuman manisnya tapi di belakangnya ada aura menakutkan.

"I, iya," sahut Yongso sweatdropeed.

"Omong-omong," sela Hyesun, "apakah Super Junior bisa, um, datang ke festival sekolahku?"

"Eh?" reaksi kedelapan pemuda ganteng itu.

"Begini, 3 hari lagi sekolahku akan mengadakan festival budaya. Wakil sekolah kami sudah mengirimkan surat permintaan ke perusahaan kalian untuk DBSK atau Super Junior agar bisa tampil dalam festival sekolah kami. Tapi kami masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Kau yakin suratnya sudah sampai ke perusahaan?" tanya Leeteuk berubah serius (di cerita ini Teukie udah 2 kali dong jadi serius?).

"Tentu saja! Kami saja sampai mengirimkan tiga buah surat aplikasi!" seru Hyesun.

"Kok aneh, kami tidak mendapat berita apapun," kata Donghae.

"Yah, maklumlah. Kalian inikan bukan idola baru lagi," ujar Toki dengan gaya bicara seperti kakek-kakek langsung menghancurkan harapan Hyesun. "Lagipula Hyesun-ah, aku pernah bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan mereka…"

Yongso tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berjalan, lalu ia bertanya kepada Toki, "Lalu pendapatmu?"

"_Just one word, sweety~. He is so annoying!_" jawab Toki, "aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…"

"Kau ini… semua CEO selalu kau bilang menyebalkan kecuali Lorry ajeossi. Bahkan paman dan kakekmu sendiri pun kau bilang menyebalkan…" sela Yongso sweatdropped.

"Memang menyebalkan kok!" seru Toki tetap bersikukuh.

"Tapi…" sela Chochun eomma, "waktu zamannya Yongso, grup idola mm, apa ya namanya?"

"H.O.T. dan Shinhwa?" tanya Yongso.

"Benar, mereka. Waktu Yongso masih sekolah di sana, H.O.T. dan Shinhwa pernah tampil dalam festival sekolahnya Yongso-ah," ujar Chochun eomma.

"Yah~ zaman dulu dengan zaman sekarang 'kan berbeda~," kata Toki.

"Yaa, aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah itu 4 tahun yang lalu, masa kau sudah menyebutnya zaman dahulu? Satu dekade saja belum lewat!" protes Yongso.

"Memang sekolahnya dimana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah super cute-nya. Ini nih yang bikin kedua cewek ini berdamai(terutama di pihak Toki yang ternyata shotakon).

"Saint Agnes Imperial Academy," jawab Hyesun tumbennya malu-malu.

Ekspresi ketujuh member Super Junior kecuali Hankyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa sudah seperti melihat setan saja. Toki tertawa sampai berguling-guling di lantai dan hampir mati lemas (inikah kelakuan seorang seleb Hollywood? Stress). Hankyung agak heran dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah. Satu sisi bernuansa horror dan yang satu lagi sudah menjadi sinting lagi.

"Salah, salah, yang benar Saint Agnes Imperial Academy Seoul," koreksi Yongso.

Makin syok saja mereka. (-_-')

"T, tidak mungkin! Itu sekolah elit di Seoul! Hanya anak-anak orang kaya dan pintar saja yang bisa masuk ke sana! Apalagi katanya di sana tiap muridnya punya seorang _butler_!" seru Leeteuk.

"Ah, Teukie oppa kebanyakan mengkhayal… Kebanyakan nonton Sailormoon ya?" komentar Toki.

"Di sana 'kan _private school_, aturannya ketat!" kata Yesung.

"Duh, Yesung-i~ di semua sekolah itu aturannya ketat. Kalau tidak ketat itu namanya taman bermain sedangkan kalau terlalu ketat itu namanya penjara~," komentar Toki lagi. Ini anak memang nggak ada habis-habisnya…

"Kalian terlalu membesar-besarkan, kalau sekolah itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak pintar berarti Hyesun tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana," lanjutnya sarkatis.

"Toki, aku pun mempunyai masa sulit untuk lulus dari sekolah itu juga tahu," sela Yongso, "kami tidak sepertimu yang bisa lulus dengan gemilang, pemecah rekor di seluruh akademi…"

"Tapi aku 'kan ketinggalan setahun?" gumam Toki malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau juga lulusan dari sana?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Yongso.

"Memang aku belum bilang ya?" balas Yongso.

"Dulu Yongso eonni sampai memiliki julukan 'yeowang'(ratu)," tambah Hyesun.

"Yaa! Itu tidak benar!" bantah Yongso.

"Tapi itukan sekolah terkenal, seharusnya direktur mau memenuhinya," kata Donghae, "Ah~, aku ingin sekali saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu~."

"Benar, salah satu temanku ada yang menerima beasiswa di bagian universitasnya," kata Kyuhyun, "katanya di sana benar-benar dunia yang berbeda…"

"Kalian benar-benar terlalu mengada-ada…" kata Toki _sweatdropped_. Ia masih heran kenapa ada banyak orang yang ingin masuk sekolah itu. "Kalau kalian memang ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival sekolah itu aku bisa mengusahakannya~," ujarnya sambil tersenyum nyengir seperti kucing.

"Kau bisa melakukannya? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Hankyung tidak percaya.

"Direktur kalian punya hutang kepadaku," jawab Toki sarkatis. Ia mempunyai rencana yang tidak dapat diduga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heechul.

"Oh, beliau hanya menabrak mobil Aston Martin milikku yang waktu itu," kata Toki dengan santai, "beliau bilang mau menggantikannya, tapi tidak mudah karena aku memesannya secara khusus. Padahal mobil itu baru saja diperbaiki setelah dirusak oleh Asuka dan Ilsan sunbae. Dan sekarang terpaksa mobil kesayanganku itu harus masuk bengkel lagi."

"Pantas saja kemarin-kemarin kau membawa-bawa boneka _voodo_ ke kantor," gumam Yongso.

"Siyong-i, tapi kau 'kan masih bisa memesan kembali mobil itu di pabriknya, nak," sela Chochun eomma.

"Eomeoni~ Mobil yang ditabrak oleh direktur itu adalah satu-satunya mobil yang bisa kudapatkan dari tanah kelahiranku. Eomeoni tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa pulang kampung seberapa pun beratnya aku ingin~," rengek Toki merasa sedih begitu mengingat mobil kesayangannya yang saat ini berada di bengkel.

"Ternyata seogsanim benar-benar punya hutang kepada Toki," ujar Leeteuk, "tapi sebenarnya berapa harga mobilmu itu, Toki-ah?"

"Uuh, paling murah USD 180,000. Tapi karena itu pesanan khusus jadi totalnya sekitar USD 190,000," jawab Toki sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bos kalian bisa dibuat bangkrut oleh Toki karena sebelumnya ada kejadian yang sama pada saat aku dan Toki belum pindah ke Seoul," kata Yongso setelah menghitung biaya perbaikan dan ganti rugi dalam kepalanya dan biaya ganti rugi kejadian sebelumnya, "ditambah hutang beliau kepadaku."

"Oh!Bugatti Veyron milik jeungjobu!" seru Toki baru ingat kembali, "kalau begitu totalnya…"

"Totalnya USD 22 juta, _sweety_~," sela Yongso sebelum Toki selesai menghitung.

"Ah! Benar~ totalnya 22 juta," sahut Tok tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Ah~, terserah kalian mau berbuat apa terhadap direktur kami. Itu saja sudah sepertiga dari saham direktur," kata Eunhyuk sudah hampir mati lemas begitu mendengar jumlah uang sebanyak itu.

"Haha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuat beliau membayar ganti rugi itu dengan uang. Tapi dengan sesuatu yang lain. Apalagi beliau kalah taruhan denganku waktu pesta di Pulau Jeju waktu itu," kata Toki tertawa renyah.

Malam kunjungan itu berakhir ketika Toki berpamitan duluan karena ada jadwal syuting sampai pagi. Sebelumnya mereka telah berfoto-foto narsis atas permintaan Hyesun hingga lupa waktu. Chochun eomma meminta kedelapan member Suju itu untuk datang lagi. Hyesun paling gembira karena mempunyai foto untuk dipamerkan kepada teman-temannya.

* * *

Keesokan siangnya Toki datang ke studio 4 sambil membawa jadwal baru untuk Super Junior yang harus ia serahkan kepada manajer mereka. Para member Super Junior itu tidak percaya kalau mereka bisa ikut tampil dalam festival sekolah di Saint Agnes Imperial Academy. Mereka sampai jingkrak-jingkrak kayak Mbah Jingkrak.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Ya~ katanya berikan saja penampilan terbaik kalian," jawab Toki tersenyum nyengir dan memberikan tanda V dengan jarinya.

"Waahh, siswi-siswi di sana 'kan pada cantik-cantik semua," kata Kangin.

"Universitas di sana juga bagus, teknologinya benar-benar lebih maju," kata Siwon.

Hankyung penasaran terus karena bos mereka tidak mungkin memberi izin semudah itu. Tapi mengingat yang dikatakan oleh Yongso kemarin… "Kau benar-benar mendapatkan izinnya?" tanyanya kepada Toki.

"Semudah menanam toge~," jawab Toki dengan trik rahasia di balik lengannya untuk memaksa bos mereka memberikan izin.

Louis dan Totto yang saat itu sedang bertugas malah bernostalgia. Begitu mendengar nama sekolah itu otomatis kenangan-kenangan lama kembali bermunculan.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali… Saint Agnes Imperial Academy…" kata Totto sambil tersenyum.

"Iyakan? Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak berkunjung ke sekolah itu," sahut Louis.

"Memangnya kalian berdua pernah bersekolah di sana?" tanya Heechul.

Louis malah tertawa. "Kami memang alumni, tapi bukan Imperial Academy yang ada di Seoul melainkan yang ada di Tokyo, Jepang. Aku, Totto, dan Toki merupakan alumni Imperial Academy di Tokyo," jelasnya, "Itupun sudah 12 tahun yang lalu…"

"Tunggu dulu, Louis hyung," sela Kibum, "kalau 12 tahun yang lalu berarti hyung baru berusia 13 tahun, Totto hyung berusia12 tahun, dan Toki baru berusia 8 tahun. Angkatan kalian berbeda 'kan?"

"Hehe, tentu saja kami seangkatan~! Kami inikan tiga serangkai~!" jawab Louis malah tersenyum nyengir kayak kuda. "Tahun 1996 saja kami sudah kuliah kok~!"

Kibum hampir pingsan mendengar hal tersebut. Pemuda ber-IQ 120 ini langsung K.O. mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Aku hanya untung-untungan saja kok," kata Toki merendahkan diri, "lagipula kalau masuk kelas khusus siapa saja bisa lulus dengan cepat."

"Yaa! Untung-untungan pun ada batasnya juga tahu!" bentak Heechul malah menjitak kepala Toki.

"Ittai!" jerit Toki. "Yaa! Itukah perlakuanmu terhadap seorang wanita?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang wanita," balas Heechul malah cari gara-gara dengan harapan bisa membuat Toki kesal.

Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai harapannya. Toki sama sekali tidak peduli telah dikatai apa oleh orang lain. Setelah menginjak kaki Heechul keras-keras gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa ekspresi yang jelas bagaikan angin berlalu saja.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati, Heechul-ssi!" desis Louis.

"Louis, tidak apa-apa Toki dibiarkan begitu saja?" tanya Hankyung khawatir.

Louis berbisik menjawabnya, "Mood-nya sedang jelek karena belum tidur selama tiga hari ini, jadi lebih baik jangan diganggu dahulu. Kalau dia benar-benar marah tulang rusukmu bisa patah lho."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan anggap remeh kekuatannya~ Kalau kau tidak berotot kekar seperti Totto dan Siwon, aku yakin kau akan patah tulang…" jawab Louis dengan tampang serius.

"Oi, ayo kita mulai~ Eunhyuk-ssi, berhenti bermimpi nanti juga istrimu akan datang berkunjung kok~," ujar Totto, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sampai besok lusa. Jadi kita kejar sisanya dan nanti sisanya akan kuserahkan kepada produser kalian. Tidak ada istirahat sampai selesai. _Do you understand?_"

"_Understood!_"

* * *

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kali ini mohon maafkan Author yang lagi gak niat buat nulis sama ngetik. Ini aja ngetik sampai gak tidur dua hari -_-

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Chapter 13... Mungkin bulan November. Karena bulan November Author libur gak ada jadwal sekolah dan bisa nulis dan ngetik sepuasnya muahahahaahaahaa~!

Maaf kalau banyak yang error dan kurang. Karena Author belum menjadi penulis profesional jadinya belum tahu apa-apa~ Novice gitu~

Thank you readers! Don't forget to leave review! Or I won't update anymore! Muahahahahahahaha! -laugh like maniac-

Sincere,

Eclipse~

Note: Dear **riev**, oke deh. Ditunggu ya e-mailnya! ^^ Honto ni arigato gozaimasu (_;_). Maaf ya, kakek buyut mereka berdua bakal dibahas di chapter belakangan(tapi itupun kalo Author masih inget -_-") Author berniat bikin polling tapi kayaknya gak jadi karena yang review cuma satu orang T-T, tapi berharga banget lho ^^ Thank you~


	14. The Festival Is Here!

Fourteenth update~! Thirteenth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Festival Is Here!**

Festival sekolah, masa muda yang kreatif. Hal yang disukai oleh si tiga serangkai. Ketiganya yang paling bersemangat. Yongso hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Yaa, kalian bertiga bikin malu saja…" kata Yongso.

"Tapi sudah 10 tahun lebih sejak festival sekolah terakhirku~," rengek Louis.

"Oh, ayolah~ kalian bertiga masih ada pekerjaan tahu!" seru Yongso sambil menarik kerah baju Louis dan menyeretnya agar ikut bersamanya.

"Gyaboooo~," erang Toki mengikuti dengan Totto di sampingnya.

Di tengah udara dingin yang mulai melanda dan pohon-pohon berdaun merah mereka berempat menikmati festival sekolah elit ini. Dimulai dari tingkat SD hingga mahasiswa universitas semuanya berpartisipasi memeriahkan festival. Berbagai macam stand dan kios berjajar di lingkungan akademi. Mereka berempat pergi menuju sebuah ruangan di gedung SMA yang dijadikan ruang ganti untuk aksi panggung. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu dengan para member Super Junior di sana.

Para siswa-siswi dan mahasiswa-mahasiswi akademi yang menjadi panitia berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan itu. Terutama perempuan. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi mereka sedang melihat siapa, Louis sudah ribut dengan hal itu.

"Ternyata popularitas Super Junior pun sampai ke Imperial Academy. Nee, Toki-chan?" kata Louis sambil merangkul Toki seperti sahabat.

"Padahal kukira hanya Hyesun yang merupakan fans mereka di sini," sahut Toki sambil mengemut permen lolipop yang ia dapat saat perjalanan kemari.

"Yaa! Jangan menjelek-jelekan namaku!" protes Hyesun yang merupakan salah satu panitia, "Siyong eonni, setidaknya Super Junior oppa lebih terkenal dari eonni di sekolah ini."

"_Oh really?_" tanya Toki dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Yaa, kau kenapa malah menantangnya seperti itu? Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, Hyesun-ah," bisik Yongso kepada adiknya.

"Eonni, ketenaran Super Junior pasti akan mengalahkannya!" balas Hyesun berbisik.

"Kalian berdua dari tadi berbisik-bisik apa?" tanya Eunhyuk menghampiri pacarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Oppa!" jawab Yongso memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau sepupunya yang hari ini agak sinting itu pasti akan mencoba sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tapi Yongso-ah~ penampilan kalian berempat terlihat tidak biasa hari ini… Terutama kau…" kata Eunhyuk _sweatdropped_.

Memang benar kalau kalau keempat orang itu tidak berpenampilan seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat santai. Penampilan Yongso menjurus ke arah kogal, dengan rambut panjang ikalnya dicat cokelat muda seperti yang dilakukan oleh Louis beberapa hari ini. Pakaiannya hanya terdiri dari kamisol putih bercorak hibiscus dengan cardigan hijau muda, rok jeans mini dan stocking hitam, ditambah mantel panjang berwarna krem dan sepatu boot panjang sebetis berwarna krem juga yang berhak rendah. Ditambah tas bermerek 'Gucci' asli. Akesesoris yang dipakainya lebih banyak dari biasanya, gelang-gelang perak di kedua tangannya, anting-anting bulat, kalung dengan bandul bunga teratai, dan korsase bunga mawar pada tasnya. Benar-benar seperti kogal bukan?

Di sisi lain Totto memakai kemeja yang kancingnya tidak terkancing semua dan jaket jeans hitam sama seperti celananya. Yang tergantung _keychain_ seperti 'to tem pol', sepatu sneakers retro, aksesoris dari perak dimulai dari kalung, gelang, cincin, dan keychain. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan _fingerless _pada tangan kirinya. Di dekat tulang selangka pundak kanannya kalau diperhatikan baik-baik terdapat sebuah tattoo. Hari ini Totto berubah total dari _gentleman_ menjadi preman.

Lalu Lous yang memakai baju neck turtle dan celana jeans yang agak ketat. Ia hanya memakai kalung salib di lehernya dan sebuah cincin. Baju lengan panjangnya itu lumayan unik karena pada lengan kanannya terdapat tulisan-tulisan grafitti. Dan tumben-tumbennya Louis memakai kacamata baca padahal matanya 'kan belum rusak sama sekali.

Dan yang terakhir Toki yang memakai setelan berkerah tinggi dengan potongan _v-neck_ yang panjang hingga bawah dadanya dan di dalamnya ia masih memakai _tank top_ putih. Bawahannya ia memakai celana jeans _navy blue_ dan sepatu dengan _style sporty_ bersol lumayan tinggi membuatnya tingginya sama dengan Sungmin. Ia memakai kalung yang biasanya ia pakai sebagai aksesoris dan sunglasses _shades gray_ yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambut _dark blue_ yang panjang _layer_ belakangnya sudah melebihi tengkuk lehernya ia biarkan jatuh menjuntai membingkai wajahnya.

Yongso langsung bersemu merah begitu sadar dengan maksud pacarnya. Lalu ia berkata, "A, ada alasannya aku berpenampilan seperti ini…"

"Tapi rambutmu bagus juga dicat cokelat seperti ini. Jadi tambah manis," puji Eunhyuk dengan senyum memabukan.

"Ah, terima kasih…" gumam Yongso malu-malu.

"Hoi, hoi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk pacaran…" kata Toki tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka seperti hantu.

"Toki!" seru Yongso dengan wajah horror, terkejut, dan ketakutan. Menyusahkan juga ternyata kalau mempunyai sepupu yang selalu tidak terasa hawa keberadaannya seperti setan.

"Ya, ya~ hentikan keisenganmu itu dan mari kita berburu ke klub dance di sini," kata Louis memukul kepala Toki dengan buku pamflet festival.

"Louis oppa, klub dance baru akan tampil dan mengadakan kompetisi nanti siang jadi tidak ada di ruangannya," sela Hyesun.

"_Aww, too bad~,_" kata Totto.

Tiba-tiba salah satu panitia masuk dengan panik dan berseru, "Gawat! MC untuk pertunjukan Super Junior tiba-tiba terluka dan tidak bisa ke panggung lagi!"

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan acara spesialnya?" tanya ketua panitia panggung.

"Kalau soal hal itu bagaimana kalau Louis hyung yang menggantikannya?" usul Kyuhyun. Dasar si Evil Magnae satu ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mempunyai ide seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, itu karena waktu Midnight Party waktu itu Louis hyung lihai sekali saat menjadi MC," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oi, oi! Aku ini musisi bukan MC!" protes Louis. "Totto, Toki-chan~ bantu aku dong~!"

"Louis," panggil Toki dengan dingin, "lakukan."

"Toki-chan~!" rengek Louis seperti anak kecil.

"Kok aku jadi kasihan melihat Louis hyung, ya?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan saja, ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya tiga orang itu," sahut Yongso.

Akhirnya Louis pasrah menjadi MC dengan syarat Toki dan Totto harus menuruti satu permintaannya. Totto, Toki, dan Yongso pergi menonton dari dekat panggung. Tidak disangka ternyata ada reporter yang meliput festival sekolah ini.

Panggung yang besar dan dengan desain profesional itu masih terlalu luas bahkan untuk member Super Junior. Hari ini yang tampil adalah grup Super Junior beserta sub-group-nya: Super Junior K.R.Y., Super Junior T, Super Junior Happy, dan Super Junior M. Para pengunjung dan para pelajar akademi ini tampak senang dan sangat menyambut penampilan Super Junior. Para cewek histeris ketika Eunhyuk melakukan gerakan _goodbye kiss_ dan membentuk hati dengan tangannya ke arah penonton saat lagu 'One Love' dengan Suju K.R.Y.. Sebenarnya ia mau menunjukkannya untuk kekasih tercinta si Song Yongso satu ini.

Mereka membawakan lagu 'Twins', 'U', 'Don't Don', 'One Love', 'Rokkugo', 'Me', 'Pajama Party', dan 'Mirror'. Ketika diminta 'encour' mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Marry U'. Para penonton puas dengan _body service_ yang dilakukan oleh keempat lead dancers: Hankyung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. _Full service._

* * *

Selesai pertunjukan itu para member Suju termasuk Zhou Mi dan Henry berganti baju di ruang ganti dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Mereka berniat menikmati festival terebut. Apalagi katanya akan ada pertunjukan drama di gedung teater akademi. Tapi sebelumnya mereka akan pergi ke gedung olahraga SMA atas ajakan Louis.

"Rumah hantu?" kata Heechul ketika membaca pamflet yang diberikan oleh Louis sambil berjalan lewat gedung SMA.

"Biasanya gedung olahraga adalah tempat yang angker di siang maupun malam hari. Apalagi akademi ini hampir berusia 100 tahun," kata Louis tersenyum nyengir. Di belakangnya, Toki langsung berubah tegang. "Di sekolah-sekolah biasanya ada cerita tujuh keanehan sekolah 'kan?"

"Benar, sekolahku dulu juga mempunyainya," jawab Shindong.

"Akademi ini tidak jauh berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Mereka mempunyai 7 keanehan tersendiri. Salah satunya di setiap gedung olahraga," lanjut Louis dengan suara menyeramkan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ah, aku tahu. Tapi bukan tentang keanehan di gedung olahraga melainkan keanehan di lantai 4," kata Yongso.

"Seperti apa keanehannya?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Yang lain pun gregetan untuk mendengarnya.

"Ini keanehan ketiga, setiap antara jam 4 lewat 44 menit sore sampai jam 7 lewat 7 menit, ketika kau melihat ke arah jendela di lantai 4 tepat di bawah menara jam kau akan melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di jendela. Orang itu akan tersenyum padamu dan bila kau balas tersenyum orang itu akan menjatuhkan dirinya dan terbang mendekatimu hanya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya saja," cerita Yongso membuat para penakut di geng Suju bergidik ketakutan. "Temanku pernah mencobanya di gedung SMP dan katanya dia melihatnya."

"Yaa, jangan cerita yang seram-seram dong!" seru Heechul.

"Mungkin yang paling seru adalah keanehan kedua yaitu di toilet," kata Totto tersenyum sinis tidak menghiraukan rengekan Heechul. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cubitan pada punggung tangannya. Padahal di sebelahnya hanya ada Toki yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel dan takoyaki yang entah kapan dibelinya.

"Oh, tapi bukankah keanehan kedua dibagi menjadi empat lagi?" tanya Louis.

"Hyung berdua sepertinya tahu banyak soal yang beginian," kata Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Lalu keanehan apa saja yang ada di toilet?" tanya Zhou Mi malah makin nafsu untuk mengetahuinya.

"Pertama di toilet wanita, ini tentang Hanako… menurut legendanya Hanako akan muncul di toilet paling ujung, dia akan menyeret siapa saja yang ditemuinya ke dunianya. Lalu orang itu akan ditemukan di toilet paling ujung dengan darah pada bajunya seperti sedang mengenakan rompi darah," cerita Louis dengan suara yang dibuat seram.

"Kalau Hanako sudah sering 'kan?" kata Sungmin.

"Lalu yang kedua di toilet laki-laki," ujar Louis.

"Tunggu dulu, hyung!" seru Donghae, "Jangan ceritakan sebelum aku ke toilet!"

"Kalau begitu dilewat saja ke keanehan sekolah yang pertama," kata Yongso penasaran. Dia tidak pernah mendengar seluruh legenda 7 keanehan sekolah.

"Yang pertama ada di koridor, versi Jepangnya selalu terjadi terhadap murid baru atau anak kelas 1 yang baru saja masuk SD, SMP, SMA, atau Universitas tingkat 1. Ketika kau berjalan di koridor lantai 4, 8, dan 12 kau akan mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangmu, tapi kau tidak dapat melihat ke belakangmu. Pertamanya terdengar empat langkah lalu berhenti dan berlanjut lagi menjadi enam langkah, lalu empat langkah lagi, dan terakhir sembilan langkah. Akan berulang terus sampai murid itu turun ke lantai 1. Begitu di lantai 1 jumlah suara langkah kakinya akan berubah menjadi tiga langkah, lalu empat langkah, lalu tujuh langkah, dan terakhir enam langkah hingga kau melewati gerbang sekolah," cerita Louis. Anggap saja dia ensiklopedia arwah berjalan.

"4 langkah, 6 langkah, kembali 4 langkah lagi, lalu 9 langkah. Terakhir 3 langkah, 4 langkah, 7 langkah, dan 6 langkah… Apa maksudnya?" kata Kibum, "Apakah berhubungan dengan matematika?"

"Bukan, maksudnya 'salam kenal' dan 'selamat tinggal' saja kok," sela Toki sambil iseng menarik-narik jaketnya Hankyung.

"Apa maksudmu, Toki-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Langkah-langkah pertama urutannya 4, 6, 4, dan 9. Angka-angka itu kalau dibaca menjadi 'yonroshiku' atau artinya 'yoroshiku' yang artinya salam kenal. Lalu langkah-langkah kedua urutannya 3, 4, 7, dan 6 kalau dibaca menjadi 'sanyonnaroku' atau 'sayonara' yang artinya selamat tinggal atau sampai jumpa," jelas Toki sekarang malah iseng main tarik tambang dengan jaket tersebut dengan pemiliknya.

"Yaa, Toki! Jaketku nanti melar!" seru Hankyung.

"Hee? Ternyata kau mengetahuinya juga, Toki-chan," kata Totto sambil menepuk kepala Toki seperti ke peliharaan.

"Eh! Aku baru tahu hal itu!" seru Louis.

"Aho-baka(bodoh/idiot)," ujar Toki yang sekarang malah rebutan takoyaki terakhir dengan Hankyung.

"Hii, hantunya mengajak kenalan," kata Henry.

"Tapi karena hal itu anak-anak kelas 1 tidak pernah ditempatkan di lantai 4, 8, dan 12. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua tahu rahasianya, Toki—Totto?" tanya Louis.

"Bukankah dulu kau suka mengirimi pocket bell-ku dengan angka-angka itu? 4649 untuk meminta bantuan, 9141000 untuk memanggil, dan 3476 untuk perpisahan," jawab Toki setelah kalah rebutan takoyaki.

"Berarti tinggal empat keanehan lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sisanya terlalu berlebihan," gumam Toki.

"Keanehan keempat terjadi di ruang musik, ruang kesenian, dan ruang studio tari. Di ruang musik akan terdengar suara klub musik latihan akan tetapi saat dilihat tidak ada siapapun di sana."

"Bukan dari speaker?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya karena sekolah sudah sepi. Dan lagi klub siaran selalu ditutup setelah bel. Katanya yang mendengarkan latihan itu hingga nada terakhir keesokannya akan meninggal," jawab Louis.

"Bagaimana dengan yang di ruang kesenian?" tanya Kangin.

"Itu ada dua, yang pertama lukisan murid-murid yang pernah juara biasanya dalam semalam suka dicat menjadi putih atau hitam sedangkan lukisan yang tidak juara akan dicat merah seperti nilai merah pada ujian. Lalu yang kedua, patung-patung di ruang kesenian akan bergerak dan berbicara pada orang yang bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka. Sebenarnya keanehan yang satu ini cukup menyenangkan menurutku…" kata Louis.

"Lalu yang di studio tari?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ada bayangan di belakangmu atau menempel pada orang yang menari denganmu," jawab Louis, "yah, yang satu ini sih hampir di setiap studio tari juga punya~."

"Oh, di studio juga pernah 'kan waktu latihan?" kata Kangin berniat untuk menakuti Donghae.

"Ah, hyung! Jangan kau katakan!" seru Donghae.

"Berikutnya keanehan kelima," ujar Yongso, "ah, tapi keanehan kelima ada di gedung olahraga… Mungkin lebih baik langsung ke keanehan keenam…."

"Hm, keanehan keenam terjadi di ruang kesehatan di gedung SMP dan SMA. Saat kau berbaring di sana sendirian, entah sejak kapan ada orang lain yang berbaring di ranjang paling ujung. Bayangan hitam itu akan mengikuti gerakanmu seperti bayanganmu sendiri dan kau akan mendengar suara tawa padahal tidak ada yang tertawa. Kebanyakan anak yang mengalaminya sakitnya semakin parah," kata Totto yang bercerita, "Keanehan kelima tentang orang-orang yang terkurung lalu menghilang meninggalkan salah satu barangnya di gedung olahraga."

"Berarti yang terakhir keanehan ketujuh," kata Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ssi, tidak ada yang tahu tentang keanehan ketujuh dan tidak ada yang pernah mendengar ceritanya. Karena yang mendengarnya pasti akan mati dalam usia muda," sela Toki memandang lurus ke depan, "bila cerita tujuh keanehan sudah lengkap didengar atau diketahui, tidak ada yang pernah menyampaikan cerita ketujuh dalam kondisi normal atau hidup…"

"Eh! Tapi aku sudah mendengar 6 cerita!" seru Donghae.

"Toki-chan… kenapa kau bisa tahu desas-desus cerita ketujuh? Aku saja belum tahu sama sekali," kata Louis heran.

"Ya, kita baru mendapatkan 6 cerita sampai sejauh ini," sambung Totto.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah mendengar cerita keanehan ketujuh ya, Toki?" tanya Heechul.

"Tapi dari mana?" tanya Yongso.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Sou gaisofu-sama, eh? Atau apa sebelumnya dari Okaa-san?" kata Toki mencoba mengingat-ingat ingatannya yang samar-samar. "Tapi keanehan ketujuh itu hanya takhayul, sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kakekku. Dulu cerita itu hanya untuk menakut-nakuti saja. Walau katanya yang menceritakan keanehan ketujuh itu kepada orang lain akan selamat."

"Serius nih?" tanya Louis.

"Serius," jawab Toki sambil tertawa.

"Jadi apa isi keanehan ketujuh?" tanya Zhou Mi tetap penasaran walaupun tahu dengan konsekuensinya.

"Patung pendiri sekolah setiap malam berjongkok untuk buang air," jawab Toki langsung cekikikan.

Kontan mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membayangkannya dengan daya imajinasi mereka.

Tibalah mereka di gedung olahraga SMA. Antriannya lumayan panjang karena jarang-jarang ada rumah hantu sebesar ini. Segedung olahraga booo. Mereka malah hom pim pah untuk menentukan kelompoknya.

"Khusus buat, ahem, pasangan yang lagi kasmaran, ahem, boleh cuma berduaan," kata Louis sambil berdehem-dehem tidak jelas. Dasar si makhluk idiot satu ini… (-_-')

"Kayaknya Louis punya rencana aneh lagi deh," bisik Totto kepada para Suju Boys.

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Louis. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, "sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang memancing?"

"Aigoo, masa parfumku menggodamu sih?" kata Louis sambil menciumi bau bajunya. "No problem~ tapi urutan terakhir ya?"

"Iya, iya," sahut Yongso.

"Ayo, To~ kita masuk duluan~," ajak Louis menyeret Totto bersamanya.

"Tunggu, Lou!" seru Toki kelihatan panik.

"Aku tunggu di dalam, Toki-chan!" seru Louis menghilang di balik tirai hitam bersama dengan Totto.

Kemudian diikuti oleh Leeteuk, Zhou Mi, Kangin, Shindong, Heechul, Kibum, dan Ryeowook yang dibawa paksa oleh Leeteuk. Baru semenit berlalu jeritan pertama terdengar lagi.

"Bukankah itu jeritannya Heechul hyung?" tanya Henry yang paling muda di sana. Yongso dan Toki masih lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

Lalu jeritan kedua terdengar.

"Kali ini Leeteuk hyung," ujar Sungmin, "benarkah di dalam aman?"

"Ayolah, tidak akan terlalu buruk ini," kata Hankyung sambil mendorong Toki agar masuk duluan diikuti dengan Yesung yang dari tadi penasaran.

"Ayo, Donghae hyung," kata Henry sambil menarik Donghae. Di belakangnya Siwon dan Sungmin mengikuti.

"Bye bye~! Kita bertemu lagi di pintu keluar~!" seru Kyuhyun mengikuti para hyung-nya masuk ke dalam, menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Yongso yang akan masuk dua menit kemudian.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," ujar Yongso sama sekali tidak takut. Dari tadi ia hanya terkejut saja karena tiba-tiba selalu ada sesuatu yang muncul.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencari jalan yang benar karena rumah hantu ini benar-benar seperti labirin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan high pitch dan jeritan lain yang lebih rendah. Jeritan tersebut sampai terdengar ke luar.

"Aaaaahh! Oji-chan!"

"Andwae! Gakkai gaji maseyo(jangan mendekat)!"

Sementara itu bersama dengan Louis yang dengan bodohnya malah menakuti hantu-hantunya. Pemuda itu baru menyadari sesuatu ketika mendengar jeritan tersebut.

"Hahaha, si Donghae pasti ketakutan!" tawa Kangin ketika mendengar jeritan yang kedua.

"Bukankah itu suara Toki ya? Yang punya suara setinggi itu sampai bisa bikin tuli di kelompok lain 'kan hanya dia," tanya Totto.

"Ah, aku lupa…" kata Louis tiba-tiba, "Toki itukan paling benci dengan tempat seperti ini…"

"Geez, ini salahmu, Lou. Aku akan mencari Toki, kalian duluan saja," kata Totto kembali ke jalan yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi… kita jalankan rencana itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja~," jawab Louis.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Yongso hampir sampai di pintu keluar ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka. Entah kenapa perasaan keduanya dari tadi sudah tidak enak. Tiba-tiba Yongso merasa merinding ketika ada yang basah-basah menyentuh lehernya.

"Oppa, tadi kau menyentuh leherku ya?" tanya Yongso.

"Tidak, apakah tadi kau yang menyentuh pundakku?" kata Eunhyuk malah balas bertanya.

"Bukan aku…" jawab Yongso tiba-tiba merasa takut.

Lalu gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat ke belakangnya. Di belakangnya ada bola api yang menyala, rambut basah yang menggantung di kegelapan dan muka orang yang sobek.

"Ukh, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Yongso berlari ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa maniak dari belakang setan rambut basah itu.

"Huahahahahahaha~!"

"Hyung, tawamu terlalu besar…"

"Heechul hyung, Zhou Mi…." kata Eunhyuk tidak menyangka.

"Hahaha, Louis kerjamu bagus sekali!" puji Heechul di sela-sela tawanya.

Wanita rambut basah itu melepas topeng dan wignya dan menampilkan wajah asli Louis yang tersenyum nyengir. Kibum dan Kangin muncul di belakang sambil membawa lentera bola api dan _konyaku_ juga ikut tertawa.

"Yaa, kalian bekerja sama untuk menakuti kami!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Miyan, ini semua rencana Leeteukie, " mengkambinghitamkan si tua Leeteuk.

"Bisakah kita keluar sekarang? Perasaanku sudah tidak enak…" kata Shindong.

Lalu mereka pun keluar secepatnya dan menghadapi Yongso yang marah karena tertipu. Gadis itu menghajar Louis dan Leeteuk yang menjadi dalangnya. (biang kerok… kekekekkk.)

"Dimana Totto oppa?" tanya Yongso menyadari ketidakhadiran 'oppa' kesayangannya.

"Lho? Bukankah seharusnya grup kedua sudah keluar?" tanya Louis bingung.

"Ah, iya sih… tapi baru Sungmin dan Siwon…" jawab Yongso.

"Totto-ssi menyusul grup kedua. Kalau begitu mereka terpisah-pisah dong?" kata Leeteuk.

_Speak of the devil_… Tiba-tiba Totto keluar dari pintu keluar yang sama. Dari tampang lesunya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Sudah terjadi…" desahnya, "Toki lari dan keluar lewat pintu yang lain… Dia menghajar semua hantu yang menghalanginya…"

"Lalu yang lainnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yah~ mereka juga lari mengikuti Toki. Kalau tidak salah kembali ke gedung sekolah," jawab Totto, "kurasa mereka akan berhenti di pintu masuk…"

"Waeyo?" tanya Yongso.

"Lihat saja."

Mereka pun kembali ke gedung sekolah. Setelah berjalan tidak jauh dari pintu masuk mereka menemukan Toki, Hankyung, Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Henry. Ketujuh pemuda itu terpana memandangi foto-foto murid-murid di Imperial Academy yang berprestasi dari seluruh dunia. Ternyata mereka tiba di gedung yang menjadi museum sejarah sekolah ini dan prestasinya. Toki di sisi lain menyentuh keningnya dan entah menggumamkan apa.

Yongso melihat fotonya juga dipajang sebagai wakil yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi Nasional dan di Saint Agnes Imperial Academy Seoul angkatan tahun 2004. Ia malu setengah mati ketika anak-anak Suju itu melihat fotonya.

"_Magic!_" seru Heechul.

Kali ini Toki yang 'menggaplok' Heechul. Hitung-hitung balas dendam. "_Magic_ dari langit?" sindirnya.

"Peraih Juara I Kompetisi 'Lady of Imperial', Juara I 'Accountation and Bussines Management', Peringkat Kedelapan Ujian Internasional dan Peringkat Pertama Ujian St. Agnes Imperial Academy Seoul tahun 2004, serta dianuegerahi tahta 'Earth Queen' dan 'Queen of Agnes' di Imperial Academy Seoul," kata Siwon membaca keterangan yang ada di bawah foto.

"Atau sebutannya 'Yeongwa'…" tambah Toki, "di sini Yongso banyak penggemarnya lho. Dia dipuja-puja bagaikan ratu yang sebenarnya."

"Toki, Totto oppa, dan Louis lebih parah lagi. Toki peringkat pertama Ujian Internasional dan memecahkan rekor, Totto oppa peringkat kedua, dan Louis peringkat ketiga. Kalau di sini mereka disebut-sebut sebagai 'Emperor' dan 'Empress'-nya Imperial Academy…" jelas Yongso _sweatdropped _memikirkan ketiga orang yang lebih mirip mutan daripada manusia.

Siwon lalu juga membaca keterangan milik tiga orang itu, "Peraih Juara I Concour Cantona Paris kategori Piano dan Peringkat Ketiga Ujian Internasional, Louis Saint Lair Veiniebel, _the Knight Emperor…_"

"Aduh, aku jadi malu~," kata Louis cengengesan.

"Peraih Grand Prix Concour Wina for Violin, International Music Awards for Composition, Peringkat Kedua Ujian Internasional, Tobari Tojo, _the Emperor of Sky…_"

"Oh, kurasa nama itu sudah tidak akan kudengar lagi," kata Totto, "Peraih Juara I Concour Wina for violin dan Concour Cantona for violin, Penghargaan Khusus dari UNICEF dan WHO, Peringkat Pertama dan Pemecah Rekor Ujian Internasional, Toki Kuzuryu, _the Empress of Universe…_"

"Haha, jadi malu kalau dibaca keras-keras begitu," kata Toki cengengesan kayak Louis. "Di sini Yongso banyak penggemarnya jadi kau hati-hati saja, Eun-hyuk-ssi~."

Wajah Yongso langsung merah padam dan mengejar-ngejar Toki hingga ke gedung teater di daerah kampusnya. Tapi ketika melihat judul pertunjukan drama musikal tersebut Toki tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Yongso tahu apa penyebab sepupunya itu tertawa, penyebabnya adalah pengarang drama musikal itu. Song Hyesun. Ditambah nama Louis…

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Yongso.

"Kau tidak tahu? Drama 'Bak Cinderella yang ditulis oleh Lou dulu dia pinjamkan kepada Hyesun…" jelas Toki masih gelekek.

"Oh! Namaku disebut!" seru Heechul begitu mendengar kata 'Cinderella'.

"Yok, ayo, kita masuk~!" seru Leeteuk kehilangan pikiran normalnya karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan si Louis.

Mereka pun berbondong-bondong masuk ke gedung teater dan duduk di lantai dua untuk menonton drama musikal tersebut.

Drama tersebut bukan drama biasa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya alur ceritanya yang tidak biasa. Tokoh Cinderella tampak suram memakai pakaian hitam, kakak tirinya malah menjadi pemalu dan sangat baik, ibu tiri dan kakak tiri yang satu lagi sih masih tetap galak. Tapi Cinderella yang satu ini terlalu santai. Yang jadi ibu perinya adalah laki-laki yang mengabulkan segala permintaan anehnya Cinderella. Seperti ingin makan prasmanan dan membereskan tugas yang diberikan ibu tiri.

Tibalah bagian pesta dansa untuk mencari pasangan Sang Pangeran. Pesta dansa Cinderella yang seharusnya romantis menjadi kacau, Cinderella dan Pangeran yang pada awalnya berdansa berakhir dengan memperebutkan kakak tirinya yang baik. Akhirnya Cinderella hitam dan kakak tirinya hidup bahagia dengan Sang Pangeran sebagai pesuruh mereka. Namanya juga 'Bak Cinderella'.

Pada member Super Junior itu tidak dapat berhenti tertawa saat menonton drama tersebut. Yongso saja sampai meminta Toki untuk mencubitnya karena tidak dapat berhenti tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke café yang ada di gedung SMA. Tapi ternyata mereka menemukan stand yang meminjamkan kostum _cosplay_ dan kostum pengantin.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau kalian memakai _wedding costume?_" tanya Toki kepada pasangan Lovely-dovey. Ia sedang melihat-lihat kostum-kostum yang telah disediakan.

"Yaa, kenapa tiba-tiba—," protes Yongso yang langsung diputus oleh Toki.

"Kumohon setelah ini aku tidak dapat melihat kalian dalam waktu yang lama. Nee?" rengek Toki dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi…" kata Yongso merasa tidak yakin.

Pada akhirnya keduanya memakai kostum pengantin setelah Leeteuk dan Heechul, dua orang '_old boys_' ini ribut memaksa mereka untuk memakainya. Eunhyuk telah diancam macam-macam oleh Toki untuk memakai kostum pengantin. Para pengurus stand berbaik hati mau membantu mereka.

Keempatbelas member Suju yang lain juga ikut cosplay. Leeteuk cosplay menjadi Tuxedo bertopeng dari serial Sailor Moon sambil bawa-bawa bunga mawar kemana-mana. Lalu Heechul yang cosplay menjadi Kenshin si Batosai dari serial Samurai X. Hankyung cosplay menjadi mayat yang suka lompat-lompat yang suka ada di film-film, ini Heechul yang merekomendasikan. Yesung cosplay menjadi Conan Edogawa dari serial Detective Conan. Kangin cosplay menjadi Superman yang memakai celana dalam merah di luar. Shindong cosplay menjadi Uncle Jam dari seri 'Anpanman'. Sungmin memakai kostum cosplay Miroku dari serial Inuyasha. Donghae memakai kostum cosplay Sanji dari One Piece lengkap dengan alis melingkarnya. Siwon cosplay menjadi Cloud Strife dari Final Fantasy VII. Ryeowook cosplay menjadi Harry Potter lengkap dengan lukanya. Kibum dipaksa cosplay menjadi pendeta dan membawa-bawa Kitab Injil. Kyuhyun tadinya mau cosplay jadi Necromancer akan tetapi ditolak oleh teman-temannya dan malah berubah menjadi Kaito Kid dari serial Detective Conan. Zhou Mi cosplay menjadi butler mengikuti Sebastian Michaelis dari serial Kuroshitsuji alias Black Butler. Dan yang terakhir Henry malah cosplay menjadi Nobita dari serial Doraemon.

"_Oh My God! It's so funny~!_" seru Toki tertawa. Ia lalu memotret tiap orang dengan kameranya.

"Toki, sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmatinya," kata Eunhyuk yang memakai tuxedo putih menunggu pasangannya selesai didandani.

"_Nah~, she always loves cosplay,_" tambah Louis yang cosplay menjadi Juliet dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Yup, dia tidak segan-segan cosplay menjadi wanita.

"_A lot…_" tambah Totto yang ternyata cosplay menjadi Romeo pasangan Juliet-Louis.

"Pengantin perempuannya sudah selesai!" kata murid yang mendandani.

Ketika Yongso muncul dari balik tirai mereka semua terpana dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar seperti ikan koi. Bagaikan melihat bidadari turun dari kahyangan (Wekz! O_o'). Yongso tampak cantik dan bersinar.

"Yongso, kau tampak—bhuah!" kata Eunhyuk dipotong oleh Toki.

"Yongso-chan kawaii~!" seru Toki menyingkirkan Eunhyuk yang menghalanginya.

"A, arigato…" kata Yongso dengan wajah memerah. Lalu ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang cosplay-nya pada heboh sendiri. "Kalian juga tampak tidak biasa," komentarnya. Ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk, ia hampir pingsan di sana. '_Kyaaa~! Oppa keren~!_' jeritnya dalam hati.

"_Oh, oh, only for you~,_" Toki bersenandung sambil menyiapkan kameranya. "Ayo kita foto~! Yongso-ah dan Eunhyukie dulu ber-du-a-an~."

Leeteuk dan Louis membuat Eunhyuk dan Yongso duduk berdekatan. Wajah keduanya merah padam sambil tersenyum. Toki memotret keduanya beberapa kali dan barulah ia menyuruh para cosplayer itu untuk berdiri berjajar agar ia bisa memotret mereka bersama-sama.

"_Say cheese~!_" seru Toki mengambil posisi.

"_Cheese~!"_ seru mereka berpose macam-macam dan pastinya pada narsis.

Setelah itu Yongso malah berubah cosplay menjadi Sailor Moon dan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi Luffy dari One Piece. Juliet-Louis dan Romeo-Totto memainkan adegan cinta terlarang itu. Juliet sering sekali mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dan berjalan legak-legok.

Setelah puas cosplay mereka mencari makanan. Tiga serangkai itu menghilang ketika Yongso dan para anggota Suju sedang makan.

Ternyata ketiganya pergi ke tempat panggung pertunjukan klub dance. Toki secara iseng mengikuti kompetisi dance battle itu. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan sunglasses-nya jadi tidak ada yang sadar ada seleb yang ikut kompetisi itu. Tapi begitu identitasnya ketahuan, suasananya menjadi _chaotic_. Apalagi setelah itu Toki malah menyeret-nyeret Yongso yang langsung seperti disembah oleh para murid akademi. Sayangnya setelah itu Toki malah dikawal ke ruang direktur karena menyebabkan kekacauan, para fansnya berbondong-bondong mengerumuninya seperti semut mengerumuni gula. Tapi _killer smile_ gadis itu mampu membuat orang-orang bermimpi indah.

Hari yang menyenangkan ditutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api. Eunhyuk dan Yongso yang menonton kembang api terpisah dari kelompoknya berbagi rasa sayang mereka lewat sebuah ciuman. Ah, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan…

* * *

**~Hit on the Spot~**

Sehari sebelum festival Yongso membawa masakannya ke studio 4 untuk bocah-bocah yang kelaparan setelah melakukan latihan spartan. Totto sangat sadis dan Yongso tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak pernah berbelas kasih dalam hal yang namanya latihan. Yongso belajar hal itu dari pengalamannya saat latihan bela diri dengan Totto. Anak-anak Super Junior itu sudah seperti mayat hidup. Yongso merasa kasihan melihat mereka.

Ketika melihat makanan yang dibawa Yongso mereka langsung berebut mendapatkan bagian mereka. Seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan selama dua hari ini?" tanya Yongso mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tangan menyilang di dada.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hanya latihan mental saja kok," jawab Louis tampak senang. Apa yang telah membuatnya senang begitu? Tapi setiap saat Louis memang selalu terlihat senang.

"Latihan mental?" gumam Yongso, "buatku lebih mirip latihan spartan…"

Lalu Eunhyuk tercinta memanggil gadis itu(haha, author lebay ih…), "Yongso _honey_, ini kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk semua masakan yang dibawa Yongso.

"Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, memang kau pikir Hyesun? Kalau adikku itu yang membuatnya pasti kalian akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri karena memakan masakannya," celoteh Yongso.

Tiba-tiba ada suara gelekek tawa dari antara Louis dan Hankyung, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dari belakang mereka. Di sana Toki sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan kepala tertutup bantal.

"Omona, Toki! Yaa! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" seru Yongso kaget.

Tapi gadis itu terus tertawa seperti orang gila. "Kalian cepat habiskan makanan kalian sebelum Faye datang kemari…"

"MWO!" seru para bocah dorky itu. Mereka cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan mereka seperti orang rakus.

"Faye benar-benar akan datang kemari?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya.

"_Oh, that genius will come to pick her_," jawab Louis sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki yang masih tiduran tapi kali ini bantalnya sudah hilang diambil oleh Hankyung.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menghampiri Yongso dan pegang-pegang tangan gadis itu, "Yongso-ya, ini makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan…" dengan nada menggoda. Lalu _leader_ satu ini langsung digaplok oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Dasar _playboy_…

Setelah mereka selesai makan datanglah 'angin topan' yang telah diantisipasi oleh mereka. Faye datang dengan senyum ramah. Para member Super Junior sudah dalam keadaan siaga satu. Ketika Faye mendekati Yongso untuk menyapa gadis itu keadaan menjadi tegang karena pemuda itu bermaksud mencium punggung tangan Yongso sebagai pengganti salam biasa. Untungnya sebelum bibir Faye menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu Eunhyuk menarik Yongso untuk duduk di sofa dan Louis menyergap Faye dan memberinya kecupan di pipi(Eww, menjijikan…).

"_Ugh, Louis, stop it!_" jerit Faye.

"Faye-chan, bilang saja kau kangen padaku," kata Louis mengelus-elus pipi Faye dengan pipinya.

Toki yang terbangun karena suara berisik menggeram kesal seperti raja hutan yang diganggu tidurnya. Hankyung yang berada di dekatnya sampai tersentak kaget. Louis yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan siksaannya terhadap Faye.

"Gomenasai(maafkan aku), gomenasai… kembalilah ke alammu…" gumam Louis sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

"Toki?" panggil Hankyung.

"Kalian berdua sih berisik, Toki-nya jadi bangun tuh," kata Totto _sweatdropped_, "aku tidak ikutan lho, kalian berdua tahu sendiri kalau dia selalu _bad mood_ saat baru bangun tidur…"

Badan Toki yang tadinya menghadap tembok berbalik dan memelototi orang-orangyang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak menahan diri lagi sehingga yang bertatapan mata dengannya akan diam membeku.

"To, Toki?" ujar Yongso tak dapat bergerak.

Mata Toki beberapa kali berkedip melepaskan belenggu sihir itu lalu menoleh ke arah Hankyung. Dengan agak mengantuk ia malah bertanya, "Ini hari apa?"

Gubraakk!

"Toki-chan~!" erang Louis langsung merasa lemas setelah ketegangan selama beberapa detik itu.

"Ini hari Sabtu, Toki," jawab Hankyung.

"Gawat, aku telat!" seru Toki sambil bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Akan tetapi kakinya yang panjang malah menghantam kepala Hankyung. Malangnya nasib si pemuda Cina satu ini. "Uwaaa, miyanhae, Hankyung oppa!" serunya panik langsung berada di samping Hankyung lagi.

"Kasihan Hankyung hyung, tenaganya Toki itukan sudah kayak tenaga gorila," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Komentar dari pengalaman ya, oppa?" tanya Yongso dengan polosnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Eunhyuk menyentuh pipinya yang masih agak-agak sakit dari bekas tamparan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu sudah membuatnya trauma. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak membuat Yongso marah, sedih, ataupun terluka atau dia akan mendapat gamparan yang lebih parah.

Setelah itu Toki pergi menyeret Faye bersamanya sebelum pemuda itu dapat menyentuh Yongso lagi. Kalau perlu dibius sekalian. Para member Super Junior mengantar kepergian Faye dengan sukacita. Dasar para bocah norak ini…

* * *

Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya lagi gak seru, author lagi kehilangan ide dan stress berat karena rumah author kedatangan penghuni baru, anak anjing jenis Pug bernama Plixi. Tiap malam ribut melulu~ -_-

Mohon review-nya for loyal reader... Lagi butuh inspirasi nih... Tergantung ada berapa review yang masuk, akan semakin cepat author akan update ^^

Chapter 14 lagi ongoing di plot, belum diketik sama sekali. Author lagi gak punya ide sama sekali. Bila ada yang mempunyai ide harap review~

Sincere,

Author - Eclipse

Note to '**riev**': Thank you buat emailnya ya ^^ nanti kalo mau jawab pertanyaannya atau balas review jadi gampang nih. Arigato ^^


	15. Nightmare Witch, Christmas Eve Disaster

Fifteenth update~! Fourteenth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nightmare Witch. Christmas Eve Disaster**

Setelah bersenang-senang dengan Yongso dan para member Super Junior, Toki dan Totto segera berangkat ke Jepang dengan penerbangan malam. Louis baru akan menyusul kedua sahabatnya setelah menyerahkan copy lagu-lagu untuk Super Junior ke perusahaan grup tersebut. Sisanya tinggal bergantung kepada mereka untuk membuat album ketiganya. Ketiga komposer itu telah membuat instrumen lagu dan liriknya. Yah, untuk sementara Yongso akan kembali kesepian karena tidak ada tiga orang aneh di kantor LME.

Kadang-kadang Toki akan mengirimi Yongso sebuah SMS atau e-mail tidak jelas. Dan kadang-kadang Eunhyuk atau Heechul yang jadi teman _mail_-nya juga kena. Dia memang selalu iseng.

Bulan November semakin dingin dan menjadi akhir dari musim gugur ini. Musim yang bagus untuk mengenang masa lalu. Banyak yang telah terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini. _Mood_ yang santai dan tenang membuat syuting Lost Children berjalan lancar. Bahkan waktu dua minggu sempat dipakai untuk syuting ke Hollywood. Mereka harus menyelesaikan bagian _action_ yang paling susah dan memerlukan pengorbanan. Kebanyakan para pemeran dalam film Lost Children tidak memakai _stuntman_. Dan kali ini Rain(Bi), Wu Chun, dan Aaron Yan(atas request adiknya author nih..) adalah artis Asia yang terpilih untuk ikut serta dalam _sequel_ Lost Children. Tokoh perempuannya memang tidak banyak, mengingat kalau ini film action tidak ada banyak aktris yang mau berperan dalam adegan berbahaya tanpa stuntman.

Dan setelah sekian lama—Han Kihyun kembali ke dunia layar perak setelah 4 tahun absen. Film pertamanya adalah Dark Moon, lalu Harry Potter(wah, author ngayal…), dan Lost Children. Katanya Lost Children akan menjadi film terakhirnya. Sampai film ini selesai, dia tidak akan berhenti berakting dan akan memerankan tokoh Lost Children dengan baik. Tadinya pacarnya, Kim Jeonghoon juga mau direkrut akan tetapi Jeonghoon bilang waktu wajib militernya semakin dekat dan takut mengganggu jadwal syutingnya.

Setidaknya yuting kali ini akan kembali ramai dan sibuk. Ada banyak penggemar yang sudah menantikan film ini. Jadi mereka harus memberikan yang terbaik.

Suatuhari di akhir bulan November ketika syuting di Hollywood, California, US—Toki kembali bermimpi buruk sad sedang istirahat di sela-sela syuting. Selama beberapa hari ini ia selalu memimpikan masa kecilnya yang merupakan mimpi buruknya. Masa-masa sebelum ia bertemu dengan keluarganya yang sekarang dan sebelum ia mengenal dunia luar 15 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun sekarang ia bebas dari sangkar yang mengurungnya akan tetapi bukan berarti ia bebas dari mimpi buruknya.

Kali ini Toki mencoba untuk membicarakannya dengan Totto walaupun hatinya ragu untuk melakukannya. Louis ataupun Faye tidak ada gunanya bila diajak bicara soal beginian. Toh, yang lebih mirip '_older brother_' itu si Totto kok.

"Torii-niisan," sapa Toki kepada Totto yang sedang membaca naskah drama, "apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku senggang kok," jawab Totto tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi sepupunya itu ia langsung tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aa, tapi…" jawab Toki masih merasa ragu.

"_Oh, come on. You can talk to me. Here, have a seat,_" kata Totto menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Toki duduk di sebelahnya ia berkata, "_Now tell me about it, sweetheart~._"

"Nii-san… pasti mengetahui alasan kenapa dulu sejak lahir aku selalu berada di laboratorium 'kan?" tanya Toki.

"Uh, bukankah karena penyakit kelainanmu yang langka itu? Kau sudah memilikinya sejak masih berupa janin," jawab Totto, "_A disease… A really rare and complicated disease…_"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah aku masih mempunyai saudara lain, seorang kakak mungkin?" tanya Toki.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi seharusnya kau mempunyai 1-2 orang adik. Kudengar dari Mutter(ibu dalam bahasa Jerman), ibumu telah melahirkan anak lagi," jawab Totto sambil berpikir dengan serius, "yah, dia adikmu…"

"Tapi aku tidak dilahirkan oleh orang yang kupanggil Okaa-san. Lagi pula beliau tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya… Okaa-san maupun Otou-san tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia, aku hanyalah kelinci percobaan mereka…" ujar Toki dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yeah, dunia pasti akan gempar begitu mengetahui kalau Kyra Lv Toki adalah '_Cylinder Child_' atau anak hasil kloning yang dibuat dan dikandung seerta dilahirkan di tabung… Kalau tidak salah kau juga kloningnya Faye 'kan?"

"_Uh-huh, very crazy, isn't it_? Aku terlahir sempurna akan tetapi ternyata malah mempunyai penyakit yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa disembuhkan, ironisnya…"

"Lalu apakah kau teringat dengan saat Ayah dan Ibumu menyiksamu dalam mimpi burukmu kali ini, Toki?" tanya Totto.

"Aa, rasanya aku sudah seperti di ambang kematian… Okaa-san waktu itu ingin membunuhku… Kalau bukan karena Tateha-obaachan aku pasti sudah mati… Gaisofu membawaku ke Jepang dan mengadopsiku… Terkadang aku bingung… untuk apa aku masih hidup, bila kelahiranku sendiri tidak memiliki tujuan," jawab Toki merasa sedih dan takut.

"_Don't say that! Gaisofus, Louis, and me will be there for you, okay? Actually, you had one more reason to live…_"

"Eh?"

"_You made a promise… You promised that you will make the person you love happy," kata Totto, "Please, until you know everything… don't say such a thing like you will die easily…_"

"_I know… I'm sorry…_" ucap Toki menyesal.

"_Good girl,_" kata Totto tersenyum dan membelai rambut Toki seperti seorang kakak yang penyayang.

"Oh ya, apakah Nii-san kenal dengan orang yang bernama Kou?" tanya Toki sudah berubah lagi mood-nya.

"Kou? Bukannya Kou Ichijo, ya?" kata Totto malah balas bertanya.

"Sepertinya bukan, kalau Kou-chan teman sekelas aku masih ingat," kata Toki dengan wajah merengut. "Mukkii~, kepalaku sakit…"

"_Are you okay_? Jangan memaksakan dirimu, oke? Besok lusa kita sudah bisa kembali ke Jepang. Kau bisa istirahat nanti," kata Totto.

"Hai…" sahut Toki dengan kepala kembali tertunduk. Beberapa ingatan yang hilang mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit dan membuat mental Toki tidak stabil. Toki yang sekarang sama saja dengan gelas yang retak.

* * *

Bulan Desember di Seoul benar-benar dingin, terutama pada akhir bulan ini. Tanggal 24 Desember, pada Christmas Eve ini Eunhyuk dan Yongso tentu saja berkencan di malam yang romantis ini(tapi author tidak akan membahasnya karena hanya kencan gombal -_-'). Mereka tidak berkencan terlalu lama karena Ibunya Yongso mengundang para member Super Junior untuk natalan di rumahnya yang seperti kastil. Beliau benar-benar menyukai para bocah dorky itu. Hyesun tidak bisa lebih bahagia dengan ide Ibunya. Sayangnya, Ayahnya Yongso masih pergi dinas walaupun sebenarnya beliau gregetan untuk bertemu dengan pacar putri sulungnya. Yup, Chochun eomma telah memberitahu suaminya.

Di dalam ruang keluarga para cowok itu bermain kartu remi. Yongso, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook membantu Chochun eomma di dapur. Hyesun meminta para 'oppa' Suju yang sedang menganggur itu untuk membantunya mendekorasi pohon natal yang sangat besar.

"Yaa! Pohon ini terlalu besar! Bagaimana cara menaruh bintang di atas puncaknya!" omel Heechul. Dari tadi dia mengoceh terus dan tidak ikut kerja. _Talk Less Do More_ dong.

"Ini sih mau naik ke kursi juga tidak akan sampai," kata Eunhyuk.

"Andai Changmin-ah ada di sini," kata Leeteuk teringat dengan member Dong Bang Shin Ki yang paling jangkung, Max Changmin.

Hyesun menumpuk beberapa buku tebal di atas kursi. "Siwon oppa yang naik dan taruh bintangnya…" katanya.

"Benar, Siwonnie! Cepat naik!" perintah Kangin.

"Iya, hyung, iya," sahut Siwon lalu naik ke atas kursi dan berdiri di atas tumpukan buku-buku tebal tersebut. Sayangnya, setelah menaruh hiasan bintang Siwon kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa Shindong dan Kibum. Jadi dendeng mereka…

"Woah, gempa…" kata Yongso yang membawakan minuman hangat.

"Yaa, Song Yongso, kau mendapat e-mail dari si Toki?" tanya Heechul.

Yongso menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "Aniyo, tidak ada satupun e-mail darinya selama tiga hari ini… Hyukkie oppa, kau dapat?"

"Sama, aku juga tidak dapat," kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku dapat satu," kata Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Dia mengirimkan e-mail padamu, hyung!" seru Donghae terkejut. Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga tampak kaget seperti baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak mungkin telah terjadi.

"Padahal Toki paling menghindari Hankyung hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka membaik? Mungkin sejak insiden di Pulau Jeju waktu itu…" tambah Siwon.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri," ujar Hankyung sambil memperlihatkan e-mail yang dimaksud dari ponselnya.

_Yo! Hari ini 'Shiro no Yuki' turun~! Mukyaa~! White Christmas! Jadi ingin main snowboard… tapi malah terperangkap di dalam rumah putih ini… Tell everyone: Merry X-Mas~! Hadiahnya sudah kutitipkan kepada Chochun eomma. Bye bye~ —Toki_

"Rumah putih?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Maksudnya rumah sakit, mungkin dia harus bekerja di rumah sakit. Pekerjaan lainnya dia memang sebagai dokter seperti Kihyunnie…" jelas Yongso, "Hankyung-ssi, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan e-mail tidak jelas dari Toki."

"I, iya," jawab Hankyung masih tidak mengerti dengan e-mail dari Toki tersebut.

"Semuanya, ayo makan!" seru Chochun eomma.

* * *

Tokyo, Jepang di hari yang sama Totto sedang berlari di dalam koridor rumah sakit menuju bagian '_Special Intensive Care X Genetic Unit_'(buatan author nih!). Para perawat di bagian itu sudah menegurnya agar tidak berlari di dalam rumah sakit. Tapi Totto tidak menghiraukannya karena ada yang lebih penting dari pada hal remeh seperti itu.

Ia masuk ke salah satu ruangan dengan label bertuliskan kanji: '九頭龍 時'. Di dalam ada Louis yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku dan Toki yang terbaring lemah dan pucat di atas tempat tidur hampir terlihat transparan di ruangan putih itu. Tubuhnya terpasang berbagai selang yang tersambung dengan beberapa cairan yang berbeda. Gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar dan ia menyadari kedatangan Totto.

Louis yang pertama menyapa Totto, "To-chan! Lho? Bukankah seharusnya kau ke rumah Kuzuryu?"

"_Bad! It's bad!_" seru Totto, "Toki-chan!" ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Nani(apa) desuka?" tanya Toki melirik ke arah Totto dengan kedua matanya yang tidak memakai _contact lens _sehingga warna matanya yang berbeda sebelah itu terlihat.

"Wanita itu… Majo(penyihir) no baba(nenek) itu datang ke Seoul!" serunya.

"Majo no baba? Ah, maksudmu Maria-san?" tanya Louis. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak sendiri dan berseru, "Nani! Mari-san datang ke Seoul!" Reaksinya benar-benar lambat…

"Hai. Aku dengar dari Soutaki gaisofu-sama kalau dia datang kemarin…"

"Tapi aku tidak dengar beritanya… Biasanya media massa akan mengerubunginya," kata Louis.

"Dia hanya datang untuk show-nya. Majo no baba itu juga diliput di berita kemarin," ujar Totto.

Toki yang dari tadi tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan terisak-isak ia berkata, "Aku sudah berusaha keras menahan diriku untuk tidak datang ke Inggris, tapi kenapa dia malah muncul di tempat yang dekat denganku?"

"Tenanglah, Toki-chan. Kau akan aman di sini… Kami tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhmu walaupun dia orang yang paling berhak untuk hal itu…" ujar Totto yang membuat janji bersama dengan Louis sama dengan janji 15 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berjanji akan melindungi Toki.

Lalu mereka tak bicara apapun dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis Toki yang bergema di ruangan putih itu. Siapa gerangan wanita yang dipanggil Maria itu?

* * *

Kembali di Seoul dengan orang-orang yang tengah merayakan Chirstmas Eve. Setelah makan malam mereka melanjutkan dengan dessert. Mereka menikmati dessert pudding dan cake sambil saling mengobrol. Heechul membawa sebuah topik.

"Eomeonim, uri Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan aku terpilih menjadi model Runaway Show merek 'Empire Chou' pada tanggal 31 Desember nanti."

"Mwo!" seru Yongso, "kalian jadi model Empire Chou!"

"Ih, eonni, tidak perlu sekaget itukan? Walaupun eonni penggemar berat Empire Chou tapi hal itukan tidak spesial-spesial amat…" ujar Hyesun lirih.

"Yaa, jangan remehkan Empire Chou. Merek ini sangat terkenal tahu," kata Yongso cemberut karena merasa tersinggung. "Ah, aku ingin sekali saja bertemu dengan desainernya~. Beliau mantan artis Hollywood, tapi jarang jarang muncul di depan publik setelah menikah…"

"Kalau tidak salah ada berita kedatangannya di koran hari ini," kata Leeteuk sambil mencari-cari koran hari ini.

"Ini, hyung," kata Sungmin sambil memberikan koran yang dicari.

Yongso berbisik ke telinga Eunhyuk, "Yaa, aku baru tahu kalau Leeteuk oppa suka baca koran…"

"Aku juga baru tahu," balas pemuda yang sering disebut Monkey Jewel itu.

"Nah, ini dia!" seru Leeteuk lalu memperlihatkan halaman koran yang mengurai topik tentang kedatangan desainer Empire Chou itu. Di fotonya wanita cantik yang terpotret.

"Wah, ternyata beliau masih muda…" ujar Yongso penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi waktu kami bertemu dengan beliau kemarin, beliau membawa seorang anak kecil, kelihatannya bule tapi masih terlihat Asia rupa anak itu. Yah, mirip-mirip dengan Totto hyung dan Toki sedikitlah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Bukankah seharusnya anaknya sudah berusia 20 tahunan ya?" gumam Chochun eomma.

"Eomma?" tanya Hyesun heran dengan gumaman beliau.

Yongso dengan '_big puppy eyes_' memohon kepada cowok-cowok itu, "Kalau kalian bertemu dengan beliau, mintakan tanda tangannya untukku, kumohon!"

"Itu kalau beliau mau, ya," kata Heechul.

"Sudah, sudah… Eomeoni akan mengambil hadiah dari Siyong-i dulu," kata Chochun eomma yang kemudian naik ke lantai dua.

"Kira-kira hadiah Natal dari Toki tahun ini apa ya?" gumam Yongso menebak-nebak, "_muffler? Hair clip? CD? Cookies?_"

"Yang ada di otakmu hanya makanan melulu," komentar Heechul menyindir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari ruang tamu di depan. Ketika Yongso mau melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba ada wanita yang menyelonong masuk. Seorang wanita cantik berambut eboni panjang dan kedua matanya berwarna _purple Amethyst_, jelas kalau wanita ini adalah orang bule.

"_Where is she? Where is that little girl?_" bentak wanita itu.

Para pemuda-pemudi di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Mereka tidak percaya dengan wanita yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Leeteuk mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke gambar di koran dan kembali melihat wanita di depannya.

"D, dia… m, mirip…" kata Leeteuk gagap.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut itu?" tanya Chochun eomma kembali dengan sekardus besar penuh dengan hadiah. Akan tetapi kardus itu lepas dari pegangannya ketika beliau melihat pembuat keributan tersebut. Chochun eomma menyebutkan nama wanita itu, "Maria Olivia…"

"Chochun…" ujar wanita itu.

"Eomma kenal dengannya?" gumam Yongso heran.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Maria? Tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot datang kemari," tanya Chochun eomma terdengar agak sedikit sarkatis.

"Aku mencari 'dia', aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup dengan senang saat anakku sedang dalam keadaan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur," jawab Maria tidak kalah galak. Suasananya jadi semakin tegang.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, Maria. Dia tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi," ujar Chochun eomma, "bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita lain dengan seorang anak laki-laki muncul menyusul Maria. Kali ini wanita berambut sebahu dengan warna yang sama tapi bermata azure, dan anak laki-laki yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Warna rambutnya dark brown dan warna matanya azure juga. Kalau dilihat baik-baik anak itu mirip dengan Faye dan Toki tapi versi kecilnya.

"Onee-san!" seru wanita itu lalu meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, "Jeongsohabnida, maaf atas ketidaksopanan kakakku ini."

"Tateha-san!" seru Yongso mengenali wanita itu, "kenapa…? Tadi Tateha-san memanggil Maria Olivia 'kakak' berarti…"

"Gomen ne(maaf), Yongso-chan. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu dan teman-temanmu ini…" kata wanita bernama Tateha itu.

"Tateha, katakan kepada kakakmu ini kalau orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sini," kata Chochun eomma dengan dingin. Ibu yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi dingin. Hiii…

"Toki tidak ada di Korea?" tanya Tateha tidak percaya.

"Tateha-san, kalian mencari Toki?" tanya Yongso.

"Hai."

"Toki saat ini berada di Jepang," jelas gadis itu.

"Ck," decak Maria kesal.

"Maria, sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Ikut aku," kata Chochun eomma pergi ke ruang baca bersama Maria mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah keduanya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi orang-orang di ruangan itu menghela nafas lega. Dari tadi mereka seperti sedang menahan nafas saat suasana tegang seperti itu.

"Maaf ya, ng…" kata Tateha tidak mengenal yang lain selain Yongso.

"Ah, mereka member grup idola Super Junior. Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Lalu adikku, Hyesun…"

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo, namaku Tateha Li Kiryuu dan adik kecil ini, Hitoshi Vi Kiryuu," kata Tateha memperkenalkan dirinya dan anak di sampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," salam ketigabelas member Suju.

"Lalu desainer Empire Chou itu… Maria Olivia itu sebenarnya siapanya Tateha-san?" tanya Yongso penasaran walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dia kakakku… 'Eonni' maksudku… Dan ibunya Hitoshi," jawab Tateha.

"Sudah kuduga! Anak itu putranya Maria Olivia!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Diam dulu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Sungmin sambil menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mencari Toki?" tanya Heechul. "Ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi kalian terdengar seperti akan membunuhnya bila menemukannya dan aku sebagai temannya tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Yongso dan keduabelas member Super Junior terpana dan merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Heechul. Baru kali ini Kim Heechul terlihat keren sekali. Sohibnya, Hankyung menepuk pundaknya.

Tateha melihat wajah tiap member dan tertegun saat melihat ekspresi muka mereka yang terlihat protektif. "Kalian teman-temannya, ya?" tanyanya.

Yongso menjelaskannya kepada Tateha dalam bahasa Jepang, takut-takut para cowok itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, "Uhh, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya bagaimana. Mereka bekerja dalam hal yang sama dan lagi mereka cukup akrab. Tapi kadang-kadang hubungan mereka tidak sebaik itu karena sifat Toki yang agak 'unik'… Yah, terutama dengan Heechul… mereka punya hubungan rival yang agak aneh, lalu sikap Toki yang kadang-kadang mengasingkan Hankyung… Tapi Toki akrab dengan member yang muda."

"Hontodesu ka?" tanya Tateha agak sedikit tidak percaya. "Ah, tadi kalian menanyakan kenapa kakakku mencari Toki 'kan?"

"Benar. Bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami? Aku pun sebenarnya tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara Tateha-san dan Toki…."

"Hee? Toki tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadamu? Hm, itu tidak aneh sih mengingat Soutaki gaisofu-sama yang tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari keluarga kami… Intinya, ayahku adalah sepupu kakekmu…"

"Kalau begitu artinya kau adalah 'imo'(bibi) jauh kami?" tanya Hyesun.

"Berarti Tateha-ssi masih keluarga dengan Yongso dan Toki," gumam Donghae sambil berpikir tapi situasinya terlalu rumit sehingga ia langsung menyerah.

"Tunggu dulu, berarti Tateha-san dan Maria Olivia adalah bibiku dan Toki? Dan Hitoshi ini adalah sepupu kami! Oh, termasuk Faye juga…" kata Yongso agak telat.

"Tapi hubungan kami dengan Toki tidak seperti itu…" kata Tateha tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat kakaknya marah.

Sementara itu di ruang baca yang pada akhirnya Yongso dan para bocah dorky itu memutuskan untuk menguping dari luar, keadaannya lebih menegangkan dibanding di luar. Chochun eomma terdengar emosi.

"Yaa, dari sini tidak terlalu terdengar," komplain Heechul.

"Tidak ada cara lain," kata Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bentakan Maria, "Putra sulungku membutuhkan darahnya! Dan seharusnya dia dilenyapkan karena sudah tidak berguna untuk penelitian kesembuhan anakku!"

Lalu terdengar bentakan balasan dari Chochun eomma yang sangat mengejutkan mereka para penguping, "Toki adalah putrimu juga, Maria! Walaupun kau tidak melahirkannya, tapi dia adalah darah dagingmu! Tapi kau tega mau membunuhnya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menjadi penyelamat anakmu! Dengar Maria, aku tahu tujuanmu dan suamimu membuat Toki adalah untuk menjadi 'back up' putramu, Kira tapi dia juga mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Jangan jadikan untuk menyelamatkan Kira sebagai alasanmu sehingga kau bisa mengambil jantung dan otaknya Toki!"

"Eh? Toki adalah putrinya Maria Olivia!" bisik Yongso.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Tidak kedengaran nih!" bisik Kangin.

"Dia hanya bahan penelitian yang diambil oleh Sou-sama, Chochun! Dia bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai manusia!" balas Maria.

"Jaga mulutmu, Maria! Kau telah membunuh dan membuangnya, dan sekarang kau ingin mengembalikannya ke laboratorium!" seru Chochun eomma lalu beliau berbisik, "Kau tahu? Penyakitnya lebih parah dari milik Kira yang kau sayangi itu, hidupnya tidak panjang lagi. Tapi kau ingin merebut hidupnya… yang benar saja… Sadarlah, Maria!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Chochun. Aku tidak peduli… Aku hanya ingin Kira hidup…" ujar Maria tanpa ekspresi.

Di luar para penguping itu telah kembali ke ruangan semula. Mereka syok dengan fakta bahwa Toki adalah anaknya Maria Olivia dan sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak sebaik hubungan orangtua dan anak seperti yang mereka miliki.

"Rahasiakan dari Toki kalau kami datang kemari," kata Tateha, "dan rahasiakan apa yang kalian dengar juga tadi darinya…"

"Dae…" jawab mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi Tateha-san, apakah Hitoshi tahu tentang Toki?" tanya Yongso.

"Molla…" jawab Tateha.

Yongso berjongkok di depan bocah laki-laki itu dan bertanya, "_Hito, do you know about Toki? I mean Kyra Lv Toki or Toki Kuzuryu?_"

"_Yes, I do! She is my idol, but mommy doesn't like her. Kira-niisan told me a lot about her. He said, she was his twin and always will be his half part. He feels guilty for Toki-neesan. And Father said to me that I look like her and he was proud about that!_" jawab Hitoshi dengan senyum lebar dan seperti matahari.

"_Oh, really? You brother and father told you that?_"

"_Can I meet her, Onee-chan?_" tanya Hitoshi.

"_I don't think so, Hito-chan. Your sister is really a busy idol. Maybe someday you could meet her…_" ujar Yongso sambil membelai kepala Hitoshi.

Setelah itu Maria Olivia, Tateha, dan Hitoshi pulang dan kembali ke tempat mereka menginap. Chochun eomma telah membagikan hadiah Natal yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tebakan Yongso ternyata benar kalau Toki akan memberikannya CD.

"Woah! Ini satu set album Chrisye! Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya?" ujar Yongso mendapatkan album-album Chrisye (gilee, itu anak ke Indonesia dulu ya?).

"Chrisye?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membuka hadiah miliknya.

"Beliau salah satu penyanyi favorit kami di seluruh dunia," jawab Yongso tersenyum lalu ia melihat ada sebuah CD lain tapi kali ini CD buatan Toki sendiri dengan daftar lagu yang tidak disangka-sangka. "Aish, anak itu juga memasukkan lagunya Rhoma Irama. Bergadang jangan bergadang~ kalau tiada artinya~." (Gilee, Bang Rhoma sampe ikutan muncul! Santai~)

Yang lain sih dapat hadiah yang bagus-bagus tapi selalu ada satu hadiah selingan untuk mereka yang dimaksudkan untuk mengejek. Dasar anak iseng satu itu. Contohnya: Heechul, dia dapat parfum tapi entah kenapa ada kuteks kuku berwarna merah juga di dalam bungkusan kadonya. Contoh lain, Siwon yang mendapat cawan mahal tapi ada gantungan kunci berbentuk cowok berotot besar dan tulisan kanji 'uma' (kuda) pada gantungan tersebut. Jadi kita akan membahas hadiah-hadiah yang mereka dapatkan.

Leeteuk mendapat hiasan patung malaikat dan juga boneka anak ayam. Mungkin karena Leeteuk selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah malaikat yang tidak dapat terbang. Dan Toki menganggap makhluk bersayap yang tidak dapat terbang itu adalah anak ayam.

"Dia benar soal ini," kata Kangin yang mengerti maksudnya.

Sedangkan Kangin mendapat tas dan topi baru dan juga boneka rakun dengan bordir khusus nama asli Kangin di perutnya.

"Yaa! Siapa yang memberitahu soal 'neoguri' kepadanya!" seru Kangin kesal. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan '_nickname_' itu.

Sementara Shindong mendapatkan satu set alat makan dari perak yang bisa digunakan oleh para bangsawan ditambah boneka salju yang bulat-bulat memegang semangkuk ramyeon.

Sungmin bahagia mendapat hadiah 'pink' dari Toki berupa jam tangan dan sepatu '_limited edition_' merek BAPE. Ditambah ikat rambut pink. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksudnya. Sepertinya si pemberi tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali sampai memberikan yang beginian.

Kibum mendapat sepasang sarung tinju ditambah alat cukur manual. Mungkin karena selama ke studio 4 Kibum tidak pernah mencukur kumis brewoknya. Katanya sih biar terlihat '_manly_', tapi kini ia dipanggil 'Suyeom Ajeossi' oleh Toki.

"Aigoo, Suyeom ajeossi mendapat alat cukur ternyata," cemooh Yongso menyindir Kibum yang selalu pintar dan memiliki harga diri tinggi.

"Toki adalah Santa Klaus terbaik yang pernah memberikan hadiah padaku!" seru Donghae yang mendapatkan sepasang sepatu bola, "tapi apa maksudnya dengan ini?" ditambah sebuah buku cerita misteri dan horror. Toki milih buku horror? Mana mungkin.

"Hyukie oppa, kau dapat apa?" tanya Yongso sepada kekasihnya yang sedang memasang wajah merengut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya," ujar Eunhyuk yang mendapat jam tangan buat menyindirnya yang suka telat kalau latihan di studio 4. Ditambah empat buah hadiah tambahan: jimat sukses ujian, jimat melahirkan dengan selamat, jimat percintaan, dan snack ikan teri.

Wajah Yongso langsung memerah begitu melihat jimat percintaan dan melahirkan tersebut. Ada-ada saja sepupunya itu mengharapkan yang aneh-aneh. Mereka inikan baru pacaran selama beberapa bulan saja tapi dia sudah minta keponakan lagi. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan sukses ujian?

"Yongso-ah, si Toki itu beragama Shinto atau Buddha, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran dengan banyaknya jimat yang diberikan.

"Bukan tuh," jawab Yongso, "tidak mungkinlah dia bawa-bawa rosario di tasnya kalau dia beragama Shinto atau Buddha…"

"Haha, benar juga," sahut Eunhyuk tertawa renyah mengingat sebuah kejadian waktu si tengil dan jahil Louis mengoprek-oprek tasnya Toki hingga mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya hanya untuk mencari sebuah MIDI.

"Tapi jimat-jimat ini buatan tangan," uajr Yongso sambil menginspeksi ketiga jimat tersebut. "Aish, dia memang selalu aneh-aneh saja…"

Kembali lagi ke macam hadiah Natal yang didapatkan oleh para member Super Junior. Ryeowook paling senang karena mendapat program _software_ musik komposing terbaru dan _copy_-an catatan penting detail komposing milik trio-ahobaka itu. Wah, si Toki pilih kasih nih mentang-mentang Ryeowook adalah favoritnya. Makin lama kelakuan cewek seleb Hollywood ini makin mirip kayak ajeomma. Ck, ck….

"Ck, ck… dasar cewek shotakon(shota=little boy, kon=complex) itu…" decak Yongso, "Aku yakin, dia melakukan hal ini ke Ryeowook karena selama ini cowok-cowok di sekelilingnya pada segede King Kong begitu."

"Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk terbelalak heran dan kaget. Memang cowok segede apa sampai Yongso mengatakan hal tersebut? Berarti Yongso sering bertemu dengan mereka dong?

"Ih, oppa suka pura-pura 'babo' begini sih?(Gak, Yongso sayang, dia beneran gak tau apa-apa) Yaa, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama 4 tahun lebih. Oppa sudah pernah nonton film Lost Children 'kan? Para pemainnya itu sudah seperti menara saja."

"Tinggi-tinggi begitu maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Lihat saja contohnya, Totto oppa dan Kero-baka 7Oceans, mereka itu sudah kayak tiang listrik saja…. Tingginya hampir 2 meter dan '_bulky_' begitu," ujar Yongso.

"Yongso, gantengan pemain Lost Children atau Eunhyukkie?" tanya Kangin.

"Lost—Yaa! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu!" seru Yongso hampir masuk ke dalam jebakannya si Kangin.

Dilanjutkanlah inspeksi hadiah Natal tersebut setelah Yongso membuat Kangin babat telur, eh, babak belur. Yesung mendapatkan sepuluh buah buku humor dan gantungan strap ponsel berbentuk pendekar kura-kura yang menaiki awan. Tidak ada lagi yang tahu maksud Toki memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu kepada Yesung.

Tapi beda cerita dengan hadiah yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Ini sih gampang ditebak. Selain sebuah _console game_ dan game terbaru yang belum keluar di pasaran, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan sebuah action figure rubah berekor sembilan.

"Toki iseng, mentang-mentang nama Kyuhyun terdengar seperti angka sembilan (kyu), dia malah memberikan rubah berekor sembilan. Apalagi rubah itu dianggap sebagai makhluk yang licik," kata Yongso.

"Kyuhyunnie, dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga dikutuk menjadi rubah begini?" celoteh Sungmin, "Hankyung hyung, kau dapat hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah biasa saja…" jawab Hankyung yang mendapat sebuah bola kristal yang didalamnya terdapat kristal-kristal kecil berwarna-warni dan liontin dengan photo locket berbentuk bundar yang juga sebuah jam. Ditambah sebuah surat khusus hanya untuknya.

"Bola apa ini?" tanya Heechul melihat bola kaca kristal tersebut.

"Tampaknya seperti bola peramal," kata Leeteuk.

"Aku tak percaya Toki akan memberikan benda paling berharganya," kata Yongso sambil makan _ice cream_ di cuaca dingin seperti saat ini.

"Ini benda berharga?" tanya Kangin tidak percaya.

"Mullon(tentu saja)! Ini hadiah dari kakek buyutnya, dia tidak mau memberikannya kepada siapapun walaupun aku memintanya… Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menghadiahkannya untuk Hankyung-ssi?" kata Yongso heran nian. Ia mulai mencium sesuatu yang aneh di antara Hankyung dan Toki.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat bola ini di suatu tempat…" gumam Hankyung mengingat-ingat.

"Apa bagusnya bola ini? Seperti bola kristal peramal saja," kata Heechul.

"Jangan anggap remeh bola kristal ini," kata Yongso mengambil bola itu dari tangan Heechul. "Keistimewaannya tergantung kepada cahaya dan air. Toki menyebutnya '_Witch Crystal_' tapi kakek buyutnya yang membuat bola ini menamainya '_Universe Crystal_'. Walaupun kelihatannya biasa saja tapi kalau didekatkan ke cahaya…" Ia mendekatkan bola kristal tersebut ke lampu meja dan bola itu memancarkan kilauan yang bergermelapan dan berwarna-warni.

Hyesun lalu memadamkan lampu dan tiba-tiba ruangan itu terlihat seperti planetarium. Benar-benar hadiah yang menakjubkan. Bagaikan sebuah proyektor kuno bila didekatkan dengan cahaya dan menghasilkan gambar yang berbeda-beda tergantung dari sudut cahayanya.

Setelah lampu kembali dinyalakan Hankyung melihat surat yang ternyata ditulis dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sementara yang laion perang colek krim kue natal, Hankyung sibuk membaca surat tersebut sambil duduk di sofa.

_To: Super Junior 3rd elder, Han Geng._

_Yo! Saat kau membaca surat ini pasti Natal sudah tiba dan aku tidak ada di sana. Maaf, maaf, karena sebagai cucu yang berbakti aku harus menghabiskan waktu Natal dan Tahun Baru di Jepang. Umm, mengenai hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu… Aku selalu melihat 'planetarium' bola itu di saat sedih dan biasanya aku merasa terhibur setelah melihatnya. Kuharap bola itu bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, menjadi penyembuh rasa sedihmu. Lalu liontin itu… aku merasa kalau lebih baik kuhadiahkan untukmu. Jangan lupa taruh foto orang yang kau sayangi di locket-nya, ya! ^^_

_Jangan kau tutup hatimu lebih dari yang sekarang kau lakukan. Kau berjanji padaku, ingat? Kau bisa mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Aku mengerti posisimu karena aku pun sama. Tapi teman-teman seperti kalian membuatku untuk pertama kalinya bersyukur kalau aku masih hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur karena telah dilahirkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku takut dengan kematian. Kalian merubahku. Kau merubah hatiku… Aku harap bisa melihat bunga Sakura tahun depan bersama kalian. Terima kasih, Han Geng. Kau membuatku ingin bertahan sampai akhir hayatku. Terima kasih. Mery Christmas!_

_Toki_

Surat itu disimpannya sebagai pemberi semangat. Karena bagi Hankyung untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kalau ia telah menjadi penolong. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Toki bila ia bertemu lagi dengannya nanti.

Walaupun ada gangguan dan hal yang tidak mengenakkan tadi, mereka tetap menikmati Malam Natal ini sepuasnya. Setelah pesta itu berakhir Yongso mengeirimkan foto-foto hari ini ke alamat e-mail milik Toki. Sayang sekali Toki tidak dapat ikut pesta Natal bersama mereka. Mungkin tahun depan akan ada pesta yang lebih meriah.

* * *

Wah, akhirnya tokoh masa kelam muncul dengan baik walaupun Author lagi gak niat nulis :D

Next Chapter Author akan bermain lagi dengan pasangan lovey-dovey Eunhyuk dan Yongso~ Jangan berharap ada update sampai readers kasih review!

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kali ini mohon maafkan Author yang lagi gak niat buat nulis sama ngetik. Ini aja ngetik sampai gak tidur dua hari -_-

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Di Chapter sebelumnya Author dapat reviewers baru, hati Author berbunga-bunga sampai yang tadinya gak niat buat ngetik akhirnya bela-belain begadang buat update.

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~!

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	16. Scandal, Happy Birthday To You

Sixth update~! Fifteenth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 15: Scandal. Happy Birthday To You.**

Sehari sebelum Malam Tahun Baru Heechul, Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang terpilih menjadi model _runaway show_ Empire Chou merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Sang Desainer Empire Chou, Maria Olivia. Ketika Maria Olivia bertemu lagi dengan mereka, ia meminta maaf atas sikapnya tempo hari.

"Maaf karena kalian harus melihat hal yang tidak pantas," ucap Maria Olivia dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar dan sambil menundukan kepalanya, "saya tidak tahu kalau kalian adalah model yang terpilih juga…"

"Ah, tidak… kebetulan saja kami sedang diundang oleh Chochun eomonim ke rumahnya," kata Siwon dengan sopan. Oh, _well-mannered boy_…

"Kalian… teman-temannya putrinya Chochun, ya?" tanya Maria.

Kelimanya saling berpandangan. Kali ini Heechul yang menjawab beliau, "Semacamnya. Kami adalah teman-temannya Yongso-ssi."

"Kalau begitu kalian juga kenal dengan 'Elvi'?" tanya Maria lagi.

"Erubi?" tanya Heechul sudah bingung salah mengucapkannya pula, "kami tidak mempunyai teman bernama Erubi… Kedengarannya seperti udang saja…" (Emang Ebi Katsu?)

"Kalian tidak tahu? Elvi, ditulis dengan huruf alphabet 'L' dan huruf alphabet 'V'… Lv… bukankah dia sedangberkarir di Korea?" tanya Maria Olivia.

"Lv? Oh! Hyung, maksud beliau adalah Toki. Bukankah namanya Kyra Lv Toki?" kata Siwon. (Uri Siwonnie, ternyata kau bukan hanya berotot saja -_-~)

"Oh, Toki~ tentu saja kenal. Tapi kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Heechul.

Maria terlihat khawatir saat menjawab, "Bukan hal penting, tapi saya ingin mengetahui keadaannya. Sudah 15 tahun lamanya sejak saya terakhir bertemu dengannya."

"Toki kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena selama di Korea Toki selalu sehat dan dia berteman baik dengan semua orang," ujar Donghae.

"Walaupun sikapnya setelah kemabli dari Pulau Jeju lebih aneh dari pada biasanya," tambah Kyuhyun, "iyakan, Hankyung hyung?"

Hankyung mengangguk setuju. "Ng, dia selalu menolak bila Ilsan hyung mengjaknya ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan check up. E-mail darinya kemarin juga aneh, isinya: 'Putih, putih, putih… Tidak salju, tidak ruanganku semuanya berwarna putih. Ah, aku melihat warna merah! Aku mimisan~ Lou bilang merah itu artinya berani… untukku merah itu adalah jantung. Uwaah, aku deg-degan menunggu hasilnya… Salju!' hanya itu yang dia tulis… kurasa dia kurang tidur lagi karena syuting…" sambungnya.

"Apakah dia sakit? Atau terluka?" tanya Maria tambah terlihat khawatir.

"Saya rasa tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya dirinya terluka," jawab Hankyung, "Louis juga tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Toki terluka atau semacamnya."

"Eh? Kau temannya Louis juga?" tanya Maria terkejut.

"Ah, Louis adalah teman kuliahku di Beijing dulu," jawab Hankyung lagi.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Toki pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Siwon.

"Benar katamu, anak itu pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Maria, "kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu…"

Ketika Maria Olivia sudah pergi, kelima member Super Junior itu terheran-heran dengan sikap beliau yang sangat berbeda. Apakah sebenarnya mereka telah salah menilai Maria Olivia? Yah, tidak baik menilai orang dari luarnya saja.

* * *

Bulan Januari tahun 2009, awal tahun dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Setelah runaway show, Super Junior harus mempersiapkan konser Super Show mereka di Seoul pada awal tahun ini. Yongso sekeluarga mendapat tiket VIP dari ketigabelas member sebagai balasan waktu Natal kemarin. Ayahnya Yongso, Song Dongsul yang telah kembali juga datang ke konser itu untuk melihat 'calon menantu' yang sering diceritakan oleh istrinya.

Totto, Louis, dan para member 7Oceans juga memutuskan untuk menonton konser para bocah 'dorky' yang telah menjadi teman mereka. Mereka mendapatkan tiketnya yang terjual habis dari Lee Sooman. Katanya sih sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu artisnya.

Yongso sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sembilan serangkai pembuat onar di LME itu akan datang. Setidaknya ia tidak tahu sampai ia bertemu dengan Naomi dan kawan-kawan di _backstage_ seusai konser. Louis juga ada minus Totto dan Toki.

"_Yongso-chan~ I miss you!_" seru Naomi cipika-cipiki dengan Yongso.

"_I miss you too, Nao-chan,_" sahut Yongso tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik Yongso dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tampaknya dia iri dengan Naomi. "Dia milikku…" katanya kepada Naomi.

"_Geez, I know she is yours, dummy,_" desah Naomi merasa lucu dengan pasangan lovey-dovey di depannya, "_but she is not completely yours, because of 'that'…_"

"_What do you mean?_" tanya Yongso dengan wajah memerah karena dipeluk di depan umum.

"_Don't act stupid, it's marriage, sweety~,_" jawab Naomi tersenyum nyengir.

"Oh," reaksi Yongso makin malu saja.

"Aku tahu keluarga kalian adalah tipe yang harus menikah muda. Oh, cepatlah menikah dan beri aku keponakan!" kata Naomi.

"Yaa! Mimpi saja kau kalau aku akan memberiku keponakan sekarang!" bentak Yongso dengan wajah memerah hingga ke kuping-kupingnya.

"Ih, pelit! Benar-benar tidak ada harapan!" seru Naomi cemberut.

Hankyung yang dari tadi bersandar di tembok hanya menonton saja akhirnya bertanya kepada Louis, "Louis, dimana Totto dan Toki? Mereka tidak datang?"

"Duh, Geng-geng~ perhatian juga kau," sindir Louis dengan gaya bancinya. "Mereka datang kok, tapi langsung pulang karena ada Majo no Baba di sini…"

"Majo no baba? Nama panggilan apalagi yang telah kau buat?" ujar Hankyung, "lagipula siapa majo no baba itu?"

"Nenek sihir itu bukannya kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Waktu runaway show kemarin…" tanya Louis.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Desainer Empire Chou, Maria Olivia Li Kiryuu. Dia majo no baba yang kumaksud," jawab Louis. "Yah~ sebisa mungkin kami tidak ingin terlibat dengannya."

"Kau ini selalu memberi nama panggilan aneh-aneh," desah Hankyung.

"Eh! Toki juga datang!" seru Yongso, "padahal di teleponnya kemarin dia bilang tidak bisa datang!"

"Haha, ini kami semua datang karena perubahan jadwal. Ternyata syuting Lost Children juga akan diambil di sini," ujar Asuka tertawa.

"Yaa, ini bukan April Mop, jangan bohong kau," kata Yongso tidak percaya dengan perkataan Asuka. Karena ia tahu, jangan pernah langsung percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh ketujuh member 7Oceans karena tidak ada yang pernah serius di antara mereka.

"Dia serius," kata El, "tahun ini kau pasti dapat super tart cake."

"Oh, memang itu yang kunantikan," gumam Yongso sambil membayangkan kue tart besar yang indah dan lezat.

"Oh ya, hari Minggu nanti Produser Kim Sang ingin berbicara dengan kalian," kata Louis kepada Suju boys.

"Produser Kim Sang-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk, "kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Duh, kalian ini mau mengeluarkan album baru atau tidak sih? Karena Kim Sang hyung sudah kembali, Lee Sooman seogsanim memintanya untuk mengurus kalian lagi. Sebagai bonus Kero-kero akan menjadi koreografernya," jawab Louis sambil menunjuk ke arah Cerberus yang langsung merengut begitu dipanggil Kero.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang nanti," ujar Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu~ aku pulang dulu, Eunhyuk oppa," kta Yongso melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Appa dan Eomma juga datang bersamaku. Appa bisa marah-marah kalau aku terlalu lama di sini, lagipula di sini 'kan sarang penyamun," jawab Yongso. Louis, Asuka, Rusty, dan Naomi tertawa ngakak mendengarnya. "Nanti kutelepon, oke?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan…" kata Eunhyuk lesu.

Setelah berpamitan dan memberi satu kecupan di pipi untuk Eunhyuk—Yongso pergi menemui keluarganya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Di backstage room trio iseng: Naomi, Rusty, dan Asuka menggoda Eunhyuk habis-habisan. Member Super Junior juga ikut-ikutan menggoda rekannya.

"Ryeowook-gun~," kata Naomi, "kau mau ikut tidak ke sebuah perkumpulan?"

"Perkumpulan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebulan sekali biasanya ada pertemuan untuk kelahiran tahun '87 ke atas, pertemuannya sangat menarik dan ada juga artis-artis yang ikut. Bahkan ada komposer muda yang ikut juga," jelas Naomi, "Aku, Rusty, Asuka, El, Kero, Hiro, dan Toki juga ikut. Kihyun dan Yongso juga sama. Bukankah kau tertarik dengan komposing?"

"Aku mau ikut!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Andwae! Eunhyuk-ssi kelahiran tahun '86 jadi tidak boleh ikut!" seru Naomi, "Aku, kakakku, Asuka, Toki, Yongso, dan Kihyun kelahiran tahun '89 jadi masih bisa ikut. Kero dan El kelahiran tahun '88 dan Hiro-chan tahun '87."

"Aku ingin ikut!"

_"No!"_

"Ikut!"

_"No!"_

"Ikut!"

_"No!"_

Eunhyuk dan Naomi terus ribut soal perkumpulan tersebut. Heechul dan Kangin ikut-ikutan karena menganggap perkumpulan tersebut menarik dan ingin ikut juga. Cerberus dan Leeteuk yang merupakan leader malah cuek saja dan asyik menonton adu mulut membernya. Sudah berusia 20 tahun lebih kok masih suka ribut kayak anak kecil? Makanya disebut bocah.

* * *

Hari Minggu bersalju dan menumpuk di jalanan. Salju yang menumpuk di sekitar LME malah dijadikan arena perang oleh para staf dan artisnya. Beginilah kalau sudah ketularan virus anehnya Presdir Lorry Takarada.

Di studio 4 suasana di dalam terasa tegang mencekik. Ekspresi Kim Sang, Totto, Louis, ketigabelas member Super Junior, Cerberus, El, Rusty, dan Asuka terlihat serius. Naomi dan Hiro yang diam berdiri melihat tabloid dengan mulut terbuka tiba-tiba berseru,

"Skandal!" seru keduanya.

Benar, sebuah skandal. Tabloid selebritis Minggu pagi ini terbit dan mengulas tentang Natal kemarin dengan berita utamanya, 'Super Junior Eunhyuk kencan dengan famili Presdir LME'. Dari judulnya ketahuan kalau hal ini adalah skandal antara Eunhyuk dan Yongso. Di tabloid itu ada foto Eunhyuk dan Yongso yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra di Cheonggyecheon saat kencan Malam Natal lalu.

"Kalian berdua tertangkap basah," ujar Naomi lalu mendecak, "Ck, ck, ini buruk…"

"Nao, lihat ulasannya," perintah Kim Sang tetap tenang.

"Ulasan? Hm, 'karena Eunhyuk berkencan dengan famili Presdir LME, SM Entertainment yang terpilih dalam proyek kerja sama LME. Apakah ini jalan belakang untuk sukses di pasar Amerika?'" kata Naomi membaca artikel yang dimaksud. Tapi ia akhirnya malah kesal sendiri. "_What! This is ridiculous! The decision was the board of director's selfish decision! Even Toki abstained from the voting!_"

"Biar kujelaskan kepada kalian. Hasil rapat waktu itu murni karena para tua bangka itu menganggap perusahaan kalian lebih menguntungkan diajak kerja sama. Pertamanya Presdir Lorry dan Toki tidak setuju tapi voting mengalahkannya," jelas Kim Sang kepada para member Super Junior.

"I will get the who wrote these," ujar Naomi bersiap pergi.

"Wait! You can't do that, Nao," cegah Rusty menahan adiknya yang selalu gampang panasan.

"Apakah masalah ini akan makin parah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tergantung… Para tua bangka itu dan Toki harus angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan. Perusahaan kalian pun pasti akan menyangkalnya," jawab Kim Sang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yongso?" tanya Hiro, "walaupun wajahnya di foto itu tidak kelihatan tapi ini pasti berat untuknya…"

"Untuk sementara Yongso tidak akan datang ke kantor dulu dan dia akan bekerja lewat perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Eunhyuk-ssi, untuk sementara ini pula kau tidak bisa menemui Yongso," jelas Kim Sang.

"Algeosseumnida…" sahut Eunhyuk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Masalah ini serahkan saja kepada staf, sekarang kalian latihan dulu dengan Ken. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, dan Hankyung adalah lead dancer-nya 'kan? Karena hari ini tim komposer tidak lengkap kalian latihan koreografinya saja dulu," ujar Kim Sang, "Ken, latihan yang benar, ya."

"_Yessire~,_" sahut Cerberus mengambil CD sampel album barunya Suju.

* * *

Ketika berada di studio tari di lantai yang sama mereka melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Rusty dan Asuka hadir untuk membantu Cerberus. Sedangkan Hiro, El, dan Naomi hadir hanya untuk mengomentari. Heechul sempat panas dengan komentar dari si Naomi. Sepertinya Heechul tidak akan pernah rukun dengan kedua member cewek 7Oceans. Nggak Toki, nggak Naomi keduanya sama-sama bikin stress.

"Yaa! Dimana si Toki? Dari kemarin aku tak melihatnya," tanya Heechul, "sudah dua bulan stressku menumpuk…"

"Dia tidak akan datang hari ini," jawab Cerberus.

"Wae? Karena dia kurang tidur? Aish, yang benar saja," ujar Heechul tampak makin frustasi. Beberapa hari ini entah mengapa ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada orang asing. Hankyung telah menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Aniyo, dia sibuk mengurusi skandal itu…" sahut Naomi tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, "Lihat, dia masih melakukan wawancara dengan media." Naomi mendapat pesan dari Toki. Tapi ditulis dengan bahasa Jepang sehingga Heechul tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Yaa! Aku tidak bisa membacanya!" bentak Heechul makin kesal.

_Aku masih ada di kantor media, nanti sore kita langsung syuting. Setelah wawancara aku minta detailnya ya! —Toki_

Heechul merebut ponsel Naomi dan membalas SMS tersebut,

_Yaa! Dimana kau? Kau tidak menemui kami kemarin —Heenim_

_Chulie oppa~! Miyanhae, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk. Nanti akan kuganti saat ulang tahunnya Yongso-i! Sampaikan happy birthday untuk Sungminnie juga ya! Matta ne~! —Toki_

"Aish, anak itu kabur…" gerutu Heechul, "Sungmin-ssi, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari nenek sihir itu."

"Dari Toki? Hyung, tidak bisakah memberi nama yang lebih baik?" kata Sungmin.

"Kalau Toki ada di sini, Eunhyukkie pasti sudah mati," kata Shindong terkekeh.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa aku harus mati di tangannya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melakukan _stretching _dibantu oleh Donghae.

"Neo babonya? Tentu saja karena Yongso terlibat dalam skandal. Dia pasti akan membunuhmu karena Yongso adalah sepupu kesayangannya," jelas Kangin.

Triing~ ponsel Eunhyuk berdering setelah menerima pesan masuk. Pesan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

_Oppa, apakah semua baik-baik saja? Aku harap semua baik-baik saja… Miyanhae, gara-gara kecerobohanku, kau menjadi repot seperti sekarang. Oppa, miyanhae… Fighting! —Yongso_

"Yongso-ah…" gumam Eunhyuk merasa terharu dengan isi pesan tersebut.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian skandal itu akhirnya mereda dan diganti dengan skandal lain karena Toki dan para Board of Director LME Korea sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Hubungan Eunhyuk dan Yongso sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Tapi tetap saja masih ada paparazzi yang membuntuti mereka dan beberapa media belum menyerah dan mengerti.

Sementara itu Yongso merasa stress dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Ia mulai kembali bekerja lagi di LME tapi tidak menangani keuangan kerja sama perusahaan lagi. Kihyun berbaik hati mau mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan atau shopping. Kadang-kadang Naomi juga ikut.

Akan tetapi hari ini berbeda. Yongso si jenius pengurus keuangan sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya yang orang biasa butuh waktu seharian. Ia bete berat(Jiah, bahasa author…) sedangkan Kihyun dan Naomi hari ini sinuk syuting Lost Children. Sepupunya? Toki dan Faye juga sama saja, sibuk ikut syuting Lost Children juga. Louis yang kebetulan sedang mengambil barang di studio kantor mengajaknya ke lokasi syuting secara paksa. Dasar si belekok satu itu…

Yongso sudah kangen dengan Toki sehingga ketika ia melihat gadis tiang listrik itu, ia langsung menerjangnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sepupunya yang sekarang agak berbeda dari yangbiasanya, tapi begitu mengingat hal yang terjadi saat Christmas Eve lalu… Tidak aneh kalau sekarang dirinya memandang Toki dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ternyata ia tidak benar-benar mengenal sepupunya yang sangat misterius ini.

"Ittai… Yaa, kau semakin berat tahu! Berat badanmu naik lagi ya?" tanya Toki dengan muka merengut.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar… Mungkin karena selama akhir tahun aku makan terus," jawab Yongso, "Hehehe…" malah terkekeh.

"Kalau begini sih kau tidak akan bisa makan cake yang baru kubuat bersama dengan para pemeran Lost Children kemarin malam dong," kata Toki tersenyum sinis.

"_What_! Kau buat kue lagi! Pelit! Tidak bagi-bagi!" rengek Yongso.

"Tapi kalau kau kubagi, besoknya jangan lupa berdiet ya?" tawar Toki, "_Promise?_"

"_Yes, yes, I promise!_" seru Yongso tampak tidak sabar.

"_Nao-chan, bring it to here!_" seru Toki.

"_Okay, Toki-chan~!_" sahut Naomi dari belakang punggung Yongso.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba lampu padam. Yongso menggenggam erat kaki Toki yang masih terkapar di lantai. Toki menyalakan layar ponselnya, tetap terang sambil membaca SMS yang baru masuk.

'_Aneh, Toki itukan benci dengan kegelapan pekat seperti ini kok dia tenang-tenang saja? Hm, mungkin Nyctophobia-nya sudah sembuh,_' pikir Yongso tetap menindihi Toki yang kurus.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian merdu dari belakang Yongso. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah Naomi yang diterangi beberapa batang lilin yang ditancapkan di atas sebuah cake.

"Gyaaaa!" jerit Yongso terkejut.

"_Once in a year you celebrate this special day, a sign that you will more mature than last year. Oh, happy, happy, birthday, my friend~!_" di saat begini Asuka malah _rapping_ di sebelah Naomi.

"_Happy birthday dear Yongso~,_" Toki malah menyanyi dalam keadaan tertindih.

Tiba-tiab lampu menyala kembali dan ternyata di belakang Naomi para aktor dan aktris pemeran Lost Children telah berkumpul dan menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday' untuk Yongso yang ternyata berulang tahun hari ini. Ternyata mereka semua sudah merencanakan hal ini dan lampu layar ponselnya Toki yang menyala itu sebagai tanda keberadaan target yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian… bagaimana bisa?" uajr Yongso terpana.

"_Make a wish _dulu baru tiup lilinnya, So-chan!" seru Asuka.

Naomi menyodorkan cake tersebut dan Yongso meniup seluruh lilin itu hanya dalam satu tiupan. Dasar nafas gajah… Kerumunan orang-orang jahil itu bersorak-sorak senang dan menyelamati Yongso.

"Nee, Toki-chan, tidak rugi kau punya otak kriminal kayak Faye-chan," kata Louis sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan Toki. Dia yang bertugas menggiring target ke lokasi.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan bukan '_total nerd and freak_', Lou," sahut Toki tersenyum nyengir.

"YAA! Kalian sudah merencanakan hal ini!" seru Yongso dengan muka belepotan krim kue hasil kejahilannya Naomi, Rusty, dan Asuk si trio jahil.

"Tentu saja dong! Tadinya sih kami mau merayakannya secara biasa tapi Faye dan Toki punya ide yang lebih asyik. Dan lagi ternyata reaksimu melebihi perkiraan kami," jawab Rusty.

"Kalian ini… bagaimana kalau nanti aku jantungan!"

"Enggak mungkin~!" seru mereka kompak.

"Yah, walaupun bikin kesal… tapi terima kasih, ya. Aku sangat senang dengan kejutan ini," ucap Yongso tersenyum.

"Wuah, Yongso ternyata kau sudah besar ya~!" seru Dicky sambil memeluk Yongso erat seperti alat peremuk tulang.

"Iya, tapi sudah tidak manis lagi, tidak seru lagi," tambah Toki.

"Toki, definisimu dalam hal yang 'manis' itu patut dipertanyakan," kata Totto _sweatdropped_.

"Dick, lepaskan dia," kata Faye. Di matanya terlihat kilatan… cemburu?

"Yongso-chan, ini hadiah titipan dari Heechul untuk rival Starcraft-nya," kata Naomi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas berhiaskan pita.

Ketika ia melihat hadiah dari Heechul ia sampai terpana dan terharu. Di kertas ukuran A3 itu terdapat sebuah gambar dan pesan yang hampir mirip dengan puisi. Gambar yang sangat indah. Di bawah langit biru, berdiri tujuh belas orang berpose di pantai dengan dua ekor anjing. Ini jelas gambar lima belas member Super Junior, Toki dan kedua anjingnya, dan dirinya di pantai saat liburan musim panas kemarin.

"Woah, pantas beberapa hari yang lalu dia minta dikirmi foto-foto waktu di Pulau Jeju," kata Toki yang ikut melihat.

"Wow, ternyata Heechulie jago menggambar juga. Aku jadi salut nih," kata Naomi, "_by the way…_ hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh Eunhyukkie untukmu?"

"Eh? Dia belum memberika apapun, bahkan belum memberiku ucapan selamat," jawab Yongso dengan sedih.

"_What! That prick…_" gerutu Naomi malah jadi kesal sendiri.

"Yaa, Toki-ah, apakah kau sempat bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yongso.

"Not a chance or luck. Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dari pada bertemu dengannya aku lebih memilih 'gebuki' Ken dan melakukan promosi lagu baruku," jawab Toki dengan bibir manyun.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak beralasan lagi, Toki," kata Cerberus, "kalau tidak salah Eunhyuk-ssi itu akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bersama dengan member Girl's Generation, ditambah para trainee SM yang rencananya akan debut tahun ini."

"Oh My God, kukira hanya Leeteukkie yang womanizer ternyata Eunhyukkie juga sama saja," komentar Toki.

"Toki-ah, kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau juga sama saja Kero-kero," gerutu Yongso malah jadi khawatir dan curiga.

"Yongso-ya, untuk apa memikirkan dia? Hari ini kita bersenang-senang karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Masih ada kami yang ganteng-ganteng," kata Louis.

"Kalau kau sih ganjelan gentengnya Pak Ogah, Louis!" seru Yongso.

"Ya ampun, ganteng begini malah dibilang ganjelan genteng Pak Ogah. Aku 'kan lebih ganteng dan keren dari Pak Ogah!" protes Louis kayak banci membuat yang lain tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Ia lalu melihat Rain(Bi) dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi korbannya, "Jihoonnie~, gantengan aku atau Pak Ogah?"

"Walah, aku tidak kenal sama yang namanya Pak Ogah tuh," jawab Rain.

"Idih, hari gini nggak kenal sama Pak Ogah, ck, ck…" kata Louis geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, Pak Ogah yang kalian maksud itu yang botak itukan? Yang kita tonton bersama-sama waktu Totto bawa DVD-nya?" tanya Sutradara Hiroaki Ogata.

Aaron Yan yang dari tadi penasaran sama yang namanya Pak Ogah akhirnya malah bertanya kepada Toki yang lagi menganggur, "Toki, Pak Ogah itu siapa?"

"Aaron, kau benar-benar penasaran?" tanya Toki, "kalau mau nanti Totto bawakan DVD-nya, besok kita tonton ramai-ramai lagi."

"Aduh, sunbae, jangan film 'Si Unyil' lagi dong! 'Hantu Jeruk Purut' atau film horror yang lain…" kata Kihyun malah ingin nonton film horror.

"Haha, Toki mana kuat nonton yang begituan. Paling nanti Yongso yang paling doyan nonton film horror. Besok aku bawa Garfield The Movie saja deh, atau Rush Hour?" kata Totto.

"Totto sunbae memang top!" seru Kihyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Jadi hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Rusty. "Jangan bawa Wu Chun ke club, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pendekar mabuk, apalagi Asuka dan Kero," sambungnya.

"Yongso juga jangan dibawa ke club, bisa kena marah ibunya nanti," tambah Toki, Hiroaki, kau ada ide?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali, Toki-chan," jawab Hiroaki tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, aku ingin makan Samgyupsal…" kata Yongso tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, barbecue party~!" seru Asuka.

Akhirnya diputuskan kalau mereka akan ke kedai BBQ begitu syuting selesai. Selama menunggu Yongso ditemani oleh Faye. Menurutnya Faye lebih perhatian dibanding Eunhyuk, Faye juga tidak pernah membuatnya marah. Bila bersama Faye ia bisa merasakan hati yang tenteram dan damai tanpa gejolak apapun.

Sementara itu Toki mengirimi e-mail untuk Hankyung dan Heechul tapi pemuda cantik dan narsis itu tidak membalasnya dan hanya Hankyung yang benar-benar membalas e-mailnya.

_Geng-geng, apakah si babo Eunhyukkie ada bersama denganmu?—Toki_

_Aniyo, Eunhyukkie pergi dengan Hyoyeon dan Yuri.—Hankyung_

_What! Pergi besama dengan cewek lain! Sudah gila dia… Di hari ulang tahun ceweknya sendiri malah pergi sama cewek lain—Toki_

_Sampaikan salamku untuk Yongso: Happy Birthday, ya—Hankyung_

_Oh, tentu saja, oppa~ Toki-toki akan menyampaikannya~—Toki_

_Kau ini cepat sekali berubah mood-nya. Pantas saja Ilsan hyung sampai stress begitu. Yaa, kunjungi kami dong! Semuanya merindukan ocehanmu—Hankyung_

_Yaa! Apa maksudmu dengan ocehan! Aku bukan Chulie oppa~! o .—Toki_

_Kalian berdua saja tahu. Kau tadi kirim e-mail apa ke Heechul? Sekarang dia mengamuk tuh gara-gara e-mail darimu =_='.—Hankyung_

_Ah, oppa mau tahu saja~ Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, oke? Lou cemburu tuh—Toki_

_YAA!—Hankyung_

"Aigoo, Toki-ah. Kau SMS-an dengan siapa?" goda Yongso.

"Kira-kira menurutmu dengan siapa?" tanya Toki tersenyum manis tapi dengan aura menakutkan. Sepertinya salah untuk menggodanya di saat seperti ini.

"Aish, paling dengan Heechul," jawab Yongso.

"Tet tot! Yang benar dengan Hankyung. Dia titip 'happy birthday' untukmu," ujar Toki.

"Wah, dia memang baik ya, tidak seperti seseorang," kata Yongso.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Mau menyinir cowok sendiri malah pas orangnya tidak ada."

"Hehe… kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa menghina pacarku sendiri, apalagi di depannya," kata Yongso sambil gelekek.

"Itulah kelemahanmu, kau selalu lembek begitu berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Lee Hyukjae. Tapi tidak aneh sih karena ini pacar pertamamu," ujar Toki serius.

"Aigoo, kau terdengar seperti pakar percintaan…"

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Toki malah berdiri dari duduknya, "kalau kau tidak segera bertindak mungkin dia akan direbut oleh orang lain."

"Aish, kau mengatakannya seakan kau pernah mengalaminya, padahal kau pacaran saja tidak pernah," gerutu Yongso.

"Namanya juga insting~."

* * *

"Saengil chukhae!" seru orang-orang stress dari Lost Children team kepada Yongso yang berulang tahun. Mereka bersulang dengan segelas soju.

Begitu syuting selesai mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke restoran BBQ untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Yongso. Katanya Sutrada Hiroaki Ogata yang mentraktir. Satu restoran disewa oleh mereka. Mereka makan dan minum dengan bahagia.

"Ah~ memang paling menyenangkan minum soju itu ramai-ramai~!" seru Yongso.

"Memangnya kau belum punya teman minum?" tanya Toki. Dari tadi ia makan daging iga yang sudah susah payah dipanggang oleh Naomi.

"Mana mungkin aku punya teman di saat skandal terus-terusan ada di belakangku?" jawab Yongso sudah setengah mabuk setelah minum dua botol sendirian.

"Gila, ini anak masa sudah mabuk lagi?" gumam Toki _sweatdropped_, "dasar stress…"

"Yaa! Toki, jangan makan melulu dong!" protes Naomi kesal karena setiap daging yang baru matang langsung disambar oleh Toki.

"Apa dosaku sampai mengalami hal seperti ini?" desah Yongso merasa depresi. "Toki-ah~, kau tahu? Sepertinya aku menyesal pacaran dengan Hyukkie oppa~."

"Wae? Capek ya, pacaran dengan artis?" tanya Toki.

"Iya, capek lahir dan batin…" jawab Yongso.

"Baru juga empat setengah bulan, tahan dululah. Nanti kau malah menyesal karena melepaskan sebuah cinta yang selalu kau ucapkan dengan gamblang," sahut Toki.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan~! Lagi pula dia selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dariku yang lebih cantik dari Miss Universe ini~!" seru Yongso sudah benar-benar mabuk. (Yaelah, ini anak kalau mabuk jadi narsis…)

"Yaa, kau putusnya nanti saja kalau aku sudah menikah nanti," kata Toki.

"Itu sih sama saja dengan menunggu 100 thaun! Eh? Kau mau menikah? Kapan? Dengan siapa? Kau 'kan tidak punya pacar…" tanya Yongso.

"Hm, mungkin tahun depan atau 2-3 tahun lagi. Jeungjobu akan mengadakan perjodohan untukku. Aku sih terima saja asalakan calonnya tidak aneh-aneh," jawab Toki tetap santai walaupun membicarakan masa depan.

"Yaa! Memangnya kau Siti Nurbaya? Mau-maunya kau dijodohkan. Zaman sekarang pria yang masih mau dijodohkan itu kebanyakan sudah berumur," kata Yongso mulai deh ceramahnya.

"Apalagi yang dibicarakannya? Siapa pula Siti Nurbaya?" tanya Rain bingung. Hari ini ia terus mendengar nama-nama yang tidak ia kenal tapi rekan-rekannya tampak biasa saja seakan sudah tahu segala hal.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Jihoonnie~! Nanti kau juga akan tahu tentang Pak Ogah dan Siti Nurbaya," kata Louis.

"Nae mal jal deuleo(dengarkan aku), biasanya pria yang ikut perjodohan berusia sekitar 30-50 tahunan. Pria-pria setengah baya itu terlalu beruntung mendapatkan gadis muda yang lebih muda 10-20 tahun darinya. Para kakek-kakek mesum…" ujar Yongso pada ceramah awalnya. "Mereka akan mengekang jiwa muda yang masih terus berkembang, menjadikan istri mudanya sebagai budak." Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Yaa, kau terlalu sering menonton drama. Tentu saja jeungjobu tidak akan memilihkan yang selisih umurnya lebih dari 10 tahun," kata Toki sambil menjitak kepala Yongso.

"Yah~ kukira kau mau juga sama oom-oom senang, hehehe…" kekeh Yongso.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa daftar sebagai salah satu calon dong?" tanya Rain setengah bercanda setengah serius karena penasaran.

"Yaa! Jeong Jihoon! Sebelum kau dapat melakukan pertemuan pertama, Jeungjobu akan langsung mengeleminasi namamu!" seru Yongso lalu tertawa ketika membayangkan O'miai(pertemuan perjodohan) antara sepupunya dan Rain. "Toki-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut perjodohan!"

"Dia sudah mabuk berat…" kata Toki _sweatdropped_ lagi, "Faye, kau antarkan dia ke rumahnya."

"Iya, iya, nanti aku akan mengantarnya," sahut Faye.

"Yaa, kenapa bintangnya malah mabuk duluan! Kapan buka kadonya dong!" seru Kihyun.

Ketika Yongso sudah mabuk total dan ambruk Faye mengantarnya pulang. Faye sih menuruti perintahnya Toki saja, toh dia tidak keberatan mengantarkan Yongso walaupun tidak disuruh. Sementara yang memerintahkannya masih santi-santai makan dan minum. Ia tidak mau dibius lagi oleh Toki dan siapa tahu ketika ia bangun salah satu organ tubuhnya sudah hilang. Sepupunya itu terlalu sadis dan bisa melakukan hal yang tidak disangka.

Sementara itu Toki yang dibilang sadis ini merasa frustasi dengan ponselnya, eh, dengan orang yang ia berusaha hubungi. Kekesalannya ia lampiaskan pada daging mentah yang ia tusuk-tusuk dengan sumpitnya. Naomi memarahinya karena daging tersebut berubah menjadi daging cincang.

"Yaa! Kekesalanmu itu kenapa tidak kau lampiaskan kepada Kero atau Jihoon saja sih? Dagingnya 'kan sayang!" gerutu Naomi.

"Oi, oi, maksudmu kami boleh jadi daging cincang begitu!" protes Cerberus.

"Lagipula siapa sih yang dari tadi kau telepon?" tanya Naomi kepada Toki yang sekarang malah perang dengan Rain memperebutkan daging.

Toki memenangkan pernag tersebut, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan. "Aku mencoba menelepon Eunhyukkie," jawab Toki memulai perang lain.

"Untuk apa? Soal Yongso?" tanya Naomi lagi.

"_Sort of… I have a bad feeling…_" jawab Toki kali ini mengirim SMS ke Eunhyuk. Ia merasa akan ada masalah lain selain skandal dan lebih merepotkan untuk ditangani.

"Semoga saja firasatmu itu tidak benar," kata Naomi _sweatdropped_.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian di kastil, eh, di kediaman Song—Song Yongso merasa kesepian. Karena Eunhyuk, pacarnya sendiri sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun apalagi telepon atau SMS. Ia telepon pun tidak diangkat, SMS tidak dibalas. Toki yang hari ini datang mampir sampai dibuat bingung dengan Yongso yang terus uring-uringan. Gadis bule blasteran itu akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan mengajak Yongso pergi.

Saat dalam perjalanan Toki bertanya, "Apakah kita temui si Ahobaka itu sekarang? Kebetulan aku punya urusan di SM Entertainment hari ini."

"Eh? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yongso.

"Yah~, aku tidak menyangkal berita tentang kau pacaran dengan Eunhyukkie. Terserah kau mau menemuinya atau tidak," jawab Toki.

"Beneran nih?"

"Serius~."

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi menemuinya…."

"Nah, begitu dong! Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu~!" seru Toki menancap gas.

"YAA, TOKI! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KITA BERDUA!"

* * *

Sementara itu orang yang dibicarakan sedang bersama cewek lain. Eunhyuk tadinya sedang latihan dengan member yang lian dan ketika sedang istirahat ia dipanggil oleh Hyoyeon. Katanya sih mau memberikan hadiah ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Eunhyuk membantu Hyoyeon karena gadis itu juniornya. Tapi hubungan sunbae-hoobae mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat hingga dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Keakraban mereka dilihat oleh orang yang mungkin lebih baik tidak melihatnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk sedang memakan kimbap hadiah dari Hyoyeon situasi tak terduga menegangkan semua orang yang menumpang lewat. Eunhyuk tertangkap basah dengan posisi ketika Hyoyeon mengambil nasi di bibir(seksi?)nya. Kalau dari kejauhan mereka terlihat sedang… berciuman. Dan Yongso menyangka begitu dari posisinya berdiri.

"Eunhyuk oppa…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung terkejut ketika melihat pacarnya berdiri tidak jauh di depannya dengan ekspresi muka penuh dengan kekecewaan dan terluka.

"Yongso-ah…" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak percaya… ternyata kau bermain di belakangku…" ucap Yongso dengan mata bernanar dan wajahnya merengut. "Sepertinya aku salah terus mempercayaimu, Lee Hyukjae," sambungnya. Nama pemuda itu terasa pahit di mulutnya.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan apapun Yongso langsung pergi. Tentu saja setelah memberikan sebuah tamparan keras dan meninggalkan memar di pipi Eunhyuk yang malang.

"Omo, Oppa, gwaenchanha?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Eunhyuk. '_Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai mendapat tamparan seperti ini?_' batinnya.

"Cewek itu… memangnya dia pikir siapa? Cewek kasar seperti itu bagaimana bisa masuk kemari? Dasar cewek barbar!" umpat Hyoyeon (Miyan, SNSD fans. Ini bukan tempat untuk kalian…).

Setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding dan dingin di punggungnya. Eunhyuk merasakannya juga dan ia merasa familiar dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"_What? What did you say with your pretty-nothing mouth?_" tanya _The Mighty_ Toki mengeluarkan aura gelap yang menusuk. Jelas-jelas ia kesal mendengar sepupu kesayangannya dikatai seperti itu.

"T, Toki… kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ya, aku ada sedikit urusan di sini sekalian mengantarkan Yongso menemui orang yang lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Tapi tidak kusangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini," jawab Toki dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, mengintimidasi tiap lawan bicaranya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hyoyeon dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu secara paksa, membuatnya bertatapan mata dengan mata biru yang tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali karena marah.

"S, sunbaenim, k—kau mau apa?" tanya Hyoyeon sudah merasa ketakutan.

Killer smile yang membuat bulu roma berdiri itu kembali muncul di wajah Toki setelah sekian lama. "Little missy, kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang juga mungkin aku akan merusak hasil pekerjaan Kihyun yang indah ini sampai tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Kau mau hal itu terjadi?" ujar Toki sambil mengelus wajah Hyoyeon dengan jari lentiknya.

"Jeongsohabnida!" jerit Hyoyeon berlari pergi meniggalkan Eunhyuk dan Toki yang tersenyum puas dan sadis.

Berikutnya Eunhyuk yang menjadi korbannya. Toki menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan menatap matanya. Matanya menghipnotis Eunhyuk saat ia mengatakan, "Wahai idiot, lebih baik kau merenungkan kesalahanmu. Menorehkan luka di hati itu lebih perih dari pada luka luar. Sampai waktu berikutnya kau tak akan lepas dari perintah ini. _Time skip_."

Ketika Eunhyuk tersadar lagi Toki sudah tidak ada. Hyoyeon sudah kembali lagi sambil mengumpat macam-macam tentang Yongso dan Toki. Kalau Toki mendengarnya bisa habislah dia. Dalam kepala Eunhyuk masih terngiang perintah terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Toki dan juga bayangan wajah Yongso yang berlinang air mata. Sepertinya masalah kali ini akan sangat merepotkan.

* * *

Begitu pulang ke rumah kastilnya—Yongso langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar. Toki berusaha keras untuk bicara dengannya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Tidak ada cara lain selain meminta bantuan orang-orang itu. Selama Yongso bermuram durja Toki menghubungi orang-orang itu.

"Yongso-ya, aku tahu kau pasti merasa galau. Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk menghapusnya. Minggu depan kau harus ikut ke suatu tempat. Arasseo?" kata Toki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sepupunya.

Dari balik pintu terdengar jawaban Yongso, "Arasseo. Kau bisa meninggalkanku selama seminggu 'kan?"

"Aa, telepon aku bila ada apa-apa."

Yongso berbisik, "Babo oppa…" dengan air mata mengalir di sela-sela pipinya.

Satu hari yang melelahkan dan menyakitkan. Bagi Yongso, perasaan kecewa dan merasa dikhianati menjadi luka hatinya. Tapi hal itu menjadi pelajaran berharga untuknya. Tidak muda membina hubungan yang baik bila kedua belah pihak tidak menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain.

* * *

Panjang banget~! Author harap ini cukup untuk jatah 2-3 minggu karena next chapter masih ongoing penulisan. Karena author sibukbuk sama test akhir semester sampai Januari Author tidak yakin akan bisa update secepatnya atau tidak. Mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada banyak salah ketik nanti akan author edit setelah author mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak. Arigato...

Next Chapter Author akan bermain lagi dengan pasangan lovey-dovey Eunhyuk dan Yongso~ Jangan berharap ada update sampai readers kasih review! Dan akan ada kemunculan bintang tamu Hallyu Idol tahun 2009~!

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kali ini mohon maafkan Author yang lagi gak niat buat nulis sama ngetik. Ini aja ngetik sampai gak tidur dua hari -_-

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Di Chapter sebelumnya Author dapat reviewers baru, hati Author berbunga-bunga sampai yang tadinya gak niat buat ngetik akhirnya bela-belain begadang buat update.

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~!

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	17. Meditation, Yo My Friend!

Seventeenth update~! Sixteenth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 16: Meditation, Yo My Friend~**

Enam hari berlalu sejak kejadian di kantor SM Entertainment. Eunhyuk merasa resah dan galau. Segala upayanya untuk menghubungi Yongso tidak berhasil. Nomornya selalu sibuk. Ketika ia menelepon ke rumahnya dan menanyakannya kepada Chochun eomma ternyata Yongso pergi ke Jepang. Toki yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan penghubungnya kepada Yongso malah sibuk dan tidak pernah datang ke LME. Untuk sementara ini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan dirinya pun disibukkan dengan jadwal-jadwal yang tiada hentinya mengalir. Ia menjalani hari damai namun meresahkan sampai Naomi dan Kihyun melabraknya terang-terangan saat latihan di studio tari lantai 4 LME.

Ia tersudur dengan dua orang wanita beringas berdiri di depannya. Dari ekspresi muka keduanya sih kelihatannya tidak bagus. Apalagi tampangnya Kihyun sangar begitu.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Lee Hyukjae!" seru Naomi dengan suaranya yang lantang. Tidak heran dia mempunyai _power vocal_ yang kuat dan tidak kalah dengan member 7Oceans yang lain.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk makin heran.

Naomi menarik kaos t-shirt Eunhyuk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Yongso?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Yaa! Apa yang telah kau perbuat sampai dia berani minum-minum sendirian di club tiap malam!" seru Kihyun, ia terlihat mengenakan tanduk setan dan memegang trisula karena sangking menakutkannya.

"Hah? Bukannya dia sedang pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Eunhyuk makin heran.

"Dari dua hari yang lalu dia sudah kembali, ahobaka!" jawab Naomi, "kemarin kami ada pertemuan dengan perkumpulan di club dan Yongso sudah ada di sana selama berjam-jam. Apalagi kata bartendernya Yongso sering mampir ke sana tiap malam."

"Dari sifat Yongso eonni, tidak mungkin dia minum-minum tanpa sebab," kata Kihyun.

"Aku—," ketika Eunhyuk mau menjelaskannya tapi keburu ada orang yang datang.

Rusty dan Asuka yang datang bersamaan menyapa beberapa member Suju yang sudah ada di ruang latihan: Donghae, Siwon, dan Leeteuk yang terlalu takut untuk menyelamatkan rekan mereka dari cengkeraman dua wanita iblis.

"Hai semuanya~! Sudah lama kita tidak bersua~!" seru Asuka tetap ceria walaupun ada aura membunuh di ruangan itu. Toh, tidak semenakutkan milik The Mighty Toki.

"Rusty, adikmu hampir memakan Eunhyuk bulat-bulat," kata Leeteuk malah menggunakan slang.

Ketika Rusty melihat Naomi yang ingin menghajar Eunhyuk habis-habisan ia langsung menyela niat adiknya, "Oi, Naomi, lepaskan Eunhyuk. Kasihan dia kalau kau membantainya sekarang. Kalau masalah Yongso biar Toki saja yang urus. Pukulannya 'kan sekuat pukulan Ken."

"Oh, benar juga ya~," ujar Naomi melepaskan Eunhyuk dan tiba-tiba berubah ceria. Kihyun pun mundur untuk sementara waktu. Donghae, Siwon, dan Leeteuk bisa bernafas lega.

"Lagian kok kau bisa lupa ultahnya Yongso sih? Malah pergi sama member SNSD siapa itu namanya… aku tidak ingat," kata Asuka kepada Eunhyuk. "Pengikutnya Presdir Sir Lorry itu menganggap hari ulang tahun itu penting lho. Minimalnya kau harus merayakannya dengan orang yang kau kasihi seperti pacar, teman, atau keluarga. Kalau tak mendapat ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekatmu itu sama saja mereka membuangmu dengan punggung yang dingin," jelasnya.

"Kau juga sama? Pengikutnya Presdir Lorry?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Of course! LME family members_ semuanya seperti itu kok," jawab Asuka dengan bangga. "Kurasa kau harus merenungkannya dan meluruskan salah paham yang ada. Wanita seperti itu karena ingin dimengerti, walaupun mereka sulit dimengerti." (Weks! Lagunya Ada Band muncul! Karena wanita ini dimengerti~)

"Waktu itu Toki juga mengatakan hal yang sama dan aku terus memikirkannya. Aku harus merenungkan kesalahanku terhadap Yongso," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Wekz! Jangan bilang klau Toki-chan menghipnotismu!" seru Asuka dalam bahasa Jepang. "Anak itu selalu melakukan hal tak terduga untuk sepupunya," gumamnya.

"Eunhyukkie, gwaenchanha?" tanya Donghae khawatir karena tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berubah posisi menjadi posisi meditasi.

"Sst, jangan diganggu. Biarkan dia berpikir dengan tenang dan mencari solusi masalahnya," kata Rusty tersenyum.

"Tapi latihan koreografinya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja, hari ini Toki yang jadi pengawasnya dan dia akan datang terlambat. Lagipula kami yakin kalian pasti sudah menguasai koreografinya," jawab Rusty memancarkan aura bersahabat yang hangat dan ramah.

"Hari ini Toki sunbae jadi pengawas? Bukannya sunbae ada di rumah sakit dengan Hankyung-ssi?" tanya Kihyun heran.

"Mworago? Dengan Hankyung hyung!" seru Siwon terbelalak kaget.

"Hankyung saja kemarin tidak pulang ke rumah!" seru Leeteuk.

"Iya, Heechul hyung sampai gusar begitu kemarin," sambung Donghae.

"Lho? Lho? Ini ceritanya Hankyung kabur dari rumah?" tanya Naomi bingung. Mana ada lelaki berusia 25 tahun yang kabur dari rumah.

"Bukan, Naomi. Memangnya dia anak kecil?" jawab Rusty sweatdropped.

Kihyun lalu berkata, "Katanya sih Hankyung-ssi diserang kemarin malam."

"Dirampok!" seru Donghae.

"Diperkosa!" seru Leeteuk. Hah? Diperkosa? Leeteuk, Leeteuk… dasar piktor…

"Idih, Leeteuk hyung pikirannya…" ujar Siwon, "lanjutkan Kihyun-ssi."

Kihyun mendesah, "Menurut Toki sunbae, Hankyung-ssi diserang dan dikeroyok oleh para anti-fansnya. Para preman babo itu pergi ketika Toki sunbae puas menghajar mereka."

Siwon yang otaknya lagi jalan saat itu berkata, "Jadi Hankyung hyung dikeroyok oleh para anti-fansnya. Lalu kebetulan Toki-ssi lewat dan menyelamatkan Hankyung hyung. Begitukan?"

"Tumben pintar," ucap Kihyun terpana.

"Ah, tidak juga. Soalnya manajer hyung tadi pagi memberitahuku," sahut Siwon malah tersapu malu.

"Aish, kukira kau paranormal!" gerutu Kihyun sementara Rusty, Asuka, Naomi, Leeteuk. Dan Donghae malah tertawa mendengar sahutan Siwon.

"Sayangnya, kondisi Hankyung-ssi agak mengkhawatirkan. Selain luka dan memar, tulang rusuknya ada yang retak. Tapi untungnya Toki sunbae sudah menanganinya sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit jadi tidak terlalu parah. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dengan pengobatan sekarang retakan tulang seperti itu bisa sembuh dalam waktu 1-2 minggu," jelas Kihyun.

"Jadi semalaman Hankyung hyung ada dimana?" tanya Donghae malah menanyakan pertanyaan tabu.

"Di apartemennya Toki sunbae…" jawab Kihyun yang mendengar detailnya dari Toki. 1… 2… 3…

"Mworago!" seru Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Siwon.

"What!" seru Rusty, Asuka, dan Naomi.

Sementara Eunhyuk masih dengan khusyuk bermeditasi.

"Aku sudah menduga reaksi kalian akan seperti ini," desah Kihyun _sweatdropped_.

Asuka malah bersiul. "Prikitiw, ternyata Toki-chan berani dan buas juga ya…" katanya tapi malah digaplok oleh Naomi.

"Ih, Asuka! Ingat, Toki itukan tipe cewek yang tidak tertarik pada apapun selain pekerjaannya. Singkatnya dia itu _workholic_!" peringat Naomi.

Tapi pikiran Leeteuk berbeda. "Jangan-jangan Hankyung diam-diam menyerang Toki lagi!" katanya.

"Kok pikiranmu ke rekan sendiri begitu sih?" tanya Rusty _sweatdropped_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan senang yang familiar dari luar ruangan tepatnya di koridor. Jeritan senang mirip kayak jeritan ajeomma girang (tante girang kali?).

"Ryeowookie! Nadobogo sipeosseo!" jeritnya.

Ketujuh orang itu saling berpandangan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa menjerit kesenangan kalau bertemu Ryeowook selain orang yang tadi sedang mereka bicarakan? Mereka pun pergi keluar untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Di luar Toki dan Ryeowook sedang berpelukan melepas kangen selama tiga bulan tak berjumpa. Sungmin juga dapat karena dia manis (-_-'). Di samping Toki ada Hankyung yang kepalanya dibalut perban dan tubuhnya kelihatan lebih kekar dari biasanya karena tubuhnya dibebat kain.

Ryeowook dan Toki masih memainkan permainan ibu dan anak yang pernah mereka lakukan di Pulau Jeju.

"Toki eomma! Nadobogo sipeo~!" seru Ryeowook, "Heechul hyung hampir gila karena tidak ada teman ribut."

"Yaa! Jangan kau katakan hal itu!" protes Heechul.

"Chulie oppa, miyanhae~ Aku juga kangen dengan ocehanmu kok," kata Toki.

"Yaa! Siapa yang sering mengoceh!" protes Heechul lagi.

"Hankyung hyung!" tegur Siwon.

"Oh, Siwon-ah," sapa Hankyung tersenyum walaupun terasa sakit untuk melakukannya dengan memar di wajah.

"Aku sudah dengar dari manajer hyung. Hyung, gwaenchanha?" tanya Siwon.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Ou, tidak terlalu serius," jawabnya menenangkan hati Siwon yang khawatir.

"Lho? Suyeom ajeossi dan Kangin oppa tidak ada?" tanya Toki menyadari ketidakhadiran Kibum dan Kangin.

"Ah, mereka berdua sibuk syuting, hari ini mereka tidak ikut," jawab Leeteuk.

"Oh… kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya. Lalu minggu depan latihan terakhir kami. Pelatih koreografi dari perusahaan kalian sudah diajari oleh Ken dan Totto jadi kalian bisa latihan dengannya. Dan sebelum comeback kalian nanti Ken akan mengeceknya. _Do you understand_?" kata Toki berdiri dengan gaya superiornya.

"_Understood,_" sahut kesebelas member Suju itu.

"_Good~,_" ucap Toki tersenyum.

Latihan 'spartan' ala Toki itu dimulai. Toki tidak perlu banyak mengoreksi karena gerakan para member Super Junior sudah sempurna. Setidaknya usaha mereka bertahan dalam latihan yang diberi oleh anjing penjaga Tartarus, Cerberus terbayarkan.

Akan tetapi setelah latihan Toki memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menusuk. Di belakangnya Naomi dan Kihyun sudah tersenyum-senyum senang, mengantisipasi tinjunya Toki melayang ke pemuda itu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin karena Toki sedang tidak mood.

"Sunbae, dimana Faye sunbae? Bukankah malam ini kita bertiga ada tugas malam di rumah sakit?" tanya Kihyun.

"Molla… Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bukannya sekarang gilirannya syuting dengan Ken?" jawab Toki sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau Yongso eonni? Hari ini dia tidak datang ke kantor?" tanya Kihyun lagi.

"Mungkin di club di dekat rumahmu itu. Hari ini aku langsung balik ke rumah sakit, tolong kau yang urus sisanya, oke?" kata Toki lalu pergi sambil membawa sebuah kardus.

"Eh! Sunbae!" protes Kihyun, "Eunhyuk tadi bilang mau ke sana!"

* * *

Jam 11 malam di sebuah club, suara musik disko bergema. DJ terus memasang lagu yang menghentak. Beberapa orang ada yang menari hip-hop, ada juga yang menarikan break dance di atas panggung. Pada barnya terdapat dua orang bartender. Yongso yang menghabiskan waktunya di club dari jam 7 sekarang malah bersantai di bar.

"Martini," order Yongso kepada si bartender. Padahal dia sudah cukup mabuk untuk meminum segelas Martini.

"Agassi, anda sudah tidak kuat untuk minum lagi," kata bartender tersebutsambil meletakkan segelas Martini di depan Yongso.

"Ini tidak seberapa~ kalau sepupuku kuat minum berarti aku pun juga~," ujar Yongo langsung menegak Martini tersebut, "berikutnya vodka~!"

"Toki-ssi bisa membunuh saya kalau anda mabuk berat," kata bartender itu memberikan sebotol vodka bersama dengan gelasnya yang berisi es batu.

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya~ Toki yang kutahu tidak berdarah dingin seperti itu," kata Yongso dengan linglung menuangkan vodka ke gelasnya. "Kau tahu, Master? Aku sudah tidak kontak dengan pacarku lagi~."

"Kalian putus?" tanya Master, bartender pemilik tempat club ini. Ia sambil menyajikan minuman lain untuk pengunjung di sebelah Yongso.

"Putus? Hehe, tidak sih tapi mungkin akan seperti itu karena dia sudah melihat ke arah cewek lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya…" jawab Yongso.

"Oh, jadi pacar anda selingkuh, itu hal biasa sih…" kata Master, "Laki-laki zaman sekarang selalu melirik wanita yang lebih menarik dari pacarnya. Hubungan yang bersih tanpa perselingkuhan sekarang amat jarang."

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan dari perjodohan?" tanya Yongso tertarik dengan penjelasan dari Master.

"Hm, hubungan dari perjodohan lebih beresiko, karena tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Kecuali kalau bisa saling berkompromi," jawab Master.

"Sepertinya aku pun harus mencoba perjodohan seperti Toki-ah~," kata Yongso lalu menghabiskan segelas vodka terakhirnya.

Setelah itu Yongso malah menyibukkan dirinya di dance floor sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya ketika ia hampir jatuh. Siapa yang telah menariknya?

* * *

Eunhyuk yang langsung pergi ke club setelah diberitahu oleh Kihyun dimana lokasinya, akhirnya setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu ia menemukan Yongso di antara kerumunan pengunjung club. Pacarnya itu cukup mencolok dengan wajah _baby face_ tapi berproporsional dewasa. Yongso tampak sedak duduk di bar dan berbicara dengan bartendernya. Lalu ia pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya tapi tampaknya Yongso sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya seorang bartender.

"Beer," jawab Eunhyuk. Ia mendengar semua percakapan Yongso dengan bartender tersebut. Dan ia merasa sedih dengan perkataan Yongso.

"Putus? Hehe, tidak sih tapi mungkin akan seperti itu karena dia sudah melihat ke arah cewek lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya…" kata Yongso.

Eunhyuk tertegun mendengarnya, terlalu syok. Yongso berniat putus dengannya? Apakah dia sudah lelah menjalani hubungan mereka? Ketika ia sibuk memikirkan segala pertanyaan itu Yongso sudah menghilang lagi di antara kerumunan pengunjung.

Ketika ia menemukannya lagi Yongso hampir jatuh. Saat ia mau menyelamatkannya, seseorang telah mendahuluinya. Orang yang menjadi saingannya dalam kesunyian, Faye. Pemuda itu menarik Yongso ke dalam pelukannya, berbicara beberapa kata dan membawanya pergi dari club. Perasaan cemburu menyelimuti hati Lee Hyukjae.

Di samping rasa cemburu itu ada perasaan lain yang mengetuk hatinya. Perasaan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendirilah yang telah membuat Yongso seperti sekarang. Mungkin ia benar-benar seorang cowok brengsek.

Eunhyuk pun pulang ke dorm aka asrama Super Junior sambil memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Yongso. Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini tanpa sebuah pembicaraan di antara keduanya? Berakhir seperti salju yang mencair.

* * *

Pada bulan Februari, tanggal 1 pagi ini Toki mengganggu tidur sepupunya. Ia sengaja karena sedang terburu-buru hari ini. Yongso terus-terusan menggerutu dan komplain ketika disuruh cepat-cepat mandi.

"Yaa! Ini hari Minggu! Kenapa aku harus bangun pagi pada hari MInggu!" komplain Yongso sambil mencari baju di lemarinya.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengganggumu selama seminggu dan kau harus ikut denganku ke suatu tempat," sahut Toki malah bersantai-santai di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca naskah film dan drama.

"Lagipula kita mau kemana sih? Biasanya 'kan kau ini sibuk pada hari Minggu," tanya Yongso sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia bersandaran di pintunya menunggu matanya melek lagi.

"Menemui teman dan temani aku shopping untuk keperluan minggu depan," jawab Toki.

"Teman? Memangnya kau punya teman di Korea?" gumam Yongso. "Memangnya minggu depan kau mau kemana?"

"Ke resort ski~," jawab Toki tersenyum nyengir.

"Oh, resort ski—Mwo!" Kali ini matanya Yongso sudah benar-benar melek.

"Oho, kau iri?"

"Aku-ingin-ikut!" seru Yongso.

"Hehe, tenang saja. Aku juga akan mengajakmu kok sebagai asistennya Louis. Sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat mandi, nanti aku jelaskan."

Yongso cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Toki menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan membaca sambil menunggu. Setengah jam kemudian Yongso sudah selesai mandi lagi dan mencari sarapan di dapur. Chochun eomma agak heran dengan sikap putri sulungnya yang tadinya seperti zombie berubah menjadi manusia yang ceria lagi. Song Dongsul, ayahnya lebih heran lagi ketika putrinya cepat-cepat pergi dengan Toki.

Seperti biasa Toki yang menyetir. Tapi ia terlihat santai dan tumben-tumbennya tidak mengebut seperti biasa. Jangan-jangan semalam Toki habis Street Racing lagi makanya sudah puas kebut-kebutan di jalan.

Akan tetapi Yongso terlalu penasaran dengan rencana sepupunya. "Toki-ah, untuk apa ke resort ski?"

"Syuting berikutnya akan dilakukan di sana. Naomi dan Kihyun ingin agar kau ikut juga. Tapi kau harus membantu Louis di sana sebagai syarat agar kau bisa ikut. Kau tidak ada kerjaan 'kan?" tanya Toki.

"Tidak ada, semuanya sudah beres~," jawab Yongso tampak senang.

"Hari ini aku harus membeli peralatan ski…" kata Toki.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah main Ski! Kau selalu bermain Snowboard setiap kali kita ke resort ski!" seru Yongso.

"Duh, sama saja tahu," desah Toki.

"Lalu teman yang kau maksud?" tanya Yongso, "kau tidak punya teman, tapi punya banyak musuh di Korea."

"Kejamnya, maksudmu aku hanya membuat musuh saja?"

"Iya, memang kau pikir sudah ada berapa orang yang menjadi rivalmu? Yunho 'Dong Bang Shin Ki', Park Jungmin 'SS501', Solbi, lalu siapa lagi tuh idola yang belum lama debut," cerocos Yongso sambil menghitung tiap artis yang punya argumen dengan Toki.

"Yaa, yang suka punya argumen dengan Yunho itukan kamu!" sela Toki.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak sadar tuh," sahut Yongso tersenyum licik.

"Kau ini…" desah Toki memarkirkan mobilnya.

* * *

Mereka tiba di Coex Shopping Mall, siap shopping barang bagus. Tapi Yongso itu tipe yang sulit membuat keputusan sehingga saat memilih baju ia tidak dapat menentukan pilihannya sampai Toki akhirnya yang memberikan keputusan. Dari toko ke toko yang lain mereka kunjungi setiapnya.

Ketika berada di toko olahraga Yongso tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu, "Toki-ah, apakah ada barang yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?" sambil melihat-lihat kacamata ski.

Toki sempat terdiam sejenak, mencari-cari barang yang sedang diinginkannya. "Sepertinya tidak ada deh," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Kau ini benar-benar orang tanpa ambisi," celetuk Yongso.

"Haha, gomen~," sahut gadis jangkung itu sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kemarin kau memberikanku hadiah Natal satu set album Chrisye, lalu saat ulang tahunku kau menghadiahiku aksesoris rancangan pertamamu yang sangat berharga itu. Jadi sebagai balasannya aku harus memberimu hadiah apa dong?"

"Aigoo, ulang tahunku 'kan masih lama. Santai saja…"

"Waktu itu berlalu dengan cepat tahu!" protes gadis mungil itu dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi ia lalu mengganti topik pembicaraannya, "Oh ya, kudengar dari Kihyunnie kau pernah menolong Hankyung-ssi waktu dia dikeroyok, ya?"

"Aa, lalu?"

"Dan dia juga menginap di apartemenmu semalaman."

"_To the point_ saja deh… Lagipula kenapa berita itu menyebarnya kemana-mana…."

Yongso lalu menempel kepada sepupunya itu. Lalu dengan nada menggoda tapi tetap innocent ia bertanya, "Apakah tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua? Seperti kau tertangkap saat sedang berganti baju oleh Hankyung-ssi atau sebaliknya? Atau kau tanpa sadar berkeliaran di apartemenmu hanya memakai lingerie? Kau 'kan punya kebiasaan hanya memakai baju minim saat berada di rumah!"

Wajah Toki langsung merah padam, malu setengah mati. Dengan gagap ia menjawab, "T, tidak ada hal seperti itu! B, bersih! S, semuanya b, bersih!"

"Toki-ah, kalau kau bereaksi seperti itu aku jadi semakin curiga tahu, fufufu…"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa tahu! Ayo, uri chinguya sudah menunggu di café!"

"Eh! Janjiannya juga di sini!"

Toki menyeret Yongso ke salah satu café di sana. Waitress menyambut keduanya dengan senyum dan juga dengan pandangan menyelidik. Toki mencari-cari 'teman' yang masih belum ia beritahu kepada Yongso. Toh, nanti dia juga akan tahu sendiri. Ia menemukan lima orang yang duduk di pojokan, teman-teman janjiannya.

Lima orang teman, semuanya cowok. Toki memang paling akrab dengan makhluk yang kerap disebut sebagai laki-laki. Akan tetapi Yongso penasaran siapa saja mereka.

Salah satu dari lima pemuda itu melihat Toki dan memanggilnya, "Toki-ah~! Di sini~!" sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yongso memperhatikan baik-baik orang yang telah memanggil sepupunya itu. '_Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu… dan gaya bicaranya itu mirip dengan…_' batinnya.

"Oh! Daesung-ah!" seru Toki dengan '_happy face_' menghampiri teman-temannya.

'_Mwo! Daesungie! Kalau begitu yang lainnya adalah…_' batin Yongso lagi memperhatikan kelima pemuda itu lebih teliti. Lalu ia mendesah, "sudah kuduga mereka lengkap…"

Yup, teman-teman janjiannya Toki itu adalah para member grup idola Big Bang. Terdiri dari Kwon Jiyong aka G-Dragon sang leader, Choi Seunghyun aka TOP, Dong Youngbae aka Taeyang, Kang Daesung, dan Lee Seunghyun aka Seungri. Lengkap lima-limanya hadir di sana. Kalau Yongso bergaul dengan mereka, ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti tertawa. Apalagi dengan Daesung yang suka bikin lelucon konyol.

"omo, ada Yongso-ya juga!" seru G-Dragon.

"Jiyong oppa, annyeong," sapa Yongso tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul di sini?" tanyanya setelah menyapa TOP, Taeyang, Daesung, dan Seungri juga.

"Toki memanggil kami dan kebetulan hari ini kami tidak ada pekerjaan selain diskusi dengannya juga," jawab Taeyang sambil menunjuk ke arah Toki yang sedang berpelukan dengan Seungri seperti gadis SMA yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"_Seungri~! I miss you so much~!_" seru Toki.

"Toki noona~! Sepi kalau tidak ada noona~!" seru Seungri. Satu alasan kenapa Toki bisa sesayang itu sama Seungri, karena Seungri itu manis. (-_-')

Sedangkan Daesung adalah teman seumurannya. Keduanya adalah ceesannya Toki dari grup Big Bang. Yongso akrabnya sama yang lebih tua seperti TOP, Taeyang, dan G-Dragon. Saat di Jepang mereka sering _hang out_ atau nongkrong bareng di café seperti sekarang ini. Yongso paling enak bicara dengan mereka.

"Apa kabarnya nih, Yongso-ya? Sudah punya 'ini' belum?" tanya TOP menunjukkan jari jempolnya. Ini ajaran dari si Edan Louis. Ibu jari untuk cewek itu artinya pacar cowok sedangkan jari kelingking buat cowok itu artinya pacar cewek.

Kali ini Yongso yang berwajah malu-malu. "Seunghyun oppa!" serunya tidak sengaja malah pakai aegyo.

"Wae? Masa kau belum punya?" tanya TOP lagi.

"Dia sudah punya," sela Toki yang duduk di sebelah Seungri. Dasar ajeomma…

"Mwo!" seru kelima member Big Bang.

"Nugu? Nugu!" tanya Seungri antusias. Biang gosip di Big Bang: Seungri.

"Artis…" kata Toki sambil memperhatikan reaksi Yongso dan kelima cowok penasaran itu.

"Idol?" tanya Taeyang.

"Yup~ hm, mungkin senior di atas kalian," jawab Toki.

"Shinhwa? DBSK? SS501? Ah! Super Junior!" tebak G-Dragon.

"Ting tong~ yup, idol Super Junior," sahut Toki lalu terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi sepupunya, "Super Junior Wonbin…"

"Yaa, dia sama sekali berbeda dengan Wonbin-ssi," sela Yongso malah protes.

"Ah! Gusi! Super Junior Eunhyuk!" tebak Daesung.

"Ting tong~ Daesungie benar~!" sahut Toki tersenyum lebar.

"Mworago? Jadi gosip itu benar?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Aish, kau selalu tidak bisa tutup mulut, Toki-ah," gerutu Yongso.

Toki hanya tertawa tak menghiraukan sepupunya yang sedang cemberut. "Jiyong oppa, soal perusahaan sih tidak benar tapi soal keduanya berkencan itu seratus persen benar. Mereka sudah lima bulan pacaran dan sedang diambang kehancuran," jawabnya.

Lalu TOP menyela, "Jadi yang kau maksud di telepon itu soal Yongso?"

"Yup, sepertinya Yongso perlu masukan dari kalian tentang cowok, terutama seorang idol."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan rekan-rekanmu di 7Oceans? Atau Totto hyung dan Louis hyung," tanya Taeyang.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kondisi mental mereka lebih buruk dari pria normal. Lagipula lebih baik bertanya para orang lokal 'kan?" jawab Toki dengan gaya _my pace_-nya.

"Jadi apa yang Yongso-ya ingin diskusikan dengan kami?" tanya Daesung.

Yongso merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah menginjak medan perang. "Uh, apakah laki-laki itu selalu melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya dan malah pergi dengan perempuan lain?"

"Ini kasus yang baru pertama kali kudengar," kata G-Dragon tercengang, "Eunhyuk-ssi melakukannya? _Yes or no?_"

"Kalau dia tidak melakukannya aku tidak mungkin menanyakan hal ini bukan?" balas Yongso kesal tiap mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu.

"Kalau begitu itu artinya dia melupakan pacarnya saat pacarnya tidak ada di dekatnya. Atau dia sudah bosan dengan pacarnya dan berpindah ke lain hati," jelas TOP.

"Mworago! Aigoo, bagaimana aku harus mengatasinya?" gumam Yongso frustasi.

"Laki-laki seperti itu putuskan saja," kata Daesung memberikan pendapat.

"Putus!" seru Yongso tidak percaya. "Sepertinya aku salah memilih…"

Tapi Toki membuka sebuah kenyataan yang tidak diketahui oleh Yongso. "Aniyo, sebenarnya waktu aku bertemu dengan member Super Junior beberapa hari yang lalu, ada yang aneh dengan Eunhyukkie. Waktu aku tiba dia sedang bermeditasi. Kata orang-orang di studio dia sedang bermeditasi untuk mencari solusi masalahnya," jelas Toki.

"D, dia melakukannya?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya.

Seungri pun mengatakan kesimpulannya, "Kalau begitu sebenarnya dia peduli pada Yongso noona tapi tidak terlalu mengerti perkara masalah di antara mereka. Kedengarannya seperti Noona yang menyulut api… tapi juga korban dari ketidakpekaan Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Intinya Yongso-ah, kau harus memikirkannya kembali. Jangan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya," tambah Taeyang.

"Gomawo chinguya… Aku akan mengingatnya," ucap Yongso terharu.

Tiba-tiba G-Dragon teringat sesuatu. "Yaa, bukankah kau juga punya pacar?" tanyanya kepada Toki yang malah memandangnya dengan pandang aneh seakan ia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi naga.

"Eobseo yo…" jawab Toki singkat.

"Jiyong oppa, uri Toki-ah tidak pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya," kata Yongso.

"Ani, waktu itu kau pernah mengatakannya. Kau bilang kau punya cinta pertama semasa kuliah di Cina," kata G-Dragon tetap bersikukuh.

"Jiyong oppa, saat ini aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain hal yang ceritakan padaku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku. Mungkin yang kau katakan tadi adalah bagian yang masih belum kuingat," jelas Toki tersenyum lemah.

"Miyan…" ucap G-Dragon.

Toki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng, gwaenchanha… kau memberikanku informasi," sahut Toki lalu ia menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang cemberut, "Yong-yong~, jangan ngambek begitu dong. Nanti kutraktir cake, oke? Lagipula masalahnya sekarang sudah terjawab, kau hanya perlu memikirkannya lagi masak-masak."

Mendengar kata cake mata Yongso langsung berbinar tapi kemudian ia menahan hasratnya. "Kau dengan mudahnya menasehatiku soal percintaan tapi kau sama sekai tidak peduli dengan kehidupanmu sendiri. Auh, senangnya mencampuri urusan orang…" ujarnya tetap cemberut.

"Hehe, sekalian mengisi waktu," sahut Toki malah nyengir kayak kuda.

"Yongso noona, Toki memang dari dulu seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Daesung sambil tertawa renyah.

Yongso mendesah, "Kau benar, Daesung-ah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Yaa, aku bukan banteng yang akan menyeruduk bila melihat sapu tangan berwarna merah. Aku hanyalah '_matchmaker_' antara Yongso dan Eunhyuk. _I'm innocent as a nun~_," ujar Toki bergaya seperti biarawati.

"_You mean a nun from a Halloween party in drunken condition,_" sahut Yongso sambil memutar bola matanya.

"_Hell no!_"

"_Oh yeah!_"

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah… selalu ribut karena masalah sepele," ujar TOP.

Setelah Yongso dan Toki mengatai satu sama lain sampai puas barulah mereka berhenti. Yongso memesan dua jenis cake dari café tersebut dan memakan keduanya sendirian. Sementara sepupunya mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan dengan Sang Leader Big Bang. Sesekali Yongso bekerja sama dengan kelima member Big Bang untuk menyindir Toki. Lebih asyik menyindir Toki walau kadang gadis itu tidak merespon apapun selain berkedip dan bengong. Toki ratu cuek sedangkan Yongso ratu sensitif.

Tambatan di hati Yongso sudah terangkat, sekarang ia bisa berpikir lebih positif dan dengan hati senang menanti perjalanan ke resort ski minggu depan. Ia tahu kalau masalahnya dengan Eunhyuk belum selesai dan ia merasa kalau mereka tidak akan dapat bertemu untuk sementara waktu. Ia harap Eunhyuk tidak akan muncul di depannya dan merusak mood-nya dalam waktu seminggu ini.

* * *

Pendek banget~! Author harap ini cukup untuk jatah 2-3 minggu karena next chapter masih ongoing penulisan. Karena author sibukbuk sama test akhir semester sampai Januari Author tidak yakin akan bisa update secepatnya atau tidak. Mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada banyak salah ketik nanti akan author edit setelah author mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak. Arigato...

Next Chapter Author akan bermain dengan pasangan adem-ayem Hankyung dan Toki.

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kali ini mohon maafkan Author yang lagi gak niat buat nulis sama ngetik. Ini aja ngetik sampai gak tidur dua hari -_-

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Di Chapter sebelumnya Author dapat reviewers baru, hati Author berbunga-bunga sampai yang tadinya gak niat buat ngetik akhirnya bela-belain begadang buat update.

**Author's Note for Reviewers**:

To: '**Nessie sarang siwon**', maaf ya alamat e-mail yang kamu kasih tidak muncul karena unsurnya 'link' dan link tidak dapat tampil di review(payah nih webmaster-nya!). Kalau kamu mau author kasih alamat e-mail author(hilangkan space-nya ya!): kyrashinn(at)hotmail . com atau alamat lain yang ada di profile author. Kalau kamu mau author yg e-mail duluan, tolong beri format tulisan e-mail yang sama di review berikutnya. Arigato ^^.

To: '**Hyory**', Wah, maaf ya kalau update-nya kelamaan. Maklum writer's block lagi menghadang. Nunggu sampai jamuran? Author saja nulis sama ngetik sampe jamur sama lumutnya layu... Arigato buat review-nya.

To: '**lila assofie**', selamat datang di dunia 'The Tale of Fairytale'. Semoga kamu bisa menikmati fanfic ini dan review untuk Author hehehehe... Sankyuuuu~!

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~!

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	18. True GangsterForbidden Love NOS

Eighteenth update~! Seventeenth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 17: The True Gangster, Forbidden Love Yet So Sweet, N.O.S.**

Tanggal 2 Februari adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh Toki. Ia akan _bad mood_ dan membuat manajer Ilsan frustasi dan stress berat. Biasanya seluruh jadwal kegiatan selalu dikosongkan khusus pada tanggal ini dan Toki akan pergi menemui kakek buyutnya atau mengurung diri di studio. Tahun ini Toki tidak dapat kembali ke Jepang dan menemui kakek buyutnya sehingga ia memilih ke studio untuk mengganggu Totto atau Louis. Mungkin kalau ia beruntung ada member 7Oceans yang lain juga.

Sejak pagi gadis itu sudah duduk mojok di sudut studio. Totto dan Louis tidak tega melihat ceesan mereka murung dan mojok seperti _emo-girl_. Akan tetapi mereka tahu yang terbaik untuk tidak mengganggu Toki saat ini. Kim Sang sampai takut dan heran ketika gadis itu memelototinya. Dan tanpa disadari salju turun membuat dunia terlihat putih .

Siangnya keenam member 7Oceans datang mampir setelah selesai syuting Lost Children dari subuh. Cerberus menjadi korban pertama dari amukan Toki karena ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna kepada gadis itu. Akhirnya keduanya malah berantem pakai jurus maut (Author ngayalnya keterlaluan… Kero pake jurus dewa mabuk dan Toki pake jurus kera sakti?).

Tapi sebelum keduanya saling baku hantam Naomi melerai keduanya. "Yamette(hentikan)!"

"Minggir, Nao," desis Toki kesal karena diganggu.

"Toki-chan, aku tahu kalau kau sedang PMS, tapi tahan dulu, jangan sekarang. Hari ini hari spesial untuk Kero dan jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul pada hari ini," ujar Naomi menghalangi Toki untuk memukul Cerberus.

Toki malah jadi bingung. "Hari spesial?" tanyanya.

"_Yeah, dummy_. Hari ini ulang tahunnya Ken," jawab Rusty.

Sekarang Toki semakin bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Cerberus dan dengan wajah _innocent_ bertanya padanya, "Bukannya ulang tahunmu tanggal 4 Februari?"

"_OH! MY! GOD!_ TOKI! Itu ulang tahunnya Kyo, _family member_ di divisi akting yang juga salah satu pemeran Lost Children! Ken dan Kyo itu berbeda~! K-E-N dan K-Y-O!" seru Asuka _over reacting_ sampai jatuh berlutut segala.

"Tapi biasanya mereka merayakannya bersama…" ujar Toki yang benar-benar _clueless_.

"Duh, itukan karena jaraknya dekat. Tapi Ken itu ulang tahunnya tanggal 2, baka!" kata Asuka, "lagipula kau selalu tidak bisa dihubungi setiap ulang tahunnya Ken…"

"Gomenasai…" ucap Toki dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_It's okay, Toki-chan_. Bukan berarti kami menyalahkanmu," kata El tersenyum.

"Huwaaa~! El-chan~!" seru Toki lalu memeluk El. Pemuda itu hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Toki untuk menenangkannya.

Produser Kim Sang dan kelima member 7Oceans hanya tercengang melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Ini kejadian langka yang pernah terjadi.

"El…" kata Cerberus.

"Yang _cool_ dan pendiam itu…" sambung Hiro.

"… dipanggil 'El-chan'?" sambung Asuka tidak percaya.

"Dunia sudah jungkir balik…" desah Kim Sang menambahi.

Brukk… Mereka mendengar suara barang jatuh dari belakang pada pintu masuk. Ketika mereka menoleh bersama-sama ada seorang tamu tak terduga kecuali oleh satu orang. Ekspresi orang itu sama tercengangnya dengan mereka akan tetapi karena sebab yang berbeda.

"Han Geng! Kau datang~!" seru Louis dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, Louis. Aku datang," sahut Hankyung tersenyum kecil. Lalu keduanya mengobrol dalam bahasa Mandarin sambil duduk di sofa. Tujuan Hankyung datang kemari hanya untuk menemui Louis dan memberikannya oleh-oleh dari ibunya. Begitu mendengar cerita tentang Louis ibunya merasa senang dan menitipkan hadiah untuk pemuda unik itu.

Keduanya dipandangi dengan pandang curiga oleh para member 7Oceans, kecuali Toki yang malah menatap dinding dengan muka yang memerah seperti buah ceri. El yang masih rangkulan dengan Toki menyadari tindak-tanduk aneh gadis tersebut.

Dengan gamblang El bertanya kepada Toki, "Kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu, Toki-chan? Dan tidak ada apa-apa di tembok tapi kau terus memandanginya."

"Eh?" respon Toki sambil menutupi wajahnya yang makin lama makin terasa panas.

"_Impossible!_" jerit Naomi di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. "_Why are you blushing when he of all people here!_"

"_I'm not blushing!_" bantah Toki.

"_Our Toki has grown up~!_" seru Asuka. Seperti biasa member 7Oceans selalu bisa membaca situasi.

"_Forbidden love~,_"kata Cerberus menyanyi sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"_Is unexpectable feeling~,_" sambung El.

"_It is dangerous yet sweet too~,_" tambah Rusty ikut-ikutan.

"_It can lift your misery~,_" sambung Hiro yang terakhir dari quartet paduan suara 7Oceans.

"_Aaah! I'm not in love!_" bantah Toki mati-matian. Ia membungkam tiap mulut rekannya yang berusaha menggodanya.

Hankyung memperhatikan seluruh interaksi antara ketujuh member 7Oceans yang menarik untuk ditonton. Sampai akhirnya mereka dimarahi oleh Kim Sang karena membuat keributan walaupun sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa terjadi di LME.

"Mereka selalu seperti ini, ya?" tanya Hankyung kepada Louis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi mereka 'kan sudah bersama-sama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tidak aneh kalau mereka akrab sekali," jawab Louis sambil menulis sesuatu di agendanya.

Hankyung jadi teringat dengan kejadian sekitar seminggu yang lalu ketika ia diserang. (Mungkin saatnya Author menceritakannya…. Mari kita ke flashback…)

* * *

Malam hari ketika Hankyung mau kembali ke apartemen asramanya Super Junior setelah jadwal pemotretan solonya, ia tidak pulang bersama manajernya. Pemotretannya di Dogok-dong dan ia janjian dengan manajer dan member yang lain di Apgujeong-dong. Hankyung pulang sendirian tengah malam ketika jalanan sudah sepi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke lokasi janjian akan tetapi keberuntungannya benar-benar tipis hari ini.

Hankyung sangat tidak beruntung harus bertemu dengan para anti-fansnya di jalan. Ia ingin menghindari segala masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi. Hankyung bermaksud untuk lewat dengan tenang agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang seperti preman jalanan itu. Akan tetapi mereka menyadari kehadiran Hankyung. Keadaan semakin buruk ketika mereka menghampirinya.

"Hyungnim, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya mereka. Ada yang tertawa sambil minum soju ada juga yang sedang merokok.

Hankyung tidak menjawab dan malah terus berjalan semakin cepat. Para preman itu mengatainya dengan bahasa Mandari asal-asalan. Tapi karena Hankyung dari tadi tidak merespon apapun salah satu dari mereka marah dan menarik Hankyung dan melemparnya ke arah pagar besi hingga membenturnya. Pemuda Cina itu pun meringis kesakitan.

"Yaa! Dengarkan kalau kami bicara!" seru preman yang melempar Hankyung tadi, "Anak-anak hajar dia… buat dia tidak bisa berada di negara kita lagi…"

"Siap, Hyung!" sahut preman-preman yang lain lalu mulai memukuli Hankyung. (Noooo! xO)

Hankyung terus dipukuli tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan. Ketika ada celah ia menghajar orang yang menahannya akan tetapi rekannya membalas dengan memukulkan botol Soju yang dipegangnya ke kepala pemuda Cina malang ini. Botol kaca itu sampai pecah (dasar kepala batu…) dan membuat Hankyung kembali ambruk dan tersungkur ke aspal. Lalu para preman itu kembali memukuli Hankyung yang tidak berdaya melawan mereka.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyilaukan membutakan mata preman-preman itu dan mereka berhenti memukuli Hankyung untuk menutupi mata mereka yang kesilauan. Lampu mobil. Sebuah figur keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena searah dari arah lampu.

Suaranya terdengar lembut '_a-honey-like-voice_' tapi juga membuat yang mendengarnya merinding. "Anak zaman sekarang tidak tahu aturan, kerjaannya main keroyokan," ujarnya.

Sepertinya Hankyung pernah mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar itu. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengenali wajahnya selain rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus. Seorang perempuan?

"Yaa! Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami. Apa kau tahu akibatnya, hah?" seru preman-preman itu.

"Aish, zaman teknologi modern dan pengobatan maju seperti sekarang tapi masih ada orang-orang super babo seperti kalian. Tidakkah kau diajari oleh orangtuamu untuk tidak main keroyokan?" balas perempuan itu dengan tangan di dalam saku mantel putihnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang tadi babo kepada kami? Yaa! Wanita sepertimulah yang pantas disebut babo! Serang dia, anak-anak!" seru Hyung para preman itu.

Ketiga orang itu melancarkan serangan ke arah perempuan yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang. Begitu sudah dekat perempuan itu menghindar dengan mudahnya dan menendang salah satu preman dengan tendang ke belakang dengan kaki kanannya, lalu tangan kanannya mencengkram leher preman yang lain dan mendorongnya ke bawah hingga membentur aspal. Preman ketiga kalah ketika menerima tendangan pada selangkangannya.

"_Eat that,_" kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "_Now the last one… Come on,_" tantangnya.

Preman terakhir menyerangnya dengan sebuah pecahan botol tapi dihindari dengan jurus aikido. Lalu perempuan itu mengunci gerakan si preman dari belakang dan menempelkan suatu benda metal yang mengkilap pada genggaman tangan kirinya. Mungkin sebuah pisau.

"Dengar anak muda, kalian main keroyokan di saat yang salah. Saat ini aku sedang bad mood, aku bisa saja membunuhmu untuk membuat diriku senang kembali. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar perempuan itu semakin menempelkan benda metal yang dingin itu ke leher si preman.

"A, agassi, maafkan kami… K, kami berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata preman itu ketakutan.

"Sweet~, sekarang kalian pergi dari hadapanku dalam waktu sepuluh detik atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian dan menjual organ-organ tubuh kalian kepada pedagang ilegal," ancamnya lalu melepaskan preman yang ditahannya.

"B, baik, ma, maafkan kami!" seru preman-preman itu pada lari ketakutan karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu segera menolong Hankyung yang sekarat setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh para preman.

* * *

Toki yang sedang dalam _bad mood_ menyetir pulang ke apartemennya yang terletak di Dogok-dong. Dia jadi _bad mood_ begini setelah berkali-kali mengulang _take_ karena kesalahan yang sama yang dilakukan oleh lawan mainnya. Kalau bukan anak orang dia pasti sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada lawan mainnya itu. Mood-nya semakin bertambah buruk ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang digebuki ramai-ramai di pinggir jalan. Rasa keadilannya keluar dan batas kesabarannya sudah jauh terlewati. Toki berniat memberi mereka pelajaran.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan TKP itu dan menyorotkan lampu mobilnya ke arah mereka. Toki mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang lalu keluar sambil menggumamkan hal-hal tentang anak muda zaman sekarang. Yah, setelah membuat panas para pelaku perkara itu Toki menghabisi (sadis! xD) mereka satu persatu sambil tersenyum sadis yang jarang sekali muncul. Dan membuat para pelaku lari ketakutan. Toki jadi lebih mirip preman dibandingkan mereka. Toki membiarkan mereka pergi setelah mencopet dompet mereka. Sumpit yang ia pakai sebagai senjata juga ia masukkan ke dalam jaket putihnya.

Barulah ia teringat dengan korban pemukulan keroyokan itu. Toki menghampiri korban tersebut yang ternyata seorang laki-laki.

"Ajeossi?" panggil Toki menusuk-nusuk punggung orang itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ugh…" erang orang itu kesakitan, dia lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Toki.

"Ajeossi, gwaenchanha—Hankyung-ssi!" seru Toki. Ternyata korbannya itu adalah Hankyung yang digebuki oleh anti-fansnya(ya ampun, author… pake bahasa digebuki segala.). "Hankyung! Yaa!"

Toki menyentuh kepala Hankyung tapi ternyata kepalanya berdarah akibat bekas dipukul dengan botol Soju. Melihat darah Toki langsung panik dan merasakan sakit kepala begitu otaknya dipenuhi dengan ingatan samar-samar yang sempat hilang. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya pada kenyataan.

"Yaa, Hankyung-ah, buka matamu!" seru Toki sambil mencari luka lainnya yang mungkin fatal. Tapi tidak ada satupun, berarti preman-preman masih kelas teri itu tidak punya banyak pengalaman memukul orang.

"Argh…" erang Hankyung yang kemudian membuka matanya. Ia tersentak ketika melihat wajah Toki yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "T, Toki?"

"Yokatta(syukurlah)… kukira kau sudah mau menyeberangi sungai Styx," kata Toki terduduk lemas. "Jeongmal, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" omelnya sambil membantu Hankyung untuk berdiri. Tangannya yang lebih kecil mempunyai banyak kekuatan dibanding penampilannya.

"Kau… yang tadi menghajar mereka, ya? Kau mengancam mereka dengan pisau," tanya Hankyung sambil dipapah oleh Toki berjalan ke mobil gadis itu.

"Pisau? Aku memang menghajar mereka, tapi aku tidak ingat kau aku menggunakan pisau…" jawab Toki heran.

"Lalu benda mengkilap itu…?"

"Oh, maksudmu ini?" tanya Toki memperlihatkan sumpit _stainless steel_ dari kantung mantelnya. "Kalau didekatkan ke leher memang akan terlihat seperti pisau," lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar temannya si Louis," desah Hankyung. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih terhadap Toki saat ini akan tetapi bayangan Louis dengan cengiran _trademark_-nya yang telah meracuni pikiran gadis normal di depannya selalu muncul.

"Hahaha, jangan sebut-sebut nama si idiot itu, bisa kena kutuk tidak bisa berhenti tertawa nanti," sahut Toki. "Sekarang aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit. Luka di kepalamu itu perlu diobati kalau tidak nanti akan berbekas."

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ya iyalah sekarang, masa tahun depan? Nanti keburu kepalamu dimakan belatung," celoteh Toki, "Aku tidak mau menangani luka yang ada belatungnya…"

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit, bagaimana nanti aku menjelaskan asal luka ini kepada dokter yang akan menanganiku nanti? Bekas tertabrak kereta?"

"Kau ini konyol juga ya…" komentar Toki _sweatdropped_, "kalau begitu mau ke tempatku?"

"Eh?"

"Apartemenku di dekat sini… Yang penting lukamu itu dulu…" kata Toki lalu mendorong masuk Hankyung ke dalam mobilnya dan ia masuk juga dan duduk di _driver seat_.

"YAA!"

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi Toki memacu kecepatan mobilnya dan pergi menuju apartemennya. Hankyung heran dari mana sifat Toki yang suka memaksa itu.

* * *

Apartemen Toki berada di Samsung Tower Palace, Dogok-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Tadinya kakek buyutnya Toki menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di villa keluarga atau di kediaman keluarga Song. Akan tetapi Toki tidak mau karena takut merepotkan dan ia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri walaupun kakek buyutnya menentang keras. Tapi akhirnya juga kakek buyutnya menyerah dan memberi syarat agar ia sesekali menelepon beliau.

Di lobby Toki yang sedang memapah Hankyung disapa oleh orang yang berjaga hari ini, "Toki-ssi, tadi ada yang mengirimkan paket ini untuk anda."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Toki menerima sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna oranye.

"Mungkin dari fans anda. Saya tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah pengirimnya," jawab petugas itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Apakah Louis sudah kembali?" tanya Toki memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam _sport bag_ miliknya.

"Saya rasa belum. Kotak suratnya belum dibuka sejak pagi," jawab petugas itu lagi.

"_Hm, thank you, Sir,_" kata Toki lalu kembali melanjutkan masuk ke dalam lift.

Di dalam lift Toki mengendus kotak tersebut. Hankyung hanya melihatnya dengan heran. Ekspresi muka Toki berubah masam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kotak itu.

Sesampai di lantai 40, kamar apartemen a.k.a. mansion milik Toki berada di paling ujung. Keamanannya benar-benar rumit. Toki memasukkan bandul kalung yang merupakan _keycard chip_ elektromagnet ke dalam slot kecil seukurannya dan memasukkan kode _password_ beserta _scans_ sidik jari, barulah terbuka pintu dengan kunci _security_ paling rumit dan ribet.

Toki menyuruh Hankyung untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah yang berhiaskan dengan berbagai macam foto yang dipajang. Gadis itu pergi mengambil peralatan medisnya untuk merawat lukanya Hankyung. Arthur dan Chain tampak senang kedatangan tamu yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. Ketika Toki kembali dengan barang-barang yang ia perlukan—ia memerintahkan kedua anjingnya untuk kembali ke kandang mereka.

"_Now let me see your wound_. Buka bajumu," perintah Toki.

"Eh!"

"Yaa, aku tidak bisa memeriksa luka dalam kalau kau tidak membuka bajumu," ujar Toki dengan alis bertaut. Ia lalu menjewer kupingnya Hankyung. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku bukan Lou yang akan menyerang cowok telanjang."

"Itu sih aku juga tahu, tapi kalau cewek telanjang memangnya kau ingin menyerangnya juga?" celetuk Hankyung yang malah dapat jeweran lain. Pada akhirnya dia buka baju juga.

Toki tampak serius ketika membersihkan dan merawat luka di kepala Hankyung. Beginilah ekspresinya kalau pekerjaannya sebagai dokter menguasainya. Setelah membalut kepala Hankyung, ia mengecek luka lain di badan pemuda tersebut. Selain memar dan luka kecil di bibirnya, Hankyung tidak memiliki luka lain.

"Aigoo, memangnya berapa banyak pukulan yang kau terima sih?" kata Toki sambil mengoleskan salep.

"Entahlah… Aduh!" Hankyung meringis kesakitan ketika Toki menyentuh memar yang hampir menghitam. "Jangan keras-keras… Aw! Apayo…"

"Aku tidak pakai tenaga," kata Toki malah memencet bagian itu semakin keras.

"Aw! Toki, hentikan! A, apayo!"

"Tulang rusukmu ada yang retak," kata Toki setelah memeriksa ulang, "tidak terlalu parah sih, dua minggu juga sembuh."

"Mworago? Yaa, dua minggu lagi kami ada pembuatan MV untuk single baru," kata Hankyung tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Toki.

"Maka dari itu, tutup mulutmu. Ini, gigit ini," kata Toki memberikan gulungan handuk. Ia lalu mulai membebat tubuh Hankyung yang tulang rusuknya retak.

Hankyung menjerit-jerit kesakitan tapi suaranya teredam handuk yang Toki paksa untuk digigit. Dia sampai keluar keringat menahan rasa sakit. Setelah itu Toki memberikan sebuah obat yang katanya bisa buat membantu regenerasi tubuhnya biar cepat sembuh.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ilsan senpai agar ia memberitahu manajermu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu di kamar," kata Toki lalu membantu Hankyung ke kamar tamu dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur _king size_.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil t-shirt lengan panjang dan sweatpants yang besar dari lemari baju yang ada di kamar itu dan memberikannya kepada Hankyung.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini," perintahnya.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanya Hankyung sambil memakai t-shirt yang ternyata agak kebesaran.

"Punyanya Jeong Jihoon oppa," jawab Toki tapi melihat ekspresinya Hankyung yang tak disangka-sangka ia langsung meralatnya, "bohong kok, itu punyanya Totto-niisan." Lalu ia keluar dari kamar memberi privasi untuk Hankyung mengganti bajunya.

Toki sendiri pergi berganti baju di kamarnya dan pergi mandi. Setengah jam kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya mengenakan sweater v-neck dan sweatpants hitam. Ia memberi makan kedua anjingnya lalu menelepon manajernya dan memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menelepon sambil membuka kotak oranye tadi. Toki langsung merasa lemas ketika melihat isinya. Lagi-lagi hadiah dari anti-fansnya berupa mawar hitam dengan ayam mati yang darahnya masih mengalir.

"_It came again,_" desah Toki saat menelepon.

"_Mwo? Ada kiriman dari anti-fans lagi?_" tanya Ilsan di telepon.

"Ya, mawar hitam, ayam mati, lengkap dengan darahnya. _I'm going to be sick with these, senpai. Maybe, he got attacked by his anti-fans too… Because when I see his personality, it is impossible he involved in some violent actions…_"

"_Mungkin saja… Yaa, kau jangan lupa ada jadwal di Gangwon-do awal Februari ini,_" kata Ilsan, "_resort ski kalau tidak salah._"

"_Sweet! Can I bring Yongso with me too? She got a long holiday from Uncle Lorry so…_"

"_Terserah kau, yang penting kau benar-benar serius dalam syuting kali ini. Kau harus main snowboard lho._"

"Itu mudah, Puffing Tom. Asalkan bukan ski, aku bisa melakukannya," kata Toki dengan cerianya sambil membuang hadiah dari anti-fansnya itu ke tempat sampah.

"_Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Besok kau ada pemeriksaan rutin juga 'kan?_"

"Hai. Oyasuminasai~."

Setelah telepon itu berakhir Toki pergi mengecek Hankyung di kamar tamu yang ternyata orangnya telah tertidur. Walaupun pemuda itu tidur dengan nyenyak tapi Toki merasa khawatir karena saat ia mengukur suhu tubuh Hankyung ternyata dia mendapat demam dan juga mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Kompres…" gumam Toki kembali keluar kamar sambil membawa pakaian Hankyung ke ruang cuci.

Setelah mencari pengompres dingin di kotak obat tapi tidak ada akhirnya ia menggunakan handuk basah untuk mengompres keningnya Hankyung. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat pemuda itu. Toki bergadang semalaman hanya untuk merawat Hankyung. Ia melakukannya sambil melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan mengerjakan tesis dari penelitiannya di rumah sakit.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing, Hankyung terbangun ketika mendengar alarm ponselnya. Ketika ia bangun handuk basah itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan benda yang terasa dingin. Ketika dilihat hanya sebuah tangan milik Toki yang tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk dan bersandar di samping tempat tidur. Hankyung menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menghalangi wajah gadis yang telah menolongnya itu. Walaupun ia merasa malu telah ditolong oleh seorang cewek tapi ketulusan hati penolongnya membuat hatinya merasa tersentuh.

Di antara orang-orang yang peduli padanya ia merasa kalau Toki itu berbeda. Gadis itu bisa membaca isi hatinya yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya. Sama seperti seseorang. Hankyung melihat Toki dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Pandangan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Eh? Jatuh cinta?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda Cina itu tersentak, ternyata Toki telah terbangun. Tapi gadis itu tidak membuka mulutnya lagi membuat Hankyung khawatir apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Hankyung kebingungan sampai akhirnya Toki memeluknya di leher dan membuatnya jatuh kembali ke kasur yang empuk.

"T, Toki?"

"Miyan, kumohon biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar," ucap Toki tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasakan tangan Hankyung mengusap punggungnya(errr, sekuhara!). "Kau membuatku takut, kupikir kau sudah mati kemarin…"

"Yaa, aku tidak semudah itu mati tahu," balas Hankyung. "Toki, neo gwaenchanha?"

Tiba-tiba Toki mencium pipinya, hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu kembali kembali memeluknya dan menangis. Hankyung tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya membalas pelukan tersebut. Setiap detik begitu berharga. Kini perasaannya sudah jelas, ia menyukai Toki. Entah bagaimana ia merasa kalau perasaan itu datang sendirinya secara natural.

Toki merasa familiar dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang seakan-akan ia pernah mengalaminya di masa lalu. Ia tidak percaya dengan cinta atau semacamnya dikarenakan masa lalunya yang benar-benar terasa tidak ada artinya bila ia hidup sekarang. Berkali-kali ia merasa menyerah dengan kehidupan tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang telah menahan niat itu, termasuk Hankyung.

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang tanggal 2 Februari 2009…

"Jadi sentuhan, merangkul, memeluk, dan mencium itu sudah biasa…" gumam Hankyung lagi-lagi memandang Toki dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Ya, ya, itu hal biasa…—_What_! Mencium? Siapa yang kali ini kau bicarakan?" tanya Louis terkejut dan juga curiga. Siapa lagi yang dimaksud oleh temannya ini?

"Uh, bukan siapa-siapa…" jawab Hankyung dengan wajah memerah.

'_Aneh, dia 'kan jarang berinteraksi dengan ketujuh member 7Oceans kecuali Ken yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi koreografer Super Junior… Tunggu dulu… bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia akrab dengan Toki?_' pikir Louis. Dari sikapnya Hankyung kayaknya memang benar. "Geng-geng, jangan-jangan Toki pernah menciummu, ya?" tanyanya. Melihat reaksi Hankyung yang salah tingkah sepertinya tebakannya benar lagi. "Zhēn de ma(benarkah)? Dia menciummu? Di bibir?" tanyanya lagi berturut-turut.

"Uh, iya… di pipi…" jawab Hankyung malu-malu, "bukankah dia biasa melakukan hal itu?"

"Duh, itu adat biasa untuk orang Inggris kayak dia, keluarganya juga seperti itu. Tapi Toki hanya melakukannya terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya, terutama _kissing_ yang kau maksud. Toki tidak pernah mencium orang lain selain orang yang dianggap keluarganya lho," jelas Louis mengangkat harapan Hankyung.

"Lalu apa artinya yang dia berikan untukku?" gumam Hankyung.

"Mana aku tahu. Dia makhluk yang paling tidak bisa ditebak yang pernah kutemui. Sepertinya tragedi cinta berlanjut~," kata Louis.

"Kalau kau makhluk paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, Louis," sahut Hankyung.

"_Thank you~,_" kata Louis dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba Naomi punya ide cemerlang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ide aneh, tapi juga merupakan ide bagus atau mungkin juga ide buruk.

"Karena setelah ini kita tidak ada pekerjaan bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu'? Toki-chan juga sedang _bad mood_ 'kan?" usul Naomi.

"Oh, ide bagus, Nao!" seru Cerberus menyukainya.

"Yaa, kalau kalian mau melakukan _street racing_ sebaiknya urungkan niat kalian. Memangnya kalian mau ditangkap polisi?" protes Kim Sang.

"Cih, hyung pelit~ biasanya juga kami melakukan hal ini di Jepang," gerutu Asuka.

"Di sini dan di Jepang itu berbeda tahu!" seru Kim Sang sambil menjitak kepala Asuka.

Totto menyela sebelum Kim Sang sempat menceramahi anak-anak 7Oceans yang bandel-bandel, "Bagaimana kalau kalian beli pudding di kafetaria lalu latihan lagu 'Kuru' dan 'depArture'? Toki juga harus latihan untuk promosi nanti 'kan?"

"'Caravan's Sky'? Uncle Lorry membatalkan promosinya. Bulan depan aku harus kembali ke Jepang untuk melakukan o'miai pertamaku…" kata Toki dengan muka merengut.

"O'miai! Toki-chan, kau serius benar-benar akan melakukannya?" seru Rusty masih tidak percaya.

"Aku serius…" sahut Toki.

Di sisi lain Hankyung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Louis berbaik hati mau menerjemahkan pembicaraan yang sulit itu. Hasilnya Hankyung juga tidak percaya kalau Toki akan dijodohkan oleh kakek buyutnya.

Karena keputusannya itu Toki jadi diceramahi oleh keenam rekannya. Tapi Toki tetaplah Toki, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Karena tidak tahan Toki makin kesal dan membungkam mulut rekan-rekannya lagi. Ia lalu duduk mojok lagi sambil memeluk kakinya dan kepalanya menempel di lutut.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari peringatan ketika Toki pertama kai membuka matanya dan mengingat semua hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas memori tersebut. Kadang-kadang ia membenci ingatannya yang kuat ini, karena sulit sekali melupakan kenangan yang buruk. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang ia panggil ayah dan ibu. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari kelahirannya secara _unofficial_, dan tanggal lahir yang tercatat pada akte kelahirannya adalah ketika ia dikeluarkan dari tabung.

Hankyung menghampiri Toki dan mengajaknya bicara. Ia belum berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah ditolong dari para preman yang menyerangnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat menuangkannya dalam kata-kata, ia terlalu pemalu.

"Hankyung-ssi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Toki tetap sopan walaupun sedang _bad mood_.

"Uh… tidak. Ah, apakah kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hankyung merasa dirinya menjadi pengecut begitu berhadapan dengan Toki.

"Makan siang? _Lunch_? Belum tuh," jawab Toki bingung dengan maksudnya Hankyung. Dia benar-benar tidak peka. "Aku tidak ingin makan," ujarnya lalu buang muka.

Tiba-tiba Louis mencubit pipinya Toki. "Yaa, sejak pagi kau belum makan," tegurnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hankyung. "Geng-geng, kau temani dia makan, ya. Anak ini selalu lupa makan kalau sudah _bad mood_ seperti ini…"

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi waktu di Cina kau juga jarang makan…" kata Hankyung kepada Toki yang menatapnya dengan mata azurenya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa deg-degan. Jantung berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Yaa, tidak mungkin aku makan saat para fans mengerubungi lokasi pemotretan seperti serdadu semut. Apalagi dengan kiriman ayam potong melulu," gerutu Toki sambil cemberut.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, saat inikan Ilsan senpai sedang menyelidikinya. Hush, hush, sana kalian berdua pergi makan," kata Louis mengusir kedua sahabatnya, "Aku titip pudding dari kafetaria!"

Sambil menggerutu Toki pergi bersama dengan Hankyung ke kafetaria di lantai dasar. Setelah mengusir kedua sahabatnya Louis dihujani berbagai macam pertanya oleh member 7Oceans.  
Pertamanya Naomi, "Louis, dari dulu aku penasaran… Hankyung itu si Kou, ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Louis.

"Waktu aku lihat namanya di profil, Huruf 'geng' dalam kanji dibacanya bisa jadi 'kou'. Sehari sebelum kecelakaan Toki pernah cerita kalau ada orang yang bernama 'Kou' di Cina dan merupakan teman dekatmu juga. Dari cara Toki-chan menceritakan orang ini waktu itu sepertinya 'Kou' adalah cinta pertamanya. Apakah aku salah?" jelas Naomi.

Louis melirik ke arah Totto yang hanya menghela nafas. Ia juga mendesah, "Tidak, kau memang benar. Han Geng adalah Kou, Toki tidak pernah menyebut nama aslinya karena takut ketahuan kakeknya…"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Toki-chan?" tanya Hiro tetap kalem.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia mengingatnya," jawab Louis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Han Geng sendiri? Apakah dia tahu?" tanya Cerberus.

"Dia tidak menyadarinya, Ken. Tapi nanti dia pasti akan menyadarinya cepat atau lambat. Kalian tahu sendiri, kalau sahabat kita akan pergi bila dia tahu semuanya…" kata Totto, "_Let me tell you the truth…_ Pemeriksaan terakhir Toki tidak begitu baik, mungkin tahun depan kita tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Toki belum diberitahu mengenai hal ini. Dan bila Hankyung tahu tentang Toki, dia pasti akan merasa sedih dan hal ini tidak baik untuk keduanya…"

"Kami tahu hal itu… tapi tetap saja ini terlalu menyakitkan…" ucap Rusty dengan muka murung.

"Totto, sepertinya lambat laun Toki juga akan tahu… bila dia melihat isi album putih…" sela El. Ia teringat dengan benda berharga milik rekannya itu. Sebuah album putih berisi foto-foto kelulusan dan masa sekolah mereka. Pasti di dalamnya juga ada foto kelulusan di Beijing, Cina.

"Sial, aku pun tidak tahu di mana album itu sekarang," rutuk Totto.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan Hankyung dan Toki yang berada di kafetaria. Toki sudah mendapatkan pudding pesanannya Louis tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia ingin makan. Sedangkan Hankyung telah membeli kimbap dan green tea. Akhirnya Toki memilih sandwich dan cokelat panas ditambah rice wine dan pudding caramel. Dia memang rakus…

Toki mengajak Hankyung untuk makan di rumah kaca yang terdapat di lantai 7 sebelum ruangan rapat direksi. Di sana sepi jadi tidak masalah kalau mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana walau hanya berduaan saja.

Rumah kaca itu adalah tempat yang indah dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Di dalam ada sebuah bangku panjang yang memang sengaja ditempatkan di sana. Hankyung dan Toki duduk disitu dan menikmati makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol. Entah kenapa ketika bersama dengan Hankyung—perasaan berat yang menyelimuti hati Toki terangkat. Ketika melihat wajah polosnya Hankyung—ketika pemuda itu berbicara ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Keberadaan pemuda Cina tersebut telah membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Toki," panggil Hankyung ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" sahut Toki.

Hankyung memeberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya Toki seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh gadis itu kepadanya. Toki sangat terkejut dan wajahnya jadi seperti kepiting rebus. Hankyung pun memiliki pipi yang tidak kalah merahnya(setidaknya bukan karena ditampar kayak Eunhyuk… -_-').

"Xièxiè, karena kau telah menolongku malam itu. Kalau kau tidak ada saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan dapat berada di sini," ucap Hankyung dengan senyum lembutnya. (-author siap pegang ember buat muntah-).

Sambil balas tesenyum Toki menjawab, "Sama-sama. Kurasa sekarang kita impas, kau pernah menolongku saat di Pulau Jeju…"

"Ya, impas…" ujar Hankyung. "Omong-omong, ibuku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah menolong dan merawat lukaku. Tapi beliau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan banyak hal. Waktu itu _mood_-ku sedang buruk-buruknya karena syuting tidak berjalan lancar, jadi aku melampiaskannya kepada preman-preman itu. Lagipula aku telah melaporkan mereka ke polisi," jelas Toki lalu membentuk tanda _v-sign_ dengan jarinya.

"Mworago! Bagaimana bia!" seru Hankyung sangat terkejut.

"Hehehe… sebenarnya waktu itu aku sempat mencopet dompet preman-preman itu. Setelah kau berangkat ke Cina aku ke kantor polisi dan kutunjukkan dompet itu kepada petugas. Lalu kutunjukkan rekam medikmu dan aku sebagai saksi kejadian tersebut. Setelah dua hari hari interogasi akhirnya mereka mengaku," jelas Toki malah tersenyum nyengir.

"Dari mana kau belajar cara mencopet?" tanya Hankyung _sweatdropped_.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lou?"

"Sudah kuduga," desah Hankyung.

Toki tertawa mendengarnya. "_You know_, kau sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian terhadapmu," ujar Toki sambil mengingat ibunya Hankyung yang pernah ia temui di Cina waktu ia mempunyai pekerjaan bareng member Super Junior-M.

Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau Hankyung jadi teringat dengan Maria Olivia. Sekarang dengan rambut yang lebih panjang Toki jadi terlihat makin mirip dengan wanita itu. Hankyung ingin sekali mendengar perihal tentang orangtuanya Toki dari mulut gadis itu sendiri. Pendapat orang itu berbeda-beda bukan?

Hankyung memberanikan dirinya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu sendiri? Kau jarang sekali menceritakan tentang keluargamu."

"Orangtuaku? Sejak kecil aku diasuh oleh kakek buyut dan ayah beliau serta putra kedua beliau(wekz! Ayahnya buyut! O_o'). Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku lagi sejak diasuh oleh mereka," jawab Toki.

"… Orangtuamu tidak rindu padamu?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

Dengan mata sayu Toki menjawab, "Hankyung-ssi, di dunia ini ada juga orang tua yang membenci anaknya hingga ingin membunuhnya." Dengan senyum sedih seperti mau menangis.

"Jeosonghabnida…" ucap Hankyung menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal yang sensitif itu kepada Toki. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Toki tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua. '_Jadi karena itukah dia tidak pernah mempercayai hal semacam cinta? Ah, seandainya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu…_' tuturnya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku masih punya kakek dan teman-teman yang peduli padaku. Seperti dirimu," ujar Toki tersenyum lembut kepada Hankyung membuat pemuda tersebut kembali deg-degan.

Hankyung membelai kepala Toki. "Kau benar-benar tegar, ya…" ucapnya.

"Hihihi… begitulah… Huatsyiiii!" tiba-tiba Toki bersin karena udara yang dingin(jelas aja orang masih musim dingin, bu!). Apalagi ia hanya memakai sweater v-neck dan celana panjang denim hitam.

"Kau kedinginan, ya? Dimana jaket dan syalmu?" tanya Hankyung memegang kedua tangan Toki yang lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. Ia mencoba menghangatkannya kembali.

"Ah, kutinggal di studio," jawab Toki lalu kembali bersin-bersin. (Dasar jorok… -_-')

"Ayo, kita kembali sekarang," ajak Hankyung.

Toki menatap Hankyung lama sekali. Lalu menolak, "Sireo."

"Yaa, nanti kau terserang flu!"

"Tapi kalau kita kembali sekarang kau akan dimonopoli oleh Lou!"

"Di, dimonopoli?"

Toki memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah. Melihat ekspresinya Toki yang terlihat manis itu Hankyung menuruti keegoisan gadis itu. Ia menyuruh gadis itu mendekat lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia melilitkan syalnya di leher Toki dan mendekapnya erat hingga jaketnya melindungi Toki dari angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sama seperti ketika mereka berduaan di Pulau Jeju.

Dengan kepala Hankyung berada di lehernya Toki, ia bisa mencium aroma khas gadis itu yang sangat ia sukai. (anjing ya?). Berada di dekat Toki selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia tidak kehilangan perasaan seperti ini lagi? (vice versa).

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Louis menelepon ke ponselnya Toki. Dasar perusak suasana…

"_Toki-chan~?_"

"_What is it, Lou? You break the best moment…_"

"_Sorry~, Faye dan Yongso-chan datang. Mereka bawa seorang anak…._"

"Anak? Sejak kapan Yongso hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak?"

"_Bukan itu, baka. Tateha-san juga ada…_"

"Tunggu dulu… Tateha-san juga ada? Sejak kapan Tateha-san punya anak lagi? Seingatku anak beliau 'kan seumuran denganku…"

"_Mana kutahu…. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Tenang saja, majo no baba itu sudah kembali ke London,_" perintah Louis. "_Yaa, jangan bilang kalau anak ini adalah anak gelapmu…_"

"_What? I-am-still-a-virgin, idiot!_" geram Toki, "Awas kau nanti…"

Setelah itu Toki langsung memutus teleponnya dan mengajak Hankyung kembali ke studio dengan alasan kalau Faye datang membawa bencana. Hankyung menurut saja ikut dengan Toki walau tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu. Keduanya bergandengan tangan sampai ke studio 4. (so sweet~! Prikitiw~!)

* * *

Di studio 4 Yongso terlihat gugup walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Faye dan Totto sibuk dengan anak kecil yang dibawa oleh Tateha, si Hitoshi. Untuk pertama kalinya keenam member 7Oceans duduk manis dan tenang sambil makan pudding caramel. Louis mengobrol dengan Tateha, mendengar berita terbaru di London. Produser Kim Sang? Dia malah main game di laptopnya.

"_Remember Hito, don't tell her anything about family. You promised me to meet her just as a fans, okay?_" ujar Faye.

"_Okay!_" sahut Hitoshi ceria.

"Yubikiri," kata Totto menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Hitoshi.

Tidak lama kemudian Toki dan Hankyung pun datang. Toki tampak ingin memukul Louis tapi pegangan tangannya dengan Hanyung menahan dirinya. Ketika melihat Tateha gadis itu langsung membungkuk memberi salam. Tateha tersenyum ke arah Toki.

"Osashiburi, Toki-chan," sapa Tateha sambil memeluk Toki yang tetap diam berdiri.

"Aa, osashiburi, Tateha-san," balas Toki terlihat tenang.

Tateha melihat Hankyung dan menyapanya juga, "Oh, annyeonghaseyo…"

"Annyeonghaseyo," sahut Hankyung ramah dan sopan.

"Setelah ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, jadi sebaiknya cepat… Aku tidak punya banyak waktu…" sela Toki.

"_Sorry, but that boy wanted to meet you,_" kata Faye menunjuk ke arah Hitoshi. Lalu berbisik di telinganya Toki, "Ada kemungkinan kalau anak ini juga mengidap penyakit yang sama… Laboratorium masih menelitinya…"

"_What? How come—!_" seru Toki tampak kesal.

"_I don't know. And he is one of your fans~,_" jawab Faye. "Nee, Hito-kun?"

"Hai!" sahut Hitoshi tersenyum ceria.

Toki berlutut di depan Hitoshi—menyamakan tinggi badan mereka, sambil tersenyum ia bertanya kepada anak laki-laki di hadapannya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Hitoshi…" jawab Hitoshi sambil melirik ke arah Faye.

"Usiamu?" tanya Toki lagi.

"Enam tahun," jawab Hitoshi lagi sambil menunjukkan keenam jarinya.

Gadis itu membelai kepala Hitoshi, tetap tersenyum. "Okay, Hitoshi yang berumur enam tahun. Jadi kau ingin menemuiku? Kenapa?"

"Karena Toki onee-san adalah idolaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara nyanyian seperti milik Onee-san. Jernih seperti kicauan burung, lembut, dan merdu. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi suara milik Onee-san," jawab Hitoshi dengan wajah yang polos dan _oh-so-innocent_.

"So desu ka(benarkah begitu)?" kata Toki, "Arigato…" Ia lalu memeluk Hitoshi sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

Louis lalu bertanya, "Hito-chan, memang lagu apa yang pertama kali kau dengar dari lagu-lagunya Toki?" Ia lalu berpikir sambil menggumam, "Kalau usiamu enam tahun berarti sekitar album ketiganya Toki-chan…"

"Lagunya Toki onee-san yang pertama kali kudengar adalah 'Purpose'," jawab Hitoshi.

"_What!_" seru orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Yaa! Itu lagu sembilan tahun yang lalu! Bagaimana mungkin anak berusia enam tahun tahu lagu yang dirilis sembilan tahun yang lalu!" seru Yongso.

"Hito-chan, dari mana kau mendengar lagu itu?" tanya Totto.

"Dari Onii-san," jawab Hitoshi.

Tiba-tiba Toki pergi keluar membawa barang-barangnya. Sikapnya yang aneh itu membuat Hankyung mengejarnya. Di sisi lain Louis dan Totto mendesah keras.

"Kenapa Toki onee-san pergi?" tanya Hitoshi yang sekarang malah dipeluk oleh Tateha.

Tateha menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi… dia orang yang sibuk."

"Hito-chan, Kak Louis akan memberimu album terbaru Toki onee-san, jadi maafkan dia, ya?" tawar Louis malah membuat transaksi dengan anak kecil.

"Aku tidak marah… tapi Onii-san yang mengejar Toki onee-san itu pacarnya, ya?" tanya Hitoshi.

"Mwo! Dari mana anak kecil ini belajar kata 'pacar'?" seru Yongso.

"_Who knows~,_" jawab Cerberus sambil bersiul.

* * *

Toki berlari menuruni tangga dengan pandangan horror di wajahnya. Hankyung yang mengejarnya berhasil menyusulnya. Toki tampak sedih dan marah.

Hankyung menahan kedua tangan Toki yang mau kabur darinya. "Yaa, kenapa kau kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan…" perintah Toki menggeram. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali bilang padaku kalau lebih baik menceritakan kesusahanmu kepada orang lain dari pada memendamnya sendirian?" ujar Hankyung menatap mata Toki. Akan tetapi selanjutnya ia malah berdiri diam membeku hanya karena menatap mata gadis itu dan terhanyut.

"Baka…" ucap Toki lalu tersenyum, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, hari ini memang hari burukku…"

Hankyung kembali bisa bergerak lagi lalu Toki menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hankyung syok kembali diam membeku karena sebab yang berbeda. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya segala. Mereka berciuman di dalam tangga darurat, benar-benar tersembunyi.

* * *

**~N.O.S.~**

Keesokan harinya Toki sudah kembali normal lagi, malahan ceria. Mood-nya lebih baik dan tampak bersemangat. Ia datang ke studio bersama dengan dua bersaudari Song, Yongso dan Hyesun. Tahun ini Hyesun masuk menjadi trainee LME setelah ikut audisi khusus di musim panas kemarin.

Pagi ini geng studio 4 akan melakukan rekaman untuk Children's Care Campaign dan Valentine's Day. Yongso dipaksa oleh Toki untuk menyumbang suaranya, apalagi setelah kalah taruhan main kartu. Lagu yang untuk Children's Care Campaign hanya dirilis terbatas untuk di Jepang, Amerika Serikat, dan beberapa negara di Eropa dan Afrika. Sedangkan lagu untuk Valentine's Day hanya akan dirilis 100.000 keping. Masing-masing album akan ditulis nama para penyanyinya dan dimasukkan ke dalam satu grup bernama N.O.S.

Personilnya selain ketujuh member 7Oceans adalah Han Kihyun, Kim Jeonghoon, Song Yongso, Song Hyesun, Faye, DJ Totto, dan Louis. Louis akhirnya mau juga ikutan menyanyi setelah terus dipaksa, toh suaranya lebih baik dari pada kodok bangkong. Kalau Faye sih mau-mau saja karena ada Yongso juga.

Produser Kim Sang memasangkan beberapa pasangan suara duet. Yongso berpasangan dengan Faye karena suara mereka cocok dan membentuk harmoni yang indah. Kihyun dan Kim Jeonghoon dipasangkan karena sinkronisasi mereka melebihi yang dibayangkan, yah berkat hubungan mereka. Asuka dengan Hyesun tanpa alasan yang jelas, pasangan _childish adult_ dan _little brat_. Pasangan Naomi tentu saja kakaknya, Rusty—suara mereka sama-sama kuat dan membentuk harmoni unik dari dua bersaudara. Terakhir Toki dipasangkan dengan Cerberus, walaupun mereka selalu ribut akan tetapi ternyata mereka membentuk pasangan duet yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Selama menyanyikan lagu untuk Valentine's Day yang berjudul 'Love Is' Yongso selalu memikirkan Eunhyuk. Jadi ia menyanyi dengan perasaan penuh cinta dan kesukaran. Toki memilihkan bagian yang sedih karena ia tahu kalau sepupunya itu masih belum lepas dari rasa sedihnya. Mungkin memang membutuhkan banyak waktu.

N.O.S. atau Neutral of Soul mungkin akan menghancurkan hubungan di antara Yongso dan Eunhyuk dengan adanya Faye di dalamnya…

* * *

Panjang banget~! Author harap ini cukup untuk jatah 2-3 minggu karena next chapter masih ongoing penulisan. Karena author sibukbuk sama test akhir semester sampai Januari Author tidak yakin akan bisa update secepatnya atau tidak. Mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada banyak salah ketik nanti akan author edit setelah author mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak. Arigato...

Next Chapter Author akan bermain dengan pasangan lovey-dovey lagi.

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Kali ini mohon maafkan Author yang lagi gak niat buat nulis sama ngetik. Ini aja ngetik sampai gak tidur dua hari -_-

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Tak disangka dari satu orang loyal reader yg rajin kasih review sekarang jadi ada empat orang~!

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

**Author's Note for Reviewers**:

To: '**Nessie sarang siwon**', author sudah kirim jawaban di e-mail. Arigato ^^.

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat total 25 review, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	19. Maybe It Would Be Better

Nineteenth update~! Eighteenth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** Maybe It Would Be Better...**

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Toki menjemput Yongso di rumahnya dari pagi hari sekitar jam 6 pagi. Matahari sama sekali belum muncul dan terbit sepenuhnya karena masih musim dingin. Walaupun Yongso sempat kembali seperti semula, entah kenapa hari ini bukannya ceria dan bersemangat gadis itu malah kembali murung.

Walaupun kelima member Big Bang telah membantunya tapi ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian di kantor SM Entertainment waktu itu. Sudah beberapa kali Yongso melihat Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menghubunginya dari banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab yang tertampil di layar ponselnya, namun dengan sengaja Yongso tidak menjawabnya. Sehingga ia tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, semakin banyak waktu luang yang ada. Karena biasanya semua waktu luangnya itu ia habiskan berduaan bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Dalam waktu senggangnya ini ia hanya mengurung di dalam kamarnya sambil merenungi hubungannya yang mulai ia ragukan. Bahkan untuk makan pun ia sampai dipaksa oleh ibunya atau Toki. (Biasanya sih tanpa disuruh juga tancap aja jekk! Piring bersih mengkilap tanpa sisa…)

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sesuai dengan janjinya Toki minggu lalu, ia diajak oleh sepupunya itu ke resort ski. Sejak pagi Toki sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan bantu beres-beres keperluan menginap. Yup, Yongso sama sekali lupa untuk mengepak pakaiannya.

Yongso pun berpamitan kepada ibunya sebelum berangkat, "Eomma, aku pergi dulu ya…"

Chochun eomma yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putri sulungnya yang telah berubah 180 derajat belakangan ini—beliau hanya mengangguk sambil membelai kepala Yongso. "Geurae… Hati-hati, ya. Siyong-i, titip dan tolong jaga Yongso-ya, ya."

"Eomma~! Aku 'kan sudah besar, bisa jaga diri sendiri. Lagipula Toki itukan lebih muda dariku jadi seharusnya kebalikannya dong!" protes Yongso.

"Yaa, kau lebih tua dariku tapi lebih ceroboh pula dariku, bagaimana mungkin kau menjagaku sementara aku harus selalu menolongmu?" sindir Toki tersenyum sinis. "Eomeonim tenang saja. Aku akan mengikat Yongso agar dia tidak berkeliaran ke tempat yang aneh."

"Yaa!" protes Yongso lagi. Tapi Toki memaksa Yongso untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bye bye, Eomeonim~!" seru Toki.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan Toki sebagai _mad driver_. Yongso hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Tapi disetiri oleh Toki kadang bisa bikin mabuk, mungkin karena itu selama perjalanan Yongso diam saja.

Tiga sampai empat jam perjalanan begitu sunyi kecuali suara musik dan Toki yang dari tadi berbicara sendiri. Bukannya gila, tapi dia sedang teleponan menggunakan _handsfree_. Sepupunya itu berbicara dalam bahasa alien yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yongso. Dan tiba-tiba Toki marah-marah kepada siapapun di telepon tersebut. Yongso sampai kaget mendengarnya. Sepupunya itu jarang marah-marah ataupun bentak-bentak, biasanya 'kan segala kekesalannya dilampiaskan dengan hal lain. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Lalu Yongso pun kembali melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya Toki menghentikan laju mobilnya. Yongso pun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menoleh ke arah sepupunya.

"Toki-ah, apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Yongso dengan suara lemasnya.

Toki menoleh ke arah Yongso dan menjawab, "Hai. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

Yongso hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dan mereka pun turun dari mobil. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan resort ski yang besar dan megah.

Di dalam mereka langsung disambut oleh si jahil Louis. Pertamanya Louis mau peluk Toki akan tetapi gadis itu menghindar, akhirnya Yongso saja deh yang dapat pelukan dari Louis.

"_Hi, Yongso-chan~!_" sapa Louis sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Annyeong," balas Yongso. "Kenapa kita ada di resort ski?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Toki dan Louis _sweatdropped_. Bukankah Yongso sudah pernah diberitahu makanya dia merengek ingin ikut lalu Toki menawarkannya untuk jadi asisten Louis agar dia bisa ikut? Memang apa saja yang telah dilupakan oleh gadis itu hanya karena depresi dan patah hati?

"Yaa, Song berapa banyak buah kelapa yang membentur kepalamu hingga kau lupa tujuan kita datang kemari?" ucap Toki _sweatdropped_.

"Eh?" respon Yongso. (Yongso, Yongso… udah patah hati pake LOLA pula…)

Toki lalu menghela nafas, lelah dengan kelemotan Yongso yang dari tadi tidak mengerti-mengerti juga. "Kita kemari untuk syuting Lost Children. Dan kau bersedia menjadi asistennya Lou selama kita di sini," jelasnya.

"Geurae?" tanya Yongso. (dari tadi kagak konek…)

Akhirnya Toki makin kesal saja. "Lou, seret dia," perintahnya.

"Siap, Boss!" sahut Louis.

Lalu Louis pun menyeret Yongso dan bersama dengan Toki—mereka pergi ke ruangan yang sudah disewa untuk menjadi lokasi syuting film Lost Children. Di dalam sudah ada para kru film yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dan para pemainnya yang sedang sibuk didandani oleh para make up artis dan stylist. Tidak lama kemudian Toki menyusul para pemain yang lain untuk didandani. Di tempat lain Sutradara Hiroaki Ogata sibuk berdiskusi dengan Totto, Faye, dan Kihyun.

Yongso menyapa dan memberi salam kepada mereka didampingi oleh Louis. Hiroaki menyambut kedatangan Yongso dan benar-benar berterimakasih karena gadis itu mau datang. Sepertinya dia habis diancam oleh Kihyun dan Naomi, kalau Yongso tidak datang mereka tidak akan mau ikut syuting.

'_Dasar, apakah semua kru Lost Children seperti mereka?_' batin Yongso _sweatdropped_.

"Yongso eonni, kau terlihat pucat... Apakah eonni yakin bisa menjadi asistennya Louis?" tanya Kihyun khawatir.

Yongso hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Mm, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi asistennya Louis sih mudah!"

Sebenarnya Kihyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yongso namun ia tidak mau membahasnya karena takut suasananya berubah, apalagi Yongso itu termasuk orang sensitif.

"Yongso-chan, ikut aku ke bagian audio," ajak Louis.

"Baik, kapten~," sahut Yongso sengaja memaksakan diri untuk ceria.

Sang asisten sutradara berseru, "Para pemain untuk scene 50 tolongbersiap-siap!"

"Sudah mau dimulai rupanya..." ucap Yongso sambil melihat para pemeran bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing dan mendengarkan penjelasan sutradara. Ia melihat Toki melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan ia balas melambaikan tangannya juga.

Selama syuting berlanjut mood Yongso mulai naik lagi dan membaik karena terhibur dengan akting para pemain. Sebenarnya Yongso adalah salah satu penggemar film Lost Children, bahkan ia sudah menyelesaikan tujuh jilid buku novel seri Lost Children versi bahasa Inggris. Saat melihat syuting ia seperti melihat dunia yang berbeda dan melupakan masalahnya.

Ketika syuting adegan tersebut selesai hanya dengan sekali take dan mereka bersiap untuk adegan berikutnya Toki menghampiri Louis. Gadis itu berbicara beberapa patah kata dengan Louis dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Toki-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yongso penasaran melihat sepupunya telah memakai mantel.

"Aku mau ke lokasi syuting drama..." jawab Toki.

"Drama? Drama apa?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Kgotboda Namja," jawab Toki. "Lou, keep your eyes on her. I'll be back in three hours if I'm lucky enough..."

"Yes, Ma'm~," sahut Louis dengan lagak hormat segala.

"Toki-ah, kau sangat berlebihan, kau tenang aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Yongso ingin protes dengan sikap _protective_ sepupunya itu.

"Baguslah, telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa," kata Toki sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yongso dan Louis berdua. (Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Louis sama sekali nggak tertarik sama cewek...)

Louis menyalakan laptopnya sambil berkata, "Nah! Yongso-chan, karena selama filming trip ini kau menjadi asistenku, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal. Apakah kau siap?"

"Tentu saja~!" jawab Yongso senang.

"_Good girl. Now, go back to work~!_" seru Louis.

Dua hari syuting di resort ski membuat perasaan Yongso sudah mulai membaik, sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya itu. Berjam-jam ia habiskan waktunya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Untuk sementara ini ia kembali menjadi Yongso yang biasanya, yang selalu tertawa. Dan ini semua berkat usaha para sahabatnya yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat ia membutuhkan mereka.

Kali ini mereka sedang bersiap mengambil adegan action di arena ski di lereng gunung Taman Nasional Gunung Deokyusan. Adegan yang berbahaya dan menurut Yongso sih membuat sport jantung. Memang sudah tersedia _stuntman_ tapi anak-anak pemain Lost Children itu ingin melakukannya sendiri. Mereka memang nekat cari mati akan tetapi mengagumkan. Karena itu para pemain Lost Children pada kaya-kaya karena bagian stuntman pun untuk mereka. Kerja keras memang menghasilkan buah yang manis.

Yongso merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka walau sebenarnya tidak perlu karena para aktor dan aktris yang telah dipilih oleh Hiroaki adalah orang-orang aneh dan tidak waras semua tapi berkemampuan hebat. Apalagi ternyata arena skinya penuh karena ada drama lain yang sedang syuting di waktu yang sama. Walaupun beresiko tapi syuting tetap berlanjut karena waktunya benar-benar mepet. Kata Toki sih drama penghuni lain arena ski ini adalah drama yang sedang ditangani juga oleh gadis itu sebagai produser dan salah satu pemeran figuran.

"Kgotboda Namja?" tanya Yongso bingung. Dia jarang nonton drama jadinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Itu lho, kalau di Jepang disebutnya Hana Yori Dango, sedangkan di Taiwan disebutnya..." jelas Kihyun sebelum diinterupsi oleh Toki.

"Meteor Garden~," sela Toki lalu tersenyum nyengir. Ia tahu kalau sepupunya itu penggemar _manga_ Hana Yori Dango beserta drama-dramanya.

"Mworago? Yaa, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?" seru Yongso sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Toki.

"Mukyaaa~!" jerit Toki merasa pusing. Rasanya seperti naik kapal perompak. "Arasseo, arasseo, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan cast F4..."

"_Yes~!_" seru Yongso senang.

"Ternyata Yongso eonni penggemar F4 ya..." ujar Kihyun sweatdropped.

Tapi kemudian Toki menyela kesenangan Yongso, "Yongso-ya, memang kau sudah tahu pemeran F4 Korea?".

"Belum," jawab Yongso singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Yongso—Toki menghela nafas panjang. "Dua orang di antaranya saaaangat kamu kenal dengan baik."

"Nugu?" tanya Yongso penasaran.

"Kim Hyunjoong dan Kim Joon~," jawab Toki sambil menunggu reaksinya Yongso. 1... 2... 3...

"MWO! MEREKA JADI F4!" seru Yongso tidak percaya. "Lalu sisanya?"

"Lee Minho dan Kim Bum," jawab Toki lagi lalu memperlihatkan naskah drama Boys Over Flowers agar Yongso tidak banyak bertanya lagi, "Pelajari pemerannya barulah aku akan membawamu untuk menemui mereka."

"Toki, berikutnya giliranmu~!" seru Hiroaki.

"_Okay, I'm coming~!_" sahut Toki sambil pergi membawa papan _snowboard_-nya.

Setelah Toki pergi untuk melakukan giliran syuting adegan berbahaya bagiannya, Yongso ditemani oleh Kihyun yang menceritakan beberapa hal tentang drama Korea yang sedang digemari itu. Yongso masih tidak percaya kalau Kim Hyunjoong memerankan Yoon Jihoo atau Hanazawa Rui yang cool. Tapi pada akhirnya Yongso bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Dan begitu Toki selesai syuting adegan berbahaya bagiannya dalam sekali take, ia mengajak Yongso ke tempat syuting BOF yang ada di beberapa ratus meter di bawah lokasi mereka. Kihyun juga ikutan karena ingin melihat juniornya, Lee Minho dengan rambut keriting. Tetap memakai papan snowboard-nya Toki meluncur turun sambil melakukan trik seperti seorang profesional. Yongso dan Kihyun juga memakai papan ski untuk berski ke bawah dengna jagonya melewati arena pro.

Ketika sampai di lokasi tujuan Toki melihat gerombolan F4 di dekat jalur ski-snowboarding-nya. Di belakang Yongso melihat kalau sepupunya itu siap dalam posisi untuk mengerem. Yang paling tidak disangka-sangka Toki mengerem dan papan snowboar-nya menyerut salju yang lalu berhamburan menyemprot ke arah empat orang anggota F4 Korea itu. Bayangkan wajah mereka yang mengambek lalu mengamuk kepada Toki yang hanya tersenyum nyengir dan memasang wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin. Yongso tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut sampai hampir lupa mengerem dan menabrak pohon.

"Yaa! Kau ada dendam apa dengan kami sih?" kata Kim Joon sambil menilik kepala Toki dari belakang seperti Crayon Shinchan ditilik oleh Mamanya.

"Gyaboooo~!" jerit Toki tapi malah merasa keenakan karena seperti sedang dipijat kepalanya.

"Oh, ada Yongso-ya dan Kihyunnie juga!" seru Kim Hyunjoong senang melihat dua orang cewek yang dikenalnya selain Toki yang telah menyemprotnya dengan serutan salju. "Kalian mau melihat syuting kami?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku ingin melihat aktingmu sebagai cowok cool yang kalem dan tenang," jawab Yongso bermaksud untuk menggoda Hyunjoong.

"Yay~! Kehancuran Hyunjoong-i~!" seru Toki ceria walaupun masih dicekik oleh Kim Joon. "I, ittai!" jerit Toki ketika cekikan dan tilikan Kim Joon semakin kuat.

Koo Hyesun dan Kim Soeun yang dari tadi penasaran dengan yang dilakukan oleh para aktor F4 itu memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perbincangan itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'bullying' terhadap Kim Hyunjoong.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Koo Hyesun. "Toki-ssi, kau sudah selelsai syuting film Los t Children?"

"_Just half part~,_" jawab Toki. "Nee, nee~, aku ingin mengenalkan dua orang ini kepada kalian. _Joonie-ah, Joongie-ah, step back._"

"Mereka?" tanya Kim Soeun.

"Dari tadi Toki-ssi belum mengenalkan mereka," kata Kim Bum ikut-ikutan.

Dengan cengiran _trademark_ soulmate-nya, si Louis—Toki memperkenalkan kedua orang yang dari tadi menyindir Hyunjoong, "Di sebelah kiriku ini Han Kihyun, dia salah satu pemain Lost Children. Dan di sebelah kananku adalah sepupu kesayanganku yang 'cute', Song Yongso."

"Kalian cukup memanggil mereka babo nomor satu dan babo nomor dua," tambah Hyunjoong yang lalu malah disiksa oleh kedua cewek itu. "Aw, aw, ampun!"

"Kau yang lebih pantas disebut babo!" seru Kihyun.

"Yongso-ya, kenalkan mereka juga pemeran drama ini. Eonni cantik ini Koo Hyesun. Dongsaeng manis ini Kim Soeun. Si iting-keriting ini Lee Minho—yaa! Jangan tarik-tarik pengamannya!" bentak Toki yang sepatu skinya mau dilepas oleh Lee Minho dan Kim Joon, "dan terakhir si senyum manis killer smile yang masih kalah dengan punyaku ini Kim Sangbum a.k.a. Kim Bum, tenang saja dia lebih muda darimu.:"

"Sunbae, sepertinya kau ada dendam padaku..." dumel Kim Bum.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Koo Hyesun-ssi yang berperan jadi heroine?" tanya Yongso. "Lalu Lee Minho-ssi yang berperan jadi hero?"

"_Yeah. Well, what do you think?_" tanya Toki.

"_It's... incredible! Fabulous, lovely, and fantastic~!_" seru Yongso, "_they are matching so well_."

Kedelapan orang itu _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakarnya Yongso. Lalu gadis itu malah putar-putar dengan Kihyun dan Hyunjoong sepoerti anak kecil(anak TK... -_-). Ketika Toki mau bergabung dengan lingkaran anak-anak taman kanalk-kanak tersebut, Koo Hyesun menahannya dengan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Yaa, apakah kau tahu kalau besok resor ini akan kedatangan satu grup rombongan artis lagi?"

"Molla... kau dengar dari mana?" tanya Toki.

"Oh, kami dengar dari sutradara kalau SM Town liburan kemari," jawab Koo Hyesun.

"Jeongmaliya?" balas Toki tidak percaya. "_Must be better if they are not coming too,_" gumamnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kim Joon.

"_Hm? No one,_" jawab Toki sambil tersenyum manis tapi Kim Joon malah merinding melihatnya. Lalu ia berseru, "Yaa, Song Yongso—Han Kihyun! Waktunya kembali!"

"Eh? Padahal aku masih mau main dengan Hyunjoong~," rengek Yongso.

"Kau masih bisa main lagi dengannya nanti malam. Iyakan, Hyunjoong-i?"

"Aa, nanti aku akan datang ke tempat kalian," sahut Kim Hyunjoong.

Setelah Yongso dan Kihyun memakai papan skinya kembali dengan sengaja Toki mendorong mereka hingga meluncur ke bawah(anak baik jangan ditiru ya!). Yongso menjerit keras, merutuki nama Toki hingga sampai ke bawah. Pasti Yongso akan marah-marah kepada Toki nanti.

"YAA! Toki-jenjang(brengsek)!"

Lee Minho yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Toki dan Koo Hyesun akhirnya berbicara ketika Toki sudah pergi meluncur ke bawah sambil tertawa seperti maniak, " Noona, bukankah grup SM akan datang hari ini?"

"Ah! Benar, aku sama sekali lupa kalau hari sudah berganti!" seru Koo Hyesun, "semoga Toki tidak mengamuk nanti..."

* * *

Para kru dan para pemeran Lost Children sedang break untuk makan malam dan telah kembali ke gedung resort. Seksi konsumsi telah menyiapkan makan malam. Kali ini mereka semua sedang berbincang-bincang ringan sambil menikmati makan malam yang telah disediakan. Setelah makan malam mereka akan melanjutkan syuting sampai tengah malam.

Di tengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba Yongso meringis, "Aduh, duh..."

Otomatis semua yang ada di sana pun langsung menatap ke arah Yongso dengan tatapan khawatir. Yongso jadi merasa gugup dengan semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yongso-chan?" tanya Faye yang duduk di samping Yongso dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin ke toilet saja hehehehe..." jawab Yongso sambil terkekeh.

"Gyaboo~, aku kira ada apa..." ucap Toki merasa lega setelah lepas dari ketegangan insting medisnya.

"Hehehe... aku ke toilet dulu sebentar ya..." pamit Yongso. (ke toilet doang ngapain pake pamit segala?)

"Kau mau aku temani?" tawar Faye. Semenjak ia tahu kalau Yongso ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk, ia langsung berubah menjadi lebih _protective_ terhadap Yongso.

Gadus yang ditawari pun tersebut lembut ke arah Faye dan menjawabnya, "Tidak usah, Faye-ssi. Aku sendiri saja..." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

Yongso berjalan sendirian menuju toilet yang terdapat di dalam gedung resort itu. Setelah beres Yongso langsung berjalan kembali ke tempat para pemain dan kru Lost Children berada dan berkumpul. Namun di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat perasaannya kembali tidak enak seperti dua hari yang lalu. Ya, dirinya bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang dengan tega mengkhianati dirinya.

Hatinya terasa perih, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang teramat dalam pada dadanya bila melihat orang itu. Ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ternyata Eunhyuk balas menatap Yongso dengan mata terbelalak, karena sepertinya dia pun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yongso di sini. Dengan segera Yongso memutarbalikan arah jalannya agar ia tida harus berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun sayangnya Yongso terlalu telat untuk kabur sekarang karena dengan secepat kilat Eunhyuk telah mengejarnya dan menyeretnya, mencari tempat yang kosong dan sepi agar mereka dapat dengan leluasa membicarakan masalah mereka tanpa harus dilihati oleh banyak orang.

"Lepaskan..." perintah Yongso sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Eunhyuk di lengannya. Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan perintah Yongso.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun menemukan sebuah tempat yang aman. Lalu Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh mungil Yongso ke dinding. Yongso hanya diam tanpa mau melihat ke arah mukanya Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu selama ini tidak menjawab telepon ataupun membalas sms dariku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan yang dalam dan penuh emosi.

Namun Yongso hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar mencuekkan pemuda tersebut.

"Jawab akuu, Song Yongso!" bentak Eunhyuk sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Lalu Yongso tersenyum sinis dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata cokelatnya yang disipitkan. "Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku tidak mau berhadapan denganmu," ucap Yongso dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Dengar, kalau kau marah gara-gara aku melupakan ulangtahunmu, aku minta maaf akan hal itu. Aku benar-benar lupa," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mudah sekali kau meminta maaf kepadaku," kata Yongso, "Kau kira hanya itu masalahnya, Lee Hyukjae?" Eunhyuk meringis ketika mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada sinis dan ia tetap terdiam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Yongso. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyoyeon waktu itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mworago? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau tetap tidak mengakuinya walaupun sudah tertangkap basah olehku?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya. Lalu gadis itu tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah Hyukjae-ssi, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya," ujarnya pelan. Lalu ia hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk, namun usahanya gagal karena Eunhyuk menariknya kembali.

"Yongso, aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih dalam garis emosinya.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyoyeon waktu itu? Jawab aku!" bentak Yongso sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Dia hanyalah yo-dongsaeng-ku(hoobae) pada saat trainee dulu. Kami hanya berteman, Yongso-ah," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Geotjimal!" teriak Yongso lagi. (I'm so sorry but I love you da geotjimal~)

"Percayalah padaku, Yongso-ah," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang telah putus asa. (Percayalah, itu aku~ -author ditimpuk pake sandal gara-gara suaranya bikin bangun para tetangga-)

Yongso pun hanya bisa menangis. Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian tersebut ia sangat sulit untuk mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin sekali mempercayaimu, Oppa. Tapi maaf sekali, hati kecilku berkata lain dan kau tahu kalau aku sangat mempercayai hati kecilku," ujar Yongso, kali ini suaranya sudah melembut.

Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa memandangi Yongso dengan tatapan nanar. Kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan beberapa tetes telah jatuh mengalir di sela-sela pipinya. Karena ia merasa sakit melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis akibat perbuatan bodohnya.

"Oppa... aku rasa aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini," gumam Yongso dengan kepala tertunduk dan matanya fokus pada kakinya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yongso?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup, ia takut kalau ia akan mendengar kata yang paling tidak ia ingin dengar dari mulut gadis itu. Yaitu PERPISAHAN. (BGM: Beethoven Virus xD)

Yongso pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Eunhyuk. "Oppa, setelah kupikirkan lagi, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita berpisah dahulu," ujar Yongso.

"K, kenapa kau bicara begitu, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

"Sebaiknya kita pikirkan lagi tentang hubungan ini. Mungkin kita harus intropeksi diri kita masing-masing sebelum kita bisa melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih dari sekarang. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti bila masing-masing dari kita sudah merasa yakin akan apa yang kita inginkan dan hal yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, mungkin kita dapat bertemu kembali," ucap Yongso sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"A-apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk masih tertegun.

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, Oppa. Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain," jawab Yongso. "Maafkan aku, Hyukjae-ssi," bisiknya pelan. Lalu Yongso memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik," bisiknya lagi.

Lalu Yongso pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata perpisahan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas hingga ia merasa kalau kakinya tidak dapat menopang berat badannya sendiri dan beban hatinya sehingga membuat ia jatuh dan terduduk di atas lantai. Ia tidak rela kalau gadis itu harus meninggalkannya, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu. Air mata Eunhyuk pun turun mengalir di pipinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

* * *

Ketika Yongso kembali ke tempat teman-temannya. Toki segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Hanya dengan menatap mata Yongso—Toki langsung tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Toki langsung memeluk Yongso.

"Daijoubu(tidak apa-apa)?" tanya Toki berbisik.

"Mm," jawab Yongso sambil mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, setelah ini kita kembali ke kamar dan kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku," uajr Toki memberikan jaketnya kepada Yongso. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Sutradara Ogata.

Setelah Toki selesai berbicara dengan Hiroaki—ia dan Yongso segera kembali ke kamar mereka. Toki memberikan segelas air putih untuk Yongso yang langsung diminum oleh gadis lesu itu. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"_Now, tell me in detail,_" perintah Toki dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

Yongso melirik ke arah mata sepupunya tapi balik lagi melihat ke arah lantai. Mau tidak mau ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Toki. Apalagi dengan tatapan menekan seperti itu dari sepupunya. Sepupunya yang serba cuek itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela sekalipun.

Ketika Yongso sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya barulah Toki berbicara, "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Dari tadi kau menahannya bukan?" katanya.

Tanpa disadari air mata Yongso mengalir dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Hiks, ini yang terbaik..." ucapnya di sela isak tangis.

"Yongso, just... don't lie to yourself. If you're lying, it will be harder to make these work. Just be honest and let your mind think with your heart..."

Setelah itu Yongso tertidur karena kelelahan setelah menangis, mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya. Di sisi lain Toki masih terbangun dan sedang memikirkan apakah dirinya harus menemui Eunhyuk atau tidak. Kadang-kadang Eunhyuk terlalu lamban untuk menyadari apa yang dimaksud. Apakah ia harus menjelaskannya? Sepertinya tidak perlu, biarlah Eunhyuk lebih menderita sedikit lagi. (Kau sadis Toki-chan...)

* * *

Tidak terasa hari liburan SM Town sudah berakhir. Eunyuk sama sekali tidak menikmati liburannya dan terus-terusan bersedih. Rekan-rekannya merasa cemas dan khawatir karena Eunhyuk tidak mau cerita apapun kepada mereka.

Selama di resort ski kadang-kadang ia akan melihat Yongso yang tersenyum ceria bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin lebih baik begini, Yongso akan lebih bahagia bila gadis itu tidak bersamanya. Keberadaannya hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu.

Tapi apapun alasannya Eunhyuk masih belum menyadari resiko melepaskan Yongso begitu. Walaupun ia masih mencintai gadis itu, tapi dengan bebasnya Yongso hanya akan mengundang hewan-hewan kelaparan yang mengincar gadis itu. Salah satunya hewan gila dari penulis dan pemain Lost Children, Faye.

* * *

Kembali pendek banget~! Bagian ini dibagi jadi dua bagian, chapter berikutnya masih ditulis dan bakal agak terhambat karena liburan ini author tidak selalu berada di rumah. Chapter yang ini saja beruntung, ayahnya author lagi pulang bawa laptop (-_-) Author miskin banget sih, laptop gak punya padahal saudara-saudaranya author pada punya (-_-) kalo bukan laptop hapenya pada BB kebanyakan atau nggak yg android (-_-) kakak sama adik author juga punya, tapi cuma author yg gak punya huhuhu sedih banget ya (T-T). Mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada banyak salah ketik nanti akan author edit setelah author mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak. Arigato...

Next Chapter Author akan bermain dengan pasangan lovey-dovey lagi.

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Tak disangka dari satu orang loyal reader yg rajin kasih review sekarang jadi ada tujuh orang~!

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

**Merry Christmas (buat yg merayakannya) and Happy New Year 2011~! Semoga tahun yang baru ini bisa menjadi lebih baik dan menyenangkan. (Dan semoga author bisa beli laptop, hape sih biarin jebot... yg penting bisa buat telepon, SMS, e-mail, mp3/mp4, dan bisa buat online) Amin! God bless you my reviewers~!**

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dan mau dijawab jangan lupa tinggalin alamat e-mail kalian atau langsung aja ke Facebook, Twitter, atau alamat e-mail author. Facebook sama Twitter sih cuma dibuka dua kali sehari di hape, palingan e-mail yang tiap jam update terus. (-_-~)

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat total 35 review, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	20. Fist Met Fist, Kiddie Acts

Twentieth update~! Nineteenth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 19:**** Fist Met with Fist. Kiddie Acts.**

Sepulang dari resort ski Yongso jadi sering melamun. Setelah diantarkan pulang oleh Faye, Yongso langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Chochun eomma kembali dibuat khawatir oleh putri sulungnya itu. Hyesun pun juga khawatir dan bingung, tidak biasanya ia melihat wajah murung kakaknya yang selalu temperamen dan emosional.

Di dalam kamarnya, Yongso merapikan segala barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk ke dalam kotak hartanya. Ia simpan kotak tersebut di bawah tempat tidurnya dan ditutupi dengan kain putih(kafan?). Setelah itu ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Pergi ke tempat ia biasa melepaskan stress.

* * *

Di gedung kantor LME, Song Hyesun diam-diam menyelinap ke lantai 4 untuk mencari kakak sepupunya. Hyesun ingin menanyakan penyebab kakaknya jadi murung dan lesu seperti tadi di rumah. Ia tahu kalau Toki atau Faye pasti akan berada dan berkeliaran di kantor LME.

Benar saja Toki ada di sana sedang berceramah panjang lebar kepada ketigabelas member Super Junior yang hari ini datang untuk membuat dan menulis lagu baru.

"Siyong eonni," panggil Hyesun setelah mengetuk pintu studio tiga kali.

Toki menoleh dan langsung memicingkan matanya begitu melihat Hyesun. "_What are you doing here, Hyesun? Don't you have training schedule today?_" tanyanya sambil mendesis seperti ular.

"_Yeah, I do. _Tidak, tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!" seru Hyesun. "Aku penasaran…"

"Penasaran?" tanya Louis sambil mengangkat sebelah alis hitamnya.

"Kenapa sikap Yongso eonni tiba-tiba jadi berubah drastis… Siyong eonni pasti tahu penyebabnya 'kan?" lanjut gadis kecil itu.

Toki hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab, "_I don't really know. It's an adult problem and I'm still in my nineteen. It's not children's business._"

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Hyesun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Toki berdering dengan nada deringnya yang aneh seperti biasa. Cepat-cepat Toki menjawab telepon tersebut.

"_Yeobseyo? Siyong-i?_" kata orang di seberang.

Toki barulah melihat ke layar ponselnya dan membaca tulisan 'Chochun-baachan'. "Ah, eomeonim. Ada apa?" sahut Toki.

"_Siyong-i… Yongso, Yongso… dia menghilang…_" kata Chochun eomma. "_Ketika eomeoni masuk ke kamarnya, Yongso sudah tidak ada… Seakan-akan dia memang berniat kabur dari rumah…_"

Begitu telepon tersebut berakhir ekspresi muka Toki berubah dari tanpa ekpresi menjadi geram. Ia segera keluar dari studio mencdari-cari Faye dari pagar balkon. Ketika ia melihat pemuda yang identik dengannya itu tanpa membuang-buang waktu Toki berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Faye! Yongso-chan menghilang! Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriak gadis itu.

Pemuda itu mendengarnya dan langsung bergerak sendiri dan pergi mencari 'little crush'-nya, Yongso tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Toki. Toki juga pergi setelah mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, dan ponsel hitamnya yang khusus buat kerja. Louis dan Totto tampak bingung dan juga panik. Hyesun yang mendengar teriakan Toki tadi langsung merasa lemas, walaupun sedikit tapi ia masih bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang yang dikatakan oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Eonni menghilang…" jawab Hyesun dengan suara pelan.

"MWO!" seru ketigabelas member Super Junior terkejut.

"Eunhyuk oppa, tidakkah Oppa thau sesuatu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Hyesun curiga, "Apakah Oppa sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Yongso eonni?" Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Eunhyuk tertegun, terutama pada kalimat terakhir, "kau sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami… kalau kau berani menyakitinya aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Eunhyuk merasa tergerak. Dan tanpa memperdulikanm seruan dari teman-temannya ia pergi untuk mencari gadis yang selalu ada di hatinya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari rumah Yongso pun langsung memanggil taksi. Ia menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan ditemukan oleh siapapun. Yongso memilih untuk duduk di taman dimana dahulu ia pernah janjian dengan Eunhyuk dan menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu hingga ia kehujanan. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu baru datang ketika ia benar-benar sudah basah kuyup.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun Yongso tetap duduk di bangku itu sambil menatap kosong ke arah kakinya. Entah mengapa air matanya sudah tidak keluar kembali, mungkin air matanya sudah habis karena selama beberapa hari ini ia hanya terus-menerus menangis. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar ia tidak diganggu orang lain, ia benar-benar ingin sendirian hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide pun muncul di otaknya. Ia ingin melupakan semua kejadian ini, ia ingin tenang. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut. Ia akan mencoba hal lain dari pada terus-terusan suntuk seperti ini.

* * *

Yongso memasuki club house yang biasa ia datangi. Seperti biasa ia langsung menghampiri bar club ini. Sang Master pun ada di sana siap melayani pelanggan setia.

"Pesan campuran antara Calvados dan Spirit Whisky, rasionya tiga banding dua," kata Yongso tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik," jawab Bartender tersebut membuat pesanan yang diminta. Lalu bartender itu menyajikan segelas penuh minuman beralkohol berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Dengan sekali tenggak, minuman itu langsung habis, namun rasanya aneh sekali, biasanya sekali saja Yongso minum ia sudah mulai merasa sakit. Akan tetapi kali ini berbeda, Yongso sama seklai tidak merasa pusing atau apapun. Mungkin rasa pusing ini sudah dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hati.

"Aku minta satu gelas lagi," ucap Yongso.

"Yongso-ssi, sudah dua minggu ini kau terus-terusan minum seperti ini. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," kata Master.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kesehatanku, lagipula aku sudah sakit jadi buat apa aku jaga kesehatanku?" sahut Yongso sama sekali tidak berhenti minum dan terus menambah hingga habis dan Master tidak mau memberikannya minuman lagi. Lalu ia pun turun ke dance floor.

Tanpa Yongso sadari, Bartender tadi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan tombol dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseyo, Toki-ssi?"

* * *

"Aa, aku akan segera ke sana. _Thanks, Master,_" kata Toki yang ditelepon oleh Bartender club.

"_Well?_" tanya Totto tidak sabaran. Ia dan Louis pun juga ikut mencari Yongso.

"_It's okay, for now…_" jawab Toki.

Totto, Louis, dan Faye menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar kalau Yongso baik-baik sja. Toki bilang dia akan menjemput Yongso tapi Faye memaksa kalau dia yang akan menjemputnya. Akan tetapi Toki memiliki firasat buruk, sehingga ia pun pergi menyusul Faye ke club house.

* * *

Sementara itu Eunhyuk sudah tahu dimana Yongso berada. Terakhir kali Yongso berada di club, dan ternyata tebakannya memang benar. Ia melihat Yongso berjlan dengan linglung lalu menari dengan para pria yang tak dikenal di atas dance floor. Lalu tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia sudah menarik Yongso keluar dari dance floor.

* * *

Dengan tidak sabar Faye menerobos masuk ke dalam club house tersebut. Mata azurenya mencari-cari keberadaan Yongso di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang sedang menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh Sang DJ. Tiba-tiba matanya pun menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada di dance floor.

Faye hendak menghampiri Yongso yang sedang menari dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Namun sebelum ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat gadis itu telah ditarik dengan kasar oleh seorang pria. Dan tiba-tiba saja Faye merasakan darahnya naik karena marah melihat gadis itu ditarik oleh pria tersebut.

* * *

"Neo michyeosseo?" Bentak Eunhyuk sambil marah.

Yongso yang tadinya sedang berdansa di atas dance floor langsung kaget begitu ditarik oleh seseorang dengan kasar. Yongso pun langsung menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk dengan keras. Pemuda itu langsung menatap Yongso.

"Lepaskan aku," perintah Yongso dengan suara pelan.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini setiap hari? Setiap hari kau terus minum-minum! Apakah kau mau sakit!" bentak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku seperti ini gara-gara kau! Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit! Aku kemari karena ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitku akan perbuatanmu!" teriak Yongso sambil menangis.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya, Song Yongso," balas Eunhyuk. "Ayo, aku antarkan kau pulang," sambungnya sambil menarik tangan Yongso lagi.

Namun Yongso lagi-lagi menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk. "Tidak! Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan kau pedulikan diriku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Yongso dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Eunhyuk tetap bersikukuh. (Ini dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala yeee...)

Akan tetapi ketika Yongso hendak ditarik kembali, gadis itu telah ditarik ke belakang dan berbenturan dengan badan Faye yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Dan...

BUAKKK! Sebuah tinju melayang tepat di pipi Eunhyuk hingga membuat pemuda itu terdorong dan terjeblak ke belakang. Yongso pun menjerit kaget karena melihat kejadian tersebut. (Gyaaa! Peliharaan author!)

"Berhentilah mengganggu Yongso!" seru Faye dengan emosi pada setiap kata-katanya.

Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di tempatnya pun langsung bangkit dan melayangkan tinjuan balasan ke wajah Faye.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya berhenti mencampuri urusanku!" seru Eunhyuk tidak kalah galaknya.

Lalu kedua pemuda tersebut berkelahi dan menjadi bertambah parah. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dan menghentikan perkelahian.

"Geuman hae! Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" seru Yongso kesal. Eunhyuk dan Faye berhenti saling tinju dan menoleh ke arah Yongso. "Faye-ssi, berdirilah. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang," kata Yongso lagi.

"Yongso-ah..." gumam Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Faye pun berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo, Yongso-chan kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya sambil merangkul tubuh Yongso dan membuat Eunhyuk kembali menjadi panas.

Setelah Yongso dan Faye pergi, Eunhyuk dihampiri oleh Toki yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja. Ekspresi muka gadis itu terlihat khawatir. Ia membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Kamsahabnida..." ucap Eunhyuk dengan muka lebam dan memar.

"Aku tahu kau tidak berniat menyakitinya..." kata Toki tiba-tiba sambil mengoprek-oprek tas pinggangnya mencari sesuatu.

"Eh?" respon Eunhyuk agak terkejut.

"Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat matamu. Kau terlalu menyayanginya untuk bisa menyakitinya..." jelas Toki lalu memberikan sebuah obat salep. "Tidak akan terlalu buruk kalau kau menunggu untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Toki mendesah, "Bukankah Yongso sudah pernah mengatakannya? Kalian harus memikirkan tentang hubungan kalian lagi... Kalian berdua bukan anak kecil yang masih dalam masanya cinta monyet. Lagipula keluarga kami begitu serius menanggapi sebuah hubungan... Mungkin Yongso juga takut kau diapa-apakan oleh Jeungjobu karena tidak serius."

* * *

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Song, Yongso langsung keluar dari mobil Faye tanpa berpamitan lagi dengan pemuda itu. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Chochun eomma yang pada saat itu sedang berada di ruang tamu sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Yongso yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata kepada ibunya Yongso langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Faye-ssi?" tanya Chochun eomma kepada Faye yang masuk setelah Yongso. "Dan kenapa mukamu babak belur begitu?" tanya beliau lagi sambil menyentuh wajah tampan Faye yang memar-memar dan lebam sana-sini.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya saja kejadian kemarin terulang," jawab Faye pelan.

"Kejadian kemarin?" tanya Chochun eomma bingung.

Tiga jam setelah Yongso sampai rumah, Toki datang membawa kawat tipis dan catatan panduan dari Louis 'Cara Membuka Kunci dengan Kawat'. Ia bermaksud untuk mendobrak masuk kamar Yongso yang terkunci.

"Yongso-ah... Bukalah pintunya," ujar Toki sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tangan kanannya di pintu kayu kamar Yongso sementara tangan kirinya mengutak-atik kunci pintu. Namun sayang tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"YAA~ YONGSO! Jangan seperti ini... Buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!" ancam Toki.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Satu..."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Dua..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Ti..." Toki bersiap-siap untuk menendang pintu malang tersebut.

CKLEK. Akhirnya kunci pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Toki langsung masuk setelah merusak kunci kamar Yongso setelah gadis itu membukanya. Toki melihat Yongso sedang duduk di atas sofa yang berada di dekat jendela kaca kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Emosi Toki yang tadinya akan meledak, sekarang menjadi hilang entah kemana begitu melihat keadaan sepupu kesayangannya yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

"Yongso..." panggil Toki sambil menghampiri Yongso yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia pun duduk di sebelah Yongso.

"Toki..." panggil Yongso dengan suara paraunya.

"Hai?" sahut Toki kebiasaan menyahut dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Mengapa pria yang sangat aku cintai harus mengkhianatiku?" tanya Yongso, "mengapa harus aku yang merasakan rasa sakit ini?" Sepupunya sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Padahal kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya," lanjut gadis itu dengan suara melamunnya, "apakah aku salah untuk mempercayainya?"

Toki memandang ke arah Yongso. "Kau tahu, Yongso-chan? Kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Eunhyuk. Sementara di luar sana beratus-ratus, bahkan beribu-ribu orang sangat untuk menjadi pacarnya Eunhyuk," ujar Toki dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tapi kenapa kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dia tetap mengkhianatiku?" tanya Yongso kembali. Air matanya pun sudah mulai keluar lagi. "Apakah setiap pria memang selalu seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Yongso... tidak semua pria seperti itu. Mungkin semua ini merupakan sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Kau tidak boleh egois, kau harus mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari dia dulu. Kau juga harus bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengannya," jawab Toki sambil membelai rambut Yongso.

"Tapi hatiku masih terlalu sakit untuk bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku terlanjur sakit melihat kejadian itu. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, Toki?" tanya Yongso lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya ke lututnya. Menangis.

Toki memandang Yongso dengan tatapan prihatin. Lalu ia pun merengkuh Yongso dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Toki?" tanya Yongso sambil menangis. Namun Toki tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memeluknya sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian pada awal bulan Maret di LME studio lantai 4 yang biasanya sepi tanpa keributan dari member 7Oceans kali ini lebih parah lagi dengan adanya ketigabelas member Super Junior. Dua hari lagi Super Junior akan comeback dengan album ketiga mereka, Sorry Sorry. Cerberus dan Toki harus mengecek persiapan tiga belas orang itu sebelum mereka benar-benar naik ke atas panggung. Sekalian Louis membuat remix single utama mereka dengan judul yang sama. Rasa tegang memang menyelimuti mereka tapi kebanyolan Naomi, Rusty, dan Asuka menghilangkannya.

Toki agak merasa resah dan khawatir karena Eunhyuk yang seharusnya menjadi front dancer kurang konsentrasi. Apalagi dari tadi Naomi memelototi Eunhyuk. Kabar kalau Eunhyuk dan Yongso sudah putus sudah tersebar di antara orang-orang terdekat mereka. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya dan jelas-jelas bukan Toki karena dia bukan biang gosip seperti Hiro dan Naomi. Dan lagi kedua 'bigos' itu juga tidak tahu hal itu sampai mendengar rumornya. Naomi paling marah karena Yongso itu teman mainnya juga. Dia mana terima temannya disakiti seperti itu. Tapi Toki menjelaskan kalau yang memutuskan adalah Yongso dan mereka tidak benar-benar putus hanya sedang dalam masa tenggang saja. Jadi dari sejak Eunhyuk tiba di studio sampai sekarang Naomi hanya memelototinya, masih untung dipelototi dari pada dihajar oleh gadis itu.

Toki makin stress lagi karena Louis dan Heechul memonopoli Hankyung. Heechul sih masih mau berbagi, tapi Louis sangat pelit. Tiap Toki sedang mengobrol dengan Hankyung—Louis pasti akan muncul dan menarik Hankyung darinya. Kasihan Hankyung, dia seperti mainan yang diperebutkan saja. Louis seperti sengaja menjauhkan Hankyung darinya dan Toki cukup curiga dengan tindak-tanduk aneh sahabatnya itu. Kemarin-kemarin ketika Toki sedang menelepon atau mendapat telepon dari Hankyung, Louis juga mengganggunya sehingga gadis itu harus mengakhiri teleponnya. Tindak-tanduk Louis memang aneh tapi lebih aneh lagi Totto . Dia selalu memberikan pekerjaan tambahan tiap Toki ada janji bertemu dengan Hankyung. Toki merasa kalau kedua ceesannya itu mencegahnya untuk berhubungan dengan Hankyung. Padahal mereka terlihat sangat menyukai Hankyung di mata gadis itu.

Hankyung pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa kalau sahabatnya, Louis menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Louis bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia orang tapi juga bukan biang gosip. Louis mulai bersikap aneh ketika Hankyung menceritakan kalau pemuda itu telah dicium oleh Toki, dan juga mulai dari saat ketika Hankyung menanyakan keadaan teman mereka waktu di Beijing. Hankyung curiga kalau kalau teman perempuan mereka berhubungan dengan Toki.

Kali ini Louis kembali menghalangi keduanya untuk mengobrol. Dan Toki mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Di depan para member Super Junior dan rekan-rekannya Toki membanting Louis ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya agar pergi ke tempat Naomi. Louis terkejut karena tidak biasanya Toki langsung main banting. Memangnya dia karung beras?

"_Hey! What's wrong with you? I'm not your rag doll!_" seru Louis.

"_What's wrong with me? I'm the one who should be asking you. Why did you always show up in a wrong time?_"

"_I didn't!_"

"_Yes, you did!_"

"Nii-chan," panggil Naomi kepada kakaknya, "Apakah aku sedang melihat Toki dan Louis sedang bertengkar?"

"Aa, pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat," sahut Rusty.

"_Toki is going to kill Louis. She is really angry, isn't she?_" kata Asuka.

Leeteuk bertanya, "Apa yang mereka ributkan?" kepada member 7Oceans yang wajahnya pada merengut.

"Bukan hal besar sih. Louis dan Totto saja yang _paranoid_ soal orang yang dipanggil Kou..." jawab Naomi menggertakan gigi putihnya.

"Paranoid?" tanya Heechul. "Siapa pula Kou?"

"Temannya Toki dan Louis..." jawab El.

"Kasihan Hankyung hyung... dia kebingungan seperti itu..." ucap Ryeowook.

Setelah Toki selesai memaki-maki Louis dengan bahasa Inggris yang terdengar seperti rapping itu, ia menghancurkan music score yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh pemuda itu untuk album baru Toki. Louis merasa syok, tidak pernah ia melihat Toki merobek segala music score buatannya yang sudah jadi. Ia merasa marah tapi juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena hal ini memang merupakan salahnya sendiri menghalangi Toki untuk mengobrol dengan Hankyung. Dan Toki bisa lebih kejam lagi untuk membalas perbuatannya. Louis paling tidak mau kalau dirinya sampai dibenci oleh Toki sehingga saat ini ia hanya bisa mengalah. Akan tetapi '_partner-in-crime_'-nya, Totto pasti akan tetap melanjutkan usaha untuk menjauhkan Toki dari Hankyung. Semuanya demi kebaikan gadis itu.

"Toki, kenapa kau terus-terusan bertingkah seperti anak kecil sih? Tahun ini kau berusia 20 tahun, dewasalah sedikit," kata Totto tapi hal itu justru membuat Toki semakin kesal.

"Sekarang siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Aku atau kau?" tanya Toki dengan nada sarkatis. "Ken, kau yang lanjutkan latihannya..." ujarnya sambil mengambil barang-barangnya di lantai.

Cerberus bingung. "Kau mau kemana, Ki-chan?" tanyanya.

"Mencari senpai yang lagi pacaran..." jawab Toki bermaksud untuk mengganggu manajernya yang lagi pacaran dengan make up artist-nya yang juga tunangannya manajer Ilsan.

Toki pergi mencari targetnya di kantor di lantai satu gedung. Sementara di studio Naomi menghajar Louis habis-habisan karena gara-gara dia Toki jadi pergi dan menghina Totto dengan bahasa Jerman yang pernah gadis itu pelajari waktu sekolah dulu. Rusty dan Asuka sampai harus menahan Naomi agar gadis itu tidak membunuh siapapun sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Hankyung tadinya bermaksud untuk mengejar Toki tapi El mengatakan kalau lebih baik membiarkan Toki sendirian dulu dan pergi ke manajernya.

Tapi Eunhyuk menyela percakapan antara El dan Hankyung, "Bukankah sebaiknya Hankyung hyung mengejar Toki? Bukankah dia ada hubungannya dengan Toki?"

El menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap ke arah Eunhyuk lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudmu ada hubungannya?" Ia curiga kalau Eunhyuk telah mengetahui sesuatu dan informasi itu pasti dia ketahui dari Yongso. Tapi dari mana Yongso mengetahuinya?

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Hankyung hyung dan Toki semakin dekat? Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau mereka lebih banyak berbicara," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak membiarkan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Hankyung dan Toki keluar dari mulutnya karena ia sudah berjanji pada Yongso untuk menjaga rahasia tersebut.

"YAA! Kalian dari tadi banyak bicara. Kembali latihan!" bentak Cerberus tegas layaknya seorang pelatih. Anjing penjaga neraka telah kembali lagi menjaga Tartarus.

* * *

Sementara itu Yongso menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari biasanya dan masih punya waktu sampai waktu janjiannya dengan Toki dan Kihyun. Ia melihat icon browser di laptopnya dan ide melintas di kepalanya. Yongso bermaksud untuk membuka website rahasia yang hanya seorang hacker handal yang dapat membukanya, website 'Lost Children'. Sebenarnya ini bukan official homepage cerita dan film Lost Children. Webmaster-nya menamainya begitu hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja.

"Was granme ra fwal yor tes kvyire(wishing very much to protect you, I'll carry you through the end)…" gumam Yongso menjadi kebiasaan ketika menjadi kebiasaan ketika membuka website tersebut. Ia membuat username baru dengan nama 'little pine tree'.

Waktu pertama kali jalang bareng Eunhyuk ia belum tuntas mencari informasi yang selama ini ia cari dan sangat ingin ia ketahui. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya ia mencari kembali informasi itu.

"The fact about accident in April 19th 2007…" gumam Yongso lagi.

Kali ini ada dua hasil pencarian. Pertama berupa video dan yang satu lagi berupa artikel. Yongso membuka kedua-duanya dengan password yang berhasil ia curi dengan hacking. Pertamanya ia melihat video tapi tidak terlalu jelas karena gambarnya gelap. Lalu ia membuka artikel tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya begitu ia membaca paragraf pertama dan kedua.

_'Tanggal 19 April 2007, Kyra Lv Toki mengalami kecelakaan saat hari terakhir kunjungannya ke Korea Selatan sebelum ia akan kembali ke Jepang dengan penerbangan malam. Diduga Toki mengalami kecelakaan tersebut karena menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil van yang kehilangan kendali dan mengalami kecelakaan juga hingga mobil van tersebut terguling ke samping. Selain Toki, masih ada enam orang korban dari mobil van. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Toki sampai terguling juga dan meledak. Ajaibnya Toki selamat dari ledakan tersebut dan menolong keenam korban dalam mobil van dan memanggil bantuan._

_Empat orang korban dari enam orang adalah member grup boysband lokal dan sisanya adalah manajer mereka. Salah satu dari saksi mengatakan kalau Toki memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada satu orang yang sudah di ambang kematian. Setelah tujuh orang korban kecelakaan ini dibawa ke rumah sakit tak ada satu pun berita mengenai Kyra Lv Toki dalam kecelakaan tersebut.'_

Yongso lalu melihat komentar-komentar yang ada lumayan banyak untuk ukuran website yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang. Kebanyakan komentar-komentar tersebut berasal dari 'Choco Canons', sebutan untuk anggota fansclub-nya Toki dan juga anggota fansclub-nya 7Oceans, 'Crystal Wavers'.

_**Als_C2:** Jadi karena itukah Toki tidak muncul lagi selama tahun 2007?_

_**Ann_CW**: Malangnya nasib Toki… Kudengar boysband yang terlibat adalah grup K-Pop yang sekarang sedang dalam masa kejayaannya._

_**Mi_C2:** Benarkah? Kudengar Toki ambruk gara-gara mereka dan sempat mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan._

Yongso terus membaca sampai ada satu komentar yang menarik perhatiannya.

_**Ellie_C2**: Bukankah grup K-Pop yang terlibat kecelakaan pada tanggal 19 April tahun 2007 itu adalah Super Junior? Kalian coba cek saja._

_**Kei_CW:** Kau benar! Tidak diragukan lagi, empat orang itu adalah Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Temanku yang sekolah di Korea katanya melihatnya dan menjadi salah satu saksi._

Yongso tak mampu menahannya lagi. "Tidak mungkin… Jadi orang-orang yang telah membuat Toki hilang ingatan adalah mereka…" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Yongso-ssi?" salah seorang staf bawahannya memanggilnya.

Terkejut dan panik Yongso cepat-cepat menutup layar laptopnya. Staf itu heran dengan sikap atasannya yang agak aneh hari ini.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yongso.

"Tadi Toki-ssi menitipkan pesan, katanya ia membatalkan acara hari ini," jawab staf itu agak takut juga dengan atasannya yang katanya paling teliti kalau sudah soal hitung-menghitung uang.

"Mworago? Lagu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yongso lagi semakin merasa aneh dengan sepupunya yang baru saja ia menemukan rahasia lain mengenainya.

"Dia sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Bukankah minggu ini dia ada penelitian lagi di rumah sakit?"

"Penelitian X disorder itu?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Dae. Tadi pagi pun ada beritanya bukan, kalau penderita X disorder bertambah lagi dua orang. Sudah pasti Toki-ssi, Faye-ssi, dan Kihyun-ssi yang merupakan anggota tim penelitiannya akan menjadi sibuk," jelas staf itu. "Untungnya penyakit tersebut tidak menular tapi jadi salah satu penyakit kelainan yang langka dan membahayakan."

"Di LME tidak ada yang memilikinya 'kan?" tanya Yongso.

"Aigoo, manajer ada-ada saja sih. Tentu saja tidak. Penderita X disorder itukan hanya ada tujuh orang dan ditambah yang baru diberitakan itu jadi hanya sembilan orang dan yang masih hidup hanya ada enam orang."

"Benar juga… Aku merasa kalau firasatku tentang penyakit ini kurang bagus dan sepertinya ada di sekitarku."

"Mungkin itu perasaan anda saja apalagi orang-orang terdekat anda bekerja meneliti penyakit tersebut."

"Kamu benar. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja…"

Mungkin juga perasaan Yongso ada benarnya juga. Walaupun tidak semua firasatnya itu selalu benar seperti Toki yang instingnya sudah bukan seperti manusia lagi. Tapi kalau ada hal buruk di sekitarnya ia pasti langsung tahu. Semoga saja yang ia takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang ia harus kembali mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan itu lagi dan orang yang akan ia tanyai sudah pasti orang yang diberitahu oleh polisi pertama kali, Jeong Jihoon alias Rain(Bi)!

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m Ini semua gara-gara adiknya author yang males buat bayar tagihan internetnya. Tapi author lagi bahagia karena akhirnya author bisa kerja dalam kamar hehehe~ maklum akhirnya mimpi author buat dibeliin laptop akhirnya terwujud juga :D

Sekarang tanggal 14 Januari sih jadi author gak mood buat update dua kali. Hari ini Author's Mom's Death 7th Anniversary jadi hari ini hari tenangnya author, mohon dimaklumi. Thanks Mom, for making me good at writing...

Next chapter udah siap tinggal update, tapi sebelum...

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Hm, semakin lama semakin banyak review yang masuk. Arigato gozaimasu! Tapi author agak bingung karena nama tiap reviewer beda-beda tapi ada juga orang yang sama hanya saja beda nama. Mohon jangan ganti-ganti nama ya~ Entar author besar kepala lagi karena nambah lagi reviewers padahal orangnya sama aja hehehe~

Oh, bocoran! Next chapter author akan membahas soal beberapa masa lalunya Toki. Yah, author iseng-iseng karena gak ada ide romantis sama sekali. Hehehehe~

Lalu note buat reviewer '**Esa**' : Yaa! Jangan provokasiin orang lain dong! Page review daku jadi tempat amukan massa! Elo kan udah liat ceritanya duluan!

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dan mau dijawab jangan lupa tinggalin alamat e-mail kalian atau langsung aja ke Facebook, Twitter, atau alamat e-mail author. Facebook sama Twitter sih cuma dibuka dua kali sehari di hape, palingan e-mail yang tiap jam update terus. (-_-~)

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat review baru, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	21. The Past and A Little Trip

Twenty first update~! Twentieth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 20:**** The Past and A Little Trip**

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Toki marah-marah terhadap Louis dan Totto dan hari ini adalah hari comeback-nya Super Junior. Toki memberikan selamat kepada teman-teman noraknya itu. Mereka sama-sama melakukan comeback, Super Junior dengan lagu 'Sorry Sorry' dan Toki dengan 'Caravan's Sky' versi bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya Toki sudah melakukan comeback dari dua minggu yang lalu dan menempati urutan pertama selama enam minggu sejak dirilis dua versinya di Korea. Hari ini hari promosi terakhir di Korea dan minggu depan Toki harus menyiapkan lagu untuk menyambut liburan musim semi dan juga pembukaan semester baru. Kali ini Toki akan pergi ke New York dan akan bekerja sama dengan komposer-komposer terkenal di sana.

Karena itu seminggu sebelum berangkat ia menikmati waktunya bersama dengan member Super Junior terutama Hankyung. Masa bodoh dengan Louis dan Totto, keduanya telah kembali ke Jepang karena pekerjaan dari kantor LME di sana. Toki tidak bisa lebih senang dari sekarang saat tidak ada dua orang pengganggu itu. Ia benar-benar menikmati waktunya di Korea.

"Yaa, Toki-ah. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya dari New York, ya," kata Kangin kepada Toki yang sedang bermain adu panco dengan Ryeowook. Tidak disangka-sangka kekuatan mereka seimbang.

"Hm, itu kalau aku sempat ya, Kangin oppa. Nanti aku akan kembali dikarantina sih," sahut Toki mengalahkan Ryeowook dalam adu panco. Dasar tenaga gorila.

"D, dikarantina?" ucap Leeteuk dengan mata melebar selebar piring.

"Yup, itu hal biasa untuk artis-artis LME. Apalagi waktunya singkat sekali," jelas Toki kali ini malah memperebutkan snack cokelat terakhir dengan Heechul yang juga mengincarnya. "Chulie oppa, ini punyaku!"

"Tidak, aku yang mendapatkannya duluan!" seru Heechul.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," desah Hankyung sweatdropped. "Toki, aku masih punya satu bungkus lagi."

"Mau!" seru Toki menyingkarkan Heechul jauh-jauh dengan satu snack terakhir tersebut. Ia duduk di dekat Hankyung dan memakan snack cokelat yang diberikan oleh Hankyung. Tiba-tiba Toki teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu memanggil Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik bermain dengan soulmate-nya, si Donghae.

Eunhyuk berhenti bermain dan menghampiri Toki sambil rangkulan dengan Donghae. "Wae?" sahutnya.

Toki memberikan sebuah CD Album 'St. Valentine's Day' dari N.O.S. yang dirilis terbatas itu. "Ini, kau harus mendengarkannya."

"Apa ini? N.O.S.?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Neutral of Soul, grup barunya LME. Yongso juga ikut bagian dalam beberapa lagu. Yongso juga membuat satu lagu lho," jawab Toki tersenyum nyengir. "Kalau kau mendengarkannya kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Oh, gomawo," ucap Eunhyuk menyimpan CD tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ia akan mendengarkannya nanti.

Lalu Hankyung bertanya, "Toki, kau sama sekali belum baikan dengan Louis dan Totto?"

Toki menggeram sedikit lalu menjawabnya, "_Like hell they'll be forgiven…_"

"Toki, kasihan mereka…" kata Hankyung. "Louis sudah mengaku salah, tapi kau masih tidak menghiraukannya…"

"_If you say so…_" kata Toki menutup matanya dan mengingat masa kecil mereka si tiga serangkai.

"Oh ya, tumben Yongso tidak menemanimu kemari?" tanya Yesung merasa janggal kalau Yongso tidak menemani Toki sebelum naik panggung.

"Dia ke Belgia dengan Uncle Lorry," jawab Toki bersandar di pundaknya Hankyung. Makin lama mereka semakin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Belum tahu dia kalau nanti terkena skandal. "Aku menunggu oleh-oleh cokelat darinya…" Dasar maniak cokelat…

* * *

Sementara itu ternyata Yongso sudah kembali dari Belgia tanpa memberitahu Toki dan saat ini sedang menunggu seorang 'teman' di sebuah café. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu sepupunya itu karena ia yakin Toki pasti tidak akan membiarkannya menemui teman janjiannya ini.

"Yongso-ya, kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?" sapa 'teman' janjiannya Yongso yang tidak lain adalah Jeong Jihoon alias Rain(Bi).

"Oh, Jihoon oppa, annyeong," sahut Yongso.

Setelah Rain duduk ia menanyakan maksud Yongso memanggilnya kemari, "Tumben sekali kau mengundangku untuk makan siang, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Uh, sebenarnya iya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Yongso gugup. Apakah ia yakin ingin mengetahui jawabannya?

"Oke, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rain setelah memesan secangkir expresso.

Yongso memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Ceritakan padaku, semua detail tentang kecelakaan yang melibatkan Toki di dalamnya. Apakah ada orang lain yang terlibat?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Toki saja masih belum ingat sama sekali," tanya Rain.

"A-aku sedikit penasaran. Lagipula waktu itu Jihoon oppa yang pertama kali diberitahu oleh polisi 'kan?"

"Um, memang benar karena waktu itu aku yang terakhir menelepon Toki jadi polisi menghubungiku. Tidakkah Totto ataupun Louis menceritakannya padamu, Yongso-ya?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain memberitahukan kalau Toki kehilangan ingatannya…"

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu ada orang lain yang terlibat? Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya tapi kenapa kau malah menanyakannya padaku?"

"A-aku lihat dari sebuah artikel…" jawab Yongso.

"Aneh, berita tentang Toki mendapat kecelakaan itukan tidak pernah dibahas. Atau kau melihat sebuah berita lain yang sama?"

"_Geez, just to the point,_" perintah Yongso.

"_Alright, alright_. Memang benar kalau ada beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Toki waktu itu memang menyetir sendiri, tapi mobil di depannya berisi enam orang. Kau tahu, Toki menyelamatkan mereka , memberi pertolongan medis. Bahkan katanya ketika di rumah sakit dia juga melakukan operasi dan mendonorkan darahnya untuk mereka. Kalau tidak salah ada dua orang yang menerima darahnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi salah satunya yang mendapat operasi besar dari Toki. Dan kudengar karena Toki melakukan operasi tersebut sebelum izin prakteknya keluar, sehingga ia mendapat penalti dan izin prakteknya diundur. Begitu aku tiba di sana Toki sudah terbaring koma dengan wajah yang pucat seakan-akan dia sudah meninggal."

"Empat orang di antaranya itu member Super Junior 'kan?" tanya Yongso.

"Ya, dan orang yang dioperasi oleh Toki itu mungkin magnae mereka yang katanya terluka parah. Setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit Toki baru ditransfer ke rumah sakit di Jepang dan kau baru tahu kalau Toki kecekaan dan koma," jelas Rain.

"Apakah mereka tahu?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Hm, kurasa tidak. Tapi mungkin orang tua si magnae ingat dengan wajah Toki. Sebab waktu itu aku pernah melihat mereka berada di ruang ICU-nya Toki. Mereka pernah sempat mengobrol denganku waktu aku datang menjenguk Toki. Kata mereka gadis itu telah menyelamatkan mimpi putera mereka. Yah, Toki mungkin tidak mengingatnya tapi dia sudah melakukan perbuatan baik dengan pengorbanan mimpinya sendiri."

Kepala Yongso tertunduk. "Kau benar, karena hal itu Toki harus mundur selangkah untuk menjadi dokter seperti mimpinya yang selalu dia ceritakan padaku," ucap Yongso.

"Tidak perlu sedih, Yongso-ah. Bukankah sekarang dia bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang secara jiwa dan raga? Seperti yang ia inginkan untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang dari kesedihan dan penderitaan. Sekarang kau harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan semua ingatannya kembali dan Toki yang kita kenal dulu akan kembali lagi…" kata Rain dengan mata sayu.

"Omongan Oppa terdengar seperti kakek-kakek," sindir Yongso tertawa kecil.

"Mwo ya? Masih 28 tahun begini kau sebut kakek-kakek?" sahut Rain berlagak sedih. "Oppa inikan masih muda dan ganteng begini masa kau sebut kakek-kakek sih, Yongso-ya?" sambungnya sekarang malah berpose seperti orang narsis.

Tawa Yongso semakin menjadi. Aktor Hollywood pendatang baru itu ternyata masih tidak berubah. Pantas saja Rain dan Toki bisa menjadi teman akrab karena keduanya sama-sama aneh dan gila bahkan kalau bikin lelucon itu suka sampai mengocok perut walau kadang-kadang menjijikan. Tiba-tiba Yongso jadi kangen dengan Toki. Yongso paling sayang dengan Toki di antara seluruh sepupunya yang ada segudang dan berada di seluruh belahan dunia dan ia paling takut kalau harus kehilangan sepupunya itu.

* * *

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Toki—Hankyung mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi jalan-jalan kemanapun tempat yang disukainya. Toki agak bingung karena jarang-jarang ia pergi main karena jadwal padatnya terus menumpuk. Kalau bisa pergi pun pasti itupun ketika di sela-sela syuting atau promosi lagu baru. Tapi dengan senang hati Toki menerimanya.

Keduanya mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata yang biasa didatangi oleh turis asing. Yah, mereka memang turis asing kok. Karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka tidak pernah berwisata sebagai turis dan menjelajahi kawasan-kawasan wisata di Korea Selatan. Hari ini mereka berubah total menjadi backpacker(dari artis jadi turis?).

Pertamanya mereka naik kereta ke Tapgol Park, Jongno-gu untuk melihat Wongaksa Pagoda(baru dengar author 'Orang Aksa'=Wong Aksa, hehehe). Toki paling serius memperhatikan dan meneliti tiap struktur harta negara Korea itu. Ia mencatat beberapa hal di buku catatan tua yang kertasnya pun sudah menguning. Hankyung memotret beberapa monumen di taman pagoda itu. Asia Timur memang juga terkenal denga seni ukir pada porselen. Dan tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah National Museum of Korea, Namdaemun, Bukhansan Monument, dan Gansong Art Museum.

Begitu banyak tempat-tempat yang meninggalkan sejarah Korea dikunjungi mereka. Dan terakhir adalah tempat yang umum didatangi oleh wisatawan, N Seoul Tower di Gunung Namsan.

"_Hehe, thanks to you I got so much knowledge,_" kata Toki sambil menggenggam tangan Hankyung saat di kereta kabel.

"Sama-sama. Tapi untuk apa kau mencatat begitu banyak?" tanya Hankyung melirik ke arah buku catatan tua yang sedang ditenteng oleh Toki.

"Oh, ini? Aku bermaksud untuk mendiskusikannya dengan kakek saat pulang ke Jepang nanti. Beliau seorang ahli seni jadi mungkin aku bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari penjelasan beliau dari tiap monumen yang kulihat hari ini," jawab Toki, "Aku bermaksud untuk membuat perhiasan dari emas lagi jadi aku butuh referensi..."

"Ternyata hobimu banyak juga..." kata Hankyung.

"Dari pada hobi mungkin ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai kewajiban..." ujar Toki dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oh, kita sudah sampai. Ayo!" kata Hankyung sambil menarik tangan Toki.

Mereka pertamanya mengunjungi restoran di sana untuk makan malam. Sedikit obrolan menyelingi makan malam mereka. Memang tidak romantis-romantis amat sih, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pasangan yang berlaku hanya sebagai teman saja? Tidak ada yang mau bergerak maju duluan. Akan tetapi Toki masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Siapa Hankyung di hatinya?

Ketika mereka menikmati pemandangan dari atas menara observasi tiba-tiba Toki menanyakan sesuatu kepada Hankyung, "Kalau kita bertemu lebih cepat apakah kita dapat bersama seperti ini?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kita akan seperti ini, bersenang-senang bersama yang lain juga," jawab Hankyung.

"Mungkin," ujar Toki tersenyum sedih, "mungkin aku tidak akan menyesali waktu yang pendek ini. Tidak terasa sudah musim semi lagi..."

"Toki..." tutur Hankyung memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tapi ini bukan apa-apa..." lanjut Toki, "sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang, bagaimana kalau kita semua—aku, kau, Yongso-ya, Chulie oppa, Teukie oppa, Kangin oppa, Dongie oppa, Yesung oppa, Sungmin, Eunhyukkie, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowookkie, Kibummie, Kyuhyunnie, MiMi, dan Henry pergi piknik melihat bunga Sakura? Aku ingin sekali main dengan kalian semua."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti tidak akan kembali saja," kata Hankyung menyentil jidatnya Toki.

"Mungkin saja, kakek ingin aku tetap di Jepang," sahut Toki memandang ke arah langit.

"Yaa, kalau kau tidak kembali lagi siapa yang akan menjadi rivalnya Heechul dan yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun saat bermain itukan hanya kau saja. Kau harus kembali atau aku akan menyeretmu agar kau kembali," kata Hankyung.

"Iya, iya, aku akan kembali. Asalkan ada orang yang mau menerimaku," kata Toki mencubit kedua pipi Hankyung lalu memeluknya. "Aku pasti akan kembali kalau kau ada di sini."

Setelah itu entah karena terbawa perasaan atau apa Toki berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Hankyung secara kilat. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia bertanya, "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Hankyung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Toki. Apakah ia membenci Toki? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Dia sangat menyukai Toki walaupun tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung. "Tidak, aku tidak membencimu," jawab Hankyung memeluk Toki erat.

"Arigatou, itu saja sudah cukup untukku..."

* * *

Louis terheran-heran ketika berjalan di koridor dalam gedung LME di Tokyo, Jepang. Ia baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Toki. Apakah gadis itu telah memaafkannya?

_Lou, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi awas saja kalau kau menghalangiku untuk berbicara dan bertemu dengan Hankyung lagi!—Toki_

Pemuda itu melompat kegirangan. Akhirnya sahabat baiknya itu memaafkannya. Ia bersenandung ketika masuk ke dalam meeting room membuat Totto, Dick, dan Hiroaki aneh melihatnya. Louis menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka sebuah folder berisi foto-foto lama, tidak menghiraukan rekan-rekannya yang sedang membicarakan masalah penting.

Ia kembali bernostalgia dengan masa kuliahnya di Beijing, Cina sekitar 8-9 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu adalah masa remaja yang menyenangkan untuknya. Waktu pertama kali ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Hankyung lewat sohib soulmate-nya yang mengenalkan pemuda itu kepadanya. Kenangan yang indah tapi ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam juga karena hal lain.

* * *

.

* * *

**Beijing, People Republic of China ****9 years ago**

Musim semi yang hangat mengawali masa transfer dari Paris de Conservatoire untuk Louis Saint Lair Veiniebel. Ia menikmati musim itu dengan tiduran di bangku kampus sambil mendengarkan musik dari MiDi. Tapi sahabatnya sejak kecil yang juga merupakan mahasiswi transfer mengganggunya.

"Lou! Lou~!"

Sambil membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi tertutup Louis menyahut, "Ada apa, Toki-chan? Bukankah kau ada kuliah?"

Gadis berusia 11 tahun itu tertawa kecil. "Hihi, kau ini... apakah kau lupa kalau kau akan menemaniku seharian?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku lupa..." jawab Louis.

"Lou~!" protes Toki merajuk. Bibirnya manyun dan kedua tangannya menyilang di dada.

"Haha, gomen, gomen. Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, Toki-chan?"

"Eh? Terlihatkah?"

Louis menganggukan kepalanya. "Mm, di mukamu tertulis begitu," kata Louis sambil menyentrung kepala Toki, "_tell me about it!_"

"_Yongso-chan called me?_" kata Toki melihat ke arah lain selain Louis.

"Usotsuki(pembohong)," sahut Louis bisa membaca jelas kebohongan Toki.

Toki mendesah pelan, "_Okay~, I'll tell you._" Gadis itu tersenyum nyengir dan menjelaskannya, "Teeheehee, hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang pernah kutemui di ruang musik dua hari yang lalu! Ternyata dia adalah teman sekelasku~."

"Hee? Pemuda yang mendengarkanmu bernyanyi lalu menangis yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Louis tidak percaya.

"Yup! Ternyata Alex telah berteman dengannya, jadi dia mengenalkannya padaku," jawab Toki dengan cerianya.

"_Really?_" kata Louis sambil mengajak Toki untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "seperti apa orangnya, Toki-chan?"

"_He is a kind and shy guy. You'll like him, Lou!_" jawab Toki tersenyum.

"_Hee? I want to meet this guy. Finally, you got a good friend from here, Ki-chan,_" ujar Louis menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik ia menemui orang ini atau tidak.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya! Sebenarnya hari ini aku mengajaknya pergi juga karena aku ingin mengenalkannya kepadamu," kata Toki tersenyum nyengir.

Tiba-tiba Louis langsung memeluk Toki dan memutar-mutarkannya di udara. "_You are so sweet, Toki-chan! Okay, let's go!_" serunya sambil menggendong Toki.

"_Lou~! Put me down! Kyaaaa~_!" jerit Toki yang digendong oleh Louis.

Louis dan Toki sampai di depan pintu masuk kampus. Toki mencari-cari orang yang ingin ia kenalkan kepada Louis. Kadang-kadang Louis suka ribut kalau tidak dikenalkan dengan teman barunya. Dengan penglihatan jarak jauhnya akhirnya Toki menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya. Gadis itu langsung menghampirinya dengan Louis mengikutinya di belakang. Setelah gadis itu berbicara lama dengan teman barunya Louis merasa cemburu karena biasanya Toki paling banyak bicara dengannya saja.

"Oi, Ki-chan~, jangan keterusan. Kau berniat melupakanku ya?" sela Louis.

"_Nah~ sorry, Lou,_" sahut Toki memutar bola matanya. "_Lou, meet my new friend. His name is Han Geng,_" kata Toki, "Geng, kenalkan ini Louis temanku sejak kecil."

Keduanya saling bersalaman memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Aku Louis Saint Lair Veiniebel. Kau bisa memanggilku Louis saja kok," kata Louis tersenyum nyengir.

"Aku Han Geng. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sahut Hankyung muda.

"Louis dari jurusan seni musik dan _composing_. Jadi kau mungkin jarang melihatnya," jelas Toki.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian berkenalan?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"Dasar, tadi sudah kubilang bukan? Dia temanku sejak kecil," jawab Toki mendengus kesal.

"Oh, benar. Kau tadi mengatakannya..." sahut Hankyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Louis melihat interaksi antara Toki dan 'Hankyung muda' yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Dalam hatinya ia merasa kalau tidak salah bukan kalau ia membiarkan Toki bersama dengan pemuda Cina yang baru dikenalnya? Ia rasa dia bukan orang yang jahat dan Toki tampak nyaman ketika mengobrol dengannya. Jadi kenapa tidak?

Tiba-tiba Louis merangkul Hankyung yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centimeter dan berkata padanya, "Kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku menyerahkannya padamu..."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti, sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan sifat anehnya Louis.

"Jaga dia, Geng," ujar Louis menepuk pundak Hankyung lalu tersenyum seperti malaikat. (Author mau muntah...) "Oke, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan siang. Apa yang ingin kalian makan?"

"Bakpau daging!" seru Hankyung dan Toki bersamaan.

"_What?_" respon Louis terkejut dengan kekompakan mereka.

"_Meat bun, pork bun~ what else?_" tanya Toki.

"Oi, kau ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah ambruk hanya karena alergi daging babi, sekarang kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi!" seru Louis sambil menilik kepala Toki. Dari dulu kepala gadis itu memang selalu menjadi target tilikan.

"Ittai, Lou-baka!"

"Kalau begitu jangan, lebih baik makan yang lain," kata Hankyung mengalah.

Louis mendesah, "Aku akan mentraktir kalian steamboat..."

"Hehehe, kita berhasil, Geng!" seru Toki merangkul tangan Hankyung dan menariknya pergi. "Ayo, Lou! Bukankah kau bilang akan mentraktir kami?"

"Iya, iya, Ohime-sama!"

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hankyung—Louis tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya sama-sama saling suka. Ia tahu dari cara Hankyung melindungi Toki yang digencet oleh beberapa orang dari kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Tidak ada yang pernah mau membela gadis itu selama mereka masih berbaur dengan orang-orang normal lainnya.

Yah, bisa dibilang Louis dan Toki bukan anak-anak biasa, orang-orang menyebut mereka jenius dengan IQ mereka yang tinggi dan mereka memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak biasa, terutama Toki yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai anak 'Indigo'. Louis masih bisa bersosial, tapi Toki sama sekali tidak sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Toki lebih tertutup karena masa lalunya membuatnya bersikap begitu. Sifatnya yang seperti itu membuat gadis itu sering digencet selama masa sekolahnya sampai ia dipindahkan ke kelas khusus. Biasanya Louis, Totto, dan Faye akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani membuat Toki menangis. Hubungan yang indah...

Sekarang Louis bisa berlega hati karena kini sudah ada yang berada di samping Toki. Ia berpikir kalau semua akan tetap seperti ini, tetap tenang dan menyenangkan sampai suatu hari sebelum kelulusan Louis dan Toki tiba...

Sudah setahun lebih sejak hari itu dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah. Mereka bertiga membuat janji kalau suatu hari nanti di masa depan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Mereka akan saling mengingat, menyimpan semua memori kenangan bersama dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Toki memberikan sesuatu kepada Hankyung waktu itu sambil berkata,

"Kalau hari itu tiba dan aku tidak mengingatmu, kau bisa menyimpan ini dan menunjukkannya kepadaku kalau aku mempunyai janji denganmu. Walaupun waktu berlalu dan semua ingin dilupakan saja, aku ingin terus mengingat kebersamaan ini dalam hatiku. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Han Geng."

"Kenapa namamu harus 'sigan'?" tanya Hankyung.

"Hm, kalau di Jepang aku bukan dipanggil 'sigan', tapi masih memiliki arti yang sama. Orang yang telah memberiku nama ini bilang kalau aku pasti mampu melewati waktu seberat apapun itu. Di kala senang dan susah beliau yakin aku mampu terus melanjutkan 'waktuku'. Saat kita bertemu lagi aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku..."

* * *

Saat upacara kelulusan hanya Louis dan Toki yang tidak hadir. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti badai. Sebenarnya saat itu ada orang-orang yang menculik Toki dan membawanya ke laboratorium penelitian di London. Orang-orang itu melakukan beberapa penelitian terhadap Toki. Semua penelitian itu pernah Toki alami waktu kecil tapi kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada dahulu. Semua penelitian itu menyiksa Toki hingga akhirnya kakek buyutnya membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Kejadian itu telah menorehkan luka trauma kepada Toki. Beberapa minggu setelah Toki dibawa kembali gadis itu sering berupaya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tapi selalu dihentikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan terapi hal itu berhenti dan Toki kembali menjalani hidup normal. Toki menjalani hidupnya dengan harapan kalau ia dapat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi. Dia terus berpikir seperti itu sampai kecelakaan di Korea mengunci seluruh ingatannya selama gadis itu kuliah di Cina dan juga mengunci kejadian penculikan tersebut. Toki yang berubah karena memiliki seseorang yang sangat perduli padanya langsung terkubur dalam ingatan gadis itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Oi, Louis!" panggil Totto.

Louis terkejut, ia tersadar dari lamunan nostalgianya. "_Hm? What?_"

"Dari tadi kami memanggilmu, baka," kata Totto.

"_What is it?_" tanya Louis dengan tampang se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Um, kami ingin menanyakan pendapatmu untuk drama yang akan kubuat untuk musim panas nanti," jawab Hiroaki tetap gugup dan senyum malu-malu. Dia bagaikan 'Angel Boy'.

"Shoot," sahut Louis mendengarkan.

"Drama itu, Toki sudah setuju akan memerankan pemeran utamanya karena episodenya lebih sedikit dari drama terakhirnya, yaitu sebelas episode. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan pemeran utama prianya..." jelas Hiroaki.

Louis menoleh ke arah Dick, "Drama apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"Drama 'Sprout', baka. Hiroaki-san ingin mengangkat manga Sprout menjadi drama. Yah, tentang masa muda~, anak sekolah~," jawab Dick sambil membayangkan siswi-siswi memakai baju seragam sailor.

"Aku ingin mencari aktor yang tinggi badannya tidak jauh beda dengan Toki tapi tetap lebih tinggi darinya. Aktor-aktor Lost Children kebanyakan jauh lebih jangkung dari Toki walaupun mereka mempunyai image yang _fresh_ karena kalian lulusan muda... Tapi tidak ada _chemistry_..." jelas Hiroaki.

"Duh, Hiro-chan~ pakai bahasa yang mudah dimengerti dong apa yang kau inginkan~," gerutu Louis sambil memikirkan calon yang cocok. "Bukan orang Jepang tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Yang penting masih orang Asia, Louis-kun," sahut Hiroaki tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Louis mendapatkan seseorang yang mungkin cocok untuk drama tersebut, "_Talking about chemistry, maybe he can do it... He has youth, smile like sunlight, and his height not very tall from Toki-chan~._"

"Siapa?" tanya Totto menunggu jawaban paling buruk dari Louis.

"Han Geng," jawab Louis sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

New chapter, maaf kalau kelamaan. Karena gak ada internet di rumah dan gak bisa pergi ke warnet jadinya kelamaan. Semoga chapter yang kali ini bisa membayarnya walaupun pendek. Jangan lupa review! Kalaupun author lama update itu pasti karena gak ada internet atau ada writer's blocker yang menginvasi otak author yang pelit dan sempit ini.

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Tak disangka dari satu orang loyal reader yg rajin kasih review sekarang jadi ada banyak orang~!

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

**Author's Note for Reviewers**:

To: '**Esa**', Oii, kalau gw digebukin sama massa, gw gak akan bisa update lagi tau!

To: '**ShonyELF**', kurang greget ya? Author belum sempet cek ulang sih... hehehe

Author ingin punya sampai 100 review begitu cerita ini tamat. Jadi jangan segan-segan untuk sebarin dan jangan lupa review ya! Semua review kalian adalah dorongan yang kuat buat author!

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	22. A Selfish Present

Twenty second update~! Twenty first Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Selfish Present**

Hari yang cerah di akhir bulan Maret dan musim semi yang hangat benar-benar telah menghampiri bunga Sakura hingga mekar dengan cantiknya. Saat itu Yongso tengah menikmati hari Minggunya yang sangat berharga di dalam kamarnya sambil menelepon seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya, si Toki yang saat ini masih berada di New York. Di sebelahnya ada majalah yang terbuka dan juga laptop dalam keadaan menyala. Yongso tengah bingung dengan kado ulang tahun sepupunya itu yang sangat sulit ditebak, jadi dia menanyakannya sekarang.

"Oh ayolah, Toki~! Ulang tahunmu hanya tinggal empat hari lagi! Dan kau tidak akan pulang sampai ulang tahunmu lewat. Setidaknya beritahu aku hadiah apa yang kau inginkan!" rengek Yongso.

"_Hehehe, gomen Yongso-chan~ aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hadiah berupa barang. Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai ambisi~,_" sahut Toki dari nun jauh di seberang sana.

"_Damn you and your ultimate memory!_" rutuk Yongso kesal. Apakah begitu sulitnya memaksa sepupunya itu untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya?

"_Watch out, young lady. Great Grandpa will cut your tongue if he hear you~,_" kata Toki lalu tertawa.

"Apakah tidak ada yang kau inginkan selain barang?" tanya Yongso.

"_Hm, ada satu._"

"Apa? Apa?"

"_Kau baikan lagi dengan Eunhyukkie._"

"YAA! Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"_Dari pada kau kusuruh membuat cake cokelat terenak di seluruh dunia?_"

"Yaa, kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat makanan manis seperti cake... Dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membuat dessert sejago dirimu..."

"_Yah, kau tinggal pilih... baikan dengan Eunhyukkie atau buat cake. Tapi kalau cake-nya tidak memenuhi syarat anggap saja kau tidak melakukan apapun dan aku tidak akan mau menemuimu lagi._"

"Yaa! Toki!" seru Yongso tapi Toki sudah menutup teleponnya. Dasar ratu sadis...

Yongso kembali memikirkan si Asia Anchovy dari Super Junior. Bulan Maret hampir berakhir dan bulan April akan segera tiba. Masih dengan suasana dingin dan gelap di kehidupan Yongso, tapi sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang karena kadang-kadang ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Faye.

Lalu Yongso menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya sambil menyesap kopi yang tadi dibuat oleh ibunya. Fiuhh! Yongso menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia dan Eunhyuk menjalani hubungan tanpa status. Ia sendiri bingung apa statusnya dengna Eunhyuk sekarang. Apakah mereka masih berpacaran atau sudah putus? Kalaupun dibilang masih berpacaran mereka sudah lama tidak saling berkomunikasi, namun kalau dibilang putus juga kurang tepat karena tidak ada perasaan lega ataupun sakit hati setelah putus. Yang ada hanya perasaan berat dan posesifitas. Sungguh hubungan yang rumit.

Sebenarnya Yongso ingin sekali berbicara dengan pria itu tersebut akan tetapi harga dirinya selalu menolaknya. Tapi hati kecilnya yang menginginkan hal tersebut. Lagipula, entah mengapa Yongso merasa telah menemukan seseorang yang baru di hidupnya. Faye. Entah mengapa Yongso merasa kalau Faye dapat memberikan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini yang tidak ada dalam diri Eunhyuk. Namun kalau dipikir sekali, sampai saat ini ia masih sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Saat ini ia sangat bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu slow 'So Sick' milik Ne-Yo yang merupakan ringtone ponselnya. Dengan segera Yongso melirik ke arah ponselnya yang berada di kakinya. Ia menyimpan segelas kopinya di atas nightstand dan segera melihat layar ponselnya. Dan ternyata yang menelepon itu adalah...

"Oh... Faye," ucap Yongso. "Ah... tidak, tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk, ada apa meneleponku?" tanyanya. Lalu ia pun menatap ke arah jam tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Yongso, "Ne~. Bye."

Faye mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan kebetulan Yongso juga sedang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun maka ia pun menerima ajakan tersebut. Setelah mengambil beberapa barangnya ia berangkat dari rumahnya ke halte bus karena Faye akan menjemputnya di sana. Mereka pun pergi ke restoran terdekat.

* * *

Pada jam yang sama di tempat lain para member Super Junior minus Kibum—sedang mendapat latihan lagi dari Cerberus. Karena waktu comeback kemarin pemuda tersebut menemukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga ia harus kembali menggembleng para pria malang itu lagi. Para member 7Oceans minus Toki dan Hiro masih berada di Seoul menunggu jadwal selanjutnya. Yup, untuk sementara para bocah jahil nan sadis itu sedang mendapat liburan setelah menyelesaikan syuting Lost Children dengan baik.

Keduabelas member Suju sudah pada kelelahan. Kalau sudah begini biasanya Toki yang akan menghentikan latihan karena Cerberus sama sekali tidak kenal ampun. Tapi karena gadis itu sedang tidak ada maka digantikan oleh El yang paling baik di antara member 7Oceans selain Hiro.

"Kalau begitu cukup sampai di sini latihan untuk hari ini. Maaf kalian sampai harus latihan di hari Minggu begini," kata El tetap dengan sikap dinginnya tapi terasa lebih ramah dan sopan.

"Aniyo, justru kami yang harus berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk kami," sahut Leeteuk dengan kerendahan hatinya yang kadang-kadang malah membawa petaka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf Ken akan mentraktir makan siang~!" seru Naomi menggali lubang kubur untuk Cerberus.

"Oi, oi, siapa yang bilang begitu?" protes Cerberus tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Naomi.

"_Ow, come on, Kero-kero~! We will pay it fifty-fifty, okay? It was Toki's order too. She will pay it back later,_" kata Asuka.

"_Alright..._" desah Cerberus menyerah.

Seluruh member Super Junior bersorak gembira. Yah, mereka sangat senang kecuali Eunhyuk yang semenjak kejadian di resort ski dan club house menjadi sedikit berbeda. Ia lebih banyak berdiam diri. Donghae bilang sih Eunhyuk kelihatan makin dewasa dan matang. (Wkwkwkwk... emang buah harus pakai matang segala?)

"Aku mau barbecue!" seru Shindong. Dia sangat lapar setelah menjalani latihan neraka dari Cerberus.

"Kimbap!"

"Jjajangmyeon!"

"Sundae!"

"Bibimbap!"

"Gujeolpan!"

"Bulgogi! Galbi!" seru Shindong lagi. Dasar tukang makan...

"Banyak banget..." kata Rusty sweatdropped. "Bagaimana kalau kita resto yang baru dibuka dekat rumahnya manajer Ilsan senpai?"

"Dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Sudahlah ikut saja," kata Asuka sambil menyeret Siwon keluar duluan bersama beberapa member Super Junior dan 7Oceans.

"Eunhyukkie, gaja," ajak Sungmin yang menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Ha? Oh, geurae..." sahut pemuda itu lemas.

Saat berada di restoran dengan pemandangan Sungai Han mereka langsung diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan ke meja yang paling luas. Tapi tak diduga-duga kalau mereka akan melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihat oleh para member Super Junior walaupun di belakangnya ada pemandangan yang lebih bagus.

"Oh? Bukankah itu Yongso-chan... dan Faye," kata Naomi dengan nada dramatis sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu meja untuk dua orang yang berada di dekat jendela restoran ini.

Otomatis semua orang di rombongan ini langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naomi. Yang lain lalu menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang melamun langsung berubah menjadi horror. Mereka melihat ekspresi sedih Eunhyuk yang menatap ke arah Yongso yang sedang tertawa ceria bersama Faye di seberang sana.

"Apakah kita perlu memanggil mereka dan mengajak mereka bergabung?" tanya Asuka walaupun ia tahu jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdua," jawab Cerberus mulai memesan makanan. "Ppalihae! Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Semua tenggelam dalam buku menu mencari makanan yang ingin diimakan. Sementara Eunhyuk masih menatap ke arah Yongso yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Faye. Sepertinya Faye sedang menceritakan sesuatu kepada Yongso dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali tertawa. Namun hal yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah pada saat Yongso membersihkan makanan yang menempel di dekat bibir Faye dengan tangannya. (Vice versa~! Deja vu~!)

"Yaa~ Eunhyukkie! Ppalihae, kau mau memesan atau tidak?" omel Shindong sudah kelaparan dan tidak sabar menyantap sesajen Nyi Roro Kidul(lho?) eh, makanan pesanannya yang belum datang.

"Eh—uhmm—kalau begitu aku memesan yang ini saja, agassi," kata Eunhyuk kepada pelayan wanita yang mencatatkan pesanan.

* * *

Sementara itu siang hari di New York, selain jadwal yang padat dan rekaman yang tertunda karena keterlambatan salah satu komposernya Toki harus tetap tinggal di kantor LME cabang New York sampai nanti malam. Saat ini ia tengah menelepon Hankyung, menanyakan keadaan di Seoul. Mereka jadi sering saling teleponan dan SMS-an(Bang SMS, siapa ini Bang~) dan lebih sering dari pada sebelumnya. Hankyung menceritakan saat makan siang tadi bersama dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Jjinja? Kalian melihat Yongso berduaan dengan Faye di restoran?" tanya Toki tidak percaya.

"_Mullon, kami melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri,_" jawab Hankyung, "_Eunhyuk terlihat sangat sedih ketika melihat mereka..._"

"Aish, 'jenjang' satu itu..." rutuk Toki ingin melumat habis si Faye.

"_Yaa, kenapa tiba-tiba kau kedengaran seperti Heechul?_" tanya Hankyung.

"Hehe, Chulie habis mengajariku bahasa kotor lagi," jawab Toki terkekeh.

"_Aish, si Heechul satu itu..._"

"Kita saudara seperguruan bahasa, bukan?" tanya Toki lalu tertawa. "Di sana sudah malam 'kan? Kau tidurlah, pasti capek setelah disiksa oleh Ken tadi."

"_Kau benar, selamat tidur._"

"Selamat tidur..."

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya di Seoul—Yongso sedang bersantai di ruang keluarganya sambil membaca majalah fashion yang baru saja ia beli tadi siang saat keluar dengan Faye. Ia telah selesai makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya dari sejam yang lalu. Ketika sedang asyik melihat-lihat majalah tersebut tiba-tiba saja telepon cordless yang berada di ruang keluarga ini berdering dan mengagetkannya. Yongso pun untuk sementara menutup majalahnya dan mengambil gagang telepon yang terus-terusan berdering.

"Yeobseyo?" salam Yongso kepada orang di seberang. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. "Yeobseyo?" salam Yongso lagi namun sayangnya masih tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. "Hallowwww..." kata Yongso lagi. Lama sekali Yongso menunggu jawaban dari seberang. "Hei, kau tidak usah main-main ya. Dasar mengganggu saja!" omel Yongso sambil mengembalikan telepon cordless tadi ke tempatnya kembali. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama... Eunhyuk hanya memegangi ponselnya tanpa berbicara, rasanya ia sudah puas walaupun hanya bisa mendengar suara gadis itu secara tidak langsung.

Malam ini tiba-tiba saja ia sangat merindukan gadis itu lalu ia memutuskan untuk meneleponnya agar gadis itu mengangkatnya. Ketika akhirnya Yongso memutuskan teleponnya, Eunhyuk pun tersenyum kecil lalu ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo cepat tidur. Besok kalian harus ikut rekaman Star King lagi," kata manajer Super Junior.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Eunhyuk sambil bersiap tidur.

* * *

Kembali ke New York dengan Toki yang telah memarahi salah satu komposer karena datang terlambat. Gadis itu mendengar sebuah berita yang kurang mengenakkan untuknya. Manajernya sih tahu kalau Toki akan menolak tawaran besar yang ditujukan kepadanya. Gadis itu ditawari sebagai runaway model untuk brand 'Empire Chou' pada saat pagelaran busana di New York. Seorang eksekutif dari brand tersebut mendatanginya di kantor LME. Entah dari mana ia mendapat kabar kalau Toki saat ini berada di New York.

"Tidak, kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak," kata Toki sambil menulis sebuah lagu untuk digunakan nanti.

"Tapi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk anda. Namamu sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia sebagai model brand-brand terkenal. Kenapa 'Empire Chou' tidak sekalian menjadi target anda?" kata Eksekutif muda yang tidak kenal menyerah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya keras kepala.

Tapi Toki tidak kalah keras kepalanya. "Tidak tertarik. Siapa yang menyarankanmu untuk memakaiku?"

"Mrs. Tateha yang menyarankan saya. Dan bos kami di sini memang menyukai gagasan beliau jadi saya mohon agar menerima tawaran kami," kata Eksekutif muda tersebut.

"Walaupun beliau yang memintaku, ataupun Presdir Lorry jawabannya tetaplah tidak. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar kalau desainer kalian paling tidak mau memakaiku? Dan lagi tahun ini jadwalku sudah penuh untuk mengisi pekerjaan dadakan seperti ini," kata Toki dengan dinginnya.

Tapi manajer Ilsan dengan bodohnya menyela, "Tapi bukankah jadwal sampai April nanti hanyalah tugas di New York saja, ya? Setelah inikan kau cuti panjang..."

"Sen-pa-iiiii..." kata Toki dengan gigi digemertakan.

"Saya mohon!" kata Eksekutif muda.

Toki mendesah, "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan nanti." Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia selalu kalah dalam argumen yang memaksanya untuk menyerah.

"Terima kasih banyak! Nanti saya akan menghubungi anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu," kata Eksekutif muda itu langsun pergi sebelum Toki sempat berubah pikiran.

'_Ck, apa yang dipikirkan Tateha-san sampai punya ide seperti itu?_' batin Toki kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. Dan ketika ia kembali sibuk, manajernya diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari ruang studio tapi tertangkap basah oleh Toki yang matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari selembar kertas di atas meja. "Senpai, jangan kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja..."

"Oh, ayolah, Toki! Tahun ini kau tidak banyak mengambil pekerjaan. Hanya pekerjaan studio dan syuting drama saja... Apakah kau tidak berniat mengembangkan sayap lagi?" ujar manajer Ilsan memberikan _puppy eyes_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"_Shut up, Puffing Tom. This year I will face more than one problem to handle from Grandpa, so don't make it worser than now. And that puppy eye charm doesn't suit you,_" desis Toki.

"_Geez, trouble magnet..._" gumam Ilsan.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_"

* * *

Suatu hari Yongso sedang termenung sendirian di sebuah coffee shop sambil memandangi ponselnya yang dari tadi berkelap-kelip karena ada telepon masuk. Memang dari tadi orang-orang terus-terusan menghubunginya, bahkan sudah terdapat lebih dari 20 pesan di kotak masuk yang sampai saat ini belum ia baca satu pun. Ia sedang malas untuk menjawab telepon-telepon dan mebalas seluruh pesan tersebut, yang ia yakin mereka semua akan menanyakan keberadaannya. Saat ini ia sedang ingin sendirian.

Sudah hampir dua jam Yongso duduk di sana. Ia sedang memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Setelah selama ini berpikir lebih jauh, ia akhirnya pun menyadari kalau tindakannya kepada Eunhyuk selama ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menghindari pria itu, tidak pernah menghadapinya secara langsung. Padahal kalau ia membicarakannya secara baik-baik mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Apakah mungkin ini saatnya ia memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mulai berbicara dengan pria itu? Ya, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membereskannya.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang telah berhenti berdering. Dengan ragu ia pun memencet sebuah nomor telepon lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"_Yobseyo?_" sapa orang di seberang entah di mana.

Yongso pun terdiam, ia sengaja memakai private number untuk menelepon orang yang sebenarnya sudah ia rindukan, yaitu Eunhyuk. Yongso masih tidak menjawabnya.

"_Yeobseyo?_" ulang Eunhyuk, "_Joesonghabnida, i sarameun nuguihabnikka?_" tanyanya sopan.

"Oppa..." ucap Yongso pelan.

"_Y-Yongso..._" gumam Eunhyuk tak mampu mengatakan hal lain.

"Mmm..." gumam Yongso pelan. "Apakah kau sedang sibuk, Oppa?"

"_Ani, aku tidak sedang sibuk... Bagaimana kabarmu?_" tanya Eunhyuk agak canggung. Serasa seperti kisah-kasih di sekolah. (Wkwkwkwk...)

"Ah, kabarku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Yongso lalu balik bertanya.

"_Tidak begitu baik..._" jawab Eunhyuk diikuti dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang sakitkah?" tanya Yongso lagi langsung khawatir.

**(buat readers sekalian harap siapkan baskom sebagai persiapan membaca cerita selanjutnya... m(_ _)m—Author)**

"_Geurae, aku sedang sakit. Aku sakit karena gadis yang aku cintai meninggalkanku,_" ucap Eunhyuk nada yang sedih. Yongso hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "_Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yongso-ah..._"

Yongso masih terdiam, air matanya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya. Ternyata ia juga begitu merindukannya.

"_Yongso-ah, kau masih di sana 'kan?_" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Oo, aku masih di sini," jawab Yongso sambil menghapus air matanya. "Oppa, apakah besok kau ada waktu?"

"_Hmm, hanya ada beberapa pekerjaan hingga siang hari. Wae?_"

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"_Tentu saja,_" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di tempat biasa kita makan siang, oke?"

"_Baiklah, aku akan ke sana._"

"Sudah ya, Oppa. Sampai bertemu besok," ucap Yongso dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"_Oo, saranghae..._"

"Nadu saranghae..."

Lalu telepon tersebut berakhir. Yongso menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja, lalu kembali tersenyum. Betapa senangnya dirinya hari ini. Ia ingin membaginya dengan seseorang. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menulis sebuah pesan.

_Toki, aku rasa aku akan balikan lagi dengan Hyukkie Oppa. Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. Doakan aku ya, Toki! ^_^—Yongso _

Lalu ada balasan dari Toki:

_Yaa, kau mengirimuku SMS dan membuatku terbangun hanya untuk pengumuman ini? Lakukan dulu barulah kau laporkan kepadaku! (\ _ /)—Toki_

_Aish... padahal kau yang paling menginginkannya...—Yongso_

_I want it and you want it too. So fair and both happy. The end~ Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku sampai kau balikan dengan Hyukjae—Toki_

_Yaa, bukan seperti itu perjanjiannya... Kau mau menyiksaku tanpa teman curhat?—Yongso_

_I don't care. Let me continue my deep slumber, you love sick woman. It's 3 AM for God's sake!—Toki_

Yongso tahu kalau sepupunya itu serius dan ia harus menyelesaikannya barulah Toki akan berbicara lagi dengannya. Dasar ratu pemaksa...

* * *

Keesokan harinya Yongso sudah duduk manis di sebuah meja untuk dua orang. Yongso melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu. Namun ia memakluminya, ia tahu kalau Eunhyuk sangat sibuk begitu Super Junior mengeluarkan album baru.

"Maaf, aku terlambar. Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung duduk di bangku di seberang Yongso.

Yongso hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "Tidak... aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama kok."

"Ahh... syukurlah..." ucap Eunhyuk merasa lega, apalagi setelah melihat wajah gadis itu. "Apakah kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Yongso kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah..." lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk pun memanggil pelayan restoran tersebut dan memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah beres mencatat seluruh makanan yang mereka pesan, si pelayan pun pergi.

"Apakah kau hidup dengan baik?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa agak canggungkarena sudah lumayan lama mereka tak saling bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, Oppa? Aku dengar dari Toki dan Naomi kalau kau kau sangat sibuk dengan album baru grup kalian," kata Yongso.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebealh alisnya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini gadis itu masih menanyakan. Dan ia sangat senang dengan kenyataan tersebut. "Begitulah kami masih sibuk dengan promosi disana-sini," jawab Eunhyuk.

Yongso mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan saja dapat membuat perubahan suasana seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya sangat gugup sangat gugup sama seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan lelaki ini, eh? Ralat! Seperti saat kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu itukan bukan dalam keadaan 'so sweet' seperti pasangan romantis biasanya. (-_-) Entah mengapa mukanya sekarang terasa panas. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia mengipaskan tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini. Rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad," ujar Eunhyuk BERLE-bihan.

Yongso tersenyum dengan tersipu-sipu. "Benar..." jawabnya malu-malu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dan sambil menikmati makanan yang tadi mereka pesan. Kadang-kadang ada seorang fans yang meminta tanda tangan Eunhyuk dan juga meminta foto bersama. Lalu kalau sudah ditanya, "Oppa, dengan siapa kau kemari?" Eunhyuk akan menjawab, "Aku datang bersama dengan pacarku." Ada beberapa yang patah hati mendengarnya ada juga yang mengharapkan hubungan mereka berjalan lancar.

Dan acara selanjutnya adalah berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman dengan udara yang terasa dingin. Bodohnya, Yongso lupa membawa sarung tangan yang biasa ia bawa. Sehingga dari tadi ia hanya meniup-niup tangannya yang sudap mulai membeku tersebut dengan uap panas nafasnya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir melihat Yongso yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh..." jawab Yongso. Tiba-tiba gadis itu bersin, "Hatchim..." Setelah ia mengeluh, "Ughh, dingin sekali..." (Duh, masa dingin sih? Sudah masuk musim semi lho...)

Eunhyuk lalu memandangi tangan Yongso yang telanjang. Pantas saja gadis itu kedinginan, orang dia tidak memakai sarung tangan. "Sini tanganmu," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengambil tangan Yongso.

Pemuda itu pun menarik tangan Yongso lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Walaupun tangan Yongso ada di dalam jaket Eunhyuk akan tetapi posisi mereka terlihat tidak biasa. Singkatnya Yongso terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ssi," gumam Yongso kaget. "Lepaskan aku," perintahnya ketika sudah sadar beberapa menit kemudian.

Namun sepertinya Eunyuk malah mempererat pelukannya dan semakin menempel padanya. "Sireo," tolak Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau kulepaskan, kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku," tambahnya.

Yongso hanya bisa terdiam di pelukan Eunhyuk, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia pun balik memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku selama ini Oppa..." kata Yongso lirih, "maafkan aku atas tindakanku yang kekanak-kanakan selama ini, maafkan atas keegoisanku ini," dari balik punggung Eunhyuk.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendekap Yongso erat dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku juga, Yongso-ah, karena telah membuat kesalahpahaman ini," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut Yongso.

Dalam pelukan Eunhyuk Yongso pun mengangguk. Membuat Eunyuk semakin erat memeluknya. Setelah pemuda itu puas memeluk gadis di hadapannya ia melepaskannya. Lalu memegang pundak Yongso dan memandang mata cokelat gadis itu.

"Jadi, apakah sekrang kita akan seperti dahulu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Yongso.

Yongso menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, lalu ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak marah kepadaku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Yongso kembali mengangguk. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum puas dan kembali memeluk Yongso sambil berteriak, "YONGSO-AH, SARANGHAE!" Lalu ia mengangkat badan Yongso dan memutar-mutarkannya ala film India.

Yongso pun ikut berteriak sambil tertawa keras, "Oppa, hentikan! Aku pusing." Sambil memukul pundak Eunhyuk.

Lee Hyukjae pun tersenyum lalu memandang gadis itu dan memberikan Song Yongso sebuah ciuman manis di bibirnya. Kemudian memeluk gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Gomawo, Yongso-ah. Karena kau telah memaafkanku," ucap Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang halus menggelitik dan harum menempel di hidung Yongso. Gadis itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke atas kepalanya yang ternyata bunga Sakura mekar dan kelopaknya berguguran dengan indahnya. Bagaikan badai kelopak Sakura.

"Kyaa~! Badai Sakura~!" seru Yongso sambil membuka telapak tangannya dan menangkap beberapa kelopak bunga. "Indahnya..."

"Ya, sangat indah..." sahut Eunhyuk tersihir ke dalam badai kelompak bunga tersebut. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak Yongso.

"Ne~," jawab Yongso.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan saling bertatapan dengan penuh cinta. Dan akhirnya hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula dan mereka hidup bahagia.

**(Background Song: This I Promise You – by Nsync)**

"Dengan begini aku sudah punya hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya Toki," kata Yongso merasa senang dan lega.

"Mworago? Hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya Toki? Na?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani, berkat kau aku selamat dari ancamannya Toki~."

"Memang seberapa menakutkannya?"

"Bukankah Oppa sudah pernah merasakannya sendiri?"

"Uhh... ya, memang menakutkan..."

"Tuh 'kan..."

"Yongso-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kalian berdua... Kau dan Toki.. sama-sama tidak kira-kira kalau menampar.."

"Yaa, kau mau merasakannya lagi?"

"Sireo... nanti wajah tampanku jadi jelek..."

"Aigoo, dasar pangeran narsis..."

"Tapi kau mengakuinya juga 'kan?"

"... sedikit..."

"Aish, harga dirimu terlalu besar, kecilkan sedikitlah..."

"Sikkeureo. Kau benar-benar mau 'bogeman' dariku lagi, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam..."

"Bagaimana nanti kalau kau bertemu dengan Jeungjobu..." desah Yongso.

"Jeungjobu?"

"Jeungjobu-nya Toki... Aku harus mengenalkanmu kepada beliau..."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku harus berpakaian seperti apa?"

"Yaa, kau jangan buat masalah di depan beliau atau aku akan menghukummu..."

"Chagiya, jangan begitu dong~," kata Eunhyuk.

BUAKK. Eunhyuk mendapat 'bogeman' pertamanya setelah baikan lagi dengan Yongso. Semoga hubungan mereka lancar dan langgeng.

* * *

Sementara itu di asramanya Super Junior a.k.a. Super Junior's Dorm, salah satu manajer Suju yang paling dikenal oleh para fans, Lee Seunghwan memberitahu artis tanggungannya sebuah berita termasuk jadwal para member Suju.

"Bulan April ini kalian akan melakukan promosi di Jepang. Salah satu program televisi di Jepang ingin melakukan interview dengan beberapa Pop Idol. Dong Bang Shin Ki juga akan ikut interview itu," jelasnya.

"Kenapa kita harus ikut interview ini, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena interview ini salah satu jalan agar kalian bisa lebih dikenal di Jepang! Sekalian promosi album baru kalian. Lagipula katanya Pop Idol yang ikut dalam interview ini akan diikutkan dalam sebuah konser di Tokyo Dome," jawab manajer Seunghwan. "Kalian tenang saja, K-Pop Idol group selain kalian dan DBSK masih ada lagi kok yang ikut jadinya kalian tidak akan terlalu gugup dengan banyaknya orang Jepang di sana nanti."

"Kok rasanya agak sedikit mencurigakan, ya?" kata Kangin.

"Seunghwan hyung, dari mana pekerjaan ini berasal?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Lee Sooman seogsanim," jawab manajer Seunghwan.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ada sesuatu..." guman Kangin mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Lalu Sungmin menyela, "Bicara soal Jepang, berarti 7Oceans juga akan ikut dong?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya seluruh LME akan ikut," gumam Heechul yang sedang tiduran sambil main game.

"Kalian siap-siap, oke? Besok lusa setelah rekaman di MBC kalian akan langsung berangkat ke Jepang dan kalian selesaikan single berikutnya di sana," jelas manajer Seunghwan.

"MWORAGO!" seru anak-anak Suju dengan berbagai ekspresi yang membuat orang tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m Ini semua gara-gara adiknya author yang males buat bayar tagihan internetnya. Next chapter udah siap tinggal update, tapi sebelum...

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Hm, semakin lama semakin banyak review yang masuk. Arigato gozaimasu! Tapi author agak bingung karena nama tiap reviewer beda-beda tapi ada juga orang yang sama hanya saja beda nama. Mohon jangan ganti-ganti nama ya~ Entar author besar kepala lagi karena nambah lagi reviewers padahal orangnya sama aja hehehe~

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dan mau dijawab jangan lupa tinggalin alamat e-mail kalian atau langsung aja ke Facebook, Twitter, atau alamat e-mail author. Facebook sama Twitter sih cuma dibuka dua kali sehari di hape, palingan e-mail yang tiap jam update terus. (-_-~) Check profile author di Facebook: kyrashinn(at)yahoo . co . id dan Twitter: KyraLv

To: Esa, Sa! Hutang gw sudah lunas ya! Eunhyuk sudah balik lagi tuh!

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat review baru, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	23. Disaster Birthday Celebration

Twenty third update~! Twenty Second Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 22: Disaster Birthday Celebration**

Bulan April, Narita Airport, Jepang. Yongso berdiri di antara para pengunjung bandara dengan kelima member 7Oceans. Mereka baru saja tiba di negeri Sakura ini dari Seoul. Mereka dihadapkan dengan acara dadakan. Yongso terus menggerutukannya. Tapi walaupun jauh dari rumahnya ia masih dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena ternyata Super Junior juga sama-sama ke Jepang. Mereka mendapat penerbangan yang sama. Penerbangan singkat itu menjadi sangat ramai dengan posisi duduk mereka. Tadinya keenam orang itu mau memakai private jet milik Presdir Lorry tapi begitu mendengar kalau Super Junior juga datang ke Jepang mereka langsung menata ulang jadwal mereka dan berangkat bersamaan. Sayangnya Toki dan Hiro masih sangat sibuk untuk berangkat bersama-sama dari Seoul ke Jepang. Saat ini keenamnya sedang menunggu Toki yang katanya akan sampai dalam waktu yang sama.

Sementara itu dengan Toki yang sedang bad mood karena pekerjaan dadakan ini terus-terusan diam. Apalagi pekerjaan terakhirnya adalah Runaway Show sebagai model brand ibunya. Manajer Ilsan sudah merasa takut menjadi sasaran pelampiasannya. Tunangannya manajer Ilsan yang juga make up artist dan hair stylist-nya Toki mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekesalan Toki dengan mengajak gadis itu mengobrol selama penerbangan dengan private jet. Manajer Ilsan hanya berharap kalau Toki tidak akan menyerang siapapun dengan kekesalan yang terus-terusan menumpuk.

Super Junior sudah pada pergi ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Begitu Super Junior tiba para E.L.F. di Jepang berkumpul dan menyambut mereka di bandara. Eunhyuk agak menyayangkan ia tidak dapat terus bersama-sama dengan Yongso karena jadwal mereka berbeda. Tapi Yongso telah berjanji kalau dia akan menemuinya begitu sudah menemukan Toki. Hankyung terus-terusan berkirim pesan dengan Louis begitu tiba di Jepang, ia agak suntuk karena Toki tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Para manajer Super Junior cukup mendapat stress karena setelah mengantarkan para member Super Junior ke hotel mereka masih harus ke SM Entertainment Japan untuk menerima detail pekerjaan mereka di sini. Informasinya agak telat karena ada beberapa masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Akhirnya Yongso cs menemukan Toki yang berjalan sambil dikawal para MIB aka bodyguard dan dua ekor bodyguard berbulunya. Ketika Yongso mau menghampiri dan memeluk sepupunya itu, langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat dengan jelas ekspresi muka Toki. Ia seperti melihat raja setan marah dari belakang Toki.

Ilsan menyapa mereka, "Oh, hai semuanya."

"Halo, senpai~. Bagaimana New York?" sahut Asuka.

"Tidak ada yang banyak berubah. Malahan Toki berhasil menghajar beberapa komposer," canda manajer Ilsan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak heran kalau Toki sedang _bad mood_ lagi," gumam Cerberus _sweatdropped_.

Lalu Naomi berbisik-bisik dengan kakaknya, "Bagaimana dong? Kita 'kan rencananya mau kasih _surprise_ buat Toki-chan..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah tanggal 2 dan sepertinya Toki akan terus seperti itu sampai besok..." balas bisik Rusty, "mau ubah rencana?"

"_No, let's take it to the hard one,_" jawab Naomi dari matanya terlihat kalau dia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang mampu menggiring Toki ke dalamnya.

"_Well, do what you want,_" kata Rusty mengangkat bahu.

Akhirnya Naomi menyeret Toki secara paksa ke kantor LME. Toki sempat protes tapi Asuka dan Rusty mengikat tangan dan kakinya serta menyumpal mulutnya. Sudah seperti penculikan saja ini. Sementara itu El menelepon seseorang,

"Squad A dan B bersiap-siap di lokasi. Ganti menjadi Plan B," katanya kepada orang di seberang.

Begitu tiba di LME Toki dibawa ke aula dengan cahaya remang-remang di belakang gedung dan ditinggalkan di sana. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyiramnnya dengan air dari atas, ditambah telur, tepung, dan cokelat kesukaannya. Toki benar-benar marah dan berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Keluar kalian semua! Aku akan melumat kalian tanpa ampun!" serunya.

Tiba-tiba Toki diseret lagi dari belakang dan diangkat lalu digantung pada sebuah kerekan. Lampu yang remang-remang itu menjadi gelap gulita. Sudah jelas kalau Toki tidak bisa melihat walaupun dengan sebuah lampu petromax semua yang ada terlihat di matanya hanyalah kegelapan. Tapi ia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya dari aura dan penciumannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala dan menyorot satu titik di atas panggung, dengan kepala terangkat sombong dan penuh harga diri Louis berdiri di bawahnya.

Toki menggeramkan nama Louis dengan penuh kekesalan, "Lou..."

"Selamat datang, Toki-chan. Selamat datang di pesta ini," kata Louis bergaya seperti seorang host memegang sebuah mic.

"Grrr, lepaskan aku, baka! Keluar kalian semua!" teriak Toki.

Teriakan Toki mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya sakit kepala karena setiap gadis itu berteriak dengan nada tinggi, nadanya akan naik sampai beberapa oktaf yang manusia biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa menghasilkannya dan membuat yang tidak terbiasa mendengarnya menjadi sakit kepala. Tapi Louis tidak terpengaruh karena ia telah menyumbat telinganya dengan tissue sebagai peredamnya. Tapi beberapa rekannya ada yang ambruk karena tidak kuat juga.

"_Ouch, that's so mean, Toki-chan..._" kata Louis tersenyum nyengir dan lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"_I will get you pay for this, Lou-baka,_" desis Toki. Kedua tangannya yang terikat meraih ke saku belakang celananya dan mengambil benda tajam, pisau travel untuk memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Toki suka membawa pisau travel dari keramik yang tidak mungkin terdeteksi oleh _metal detector_. Begitu ia lepas dan mendarat di daratan yang solid Toki tersenyum sinis dan sadis. "_See? I told you..._" ujarnya bersiap untuk berlari ke arah Louis yang jaraknya sekitar 50 meter darinya.

"_Uh-oh... Guys, plan C!_" seru Louis bersiap untuk kabur.

"Yaa, kenapa dia bisa bawa-bawa pisau selama penerbangan!" seru Yongso kepada rekan-rekan 7Oceans.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Yongso-chan. _It's her habit and we forgot about that,_" jawab Asuka malah tersenyum nyengir.

"_Go to Plan C!_" seru Naomi, "Nyalakan lampunya!"

Ketika lampu dinyalakan bersamaan semua firecrackers yang mereka siapkan meledak bersamaan dengan balon yang sengaja diledakan tepat di atas kepala Toki membuat gadis itu terkejut dan terduduk di lantai. Ia lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang tergantung di dinding aula. Poster besar berukuran 5x3 meter dengan tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKI! Congratulations: Over 100 singles after debut'. Dengan tampang melongonya seperti orang bodoh Toki melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya.

'Tanggal 2 April… Ulangtahunku 'kan sudah lewat…' katanya dalam hati.

"Happy birthday Toki-chan!" seru seluruh anggota keluarga LME, "dan selamat atas single ke-117nya!"

"Wha—?" kata Toki masih tidak mengerti dan syok.

"Maaf ya kalau terlambat, habis kau tidak ada di Jepang saat hari ulangtahunmu!" seru Asuka.

"Kau sendiri 'kan tidak ada di Jepang juga!" seru Toki setelah sadar dan menunjuk ke arah Asuka.

Tiba-tiba ada lagi yang menyiram Toki dengan susu lalu cokelat. Gadis itu lalu mengejar siapapun yang menyiramnya. Tapii Cerberus menangkapnya dan mengoleskan krim kue ke wajah Toki dibantu oleh Yongso.

"Kalian gila…" gumam Toki.

"Setidaknya kami tidak lebih gila darimu, Toki-ah~," sahut Yongso tersenyum lebar.

Kejutan ulang tahun ini sama sekali tidak membuat Toki terharu, yah terharu sedikit sih, tapi semua kejahilan dari anggota keluarga LME sudah memicu perang dengannya. Akan tetapi berkat kecerdikan dari Totto, Louis, Cerberus, Yongso, Asuka, Rusty, Naomi, El, dan Hiro yang punya otak kriminal ajaran dari Toki hal itu sama saja senjata makan tuan bagi gadis itu.

Toki mendapat bermacam-macam hadiah dari yang paling normal sampai yang paling aneh. Presdir Lorry yang sebenarnya menjadi otak dari segala kejutan itu dan yang dari tadi hanya menonton dari ruang audiotorium memberikan sebuah buku berjudul, 'How To Seduce A Man'. Mentang-mentang Toki harus segera menikah beliau malah memberikan buku yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dan karena hadiah tersebut Presdir Lorry mendapat 'bogeman' dan 'timpukan' dari Toki yang marah.

"Lorry ajeossi, kenapa ajeossi malah menghadiahkan buku yang menyinggung seperti itu sih?" tanya Yongso kepada pamannya yang aneh tiada duanya.

"Yah, ajeossi pikir dia tidak punya pacar karena tidak bisa membuat laki-laki tertarik," jawab Presdir Lorry tersenyum nyengir, "tapi sepertinya bukan karena hal itu…"

"Aish, tentu saja bukan! Ajeossi lihat saja, dia punya lebih banyak teman cowok dari pada teman cewek," kata Yongso, "aku tak pernah melihatnya jalan bersama teman cewek selain aku, Naomi, dan Kihyun."

"Yah~, maklumlah ajaran dari lingkungannya. Lagipula cewek itu menakutkan jadi lebih baik ajeossi membesarkan Toki-chan yang tidak banyak bergaul dengan cewek dan lebih banyak bergaul dengan cowok agar dia tidak sulit memilih pasangan nanti, tapi sepertinya ajaran ajeossi menyimpang jauh…" desah Presdir Lorry.

"Huh, baru sadar sekarang?" gerutu Yongso.

"Omong-omong, Yongso-chan," tiba Presdir Lorry tampak serius berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang, "kudengar Toki-chan sedang dekat dengan seorang cowok ya, akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eh? Dari mana paman mendengarnya?" tanya Yongso agak terkejut.

Tapi cengiran Presdir Lorry membuat paman tua itu semakin misterius. "Oh, dari beberapa agen rahasia. Gaisofu-sama juga sudah mengetahuinya, maka dari itu beliau mempercepat tanggal perjodohan Toki."

"Mworago?"

* * *

Malam itu di hotel tempat para member Super Junior menginap, Eunhyuk menerima MMS dari Yongso berupa foto, sebuah foto kejadian tadi siang di LME, gambar Toki yang digantung, basah kuyup dan berlumuran dengan cokelat, telur, dan tepung, dan melotot ke arah kamera. Di bawahnya ada pesan singkat dari Yongso:

_Hasil dari kejahilan anggota keluarga LME untuk ultah Toki. Anak itu melotot dengan seramnya dan mengancam akan membunuh kami semua ha… ha… ha… Oh, besok kalian ke kantor LME lagi 'kan?—Yongso_

Eunhyuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu melihat foto tersebut. Lalu ia sebarkan kepada para member Super Junior yang lain. Member yang lain juga sama tertawanya. Heechul sampai mengoceh,

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini tanpaku?"

"Kasihan Toki kalau dia dijahili olehmu," sahut Hankyung.

Kemudian Eunhyuk membalas MMS tersebut.

_Tentu saja besok kami ke LME untuk rekaman lagu, besok kau ada di sana juga 'kan?—Eunhyuk_

_Tidak~, aku mendapat liburan karena telah mengurus hal besar di LME hehehe… Pekerjaanku di Jepang hanya satu, untuk N.O.S.~ Tapi besok aku akan ikut Toki-ah ke LME—Yongso_

_Baguslah, sepi tidak ada dirimu, Yongso-ah—Eunhyuk_

_Yaa, dasar gombal—Yongso_

_Hehehe :D—Eunhyuk_

Setelah mengirim SMS terakhirnya Eunhyuk disuruh tidur oleh manajernya karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi dan mulai melakukan rekaman di kantor LME Japan. Walaupun tim produksi dan komposernya masih sama, tapi mereka tegang juga karena lokasi yang berbeda.

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Kuzuryu yang besar seperti sebuah komplek perumahan dengan tanah seluas sekitar 10 hektar lebih (tuan tanah euy!). Bangunan induk berupa rumah tradisional yang besar dan lebar dan di sekitarnya masih ada bangunan-bangunan yang lebih kecil. Tamannya seluas taman umum dengan kolam koi dan deretan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Rumputnya pendek dan terpotong rapi dan masih ada banyak tanaman lain termasuk bonsai dengan bentuknya yang eksotis(wkwkwkwk…). Dengan pekerja sekitar seratus orang, rumah tersebut bagaikan istana pada zaman Edo.

Biasanya pagi hari menjadi saat yang tenang dengan suara para pelayan yang memulai rutinitas melayani majikan mereka dan tukang kebun menyirami tanaman-tanaman. Akan tetapi pagi ini berbeda, diawali dengan teriakan milik Toki yang mengejar-ngejar Louis dan Totto ke dojo.

"Kembali kalian berdua!" seru Toki yang hanya memakai hakama putih.

"Tuh 'kan, To~! Salah kita mengambil cincin kesayangan miliknya~!" kata Louis sambil terus berlari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, album itu tidak ada padanya!" balas Totto juga sambil berlari.

Yongso yang menonton kejadian tersebut dari ruang makan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ketiga orang itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil bila berada di lingkungan yang familiar seperti di sini. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan dimarahi oleh kakek buyut karena telah membuat keributan di pagi buta.

"Yongso, kenapa mereka sudah ribut pagi-pagi begini?" tanya suara yang dalam dan terdengar tegas dari balik punggung Yongso.

Ketika Yongso berbalik ternyata sudah ada kepala keluarga Kuzuryu dan juga ayah kakek buyutnya Toki, Soutaki Kuzuryu. Beliau berperawakan tegap dan gagah walaupun usianya sudah seperti kura-kura. Wajahnya pun masih terlihat seperti baru berusia akhir 40 tahunan. Yup, benar-benar ciri-ciri khusus keluarganya, _baby face_.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Soutaki-sama," salam Yongso. "Seperti biasa Louis dan Totto melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Toki-chan marah," jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Mereka sejak kecil tidak pernah berubah," desah Soutaki.

"Dimana Takumi-sama dan Hoshihiko-jiisama?" tanya Yongso heran, padahal sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan.

"Takumi ada di ruang kerjanya sedangkan Hoshihiko sudah berangkat sejak subuh tadi ke Karuizawa," jawab Soutaki sambil membaca surat kabar alias koran.

"Kalau Faye-san?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Bukankah tadi dia ke ruang kerjanya di belakang rumah induk? Mungkin dia mau menyelesaikan robot terbarunya lagi," jawab Soutaki matanya tak lepas dari tulisan yang tercetak di atas koran.

"Ro-robot? Bukannya Faye-san itu bidang kedokteran, ya?" tanya Yongso agak terkejut dengan informasi kecil tersebut.

"Itu hanya hobinya sejak kecil, kadang-kadang dia membuat mainan robot-robotan seperti robot pet. Ah, kalau tidak salah Toki mempunyai dua robot pet buatannya, mungkin ada di kamarnya," jelas Soutaki.

"Tertangkap kalian berdua!" seru Toki diselingi dengan tawa maniaknya setelah berhasil menerjang jatuh Totto dan Louis. Ia lalu mengambil cincinnya kembali dari tangan maling apes tersebut.

Soutaki kembali menghela nafas. "Ayo, kalian bertiga cepat duduk," perintahnya.

Lalu putranya Soutaki-sama dan juga kakek buyutnya Toki, Takumi Kuzuryu menampakan dirinya. Beliau sama saja dengan ayahnya, tubuh gagah dan tegap, wajah tampan, dan awet muda. Takumi tidak sekeras ayahnya, lebih suka bercanda dengan cicitnya, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kesenian jangan sampai membuat kesalahan sedikitpun karena beliau paling serius kalau sudah menyangkut soal seni.

"Ohayou, Otou-sama. Ohayou, kodomotachi," sapa Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," sahut Soutaki lalu meletakkan korannya.

"Ohayou, Takumi-sofu~!" sahut keempat anak iseng dan jahil itu.

"Ayo, kita mulai sarapannya," kata Soutaki, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

Toki teringat sesuatu ketika mereka tengah sarapan. Ia lupa untuk menanyakannya kepada Kakek buyut Soutaki.

"Sou-sama, apakah villa di Karuizawa ada yang sedang memakai?" tanya Toki.

"Tidak, tapi Hoshihiko ada di sana," jawab Soutaki. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, Toki?"

"Humm~, bulan Mei nanti seharusnya ada membership training. Kurasa Karuizawa tempat yang tepat atau mungkin Okinawa," jelas Toki.

"Eh? Aku baru tahu!" sela Yongso.

"Kau ini selalu tidak mendengarkan isi diskusi, ya?" celoteh Totto _sweatdropped_.

"Hehehe, gomen…" kata Yongso malah terkekeh.

Toki malah berhenti makan dan mendesah, "Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk hidangannya."

"Kau belum menyelesaikan sampai setengahnya, Toki-chan!" kata Louis. Tidak biasanya soulmate-nya itu makan tidak sampai habis, setengahnya saja tidak sampai, padahal biasanya dia akan makan sampai tiga porsi.

"Toki, habiskan makananmu," suruh Takumi.

"Moushiwake arimasenga(maaf), hari ini aku tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali," tolak Toki, ia hanya meminum ocha hangat.

"Shitsuji-san," panggil Soutaki kepada kepala pelayan di rumah itu(ini berupa plesetan author, shitsuji=butler).

"Hai, Kyosho(tuan besar)-sama," sahut kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Bawakan segelas susu dingin untuk Toki, campurkan dengan vitamin yang biasa diminumnya," perintah Soutaki.

"Baik, akan segera saya bawakan," kata kepala pelayan itu lalu mempermisikan dirinya untuk pergi mengambil susu dingin untuk Toki.

"Sou-sama~! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada nafsu makan," protes Toki melotot ke arah kakek buyutnya yang bisa dibilang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

"Walaupun kau tidak makan setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu yang kosong walaupun dengan segelas susu. Kau tidak akan bisa turun ke medan perang dengan perut yang kosong," ujar Soutaki balas melotot ke arah Toki.

"Aahh~, bicara dengan Sou-sama bisa bikin sakit kepala~!" erang Toki membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Dia mulai stress sendiri," gumam Yongso _sweatdropped_.

Lalu kepala pelayan itu kembali lagi membawakan segelas susu dingin yang sudah dicampur dengan obat ataupun vitamin milik Toki. Setelah dipelototin terus oleh Soutaki akhirnya Toki menghabiskan susunya.

Begitu selesai sarapan keempat anak-anak jahil itu berangkat kerja(kecuali satu orang yang pengen ketemu pacarnya…) ke kantor LME. Totto dan Toki bawa mobil masing-masing karena keduanya adalah 'mad driver'. Yongso ikut di mobil Toki dan berkali-kali memperingatkan sepupunya itu agar tidak mengebut. Tapi seperti biasa bagi Toki sih masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

* * *

Super Junior gangs pagi itu tengah menunggu tiga komposer, tiga serangkai LME yang sadis-sadis dan tanpa ampun itu di lobby. Produser Kim Sang sudah tiba dan juga menunggu tiga orang itu. Tapi kalau Eunhyuk sih menunggu orang lain(hehehe…).

Tapi lama kemudian orang-orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Totto dan Toki terlihat segar bugar sedangkan Louis dan Yongso terlihat seperti pada mabuk. _Thanks to our mad drivers…_ Tapi begitu melihat Eunhyuk—Yongso langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Toki tercengang melihat aura romantis di sekitar Eunhyuk dan Yongso. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, '_sejak kapan mereka rujuk lagi?_'. Ketika Toki mau menanyakan hal tersebut kepada kedua lovely-dovey itu, Yongso sudah mengatakan sesuatu duluan.

"Jaang~! Hadiahmu sudah kupenuhi ya, Toki-ah~!" kata Yongso sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wh—at? Kami-sama!" seru Toki tiba-tiba ia berlari untuk melakukan lariat kepada pasangan lovely-dovey tersebut akan tetapi Hankyung menahannya lalu memanggulnya seperti karung beras. Seperti dulu saja. "_Hey! Put me down!_"

"_Shall we go now?_" tanya Louis sambil memencet tombol lift.

Sementara itu Toki sudah pasrah kembali dan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Sebab saat masuk lift tadi kepalanya hampir terbentur karena dia banyak polahnya. Begitu tiba di studio Hankyung menurunkan Toki yang dengan lucunya memelototinya. Hankyung tidak terlalu merasa takut dengan pelototan tersebut malah ia menantang Toki. Louis dan Totto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara yang lainnya asyik menonton adu mulut antara Hankyung dan Toki. Hankyung berada di atas angin. Rasanya asyik membuat Toki yang biasanya selalu menang jadi hampir kalah dan merajuk kesal.

"Geng-geng, jangan menggodanya lagi. Kau bisa dibuat babak belur nanti," sela Louis _sweatdopped_.

Akhirnya Hankyung dan Toki berhenti juga karena Totto mengeluarkan senjata rahasia. Sebuah cokelat limited edition sebagai pancingan untuk Toki agar dia tenang. Toki jadi makin mirip dengan anjing saja, menurut kalau diberi hadiah(wkwkwk…). Akhirnya mereka memulai rekaman begitu Toki sudah tenang dan siap mengoreksi bagian-bagian yang salah. Yongso sudah pergi lagi untuk menemui pamannya yang super aneh itu dan membicarakan soal membership training yang dimaksud oleh Toki tadi.

Selama rekaman Toki terus-terusan bersandar di punggung Louis sambil mengoreksi tiap bagian yang kurang dan salah. Pendengarannya yang tajam memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Toki memberitahukan hasil analisisnya dan ternyata banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Dan gadis itu membagi perbaikannya menjadi tiga hari rekaman. "Leeteuk-ssi dan Yesung-ssi, pada bagian kalian iramanya seharusnya terdengar seperti detak jam, _tic toc tic toc_…" Toki mengatakannya dengan sikap profesional pada pekerjaannya, "Heechul-ssi, pada bagianmu akan terdengar seperti gema dari detak jantung… Kim Sang sunbae, kurangi penggunaan synthesiser…. Kemampuan vokal mereka harus lebih jelas…" Tapi dari ekspresi wajah Toki masih ada yang kurang dan mengganjal.

Louis tahu betul ekpresi tersebut, soulmate-nya itu sama sekali tidak puas dengan nyanyian para member Super Junior yang indah. "Apakah ada lagi yang kurang, Toki-chan?" tanyanya.

"Um, tapi aku takut kalian akan tersinggung," jawab Toki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malhaebwa!" kata Heechul dengan posisi tiduran di sofa seperti kucing.

"Tapi…" ujar Toki merasa ragu. Tapi tangan Hankyung yang membelai kepalanya menghapus keraguannya dan dengan lantangnya ia berkata, "Lagu 'Neorago' ini adalah lagu _recycling_ dari lagu 'Ittosuyu—' milikku, aku ingin membuatnya lebih baik dari pada milikku. Yang punyaku sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai sebagai lagu dance karena satu hal, aku menggunakan hymmnos sebagai dasarnya. Jadi musiknya ada yang banyak diubah agar dapat dipakai sebagai lagu dance. Suara kalian pas, dan aku menyukai suara kalian… tapi ada kekurangannya…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon siap menerima segala kritikan.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan kalian saat menyanyi dan hal tersebut sangat fatal untuk lagu ini…" jawab Toki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo?" reaksi Leeteuk terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut di depan muka mereka.

"Gomenasai, memang lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya," kata Toki sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku mengerti maksudmu…" kata Louis sambil melihat catatan koreksi milik Toki, "bedanya antara lagu ballad yang masih bisa dipakai untuk lagu dance dengan lagu hymmnos yang tidak bisa diikuti dengan gerakan-gerakan tidak perlu selain teknik vokal dan perasaan saat menyanyi…"

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. Sejak bekerja sama dengan LME Ryeowook jadi sering belajar jenis-jenis musik yang jarang-jarang dipakai sepeti hymmnos yang banyak ada pada lagu-lagunya Toki dan 7Oceans. Ia menyukai lagu-lagu mereka jadi dia meneliti lebih dalam rahasia yang sebenarnya tidak ada pada lagu-lagu mereka.

"Nah~, ayo kita latihan tanpa melihat syair lagu. Kalau kalian sudah hafal 'kan lebih mudah menyanyikannya sambil menyelipkan perasaan yang tepat untuk lagu ini," jelas Louis.

"Oh, jadi hanya begitu saja," desah Kangin sudah takut-takut mereka akan mengulang seluruhnya dari awal.

"Dari segi teknik vokal, kalian sudah sangat bagus dan tak perlu perbaikan macam-macam lagi pula _that old man_ tidak meminta kami mengubah cara menyanyi kalian… _Yeah, time to throw the old image_…" kata Louis tersenyum nyengir.

"Louis, kau banyak bicara. Cepat lanjutkan!" protes Kim Sang.

"Hai, hai," sahut Louis menyuruh setengah dari member Super Junior masuk ke dalam ruang kotak yang menjadi tempat rekamannya. Sebenarnya sih cukup luas untuk mereka semua masuk tapi yang mengajarinya hanya ada satu jadi begitulah.

"Aku akan ke divisi akting dulu ya, kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu, Lou!" seru Toki berjalan ke arah pintu.

"_Okay! Let's get ready, Kids!_" sahut Louis melewatkan ekspresi terakhir Toki sebelum gadis itu pergi.

* * *

Ketika memasuki lift Toki bertemu dengan Faye yang berada di dalamnya. Meskipun saat ini Toki sedang merasa kesakitan ia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Faye menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka memang mirip satu sama lain seperti melihat bayangan di cermin tapi bedanya ia saat ini tidak merengut kenapa Toki terlihat merengutkan wajahnya?

"Sepertinya kau kembali kehilangan Yongso lagi, nee Faye-niisan?" kata Toki dengan nada menyindir.

"Hm, tidak juga. Bukan berarti dia telah meninggal 'kan?" balas Faye tetap tenang.

"Memang sih, tapi Yongso telah kembali kepada Hyukkie dan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia~," kata Toki tetap tidak menyerah untuk membuat sepupunya itu merasa kesal, "usahamu untuk membuatnya berpaling padamu jadi sia-sia deh."

"Benarkah menurutmu begitu? Kurasa tidak juga, aku masih bisa mendapatkan Yongso dengan cara yang lain. Dia kembali pada pacarnya itu bukan berarti mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi, Toki-chan…"

"Jangan harap kau bisa memisahkan mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya," desis Toki mengancam Faye.

Tapi Faye tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman pelan darinya. "Oh, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya memiliki waktu yang pendek untuk terus melindungi mereka…"

"_You sick bastard…_" geram Toki.

"Kau bahkan masih belum mengingat orang itu," lanjut Faye tertawa kecil tapi bagi Toki terdengar seperti suara tawa nenek sihir.

Akan tetapi kata-kata Faye kembali membuatnya tercengang dan heran. '_Siapa yang masih belum kuingat?_' batinnya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Toki-chan. Kau masih tidak mengingat 'Kou' seorang. Dia menunggumu. Tapi sepertinya Totto dan Louis juga tidak ingin kau mengingatnya. Kau tidak ingat?" lanjut Faye tersenyum sinis.

'_Apa yang dikatakannya? Siapa yang dia maksud? Kou? Siapa itu Kou? Aku ingat pernah membaca nama itu di suatu tempat… di diary?_' pikiran Toki penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Cincinmu itu juga ada hubungannya, Toki-chan. Kou memiliki pasangannya, dia satu-satunya harapan hidupmu saat itu," kata Faye lagi terus menyudutkan Toki.

Gadis itu seperti melihat sebuah kilas balik dalam kepalanya tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengingatnya rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sejak di studio tadi sudah ada semakin parah. Kakinya terasa kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan seperti kau, aku akan memenuhi ambisiku untuk memiliki Yongso," kata Faye sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dari malaikat berubah menjadi iblis.

Lalu Toki mendorong Faye dengan kekuatan yang begitu banyak hingga membentur ke arah pintu lift. Kemudian pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan keduanya terjatuh keluar dari lift. Kedua tangan Toki mencekik leher Faye sekuat tenaga dari tangan kurusnya.

"_Akh—T-toki, l-let me go…_" kata Faye tersedak dengan nafasnya yang tercekat.

"_You won't dare to separate them. I won't let you to do that even though I must kill you!_" seru Toki dengan air mata mengalir di sela-sela pipinya.

"Kami-sama, Toki!" seru seseorang yang baru keluar dari lift yang satu lagi. Ia menarik Toki dan melepaskan Faye dari gadis itu.

"_Thanks, Kyo,_" ucap Faye lalu terbatuk-batuk dan menarik nafas panjang.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" tanya Kyo menahan Toki yang nafasnya terburu-buru dan seperti sedang kesakitan. Pemuda jangkung dengan tinggi 195 cm dan mengenakan headband putih pada kepalanya itu melotot ke arah Faye yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"_Just a little argument,_" jawab Faye memalsukan senyumnya.

"_I don't think so,_" kata Kyo dingin. Kemudian ia baru sadar kalau keadaan gadis yang ditahannya tidak normal. "Nee, Toki? Daijoubu?" tanyanya. Tapi ekpresi muka Toki tidak menandakan jawaban positif, gadis itu memegangi dadanya seperti sedang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "_Shit, not again!_" rutuk Kyo lalu mengangkat Toki dan membopongnya pergi berlari meninggalkan Faye sendirian dengan wajah syok.

Dari lobby terdengar teriakan Kyo memanggil-manggil manajer Ilsan dan menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil ambulans. Suara Kyo terdengar sampai ke studio di lantai 4, tempat para bocah dorky itu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka bersama dengan Kim Sang, Totto, dan Louis.

Perasaan Hankyung sudah tidak enak sejak Toki pergi meninggalkan mereka di studio. Ia melihat raut wajah gadis itu sebelum dia pergi dan terlihat menyesakkan. Ia khawatir dan punya firasat kalau akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap Toki. Dan ternyata firasatnya itu benar.

* * *

Next Chapter mungkin bakal agak ngaret atau ngaret banget. Jadi mohon kesabarannya... m(_ _)m

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Hm, semakin lama semakin banyak review yang masuk. Arigato gozaimasu! Tapi author agak bingung karena nama tiap reviewer beda-beda tapi ada juga orang yang sama hanya saja beda nama. Mohon jangan ganti-ganti nama ya~ Entar author besar kepala lagi karena nambah lagi reviewers padahal orangnya sama aja hehehe~

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dan mau dijawab jangan lupa tinggalin alamat e-mail kalian atau langsung aja ke Facebook, Twitter, atau alamat e-mail author. Facebook sama Twitter sih cuma dibuka dua kali sehari di hape, palingan e-mail yang tiap jam update terus. (-_-~) Check profile author di Facebook: kyrashinn(at)yahoo . co . id dan Twitter: KyraLv

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat review baru, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	24. Spy Next Door

Twenty fourth update~! Twenty third Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 23: Spy Next Door  
**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak Kyo berteriak kepada orang-orang di lobby untuk memanggil ambulans dan Toki dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kyo dan manajer Ilsan menunggu di depan ruang rawat di dalam bagian 'Special Intensive Care X Genetic Unit'. Manajer Ilsan meminta penjelasan Kyo kenapa kondisi Toki sampai drop seperti sekarang.

"Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Kyo?" tanya manajer Ilsan menunggu penjelasan Kyo.

Kyo menghela nafas lelah, setidaknya mereka tidak terlambat dan Toki masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi ia harus menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Toki sedang mencekik Faye di atas lantai di depan pintu lift, sepertinya mereka bertengkar. _Well_, aku menarik Toki dan menahannya tapi keadaan Toki sudah aneh saat dia mencekik Faye."

"Faye? Kenapa anak itu bertengkar dengan Toki?" kata Ilsan heran.

"Mana kutahu, senpai. Yang jelas Toki tampak seperti akan membunuh Faye saat itu juga," jawab Kyo memandangi tembok di seberangnya dengan mata sayu.

Lalu dokter yang memeriksa Toki keluar dari ruang rawat, ekspresi wajahnya tampak serius. Manajer Ilsan dan Kyo segera menghampiri beliau dan menanyakan keadaan Toki. Tapi jawaban dari dokter tersebut membuat keduanya bernafas lega sekaligus tegang.

"Toki-san baik-baik saja walaupun tadi sempat ada serangan dan membebani jantungnya yang sehat. Kondisinya memang sudah lemah sebelum serangan. Tapi apabila ada serangan lagi seperti tadi mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan. Sebisa mungkin jaga emosinya agar ia tidak emosi dan tetap stabil. Dan jangan memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat ingatannya yang hilang karena hal itu pun akan membebani otaknya. Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan adalah dia mengalami serangan jantung dan mati otak..." jelas dokter tersebut. "Sayangnya karena Profesor Ken'i sedang tidak ada di sini, kami tidak berani memberikan pengobatan seperti biasanya untuk Toki-san. Kalau sudah tidak terjadi komplikasi, besok dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," kata manajer Ilsan membungkuk hormat.

Begitu dokter tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua Kyo masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur. Sementara manajer Ilsan menelepon Soutaki gaisofu dan memberitahu beliau keadaan cicitnya. Toki tak memejamkan matanya setelah dokter itu pergi, ia melihat temannya, Kyo memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hai, Kyo-chan," sapa Toki tersenyum lemah.

"Hai juga, Toki-chan. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyo balas tersenyum.

"Ya, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," jawab Toki.

"Nee, kenapa saat itu kau sepertinya ingin membunuh Faye? Dia sepupumu, bukan?"

"_He deserved that. I will do anything to stop him from separating Yongso from her boyfriend,_" desis Toki.

"_You're too much. That doesn't mean you can kill him. You could be arrested, you know?_"

"_Like I care..._"

"_Stop acting like a little kid._"

"_What?_"

"Kau temanku yang berharga, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu hanya untuk membunuh orang yang sedarah denganmu. Kau akan menyesal nantinya... Berjanjilah padaku Toki, kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan hidup dengan senyum," nasihat Kyo sambil menggenggam tangan Toki.

"Kyo-chan..." gumam Toki terkesima dengan temannya di LME dan juga temannya saat masih sekolah dulu. "Hai, aku berjanji..."

"Berikan jari kelingkingmu yang kanan," pinta Kyo mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Toki sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan jari kelingking sendiri yang tidak melipat.

Kyo menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Toki sambil mengucapkan, "Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara harisenbon nomasu. Yubikitta(mengaitkan jari, jika kau berbohong kau harus menelan ikan balon. Jari terkait.)"

* * *

Sementara itu di LME setelah Toki dibawa pergi dengan ambulans, Faye diundang oleh siapapun masuk ke dalam studio 4. Ekspresi wajahnya masih kelihatan syok dan pucat. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam studio memandanginya dengan pandangan heran. Para member Super Junior tidak memasang siaga satu karena saat ini Yongso tidak ada bersama mereka.

Louis menyapa pemuda tersebut, "Yo, Faye. Kenapa kau pucat begitu? Ah, tadi pagi kau tidak ikut makan pagi, ya?"

Tapi Faye tidak menjawab dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Hankyung seorang. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan kembali lagi kepada Hankyung serta desahan yang terdengar seperti penyesalan.

"Yaa, kenapa kau memandangi Hankyung hyung seperti dia makanan untukmu?" kata Kangin.

"Haa? Makanan? Untuk apa aku memakan dia?" balas Faye sambil menunjuk ke arah Hankyung, "dia sama sekali tidak lezat..."

"Err, Faye, kau kedengarannya seperti Sumanto atau seorang gay," kata Louis _sweatdropped_.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Hankyung kepadamu!" seru Heechul melindungi sohibnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau," kata Faye sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, Faye... Apakah kau tahu tadi ribut-ribut di bawah karena apa?" tanya Kim Sang yang sibuk mengoreksi rekaman Super Junior.

"Entahlah, kudengar Toki dibawa ke rumah sakit," jawab Faye sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Kyo ribut soal Toki kena serangan atau semacamnya..."

Tiba-tiba Totto sudah pergi secepat kilat. Louis mengerang, "Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang hal ini secepatnya? Dan kenapa kau sekarang kau tidak ke rumah sakit? Kau dokter bukan?"

"_Nope_, di rumah sakit ada yang bisa menanganinya. Aku lebih memilih menunggu Yongso-chan datang," jawab Faye tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya yang seperti malaikat.

"Aish, kau ikut aku, baka!" bentak Louis lalu menyeret Faye untuk ikut pergi bersamanya meninggalkan Kim Sang dan para member Super Junior yang tercengang.

"Kim Sang-ssi, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian," jawab Kim Sang dengan dinginnya. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Besok lusa kalian kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikannya lagi," ordernya.

"Baik," jawab pemuda-pemuda itu terkejut dengan sikap Kim Sang yang berubah drastis. Aneh...

* * *

Begitu urusan dengan pamannya selesai Yongso segera ke hotel tempat para member Super Junior tinggal setelah ditelepon oleh Eunhyuk. Yongso agak merasa heran, tumben sekali rekaman langsung bubar dan tidak sempat pergi main seperti biasanya. Jadi Yongso menemui mereka semua di dalam café and lounge.

Yongso menemukan para member Super Junior sedang bersantai di dalam dengan tampang lesu dan suram. '_Ini sih sama sekali tidak bersantai…_' kata Yongso dalam hati. "Annyeong~," sapa Yongso kepada mereka, para penyamun. (wkwkwk…) Ia memberikan kecupan di pipi untuk pacarnya (prikitiw~!).

"Yongso-ah, annyeong," sapa Sungmin sebagai ganti Leeteuk yang sudah 'tewas' di atas sofa, rohnya sampai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Biasanya Louis atau Toki akan mengajak kalian pergi begitu selesai rekaman," tanya Yongso sekarang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Kami diusir oleh produser Kim Sang," jawab Kangin singkat.

"MWO! DIUSIR!" seru Yongso dengan suara yang keras.

"Ssshh, bukan itu. Kangin hyung salah mempersepsikannya," kata Siwon meluruskan jawaban Kangin yang ngaco. "Kim Sang-ssi menyudahi rekaman karena Totto hyung dan Louis hyung pergi dengan Faye-ssi," jelasnya.

"Lalu Toki-nya kemana?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Umm, dia pergi katanya sih mau ke divisi akting atau apapun itu," jawab Yesung.

"Jamkkan(tunggu)! Totto hyung langsung bersikap aneh begitu Faye mengatakan sesuatu yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Toki… Lalu Louis hyung juga terus pergi sambil membawa Faye juga," sela Sungmin sambil mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan oleh ketiga orang itu dalam bahasa Jepang, "Faye bilang Toki dibawa ke rumah sakit karena terkena serangan atau semacamnya…"

"Sungmin-ssi, kau bicara ngawur. Aku akan menelepon ke rumah Jeungjobu…" kata Yongso mencari nomor kediaman Kuzuryu di Tokyo dan meneleponnya. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan terlihat seperti sedang dimarahi, ia kembali berbicara, "Kau benar-benar ngawur… Toki ada di rumah dan marah-marah karena aku bilang dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Yang benar? Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang lagi," kata Heechul.

Lalu Hankyung menyela, "Tidakkah kalian merasa Toki agak aneh hari ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia tidak terlalu aktif hari ini…" kata Hankyung, "dia juga tidak memancing argumen dengan Heechul ataupun mengisengi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyun pun sama sekali tidak menjadi korbannya hari ini…"

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood saja…" kata Shindong.

"Eh? Memang hari ini Toki-ah lebih aneh dari pada biasanya. Dia punya nafsu makan yang melebihi Hankyung-ssi, Eunhyuk oppa, ataupun Shindong-ssi… Tapi hari ini dia hanya makan tidak sampai setengah porsi… Ini kasus!" kata Yongso.

"Kenapa kalau Toki makan sedikit menjadi kasus, Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kepada leader Leeteuk yang terkapar di atas sofa.

"Karena dia sama saja seperti Shindong. Bumi akan terbalik bila mereka makannya hanya sedikit," jawab Leeteuk.

"Ah, hyung bisa saja…" kata Shindong tersipu malu-malu.

"Kita main detektif-detektifan lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Geureomyeon! Kita selidiki misteri ini!" sahut Yongso berapi-api.

"Yaa, memangnya kita anak kecil disuruh main detektif-detektifan?" sela Heechul.

Tapi para member yang lain tidak menghiraukan perkataan Heechul. Mereka malah bersemangat karena menemukan permainan baru.

"Kalian besok tidak ada jadwal 'kan?" tanya Yongso membuka agendanya.

"Tidak ada, kami bebas sampai lusa~," jawab Kyuhyun malah bermain Starcraft.

Mereka lalu berkumpul membicarakan jadwal masing-masing dan mencocokannya untuk melakukan penyelidikan kasus pertama mereka(sejak kapan Suju buka kantor detektif? -_-').

"Kalau begitu aku akan kemari dengan Kihyun setelah menjemput adikku di bandara," ujar Yongso.

"Kenapa Kihyun dan adikmu juga datang kemari?" tanya Yesung.

"Anggota N.O.S. pada berkumpul di Tokyo karena kami akan ikut konser di Tokyo Dome nanti…" jawab Yongso, "kalian tidak tahu? Kami pun akan ikut acara _interview_-nya juga."

"Akan ada Hyesun? Hm… hehehe…" gumam Donghae merencanakan sesuatu.

"Yaa, Donghae-pedophile. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam pada adikku," ancam Yongso.

* * *

Esoknya hari yang cerah dan hangat kembali datang pada awal musim semi ini. Setelah menjemput Hyesun yang ternyata ingin ikut juga—Yongso dan Kihyun pergi ke hotel. Keduabelas member Super Junior minus Kibum yang sebenarnya memang tidak ikut ke Jepang sudah siap untuk pergi. Mereka berencana untuk menginterogasi siapapun yang Toki temui hari ini, jadi mereka akan membuntutinya seharian.

Yongso membuka agendanya lagi dan mengecek jadwal Toki selama seharian ini, "Jam 11-12 dia ada janji dengan seseorang di Shibuya crossroad, lalu ke Shibuya 109 untuk bertemu orang juga…"

"Ichimarukyu?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa salah dengar.

"Han-yeong-gu(109)! Itu tempat pertokoan dan jadi tempat nongkrong para kogal," jelas Kihyun agak merasa sebal karena Yongso dan Eunhyuk sudah baikan lagi.

Lalu Hyesun menyela, "Omong-omong ini hari ul—hmpf!" sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Kihyun telah membungkam mulutnya.

"Ooh, hari ini adalah hari tayangan ulang episode terakhir The Extra Kobayashi~! Ohohoho.." kata Kihyun tiba-tiba sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hyesun.

"Aish, kukira ada apa…" gerutu Yongso menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan cemberut.

"Ayo, pasukan maju jalan!" seru Leeteuk memimpin kelompok detektif gadungan tersebut.

* * *

Shibuya Crossroad, 11.00 AM

Mereka tiba di tempat terpadat di hari libur, Shibuya. Mereka berdiam di restoran fast food yang terletak di lantai dua sebuah gedung agar mempermudah pengintaian. Dan bisa-bisanya Yongso membawa peralatan lengkap untuk mengintai. Kangin mengamati keadaan di luar dengan binocular sambil memakan cheese burger. Rekan-rekannya malah asyik makan.

Tiba-tiba Kangin berkata, "Ah, dia sudah datang..."

"Aku tidak melihatnya..." kata Heechul sambil menempelkan mukanya ke kaca, mencari rival abadinya.

"Nih, hyung. Lihat saja sendiri," ujar Kangin memberikan binocular-nya.

Heechul mencari-cari sosok target mereka lewat lensa binocular tapi tidak melihatnya. "Yaa, dia tidak ada di sana!"

"Di sana, hyung, Orang yang memakai baju hitam," sahut Kangin.

"Ah, majjyo..." kata Heechul telah menemukannya, "Eh? Dia tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang..."

"Aku akan turun ke bawah," kata Yongso bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tangga..

"Aku ikut!" seru Eunhyuk mengikuti di belakang.

Leeteuk melihat keduanya pergi hanya mendesah, "Yah, biarkanlah mereka pergi berduaan. Toh, hari ini ulang tahunnya Eunhyukkie."

Heechul masih mengamati keadaan di luar sana. Ia melihat dua orang yang seperti sedang saling berbicara. Lalu lawan bicaranya Toki memberikan seperti sebuah kartu dan sebuah botol berisi kapsul-kapsul berwarna biru muda. Heechul penasaran dengan botol tersebut. Rasanya ia seperti sedang melihat transaksi antara drug dealer dengan drug user, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Heechul-ssi, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Toki sunbae?" tanya Kihyun tidak ikut mengamati hanya menulis sesuatu dalam _notepad_-nya.

"Uh, dia menerima sebuah kartu dan botol berisi kapsul," jawab Heechul agak merasa ragu.

"Mwo! Kapsul?" seru Kihyun terkejut. Ia segera berlari ke bawah untuk mencegat seniornya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu Toki merasa bulu romanya berdiri, dari tadi ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan.

'Mungkin aku hanya paranoid saja...' desahnya dalam hati.

"Senpai, bukankah kau masih harus mengunjungi orang lain?" tanya perempuan di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau benar Saki-chan. Terima kasih telah mengantarkan ini," sahut Toki sambil mengangkat kedua benda yang diterimanya.

"Sama-sama, senpai! Aku senang bisa membantu. Jangan lupa dengan undangannya, ya!"

"Hai, sampai jumpa."

* * *

Namun saat Kihyun sudah sampai di crossroad Toki telah pergi dan hanya tinggal orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Toki. Seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal olehnya. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi Kihyun menyeret perempuan tersebut ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Sungmin dan Kangin malah berkomentar,

"Wuah, kau benar-benar sadis," kata Sungmin.

"Aku suka caranya!" seru Kangin malah kagum dengan aksi Kihyun.

"Nah, teman-teman saatnya kita menginterogasi korban pertama kita," kata Kihyun dengan senyum sadisnya. "Yongso eonni dan Eunhyuk-ssi pergi duluan saja, ikuti jejak sunbae."

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu ya, Kihyunnie! Ayo, Oppa!" seru Yongso sambil manarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya pergi. Eunhyuk sudah pasrah tidak melawan.

Ketika pasangan lovey-dovey itu sudah pergi kesebelas member Suju, Hyesun, dan Kihyun mengelilingi perempuan Jepang tersebut. Perempuan tersebut kebingungan dengan segala perhatian yang tertuju kepadanya. Kihyun memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

'_Dari penampilannya tidak mungkin dia seorang dokter. Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihatnya di antara para peneliti di laboratorium. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki kapsul biru itu?_' kata Kihyun dalam hati. Ia berdiri di depan perempuan itu dan bertanya kepadanya dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti oleh para member Super Junior, "Siapa kau? Ada hubungan apa dengan Toki senpai hingga kau bertemu dengannya dan memberikan obat 'Stopper' itu?"

"Kau sendiri siapa?" balas tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku? Aku Ai Kazeno, dokter dari rumah sakit Kuzuryu. Kulihat kau memberikan obat berbahaya itu kepada Toki. Aku, sebagai dokter yang juga menangani penelitian 'X disorder' tidak bisa membiarkan kau memberikan obat yang sangat berbahaya untuk penderita X disorder," jawab Kihyun.

"Kau dokter? Salah satu peneliti laboratorium? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dengan obat berbahaya karena Toki-san hanya memintaku untuk mengambilkan obat tersebut dari pelabuhan untuknya," jawab perempuan itu.

"Nani(apa)! Itu tidak mungkin! Maksudmu Toki senpai mau bunuh diri begitu!"

"Haa? Mana mungkin. Apakah kau gila? Cih, biarkan aku pergi," kata perempuan itu lalu berlari kabur tanpa sempat ditangkap oleh yang lain.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan pasangan lovey-dovey~ di Shibuya 109, mereka kehilangan jejak Toki yang sepertinya memang sudah menyadari kalau sedang diikuti. Yongso mengumpat kesal dan merutuki kemampuan paranormal sepupunya itu.

"Aish, anak itu memang seperti hantu!" gerutu Yongso.

"Chagiya, lebih baik kita menunggu kabar dari yang lain," usul Eunhyuk agak merasa takut dengan temperamen pacarnya.

"Kau benar..." desah Yongso.

Gadis itu lalu main masuk ke sebuah toko dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti sambil melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri mereka, seorang pemuda Jepang dengan dandanan rapi.

"Kau Kuzuryu-san? Ryutsu Kuzuryu?" sapanya.

"Eh? H, hai, aku Ryutsu..." sahut Yongso bingung.

"Ternyata benar! Ini aku, Yuuya Shiraishi teman kuliahmu di Universitas Imperial Academy, kau ingat?"

Yongso terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. "… Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, kau Yuuya temanku yang suka dimarahi oleh dosen!" seru Yongso.

"Aduh, kok kau ingatnya yang bagian yang memalukannya sih?" kata Yuuya tersenyum tipis.

Eunhyuk yang merasa terasingi menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan memanggil pacarnya, "Yongso-ya, dia?"

"Oh, miyan… aku hampir lupa. Oppa, kenalkan dia teman kuliahku dulu, namanya Yuuya Shiraishi," jelas Yongso memperkenalkan sohibnya dulu kepada Eunhyuk. "Yuuya-kun, kenalkan ini Lee Hyukjae, watashi no kareshi(pacarku)," lanjut Yongso memperkenalkan pacarnya ke Yuuya.

"Eh! Ryutsu-chan kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" seru Yuuya terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum ramah kepada Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi setelah itu Yuuya memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk dengan teliti.

"Uh, apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku, Yongso-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman dan melangkah mundur menjauh dari Yuuya.

Yongso hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia gay seperti Louis? (Louis bukan gay, cuy -_-').

"Ah~! Sekarang aku ingat! Kau salah satu member grup idol di Korea itukan?" kata Yuuya tersenyum nyengir.

'Sepertinya dia setipe dengan Louis,' batin Eunhyuk _sweatdropped_.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Yuuya-kun? Sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang tahu soal beginian…" tanya Yongso penasaran.

"Hehe, perusahaanku mau memakai idol untuk iklan berikutnya," jawab Yuuya tetap dengan cengirannya.

"Oh ya? Kau sekarang bekerja di mana? Berikan aku kartu namamu," kata Yongso sambil mengambil kartu namanya sendiri di dalam tasnya.

"Ini," ucap Yuuya sambil memberikan kartu namanya seperti seorang _businessman_.

Yongso menerimanya juga seperti orang-orang perusahaan yang saling bertukar kartu nama. Ia membaca kartu nama tersebut.

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi, aku menantikan kerja sama denganmu nanti," kata Yuuya mengejutkannya dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan fasih.

"Aa, mohon bantuannya," kata Eunhyuk masih agak terkejut.

"Oh iya, Ryutsu-chan~, dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada reuni untuk alumni Imperial Academy Tokyo, seluruh lulusannya akan datang. Apakah kau bisa datang?"

"Reuni? Bulan ini?" tanya Yongso sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Ya, sekitar seminggu lagi," jawab Yuuya, ia lalu merengek, "Shiori sampai frustasi karena kau sulit dihubungi. Bahkan sepupumu yang senior saja sampai sulit dihubungi. Kalian seperti tidak punya ponsel saja…"

"Gomenasai, begitu kembali ke Seoul aku menjadi sibuk, Toki pun juga sama sibuknya. Tapi aku pasti akan datang ke reuni nanti, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Shiori," ujar Yongso tersenyum tipis.

"Aa, kau harus datang. Aku akan mengirimkan surat undangannya ke kediaman Kuzuryu nanti. Datanglah bersama Hyukjae-ssi, pamerkanlah kepada teman-temanmu siapa pacarmu~," kata Yuuya tersenyum jahil. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau ia masih mempunyai urusan. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Hyukjae-ssi. Jaa ne, Ryutsu-chan~," kata Yuuya sambil mencium punggung tangan Yongso.

Satu gerakan ini membuat Eunhyuk kembali dibuat cemburu. Begitu Yuuya pergi—tampang Eunhyuk terus-terusan cemberut, bahkan ketika ternyata mereka tertangkap basah oleh orang yang seharusnya mereka buntuti. Toki.

* * *

Sesudah matahari terbenam Toki dengan tangan bersilang di dada dan kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, matanya memelototi lima belas orang yang telah berusaha membuntutinya diam-diam. Kelimabelas penguntit alias detektif jadi-jadian itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah—bahkan Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Yesung yang ia anggap sebagai bocah-bocah _innocent_ tidak menunjukkan rasa menyesal. Toki hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada para bocah-bocah norak ini.

"Kalian…" ucap Toki mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mencari kata yang tepat di dalam kepalanya. Sementara kelimabelas orang yang duduk bersimpuh di tengah Yoyogi Park itu merasa tegang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu untuk menghukum mereka. "… stalker, ya? Kalian benar-benar bodoh mengikutiku dengan penampilan mencolok seperti ini."

"Toki-ah, kami tidak sedang benar-benar mengikutimu…" ujar Leeteuk memberikan alasan, "kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di Shibuya…"

"Sikkuro," sela Toki dengan galaknya memelototi Leeteuk. Gadis ini lalu mendesah frustasi, "Kenapa kalian bertingkah sama saja seperti dua orang idiot itu…"

"Dua orang idiot? Maksudmu Totto oppa dan Louis?" tanya Yongso.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi? Kalian bertingkah seolah-olah aku akan melakukan suatu kejahatan yang harus dicegah," sahut Toki memutar bola matanya dan berbalik ke arah Kihyun yang duduk bersimpuh dan bertanya kepadanya, "Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kihyun-ah?"

"Yeah, dan pertanyaanku ini tidak mungkin kukatakan di depan banyak orang seperti ini," jawab Kihyun sambil melirik ke arah teman-teman kriminalnya (-_-).

"Aa, kau pasti penasaran dengan isi botol itu bukan? Kurasa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak berarti," kata Toki sambil tersenyum sinis tapi dari matanya terlihat kesedihan. "Kalau kalian bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan aku akan melepaskan kalian," tambahnya.

"Yaa, apakah kau bercanda? Besok aku masih harus bertemu dengan Sutradara Ogata, aku tidak mau terhambat hanya karena sakit pinggang setelah melawanmu," ujar Kihyun menolak.

Para member Super Junior berkumpul mendiskusikan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Toki dan lepas dari hukuman yang mungkin lebih berat dari pada hal ini. Toki itukan sadis dan mungkin saja dia telah menyiapkan hal yang lebih parah lagi.

"Yaa, tidak sulit menjatuhkan perempuan kurus seperti dia," kata Kangin berbisik-bisik bersama dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Benar juga, dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan laki-laki," kata Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu Hankyung dan Sungmin bisa dengan mudah melawannya karena mereka bisa kungfu," sambung Heechul.

Tapi Hankyung malah merasa ragu kalau Sungmin ataupun dirinya bisa mengalahkan Toki. Mungkin Kangin dan Siwon yang kuat pun akan kesulitan melawannya. '_Bukankah malam itu dia mengalahkan empat orang preman yang menghajarku?_' batinnya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa member Super Junior yang sama sekali tidak pernah jadi preman sekalipun bisa mengalahkan Toki yang lebih garang dari preman? Akhirnya ia mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kurasa hal itu tidak mungkin. Dia pernah menghajar habis preman dan lagi sepertinya dia bukan perempuan yang bisa kita anggap remeh."

"Mwo? Preman? Memang dia bosnya para preman?" Shindong.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menanyakan pendapat Yongso dan Hyesun karena ternyata Kihyun menolak untuk melawan Toki, "Yongso-ah, Hyesun-ah, apakah kami harus melawan Toki atau tidak? Hankyung hyung bilang kita tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan Toki."

"Aku _pass_, melihat Toki-ah latihan dengan Totto oppa dan Ken saja sudah membuatku merinding ketakutan," jawab Yongso.

"Kurasa kalian harus melawannya," jawab Hyesun dengan alasan, "kalian tidak bisa selamanya digencet oleh Siyong eonni, bukan?"

Akhirnya keduabelas member Super Junior memutuskan untuk melawan Toki dibantu oleh Hyesun dan Yongso yang merasa segan untuk melawan sepupu mereka. Akan tetapi ternyata tidak mudah untuk menjatuhkan Toki. Gadis itu terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Sesekali ia akan balas menyerang dengan serangan ringan.

Lalu Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah rencana. Sejak tadi Toki tidak menghajar Ryeowook dan Sungmin tapi tetap tega menghajar kedua sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin kalau mereka menggunakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebagai umpan, mereka akan bisa menjatuhkan Toki.

Akhirnya hanya tersisa Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan untuk Toki. Member yang lain bersiap untuk menyerang gadis itu dari belakang. Namun Yongso berkali-kali mengatakan kalau usaha mereka akan sia-sia karena menurutnya Toki tidak mempunyai titik kelemahan kalau sudah menyangkut soal hajar-menghajar, pukulannya pun sangat keras walaupun tidak terlalu menggunakan tenaga. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh.

Toki akhirnya jatuh juga ketika ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari terjangan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, ia tidak bisa menghajar wajah manis mereka (dasar shotakon…). Toki mengaku kalah dan melepaskan mereka dari hukuman yang sangat berat. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka mendapat jeweran yang sangat keras karena telah membuntutinya.

Setelah itu mereka pergi beramai-ramai untuk mencari makanan alias jajan. Kali ini Kihyun yang menawarkan untuk mentraktir karena ia dan Jeonghoon akan bertunangan. Sepertinya Kim Jeonghoon telah melamar Kihyun saat syuting Lost Children berakhir. _Congratulations_.

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Toki ber-tag team ria untuk menggoda Kihyun. Tapi kemudian Toki mengangkat sebuah topik yang paling dihindari oleh Yongso.

"Mumpung Eunhyukkie ada di Jepang~, kenapa kau tidak membawanya menemui Sou-sofusama, Yongso-chan~?" tanya Toki tersenyum nyengir seperti kucing.

"Yaa!" protes Yongso.

Toki menghampiri Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya seperti sahabat lalu berkata, "Dengar ya, kakek buyutku adalah orang yang keras, beliau akan selalu patuh terhadap tradisi keluarga. Setiap anggota keluarga yang mempunyai hubungan harus menghadap kepala keluarga agar diberkati hubungannya. Kalau kau tidak segera menemui beliau mungkin Yongso-ya akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain~."

"Mwo? Dijodohkan? Andwae!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau segera menemui beliau. Bagaimana?" tanya Toki.

"Aku akan menemui beliau," kata Eunhyuk dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Alright~. Sesudah semua pekerjaan selesai aku akan menyiapkan pertemuan untuk kalian bertiga~," sahut Toki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketika melihat senyuman Toki—Yongso yakin kalau sepupunya itu punya suatu rencana tak terduga untuknya dan Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun juga waktu ia dan Eunhyuk jadian juga karena ia dikerjai oleh Toki 'kan? Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau rencananya itu tidak membawa bencana.

'_Eh? Tapi bukankah Toki mau dijodohkan? Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu ia kembali ke Jepang ia akan melakukan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh Soutaki-sama! Tapi bagaimana dengan Hankyung-ssi? For Heaven's sake, dia itukan cinta pertamanya! Masa mereka harus berakhir tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali? Andwae! Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Song Yongso! Aku akan berusaha membuat mereka bersama dan menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing! Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin Toki yang dulu kembali lagi! Aku ingin bertemu sepupuku yang sangat baik itu lagi!_' batin Yongso terus berdebat dengan hati nurani dan pikirannya.

Yongso harus berusaha. Ia harus membalas perbuatan 'Mak Comblang' sepupunya itu…

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m Author gak dapa ide di tengah-tengah kesibukan pribadi hehehe...

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

What do you think? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? Beritahu author perasaan readers saat membaca fanfic author yang ini. Dan apakah fanfic ini lucu atau membosankan. Author akan menerima review dengan senang hati~! ^^

Jangan lupa kasih review dan komentarnya ya! Ada request? Hehehehe...

Beberapa hari ini Author kembali 'addict' sama Facebook dan Twitter, tumben-tumbennya author sering lihat dua website tersebut... Kalau ada yang bisa nemuin akun twitter dan facebook author mantap deh~ wkwkwkwkwk...

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dan mau dijawab jangan lupa tinggalin alamat e-mail kalian atau langsung aja ke Facebook, Twitter, atau alamat e-mail author. Facebook sama Twitter sih cuma dibuka dua kali sehari di hape, palingan e-mail yang tiap jam update terus. (-_-~) Check profile author di Facebook: kyrashinn(at)yahoo . co . id dan Twitter: KyraLv

Mohon review-nya~! Kalau sama sekali nggak ada review baru Author 'ogah' update walaupun bahannya sudah jadi dan tersedia tinggal di-publish~! Kalau author gak dapat review baru, mendingan author mogok dulu deh~ -_-~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	25. Unexpected Braveness

Twenty fifth update~! Twenty Fourth Chapter~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

For SNSD fans, this is not your place to read it. I don't really like them. I have warned you!

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 24: Unexpected Braveness**

Semua pekerjaan di Jepang berjalan dengan sangat lancar. N.O.S telah melakukan wawancara dan ikut dalam konser 'Pop Egg' yang selama empat tahun ini ramai dibicarakan karena sering mengundang tamu dari luar negeri. Ini konser pertama dan terakhir kalinya Yongso tampil di depan publik. Ternyata gadis itu memiliki begitu banyak penggemarnya membuat Eunhyuk dibakar api cemburu. Posisi Yongso di N.O.S akan digantikan oleh MISHA, salah satu artis LME yang lebih sering berkarir di Jepang dan Amerika.

Faye juga akan berhenti karena ia harus fokus kepada penelitian di rumah sakit karena saat ini sedang dalam masa-masa gawat. Posisinya akan digantikan oleh artis LME yang berakar di Inggris. Akhir-akhir ini Faye jarang kelihatan di LME membuat para member Super Junior bernafas lega selama rekaman.

Akhir bulan April menjadi hari-hari yang menggemparkan. Super Junior sekarang menempati sebuah rumah sewaan yang lumayan besar untuk tempat tinggal mereka dan para manajer sebagai semacam rumah dinas. Sekarang mereka tengah membuat koreografi lagu baru mereka dengan Cerberus, Asuka, dan Rusty sebagai koreografernya. Kali ini The Mighty Toki yang menyeramkan beberapa waktu lalu tidak ikut membantu karena sibuk dengan hal lain dan drama terbarunya yang mengikutsertakan Hankyung sebagai lawan mainnya. Sejak pertengahan bulan mereka sudah mulai syuting drama.

Toki jarang menemui member Super Junior untuk menjahili mereka lagi, tapi Yongso masih sering berkunjung karena pekerjaannya selalu selesai lebih cepat. Yongso jugalah yang mengajarkan member Super Junior bahasa Jepang yang simpel dan cara pengucapannya. Hankyung berguru bahasa kepada Yongso. Kadang-kadang Louis juga datang bersamanya sebagai guru tambahan atau hanya untuk mengganggu saja.

Drama berjudul 'Sprout' itu bercerita tentang anak-anak kos yang masing-masing mempunyai masalah pribadi. Dari masalah percintaan hingga masalah keluarga. Tokoh utama dalam drama itu diperankan oleh Toki, seorang siswi SMA yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna atau begitulah teman-temannya berpikir. Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan membuka usaha kos-kosan. Dari situlah ia bertemu dengan tiga orang penghuni kos-kosan yang masing-masing berbeda sifat dan latar belakang dan di antara ketiga orang itu ada pemuda yang satu sekolah dengannya dan menjadi penyebab hatinya merasa gundah. Pemuda itu diperankan oleh Hankyung. Di antara keduanya terjadilah cinta segi empat, dengan kedua belah pihak sama-sama mempunyai pacar. Drama tersebut akan menjadi kisah roman di musim panas.

Pertamanya Toki sempat terkejut begitu mengetahui lawan mainnya adalah Hankyung. Ia antara ingin dengan tidak ingin berakting bersama dengan Hankyung. Bagaimanapun juga ia membenci perasaan yang ditimbulkan kalau ia dekat-dekat dengan pemuda Cina tersebut. Yongso mendorongnya untuk melakukannya dengan alasan hal tersebut akan menjadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya. Tapi Toki benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hankyung bertingkah aneh tiap sedang bersamanya. Hubungan mereka itu sehat sebagai teman saja bukan? (Duh, Ki-chan~ mana ada teman yang mencium temannya sendiri?)

Hankyung semakin merasa mantap untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Toki. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, ia berdiskusi dengan Louis yang merupakan sahabatnya dan Toki juga. Louis tahu segalanya tentang Toki jadi mungkin dia bisa memberikan masukan untuknya. Karena itu ketika istirahat dari latihan nerakanya Cerberus—Hankyung mengobrol berduaan dengan Louis.

Louis tersenyum nyengir ketika mendengarkan rencana sobatnya itu, tapi ada ekspresi sedih pada wajahnya. "Geng-geng, apakah kau benar-benar yakin kalau kau menyukai Toki?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukannya?" balas tanya Hankyung merasa heran.

Louis mendesah pelan, "Kau ingat dengan janji kita waktu di Beijing dulu 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kita membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi, bukan? Aku dan kau sudah kembali bertemu dan tetap terhubung, tapi kau dan dia masih tidak dapat bertemu… Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadapnya waktu itu, Han Geng…" ujar Louis, "apakah sudah berubah?"

"Kau tahu, Louis… Aku merasakan perasaan familiar ketika sedang bersama dengan Toki…" kata Hankyung sambil memandangi cincin yang tergantung pada lehernya sebagai bandul kalung. "Kurasa aku harus melepaskan masa lalu? Tapi jujur, aku pun tidak ingin melakukannya…."

"_You will get them both, buddy. You will meet her soon…_" kata Louis sambil memukul punggung Hankyung. "Ah, benar juga… aku hampir lupa. Hari ini Toki tidak akan datang lagi, dia sibuk dengan penelitian di rumah sakit. Faye dan Kihyun juga jarang kelihatan."

"Lagi? Sampai kapan?" tanya Hankyung agak merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melihat Toki.

"Dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya, jadi mungkin besok lusa dia baru akan datang lagi… Drama kalian juga ditunda sampai akhir bulan Mei bukan? Toki benar-benar sibuk, aku saja sampai sulit untuk menghubunginya…" jawab Louis.

"Sebenarnya penelitian apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit?" gumam Hankyung.

Louis yang mendengarnya menyela, "Kau tidak tahu? Mereka meneliti X disorder yang langka itu. Sampai sejauh ini mereka telah menemukan cara memperlambatnya atau tetap jalan di tempat~."

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar beritanya…"

"Tapi darah penderita X disorder benar-benar diincar oleh banyak orang. Seperti legenda putri duyung saja… Yang memakan daging putri duyung akan berumur panjang…"

"Kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Hankyung.

"Mengkhawatirkan apa?" balas tanya Louis.

"Tidak, lupakan saja," kata Hankyung memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan curiga Louis. Ia sudah berfirasat tidak enak. Dan ternyata firasatnya itu merupakan hal besar yang tidak disangka-sangka.

* * *

Musim semi akhir bulan April di Jepang terjadi kegemparan di kediaman Kuzuryu hanya karena masalah sepele. Semuanya berawal dari ketika Yongso meminta Hankyung untuk ikut membantunya membatalkan niat Soutaki-sama untuk menjodohkan Toki dengan siapapun calon tunangan gadis itu.

Pertamanya Yongso ribut datang ke hotel tempat Super Junior menginap. Gadis itu kalap setelah mendengar berita perjodohan Toki akan dilangsungkan hari ini. Totto dan Louis yang sedang menemani Toki tetap santai saja walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak rela ceesan mereka harus ikut perjodohan. Ekspresi ketigabelas plus dua orang member Super Junior tampak kaget dan sangat syok. Terutama Hankyung yang baru-baru ini menyadari perasaannya terhadap Toki.

Hankyung sampai mojok begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Ryeowook dan Zhou Mi berusaha untuk menghibur Hankyung yang merasa seperti sedang patah hati.

"Yongso-ah, bagaimana bisa Toki akan dijodohkan?" tanya Eunhyuk mewakili teman-temannya yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama di kepala mereka.

Yongso menghela nafas. "Kakek buyutnya Toki yang merencanakan hal ini... Toki harus segera menikah. Dan ternyata akhir-akhir Toki sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk kita itu karena dia mengikuti perjodohan," jawab Yongso

"Tapi bukankah dia masih berusia 21 tahun?" tanya Heechul, "dia masih muda, kenapa harus segera menikah?"

"Itu hal biasa buat keluarga kuno dan tradisional seperti keluarga kami. Toki keturunan kepala keluarga dan dia cucu putra pertama jadinya dia yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang berikutnya. Tapi sebelum itu Toki punya kewajiban untuk menikah dan memberikan keturunan," jelas Yongso sambil cemberut. Ia tidak menyukai tradisi keluarganya itu. "Dan karena Toki tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau ia mempunyai pacar ataupun pernah menjalin hubungan—Jeungjobu merasa kalau lebih baik mengadakan perjodohan untuknya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga..." ujar Eunhyuk tapi langsung disela oleh Yongso.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku mengikuti perjodohan kalau sudah punya pacar!" bantah Yongso.

"Bukan, maksudku menikah muda," sela Eunhyuk _sweatdropped_.

Wajah Yongso jadi memerah dan kedua jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "T-tidak ada hal seperti itu dalam keluargaku..." jawab Yongso memandang ke arah lain selain Eunhyuk.

"Geotjimal... Toki bilang kau pun harus menikah muda... Yaa, kalian menikahlah dan berikan aku keponakan~," kata Leeteuk sambil duduk gaya India.

"Leeteuk hyung/oppa!" seru Eunhyuk dan Yongso bersamaan.

Yongso memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit karena stress, ia lalu berkata lagi, "Jadi kalian mau bantu atau tidak?"

"Bantu apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Aish, bantu menggagalkan perjodohannya Toki-lah! Masa bantu bongkar rumah?" jawab Yongso malah jadi kesal. Kenapa sih member Suju suka tidak _connect_? (maklum OS-nya masih belum pada di-update, So...) Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hankyung dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda tersebut, dengan pandangan memohon ia berkata, "Oppa, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan untuk meyakinkan Jeungjobu."

"Mwo ya?" seru Hankyung.

"Modudeul, gaja!" seru Leeteuk memberi perintah.

Dipimpin oleh Leeteuk dan Yongso, para member Super Junior termasuk Zhou Mi dan Henry beramai-ramai mendatangi kediaman Kuzuryu untuk menggagalkan perjodohannya Toki. Mereka sudah seperti anak-anak bersiap ikut tawuran.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan Toki yang tengah menunggu di kamarnya hanya mengutak-atik mainan bola robot hadiah pemberian dari Faye ketika mereka masih kecil. Toki hanya mengguling-gulingkan robot bola itu sambil melamun. Ia memikirkan hal lain, apakah dirinya memang benar-benar siap dengan perjodohan ini? Tapi ini masih hanya sebuah pertemuan perjodohan bukan benar-benar akan ditunangkan langsung. Bola robot berwarna biru muda itu menggelinding dan bersuara 'Haro, haro'(Yup, robot maskot gundam series, Haro.) atau bersuara kata-kata lain. Faye terlalu jenius sampai bisa membuat mainan bola robot seperti ini. Bola robot itu mengibaskan telinganya lalu kembali menggelinding ke arah Toki.

Dulu Toki dan Faye sangat akrab, selain dengan Louis dan Totto—ia juga besar bersama Faye. Dalam tubuh keduanya mengalir darah yang sama, ikatan yang mengikat keduanya bukan hanya karena mereka satu keluarga dan memiliki buyut yang sama. Dulu mereka dibilang anak kembar karena kemiripan mereka. Tapi sekarang berbeda, semua telah berubah. Faye berubah dan Toki pun juga berubah. Toki berubah karena ingatannya sedangkan Faye berubah karena hal lain yang tidak diketahui oleh Toki. Dulu keduanya tidak pernah saling menyimpan rahasia kepada satu sama lain, bermain, dan tertawa bersama. Sekarang Toki dan Faye seperti musuh dalam kandang yang sama.

Walaupun Toki dan Faye bekerja dalam penelitian yang sama, tapi masalah pekerjaan dan pribadi itu berbeda. Pekerjaan mereka menyangkut nyawa yang tak bersalah dan tanggung jawab terbesar ada pada Toki sebagai salah satu riset penelitian.

Keduanya menjadi dokter karena janji di masa lalu dan keinginan yang sama untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Dulu Faye ingin menjadi dokter karena ingin menyembuhkan penyakit sepupunya yang kelihatannya sehat padahal sebenarnya tidak. Sebenarnya Faye tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan Toki, tapi demi ambisinya ia harus melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Toki teringat dengan saat Faye berbicara serius dengan Hankyung. Waktu itu ia tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan anehnya, waktu itu Louis langsung memotong pembicaraan keduanya dan seperti disengaja. Tapi Louis itu orangnya memang tukang memotong pembicaraan orang.

Ketika Toki sedang sibuk berpikir seorang pelayan datang untuk memberitahukan kalau laki-laki yang harus ia temui hari ini sudah datang dan saat ini sedang menunggunya bersama dengan ayah kakek buyutnya. Toki mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang perjamuan diiringi oleh pelayan tersebut.

* * *

Yongso dan Super Junior Gangs berusaha untuk masuk ke kediaman Kuzuryu yang luas itu tanpa diketahui oleh para penjaga gerbang. Mereka masuk lewat taman belakang yang tidak terlalu ketat penjagaannya dan Yongso mengenal baik semua penjaganya. Yongso tidak tahu di ruangan mana pertemuan itu akan dilakukan jadi dia menangkap salah seorang pelayan yang membawa hidangan untuk pertemuan tersebut. Dia sudah seperti ninja saja.

"Y-Yongso-ojousama!" seru pelayan itu mengenali Yongso.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu. Sekarang katakan dimana pertemuan perjodohannya Toki diadakan," perintah Yongso.

"I-itu..." kata pelayang itu gagap.

"Sudah katakan saja!" seru Heechul berbisik.

"P-pertemuan itu diadakan di ruangan 'Tsuki'(bulan) dekat kolam permata," jawab pelayan itu pada akhirnya takut dengan pelototan yang diberikan oleh Yongso, Heechul, dan Kangin. "O-ojou-sama, para pemuda ini siapa?"

"Ah, mereka teman-temanku dan Toki," jawab Yongso. "Oh ya, lawan perjodohannya siapa?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Uuh, tuan muda dari keluarga Todou, Kaoru-sama," jawab pelayan itu lagi.

"Gawat, sudah mulai kelas berat..." gumam Yongso. Ia lalu bergegas pergi ke ruang tempat pertemuan itu akan dilakukan disusul oleh rombongan pemuda siap tawuran.

Sebelum mereka menerobos penjagaan ketat di depan pintu ruangan itu Hankyung bertanya kepada Yongso, "Yongso-ya, kakek buyut yang akan kita temui itu memangnya mengerti bahasa Korea?"

"Beliau itu multi-language dan native speaker kayak Toki kok. Kau bicara pakai bahasa Mandarin juga beliau akan mengerti," jawab Yongso. Ia mengawasi penjagaan di sekitar pintu masuk. Para penjaga itu jelas-jelas bisa bela diri dan akan sulit karena ia tidak tahu apakah para member Super Junior bisa menghadapi dua orang kekar itu atau tidak. "Begitu hitungan ketiga, kita langsung menyerbu kedua penjaga. Siap?" Kelimabelas pemuda dorky itu mengangguk. "Satu... dua... TIGA!"

Serentak mereka semua menyerbu kedua penjaga yang tidak bersiaga. Mereka saling bekerja sama menjatuhkan kedua penjaga itu dan menerebos pintu masuk. Dengan kerennya mereka mendobrak pintu seperti pahlawan kesiangan (-_-).

* * *

Toki duduk bersimpuh dengan anggun seperti seorang putri bangsawan. Di hadapannya ada salah satu calon yang dipilihkan oleh Gaisofu. Pria yang terlihat elit itu Kaoru Todou, usia 25 tahun, dia penerus keluarga Todou di masa depan, dia juga adalah alumnus Imperial Academy Tokyo. Toki pernah mendengar rumor tentang orang ini di sekolahnya dulu, tapi ia tidak terlalu tertarik dan sekarang ia menyesali ketidaktertarikannya itu. Kalau saja ia tahu karakter pria di depannya ia pasti sudah bisa dengan mudah menghadapi orang yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya ini. Dari tadi Toki hanya mendengar bualan pria itu dan hampir bosan karenanya. Sudah jelas kalau orang ini akan '_out_' walaupun Soutaki-sama cukup menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengajaknya bicara, "Toki-san, kudengar kau akan ikut dalam penelitian X disorder yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang."

"Ah, hai. Sebenarnya sudah dari sejak saya kuliah kedokteran saya ikut dan terlibat dalam penelitian tersebut," sahut Toki sambil memberikan senyum kecil sebagai _fans service_. Tapi ternyata salah juga memberinya sebuah senyuman karena pria itu semakin menjadi bicaranya. Dalam hati kecilnya Toki berharap akan ada hal heboh yang datang dan menghempaskan pria bermulut besar ini ke luar angkasa.

Harapannya terkabul karena tiba-tiba pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka dengan gaya _heroic_. Tiga orang di ruangan itu sangat terkejut. Di pintu masuk Yongso dan para member Super Junior berdiri dengan kerennya.

"Hentikan perjodohan ini!" seru Yongso.

"Kami tidak akan menyerahkan Toki kepada siapapun!" tambah Leeteuk. Ia dengan Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Toki.

"S-siapa kalian? D-dan mau apa kalian tiba-tiba masuk kemari?" kata Kaoru ketakutan. "Penjaga!" serunya.

"Haa! Penjaga ikan terimu itu telah kami habisi. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu, Todou-san!" kata Yongso dengan nada sarkatis. Ia memakai bahasa Jepang jadi member Super Junior pun tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Kok kayaknya aku merasa sedang dibicarakan ya?" bisik Eunhyuk kepada soulmate-nya si Donghae. Ia langsung sensitif tiap ikan teri disebut dengan bahasa apapun.

"Kalian benar-benar musibah..." desah Toki _sweatdropped_.

Kaoru langsung kabur karena merasa takut ketika Kangin, Kibum, Yesung, dan Siwon memandangnya dalam-dalam dan membunyikan tulang-tulang tangan mereka. Gaya boleh elit tapi ternyata seorang pengecut.

"Song Yongso!" seru kepala keluarga Kuzuryu, Soutaki Kuzuryu. Yongso langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara beliau. Beliau adalah orang yang paling disegani di keluarga besar mereka jadi jelas saja Yongso takut sama beliau. "Apa maksud semua kekacauan ini dan siapa pemuda-pemuda ini?" tanya beliau meminta jawaban yang jelas.

"Uuh, itu..." gumam Yongso bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Ia lupa kalau beliau adalah killer di keluarga ini juga!

"Sou-jiisama, mereka teman-temanku. Maafkanlah mereka..." sela Toki melindungi teman-temannya yang sudah seperti mangsa di hadapan singa yang marah.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya Soutaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menunjuk ke arah para cowok yang tegang ditatapi dengan mata tajam.

"Hai. Mereka tidak ada maksud buruk jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul kemari..." jawab Toki sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yongso dan para pemuda Super Junior itu dan mendesiskan kata-kata racun, "Sebaiknya kalian persiapkan diri kalian untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku nanti."

Akhirnya mereka berpindah ruangan ke ruang tamu tidak jauh dari ruang pertemuan. Soutaki duduk di tengah menghadap ke arah para member Super Junior dan Yongso yang duduk bersimpuh dan merasa sangat tegang. Toki duduk di sebelah Soutaki tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya buat apa para pembuat onar itu datang? Di antara para cowok itu tidak ada yang berani bertatap muka dengan Soutaki. Sekarang mereka tahu dari mana Toki mendapatkan warisan aura pembunuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Hankyung maju dan berlutut di hadapan Soutaki. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap dan tegang karena sepertinya Hankyung seperti akan mengajak perang. Tapi ketika Hankyung berbicara, benar-benar tidak dapat disangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Zengzufu, izinkan saya menikahi Toki," kata Hankyung dengan posisi berlutut di depan Soutaki.

Kali ini Hankyung benar-benar mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan itu, terutama Toki yang terkait dalam hal ini. Hankyung tampak serius dan tidak main-main. Soutaki melihat ke arah mata Hankyung dan bisa tahu keseriusan pemuda itu. Tapi beliau merasa familiar dengan pemuda Cina di hadapannya, seperti pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana? Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terlintas dalam kepala beliau.

"Kau putranya Xiaoyun bukan?" tanya Soutaki kepada Hankyung.

Hankyung terkejut karena nama ibunya disebut. Siapa orang tua ini sampai mengetahui nama ibunya? Hankyung memperhatikan kakek tua yang tampak seperti pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Barulah ia ingat siapa beliau.

"Tuan Soutaki!" seru Hankyung dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah putranya Xiaoyun!" seru Soutaki tampak senang. Ia menepuk pundak Hankyung dengan bangganya.

Toki dan Yongso memandang aneh ke arah kedua orang yang sedang saling bercengkerama. Toki tidak mengerti dengan hal tersebut. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat kedua orang itu dengan akrab berbicara, ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Toki. Dan lagi apa maksudnya dengan menikahi dirinya?

"K, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yongso dengan tampang bodohnya. "Gaisofu~!" lalu berubah jadi aegyo.

"Oh, dia putra temannya kakek di Cina, kemarin waktu Imlek kakek dikenalkan dengannya," jelas Soutaki tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bercanda..." gumam Toki merasa lemas. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkannya dan lagi hari ini ia merasa tidak enak badan.

"Hyung, jelaskan ada apa ini!" rengek Ryeowook pusing dengan segala situasi yang rumit seperti sekarang.

"Ryeowookie... aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu," sahut Yongso lalu menghela nafas.

"Lalu..." kata Soutaki tiba-tiba, "tadi kau bilang kau mau menikahi Toki? Kalian saling kenal? Kalian pacaran?"

"Sou-jiisama!" seru Toki menarik kakek buyutnya itu. "_We don't have any relationship like you thought. We're just a friend. Nothing more!_"

"So desuka?"

"Hai."

"Tuan Soutaki, saya serius ingin menikahi Toki," sela Hankyung.

"Geng!" protes Toki. Padahal tadi kakek buyutnya sudah hampir mau melepaskan masalah itu tapi Hankyung malah makin memperparahnya.

Soutaki berhadapan dengan Hankyung dan dengan wajah serius beliau bertanya, "Kau benar-benar mau menikahinya? Apakah kau serius?"

"Ya..." jawab Hankyung dengan yakin dan percaya diri.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Soutaki lagi.

Kali ini orang-orang malah kembali jadi tegang lagi. Mereka menanti-nantikan jawaban Hankyung untuk pertanyaan Soutaki.

Dan jawaban Hankyung adalah, "Ya, aku mencintainya."

Deg! Jantung Toki berdegup sangat kencang. Jawaban Hankyung membuatnya berpikir kalau ia tidak pantas untuk dicintai pemuda itu. '_Bukankah dia punya orang yang disukai?_' batin Toki merasa gundah. Ia memang menyukai Hankyung tapi kalau soal cinta ia sama sekali belum siap apalagi menikah dengannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hankyung sedih juga. Sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa berdiri dan tetap bernafas di dunia ini.

Yongso dan para member Super Junior sudah pada tahu kalau Hankyung sangat menyukai Toki. Mereka menyadarinya dari cara Hankyung memperlakukan dan caranya memandang Toki. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada Toki. Kadang-kadang mereka gregetan karena Hankyung tidak pernah maju untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi kali ini mereka bisa lega karena Hankyung sekarang sepertinya sudah lebih berani untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, mereka seperti orang tua yang bangga dengan anaknya yang sudah bisa naik sepeda.

Lalu Soutaki berkata, "Kalau kau yang menjadi pasangannya saya tidak perlu khawatir lagi... Tapi apakah kau tahu kalau Toki—..." sebelum beliau selesai bicara Toki menyelanya.

"Sou-sama! Aku belum dan tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Sebaiknya Sou-sama tidak mengatakannya atau aku tidak akan menerima apa yang Sou-sama ingin wariskan kepadaku," ancam Toki sekarang jadi tampak lebih menakutkan dari pada kakek buyutnya. Ia merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat akan tetapi makin lama makin melambat dari yang seharusnya.

Soutaki tahu kalau cicitnya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Toki tidak pernah menolak permintaan beliau. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin Toki menikah dengan Hankyung. Mungkin saat ini Hankyung adalah kandidat terbaik yang ada. Akan tetapi beliau pun tahu kalau Toki punya beban yang berat bila harus menikah dengan orang yang menjadi temannya. Tapi tetap saja keegoisan beliau memenangkannya.

"Baik, baik. Kakek tidak akan memberitahu rahasiamu tapi apakah kau mau menerima Han Geng?" tanya Soutaki.

"A-aku..." ucap Toki ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Hankyung dapat melihat keraguan Toki dan ia pun tidak ingin memaksakannya. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu..."

* * *

Cliffy banget ya? Tenang! Ini belum keseluruhan dari Chapter ini! Ini baru seperempatnya aja... Mohon review~ hehehe

**Eclipse**


	26. Failed Mission?

Twenty sixth update~! Twenty fifth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 25: Failed Mission?**

Musim semi yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin bagi Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan juga Yongso. Hal tersebut disebabkan dengan sikap dingin yang ditujukan Toki kepada Hankyung. Setelah hari saat Hankyung langsung serobot melamarnya, Toki tidak memberikan jawaban apapun kepada Hankyung. Ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi Hankyung dengan sabar menunggu. So why!

Yongso mengatakan sesuatu ketika rapat komite detektif gadungan, "Toki itu… tidak pernah menerima lamaran perjodohan dari orang yang merupakan sahabatnya…"

"EH!" seru para bocah dorky itu.

"Jeongmal… Waktu dia masih kuliah dia juga pernah mengikuti perjodohan seperti kemarin. Sekitar 20 orang yang melamar dan setengahnya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya…" jelas Yongso sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Yongso-ssi, bisakah kau berikan beberapa contohnya?" tanya Leeteuk langsung berubah menjadi investigator.

"Beberapanya ada yang kalian kenal kok," jawab Yongso memasang tampang _innocent_. "Beberapanya artis LME… Ken dan El juga termasuk…"

"MWO!"

"Sudah kuduga reaksi kalian akan seperti ini…" gumam Yongso _sweatdropped_.

Heechul tampak depresi dan menggumamkan sesuatu, "Kenapa mereka bisa, kenapa mereka bisa…"

"Tapi tentu saja Toki menolaknya~, dia itu tipe yang tidak mau menggunakan sahabatnya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Jadi mungkin karena itu lamaran Hankyung oppa sama sekali tidak diterimanya," jelas Yongso, "Ah, tapi belum ditolak juga, bukan?"

Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar dan dengan penuh harapan bertanya, "Jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk eori Hankyung-i?"

"_Maybe yes, maybe no…_" jawab Yongso.

"Eh! WAE!" seru Heechul makin depresi.

"Kita tidak tahu bukan apakah Toki menyimpan perasaan untuk Hankyung oppa atau tidak," jawab Yongso tetap tenang menghadapi rival Starcraft-nya. "Jadi aku punya rencana untuk mereka berdua~."

"Malhaebwa(katakan saja)!" perintah Kangin tidak sabaran.

Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan berbisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu yang licik dan picik (-_-'). Teukie eomma dan Heerella langsung setuju dengan rencana tersebut. Siwon dan Ryeowook yang masih berpikiran _innocent_ se-_innocent_ mungkin tidak setuju, malah sungkan untuk melakukannya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tidak menerima tonjokan maut dari Yang Mulia Toki.

Suatu hari dua orang 4D Super Junior: Heechul dan Yesung sudah senyam-senyum saja dari tadi. Siwon komat-kamit berdoa di dekat tembok. Hari itu para member Super Junior diundang oleh Soutaki untuk makan siang. Tampaknya beliau menyukai para bocah _dorky_ yang noraknya nggak ketolongan lagi. Yongso yang membuat menu utama dari masakan-masakan mewah tersebut. Louis yang tidak ada pekerjaan saat itu dengan sukarela membantu para 'Mak Comblang Wannabe' itu dengan menyeret Toki untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka. Toh, dia juga ingin kedua sahabatnya itu menikah.

"Ayolah, Toki-chan~! Sejak kemarin kau tidak makan karena sibuk bukan?" kata Louis mendudukan Toki di sebelah Hankyung yang memandang keduanya dengan mata yang dilebarkan.

"Lou! Aku harus pergi kerja sekarang!" bentak Toki berusaha melepaskan diri dari tahanan Louis. Tangan kirinya sudah mengepal, siap untuk meninju si malang Louis.

Tapi tiba-tiba Soutaki masuk ke ruang makan dan memerintahkan Toki, "Toki, duduk." Tanpa protes lagi Toki segera duduk. "Aku sudah meminta Lorry dan Ken'i untuk membatalkan semua jadwal dan tugasmu hari ini. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke LME ataupun rumah sakit hari ini."

"Demo…" ujar Toki ingin protes.

"Toki, jangan memalukan kakek di depan para tamu," peringat Soutaki dengan suara yang tenang tapi agak terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Hai, gomenasai," ucap Toki langsung tunduk dan menyerah pasrah.

'_Woah, Toki langsung tunduk terhadap perkataan beliau, tidak pernah aku melihatnya pasrah seperti ini…_' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia terkejut begitu melihat kekuatan seorang Soutaki Kuzuryu.

"Kodomo-tachi(anak-anak), entah apakah rasanya cocok untuk lidah kalian tapi silahkan menikmatinya. Itadakimasu," kata Soutaki menangkupkan tangannya sebelum mulai makan.

Mereka semua makan dengan senangnya, para member Super Junior sambil mengobrol dengan Soutaki, Takumi, Louis, dan Yongso. Hanya Toki yang tetap diam dan makan dengan tenang. Hankyung merasa agak sedih karena Toki tidak menoleh kepadanya.

Lalu Yongso mulai menjalankan rencananya. "Oh ya, Takumi-sofu, bolehkah setelah ini kami pergi ke bangunan tempat pembuatan keramik? Aku ingin memperlihatkan karya-karya indah dan berharga buatan Sofu kepada Super Junior," tanyanya sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya, memberikan sebuah tanda rahasia kepada Takumi yang berhasil menangkap maksudnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Yongso-chan. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian, jadi biar Toki yang melakukannya," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh! Kenapa harus aku!" protes Toki merajuk.

"Kau 'kan punya banyak waktu dan lagi kau bisa mengajari mereka," kata Takumi.

"Ayolah, Toki-ah~ kami ingin kau ikut~," bujuk Ryeowook memasang _puppy eyes_ bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Toki langsung kalah oleh mereka.

"Okay…" desah Toki kembali dibuat pasrah.

Begitu mereka selesai makan, mereka buru-buru pergi ke bangunan terpisah yang jaraknya sekitar 100 meter dari bangunan utama. Mereka berjalan kaki sambil menikmati keindahan bungan Sakura yang berguguran di halaman. Louis berjalan memimpin di depan bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga. Toki sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bocah-bocah periang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia terhanyut dalam badai kelopak bunga Sakura.

Sementara itu Hankyung diajak bicara oleh Yongso dan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Yongso yang bicara, Eunhyuk sih hanya menemani saja. Gadis itu pertamanya hanya menanyakan satu hal.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Toki?" tanya Yongso, "um, aku tahu kau punya perasaan terhadapnya, tapi apakah sampai harus langsung menikah?"

Hankyung agak bingung mau menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Yongso mengundang rasa penasaran terhadap hatinya. Kenapa ia ingin menikahi Toki? Jawabannya mudah saja, karena dia tidak ingin Toki direbut oleh pria lain.

"Aa~, perasaan obsesif rupanya," kata Yongso ketika melihat ekspresi muka Hankyung yang berubah-ubah selama berpikir.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung punya perasaan semacam itu," kata Eunhyuk terpana, "dan dia mempunyai pendukung yang kuat di belakangnya."

"Nugu(siapa)?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"Tentu saja Jeungjobu-nim," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Ah, benar! Tapi hal ini memang benar-benar merupakan takdir. Iyakan, Eunhyuk oppa?" kata Yongso juga ikut tersenyum nyengir.

"Geurae~," sahut Eunhyuk.

Hankyung memperhatikan keduanya lalu dengan heran ia bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Hankyung oppa, 'waktu' sudah kembali padamu tapi kenapa kau masih belum sadar juga? Ternyata dia memang benar kalau kau ini agak tidak peka!" kata Yongso menekankan pada kata 'waktu'.

Eunhyuk lalu merangkul Hankyung dan berkata, "Hyung, sesekali bernostalgialah, kembali pada saat masa Hyung sekolah dahulu."

"Yaa, kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti ini?" rengek Hankyung frustasi.

Tapi Eunhyuk dan Yongso malah pergi meninggalkan Hankyung. Akhirnya Hankyung jadi terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh dua sejoli tersebut.

* * *

Di tempat pembuatan keramik tersebut ada berbagai macam benda seni yang bernilai jutaan dollar. Takumi-sofu memang seorang seniman yang terkenal dari zaman periode Showa ketika beliau masih sangat kecil. Beliau adalah seniman tiga periode pemerintahan Jepang, yup manusia tiga zaman. Cincin yang dimiliki oleh Toki dan Hankyung adalah salah satu maha karya buatan beliau. Mulut para bocah _dorky_ itu sampai terbuka lebar karena terkagum-kagum dengan seluruh benda seni yang sangat indah dan tak dapat diungkapkan lewat kata-kata saja.

Kemudian mereka coba-coba membuag mug yang teknik pembuatannya lebih mudah. Toki dengan ogah-ogahan mengajari caranya. Berjam-jam mereka membuat mug milik masing-masing. Sambil menunggu proses pengeringan mereka mengecat mug yang sudah jadi dan disimpan di dalam gudang. Mereka melukiskan hal-hal konyol yang menjadi _trademark_ mereka. Gambar Heechul yang paling bagus di antara para member Super Junior. Eunhyuk dan Yongso membuat pola yang sama, 'Hyukjae Love Yongso' begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Sedangkan Toki dengan hebatnya menulis huruf Hanzhi(kanji) dari huruf Hanja nama tiap orang yang ada di sana termasuk Kibum yang ada di Seoul. Sepertinya dia sudah hafal huruf Hanja nama mereka dari data profil yang diberikan kepadanya dari kantor LME. Mug buatannya jadi terlihat seperti deretan kaligrafi.

"Toki-ah~, apakah ada kuas yang lebih kecil lagi?" tanya Leeteuk mulai memberikan sinyal kepada para _partner-in-crime_-nya.

"Ada, tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan di dalam gudang," jawab Toki sambil berdiri. Karya grafitti kaligrafinya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, dan Yongso sudah tersenyum menyeringai di belakangnya.

Lalu Heechul yang sedang sibuk menulis kaligrafi namanya sebagai tanda tangan tiba-tiba meminta bantuan sohibnya, "Hankyung-ah~, bisakah kau mengambilkan kain lap untukku? Tadi aku melihatnya ada di dalam gudang."

"Umm, baiklah…" sahut Hankyung juga pergi ke dalam gudang. Di belakangnya Heechul sudah cekikikan.

Ketika berada di dalam gudang Hankyung melihat Toki sedang memanjat rak untuk mengambil sebuah gelas berisi kuas-kuas. Ia hanya bisa mendesah. Ia heran kenapa Toki tidak pernah sekali saja bersikap manis dan meminta bantuan orang lain yang mampu melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

'_Mungkin karena dia keras kepala? Bisa jadi,_' batin Hankyung. Diam-diam ia mengambil kain lap yang diminta oleh Heerella yang terletak di dekat tempat Toki memanjat.

Toki tahu kalau Hankyung berada di bawahnya. Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa langsung tahu dari baunya, parfum Calvin Klein 'Euphoria Intense' yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Hankyung dari si aneh Louis. Ia berusaha untuk mencuekkannya walaupun sangat sulit untuk melakukannya dengan debaran yang ditimbulkan hanya dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba pikiran Toki sempat _blank_ dan saraf motoriknya juga sempat tidak berfungsi sehingga ia tidak bisa berpegangan dan kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu terjatuh. Untungnya Hankyung yang tepat berada di bawahnya segera menangkapnya.

"A, arigatou…" ucap Toki sudah kembali kepada _sense_-nya.

_Cklik!_ Terdengar suara kunci yang terkunci. Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah pintu gudang yang tadinya terbuka tiba-tiba sudah tertutup lagi. Firasat mereka sudah buruk duluan begitu melihat pintu tersebut tertutup rapat.

* * *

"Asa!" seru para biang kerok itu pada melakukan _high five_. Mereka langsung merasa senang begitu keduanya terkurung.

Ryeowook yang khawatir dengan keadaan keduanya bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, "Hyung, kira-kira apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, Hankyung hyung masih punya akal sehat, bukan?" jawab Eunhyuk lalu menambahi, "dan sepertinya begitu mereka keluar nanti kita akan segera menjadi seorang paman~."

"Mwo! Hankyung hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya!" seru Ryeowook. Entah kenapa para hyung-nya itu pada piktor.

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar, benar... lagipula yang ada Hankyung hyung bakal dihajar duluan oleh Toki kalau dia berani melakukan hal macam-macam terhadapnya~," celetuknya.

Sungmin melihat mug yang dihias oleh Hankyung. Dia dan Louis mengintip mug yang ditutupi dengan kain itu. Keduanya langsung tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak kusangka Geng-geng adalah tipe yang pemalu~," kata Louis lalu bersiul-siul seperti orang bodoh.

"Manisnya~, Hankyung hyung mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya untuk Toki-ah di mug ini," tambah Sungmin.

"Yaa, kalian berdua bicara apa?" tanya Kangin sambil melanjutkan menghias mug miliknya.

"Hehe~, nothing. Let's finish it~!" seru Louis tersenyum puas.

Akhirnya mereka selesai dengan karya masing-masing. Maka mereka meninggalkan Hankyung dan Toki, berduaan terkunci di dalam gudang. Dan dengan kepuasan tersendiri mereka mengharapkan malam yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Sesuai dengan yang direncanakan oleh para 'Mak Comblang' jadi-jadian itu—Hankyung dan Toki terkurung di dalam gudang. Mereka mengunci satu-satunya pintu gudang dan meninggalkan mereka berduaan untuk seharian. Hanya ada sebuah jendela kecil berjeruji dan terlalu tinggi untuk diraih. Tak ada jalan keluar lain dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai teman-teman mereka mengeluarkan mereka dari sana.

Gudang itu cukup luas dan langit-langitnya tinggi. Dengan berbagai keramik yang disimpan rapi di atas rak-rak di dekat dinding. Di dekat pintu ada sebuah lemari kayu berisi selimut dan kain permadani yang sengaja disiapkan untuk jaga-jaga kalau Takumi menghabiskan waktunya seharian di tempat pembuatan keramik. Di sebelah lemari tersebut ada kardus berisi beberapa botol air mineral. Gudang itu memiliki peralatan lengkap tapi sama sekali tidak ada pemanas dan bohlam lampunya putus. Walaupun ada senter, tapi tetap saja masih kurang untuk penerangan.

Begitu malam tiba, udara mulai menjadi dingin. Toki terus-terusan merutukkan kata-kata jorok nan indah yang ia pelajari dari Heechul dan Kangin. Ia menghubungi bangunan utama tapi walaupun ada yang menjawab tidak ada yang datang menolong. Seperti yang diduga dari Yongso, dia menyuruh para pelayan agar tidak mendekati gudang keramik selama seharian penuh.

Hankyung masih berusaha mencoba untuk membuka satu-satunya pintu gudang tapi usahanya sia-sia karena pintunya terbuat dari baja dengan kunci khusus. Didobrak pun tidak mungkin, yang ada dia bisa patah tulang karenanya. Ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat gelap begitu malam tiba. Cahaya yang ada hanyalah sinar rembulan yang masuk dari satu-satunya jendela di gudang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Hankyung mendengar suara benturan dari sebelahnya. Walaupun dengan cahaya redup, Hankyung masih bisa melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah Toki menabrak dinding ketika sedang berjalan tidak bisa diam.

"Aa, ittai…" gumam Toki mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap jidat dan hidungnya yang membentur dinding.

"Toki, kau duduk saja," suruh Hankyung sambil mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari. Lalu ia menghampiri gadis blasteran Jepang-Inggris itu dengan membawa dua lembar selimut. "Apakah kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Toki yang tidak bisa melihat Hankyung tapi bisa mendengar suara dan mencium baunya menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak." Dan dingin. Tapi jawaban tersebut adalah bohong karena tubuhnya menggigil karena udara dingin yang masuk. Hankyung mengetahui hal tersebut dan dia menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Aku bisa melihat kalau kau menggigil, To-ki-ah~," sindir Hankyung.

"Tidak," balas Toki melepaskan selimutnya dan melotot ke arah Hankyung.

Tapi pelototan tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda Cina itu takut. Hankyung sudah terbiasa apalagi sepertinya Toki tidak terlalu berniat. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan alisnya bertaut.

"Toki, kau bisa masuk angin," peringatnya pelan. Tapi ternyata gadis itu mengetes batas kesabarannya. "Toki…" desah Hankyung bingung harus berbuat apa agar Toki mendengarkannya. "Kumohon, Toki… jangan buat aku memaksamu…"

Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu Toki langsung berada pada posisi defensif. Tapi ekspresi muka Hankyung membuatnya menjatuhkan pertahanannya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemuda di hadapannya bersedih seperti sekarang. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hankyung lalu duduk di sebelah Toki dan bertanya, "Lalu aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa?" Jelas-jelas dia mendengar gumaman gadis itu.

Toki menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa segan terhadap Hankyung setelah apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. "H-Han... Geng," panggilnya, namanya begitu sulit ia ucapkan, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..."

Oh, ia tahu apa yang akan Toki katakan. Gadis itu akan menolak lamarannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mendengarkannya. "Apa?" responnya menutup kedua matanya.

"Soal kejadian tempo hari..." ujar Toki, "...maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabmu dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang dengan perasaan dan niatmu... tapi... aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hankyung merasa patah hati.

Toki menoleh ke arah Hankyung dan memandanginya dengan mata azurenya dalam-dalam. Ia bertanya, "Apakah kau mau menerimaku apa adanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku serius ingin menikah denganmu," jawab Hankyung.

"Bahkan kalau aku bukanlah manusia?" tanya Toki lagi. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa pahit.

Kali Hankyung terbelalak kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. '_Apa maksudnya?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Di sisi lain Toki berkata dalam hatinya, '_Han Geng, kalau kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang seperti kamu harapkan, apakah kau akan masih mau bersamaku?_' Ia mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Hankyung, tapi dirinya bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik. '_Aku hanyalah kelinci percobaan. Okaa-san tidak melahirkanku... Aku hanyalah percobaan genetika... Dan ironisnya aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menerima lamaran orang yang kusukai.. karena waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi._'

"Toki, kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau bukanlah manusia. Perasaanku tidak sedangkal itu..." ujar Hankyung terlihat sedih.

Tapi Hankyung tidak menangis, melainkan Toki yang sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi merah pucat gadis itu.

Di sela-sela isak tangisnya gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hankyung sedikit mengerti alasan Toki berlaku seperti ini.

"Hiks... kenapa? Kedua orangtuaku saja tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah? Hiks... kau... hiks... sangatlah hiks... bodoh... Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini..." ucapnya.

Toki bisa merasakan begitu banyak emosi berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan tiba-tiba beberapa kilas balik terlintas dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan nafasnya terburu-buru. Ingatan yang terlupakan kembali dan ingatan tersebut bukanlah ingatan yang menyenangkan.

Hankyung merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Toki. Apalagi ketika gadis itu meringkuh kesakitan. Pemuda Cina itu langsung panik. Ia merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Louis tapi pemuda bule itu tidak menjawabnya. Lalu ia mengirimkan SMS untuk Louis, setidaknya Louis tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun SMS yang masuk.

"S-sesak..." rintih Toki memegangi dadanya. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari botol obatnya di dalam kantong jaket miliknya. Ia menelan dua butir softgel berwarna oranye, tapi ternyata obatnya tidak bekerja sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Hankyung merangkul dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya yang besar mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Toki-ah, neo gwaenchanha?" tanya Hankyung ketika Toki mencengkeram bajunya seperti hidupnya bergantung padanya.

"H-Han Geng... rasanya sakit sekali. A-aku tidak kuat lagi..." ucap Toki dengan air mata terus mengalir karena kesakitan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, sebentar lagi Louis pasti akan kemari," ujar Hankyung menenangkan Toki. Ia mengambil botol obat yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu dan berserakan di lantai. Hankyung membaca label yang tertempel pada botol tersebut dan tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris: '_X-O2ALL, Oxygen Ache Life Liquid Antidote particular for X disorder_' Hal tersebut mengundang pertanyaan dalam benak Hankyung. Kenapa gadis itu memiliki obat untuk penderita X disorder? '_Jangan-jangan Toki merupakan salah satunya..._' pikirnya. Kini pikirannya bercampur-aduk dengan situasi sekarang yang rumit.

* * *

Idiot-but-Genius Louis sedang berleha-leha di atas sofa dengan ice cream matcha(green tea) di tangannya dan sendok kayunya digigit di mulutnya. Ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tapi ternyata hanya Hankyung yang menelepon jadi ia biarkan saja sampai berhenti. Lalu ada bunyi tanda pesan masuk. Louis penasaran apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu sampai mau repot-repot mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Tapi ternyata isinya tidak sebagus yang ia kira.

_Louis! Keadaan Toki aneh! Dia seperti sedang kesakitan dan kehabisan nafas—Hankyung_

"_Holy shit, she has a relapse again,_" rutuk Louis bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. "Yongso-chan, panggil ambulans! Dan hubungi Faye juga!" perintahnya sebelum berlari secepat kilat menuju gudang.

"Eh? Yaa!" seru Yongso bingung tapi tetap menjalankan perintah dari Louis dan menghubungi ambulans dan Faye.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Heechul heran.

Hanya dalam waktu satu menit Louis sudah sampai di gudang keramik lagi. Ia segera membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan menyalakan tombol lampu darurat dari luar gudang. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang paling ia benci dan membuatnya sedih.

"_Oh My God, Toki!_" seru Louis menghampiri Hankyung dan Toki.

"Louis, keadaan Toki tambah parah," kata Hankyung memberitahu Louis yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Toki yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"_I know... Big problem, her heart's stop beating..._" gumam Louis. Ia bersiap melakukan pijat jantung. "Geng, aku yakin di kantong jaketnya Toki pasti ada kotak kecil dari metal, tolong kau ambilkan kotak itu..." pintanya lalu mulai melakukan pijat jantung terhadap Toki.

Hankyung menemukan kotak yang dimaksud. "Inikah yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

"Yup, thanks," jawab Louis mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah suntikan beserta dengan dua buah ampulnya, yang satu berwarna bening dan yang satu lagi berwarna bening kebiru-biruan. Louis mencampur kedua ampul tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam suntikan tersebut. Ia mencari urat nadi di lengan Toki dan tidak begitu sulit menemukannya pada lengan kurus gadis itu.

"Han Geng, kau tahan dia," perintah Louis sudah menusukkan jarum suntik tersebut pada kulit Toki. Lalu ia memasukkan kedua ampul tersebut ke dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Toki menjadi kejang-kejang dan Hankyung harus menahannya agar gadis itu tidak membentur sesuatu. Sesudah kejang-kejangnya berhenti Louis menyuruh Hankyung untuk menggendong Toki dan mereka kembali ke bangunan utama. Tidak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan Toki dibawa oleh ambulans tersebut.

* * *

Di rumah sakit Faye yang sedang mendapat tugas jaga malam dan penelitian di laboratorium tia-tiba mendapat telepon dari 'little crush'-nya. Ia harap gadis itu mencarinya setelah bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk.

"Moshi moshi?" salam Faye menunggu suara manis dari seberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo? Faye-ssi?_" kata orang di sana. (ya ampun... disapa pake bahasa Jepang, dibalasnya pake bahasa Korea -_-')

"_Yeah, what's up?_" tanya Faye.

"_Louis memintaku untuk menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa..._" jawab Yongso dengan nada suara yang tidak yakin dan bingung.

"Louis? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Faye lagi kecewa karena ternyata bukan atas keinginan gadis itu untuk meneleponnya.

"_Molla... Dia juga minta dipanggilkan ambulans..._" jawab Yongso lagi kali ini terdengar menggerutu.

"_Dammit! Maybe I know the problem. I'll send an ambulance right now. Tell him to ensure that her heartbeat was still there,_" pesan Faye sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Faye langsung menyuruh bagian _emergency_ untuk mengirim ambulans ke rumahnya dan juga menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap pada bagian 'SICXGU'. Ia langsung memanggil Kihyun yang sedang berada di lab untuk bersiap melakukan operasi bila diperlukan.

"Amuli mwola guyo(ada masalah apa)?" tanya Kihyun sambil berjalan ke arah _Emergency Room_ dengan seniornya, Faye.

"Sepertinya Toki mendapat serangan lagi. Kurasa kali ini kita benar-benar harus cepat-cepat melakukan operasi terhadapnya," jawab Faye terus berjalan sambil membaca catatan rekam medik milik sepupunya itu.

"Mwo! Yaa, kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi apapun tanpa donor yang cocok!" bentak Kihyun.

"Tidak, kalau donor sementara kita mempunyai orang yang cocok dan sedang berada di dekat sini," balas Faye sambil menyeringai ketika melihat beberapa nama lalu menggumam, "tidak kusangka ternyata kalian yang menerima darahnya..."

_Toki Kuzuryu's Blood donor recipient list:_

_1. Park Jungsu (A)_

_ 2. Kyuhyun (A)_

_3. Lee Hyukjae (O)_

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m Author gak dapat ide di tengah-tengah kesibukan pribadi hehehe...

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Update-nya pas-pasan tengah malam jam 3 pagi -_- April Fool, pas ulang tahun Author pula. Jadi maaf ya kalau pendek banget...

Let's come up with polling~! Siapa yang bakal kalian pilih dari tiga orang di atas? Kasih tahu dari review ya~

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	27. Her Secret Is So Painful

Twenty seventh update~! Twenty sixth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 26: ****Her Secret Is So Painful**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak malam yang menegangkan itu. Yongso masih terus teringat dengan wajah pucat sepupu kesayangannya waktu itu. Akan tetapi yang paling menegangkan adalah saat Faye dan Kihyun melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan pada malam itu. Yongso tidak dapat berhenti menangis.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Kondisinya cukup mengkhawatirkan karena selain tubuhnya melemah dia juga mendapat serangan jantung juga. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar, saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa saja," jelas Kihyun.

"Yaa, Kihyun-ah... sebenarnya ada apa dengan Toki?" tanya Kangin khawatir dengan dongsaeng '_partner-in-crime_'-nya.

"I, itu..." Kihyun ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Ia malah mendesah, "Ini merupakan masalah rahasia, orang luar tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

"Yaa! Di sini ada kakeknya Toki dan sepupunya, Yongso, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja!" bentak Heechul kesal. Kenapa orang-orang ini menyembunyikan rahasia terus?

"Jeungjobu-nim sejak awal sudah tahu, tapi kurasa Yongso eonni pun tidak perlu tahu. Sunbae tidak pernah memberitahu eonni mengenai hal ini, bukan?" ujar Kihyun.

Tapi Yongso ingin mengetahuinya. "Beritahu aku, Kihyun-ah," pintanya.

"Sireo," jawab Kihyun memegang janjinya terhadap sunbae-nya walaupun eonni favoritnya memintanya.

Namun Faye tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengatakan hal yang ia ketahui, "Dia menderita X disorder."

"Mwo?" tanya Yongso tidak percaya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Faye, ia tahu betul apa itu 'X disorder' yang dimaksud olehnya. "Yaa, jangan bercanda di saat begini... Toki tidak mungkin..." ujarnya.

Faye mendesah, "Yongso-chan, aku pun tidak akan bercanda. _She is positive..._"

"Tidak, pasti hasil pemeriksaannya ada yang salah," bantah Yongso tidak mampu menerima kenyataan. Ini lebih buruk dari pada terjangkit penyakit kanker.

Sambil tersenyum sedih Faye berkata, "Tidak ada yang salah, Yongso-chan. Sebab Toki sudah memilikinya sejak lahir, iie(tidak), mungkin sejak masih berupa janin..."

Tiba-tiba Yongso langsung jatuh pingsan. Untungnya Eunhyuk berada di sampingnya dan berhasil menangkapnya sebelum membentur lantai. Tidak hanya Eunhyuk yang panik, Kihyun pun sama paniknya sebelum gadis itu membawanya ke ER. Hanya Eunhyuk yang mendampingi Yongso karena yang lainnya menahan Faye untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak bodoh dan ketinggalan informasi, tapi kasus Toki agak berbeda dengan tujuh dari sembilan pasien X disorder yang pernah ada. Walaupun ada cara penanganan X disorder, tapi belum tentu hal tersebut seratus persen berpengaruh terhadapnya..." jelas Faye.

"Apakah X disorder benar-benar belum ditemukan cara pengobatannya?" tanya Siwon, dia pemuda yang penasaran dengan hal-hal yang mendunia, apalagi X disorder yang saat ini sedang banyak dibicarakan oleh masyarakat.

"Kalaupun ada pengobatan tersebut tidak akan sepenuhnya berhasil terhadapnya. Karena cara pengobatan yang sedang kami teliti adalah antidote yang berada di dalam diri Toki," jawab Faye tapi melihat ekspresi para member Super Junior ia masih harus menjelaskan hal yang lebih sulit lagi, "Dengar ya, cara pengobatannya hampir sama dengan kanker darah dan kanker tulang, tapi mereka tidak bisa menerima donor dari orang berkondisi normal, harus sesama penderita X disorder dengan kemiripan yang berbeda, yaitu memiliki antidote penangkal imunitas X disorder terhadap obat apapun. Toki tidak bisa mendapatkan antidote yang serupa, dia harus mendapatkan antidote dari sel yang sama dan genetikanya sama. Singkatnya ia hanya bisa mendapatkan donor dari orang yang sedarah dengannya dan sama-sama penderita X disorder dengan antidote yang berbeda.

"Antidote ini kebalikan dari milik Toki yang tidak menghasilkan hasil positif seperti miliknya untuk penderita lain, orang ini pun pasti akan membutuhkan antidote milik Toki karena keduanya seperti magnet yang saling tarik-menarik. Tapi salah satu dari mereka harus mati untuk tetap hidup," jelas Faye.

"Bukankah Toki mempunyai saudara? Anak laki-laki waktu malam Natal itu," kata Leeteuk mengingat kekacauan di malam Natal lalu.

"Anak laki-laki?" tanya Faye heran.

"Geurae, anak laki-laki yang ciri-cirinya mirip denganmu dan Toki tapi versi kecilnya," jawab Leeteuk.

Faye tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Leeteuk. "Maksudmu Hitoshi? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Hitoshi? Waktu itu di studio hanya ada Hankyung-ssi..."

"Ah, ceritanya panjang..." jawab Leeteuk _sweatdropped_.

"Tapi Hitoshi anak yang sehat tanpa kelainan apapun. _Eh? Wait a second_, bagaimana kalian tahu kalau keduanya bersaudara?" tanya Faye lagi.

"Aish, sudah dibilangi kalau ceritanya panjang!" bentak Kangin. Ia dan rekan-rekannya malas untuk menceritakan kekacauan waktu itu.

Soutaki menghela nafas. Beliau sudah terlalu tua untuk memaksa para anak muda ini untuk menceritakannya. Tapi beliau bisa menebak-nebak dengan beberapa informasi yang ia terima beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak heran kalau para member Super Junior tahu siapa ibunya Hitoshi kecil.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Toki dari kondisi kritisnya yang sekarang," kata Faye tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya?" reaksi Heechul dengan mata melotot tertuju kepada Faye.

"Tapi hanya bersifat sementara dan hanya dapat memperpanjang hidupnya selama enam bulan sampai satu tahunan. Dengan memberikan sel darah yang sudah tercampur sel darah orang lain..." jelas Faye dengan matanya yang tertuju kepada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang ada di sana.

"Faye-kun, jangan bilang kalau Toki pernah mendonorkan darahnya untuk orang lain," kata Soutaki-sofu terkejut.

"_Erm, yeah, she did,_" sahut Faye, "_It's almost been 2 years passed. The accident... the surgery... and the comatose..._"

"_Tell me about that,_" perintah Soutaki.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan Hankyung dan Louis yang tidak bersama dengan rombongan yang menunggui sahabat mereka. Keduanya berada di lobby rumah sakit Louis bilang ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting dengan Hankyung. Louis sudah menceritakan bagian kalau Toki menderita X disorder. Hankyung tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak merasa heran karena ia melihat obat yang diminum oleh gadis itu. Akan tetapi Louis tidak hanya menceritakan hal tersebut. Ia menceritakan satu rahasia lagi yang ia dan Totto jaga terus.

Louis menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia bertanya, "Han Geng, aku pernah bilang bukan kalau kau akan bertemu dengan 'Sigan'? Kau telah bertemu dengannya."

"Sigan itu Toki, bukan?" balas tanya Hankyung dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu dari dulu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja menyadarinya. Kau dan Sigan tidak terpisahkan, jadi tidak mungkin sekarang kau tidak terus bersamanya. Tapi kau yang kulihat sekarang selalu bersama dengan Toki jadi aku berpikir, 'oh, apakah mungkin mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama?' dan sepertinya tebakanku benar," jelas Hankyung.

"_Yeah, you're right_. Tapi dia tidak ingat padamu... Sebagian ingatannya hilang, dia tidak ingat saat belajar di Beijing. Mungkin sudah hampir dua tahun sejak ingatannya itu hilang..."

"Dua tahun? Berarti sejak tahun 2007?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ya, karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak ini merupakan kebetulan atau takdir, tapi kecelakaan yang menimpa Toki adalah kecelakaan yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa keempat rekanmu," jawab Louis.

"Eh? Sama?"

"Tanggal 19 April 2007, Toki baru akan pulang ke Jepang setelah mengikuti sebuah acara di Korea, tapi mobil yang disetirinya tertabrak dan terguling ke samping hingga meledak... Untungnya dia berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum mobilnya meledak hingga hancur."

"Yaa, bagaimana bisa mobilnya meledak?"

"Oi, ini Toki yang kita bicarakan... Mobilnya itu menyimpan dua tabung Nitrous yang dikontrol dengan menggunakan komputer, _she is mad driver~_. Tapi karena tabrakan tersebut kontrol kendali komputernya rusak dan BAM! _It exploded_. _She was your friends' savior_... Dia yang memanggil polisi dan ambulans dan membantu mereka keluar dari mobil serta memberikan pertolongan pertama. Bahkan dia melakukan operasi untuk mereka dan mendonorkan darahnya. _Well, donoring her blood is forbidden but she did it_. Tidak heran kalau mereka cepat sembuhnya karena darah X disorder itu memiliki tingkat regenerasi 80-150 persen lebih tinggi dari orang normal dan bila diberikan kepada orang sehat tingkat regenerasi orang itu akan naik sampai lima puluh persen. Buktinya anak itu selamat, bukan?"

"Siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Kalau mereka mendengar hal ini pasti mereka akan sangat terkejut," desah Hankyung.

"Tapi Ki-chan berjuang sampai akhir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan dan mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan dan kehilangan ingatannya... Dia tetap bertahan walaupun tulang rusuknya ada yang patah dan pendarahan di otaknya... Kedengarannya memang mustahil tapi tidak ada hal yang mustahil untuk penderita X disorder... Mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit dari luka-luka seperti itu..."

"Siapa saja yang menerima donor darah darinya?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Yang pertama, yang paling banyak mendapatkannya mungkin Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan hidupnya yang kritis, lalu Leeteuk yang katanya mendapat banyak jahitan, orang ketiganya aku tidak tahu antara Eunhyuk atau Shindong-chan~. Tapi kalaupun keduanya sama-sama mendapatkannya, yang masih menyimpan 'sel' X disorder itu mungkin Eunhyuk karena saat kulihat dari data kalian Shindong-chan memiliki _self-immunity_ yang tinggi jadi mungkin 'sel' tersebut sudah rusak."

"Yaa, bagaimana bisa kau mengerti soal kedokteran seperti ini? Kau sama sekali bukan lulusan kedokteran," ujar Hankyung kembali _sweatdropped_.

"Begini-begini ada gunanya juga lho punya kenalan dokter-dokter peneliti," sahut Louis tersenyum nyengir tapi kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman sedih. "Mungkin karena inilah Toki-chan menolakmu..."

"Dia bilang kalau dirinya bukanlah manusia..." kata Hankyung mengingat yang terakhir dikatakan oleh Toki kepadanya.

Kali ini Louis terkejut dan dengan terbata-bata ia bertanya, "D-dia b-bilang b-begitu?"

"Oo, dia bilang begitu kepadaku," jawab Hankyuung. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Louis mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Aish, kenapa anak itu menganggap dirinya bukan manusia... padahal dia tetaplah manusia walaupun hasil kloning dan percobaan genetika..." gumam Louis tidak jelas.

"Mwo? Kloning?" tanya Hankyung yang mendengar sebagian.

"Eh? Anieyo, lupakan apa yang telah kukatakan..." kata Louis sambil mengibaskan-ibaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Yaa, jelaskan sekarang juga," perintah Hankyung tetap tenang walaupun dalam dirinya ia merasa kesal. Ada berapa banyak rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui?

Pemuda bule itu menarik nafas sebelum menceritakan yang ia ketahui, "Sekitar 24 tahun yang lalu, di London ada seorang dokter ilmuwan yang meneliti tentang kloning. Beliau orang yang sangat jenius sampai bisa membuat makhluk mamalia lahir dari tabung sebagai pengganti rahim induknya dan pertumbuhannya lebih cepat. Lalu munculah penyakit kelainan X disorder itu. Anak yang dikandung oleh istri ilmuwan itu ternyata juga memiliki penyakit yang sama begitu lahir. Karena perasaan ingin menyelamatkan putra mereka, suami-istri ini membuat seorang anak lagi dan membuat genetika yang sama persis dengan putra mereka, bahkan mereka menyelipkan gen milik anak jenius kakak sepupu putra mereka... Karena mereka membutuhkan '_back up_' secepatnya, setelah satu setengah bulan dikandung oleh sang Istri, janin hasil kloning tersebut dipindahkan ke dalam tabung untuk mempercepat pertumbuhannya. _And for the first time a child was born from a cylinder..._ dan anak itu adalah Toki..."

"Selama tiga tahun sejak anak itu dikeluarkan dari tabung atau kata umumnya 'lahir', dia terus menjadi bahan penelitian karena ternyata dirinya juga mendapat penyakit yang sama tapi lebih unik karena tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan pada tubuhnya. Dan setelah tiga tahun penelitian itu Ilmuwan tersebut yakin kalau anak perempuan ini mampu menyelamatkan putranya. Tapi istrinya menjadi gila, selama tiga tahun itu pula beliau sering menyiksa 'putri'nya yang tidak dia lahirkan secara langsung. Ingatan Toki sangat kuat, bahkan dia bisa mengingat dimulai saat ia membuka matanya ketika masih berada di dalam tabung. Dia akan terus mengingat perlakuan orang-orang laboratorium dan orang yang seharusnya ia panggil 'Ibu' kepadanya. Lalu ketika sang Istri menyiksanya hingga hampir mati dan beliau kurung di dalam kamar di atas menara tinggi, tapi adik si Istri menyelamatkannya. Beliau mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu dan membawanya kepada kakek buyutnya yang datang berkunjung. Lalu Toki barulah diadopsi oleh Soutaki-sofu..."

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi sang Istri ketika menemukan anak perempuan yang dikurungnya menghilang?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dia marah, tapi kakek buyutnya memanggilnya dan dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh beliau. Namun sang Istri tetap bersikeras meminta Toki untuk kembali karena putranya membutuhkan apa yang Toki miliki dan hal tersebut dapat mengorbankan nyawanya. Lalu dia dibawa ke Jepang oleh Kakek buyut dan tinggal di sana sampai lulus sekolah. Sebelum memulai kuliah di Paris, dia sempat ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya di Inggris, tapi begitu kembali ke sana dia langsung dibawa ke laboratorium lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa kabur dan menemui kedua orangtuaku hingga kedua orangtuaku menghubungi Soutaki-sofu di Jepang. Sejak saat itu Toki tidak pernah kembali ke London karena sang Istri mengatakan untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk menampakan wajahnya di hadapannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berakhir begitu saja..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hankyung lagi begitu penasaran terhadap kisah tesebut.

"Kau ingat waktu di Beijing dulu aku dan Toki tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusan 'kan? Waktu itu beberapa orang suruhan sang Istri menangkap Toki dan membawanya ke London dan dikurung di dalam sebuah gudang. _She was almost freezing to death there..._ _It was chaotic..._ Dan sepertinya saat itu mereka kembali menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Waktu itu Totto dan Faye ikut untuk menyelamatkan Toki juga dan mereka bilang, mereka tidak pernah melihat kondisi Toki sampai separah itu seumur hidup mereka. Tapi luka trauma dari penculikan itu berangsur-angsur pulih, dan hal itu berkat dirimu, Han Geng..."

"Aku?"

"_Yeah_, dengan harapan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi dia berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjalani hidupnya seperti manusia normal lainnya walaupun kadang-kadang dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan penyakitnya. Namun setelah kecelakaan April 2007 itu dia kehilangan tujuan hidupnya dan berubah menjadi pesimis dan tidak mau menerima cinta ataupun roman... Sekarang dia menganggap dirinya tidak berarti sebagai manusia... Dia pasrah kapan maut akan menjemputnya. Kalau saja dia ada sedikit semangat untuk terus hidup walaupun hanya sebentar..."

Hankyung kembali memikirkan Toki. Ia mengingat tingkah dan perilaku gadis itu ketika ia kembali bertemu dengannya. "Dia bukannya tidak punya semangat hidup, dia hanya takut dengan perpisahan..."

Louis tersenyum dan berkata, "Sepertinya kau lebih mengerti dia dari pada aku yang merupakan sahabatnya selama dua puluh tahun..."

* * *

Sementara itu di Emergency Room Yongso akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya yang hanya sebentar. Eunhyuk dengan setia terus menemaninya di samping tempat tidur. Kihyun juga ada di sana untuk mengecek keadaan Yongso.

"Oppa..." ucap Yongso yang melihat Eunhyuk dalam pandangan matanya, lalu ia melihat Kihyun dan barulah ia teringat dengan kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. "Toki-ah..."

"Tenang saja, Yongso-ah. Toki sudah berada dalam penanganan dokter," kata Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Yongso tahu senyuman itu. Ia tidak sepintar member 7Oceans yang mampu membaca situasi tapi ia bisa tahu kalau ada hal yang tidak beres di balik ekspresi pacarnya itu. "Geotjimalhaji mal-ayo..."

"Yongso eonni, Eunhyuk-ssi tidak bohong. Saat ini Toki sunbae sudah berada dalam penanganan dokter yang ahli," sela Kihyun.

Yongso mendesah, "Kihyun-ah, aku tahu betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Faye. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya..."

"Tapi rasanya aneh..." kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Kihyun tidak mengerti.

"Hm, aneh saja... Ratu iseng bisa jatuh sakit seperti ini..." jawab Eunhyuk tampak murung.

"_She has weakness too, y'know. Nobody always has such strong side if they don't have any weak side,_" sela Kihyun dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk dan tangan menyilang di dada.

"Kihyun-ah, apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Toki? A-aku tahu kalau kalian masih belum menemukan cara menyembuhkannya, tapi apakah tidak ada cara lain? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia…" tanya Yongso terasa ingin menangis.

Kihyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cara yang kami punya tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Toki sunbae. Tapi ada satu cara untuk memperpanjang hidupnya walau hanya sebentar…" jawabnya.

"Lakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa sadar dan tersenyum lagi seperti dulu…" pinta Yongso begitu inginnya ia bertemu dengan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Mata Yongso melirik ke arah Eunhyuk lalu ia mendesah, "Tapi hal ini membutuhkan bantuan Eunhyuk-ssi dan kedua rekannya…"

"Aku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa hubungannya antara Eunhyuk oppa dan teman-temannya dengan cara yang kau maksud, Kihyun-ah?" tanya Yongso bingung.

Sambil terpaksa Kihyun menjelaskan 'rahasia' yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, "Mereka pernah menerima donor darah dari Toki sunbae. Eonni tahu 'kan bagaimana jadinya kalau menerima transfusi darah dari pasien X disorder? Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagian ini. Kami hanya perlu donor darah dan sumsus tulang mereka untuk ditransplantasikan ke tubuh Toki sunbae. Mereka pasti masih punya sel 'X genetic' tersebut karena sel tersebut tidak mudah mati dan hilang."

"Yaa, kami baru mengenal Toki tahun lalu dan dia tidak pernah mendonorkan darahnya untuk kami," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kecelakaan itu…" gumam Yongso teringat dengan cerita Rain waktu itu.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Eunhyuk bertambah bingung.

Yongso menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan berkata, "Kecelakaan itu yang membuat Toki kehilangan ingatannya… Dia mendonorkan darahnya dan melakukan operasi untuk kalian… saat kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu…"

"D-dua tahun yang lalu…? Maksudmu…" ujar Eunhyuk terkejut.

"_Enough_. Eunhyuk-ssi, kurasa kau sekarang sedikit mengerti. Kau, Leeteuk-ssi, dan Kyuhyun-ssi adalah penerima donor darah dari Toki sunbae. Sekarang aku butuh bantuan kalian bertiga… waktu kita hanya sedikit," kata Kihyun sambil melihat jam tangannya, "kurasa Faye sunbae sudah selesai menjelaskan detailnya kepada yang lain di luar."

"Tapi Kihyun-ah, Toki itu bergolongan darah O! Dia tidak mungkin sembarang menerima donor dari golongan darah yang lain," sela Yongso teringat dengan hal penting itu.

"Tenang saja, Yongso eonni. Ini kasus khusus, kami bisa mengubahnya menjadi golongan darah O dengan teknologi dari X Genetic Unit~," jawab Kihyun sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan pasangan lovey-dovey.

"MWO!" seru Eunhyuk terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kihyun.

"Yaa, Oppa… kecilkan suaramu, ini di rumah sakit tahu!" peringat Yongso menabok pacarnya.

"Oops, miyan…" ujar Eunhyuk merasa malu.

* * *

Setelah Faye menceritakan serta menjelaskan semuanya dari kisah kecelakaan April tahun 2007 yang lalu itu sampai saat ini ketika Toki membutuhkan bantuan dari orang-orang yang menerima darahnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk menangis bahkan hingga Kyuhyun yang bukan _crybaby_ sampai juga ikut menangis. Kihyun sampai terkejut karena kedua pemuda itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Y-yaa! Kenapa kalian menangis?" bentak Kihyun yang panik.

"Aku tidak menangis," bantah Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti-hentinya mengalir. Dasar sok keren...

"Kyuhyun-ah, ingusmu sampai mengalir," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun.

"Faye-ssi, bolehkah kami melihat Toki ?" tanya Leeteuk.

Faye mengangguk. "Boleh saja, tapi hanya boleh dua orang yang masuk. Dia masih berada di SICXGU..." Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Faye oppa," panggil Hyesun yang baru datang bersama dengan manajer Ilsan, Presdir Lorry, Naomi, Cerberus, dan Kyo. Sayang, 7 Oceans tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran El, Hiro, Rusty, dan Asuka yang saat ini berada di New York karena pekerjaan.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang..." kata Faye.

"Lorry, Ilsan-kun," sapa Soutaki menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sou-sama," sapa Lorry membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Soutaki. "Maaf, kami baru bisa datang. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak dapat dipastikan... baik atau buruknya... tapi 70 persennya adalah buruk," jawab Takumi.

Kyo yang paling jangkung di sana memandangi Faye dengan curiga. Ia bertanya kepada Kihyun, "_Key, where's Professor Ken'i?_"

"_Oh, Professor is still at London. He will come back once the only patient there is done,_" jawab Kihyun, "_Why did you ask? Is something wrong?_"

"_I'll tell you later,_" sahut Kyo dengan matanya tetap mengawasi Faye. "_Now where is Louis? Or Totto?_" tanyanya lagi.

"_Louis is somewhere together with Hankyung. But I don't know where Totto is, maybe he got some work to do,_" jawab Kihyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"_I guess,_" desah Kyo.

"Aku harus pergi. Kihyun, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat beritahu aku," kata Faye sambil menyerahkan data _medical record_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya terus.

"_Yes, Sir,_" sahut Kihyun dengan malas sambil mengecek _medical record_ tersebut.

"Otou-sama, sebaiknya kita juga pulang. Besok kita akan datang lagi," ajak Takumi kepada ayahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tua.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Kihyun-san," kata Soutaki.

"Hai! Serahkan saja padaku," jawab Kihyun.

Akhirnya Faye dengan pada _old man_ termasuk manajer Ilsan meninggalkan mereka, para anak muda. Member Super Junior pada bergiliran masuk untuk menjenguk Toki yang masih belum sadar. Leeteuk dan Heechul masuk duluan sebagai yang paling tua. (biasanya orang yang lebih tua mengalah, ini kagak sama sekali...)

Leeteuk kembali menangis begitu melihat kondisi Toki yang memilukan hati. Di sana Toki terbaring, dengan berbagai selang terpasang pada tubuhnya dan masker oksigen untuk membantu asupan oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya.

Leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dia ngomong apa. Heechul menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis tapi tidak mempan.

"Toki-ah~ kenapa kau harus bernasib malang seperti ini..." ujar Leeteuk seperti sedang berkabung saja, "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah dokter yang menyelamatkan kami? Huwaaaa~ Toki-ah~."

"Yaa, berhenti menangis. Dia tidak akan mau bangun kalau kau terus-terusan menangis seperti ini," kata Heechul.

"Hiks... Toki-ah, kau harus tetap bertahan dan berjuang. Karena Oppa (ceileh~...) akan membuatmu terus hidup," kata Leeteuk, "Fighting!"

"My rival, persaingan kita masih belum selesai. Skornya masih seri. Jangan sampai kau pergi duluan sebelum salah satu dari kita menang mutlak," kata Heechul, "Aku ingin kau menemani Hankyung-i sampai tua. Kau adalah 'My Rival' yang paling kuat, jadi jangan sampai kalah!"

Setelah dua _old boys_ itu, masuklah Ryeowook dan Sungmin, dua manusia favoritnya Toki. Keduanya sama seperti dua _old boys_, meninggalkan pesan—dukungan untuk gadis itu.

"Aku dan Ryeowook-ah tahu kalau kau paling menyukai kami di antara para member Super Junior. Kau selalu mengutamakan kami, kau selalu mendengarkan permintaan kami. Tidak bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan kami lagi? Kami ingin kau membuka matamu dan sehat kembali lalu menjahili member Super Junior seperti biasanya... Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kami katakan kepadamu..."—Sungmin.

"Toki-ah, aku ingin membuat lagu lagi denganmu. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau ajarkan kepada kami... Dan lagi kau berjanji akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan Super Junior... Apakah kau tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu?"—Ryeowook.

Tidak hanya _old boys_ dan _cute boys_ yang meninggalkan pesan dan dukungan, member yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak seperti dongsaeng, kau lebih mirip 'noona' untukku. Noona yang perhatian, baik, dan menyenangkan. Kau sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri..."—Donghae.

"Sunbae dan mentor dalam berbagai hal, aku sangat menghormatimu yang terus berjuang dan tidak berhenti untuk memberi semangat kepada orang lain. Kau adalah sunbae yang paling kuat..."—Siwon.

"Kau telah mengalahkanku dan Eunhyukkie dalam adu makan. Aku belum sempat membalas kekalahanku waktu itu. Aku juga belum berterimakasih padamu dan meminta maaf atas kecelakaan itu. Cepatalah sadar, Toki-ah!"—Shindong.

"Toki-ah, kau selalu tertawa setiap aku membuat lelucon garing. Kalau kau tidak ada siapa lagi yang akan tertawa?"—Yesung.

"Yaa, kita masih punya banyak rencana untuk Eunhyukkie dan Yongso yang belum kita lakukan, tapi kenapa kau malah berhenti sekarang? Maaf, kalau kejahilan kami sampai membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi kami hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia seperti saat kau membuat kami semua bahagia,"—Kangin.

Eunhyuk dan Yongso yang sudah baikan masuk duluan sebelum Kyuhyun. Magnae satu itu bilang dia masih belum siap untuk melihat Toki. Lovey-dovey itu bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak perlu memaksakan diri sekarang.

"Toki-ah, gomawoeyo... berkat kau, aku bisa 'menembak' Yongso dan pacaran dengannya. Kali ini giliranmu... kau harus membalas perasaan Hankyung hyung dahulu..." kata Eunhyuk, "Terima kasih... karena kau telah menolong kami... Kami ingin membalas semuanya, tetapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau terus terbaring seperti ini. Yongso-ah akan sangat sedih kalau kau tidak kunjung bangun juga, kau tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, bukan?"

Di samping Eunhyuk, Yongso duduk di kursi dan menggenggam tangan Toki yang terasa dingin di tangannya yang lebih hangat. Kalau saja Yongso tahu kondisi badan Toki, mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan lebih menjaga sepupunya itu sampai dia muak dan merengut dengan lucunya.

Tangan yang dingin itu Yongso tempelkan ke pipinya. Walaupun dingin, tapi ada perasaan nyaman yang diberikan oleh tangan milik sepupunya itu. "Toki, aku berharap kau pulang kepada kami. Aku rindu dengan saat-saat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku tahu sekarang kau lebih kuat dari pada dahulu ketika kita masih kecil, aku yakin kau bisa melawan penyakit ini karena kau adalah sepupuku yang tak terkalahkan... Jangan seperti waktu itu, kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan begitu kau kembali kau bukanlah sepupuku yang kukenal... Miyanhae... aku pasti akan lebih menjagamu karena aku sebagai yang lebih tua..." tutur gadis itu.

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka kecuali Kyuhyun dan Hankyung menjenguk Toki di dalam ruang perawatan mereka pulang ke rumah tempat tinggal mereka. Yongso tidak ingin meninggalkan sepupunya itu tapi Kihyun bilang ia bisa datang lagi besok. Kihyun juga bilang kalau Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun harus menjalani tes di lab besok. Mereka harus segera menemukan donor yang cocok sebelum kehabisan waktu.

* * *

Hankyung dan Louis sedang berjalan menuju ruang tunggu di lobby rumah sakit. Mereka melihat Kihyun, Kyo, dan magnae Super Junior Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kihyun dan Kyo tampak sibuk mengobrol sementara Kyuhyun tetap diam merenung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana yang lain?" tanya Hankyung.

Kyuhyun tampak kaget, sejak tadi ia terus melamun sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Hankyung dan Louis. "Oh, Hyung… mereka telah kembali duluan…" jawabnya.

"Oh, pantas tadi Heechul mengirimiku pesan," kata Hankyung sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Oh~! Kyo-chan~, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Louis sebagai pengganti salam kepada Kyo yang menggeram.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '-chan', Louis…" geramnya.

"_Sorry, I forgot that you are a grown up man now~,_" balas Louis tetap santai, "_yeah, my bad~._"

"Seperti biasa Louis oppa sama sekali tidak berguna," desah Kihyun _sweatdropped_, "Oppa, kau yang akan mengantarkan Hankyung-ssi 'kan?"

"_Yeah, so what?_" tanya Louis heran.

"_Take him too,_" jawab Kihyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_No problem,_" sahut Louis, lalu bertanya lagi "dia sudah bisa dikunjungi 'kan?"

"Tentu, tapi sebentar lagi waktunya pengobatan… _in five minutes_…" jawab Kihyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"_Aw, too bad…_" gerutu Louis seperti anak kecil. "Geng-geng, Kyuhyun-ah, kita pulang sekarang, oke?"

"Lho? Bukankah kau mau melihat Toki dulu?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

"_Nah~, got timed out_. Besok masih ada kesempatan," jawab Louis tersenyum nyengir.

"… baiklah…" desah Hankyung pasrah.

"Ayoo~," ajak Louis sudah bersiap untuk pergi tapi Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah pertamanya.

"Hyung pergi duluan saja, aku masih mau tinggal di sini dulu," sela Kyuhyun.

Louis dan Hankyung mengerti alasan magnae satu itu ingin tinggal lebih lama jadi mereka merasa harus membiarkan keegoisan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Toh, tidak berakibat buruk ini kok…

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berlama-lama, ya," kata Hankyung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo," sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kyu-chan~, aku akan menjemputmu nanti setelah mengantarkan Geng-geng. Kau tinggal telepon aku bila kau sudah mau pulang," kata Louis dengan lagaknya seperti banci.

Tapi Kihyun menyela, "Tidak perlu, Louis oppa. Biar aku atau Kyo yang mengantarnya. Oppa istirahat saja."

"Hm, baiklah. Kuserahkan pada kalian _'K' siblings~_!" seru Louis sambil menarik Hankyung yang terlalu lambat untuk mengikutinya. Ia lupa untuk tidak bersuara keras di rumah sakit. Ia dan Hankyung masih mempunyai beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Kihyun menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah~, waktunya untuk memberinya obat…" erangnya sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya yang kaku. "Kyo sunbae, siapa yang hari ini menjaga Toki sunbae duluan?" tanyanya.

"Aku…" jawab Kyo sambil mendesah, "Takumi-sama tadi memintaku karena tidak ada yang bisa karena Faye harus pergi, tapi aku tetap akan mengajukan diri walaupun orang itu tidak harus pergi."

"Jeongmal? Tapi kau tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan dahulu selama satu jam ke depan," ujar Kihyun, "Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau merasa lelah kau bisa istirahat di ruang kerjanya Toki sunbae. Kyo-chan juga boleh kok~."

"_I heard you, Key…_" geram Kyo.

"Kamsahabnida…" ucap Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Key, temui kami di sana setelah kau memberinya obat, oke?" perintah Kyo sambil merangkul Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Iya, iya…" jawab Kihyun sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat sunbae-nya.

Sementara Kyo dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangan rawat. Di dalam ruang kerjanya Toki ternyata cukup luas. Kyo membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun dan keduanya mengobrol semalam suntuk.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Kihyun mendapati Kyo dan Kyuhyun tertidur di atas dua buah sofa panjang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, lengkap dengan selimut dan bantal yang ia yakin pasti mereka curi dari ruang rawat yang kosong. Dan hal tersebut pasti idenya Kyo yang ketularan kebanyolannya Louis dan Toki. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan keduanya.

"Yaa! Bangun kalian berdua!" seru Kihyun sambil menepuk tangannya. Perlakuan spesial untuk Kyo dengan menginjak punggungnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak karena tenggorokan yang kering.

"Jam 7. Kyuhyun-ssi, hari ini kau masih harus melakukan tes lab," jawab Kihyun. "Yaa, Kyo! Bangun, tukang tidur!"

"Aa~, semalam tidak terjadi hal yang gawat 'kan?" tanya Kyo masih mengantuk.

"Tidak ada perubahan," jawab Kihyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yongso eonni bilang dia akan membawa Leeteuk-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi kemari begitu Louis oppa selesai dengan urusannya."

"Oh, begitu… Baguslah, kalau hari ini bisa cepat selesai akan semakin baik…" kata Kyo.

"Kihyun-ssi, bagaimana cara tes labnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mudah… Aku hanya butuh sample darah, plasma darah, sel sumsum tulang belakang kalian…" jawab Kihyun.

"Ya, begitu mudah tapi begitu menyakitkan…" gumam Kyo sambil memutar bola matanya.

Kihyun menempeleng kepala Kyo dengan sebuah buku tebal. Pemuda itu sempat protes dengan benjol di kepalanya tapi dokter muda satu ini tidak menggubrisnya dan malah berkata, "Lebih menderita Toki sunbae yang harus menerima rasa sakit secara jiwa dan raga…"

"_I know… but can't you stop hitting me?_" gerutu Kyo. Lalu ia teringat satu hal. "Ah, aku hampir lupa… Key, kalau bisa kau yang melakukan operasi itu, aku merasa kurang yakin kalau Faye yang melakukannya."

"Eh? Kenapa? Faye sunbae itukan lebih ahli dari pada aku. Lagipula Faye sunbae 'kan profesor…" tanya Kihyun heran.

"Sebenarnya waktu Toki kambuh lagi, aku menemukan dia sedang bertengkar dengan Faye. Dia mencekiknya seperti benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Kalau aku tidak menariknya saat itu juga mungkin saat ini Faye tidak sedang berkeliaran sekarang," cerita Kyo, "mungkin alasannya hanya satu, ia tidak ingin Faye merusak kebahagiaan Yongso-chan dengan memisahkannya dari pacarnya dan nantinya Faye harus menyesali hal tersebut. Toki sangat sayang terhadap keduanya, kau tahu itukan?"

"Aku tahu itu. Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah akhir-akhir ini kau pernah melihat Toki sunbae bentrok dengan Faye sunbae?" tanya Kihyun kepada Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar ceritanya Kyo.

"Eh? Kurasa tidak. Dia hanya meladeni Faye-ssi dengan canda seperti Louis," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Yongso eonni kenapa tidak langsung menolak Faye sunbae saja sih? Jadi ribet begini 'kan!" gerutu Kihyun sambil menendang patung anatomi manusia di sana yang kembali mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Yang sabar ya, Kyuhyun-ah…

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian hasil tes tersebut telah keluar dan ketiganya positif. Profesor Ken'i yang menjadi kepala penelitian dan operasi khusus X disorder telah kembali dan langsung menangani operasi cangkok sumsum tulang. Pertamanya donor dari Leeteuk sebagai percobaan donor dari golongan darah A pertama yang telah diubah dengan teknologi canggih(wkwkwk… mungkin di masa depan?). Donor dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah diambil duluan dan diawetkan.

Namun kata Profesor Ken'i belum tentu Toki akan bertahan dengan donor dari Leeteuk atau mungkin akan ditolak total. Begitu pula dengan donor dari kedua orang yang lain.

Sayangnya para member Super Junior harus segera kembali ke Korea setelah operasi tersebut dilakukan. Mereka harus segera melaksanakan promosi 'It's You'. Sebenarnya mereka tidak rela tapi mau bagaimana lagi pekerjaan ya pekerjaan. Hyesun juga harus segera kembali ke sekolah karena waktu cutinya akan segera habis. Yongso masih akan tetap menemani Toki yang masih belum sadar. Kata Profesor Ken'i sih tidak lama lagi Toki akan segera sadar. Yongso hanya bisa berdoa semoga Toki cepat sadar dan kembali menyindirnya seperti biasa.

* * *

Ia bermimpi melihat anak-anak kecil bermain di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi tanpa orang dewasa. Penampilannya pun ikut berubah menjadi dirinya ketika masih berusia lima tahun. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa anak-anak tersebut dan rasanya terdengar sangat familiar. Otomatis tubuhnya berjalan ke arah asal suara-suara tawa tersebut. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang berkostum kartun harimau memakai pita besar di dadanya bertuliskan 'Mr. Tiger'.

"Apakah kau tersesat?" tanya Mr. Tiger itu.

"Aku tidak tersesat, aku hanya ingin ke tempat mereka," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anak-anak itu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Mr. Tiger ini akan mengantarkanmu ke sana, tapi setelah itu kita pergi mencari orangtuamu, oke?" kata Mr. Tiger itu. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Lalu Mr. Tiger menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan mereka berjalan menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain itu.

Salah satu dari anak-anak itu, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru berseru, "Hey! Mr. Tiger datang!" anak itu tampak seumuran dengannya.

"Mr. Tiger, siapa yang kau bawa bersamamu?" tanya anak perempuan yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki tadi kecuali warna mata mereka. Anak perempuan ini memiliki warna mata hazel.

"Woah~, Mr. Tiger membawa anak yang lebih cantik dari Nao-chan~!" seru anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata dark brown. Tapi ia mendapat timpukan dari anak perempuan yang tadi.

"Anak-anak, mereka teman baru kalian. Kalian berteman baiklah dan jangan bertengkar," kata Mr. Tiger.

"Mr. Tiger, Ken-kun mengambil bonekaku~!" seru anak perempuan yang lebih chubby sambil menangis.

"Tidak, Mr. Tiger! Ryu-chan yang duluan melakukannya. Iyakan, El?" bantah anak laki-laki lain yang sebelah matanya berwarna merah. Di sebelahnya ada anak laki-laki dengan rambut dark brown dan mata deep blue, anak itu mengangguk.

"Hentikan, Ken-kun dan Ryu-chan… Glek! Hiro-kun! Jangan makan krayonnya!" seru Mr. Tiger panik mengurus anak-anak bandel tersebut. Dan anak-anak itu belum semuanya. "To-kun, Lou-kun, dan Fay-kun tolong bantu jaga mereka~! Gyaaa! Ai-chan, Kyu-kun, Wook-kun, Ki-kun—jangan ikut-ikutan Hiro-kun~!"

"Mr. Tiger~, Shinshin memakan semua snack-nya," kata dua anak yang terlihat kekar.

"Iya, iya, In-kun dan Si-kun… Mr. Tiger akan membawakan snack lagi. Chulie-kun, Teukie-kun, Sung-kun, Kou-kun—jaga yang lebih muda! Gyaaa! Hyuk-kun, Dong-kun, Min-kun, Mimi-kun, Henry-kun jangan ke danau! Kyo-kun, tarik Henry-kun!"

"Yessire~!" sahut anak laki-laki mengenakan headband.

"Aah~, John-kun jangan baca buku melulu, bantu Mr. Tiger juga dong," rengek Mr. Tiger dengan anak-anak memanjati badannya. Lalu anak yang dipanggil In-kun, Ken-kun, dan Ryu-chan itu menerjang jatuh Mr. Tiger.

Ia tertawa kecil melihat seluruh hiruk-pikuk kekacauan di sekitarnya yang sungguh konyol. Senyumnya langsung mengembang pada wajah impasifnya.

"Ah, kau tertawa!" seru Kou-kun.

"Selamat datang di Mr. Tiger's Furor Land~!" seru Lou-kun tersenyum nyengir sambil rangkulan dengan Kou-kun.

"Ruu-niisan! Asu-kun! Tunggu aku!" seru Nao-chan dari kejauhan.

"Kejar kami, baka!" seru Ruu-kun dan Asu-kun, dua anak laki-laki yang pertama.

Ia bermain dengan anak-anak itu sampai matahari terbenam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa harus pergi tapi ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Saatnya pulang," kata Mr. Tiger kepadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang…" katanya sambil melihat ke arah matahari terbenam yang sangat indah.

"Keluargamu menunggu, teman-temanmu menunggu… Kau tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini…" kata Mr. Tiger.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena mereka akan sangat sedih kalau kau tidak kembali. Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu, Kakakmu…" jawab Mr. Tiger.

"Baiklah…" ujarnya pasrah.

"Hey, lain kali datanglah lagi kemari~! Datanglah lagi saat kau sudah tua dan keriput~! Kami pun sudah tua dan keriput juga! Kita bermain sepuasnya seperti tadi!" seru Ryu-chan yang dirangkul oleh Hyuk-kun.

"Ya! Pasti aku akan datang lagi!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan dan menangis.

Ia lalu berjalan bersama dengan Mr. Tiger menuju pintu keluar taman bermain tersebut. Sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari taman tersebut ia mendengar suara mereka.

"Bye bye, Toki-chan! Jangan sampai tersesat lagi ya!" seru mereka.

"Sampai nanti, Toki. Terima kasih karena kau telah menepati janjimu," kata Kou.

Lalu taman bermain itu menghilang dalam kegelapan. Mr. Tiger hanya mengantarkan sampai sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Ia menatap heran ke arah Mr. Tiger.

"Masuklah, nanti kau akan bisa pulang," kata Mr. Tiger.

"Pulang? Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke tempat orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Toki-chan," jawab Mr. Tiger sambil membelai kepalanya, "Kau harus bisa menerima apapun, jangan menjauhkannya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Toki…" lanjutnya lalu menghilang bagaikan asap.

"T-tunggu! Mr. Tiger—bukan, tapi Kira!" serunya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Ia bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya walau sekelilingnya diselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat. Suara yang tidak asing lagi.

* * *

Yongso tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang yang terbaring di depannya membuka matanya. Yongso langsung memanggil dokter yang saat itu sedang berjaga dan memberitahu para Gaisofu. Akhirnya setelah satu bulan lamanya, Toki terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Yongso juga memberitahu para 'Oppa' member Super Junior yang entah ada di mana dan sedang melakukan apa.

Kelimabelas bocah 'dorky' itu langsung merasa lega mendengar kabar gembira tersebut. Apalagi ternyata Toki akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Kuzuryu cabang Seoul. Gadis itu masih membutuhkan donor dari ketiga pria Korea tersebut. Soutaki-sofu mengizinkan karena di sana masih ada sanak-saudara. Akhirnya Yongso merasa lega untuk pulang ke tanah air.

Suatu hari para bocah dorky itu berbondong-bondong menjenguk Toki di rumah sakit. Mereka hampir dimarahi oleh para suster kalau bukan karena daya tarik mereka, dasar idol…

Mereka patungan untuk membeli boneka-boneka binatang yang melambangkan para member Super Junior plus dua orang member SJ-M. Ada dua boneka tambahan lagi yang bukan binatang untuk melambangkan Toki dan Yongso. Ada boneka kucing, anjing, kuda, kura-kura, rubah, musang, rakun, ular, ikan, monyet, beruang, babi, sapi, burung, dan ayam. Lengkap sudah peternakan Super Junior (-_-'). Yongso dilambangkan dengan boneka peri.

"Oh, yang punyaku lebih baik daripada yang punya Toki~ _how nice_…" kata Yongso sambil memandangi boneka perinya.

"Yaa, seharusnya kau yang mendapat boneka babi," ledek Toki yang sudah kembali sehat walaupun hanya mulutnya saja yang sehat untuk mengatai sepupunya itu.

"Eomma, nadobogo sipeosseo~," kata Ryeowook kembali memainkan drama ibu dan anak lagi yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul lagi.

"Yaa, kau membuat kami khawatir tahu!" sentak Heechul sudah seperti mau menangis.

"_Sorry guys, for making you worry…_" ujar Toki tersenyum lemah, "_and thank you…_"

"Yaa, kau tahu? Hankyung hyung, Kyuhyunnie, dan Yongso-ah benar-benar susah dibujuk untuk pergi dari sisimu," kata Kangin.

"Jeongmal? Aigoo, Kyuhyun-ah tidak punya teman main ya?" goda Toki tersenyum nyengir.

"S-siapa bilang…" bantah Kyuhyun malu-malu dan malah mojok digangguin sama Sungmin.

Yongso baru sadar sesuatu. "Yaa, aedeul-ah! Kita keluar dulu~, berikan privasi untuk Hankyung oppa dan Toki-ah~!" serunya mendorong para member selain Hankyung untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Begitu ditinggal oleh para 'Mak Comblang' wannabe itu suasana di antara Hankyung dan Toki jadi terasa canggung. Tidak ada yang tahu harus berkata apa. Hankyung ingin mengatakan soal masa lalu mereka tapi hal tersebut tidak akan nyambung dengan Toki yang masih belum mendapatkan memorinya kembali.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Hankyung mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu?" tanya Toki tiba-tiba.

Hankyung agak terkejut tapi tetap mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Kemana suaranya di saat seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melepaskanku 'kan?" tanya Toki lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Hankyung tegas, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu…" ujar Toki tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Hankyung yang tidak disangkanya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak ingin menyesal seperti dulu lagi… Dulu aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai tanpa dapat membahagiakannya sedikit pun, tapi sekarang ada kau… Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengidap penyakit mematikan apapun, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu saja itu sudah cukup…" ucap Hankyung dengan segenap hatinya.

Lagi-lagi kata-kata pemuda Cina itu membuat Toki menangis terharu. Apa lagi alasan yang harus ia katakan? Ia pun juga menyukai Hankyung. 'Aku sudah tidak bisa menjauhkannya lagi, aku merasa sudah terikat padanya…' katanya dalam hati.

"Toki, kalau aku melamarmu sekali lagi apakah kau akan menerimaku?" tanya Hankyung dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat hati Toki luluh. Shotakon satu itu hanya bisa menjawab yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Di balik pintu kedua bibir milik makhluk bernama Song Yongso dan Lee Hyukjae terangkat membentuk seringaian. Mereka tahu hal ini tidak lama pasti akan terjadi. Tidak hanya mereka yang memasang tampang licik, di belakang mereka masih ada tiga belas orang lainnya yang mempunyai seringaian yang sama. Di dalam kepala mereka sudah terpikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Tentunya dengan masih memikirkan kondisi target yang masih belum sembuh benar.

* * *

**~Reunion~**

Kejadian ini terjadi saat sebelum 'Failed Mission'. Saint Agnes Imperial Academy Tokyo mengadakan pertemuan reuni untuk sepuluh angkatan dari seluruh tingkat. Yongso mendapat undangannya dari Yuuya Shiraishi. Totto, Louis, ketujuh member 7Oceans, Faye, dan Kyo yang merupakan alumni juga akan datang. Secara spesial ketiga '_trio evil_' itu mengajak Eunhyuk sebagai _escort_ untuk Yongso tercinta.

Pagi-pagi sekali Asuka, Rusty, dan Naomi menculik Eunhyuk dari tempat tinggal sementaranya dan langsung dibawa ke rumah kakak-beradik Radiant(Rusty & Naomi) untuk didandani. Setidaknya penampilan Eunhyuk sebagai pasangan seorang alumni Imperial Academy harus kelihatan _honorable_. Naomi yang melakukan make-over. Asuka yang memilihkan baju. Dan Rusty yang mengajari '_manner_' sebagai seorang _escort_ yang _honorable_.

Begitu Eunhyuk selesai didandani ketiganya langsung merasa takjub dengan hasil kreasi mereka. Ternyata Eunhyuk tidak kelihatan terlalu 'ssanti' amat, malahan begitu didandani dengan benar dia kelihatan seperti seorang businessman atau bangsawan (wkwkwkwk…). Naomi merasa bangga dengan kemampuan mendandaninya.

Tidak hanya ketiganya yang merasa takjub—Totto, Louis, Cerberus, El, dan Hiro saja sampai tidak mampu berkata apapun. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Toki, tapi Yongso hampir meleleh dan pingsan begitu melihat penampilan Eunhyuk.

Para tamu undangan yang merupakan alumni ternyata adalah orang-orang yang terkenal dalam berbagai bidang terutama bisnis. Anak konglomerat juga pada berkumpul di sini. Tapi kesembilan pemuda tampan alumni Imperial Academy dari rombongan mereka langsung menarik perhatian para hadirin di ruangan itu. Bahkan ada cewek-cewek yang tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang telah disihir oleh '_trio evil_'.

"Lihat, Totto oppa dan yang lain benar-benar menarik perhatian wanita. Hm, mereka memang ganteng, kuakui itu," kata Yongso sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yaa, memang aku kurang ganteng dari mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Oppa? Yaa, tidak perlu kukatakan juga kau sudah tahu kalau kau lebih baik dari mereka," jawab Yongso dengan nada menggoda.

"Aigoo, lihat mereka berdua… ck, ck…" decak Toki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oi, cari _private room_ untuk kalian berdua! Aku gerah melihatnya… ck, ck…"

"Bilang saja kau iri~!" balas Yongso sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sepupunya.

Lalu Yuuya datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum '_all-about-business-smile_'. Tiba-tiba mood Eunhyuk langsung _down_ begitu melihat Yongso dengan akrabnya mengobrol dengan Yuuya. Di belakang Toki dan Naomi menikmati tontonan kecemburuan Sang Hoobae. Tapi mengingat soal Yuuya, Toki teringat satu hal. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras karena masih ingin menikmati kecemburuan Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah kau akan mengajakku ke Hawaii?" tanya Yongso tampak senang dengan pembicaraannya dengan Yuuya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan melakukannya di sana," jawab Yuuya tersenyum lebar.

Eunhyuk hampir meledak di sana dan ia hampir saja menarik Yongso pergi di depan umum kalau bukan karena Naomi dan Toki menahannya.

"Kau tida perlu melakukan apapun," kata Toki.

"Tapi kalau begitu Yongso akan jatuh ke tangan di—…" kata Eunhyuk tapi terpotong ketika seorang perempuan berteriak memanggil Yuuya.

"Yuuya-kun~!"

"Oh, Shiori… kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yuuya kepada perempuan itu.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Oh, Ryutsu-chan~!" seru Shiori ketika melihat Yongso.

"Osashiburi, Shiori-chan," sapa Yongso tersenyum lebar.

Perempuan bernama Shiori itu langsung memeluk Yongso dan keduanya berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan begitu cepat. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Oh? Itu Shiori Azusagawa, bukan?" tanya Naomi mengenal perempuan itu. "Memangnya dia temannya Yongso-chan, ya?"

"Yeah, dia juga tunangannya si Yuuya itu," jawab Toki sambil memperhatikan reaksi Monkey Jewel.

"…MWO!" seru Eunhyuk tapi langsung dibungkam oleh Asuka yang baru datang dengan Rusty setelah dikerumuni oleh para cewek alumni. "Yaa, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Lho? Kau 'kan tidak tanya," sahut Toki bersikap innocent.

"Aish, gara-gara kau tidak menjelaskannya aku jadi capek-capek cemburu hal tak berguna," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Cieee, Eunhyukkie cemburuan~!" goda 'Trio Evil'.

"Argh, molla!" seru Eunhyuk frustrasi dan malu.

Begitu Yongso lepas dari Yuuya dan Shiori, Eunhyuk terus menempel padanya. Kehadiran Eunhyuk mengusir para cowok yang melirik ke arah Yongso. Hari itu Eunhyuk tidak hanya menjadi escort tapi juga sebagai anjing doberman-nya Yongso tersayang (-_-').

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m

Author gak dapat ide di tengah-tengah kesibukan pribadi hehehe...

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau kerjaan Author ini jelek, gak berguna dan tinggal dimasukkin ke tempat sampah saja. m(_ _)m

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	28. Stupid Jealously, Hello Sister

Twenty eighth update~! Twenty seventh Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 27: Stupid Jealously, Hello Sister...**

Di Seoul, Korea Selatan, di rumah sakit Yongso sedang berdiam diri dan duduk di bangku yang ada di koridor depan kamar rawat Toki. Seharian ini entah mengapa ia merasa lemas. Mungkin akibat ia kelelahan menjaga Toki dari pagi ke pagi lagi. Sebenarnya Toki sudah menyuruhnya pulang akan tetapi Yongso tetap ngotot ingin menemani Toki hingga dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya(alah, author berlee~) pun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yongso. Semenjak gadis itu tahu mengenai penyakit Toki entah kenapa dia jadi lebih sering terlihat melamun dan air mukanya selalu terlihat lesu. Ia tahu kalau Yongso mengkhawatirkan Toki yang kondisinya bisa _drop_ kapanpun seperti yang pernah dijelaskan oleh Kihyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel Yongso yang berdering dari dalam kantung kemeja kotak-kotak kebesarannya. Eunhyuk yang meneleponnya, jadi ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"Yeoboseyo?" salam Yongso dengan suara lemasnya.

"_Yongso-ah, kau masih ada di rumah sakit 'kah?_" tanya Eunhyuk yang berada jauh entah di seberang mana.

"Mmm," jawab Yongso singkat tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk panjang lebar, tapi ia masih bisa balas bertanya, "Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah beres, Oppa?"

"_Sudah, sekarang aku dan Hankyung hyung sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Apakah kau sudah makan malam?_" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Belum."

"_Apakah kau mau kubawakan makanan untukmu?_"

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun, Oppa," jawab Yongso.

"_Kau harus makan, Yongso-ah,_" desah Eunhyuk di telepon, "_nanti saat Toki sembuh tapi kau malah gantian yang sakit, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga. Kalau kau cinta padaku kau harus makan. Arasseo?"_

"Arasseo," jawab Yongso menurut saja.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sana."_

"Mm, hati-hati di jalan," sahut Yongso lalu ia pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pacarnya itu. Diikuti dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang.

(Author ngabur ke kamar mandi buat muntah -_-')

Kihyun yang lewat di depannya saat dalam perjalanan untuk memeriksa sunbae-nya sampai dibuat heran. Yongso hanya tersenyum dan menyapa Kihyun seperti biasa. Ketika di dalam ruang rawatnya, Toki juga mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"Konci, aku merasakan firasat buruk," kata Toki sambil diukur tensi darahnya.

"Sunbae selalu mengatakan firasat buruk duluan, sepertinya Yongso eonni memang _trouble magnet_," sahut Kihyun, "90 per 60... Yaa, Sunbae, tekanan darahmu kembali menurun..."

"Oh ya? Aku hanya kurang gerak saja. Lagipula tidak ada Kero yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanku," kata Toki sambil melihat medical record miliknya yang dibawakan oleh Kihyun.

"Aigo, Sunbae memang hidup untuk film action," desah Kihyun. "Eonni, tadi Faye sunbae mencarimu. Ah, tapi jangan temui dia sekarang—dia masih tugas jaga karena kemarin bolos."

"Faye? Mm, _thanks, Kihyun-ah,_" sahut Yongso lemas.

Sambil melotot Toki berkata, "Konci, setelah ini bawa Yongso keluar untuk mengisi perut gentongnya itu... Aah~! Aku bosan!"

"Toki-ah, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit," gumam Yongso _sweatdropped_.

"_Who am I? I am Toki, the gambler~_," sahut Toki malah tersenyum nyengir sambil main kartu.

* * *

Begitu Eunhyuk dan Hankyung datang—Eunhyuk langsung menyeret Yongso ke kantin rumah sakit. Dan dengan sabar Eunhyuk menyuapi Yongso yang malas makan(ini siapa yang sakit? Atau big baby?). Kalau mereka melakukan hal ini di luar lingkungan rumah sakit, Yongso pasti sudah digebuki massa E.L.F.

"Sudah, Oppa. Aku sudah kenyang," ujar Yongso lalu meminum air mineral yang tadi dibelikan oleh Eunhyuk. Walaupun Eunhyuk terkenal pelit tapi tidak untuk ke pacarnya, bukan?

"Ck, ck... tidak baik menyisakan makanan, Yongso-ya. Kata ibuku kalau kita menyisakan makanan nanti di neraka kau akan dihantui oleh makananmu yang tidak dihabiskan, mereka akan menangis dan bertanya, 'kenapa waktu itu kau membuang kami?'" kata Eunhyuk sambil memperagakannya juga. Yongso tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" tanya Yongso.

Eunhyuk pun ikut tertawa. "Habisnya kau juga seperti anak kecil yang susah makan, kalau kau tidak makan 'kan nanti bisa sakit, kalau kau sakit nanti aku akan sedih," ujar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit aegyo.

Yongso tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasih tercintanya itu. Dan... cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Eunhyuk(masih mending kecupan dari pada tinju, iya nggak?). Pemuda tersebut menatap Yongso dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, saranghae," tutur Yongso sambil tersenyum simpul.

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum. "Saranghae... Song Yongso..." balasnya.

Atmosfir merah jambu berada di sekeliling mereka berdua dan di seluruh pelosok kantin membuat pengunjung yang lain hampir mati tercekat atau tersedak karena tebaran cinta mereka. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba...

"Ehem!" dehem Kihyun bersama dengan Hankyung dan Toki yang dibawa dengan kursi roda.

"Musim panas tiba~! Udara semakin panas dengan atmosfir yang manis~ mencari pasangan yang pantas~ lalu bermesraan di rumah sakit~," nyanyi Toki secarak acak menyanyikan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"K-kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yongso gagap setelah tertangkap basah.

"Kata Kihyun-ssi sudah waktunya pengobatannya Toki, jadi kami mau ke ruang pengobatan tapi Toki bilang dia ingin membeli sesuatu di kantin..." jelas Hankyung.

"Oh, geurae?" kata Eunhyuk melirik ke arah sunbae muda yang bersenandung riang sambil memilih-milih susu dan yoghurt yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Yongso dan Eunhyuk berduaan di bawah pohon, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~," goda Toki malah nyengir.

"Yaa, Toki!" bentak Yongso dengan muka merah.

"Huwaa~! Ada nenek sihir yang menyeramkan~!" ledek Toki. Lalu ia membeli sebotol susu dan snack cokelat. Dan dengan lihainya ia memutar roda kursi rodanya untuk kabur dari kantin secepat mungkin.

Tidak jauh di belakangnya Hankyung mengejarnya karena khawatir dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. Di belakang mereka Kihyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Aish! Anak itu!" gerutu Yongso masih dengan muka berwarna seperti buah ceri.

"Sepertinya Toki sudah sehat kembali," kata Eunhyuk _sweatdropped_.

"Hanya tangannya saja yang sudah pulih.." sela Kihyun, "Oh ya, Yongso eonni..." lanjutnya sambil memandangi pasangan lovey-dovey itu.

"Wae?" sahut Yongso sudah lenyap lagi kekesalannya begitu dirangkul oleh Eunhyuk.

"Besok yang berjaga bukan aku, tapi Faye sunbae dan asistennya. Tolong pastikan Toki sunbae tidak menghajar Faye sunbae habis-habisan," peringat Kihyun sebelum pergi, "Sudah waktunya. Bye~, nikmati waktu kalian berdua~."

Mendengar peringatan Kihyun tadi Eunhyuk langsung diam mematung. Nama Faye adalah hal tabu untuk dibicarakan di depannya. Karena ia bisa langsung cemburu dengan mendengar Yongso membicarakan tentang Faye. Semoga saja Faye tidak melakukan hal yang paling ditakutinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kihyun kalau hari ini yang bertugas adalah Faye. Seakan-akan badai datang, mood Toki lebih buruk dari pada biasanya. Yongso hanya menganggap Toki sedang PMS saja. Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau objek dari mood buruk sepupunya itu adalah orang yang ditemuinya sekembali dari toilet.

Ketika ia asedang membeli kopi dari mesin penjual kopi otomatis ada yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Yongso-chan..." suara lembut seperti malaikat yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

Seketika itu juga Yongso segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Faye yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyum bak senyum malaikat. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan mantel putih prakteknya untuk bertugas.

"Hai, Faye. Apa kabar?" sapa Yongso sambil melanjutkan berjalan untuk kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sibuk kesana-kemari menangani pasien bandel seperti Toki. Bagaimana denganmu, Yongso-chan?" tanya Faye sambil tersenyum manis yang semakin membuat wajah tampannya menjadi lebih tampan. Namun, ternyata sayangnya tidak mempan untuk Yongso yang sudah mengenalnya selama 15 tahun. Karena sekarang ini orang yang paling tampan baginya adalah makhluk bernama Lee Hyukjae seorang yang menjadi salah satu member Super Junior.

"Aku juga baik," jawab Yongso.

"Apakah kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Faye lagi berharap kalau gadis itu menjawab 'belum'. Yongso pun menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Ha! Kesempatan yang bagus. Ternyata memang benar, di balik sebuah peristiwa akan selalu ada hikmahnya,_' pikir Faye. Dan hal itu kini sedang terjadi. "Kalau begitu~ ayo, kutraktir makan siang," ajaknya.

Yongso menatap Faye dengan ragu. Masalahnya ia telah berjanji kepada Eunhyuk untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan sepupunya itu. Seakan-akan membaca pikiran Yongso, Faye pun tersenyum kecil. (Gila, nggak Toki, nggak Faye dua-duanya jago baca pikiran orang)

Pemuda itu bertanya, "Apakah kau takut ketahuan oleh pacarmu itu?"

Yongso pun jadi merasa tidak enak hati dengan Faye yang bermaksud baik(Gak, So! Dia gak bermaksud baik!), mungkin kalau sekali-kali tidak apa-apa. "Ah, tidak... kalau begitu ayo, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Toki terlalu lama," jawab Yongso.

Faye tersenyum lebar, namun di balik senyumnya itu terdapat rencana jahat. Ya, rencana yang jahat untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Laki-laki bernama Eunhyuk itu tidak akan bisa menghalanginya.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk tampak cemas di dorm Super Junior. Hari itu mereka sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rasa dingin menusuk punggung dan ia langsung bergegas menelepon Yongso. Akan tetapi Yongso tidak menjawab teleponnya. '_Sebenarnya kemana perginya Yongso hingga dia tidak menjawab?_' pikir Eunhyuk cemas.

Dari tadi dia sudah seperti orang stres, kerjaannya mondar-mandir sambil menempelkan ponselnya di kupingnya, mencoba menghubungi pacar tercinta(aduh, author lebay euy...) yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hyung, bisakah Hyung diam sebentar? Kau menghalangi televisinya," kata Ryeowook yang sedang asyik menonton acara televisi tapi terhalangi oleh Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Iya, Eunhyukie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat cemas sekali seperti induk itik yang kehilangan anaknya," tambah Yesung yang sedang menonton televisi juga.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain game di laptopnya. "Yongso-ah tidak menjawab teleponku," kata Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar kali, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Hyung setrikaannya itu.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang pergi ke toilet," tambah Yesung.

"Mungkin saja sih…" gumam Eunhyuk mencoba berpikir lebih positif.

"Tapi 'kan tidak mungkin ke toilet selama itu," celetuk Kyuhyun ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa tidak—tidak membuat panik orang sekali saja?" tegur Yesung, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, "kenapa kau tidak coba menyusulnya saja?" lanjutnya memberikan solusi.

"Tapi kalau Yongso tidak ada di rumah sakit bagaimana dong? Rengek Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil.

"Yongso pasti akan ke rumah sakit," kata Yesung meyakinkan.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Toki-ah baru saja merasa kesal dan mengusir Yongso-ah keluar dari kamarnya," tambah Ryeowook yang baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Toki si shotakon.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Tolong sampaikan ke manajer hyung dan Teukie hyung kalau aku pergi ya," kata Eunhyuk sambil bersiap-siap.

"Arasseo," sahut Yesung.

* * *

Di kantin rumah sakit Yongso dan Faye tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Saat Yongso sedang sibuk memakan bibimbap yang dipesannya—Faye terus menatapnya hingga gadis itu menangkapnya sedang curi-curi pandang. Tapi Faye hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, _angelic smile_.

"Faye-ssi, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Yongso agak sedikit ragu.

Faye yang sedang melahap makan siangnya menoleh ke arah Yongso dan mengangguk. "Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balas Faye malah balik bertanya dan tetap dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Umm, apakah hubunganmu denganToki-ah baik-baik saja?" tanya Yongso.

Faye pun mengerutkan keningnya, senyumnya sempat menghilang tapi langsung kembali lagi ketika ia lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan pertanyaan, "Memangnya ada apa dengan kami?"

"Ah, itu... tidak sih hanya saja beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat mendengar kalau kalian bertengkar. Lagipula biasanya 'kan kalian dekat sekali, tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi jarang sekali terlihat akrab. Apakah benar tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?" tutur Yongso menyudutkan Faye untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Wajar saja bukan, kalau ada selisih paham sedikit, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar," jawab Faye dengan tenang.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Yongso merasa lega.

Tiba-tiba keduanya menjadi sunyi. Setelah beberapa detik saling diam Faye kembali menatap Yongso. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan antara kau dan pacarmu itu?" tanya Faye yang walaupun pahit mengatakan 'pacarmu' kepada _little crush_-nya itu.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Yongso menjawab singkat, "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kalian sedang tidak ada masalah? Biasanya kalian pasti sesekali suka bertengkar," tanya Faye lagi penuh pengharapan.

Kali ini Yongso menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, malah kami sedang akur-akurnya. Doakan saja kami terus seperti ini," jawabnya. Mungkin permintaannya itu tidak akan dilakukan oleh Faye karena bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu.

Sungguh pahit mendengar jawaban dari Yongso hingga ia merasa panas dan kesal. Tampaknya saat ini ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memisahkan keduanya. Faye pun mengambil gelas yang berisikan air dan menegaknya hingga habis, tapi ketika sedang minum tiba-tiba saja ia tersedak (sungguh konyol -_-'), dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Faye-ssi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yongso panik. Ia pun berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Fayeagar dapat membantunya. Yongso menepuk-nepuk punggung Faye, lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan, Faye-ssi?" tanyanya lagi khawatir.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Yongso merasa tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Yongso merasa kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Tapi bukan main tambah terkejutnya dia.

"Oppa…" gumam Yongso tercengang.

Dengan ekspresi muka yang terlihat kesal Eunhyuk menarik gadis itu dan sambil membentaknya, "Ayo, ikut aku!"

Faye yang tidak rela melihat _little crush_-nya diperlakukan kasar pun langsung memegang tangan Eunhyuk untuk menghentikan pemuda tersebut. "Lepaskan," perintahnya dengan nada dingin yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding dan tatapan tajamnya yang diarahkan kepada Eunhyuk seolah-olah member Super Junior satu itu adalah musuhnya. Tidak heran kalau dia adalah sepupu dekatnya _the high and mighty_ Toki.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak merasa takut. Karena pemilik suara dingin dan pelototan itu bukan sunbae-nya yang mampu mengukir ancaman menakutkan di punggungnya (karena dia yakin perempuan itu memang bisa melakukannya dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya). "Berhentilah untuk ikut campur dalam urusan kami, Faye-ssi. Karena samapi kapan pun Yongso tidak akan menjadi milikmu," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang tidak kalah dinginnya. (Brrr… tumben, biasanya juga cuma bisa pasrah) Lalu Eunhyuk kembali menarik Yongso dengan paksa meninggalkan Faye dan keluar dari kantin tersebut. Di belakangnya Faye tercengang karena terkejut dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oppa, sakit..." ringis Yongso yang terus ditarik oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sudah seperti orang kesurupan saja. Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu membalikkan badannya, berhadapan dengan Yongso. Namun Yongso menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bergeming bahkan ketika ia bertanya kepada Yongso, "Mengapa telepon dariku tidak kau angkat?" tanyanya dengan setengah membentak.

Yongso balas menatap pemuda yang sedang kalut itu. "Ponselku tertinggal di dalam tas, tadi aku pergi dahulu untuk membeli kopi di luar," jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah berduaan dengan Faye?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia mengakakku pergi makan siang. Tidak enak kalau aku menolaknya," jelas Yongso lagi. "Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti ini sih?"

"Aku tidak marah tapi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kau tidak menjawab teleponku dan malah asyik berduaan dengan Faye," kata Eunyuk dengan nada sarkatis. "Apakah kau ingat dengan janjimu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu lagi?" Kali ini Eunhyuk sudah naik pitam.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, lagi pula ini di rumah sakit! Faye bekerja di sini apalagi dia juga dokter yang menangani Toki, jadi pasti mau tidak mau aku akan bertemu dengannya. Lagipula Faye itu sepupuku, mana mungkin aku mencuekkannya seperti ke orang lain!" balas gadis itu menyerang Eunhyuk dengan kata-katanya yang masuk akal. "Ah, jangan mulai lagi ya... Kau tahu aku sedang banyak pikiran tapi kau malah mengajak bertengkar lagi..." sambungnya sambil melotot ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus makan siang dengan laki-laki itu sih?" tanya Eunhyuk tampak tidak takut dengan pelototan Yongso.

Yongso merasa aneh dengan Eunhyuk. "Kenapa sih kau selalu memandang Faye dengan pandangan negatif? Faye itu sepupuku, kami hanya berteman!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau berteman dengannya," balas Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan egonya.

Yongso menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan mengertikan pikiran rasionalnya Eunhyuk tapi ternyata sulit. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku capek, tidak ingin diganggu," desahnya. Ia ingin menghindari pertengkaran yang menghabiskan energi.

Sebuat urat menonjol di kepala Eunhyuk. "Terserah kau. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi," katanya dengan nada kesal lalu pergi dengan api amarah berkobar di sekitarnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali bertengkar. Yongso bingung dengan tabiat Eunhyuk yang selalu curigaan dan cemburuan. Ya, dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk itu punya penyakit yang namanya penyakit cemburu dan sudah kronis alias parah. Mungkin Eunhyuk perlu pergi ke tabib segala untuk menyembuhkannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap makhluk yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae itu?

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau hari ini ia pulang dahulu untuk istirahat. Toh, Toki sudah lebih baik dan ada Faye yang bisa menjaganya. Dan Yongso dengan tenang berpamitan pulang kepada sepupunya yang sakit(fisik dan mental, hahaha...) itu tanpa ingat pesan Kihyun kalau Toki tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian dengan Faye. Yah, selamat menikmati tinjunya _The Mighty_ Toki, Faye~ Namo... Namo...

* * *

Hal tak terduga, Eunhyuk tidak langsung pulang begitu saja, dia masih ada di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu '_The Motherly Leader'_, Leeteuk mengiriminya pesan. Isinya memberitahukan kalau Leeteuk dan beberapa member Super Junior juga akan datang ke sana. Terpaksa dia harus tinggal atau kalau tidak Leeteuk akan mengomelinya karena meninggalkan mereka.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menemui Toki dari pada dia bosan menunggu. Dan mungkin sekarang Yongso sedang bersama si brengsek Faye lagi. (Well, he's not a jerk, you know. Just crazy -_-') Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya menggeram kesal. '_Sudahlah Lee Hyukjae... Jangan pikirkan cewek itu! Cukup pikirkan pekerjaan nanti dan Super Show 2 mendatang, ya, cukup pikirkan pekerjaanmu saja,_' batin Eunhyuk.

Di dalam ruangan seluas 35 m2 itu hanya ada Toki yang sedang membaca naskah filmnya yang akan datang. Tidak ada Yongso maupun jejaknya di dalam. '_Hm, mungkin dia memang benar-benar pergi dengan Faye,_' batinnya lagi.

"Oh, Eunhyukkie!" sapa Toki tersenyum nyengir _trademark_-nya Louis.

"Annyeong," balas sapa Eunhyuk masih mencari-cari jejak Yongso yang mungkin masih tertinggal.

Gadis di seberang Eunhyuk tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang sedang dicari oleh pemuda tersebut dan seakan mendapat telepati Toki memberitahunya, "Kalau kau mencari Yongso, baru saja tadi dia pulang ke rumahnya. _Well_, dia kelihatan marah karena sesuatu..."

"Oh, begitu..." ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia diantar pulang oleh Faye, karena Faye sedang mengambilkan obatku dan tadi Yongso diantarkan oleh manajer Ilsan," tambah Toki tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya itu segera menghilang dan diganti dengan wajah yang muram. "Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?" tanyanya, "kali ini karena masalah apa?"

"Hehe..." kekeh Eunhyuk tersenyum malu, "karena Faye?" karena ketahuan.

"_In other words, the cause is your jealously and protectiveness,_" gumam Toki memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa salah dengar.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun," bantah Toki berbohong. "Hm, lagi-lagi Faye menyelip ya..."

"Dia benar-benar sepupumu, sama-sama keras kepala..." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yaa, keras kepalaku ini masih untuk hal positif tahu," protes Toki. Lalu ia menggumam lagi, "Seharusnya aku benar-benar membunuhnya waktu itu." Dengan wajah merengut.

"Mwo! Membunuhnya! Yaa! Jangan bercanda!" seru Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Aa, kau boleh menganggapku bercanda. Tapi zaman dahulu juga ada bukan, untuk melindungi orang yang kau kasihi, kau harus membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi ancaman bahaya," kata Toki terlihat senang melihat ekspresi terkejutnya Eunhyuk. "Situasi kalian mirip dengan tragedi cinta segitiga leluhur kami deh~," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Cerita ini berasal dari catatan sejarah keluarga kami. Beberapa generasi sebelumnya, adik perempuan dari kepala keluarga kami pada masa itu dijodohkan dengan saudara kerabat jauhnya. Tapi ternyata dia jatuh cinta pada orang asing yang ditemukan oleh penduduk. Calon suaminya yang juga menyukainya memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada kepala keluarga, membuat pernikahan mereka dipercepat. Tapi ternyata diam-diam si adik masih suka menemui orang asing tersebut. Begitu mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh adik perempuannya secara diam-diam, kepala keluarga tersebut membunuh orang asing yang dicintai oleh adiknya itu. Alasannya karena orang asing itu adalah orang yang berbahaya."

"Akan tetapi walaupun situasi kalian sama, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang asing yang jahat itu di antara kalian. Semoga saja aku tidak perlu menulis catatan sejarah yang sama," kata Toki malah tertawa kecil.

"Toki-ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menulis catatan sejarah yang sama dan membosankan, karena aku akan membuatnya jadi lebih menarik," tutur Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil.

Toki ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Hee? Rencana apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Eunhyukkie?" tanyanya merasa tertarik.

"Hehehe... akan kupastikan kau puas melihatnya, Toki-ah," jawab Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Oho~, aku menantikannya~," sahut Toki. Ia kembali menggumam, "akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak perlu mengingkari janjiku pada Kyo-chan dan kehilangan saudaraku sendiri..."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Leeteuk, Yesung, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Begitu kelima orang itu datang, aura jahil di sekitar Toki langsung keluar. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar sedang bosan.

"Hai, Toki-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" sapa Leeteuk kepada Toki.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Yo~!" balasnya ceria, "_I'm good, all new~._"

"Eh? Onew? Onew tidak datang," kata Leeteuk malah salah dengar.

"Hyung, bukan 'Onew' tapi 'all new'," koreksi Henry. Lagi-lagi ia perlu mengoreksi apa yang ditangkap oleh para hyung kuping katelnya itu.

"Oh?" reaksi Leeteuk dengan tampang polosnya.

"Leeteuk hyung, tolong sekali-kali bersihkan lubang telingamu," desah Henry.

Toki malah tertawa. "Oh, you guys are so funny," tuturnya di sela tawanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak bersama dengan Yongso?" tanya Yesung. Tumben-tumbennya orang ini sadar dengan sekelilingnya dan tidak berada di dimensi lain.

Sambil mengangkat bahunya Eunhyuk menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin sudah pulang."

"Eh! Pulang! Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran bahasa Korea-ku?" seru Henry depresi. (Henry, kau 'kan paling malas disuruh belajar)

"_I'm sorry, Henry. But you have to wait until next time,_" kata Toki. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari atas _nightstand_. "Leeteuk oppa, nih hadiah~," lanjutnya memberikan benda hitam kehijauan kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menerima 'hadiah' tidak jelas itu dengan senang hati. Tapi begitu melihat hadiah apa yang telah diberikan oleh Toki—Leeteuk menjerit keras dan melemparkan benda itu ke arah Siwon yang bereaksi sama seperti Leeteuk. Lalu Siwon juga melemparkannya ke arah Ryeowook dan Henry yang juga bereaksi sama. Di sisi lain Toki tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

Akhirnya, bagaikan pahlawan penyelamat di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh pasien iseng itu dan benda hitam kehijauannya, Yesung mengambil benda yang menjadi permasalahan. 4 Dimension Yesung sama sekali tidak terkejut ataupun takut.

"Toki-ah, kau ini iseng sekali sih," tegur Yesung mengembalikan benda hitam kehijauan dan berbulu. Yup, benda itu adalah ulat bulu, bukan ulat bulu asli melainkan hanya berupa mainan.

Pelakunya hanya tersenyum nyengir dan memberikan tanda 'peace'. Leeteuk, Henry, Ryeowook, dan bahkan Siwon sudah bersiap-siap untuk balas dendam.

"_Oh no..._" gumam Toki ketika melihat kilatan mata keempatnya.

Hari itu jarang-jarang bisa melihat The Mighty Toki menjerit-jerit kabur dari keempat orang yang bersiap untuk menghukumnya dan membalaskan dendam mereka. Leeteuk, Henry, Ryeowook, dan Siwon untuk pertama kalinya bisa membuat gadis itu takut. Mungkin mereka merasa puas juga dengan hal yang jarang terjadi seperti ini.

* * *

Malam itu begitu Yongso sampai di rumah, err, mansionnya gadis itu langsung pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Akan tetapi saat gadis itu mau memasuki ruang tengah ia melihat Appa dan Eomma-nya sedang duduk berdua di sofa. Ah, betapa rukunnya kedua orangtuanya itu, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar dan selalu mesra serta romantis. Tidak seperti dirinya dengan Eunhyuk.

Yongso jadi mual begitu memikirkan kedua orangtuanya malah bermesraan di runag keluarga bukannya di kamar. Yongso tidak butuh seorang adik lagi, dia sudah cukup pusing dengan adanya Hyesun. Akan tetapi kalau dilihat baik-baik kedua orangtuanya bukan sedang bermesraan, melainkan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang amat serius. Dan tanpa disadari Yongso sudah menguping dari balik dinding.

"... kita tidak punya waktu lagi..." terdengar suara Appa-nya Yongso, "...kita harus segera menjodohkan Yongso dengan Faye..."

'_Eh? Apa! Jodoh!_'

"...Tapi yeobo, Yongso-i sudah punya pacar, tidak mungkin kita memisahkan mereka begitu saja," kata Chochun eomma.

"Pacar? Dengan artis itu? Mereka berdua masih pacaran juga!"

"Tentu saja, Hyukjae-ssi anak yang baik kok," jawab Chochun eomma.

"Andwae, andwae, andwae... eori Yongso tidak boleh pacaran dengan artis itu, apalagi menikahinya!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya Yongso harus segera putus dengan laki-laki itu, titik!" seru Appa-nya Yongso, "dia harus mencari pria yang statusnya sama atau lebih tinggi darinya..."

Pada saat itu tiba-tiba-tiba Hyesun pulang. Dia mendapati kakaknya berdiri mematung.

"Eonni, apa yang eonni lakukan di sini?" tanya Hyesun heran sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Aku pulang..." katanya.

"H-Hyesun-ah, kau sudah pulang, nak? Bagaimana dengan lesmu?" sapa Chochun eomma terkejut apalagi ketika melihat putri sulungnya di belakang Hyesun. "Yongso-ah, kau juga sudah pulang? Kalian pulang bersama?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Eonni di pintu depan," kata Hyesun, "Ah, Appa, bukankah hari ini harusnya Appa pergi ke Jepang?"

"Eh? Oh ya, baru besok Appa akan berangkat," jawab Appa mereka dengan gugup karena aura dingin yang berasal dari putri sulungnya.

"Aku mau istirahat di kamarku," ujar Yongso dengan suara lemasnya. Tanpa melirik ke arah orangtuanya Yongso pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Hyesun menyadari _bad mood_ kakaknya tapi ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apalagi gelagat kedua orangtuanya langsung jadi aneh begitu melihat kakaknya itu.

"Appa," panggil Hyesun.

"Wae?" sahut Song Dongsul.

"Appa tidak melakukan hal bodoh di depan Eonni 'kan?" tanya Hyesun curiga.

"Um, tidak..." jawab beliau gugup.

Hyesun memandangi Appa-nya dengan tatapan curiga. Lalu ia malah menghela nafas, "Ah, Haelmeoni menyuruh Appa dan Eomma ke rumah sakit, kurasa masalah tradisi lagi," tuturnya sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Aahh! Hyesun-ah, seharusnya kau bilang hal itu dari tadi!" seru Appa panik dan bersiap-siap untuk menengok ibundanya di rumah sakit.

"Yeobo, ponselmu ketinggalan!" seru Chochun eomma sambil mengejar suaminya.

Hyesun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ibunya memang bisa diandalkan, tapi ayahnya adalah orang yang gampang panik. Kalau ayahnya ada di rumah pasti tidak ada hari yang tenang.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya cuaca mendung di tengah musim panas seperti sekarang. Rumah sakit menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di saat hujan untuk satu orang ini, tapi tidak saat dirinya sedang menjadi salah satu pasien. Toki terus melamun di atas tempat tidur di ruang VVIP tersebut. Ia jadi kepikiran dengan lamaran Hankyung. Berani-beraninya dia melamarnya untuk kedua kalinya. Orang biasa tidak akan berani datang untuk kedua kalinya.

'_Ya, pemuda Cina satu itu memang tidak biasa, tapi gila!_' kata Toki dalam hati. Dari tadi ia hanya mencorat-coret sketch book yang kemarin dibawakan oleh Totto dengan coretan-coretan abstrak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah jadi gambar yang mirip seseorang. '_Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tapi apakah aku harus melepaskan saja keteguhanku ini?_' pikirnya sambil menghapus gambarnya.

Tiba-tiba Yongso dan Louis masuk tanpa mengetuk. Dengan suara lantangnya Louis menyapa pasien yang langsung melotot ke arahnya, "Tooookii-chaaaan~!"

"Haah~... Lou~, kau membuat kupingku sakit," gerutu Toki sambil cemberut dan mengorek sebelah telinganya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Louis itu tidak pernah diam," ujar Yongso dengan gelak tawanya.

"_What are you drawing?_" tanya Louis mengambil buku gambar tersebut. Tapi ia langsung merinding. "Oi! Kenapa kau malah menggambar gambar hantu seperti ini!"

"Ini bukan hantu..." gerutu Toki sambil merebut kembali buku gambarnya, "aku tidak sengaja membuatnya menjadi seperti itu..."

"Haa? Tidak biasanya kau menggambar gambar yang jelek," oceh Louis mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu pemuda cerewet tersebut teringat sesuatu, ia malah bertanya, "Toki-chan, besok lusa kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit 'kan?"

"Hm, mungkin..." jawab Toki tidak yakin.

"Mungkin? Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'?" tanya Yongso terheran-heran.

"Ah, lupakan... sepertinya aku memang harus segera menjawab Hankyung secepatnya," kata Toki tidak kepada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba Louis dan Yongso langsung merasa lesu. Toki heran dengan mereka berdua.

"Louis, sepertinya harapan kita tidak dikabulkan," kata Yongso kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Huwaaa~, padahal aku ingin Geng-geng dan Toki-chan menikah~!" seru Louis.

"Kalian ini... seakan-akan aku akan menolaknya saja..." gumam Toki _sweatdropped_.

"Mworago? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?" tanya Yongso.

"_You heard me~,_" sahut Toki sekarang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_WAIT A MINUTE!_" seru Louis lagi. Bisa-bisa dia membuat dua orang lainnya tuli. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran, Toki-chan?" tanyanya.

Kali ini Toki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah diam memandangi keluar jendela yang saat ini sudah turun hujan.

"Toki?" panggil Yongso.

"... mungkin sudah waktunya aku berhenti menjauhkan orang lain dan belajar untuk menerima mereka," ujar Toki. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah dua orang yg merupakan termasuk dalam orang-orang yang paling berharga baginya, dan menambahi, "Mr. Tiger yang mengatakan begitu," sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Yongso tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu namun ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Toki mau membuka hatinya.

Lain halnya dengan Louis, dia tahu Mr. Tiger yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Mr. Tiger adalah boneka harimau hadiah pertama dari fans ketika Toki masih baru awal debut. Kadang-kadang Toki membawa boneka berukuran sedang itu bersamanya ketika ada perjalanan keluar negeri atau rekaman. Selain boneka itu Toki juga mendapat surat satu paket dengan boneka tersebut. Surat yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan dan berbahasa Inggris, karena itulah Toki menamai boneka tersebut Mr. Tiger. Kadang-kadang Louis merasa cemburu dengan boneka tersebut karena Toki lebih senang dengan bonekanya dari pada dirinya. Ya, boneka tersebut memang sangat berarti untuk gadis itu.

Keesokan harinya cuacanya begitu cerah dan tidak terlalu panas setelah kemarin hujan seharian. Hari ini Hankyung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun yang menjenguk '_Evil Queen_' di rumah sakit. Tiga orang kecuali Eunhyuk sih murni mau menjenguk, tapi Monkey Jewel satu itu mau mengetes reaksi pacarnya yang menjadi _baby-sitter_ itu. Yup, pasangan lovey-dovey itu malah bertengkar di depan pasien yang mood-nya langsung berubah-ubah dari senang menjadi sebal.

Donghae menceritakan hal-hal di dunia hiburan selama Toki absen dan terkurung di dalam ruangan putih tersebut. Tampaknya Donghae memang sedang ingin bercerita jadi Toki mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Apalagi gadis itu lumayan tertarik dengan gossip terbaru yang dititipi dari Kangin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk. Di samping Donghae, Hankyung juga ikut mendengarkan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau menantang rival Starcraft-nya itu langsung diam. Ia tidak begitu berniat untuk mengajak Toki berbicara karena ia masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain menantangnya bermain game. Dia masih kaku setelah beberapa minggu mendengar kenyataan.

Lalu Kihyun yang hari ini menjadi dokter jaga datang untuk memeriksan dan mengambil sampel darahnya Toki. Gadis itu sempat mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sunbaenim-nya itu dengan bahasa alien yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua. Toki sempat melirik ke arah Hankyung lalu tertawa geli dan Kihyun pun ikut tertawa.

Merasa sebal karena ditertawakan Hankyung menyela, "Yaa, apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Kau," jawab Toki singkat tetap tertawa.

"Aigoo... Yongso-ah, sepertinya kau harus memanggil dokter jiwa deh," celoteh Eunhyuk tidak merasa kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Mhm, mungkin dokter jiwa memang diperlukan untuk kedua orang ini," sahut Yongso setuju-setuju saja dan sama-sama tidak merasa sedang bertengkar.

"Toki sunbae, sepertinya kau harus berjemur sebentar deh, kalau tidak kau akan jamuran dan lumutan," kata Kihyun malah cekikikan.

"Aku bukan kau yang takut kulitnya gosong, Konci~," balas Toki.

"Yaa, berikan waktu untuk mereka, _youngster of love_~," perintah Kihyun menyeret Donghae dan Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Di belakangnya Eunhyuk dan Yongso ikut-ikut saja keluar dari kamar, lupa dengan pertengkaran mereka.

Di dalam Hankyung yang _sweatdropped_ berkata, "Sepertinya pola ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku..." sambil memandangi pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," tutur Toki dengan pandangan matanya yang serius.

"Eh?" respon Hankyung, "k-katakan saja..." Dalam hatinya ia berharap gadis itu tidak akan membicarakan masalah lamarannya lagi. Ditolak sekali saja sudah cukup! (Yah~, salahmu juga Geng-geng, siapa suruh kau keras kepala~)

Toki tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia langsung bicara intinya saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka terbelit-belit tapi situasi sekarang sudah cukup membuatnya gugup. Matanya melirik ke arah benda oranye di atas meja lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. 'Pasti bisa! Aku harus mengatakannya...'

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawabmu hari ini..." kata Toki dengan matanya menatap mata Hankyung, "aku sudah memikirkannya... mungkin sudah waktunya aku lepas dari ketakutanku dan berhenti menjauhkan siapapun yang datang dalam kehidupanku... aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi, aku bukan orang yang percaya akan cinta akan tetapi berkat dirimu sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mencintai seseorang. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolakmu lagi..."

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Hankyung merasa tidak percaya.

"Ya, jawabanku adalah 'iya', Han Geng," kata Toki tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Toki sudah dipeluk lagi oleh Hankyung. Pemuda Cina itu tampak senang dan tidak mau melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Dekapan dengan perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Perasaan bahagia. Mungkin hal ini merupakan '_happy ending_' untuk mereka? Sepertinya tidak begitu karena badai akan segera datang mencari mereka.

* * *

Siang harinya Toki berada di halaman rumah sakit duduk di atas kursi rodanya menikmati matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menjemurnya. Hankyung sudah pergi karena dipanggil oleh manajernya, ia ditemani oleh Donghae yang sama-sama dipanggil. Sekarang hanya tinggal tersisa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun dipanggil oleh Kihyun untuk mengikuti tes laboratorium. Evil Magnae satu itu mau-mau saja karena diiming-imingi _console game_ terbaru oleh Kihyun. Toki sempat tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun merengek kepada Hankyung dan Donghae untuk mengajaknya pergi juga tapi Kihyun telah menyeretnya yang terus komplain. Sementara itu Yongso menjenguk neneknya yang masih dirawat setelah menjalani operasi ikut menjenguk beliau karena sepertinya neneknya Yongso dan Eunhyuk telah menjadi teman baik. Ternyata Eunhyuk memang populer di kalangan orang tua.

Sekarang Toki merasa sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Walaupun ia dilamar oleh Hankyung tidak seromantis seperti di novel-novel dengan sebuket bunga, kata-kata manis, cincin yang indah, dan hingga sampai berlutut—Toki tidak memerlukannya karena ia sudah puas dengan perasaan Hankyung yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia memang orang yang tidak terlalu romantis, sama halnya dengan Hankyung yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam hal-hal romantis. Toki mengerti hal itu dan sama sekali tidak menuntutnya.

Ia yakin, begitu dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit Yongso, Naomi, dan Kihyun pasti akan menyeretnya untuk pergi berbelanja dan Hankyung pasti akan dihujani segudang pertanyaan oleh Soutaki-sofu terutama pertanyaan satu ini: 'Kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?'

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kini berwarna dark brown sudah panjang hingga ke pinggangnya terbang begitu diterpa angin. Sepertinya efek dari pengobatan yang sedang dijalaninya membuat regenerasi tubuhnya yang sudah cepat menjadi bertambah lebih cepat dan pertumbuhan rambutnya juga lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekarang Toki jadi semakin mirip dengan Maria Olivia. Darah keturunan dari keluarga Kuzuryu memang lebih dominan dalam dirinya. Yang ia dapat dari ayahnya adalah matanya yang berwarna steel blue yang selalu ia tutupi dengan contact lens. Mata steel blue yang hangat dan lembut seakan-akan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang dikasihi oleh beliau. Seperti sepasang mata milik orang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional seperti seorang model. Dengan rambut dark brown pendek yang terpotong dan ditata turun dan rapi. Kulitnya putih dan hampir pucat seperti miliknya. Sepasang mata steel blue yang beradu pandang dengan dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Penampilannya seperti orang pintar dan berkelas. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Faye yang berarti dengan kata lain dia mirip dengan dirinya. Mungkin bagaikan seperti sedang melihat bayanganmu di cermin dengan penampilan seperti laki-laki. Pemuda tersebut bisa dikatakan merupakan 'kgotminam'. Dalam hati Toki merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Pemuda tersebut menyapanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah merdunya dengan suaranya, "Toki? Kuzuryu... Toki-san?"

"Hai, watashi wa Toki Kuzuryu desu. Watashi wa anata no tasukerude kimasu ka?(apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?)" sahut Toki malah balas bertanya.

Lalu pemuda itu menjawab, "Sudah kuduga, osashiburi nee(lama tidak jumpa ya), Toki-chan. Sudah 16 tahun ya, sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

"Eh? K-kau s-siapa...?" tanya Toki terbata-bata.

"Terakhir kita bertemu saat di London, bukan? Waktu itu kau benar-benar anak perempuan yang manis," kata pemuda itu.

"L-London? ... Tidak mungkin, kau adalah k-Kira..." ujar Toki dengan mata melebar.

"Ping pong~ bingo~!" sahut pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, nee Toki-chan?"

"Ki... hiks... ra... Kira..." ucap Toki dengan air mata bercucuran. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dari kursi rodanya walau dengan tubuh yang lemah dan belum bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk meraih ke arah pemuda yang bernama 'Kira' itu dan berakhir hampir jatuh kalau bukan karena ditangkap oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Owh, hati-hati..." kata Kira sambil menahan tubuh Toki yang hampir tidak bertenaga. Ia lalu memeluk lalu mengelus kepala Toki dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan saat mereka berada di laboratorium. Kalau dulu para peneliti itu akan memisahkan keduanya bila penelitian telah berakhir. "Walaupun secara fisik kau berubah, tapi kau tetap saja ceroboh, ya?" tambahnya tertawa kecil. Ia membantu Toki duduk kembali di atas kursi rodanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Toki beruntun.

"Tentu saja karena Profesor Ken'i yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang, 'kondisi adikmu _drop_ lag, sekarang dia kembali dirawat di rumah sakit', begitulah. Jadi aku langsung terbang dari London menuju kemari setelah kutanyakan pada Profesor Ken'i dimana kau dirawat," jawab Kira.

"Eh? Adik? Aku?" ujar Toki tampak terkejut.

Kira kembali tersenyum lalu kembali berkata, "Ya, kau adalah adikku, adik kloningku..."

"Kira, jangan bercanda..." kata Toki tidak mempercayai perkataan Kira karena baginya terdengar seperti candaan.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya? Kau dan aku begitu mirip karena darah yang sama. Keita Yamato adalah Ayah kita dan Maria Olivia adalah ibu kita berdua..." kata Kira sekarang senyumnya menghilang dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Tidak, Kira. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayai kalau kau adalah anak Profesor Keita Yamato dan Maria Olivia, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalau aku adalah anak mereka berdua. Mungkin seumur hidupku aku tidak akan bisa menjadi anak mereka, tapi aku senang kalau ternyata aku mempunyai saudara seperti dirimu, Kira..." ujar Toki terlihat seperti mau menangis lagi.

"Maaf, Toki. Aku yang salah, kumohon jangan menangis lagi..." kata Kira merasa bersalah.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi dulu," tutur Toki.

Kira memegang pundak Toki, menahan gadis itu agar tidak jatuh lagi. Tapi ternyata sebuah gerakan ini mengundang salah paham oleh orang yang melihatnya. Terutama oleh Sang Maknae yang baru saja mendengar berita bahagia untuk hyung-nya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Kihyun baru saja selesai melakukan test dan check up terhadap Kyuhyun. Dokter muda satu itu jadi terlihat lebih tua dari pada maknae Super Junior ini. Dia dengan mudahnya memerintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sih mau-mau saja karena diiming-imingi console game terbaru.

Muka Kihyun merengut ketika melihat hasilnya. "Tampaknya aku terlalu menaruh harapan padamu..." desahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Kihyun terperanjat kaget. Sepertinya tadi dirinya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya dengan keras. Cepat-cepat ia menjawab Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu mengorek lebih dalam, "Ah, tidak. Kupikir kau itu kecewekan seperti Louis, ternyata tidak ya... Ah, aku jadi kalah taruhan dengan Louis sunbae deh..." kebohongan yang jelas sekali terlihat.

Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun terlalu polos untuk dibohongi dan dia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia malah tertawa dan bertanya, "Memang taruhan macam apa yang kau lakukan dengan Louis hyung?"

"Eh? Err... taruhan... taruhan kalau kau itu kecewekan, _nerd_, dan maniak," jawab Kihyun kembali berbohong.

"Yaa, aku bukan banci dan juga bukan kutu buku, tapi kalau maniak sih itu benar sekali. Aku maniak game," kata Kyuhyun malah tersenyum nyengir.

"Kau gila, mana ada idola yang mengakui hal itu..." desah Kihyun merasa lega setelah Kyuhyun termakan oleh kebohongannya.

"Kurasa itu hal yang biasa," kata Kyuhyun bingung dan heran.

"Sudahlah, hari ini sampai di sini saja. Bisakah kau bawa kembali Toki sunbae ke kamarnya? Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya untuk melakukan pengobatan," pinta Kihyun.

"Hm, tidak masalah sih. Tapi kira-kira dia ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ng, mungkin dia ada di sekitar halaman rumah sakit yang ada banyak pohonnya tapi masih ada terik matahari. Aku 'kan menyuruhnya untuk berjemur," jawabnya sambil membereskan berkas rekam medik khusus milik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya sekarang," kata Kyuhyun dengan malas pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

"Yaa! Jangan terlalu lama karena sebentar lagi efek obatnya yang tadi pagi sebentar lagi akan habis!" seru Kihyun mengingatkan.

"Nae~," sahut Kyuhyun tetap santai untuk mencari Toki.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju halaman rumah sakit. Ia yakin pasti sekarang Toki sedang mimpi di siang bolong, melamunkan hubungannya dengan hyung-nya di masa depan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyangka juga kalau akan mendapatkan '_sister-in-law_' secepat ini, apalagi orangnya adalah Toki. Sebelumnya dia mengira kalau yang akan menjadi 'sister-in-law' pertamanya adalah Yongso yang akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk hyung, tapi ternyata percuma saja bermimpi di siang bolong karena keduanya saat ini sedang bertengkar lagi entah karena masalah apa. Tapi ia merasa kalau Eunhyuk hyung-nya itu sedang mengisengi Yongso. Memang dirinya siapa bisa dikelabui begitu saja? Dia itu 'Evil Maknae'-nya Super Junior.

Akhirnya setelah mencari dan mencari ke seluruh pelosok halaman rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menemukan Toki yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Pria yang lebih tampan dari pada Hankyung hyung-nya, ey, dia ini mikir apa sih... Masa Toki yang baru saja menerima lamaran Hankyung sudah selingkuh lagi? Aish, makin lama pikiran anak ini semakin ngaco. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik Toki 'sunbae-nya' itu sepertinya sedang menangis. '_Wah, jarang-jarang nih melihat Toki menangis, harus wajib direkam nih!_' batin Kyuhyun mempunyai _evil plan_ dalam benaknya. Tapi ia langsung tersadar kalau bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal itu karena sekarang pria itu memeluk Toki sunbae, calon 'sister-in-law'-nya!

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri mereka dan menarik Toki dari tangan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu, menyelamatkan calon 'sister-in-law'-nya yang takut-takutnya malah tidak terjadi. Dia melotot ke arah pria itu yang rasanya terlihat familiar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Siapa kau!" seru Kyuhyun merasa tidak aman.

"_Who are you?_" tanya pria itu.

"Jangan balas '_who_' kepadaku!" seru Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang dia bisa marah seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalanya.

"BAKA!" seru Toki dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'bodoh' atau dalam bahasa koreanya 'babo'.

"Toki-ah, kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?" singgung Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan, bisa-bisa otaknya yang dari sananya pintar makin bodoh nih. "Aku hanya mau melindungimu dari pria asing ini, biar kau tetap jadi dengan Hankyung hyung~!"

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi ke kepalanya. Toki memakai sandalnya untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang sangat berharga itu(emang harta negara? Wkwkwk). "YAA!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang 'YAA!' kepadamu! Dia bukan orang asing, Kyu-chan..." kata Toki diikuti dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Eh? Lalu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan matanya berkedip-kedip dan tampang bodohnya.

"Nae oppa-iya," jawab Toki tersenyum kecil.

Bagaikan badai yang datang ekspresi Kyuhyun benar-benar sulit dibaca. Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak enak. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihindari di masa depan nanti.

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m

Author gak dapat ide di tengah-tengah kesibukan pribadi hehehe...

Mungkin chapter yang berikutnya pun sama lamanya dengan yang ini, jadi mohon masukannya kepada teman-teman loyal reader sekalian ^^

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau kerjaan Author ini jelek, gak berguna dan tinggal dimasukkin ke tempat sampah saja. m(_ _)m

_**Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! :)**_

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	29. Again and Again First Part

Twenty ninth update~! Twenty eighth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 28: Again and Again... (First Part)  
**

Musim panas yang cerah dan terik, udaranya begitu lembap dan bikin gerah. Di akhir bulan Juni tersebut Toki yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit langsung mengajak teman-temannya untuk pesta merayakan kebebasannya. Louis yang langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar kata pesta langsung menyewa club tempat para _troublemaker_ LME(Totto, Louis, & 7Oceans) biasa _hang out_.

Keenam member 7Oceans yang baru kembali dari Australia untuk jumpa fans langsung dibuat terkejut dengan pesta tersebut. Naomi sempat mengeluh karena seharusnya club tersebut diisi oleh perkumpulan '87 ke atas. Sudah beberapa bulan dia tidak mengikutinya karena terlalu sibuk. Tapi Louis lebih mementingkan pesta dari pada pertemuan.

Namun baru beberapa hari Toki keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani rawat jalan, Presdir Lorry memutuskan untuk menggelar acara yang sudah direncanakan dari tahun lalu. Acara besar favoritnya. Alasannya hanyalah:

"LME sudah lama tidak melakukan proyek besar. Tahun lalu kita sudah membuat persiapannya, tapi anakku yang ada di Korea berulangtahun, jadi apa boleh buat dan terpaksa batal. Akan tetapi tahun ini target kita tidak terlalu besar, hanya Asia saja kok," kata Presdir Lorry dengan santainya saat rapat staff beberapa hari yang lalu.

Karena hal yang tiba-tiba itu seluruh perusahaan cabang LME di Asia menjadi super sibuk, termasuk Yongso sang manajer keuangan. Yongso merasa kalau setelah pesta perayaan itu tidak akan ada lagi waktu bersantai untuknya. Tidak akan ada lagi perjalanan liburan musim panas untuk tahun ini. '_What a pain..._' batin Yongso setiap dihadapkan dengan segunung tugas.

Akan tetapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan sepupunya yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Bagaimana mungkin Toki bisa mengikuti proyek besar ini kalau tubuhnya masih lemah begitu? Akan tetapi kekhawatirannya tidak berlangsung lama karena sekarang anak itu sudah mulai kembali mengikuti syuting apapun.

"Ilsan-ssi, dimana Toki?" tanya Yongso ketika bertemu dengan manajer Ilsan di kantor LME. Ia merindukan keanehan sepupunya yang tak tergantikan.

Pria muda tersebut tampak sedang kerepotan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk naskah skenario film. "Oh, Yongso-ssi," sapa Ilsan tetap ramah seperti biasa, "sekarang Toki sedang mengikuti pelajaran taekwondo dengan member 7Oceans yang lain."

"Eh! Memangnya dia sudah kuat untuk melakukan bela diri!" seru Yongso terkejut.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin dia sudah mulai latihan bela diri dengan Ken(Cerberus), El, dan Hiro. Musim dingin ini dia harus kembali melanjutkan syuting Lost Children ketiga. Jadi dia benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya. Apalgi akhir-akhir ini dia mengeluh merasa bosan karena harus melakukan pekerjaan yang mudah," jelas manajer Ilsan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benar-benar deh anak satu itu..." gerutu Yongso menyentuh keningnya dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "Umm, dia tidak membicarakan soal... pernikahan?" tanya Yongso lagi.

"_Now that you asked me_... kalau tidak salah dia memintaku untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya selama dua minggu ke depan, katanya sih dia harus mengurus soal pernikahan tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan tampaknya kedua kakek buyutnya akan datang ke Seoul besok lusa."

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini," gumam Yongso.

Ilsan juga teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang belum diketahui Yongso sama sekali, "Oh ya, Yongso-ssi... di proyek tahun ini N.O.S juga akan tampil, jadi selamat berjuang," kata manajer Ilsan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Yongso yang dalam keadaan bingung bercampur heran.

"A, apa maksudnya...?" gumam Yongso, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia baru menyadarinya, "... Oh! My! God! N.O.S!" serunya. Lalu ia langsung berlari ke arah ruangan kantor Presiden Direktur untuk meminta penjelasan Pamannya mengenai keikutsertaan dirinya di N.O.S.

"Ahjeossi!" seru Yongso mendobrak pintu tanpa bilang permisi ataupun mengetuknya.

"_Oh, my little niece~! What's the matter?_" tanya Predir Lorry ceria, tapi beliau langsung merasakan aura murka dari keponakannya tersebut.

"Ah-jeo-ssi..." ucap Yongso dengan manis tapi beracun, "kenapa aku harus ikut serta tampil dengan N.O.S!"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah ini ide bagus?" tanya Presdir Lorry.

"Ini ide buruk bagiku! Aku tidak pernah tampil di depan umum!" bentak Yongso meledak.

"Hee? Tapi kau terlambat untuk menolak, Yongso-chan. Semuanya telah diatur. Lagipula ini bukanlah ideku," kata Presdir Lorry cemberut.

"Lalu ide siapa?" tanya Yongso dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya yang terasa menyeramkan dan membuat merinding.

"Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia'?" balas Presdir Lorry tersenyum nyengir.

"Anak itu... TOOKIII!" teriak Yongso murka.

* * *

"Huatsyii!" bersin Toki tiba-tiba dan ia merasa merinding juga. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tapi langsung melupakannya begitu mendengar jeritan Hiro.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Hiro kabur dari serangan membabibutanya Naomi.

Di dalam salah satu ruang latihan di gedung LME ketujuh member 7Oceans berkumpul untuk latihan taekwondo dengan ajaran dari master yang dipanggil kemari. Tampaknya guru mereka sudah stress duluan dengan sikap 7Oceans yang tidak bisa diam.

Ketika mereka disuruh latih tanding, Naomi mendapat giliran pertama dan diberi kesempatan untuk memilih lawannya. Keuntungan sebagai maknae dari 7Oceans. Gadis itu memilih Hiro yang paling '_timid_' dari kelima cowok. Ia tidak tega untuk melawan Toki yang baru saja pulih.

Hiro adalah member 7Oceans yang paling tua, paling bijak, paling bisa diandalkan, dan juga paling tenang atau lebih tepatnya 'normal' dibanding yang lain. Akan tetapi dia juga adalah member yang paling sering dijahili, paling lugu, dan paling lemah. Karena itulah dari tadi dia terus menghindar dari serangan Naomi.

"Kemari kau!" seru Naomi sambil tetap mengejar Hiro.

"Tidaaaak!" jerit Hiro sambil bertahan ketika Naomi melancarkan _flying kick_.

Asuka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nao memang menyeramkan sampai-sampai Hiro-san yang masternya bertahan dibuat kabur..." tuturnya.

"Kalian ini masa tidak kasihan sama Hiro-san?" kata El _sweatdropped_. "Oi, Rusty, hentikan adikmu..."

Tapi Rusty hanya tertawa dan tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Pada saat itu juga Hiro telah tersudut. Naomi sudah siap untuk melancarkan serangan terakhir akan tetapi pertahanan Hiro sangat kuat. Akhirnya Hiro mampu melakukan serangan balasan dan Naomi langsung kalah.

"Wow, Hiro-san, kau bertambah kuat saja selama masa absenmu," puji Cerberus.

Hiro hanya tertawa renyah, "Hahaha... tapi tidak sekuat kau, Ken."

"Tapi tetap saja kemampuanmu semakin berkembang , Hiro-san," sela Toki.

"Ya, dan kau perlu banyak belajar darinya, Toki," tambah Cerberus sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toki.

"Oh, _shut up, _Kero-kero," gerutu Toki sebal.

"Pestanya hari ini bukan?" tanya El tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran antara Cerberus dan Toki.

"Yup, pesta musim panas yang paling asyik~!" jawab Naomi bersemangat.

"Nao-chan, besok kita masih harus latihan. Jangan sampai kau mabuk berat seperti pesta ulang tahun Louis tiga tahun yang lalu," peringat Rusty.

"Osh~! Aku tidak akan menyentuh NUK!" sahut Naomi pakai gaya hormat segala.

"Yah, paling yang perlu dikhawatirkan hanya kedua orang itu," kata Asuka sambil melirik ke arah dua rekannya yang sedang perang.

Lalu kelimanya langsung menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Mereka tahu kalau Cerberus dan Toki adalah _party animal_. Walaupun begitu seluruh member 7Oceans adalah party animal juga.

* * *

Malam itu pesta berlangsung meriah, pesta untuk merayakan kesembuhan Toki. Toki menyerahkan soal undangan kepada Louis dan sepertinya pemuda itu telah mengundang hampir seluruh idol dan artis muda ke pesta tersebut. Louis memang gila pesta dan sangat menyukai keramaian. Keadaannya sudah seperti saat syuting MV Lost Children versi Korea waktu itu saja. DJ Totto yang sudah lama tidak beraksi di club menjadi DJ Master fantastis, tidak heran kalau dia pernah menjuarai kompetisi DJ.

Yongso tadinya tidak mau ikut tapi Kihyun menyeretnya ketika ia bertemu dengan dokter muda itu di LME. Hyesun juga ikut dengan beberapa trainee LME.

Kihyun merasa kesepian karena pacarnya, Kim Jeonghoon tidak dapat ikut karena harus menyiapkan diri untuk menjalankan wajib militer. Tapi karena tidak ada 'date' matanya jadi _browsing_ cowok-cowok yang datang ke pesta tersebut. Ditemani oleh Toki dari lantai tiga ruang VIP mereka memperhatikan tiap cowok yang muncul. Toki sih hanya berniat menemani saja.

"Ah, yang itu cukup manis~ dan kelihatan lebih segar(Eh? Wekz! O_o)," kata Kihyun tiap ada cowok yang muncul dalam area pandangannya, "Oh, yang di sana juga keren, tipeku banget~!"

"_Nah~, I like Jeonghoon more,_" komentar Toki agak bosan. Dari tadi Taemin 'SHINee' dan Junhyung 'BEAST' yang baru masuk ke area pandang Kihyun. Tapi dia lebih memilih Jeonghoon yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya di Korea dari pada kedua cowok itu.

Kihyun mendelik ke arah Toki dan berkata, "Sunbae 'kan sudah punya Hankyung-ssi, kenapa malah ikut-ikutan?"

"_My man is down there, until he comes up here I won't stop,_" sahut Toki tetap santai.

"Ck, kasihan Hankyung-ssi..." decak Kihyun kembali melanjutkan pencarian. "Kyaa~! Yang di sana juga oke~! Sunbae, yang di sana itu siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk.

"Hm? Yang mana?" tanya Toki sambil mencari orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kihyun. "Oh, kalau tidak salah itu Minho, membernya SHINee. Yaa, jangan coba-coba kau mengincarnya, dia lebih muda darimu. Memang kau mau masuk penjara karena mengganggu anak di bawah umur?"

"Eh? Lebih muda? Kalau yang itu? Dia juga lumayan~," lanjut Kihyun memperhatikan cowok yang terlihat kekar dan sedang bersama dengan cowok berkumis tipis (ada yang bisa menebak siapa saja?). Tapi tiba-tiba tatapan mereka bertemu. Kihyun malu setengah mati. Apalagi ketika cowok tersebut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh? Itu Seungho~. Seungho-ya~!" seru Toki mengenali salah satu mantan trainee di bawah bimbingannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada cowok yang dipandang oleh Kihyun.

"S-sunbae kenal?" tanya Kihyun.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah trainee favoritku sewaktu pelatihan di Pulau Jeju tahun lalu," jawab Toki, "Uri Yang-kuza~!"

"Ah, paling dia jadi korban kejahilan sunbae lagi," dengus Kihyun.

"Haha.. tahu saja kau."

"_Isn't it obvious_? Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dijahili olehmu."

"_Hehehe... you're right,_" kekeh Toki, "tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan tertarik dengan yang model seperti Seungho. Jangan-jangan Jeonghoon oppa benar-benar tersingkirkan?" tuturnya heran nian.

"_Nope_, aku hanya mengisi waktu dia tidak ada. Aku bukan tipe yang gampang selingkuh tahu," jelas Kihyun.

"_Aww, too bad_. Padahal aku mau mengenalkannya padamu," gerutu Toki.

"Sunbae, sepertinya sifat 'Mak Comblang'-mu itu tidak pernah hilang, ya..." gumam Kihyun sweatdropped.

Lalu Yongso datang dengan membawa sebotol champagne. Di belakangnya ada Louis yang membawa lima botol berisi campuran 'NUK', Naomi yang membawa dua _pack_ Beer kaleng, dan Heechul yang membawa beberapa botol soju. Lalu Hankyung datang menyusul dan bantu membawakan dua botol sake. Melihat sake Toki langsung bersemangat dan berniat untuk menyerbunya. Tapi Hankyung langsung menahan Toki agar tidak langsung menyambar dan menghabiskan sebotol sake dalam hitungan detik.

"Tidak boleh, Toki... Kau tidak boleh langsung menghabiskan satu botol," peringat Hankyung.

"Tapi aku mau~!" rengek Toki , tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah dua botol sake tersebut, tapi kemudian Yongso memukul tangannya.

"Andwae, kau ini cari penyakit saja," kata Yongso. Di tangannya sudah ada segelas beer yang dicampur soju hasil racikan Heechul.

"Sunbae, toleransi alkoholmu masih menurun lho," peringah Kihyun yang tengah mencampur NUK dengan soju, "jadi mungkin saja kau akan mudah mabuk walau hanya dengan sekaleng bir..."

"Gyabooo~, tidak adil..." gerutu Toki memasang _puppy eyes _yang berkaca-kaca.

"Nih, champagne..." kata Hankyung menyodorkan segelas champagne untuk Toki. Ia tidak tega melihat Toki merengut, cemberut, dan merengek seperti anak kecil. "Jangan langsung dihabiskan," lanjutnya.

"Hai, hai, Otou-sama(Iya, iya, Ayahanda)," cibir Toki sambil menikmati rasa champagne.

"Toki-chan benar-benar diawasi oleh Hankyung," ujar Naomi sibuk mencampur-campur. Setelah jadi ia memberikannya untuk Louis, "Nih, ayo minum, Louis!"

"W-warnanya tidak meyakinkan," ujar Louis memperhatikan segelas minuman berwarna hitam pekat dan baunya menusuk, "kau mau meracuniku?"

"Ini tidak berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah kok," kata Naomi.

"Hee-nim, kau mau coba?" tanya Louis menawarkan minuman tersebut kepada Heechul.

"Yaa, aku masih mau hidup," tolak Heechul.

"Kalau begitu buatku saja," sela Toki menyambar minuman kreasi Naomi.

"_Hey, look! Eunhyuk and Donghae are on it again,_" seru Kihyun menunjuk ke bawah.

Di bawah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menari-nari di atas platform. Mereka membuat ramai acara. Para idol yang dikatakan dance machine di tiap grupnya langsung memenuhi tengah-tengah dance floor dan menjadi pusat perhatian. (silahkan kalian membayangkan para 'dance machine' favorit kalian J)

Louis bersiul . "Hoho~, hebat juga mereka..." ujarnya, "Geng-geng, kau tidak ikutan di bawah sana?"

"Tidak, aku lebih senang di sini," tolak Hankyung lalu meminum birnya.

"Eyy~, mentang-mentang ada 'airen' di sini bukan berarti kau harus nongkrong di sini," sindir Louis. "Yongso, kau tidak menari dengan Eunhyuk?" tanyanya pada Yongso yang langsung menegang.

"Aish, kau ini banyak omong!" bentak Yongso kesal.

"Aigoo, uri Yongso lagi PMS," sindir Naomi.

"Yaa!" seru Yongso protes.

Kihyun masih melihat ke lantai bawah sambil '_browsing'_ cowok. Sementara Toki tidak menepati janjinya dan tetap ikut mengecek tiap laki-laki yang muncul dalam area pandangnya. Dia tetap melakukannya walaupun ada Hankyung di sebelahnya. Yongso mengatainya dengan sebutan 'ajeoma' tapi tidak digubris oleh sepupunya itu.

"_Woah, they are on the role,_" ujar Kihyun terpana. Dari tadi dia memperhatikan tiap cowok yang ada di sekitar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di atas _dance floor_. "_It's a pity that Cerberus sunbae doesn't want to come out there._"

"_It would be disaster, Key. He will throw the guys away from the dance floor and pulling the ladies around him. I'm sure of it because I know him since little,_" ujar Toki sweatdropped. "Aigoo... Yongso-ah, adikmu bersama dengan dua orang itu. Augh, membuat mata buram saja..."

"Mwo! Donghae-_pedophile_ mulai lagi!" seru Yongso ikut melihat ke bawah.

"Hahaha... Donghae-pedophile..." tawa Heechul merasa geli dengan _nickname_ baru Donghae.

"Anieyo, dengan Eunhyukkie..." sahut Toki.

"Anak itu..." geram Yongso pelan.

"Sepertinya Yongso-ya merasa cemburu dengan adiknya sendiri," gurau Naomi ikut tertawa. "Yongso-chan~, kalau kau sudah tidak mau, aku masih mau kok. Tapi _second_ sih..."

"Dasar... aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu," tolak Yongso.

"_Aww, so sweet~!_" goda Louis. "Geng-geng, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih 'manis-romantis-sampai-membuat-mual' dengan Toki? Aku ingin melihatnya~!" rengeknya.

"Eh? Umm..." respon Hankyung terlihat bingung harus berbuat apa.

Melihat wajah kebingungannya Hankyung, sifat shotakon Toki keluar. Gadis itu tiba-tiba langsung menyergap dan memeluk Hankyung sambil menjerit, "Kawaii~!"

Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sifat shotakon milik Toki semakin parah saja sejak Hankyung menunjukan sisi malu-malunya di depan Toki. Ya, Hankyung bisa terlihat manis dan imut di mata cewek shotakon satu itu. Kalau kadang-kadang Hankyung suka malu-malu, Toki lebih parah lagi—dia sama sekali tidak tahu malu. Sudah ketahuan sejak dulu dari sifat 'my pace'-nya itu.

"T-Toki, malu dilihat yang lain," ujar Hankyung tiba-tiba menjadi gagap hanya karena dipeluk oleh Toki.

"Aww~, siapa suruh kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau terlalu menggemaskan sampai aku ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat," goda Toki tersenyum simpul.

"T-Toki!" seru Hankyung jadi semakin malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"_I didn't know Toki sunbae is the one who likes talking dirty_," kata Kihyun.

"Kihyun-ah, dari dulu juga dia memang sudah piktor," tambah Yongso.

"Ck, ck.. tidak bisa dipercaya... pantas saja dia ceesannya Eunhyukkie," decak Heechul.

Lalu Louis menyela karena merasa aneh dengan tindak-tanduk soulmate abadinya itu, "Tidak... dia bukan tipe yang melakukan _dirty talk_ selain kepada teman-teman dekatnya. Kalau dia berlaku seperti ini artinya dia sudah benar-benar mabuk..."

"Mworago! Tapi omongannya tidak kacau!" seru Yongso terkejut. Sepertinya kata mabuk dengan Toki sama sekali tidak cocok di telinganya.

"Aduh, sumpah! Dia kalau mabuk akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia bisa menjadi pemilik harem," kata Louis.

"Dia lebih parah dari pada Naomi sewaktu mabuk," gumam Kihyun.

"Nyaaa~!" seru Toki menyergap Yongso. "Watashi wa hontouni Yongso-chan ga suki~!" (Aku benar-benar menyukai Yongso-chan)

"Yaa, seharusnya kau mengatakannya kepada Hankyung-ssi!" protes Yongso berusaha untuk menjauhkan Toki darinya. Akhirnya ia terbebas ketika Hankyung mengangkat Toki lagi, setelah sekian lama panggulan karung beras itu kembali lagi. Yongso tertawa senang melihat adegan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Ayo, Toki-ah, kita hirup udara segar dulu di luar untuk membuatmu sadar," kata Hankyung sambil memanggul Toki dan pergi berduaan saja.

"Aw, tidakkah mereka terlihat menggemaskan?" kata Naomi lalu menoleh ke arah Yongso, "Kau belum pergi juga?"

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Yongso tidak mengerti dengan maksud vokalis 7Oceans itu.

"Kau tidak menemui Eunhyukkie di bawah? Sana temui dia hush, hush..." suruh Naomi mengusir Yongso.

"Kejamnya kau mengusirku," ujar Yongso sambil berlagak minta dikasihani, "tapi aku tidak akan pergi, hari ini aku sedang tidak mood."

Heechul pun berbisik kepada Louis, "Mereka bertengkar lagi, ya?"

Louis hanya mengangkat bahu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia lalu melemparkan pandangan penasaran ke arah Kihyun akan tetapi gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Lalu pertanyaan tersebut dilemparkan lagi, kali ini ke Naomi yang hanya terbengong-bengong dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mungkin dia syok dengan perkataan Yongso tadi.

"K-kalian berdua memang tidak bisa dipercaya!" teriak Naomi pada akhirnya dengan nada frustasi. Teriakan frustasi Naomi itu menjadi akhir dari topik tersebut.

Di bawah Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berhenti menari lagi untuk mengambil minum. Keduanya hari ini tidak meminum alkohol dan hanya minum minuman soda (karena mereka berdua anak baik-baik). Mereka sempat melihat Hankyung memanggul calon 'sister-in-law' mereka keluar. Mereka hanya tertawa membayangkan apa yang telah dan akan terjadi lagi.

Saat mereka sedang asyik tertawa Song Hyesun menghampiri dan bergabung dengan mereka, _much for Donghae's delight_. Hyesun sempat menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang hubungan Eunhyuk dengan kakaknya tapi yang bersangkutan menjawab kalau ia tidak perlu khawatir. Namun Hyesun kembali mengangkat sebuah topik. Topik mengenai proyek besar LME yang akan diselenggarakan mulai bulan depan.

"LME Family akan mengadakan konser besar di Asia. Konser tahunan yang biasa digelar di seluruh dunia, tapi karena waktunya sangat mepet hanya LME di Asia yang akan melakukannya dan terbatas di Asia saja."

"Jeongmal-yo?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya dan tampak senang.

"Oh, aku sering mendengarnya. Waktu masih seorang trainee aku pernah menontonnya ketika diselenggarakan di Korea. Kalau tidak salah nama konsernya cukup unik," kata Eunhyuk mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Berhubungan dengan plesetan LME..."

"Love Me, Love Us Concert," sela Hyesun mengingatkan. "Benar-benar nama yang memalukan. Kurasa SM Town lebih keren."

"Tapi nama konser 'Love Me, Love Us' itu benar-benar membuat fans semakin mencintai idol mereka di LME, bukan?" kata Donghae lalu terkekeh, "sekarang aku ingat saat kita menonton konser itu. Eunhyukkie. Ada hal yang tak terlupakan waktu itu..."

"Ah, benar..." sahut Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku!" rengek Hyesun.

"Ini cerita lama, waktu itu Sungmin hyung dan Siwonnie mendapat tiket konser 'LMLU' lumayan banyak dan VIP(maklum dua anak orang kaya). Waktu itu seluruh member Dong Bang Shin Ki dan Super Junior05 menontonnya. Tapi kami terpisah-pisah begitu sampai di sana. Waktu itu Sungmin hyung, Junsu, Eunhyukkie, dan aku mendapat tempat dekat panggung. Kami benar-benar tenggelam dalam suasana konser. Saat giliran 7Oceans tampil, Eunhyukkie dan Sungmin hyung ribut dengan salah satu penonton. Penyebabnya karena Junsu menumpahkan minuman jus kepada orang itu dan mengotori bajunya. Sebelumnya kami sudah keki saat karena melepaskan t-shirt karena panas. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan hari paling terik di musim panas dan lingkungan outdoor, bukan? Tidak hanya kami yang membuka baju kok. Dan lebih parahnya lagi orang yang ribut dengan kami itu seorang perempuan dengan gaya seperti preman dan dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan sepuluh orang lainnya yang tubuhnya pada besar-besar, lebih besar dari pada kami. Ya, mereka terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Setelah perempuan itu marah-marah karena bajunya dikotori, tiga orang ini langsung panas dan membalas perempuan tersebut. Aku sih tidak ikutan, aku cinta damai~," cerita Donghae.

"Tapi teman-teman perempuan itu tidak membantunya dan malah asyik menonton pertengkaran kami. Lalu perempuan itu ditahan oleh, hm, mungkin adik perempuannya karena terlihat lebih muda. Waktu itu aku merasakan kemenangan," ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum nyengir.

"Kalian benar-benar mencari masalah... tidak heran Siyong eonni bisa akrab dengan kalian," komentar Hyesun sweatdropped. Tapi dalam hati ia berkata, '_Eh? Kenapa rasanya cerita ini terdengar familiar ya?_'

"Yaa, kami tidak separah Toki," gerutu Eunhyuk lalu cemberut.

"Tapi..." sela Donghae mau melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "karena kita mendapat tiket VIP, kita mendapat kesempatan untuk _meet and greet_ dengan artis-artis yang tampil. Perempuan itu juga ada bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin hyung, Eunhyukkie, dan perempuan itu kembali bersaing, berebutan untuk mendapat giliran meet and greet. Saat itu benar-benar memalukan... kami hampir diusir karenanya."

"Aahh, benar... Waktu itu kita juga ditertawakan oleh Toki dan kawan-kawannya! Benar-benar memalukan~!" rengek Eunhyuk teringat kembali dan rasanya ingin menangis.

"Benar, benar, tapi entah apa dia masih ingat dengan hal itu apa tidak," sahut Donghae malah tertawa kecil.

Nampaknya Hyesun teringat sesuatu dan tersenyum lebar. Dengan gamblangnya ia berkata, "Ternyata Eunhyuk oppa memang takdirnya Yongso eonni~."

"Mwo?" respon Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dan memasang tampang blo'onnya. (walaupun dia pasang tampang blo'on kalian tetap cinta 'kan sama dia, ELF? ;D—Author)

"Perempuan yang kalian bicarakan itu adalah Yongso eonni," kata Hyesun sambil menahan tawa.

"Hyesun-ah, Oppa merasa kalau hal tersebut lucu sekali," kata Eunhyuk, "kau bisa debut sebagai tukang lawak."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" bantah gadis muda tersebut dengan bibir manyun dan pipi menggembung seperti ikan fugu. "Cerita kalian mirip sekali dengan kejadian saat kami menonton konser Love Me Love Us beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Yongso eonni cekcok dengan salah satu penonton dan terjadilah pertengkaran. Beberapa talents LME yang datang menonton bersama kami seperti Kyo sunbaenim tidak berniat untuk melerai mereka dan malah asyik menonton."

"Jadi anak yang melerai itu kau, Hyesun-ssi?" tanya Donghae memakai embel-embel sebutan formal kepada bocah berusia 15 tahun di hadapannya.

"Benar, maaf untuk saat itu," jawab Hyesun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sifat kakakmu itu tidak banyak berubah dari dulu, tetap gampang marah," ujar Eunhyuk merasa pusing dengan fakta yang baru diterimanya.

"Oppa sekalian tidak mungkin menang adu jotos dengan Eonni, dia sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo lho," kata Hyesun.

"Aa, aku tahu itu…" sahut Eunhyuk, "terasa dari tamparannya," tambahnya membuat kedua orang lainnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Donghae masih ingat dengan bekas tamparan Yongso di pipi Eunhyuk yang berwarna merah dan langsung berubah menjadi ungu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding karena takut.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Toki bangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sakit kepala dan rasa ingin muntah. Ia tidak terlalu ingat dengan kejadian semalam setelah dia mulai mabuk. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan semalam. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan imejnya sebagai idol, toh, dia tidak pernah berbuat perbuatan yang tidak baik dan menyebabkan nama baiknya tercoreng. Apalagi kalau sampai nama Kuzuryu terbawa-bawa, bisa-bisa kakek buyutnya akan marah besar.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi Toki bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor LME. Rencananya ia harus latihan lagi dengan rekan-rekan 7Oceans sampai malam. Setelah siap untuk pergi ia lalu keluar dengan Arthur dan Chain menuju parkiran basement. Selama ia memanaskan mobil ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat caller ID yang menunjukkan Soutaki-gaisofu.

"Moshi moshi?" salamnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"_Toki, apakah kau akan sibuk dengan jadwalmu hari ini?_" tanya Soutaki.

"Kurasa begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu…" sebelum Toki selesai berbicara Soutaki menyelanya,

"_Kosongkan jadwalmu hari ini dan temui kakek di villa di Gangwon-do._"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa Sofu ada di Korea?" tanya Toki terkejut.

"_Minta Faye untuk mengantarmu. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama._"

"T-tunggu dulu, Sofu—!" sebelum Toki selesai berbicara sambungan telepon sudah diputus dari seberang. "_Geez, that old man…_" rutuk Toki menggeram kesal.

Ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke gedung kantor LME dengan kecepatan 100Km/jam. Ia cukup beruntung karena tidak ada polisi dan ia selalu melewati lampu merah bertepatan dengan saat masih lampu hijau. Mad driver telah kembali setelah absen selama sebulan.

Toki menitipkan kedua anjingnya kepada salah seorang staf untuk dibawa ke tempat penitipan hewan. Sementara dirinya mencari Ilsan di studio lantai 4. Hanya ada Ilsan, Cerberus, El, dan Asuka. Si adik-kakak 7Oceans dan Hiro belum datang.

"Ohayo, Toki-chan~!" sapa Asuka ceria.

"Ohayo," balas Toki datar. "Manajer, kosongkan jadwalku untuk hari ini dan selama tiga hari ke depan…"

"Eh? Wae?" tanya manajer Ilsan heran.

"Sou-sama menyuruhku untuk menemuinya sekarang juga di Gangwon-do. Apakah bisa?"

"Uh, ya… semuanya hanya pemotretan . Kau bisa menggantinya saat urusanmu sudah selesai," jawab manajer Ilsan. "Apakah aku perlu mengantarmu, Toki?"

"Tidak perlu, karena Faye yang akan mengantarku ke sana. Ini juga perintah dari Sou-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan atur jadwalmu yang baru~," kata manajer Ilsan mulai membaca buku agendanya.

"Toki-chan~, kau tidak seru~ masa hanya kau yang bisa lolos dari latihan?" rengek Asuka.

"Gomen, Asuka~. Tapi kau masih harus berlatih seribu tahun lagi untuk seimbang denganku," cemooh Toki bercanda.

"_What an arrogant princess…_" desah Cerberus.

"Tapi kau sendiri tahu kalau sifat asli Toki bukan seperti itu," kata El kepada Cerberus, "berkat Hankyung, semangat hidup Toki jadi kembali lagi, bukan?"

Kemudian Cerberus teringat sesuatu dari pembicaraan tersebut. "Omong-omong soal pemuda China tersebut… Oi, Toki, benarkah kau dilamar oleh Hankyung?" tanyanya.

"Hee? Dari mana kau mendengarnya, Kero-kero?" balas Toki merasa heran dari mana berita tersebut menyebar.

"Dari Leeteuk-san~," jawab Cerberus , "jadi apakah itu benar?"

'_Ah, aku lupa kalau Leeteuk itu mulut ember_,' batin Toki. "_Yeah, he proposed to me_. Dan belum lama ini aku menerimanya. Lalu kenapa?"

Jawaban Toki membuat keempat laki-laki tersebut terkejut bukan main. Keempatnya berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka lebar hingga lalat pun siat untuk bersinggah.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh menikah duluan mendahuluiku!" seru manajer Ilsan protes. Pria berusia awal 30 tahunan itu tidak rela disalip oleh yang lebih muda darinya.

"Sepertinya Ilsan senpai syok berat," komentar El sweatdropped.

"Tentu saja! Aneh bukan kalau Toki-chan yang tidak mempunyai sense romantis akan menikah secepat ini? PASTI NERAKA SUDAH MEMBEKU!" celetuk Asuka yang langsung dijitak oleh Toki.

"Aku turut berduka untuk kesialan Hankyung melamar Toki," tambah Cerberus.

"Ugh, terserah apa kata kalian!" gerutu Toki sebal dengan komentar Asuka dan Cerberus. Ia pergi dari studio sambil marah-marah.

"Yah, setidaknya dia kembali bersama dengan Kou," kata El tersenyum.

* * *

Di hari yang sama Yongso dihadapkan dengan situasi yang rumit. Seharusnya hari ini ia menuntaskan pekerjaannya siang ini agar bisa ikut latihan dengan penyanyi N.O.S yang lain akan tetapi Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Yongso dan Louis seharusnya pergi ke kantor SM Entertainment untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja sama yang sudah habis. Gadis itu mengutuk pamannya yang mengutusnya untuk pergi. Sekarang ia sedang kesulitan dengan roknya yang robek.

Kejadiannya bermula ketika ia dan Louis sedang _meeting_ dengan CEO perusahaan tersebut. Sekretaris yang membawakan minuman secara tidak sengaja menumpahkannya ke Yongso dan mengotori rok putihnya. Tapi ketika dalam perjalanan menutu toilet untuk membersihkan roknya, ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak staf yang membawa peralatan berat dan roknya tersangkut benda tajam lalu robek. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kejadian tersebut disaksikan oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, yaitu makhluk bernama Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. Yongso berharap ia bisa mati karena rasa malu.

"Neo gwaenchanha?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yongso melotot ke arah Eunhyuk dan dengan galaknya menjawab, "Memangnya aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sisi emosional Yongso yang seperti Burung Beo berkoar-koar. Toh, kadang-kadang menarik untuk ditonton. Tapi menyadari penampilan Yongso yang tidak pantas diperlihatkan kepada orang lain Eunhyuk memberikan jaket sweaternya untuk Yongso.

"Pakai ini untuk menutupinya," perintahnya pelan.

Tapi Yongso tetaplah Yongso, harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya menerima bantuan dari Eunhyuk. Kadang-kadang sifatnya itu menghalangi langkah Eunhyuk dalam perkembangan hubungan mereka. Saat ini hubungan mereka sudah seperti _roller coaster_.

Akan tetapi Eunhyuk juga mempunyai batas kesabaran. Selama ini ia terus bersabar dengan gadis angin-anginan ini yang merupakan pacarnya. Akan tetapi tidak untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan menjadi kucing yang mengejar. Eunhyuk merasa kalau ia akan sangat menikmati permainan ini.

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk melemparkan jaketnya ke arah Yongso. "Tidak ada gunanya kau menolak. Dari pada kau harus dilihati oleh orang-orang dengan penampilan seperti itu," tutur Eunhyuk sambil memandangi Yongso dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ugh..." Yongso terpaksa menerima kebaikan tersebut. Ia mengikatkan jaket tersebut di pinggangnya. Bibirnya sedikit manyun, alisnya saling bertaut, dan dahinya berkerut adalah tiga tanda kalau Yongso sedang kesal atau marah.

"Apakah perlu kupinjamkan bajuku juga?" tanya Eunhyuk menawarkan. Dalam hati ia tersenyum nyengir.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu," jawab Yongso sinis karena kesal. Ia merasa kalau Eunhyuk semakin pintar bicara.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja,"kata Eunhyuk , "Aku pergi ya." Ia berjalan seperti biasa saat meninggalkan Yongso. Tapi dalam hati ia cukup merasa senang dan bangga.

Di belakangnya Yongso langsung menggeram dan berteriak frustasi. Ia kesal karena Eunhyuk telah mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia bersumpah akan membalasnya nanti. Skor 1-0 untuk Eunhyuk.

* * *

Maaf kalau author update-nya kelamaan m(_ _)m

Maklumilah, Author gak dapat ide di tengah-tengah kesibukan pribadi hehehe...

_**Dan hati-hatilah terhadap wabah flu karena sekarang Author lagi kena flu -huatsyiiim-**_

Mungkin chapter yang berikutnya pun sama lamanya dengan yang ini, jadi mohon masukannya kepada teman-teman loyal reader sekalian ^^

Mohon pendapatnya mengenai cerita fanfic ini. Kadang-kadang author merasa jenuh karena writer's block selalu balik ke otak Author yang sempit dan pelit tempat ini. Mohon bantuannya (_;_)

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau kerjaan Author ini jelek, gak berguna dan tinggal dimasukkin ke tempat sampah saja. m(_ _)m

_**Kalau ada pertanyaan atau request kirim aja ke e-mail author kyrashinn(at)hotmail . com atau kyrashinn(at)yahoo . co . id**_

_**Have a good weekends ^^  
**_

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	30. Again and Again Second Part

Twenty ninth update~! Twenty eighth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 28-2: Again and Again... (Second Part)**

Dalam perjalanan ke Gangwon-do suasana di antara Faye dan Toki lebih tegang dari pada biasanya. Toki membuat dinding tebal yang tak terlihat di antara mereka dan mencuekkan segala pertanyaan dari Faye. Yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak memahami sikap Toki.

'_Kalau Toki yang dulu pasti akan memanggilku 'Nii-san, Nii-san~' dengan manisnya dan mengikuti kemanapun aku atau Torii-niisan pergi. Hhh... aku ingin dia kembali,_' kata Faye dalam hati.

Dari sudut matanya Faye melirik ke arah Toki yang hanya memandang keluar kaca jendela larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan di antara mereka. Tapi kapan?

Begitu sampai di villa keluarga mereka Toki langsung masuk tanpa bertatapan dengan Faye dan disambut oleh sekretarisnya Soutaki yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk. Dan ternyata di sana juga ada Totto. Faye merasa penasaran dengan kehadiran Totto yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Kuzuryu.

"Aku bagian dari keluarga Yamato dan salah satu pewaris sahnya. Keputusan dan masalah Toki masih ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Yamato karena dia adalah salah pewarisnya juga," jawab Totto ketika ditanya alasan kehadirannya di sana oleh Faye ketika mereka hanya berdua saja di halaman belakang, "Sebab dia adalah anak pamanku, Keita Yamato."

"Hee? Kukira mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Toki, tapi ternyata mereka masih tidak bisa melepaskan anak yang 'dibuat' oleh keturunan kepala keluarga Yamato," kata Faye dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah sepupu yang sangat dekat denganmu itu bagaikan sebuah barang yang mudah dibuat dan gampang dirusak saja," balas Totto tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Hm, terserah apa katamu saja," sahut Faye tetap tenang, " lalu kenapa kau mau ditugaskan mengurus hal ini? Kau inikan tipe yang membenci mengurusi masalah keluarga. Ah! Jangan-jangan... apakah kau bermaksud untuk menentang hubungan Toki dengan pemuda Cina itu? Kulihat selama ini kau selalu menjauhkan mereka."

Totto mendengus kesal. Kadang-kadang omongan Faye terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya terutama akhir-akhir ini begitu mereka tiba di Korea Selatan. "Aku sudah menyerah soal itu. Dan lagi kata Louis, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Toh, ini keputusan Toki sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk hidup," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau berusaha membuatnya mengingat 'Kou'?"

"Karena aku ingin dia kembali," jawab Faye sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin Toki yang dulu kembali."

* * *

Sementara itu Toki dihadapkan masalah serius dengan kakek buyutnya, Soutaki. Takumi yang berada di antara keduanya sebagai penengah telah menghela nafas berkali-kali sejak cicitnya itu datang. Beliau tahu kalau Ayahnya dan Toki itu sama-sama keras kepala, ia hanya tinggal menunggu salah satu dari mereka menyerah.

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya Soutaki setelah sebelumnya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Memang Sou-sama pikir aku sedang bercanda?" jawab Toki.

Takumi mendesah, "Otou-sama, kenapa selalu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali?"

"Takumi, kau tahu sendiri sifat cicitmu yang satu ini. Dia tidak akan menyeret sahabatnya ke dalam pernikahan ini. Apalagi waktu itu anak ini telah menolaknya," kata Soutaki.

"Tapi Tou-sama, kurasa Toki sudah menghapus keraguannya. Benar bukan, Toki?" tanya Takumi.

"Hai (iya)," jawab Toki tampak tenang dan yakin, "selama ini aku selalu menutup diriku dan menghindar dari orang-orang yang asing bagiku. Aku takut terikat dengan mereka. Aku tahu kalau usiaku tidak panjang... akan tetapi walaupun hanya sebentar aku ingin terus bersama dengan orang yang telah mengetuk pintu hatiku."

Soutaki maupun Takumi tercengang mendengar penjelasan cicit mereka. Entah kenapa rasa cemas akan keadaan cicitnya itu hilang. Toki kecil yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakek buyutnya bila bertemu dengan orang asing kini telah berani untuk mencintai. Mereka merasa senang dan bangga dengan hal itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin kalau Han Geng adalah pilihan yang tepat?" tanya Soutaki.

Toki pun terdiam. Ia tahu kalau Soutaki-sofu juga memikirkan kualitas calon cicit menantu. Contoh salah satu calonnya, Kaoru Todou adalah penerus keluarga Todou yang cukup terkenal, dia juga lulusan Imperial Academy walaupun sebagai juniornya. Lalu masih ada Cerberus dan El yang dulu pernah dijodohkan juga dengannya, keduanya juga berada dari keluarga yang berada dan terkenal(rata-rata background member 7Oceans itu high profile). Mereka juga lulusan Imperial Academy dan mempunyai kemampuan dan prestasi yang hebat. Intinya, _perfect_. Dulu ia pernah berpikir kalau ia akan menikahi salah satu dari mereka berdua bila tidak ada pria lain yang cocok dengannnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda...

Pada akhirnya Toki menjawab, "Tidak masalah apa latar belakangnya sebab yang kulihat darinya adalah dirinya—hatinya. Kurasa perasaannya saja sudah cukup." Melihat ekspresi wajah kakek buyutnya yang tampak terkejut Toki pun menambahi, "Kalau masalah finansial... aku dan dia sama-sama bekerja. Aku masih mempunyai tabungan dari hasil kerjaku semenjak kecil dan itu cukup banyak. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengikuti perkataan Sou-sama untuk menikah bila keluarga Kuzuryu nantinya hanya akan melalaikan aku dan suamiku nanti? Ujung-ujungnya juga aku yang akan mengurus perusahaan bukan?"

Kali ini Soutaki yang mendesah, "Kenapa aku memiliki cicit pintar berunding seperti ini? Dia tahu benar bagaimana cara memanfaatkan situasi..."

"Otou-sama, inikan ajaran darimu," ujar Takumi.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kakek mengerti..." desah Soutaki menerima argumen Toki yang tidak mungkin dimenangkan olehnya.

"Nah, begitu dong~!" seru Toki ceria. Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi kepada siapa ia bicara saat ini.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan melakukannya?" tanya Soutaki yang mengharapkan tanggal pernikahan secepatnya.

Kali ini Toki terbengong-bengong mendengar pertanyaan Soutaki seakan-akan ia mendengar kalau hari ini akan turun hujan sepatu di luar. "Err, Sou-sama?"

"Hm?" sahut Soutaki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang postur yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku ingin jawabannya sekarang juga'.

"Sekarang saja Han Geng sedang membicarakannya dengan orangtuanya," ujar Toki sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan merestui hubungan kami atau tidak. Semuanya terasa rumit. Kuharap Sou-sama bisa menentukan tanggal pertemuan antara kedua belah pihak, nee?"

"Haah... baiklah..." desah Soutaki. "Takumi, sekarang juga jemput orangtua nak Han Geng di Cina. Aku ingin besok pertemuan bisa dilakukan."

Takumi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melakukan apa yang disuruh. Ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menjemput mereka sementara dirinya sendiri menyiapkan hal yang lain.

"Humm~, seperti biasa Sou-sama sama sekali tidak sabaran," gumam Toki.

* * *

Sore harinya di LME Yongso datang ke studio di lantai 4 untuk mengecek latihan 7Oceans sekaligus mengunjungi sepupunya sebagai tempat curhat. Sayangnya orang yang dicari tidak ada dan membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau mencari Toki?" tanya Cerberus yang telah berhenti latihan dance untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Ya, dimana dia?" sahut Yongso mencari batang hidung sepupunya.

"Hari ini dia minta libur untuk tiga hari ke depan. Lagipula mulai besok kami mendapat jatah libur selama empat hari untuk pulang," jelas Cerberus yang terlihat macho hanya dengan kaos singlet hitam dan celana army pendek. Otot-otot lengannya yang seperti barisan telur terlihat keras. Pastinya akan sakit sekali bila dicekik dengan kedua lengan tersebut.

"Libur? Bukankah harusnya hari ini dia ikut latihan?"

"Oo, katanya dia dipanggil oleh Soutaki-sama lalu pergi dengan Faye ke villa di Gangwon-do. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, malah kukira dia pergi latihan dengan kalian. Aish, dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku!" gerutu gadis itu malah jadi kesal sendiri.

"_By the way, I heard you had a fight again with Eunhyuk,_" kata Cerberus bersikap seperti seorang investigator.

Tiba-tiba Yongso langsung mendengus kesal begitu mendengar nama Eunhyuk. "Jangan sebut-sebut namanya," peringatnya galak. "Argh! Tadi benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia jadi pintar bicara seperti tadi? Memang aku kelihatan bodoh apa!"

"_Yeah, you look stupid now,_" sahut Cerberus setuju, tapi kemudian Yongso malah memelototinya. "Oi, oi, siapa suruh jadi orang tidak tegas dan berpendirian teguh? Kurasa kau sudah membuat Eunhyuk-ssi merasa gelisah. Seperti saat kau cemburu padanya waktu itu, kali ini pun tidak berbeda jauh. Masalah kalian selalu sama."

"Mwo! Sekarang kau menyudutkanku! Kau lebih memihak orang yang baru kau kenal dari pada aku yang sudah kau kenal selama sepuluh tahun!"

"_Well_, seperti kau begitu mempercayai Faye hyung yang kau kenal sejak kecil dari pada pacarmu yang baru kau kenal selama setahun. Tidak ada bedanya, bukan?"

"Ken, kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu? Aku mempercayai Eunhyuk oppa seperti aku mempercayai Faye-ssi."

"_Oh, really?_ Sebenarnya aku mendengar sesuatu seperti desas-desus dari Kyo, Kihyun, dan Toki mengenai Faye, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu lagi karena kau memilih untuk hidup seperti ini. _So it's not important anymore._"

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Ken," ucap Yongso.

Cerberus tersenyum sinis dan menjawab, "Kau benar-benar naif, Yongso-chan~," dengan nada menyindir. Lalu pemuda jangkung tersebut kembali latihan setelah menyerukan, "Kau harus berhati-hati, Yongso-chan~!"

Mau tidak mau Yongso merasa penasaran dan khawatir. Kata-kata Cerberus membuat perasaannya tidak enak dan rasa kewaspadaannya meningkat. Apa yang salah dengan sikapnya selama ini? Apa lagi yang tidak diketahui olehnya?

"Oh? Eonni, kau sudah datang?" sapa Hyesun yang baru datang untuk ikut latihan dance sebab hari-H semakin dekat.

"Eh? Oh, Hyesun-ah," sapa Yongso kepada adiknya yang mempunyai _nickname_ '_little brat'_ dari Asuka dan Toki.

"Eonni tidak latihan? N.O.S 'kan juga akan tampil di Love Us Concert," tanya Hyesun.

"Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan," jawab Yongso diikuti dengan helaan nafas, "aku akan latihan nanti malam."

"Eonni terlalu santai," ujar Hyesun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "padahal Faye oppa tidak akan ikut dan sekarang Eonni malah santai-santai seperti ini..."

"Aish, anak ini..." gerutu Yongso sudah siap untuk memberikan adiknya sebuah pelajaran.

"Aaahh! Eonni!" jerit Hyesun ketika telinganya dijewer oleh kakaknya.

Kakak beradik itu terus ribut di studio dan mengganggu latihan. Akhirnya Cerberus mengusir salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Yongso yang tidak mengikuti latihan. Sambil marah-marah Yongso kembali ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Asistennya saja sampai mundur karena takut padanya.

* * *

Maaf nih kalau pendek... untuk sementara segini dulu ya~ Otak Author lagi korslet jadi idenya mandet...

Author lagi cari inspirasi buat spesial Natal dan Tahun Baru nih... Lebih baik tentang apa ya? Kalau readers sekalian punya ide tolong beritahu Author dalam review kalian atau lewat e-mail di bawah ini~

Author tunggu lho~! Batas waktunya hanya sampai tanggal 15 untuk segala macam ide-ide yang readers berikan. :D

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau kerjaan Author ini jelek, gak berguna dan tinggal dimasukkin ke tempat sampah saja. m(_ _)m

_**Kalau ada pertanyaan atau request kirim aja ke e-mail author kyrashinn(at)hotmail . com atau kyrashinn(at)yahoo . co . id**_

_**Have a good weekends ^^  
**_

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


	31. Again and Again Final Part

Thirtieth update~! Twenty ninth Part~!

Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-Pop Artist and their true life. This is just my imagination! If theirs are mine then Han Geng will be my real fiance! xD The plot is mine and the original Character is mine and mine only! xO

Please give your review, I'll appreciate it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 28-Final: Again and Again... (Final Part)**

Tiga hari kemudian masih tidak ada kabar juga dari Toki. Yongso mulai merasa bosan dengan tidak adanya kehadiran Toki ataupun Faye. Ia juga merasa khawatir karena lagi-lagi sepupunya itu tidak memberi kabar apapun. Yongso merasa stress karena hal ini.

Panjang umur bagi sepupunya yang serba cuek itu karena akhirnya dia meneleponnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memarahi dan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"_Arasseo, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu. I'm sorry,_" ucap Toki di telepon dan kedengarannya sama sekali tidak menyesal. Yongso yakin kalau saat ini gadis itu sedang tersenyum nyengir.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya Yongso.

"_Aku? Aku akan langsung ke Jepang dengan kakek hari ini. Jadi sampai bertemu besok di studio LME Jepang~,_" jawab Toki yang lalu cekikikan mendengar suara jeritan Yongso. "_Yaa, tinggal tiga hari lagi sampai hari konser. Dan jangan lupa simpan tenaga untuk latihan nerakan seharian nanti._"

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun aku akan menyimpan tenagaku. Totto dan Ken itukan sadis seperti kau. Kalau hari ini kau langsung ke Jepang, aku juga akan berangkat hari ini," kata Yongso sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"_Really? Jam berapa?"_ tanya Toki.

"Ng, mungkin penerbangan jam 7 malam, aku harus menunggu Hyesun pulang sekolah dulu. Oh ya, bisakah kau _booking_ du tiket pesawat untukku dan Hyesun di bandara nanti?"

"_Alright, jam 7 'kan? Aku akan minta bantuan sekretarisnya Takumi-jiisan,"_ kata Toki dan terdengar suara guratan pena di atas kertas. Lalu ada suara yang kedengarannya memanggil Toki. "_Oh, Han Geng's Mom called me. I'll talk to you later. Bye~!"_

Pip….

Yongso terbengong-bengong melihat ponselnya. Toki baru saja menutup teleponnya. Dan anehnya kenapa ibunya Hankyung yang memanggil Toki dari semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini?

"Seolma… Mereka sedang melakukan pertemuan antara dua keluarga!" seru Yongso malah berbicara sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya asistennya Yongso yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya.

"Eh? Eh? Oh, bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Yongso merasa malu karena mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya dengan suara keras.

"Oh ya, selamat berjuang di konser nanti ya, Yongso-ssi. Saat konser di Seoul nanti tim manajemen keuangan pasti akan datang menonton kok."

"Gomawo, Sunbae," ujar Yongso.

Sorenya begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Yongso segera pulang ke rumah dan bersiap-siap. Adiknya, Hyesun juga baru pulang sekolah. Siswi kelas tiga SMP satu ini telah meminta izin ke sekolahnya untuk cuti. Begitu mereka selesai berkemas mereka segera ke bandara untuk mengejar pesawat. Hyesun sempat mengeluh dengan waktu yang mepet tersebut.

"Pokoknya Eonni harus membelikanku taiyaki dan dango nanti!" rengek Hyesun sambil cemberut.

"Hyesun-ah, bukankah katanya kau sedang diet?" tanya Yongso heran.

"Bagaimana aku mau diet! Beratku saja langsung turun sepuluh kilogram gara-gara mengikuti latihan dari Cerberus sunbaenim!" seru Hyesun sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang semakin kecil.

Yongso _sweatdropped_ ketika melihat reaksi adiknya sambil berkata, "Sepertinya Ken telah menguras darah dan dagingmu sampai tinggal tulang."

"Sepertinya Cerberus sunbaenim ada dendam padaku," kata Hyesun dengan nada curiga.

"Ha... ha... ha... mana mungkin. Ken orangnya kalem-kalem saja kok. Yah, terkecuali untuk Asuka, Naomi, dan Toki mereka orangnya memang dendaman."

"Tuh 'kan! Jangan-jangan mereka menghasut Cerberus sunbaenim!" seru Hyesun tetap dengan nada curiganya, "terutama Siyong eonni!"

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berdua memang tidak akan pernah akur..." desah Yongso, "Aah~, sebentar lagi kita tidak akan bisa sering-sering melihat Toki-ah."

"Waeyo?" tanya Hyesun.

"Karena dia akan segera menikah," jawab Yongso.

"MWO!"

Yongso sudah tidak heran dengan reaksi adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua pernah sempat berpikir kalau Toki adalah orang yang akan telat menikah.

"Dengan siapa!" seru Hyesun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya.

"Menurutmu dengan siapa?" tanya Yongso sambil mendelik ke arah adiknya.

Hyesun balas mendelik ke arah kakaknya dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan... dia...?" yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yongso.

* * *

"Huatsyiiiim~!" bersin Toki tiba-tiba saat berada di dalam studio rekaman LME di Jepang dengan Louis, Totto, dan manajernya.

"_Woah, becareful, young lady! Or you will stain my precious music sheets~!_" seru Louis yang jarang-jarangnya dalam mode serius. Dia memang hanya serius ketika sedang berkonsentrasi membuat lagu.

"Kau masuk angin?" tanya manajer Ilsan.

"Uuh, sepertinya tidak. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa hidung dan kedua telingaku gatal," jawab Toki sambil mengorek telinganya dengan cotton bud yang selalu ia bawa sebagai persediaan di dalam tas kecil berisi make up.

Kontan Totto tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan-jangan ada yang sedang membicarakanmu ya, Toki-chan?"

"Kenapa harus ada yang sedang membicarakanku? Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak ada kerjaan," gerutu Toki, "lagipula aku hampir tidak pernah terlibat gosip yang aneh-aneh dan reputasiku selalu baik..."

"Yah, itukan berbeda," ujar manajer Ilsan, "kadang-kadang teman-teman atau anggota keluargamu suka membicarakan tentangmu kok."

"_No shit, Sherlock_," gumam Toki yang sekarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan memenuhi halaman sketch book miliknya dengan coretan-coretan abstrak sambil menunggu Louis menyelesaikan menulis lagu.

"_Language, young lady_!" peringat Louis.

"_So..._" sela Totto, "kau akan segera bertunangan dengan _your prince charming, huh?_"

"Dia bukan _prince charming_," bantah Toki, "_He is a roung white algae. _Karena aku bukan seorang putri jadi dia bukan_prince charming~_."

"Ganggang putih bulat? _Well, he is kind of looked like that..._" kata Totto mengingat objek pembicaraan mereka, Hankyung. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah tipemu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Tipeku? _He is not really my type_," bantah Toki lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Totto.

"Karena aku merasakan tarikan yang kuat darinya, kalau dia memang jodohku, _so be it_," jawab Toki.

"Hiks, ternyata uri Toki-ah sudah besar!" seru Ilsan.

Lalu Louis mendesah, "Entah kenapa ada hal yang belum membuatku lega."

"_Why_? Karena kau tidak kuperbolehkan ikut kemarin?" tanya Toki bercanda akan tetapi dalam hati ia merasa ada hal lain dalam perkataan Louis.

"Aa, hal itu memang berjalan lancar tapi..." jawab Louis ragu.

"Tenang saja, kemarin 'kan ada aku juga. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Totto.

"_Yeah..._" desah Louis lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik manajer Ilsan berbunyi. Dia mempermisikan dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Akan tetapi sepuluh menit kemudian ia memanggil Toki.

"Toki, Profesor Ken'i bilang ingin bertemu denganmu besok pagi, katanya ada masalah penting," ujar manajer Ilsan.

"Profesor?" tanya Toki merasa heran.

"Memang kau ada praktek ya?" tanya Totto penasaran.

Toki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab 'tidak'. Ia pun merasa penasaran. Profesor Ken'i jarang menghubunginya kecuali saat sudah berada di dekat tanggal _check up_ dan juga saat ada perkembangan baru pada penelitian. Ia akan tahu saat pagi tiba. Namun perasaannya sudah tidak enak duluan.

Jam 9 pagi Toki segera berangkat ke rumah sakit Kuzuryu dengan diantarkan oleh manajer Ilsan dari studio. Ia tidak sempat pulang ke rumah dan malah menginap di studio dengan Totto dan Louis. Kedua pemuda tersebut masih sibuk di sana untuk persiapan terakhir konser besok. Tapi ia dihadapkan dengan kabar yang tidak mengenakkan begitu bertemu dengan Profesor Ken'i.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi, Profesor?" tanya Toki dalam keadaan syok.

"Kau mendengarku, Toki. Kau sudah memasuki mulai memasuki stadium VI," jawab Profesor Ken'i dengan wajah serius, "kau pasti mulai menyadarinya bukan? Kurasa gejalanya sudah mulai kelihatan."

Toki tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Profesor Ken'i. Ia melihat ke arah lengan kanannya yang terdapat luka memar dan sudah menghitam. Tadi ia sempat membentur pintu tapi tidak mungkin benturan ringan itu dapat membuat memar hitam seperti ini. Ia sudah hafal segala gejala yang terjadi pada setiap stadium X disorder. Dari ketujuh stadium tersebut stadium keenam yang paling menunjukkan perubahan pada penderita dengan gejala-gejala yang lebih menunjukkan pada fisik. Toki tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Ken'i adalah kebenaran. Ini benar-benar berita yang sangat buruk.

"Aku... tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi bukan?" tanya Toki dengan mata bernanar.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa merasakan musim semi tahun depan, Toki..." jawab Profesor Ken'i dengan kepala tertunduk, "walaupun donor dari para penerima donor darahmu berhasil menutupi kekurangan yang dihasilkan oleh X disorder dan sedikit memperpanjang garis kehidupanmu, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak memperlambat laju kecepatan stadiummu, hal yang paling fatal untuk para penderita X disorder."

"Profesor, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut akan kematian. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang di sekitarku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi secepat ini?" ujar Toki telah menitikkan air matanya.

"Toki, kau harus segera dirawat secara intensif untuk kembali menurunkan stadiummu sekarang. Kemungkinannya turun pun hanya 2% karena kau masih stadium VI awal dan sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Toki terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Profesor, beri aku waktu selama tiga bulan. Saat ini aku masih mempunyai konser yang harus kutuntaskan dan masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan dan selesaikan. Sampai waktunya tiba aku ingin Profesor tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai hal ini."

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai alasan lain ya?"

Toki tersenyum walaupun berlinang air mata dan dengan tegarnya ia berkata, "Aku masih ingin bersama Yongso dan kawan-kawan. Dan aku telah menemukan pasangan hidupku... Aku tidak ingin semuanya kutinggalkan dengan sia-sia tanpa satu pun kenangan..."

* * *

Maaf nih kalau pendek... untuk sementara segini dulu ya~ Otak Author lagi korslet jadi idenya mandet...

**Dan sejuta maaf untuk para readers setia yang telah menunggu fanfic ini. Tanggal _9-12 Juli_ Author ada ujian negara, jadi mohon doanya agar lulus dan bisa kembali melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Author sering menemukan fanfic yg di-publish menjadi sebuah buku... Menurut kalian bagaimana fanfic yang telah dibukukan tersebut?

Author minta review nih kepada para reader yang baik :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau kerjaan Author ini jelek, gak berguna dan tinggal dimasukkin ke tempat sampah saja. m(_ _)m

_**Kalau ada pertanyaan atau request kirim aja ke e-mail author kyrashinn hotmail . com atau kyrashinn yahoo . co . id**_

_**Have a good weekends ^^  
**_

Thank you very much~

**Eclipse**


End file.
